Force for Good
by Jojoflow
Summary: Izuku a quirkless nobody refused to give up on his dream of being a hero and trained under a martial arts master working to achieve his dream. He is granted the Quirk One for All and unlocks the powers of the previous users to forge a path of heroism like none before. (OP Izuku, Multiquirk Izuku, Harem.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figured I'd balance the scales a bit. I've already got Izuku as a villain so why not write him up as a hero. So I got this idea awhile back when it was revealed that Deku would get six new quirks from the previous holders of One For All. What if the previous holders were other Anime/Manga heroes? I picked out some of the top heroes from anime and manga as the six candidates, so let's see how Deku handles these awesome powers.**

The world isn't fair I learned that at the ripe old age of four years old. _"Sorry kid it's not happening, you don't have a quirk." _Such a callous way of dashing a child's dream thought young Izuku Midoriya as he sat at the computer table playing the old video of All Might's debut, that great smile of his lighting up such a dark time in the world's history. Izuku wanted nothing more than to be like him, there had to be a way right? Izuku turned to his mother standing in the doorway. "I can still be a hero right mom?" He asked his mother Inko who stepped forward into the light of the computer screen unshed tears in her eyes before she spoke as she kneeled in front of her.

"Yes Izuku, yes you can, but you'll have to work hard, harder than everyone else. Can you do that Izuku?" Inko asked her green eyes staring into her son's. Izuku didn't hesitate shaking his head violently.

"Yes mom I'll work hard, _so hard_!" Izuku said looking into his mom's eyes with renewed vigor and hope. Inko nodded as she wiped Izuku's face of tears before doing the same to her own and standing up.

"Come with me Izuku we're going to visit an old friend of mommy's." Inko said as she grabbed hold of Izuku's hand and led him out of the house and after a cab and train ride they arrived at a small home dojo. Inko walked up to the front door and gave several knocks. They waited a few moments before the door opened and a man in his forties stepped forward. He wore a maroon Gi with what looked like a turtle symbol on the left part of the chest. He had black hair and amber eyes, and boasted quite the physique. He carried a cane with him topped with a roughhewn Jade stone. Izuku cocked his head looking at this man and then at his mother.

"Ah Midoriya-san it is good to see you after so long. How have you been?" The man asked Inko who waved her hand.

"Yoshi I told you to stop calling me that Inko is fine. I'm sorry to trouble you, but I was hoping I could ask a favor of you?" Inko asked as Yoshi smiled waving parent and child into his home.

"As you wish Inko, now what can I do for you and your son I presume?" He asked looking at Izuku who held tightly to his mother's pant leg as they followed Yoshi into a living area and was promptly served tea.

"Yes this is my son Izuku he's four years old, and wants to be a hero when he grows up. Isn't that right Izuku?" Inko said prompting her son to speak.

"Y-yes sir I want to be like All Might." He said trying to smile bravely as Yoshi smiled back.

"That is a fine dream young man I'll be rooting for you, and what quirk do you have if I may ask?" Yoshi said watching as sadness filled the boy's eyes.

"I-I don't have a quirk, but I-I still want to be a hero!" Izuku said defiantly. Yoshi leaned back looking over at Inko getting a sense of what his old friend wanted.

"I-we were hoping you could help with that Yoshi after all you're quirkless yourself, but that never stopped you from doing what was right." Inko said staring into Yoshi's eyes before bowing before him. "Hamato Yoshi please help my son achieve his dream." Izuku looked at his mom before mirroring her gesture.

"Please Mr. Yoshi I don't want to give up, I promise I'll work hard, I won't quit!" Yoshi looked between both greenettes and sighed.

"Izuku this will be hard work, it'll be painful and you will get hurt. I'm not a gentle teacher." Yoshi said standing up as Izuku raised his head. "If we do this, there's no going back, this will take all you have and more. Do you understand?"

Izuku stared into Yoshi's eyes. "Yes Sensei!"

Yoshi smiled and looked to Inko. "I will do what I can Inko, but I can't make any promises." Inko rose from her position and smiled shaking Yoshi's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Senpai!" Inko said before looking around. "I never asked how are the boys and Miwa doing?" Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"Being teenagers and driving me crazy. They should have been back already!" He said grabbing his walking stick and smacking it against a table leg. "They will feel my disappointment!" He growled before looking at Izuku. "Starting tomorrow you will come here every day after school and train under me is that understood?" Izuku promptly saluted.

"Yes sensei!" Both adults chuckled as Inko left with her son. It was just then that Yoshi heard a creak and threw his cane smacking someone in the head.

"Ow dad!"

Yoshi walked forward. "If you think that hurt just wait until you see the training I'll put you through!"

* * *

(Ten Years Later)  
A boy moves through the crowd like water without so much as jostling a single shoulder until he was at the front of the crowd watching as a Giant Villain was about to be apprehended by the upcoming Hero Kamui Woods. He's wearing a school uniform with red sneakers on the straps of his bag were four different colored wrappings red and blue on the right and orange and purple on the green haired boy whipped out a notebook with "Hero Analysis for the Future #13" on the cover. An older man with a trio of three pointed protrusions coming from his head jumped not having noticed the boy until he heard the mumbling, and wondered when he'd gotten there? "What are you kid a ninja fanboy?" The guy asked as the young boy turned looking at him and smiled brightly.

"Believe it or not you're not far off the mark." He said turning back to see Kamui Woods' Preemptive Binding Lacquer Chain Prison be cut short as a new Heroine stole his thunder.

"Canyon Cannon!" Izuku turned away as to not be blinded by the army of Paparazzi taking pictures of Mt. Lady's best feature. He began taking notes on the heroine as the man who'd spoken to him before began speaking.

"Let me guess kid you want to be a hero don't you?" He asked to which Izuku looked up and smirked.

"I will be a hero." He said simply before disappearing into the crowd heading to his middle school. Izuku walked into class without any notice except by one boy with spikey blonde hair and red eyes. Izuku took his seat as the teacher came in to start class.

"Alright class this is your last year of middle school it's time to start thinking about your future professions…Oh who am I kidding you all want to be heroes right?" The teacher asked as the class exploded with their quirks. Izuku just continued taking notes as the commotion was cut through by the voice of Katsuki Bakugou.

"Oi teach don't lump me in with this gutter trash, I'm the only person coming out of this school as a hero!" This immediately started a backlash among the other students.

"That's right Bakugou you applied to UA right?" The angry retorts were replaced by awe at the fact Katsuki was applying to the hardest hero school in the country.

"Yeah suck it wimps I'm going places you plebs could never reach!" He laughed arrogantly.

"Izuku also applied to UA." The teacher spoke not having noticed Izuku until right at that moment and felt guilty for outing the poor boy. The class immediately turned to Izuku not having noticed he was there until then. Izuku looked up from his notebook. The class didn't know what to make of Izuku. It was common knowledge the boy was quirkless, and yet he managed to keep stride with the top students, and even more impressive he survived Katsuki's bullying without ever getting injured. The kid was a walking miracle, so maybe he did have a chance to get in.

"That's right Sensei." He said simply ignoring the disbelieving looks on his fellow student's faces. Class continued on after that until the final bell rang, and Izuku began gathering his things before kicking his leg out from under his desk and tripping Bakugou making him explode the floor rather than Izuku's desktop as he gathered his things and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going Deku I've got something to say to you!" Katsuki shouted standing up angrily his palms smoking. "You're making fun of me right, thinking a quirkless shit like you could ever get into UA." Izuku looked at Katsuki over his shoulder gripping his bag tightly.

"Contrary to your belief Katsuki not everything everyone does has something to do with you. I'm applying to UA because I want to be a hero simple as that. You don't factor at all." He said walking towards the door only for it to be blocked by Bakugou's goons. Izuku sighed as he heard running footsteps behind him before dodging to the side at the last moment as Katsuki's hand exploded shrouding the room in smoke. The three boys coughed as the smoke cleared out of the room from an open window revealing Izuku to be long gone. Katsuki ran to the window seeing Izuku walking out of the school gates as if nothing had happened.

"I'll get you, you fucking nerd!" Katsuki shouted.

* * *

Izuku couldn't help, but chuckle at the pissed look on Katsuki's face as he left the school grounds. "I really wish Katsuki would get his head out of his ass and think about what he says more." Izuku spoke as his phone rang announcing a text. He pulled out his phone in its All Might case. He'd received a text from Mikey. **Dude we're getting pizza wanna hang?** The text read and Izuku smiled typing a quick affirmative he looked around deciding to take a short cut to the Dojo by cutting through this tunnel. "Ten months left and I'll be at UA I should up my training." Izuku said pondering how exactly to do that. For the past ten years he'd been training with Yoshi sensei to increase his overall physical capabilities. Strength training, endurance, and martial arts. His training was already extreme to say the least. Yoshi sensei was as good as his word all those years ago. "Maybe I'll finally take Raph up on his offer of extra training." Izuku said as he heard a rumble coming from the manhole cover he'd just passed. He turned seeing living sludge spew up from it and shoot straight towards him.

Izuku's training kicked in immediately as he gripped his backpack and ducked under the tendrils rolling to the side as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of long, slender, blunt wooden sticks. They were nondescript to be sure, but that didn't make them any less effective. Izuku stood up as the sludge coalesced into a single form and took notice of the armed young man in front of him. "You're making this way too hard kid, but if that's how you want it!" The sludge spoke a thick tendril of sludge shot towards him. Izuku spun both sticks in his hands at full speed eviscerating the slime as it splattered across the nearby walls before hooking his foot into his bag and hurling it at the sludge villain who swatted it aside only to find his quarry gone before he was hit in the eye with some kind of powder. "AAAHHHH!" The sludge villain reeled back covering his eyes as he began swinging sludge tendrils in a blind rage slamming into the walls and ceiling of the tunnel as Izuku skillfully dodged the tentacles. _I can't believe it I'm actually taking on someone with a quirk and winning! _Izuku thought to himself as he took a deep breath focusing only on the villain in front of him.

Izuku rushed forward before taking notice of the person standing behind the villain and took action by dodging to the side hugging the wall as **"TEXAS SMASH!" **rang out in the tunnel. The slime villain was plastered across the asphalt instantly as Izuku detached from the wall of the tunnel. Izuku knew that voice anywhere as he came face to face with All Might. **"Young man I must say you handled yourself quite well against that villain. I must apologize for letting him escape, but navigating sewers is quite difficult." **All Might said as he began gathering the unconscious slime into a two liter empty soda bottle. Izuku was floored this was his hero _the_ hero All Might standing in front of him and apologizing no less.

"**I have the perfect apology!" **All Might spoke taking notice of Izuku's bag on the ground and the notebook there in with his name on the front. He flipped through the pages looking for some empty space and casually glancing through the notes the boy had made about certain heroes before finding two empty pages and scrawled his autograph across it and handing it back to him. **"There you are Young Man." **All Might said handing over the autographed journal and stowing away the villain for the police. **"Now if you'll excuse me I'll hand this evil doer over to the police." **All Might said before Izuku spoke.

"I-I don't have a quirk, but I'm still trying to be a hero, do you think I can?" Izuku asked looking into All Might's eyes. The number one hero looked at this boy with wide eyes. _He took on a villain even though he was quirkless, and did a hell of a job as well. _All Might bit his lip as he looked the boy over. "You're skills are indeed impressive, but there are some things that skill alone can't overcome. I'm sorry young man." All Might said before jumping into the air unaware that the captured villain had fallen from his pocket as he landed on a rooftop exposing his weakened form. "That kid was really skilled, and he could definitely go places. Maybe he could-!" He thought rubbing his chin as he reached down to his pocket finding that his prisoner was gone. "Oh no!"

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou walked down a side alley still ranting about Deku's escape. "Fucking nerd thinks he's so smart the next time I see him I'll make sure to blow him inside out!" Bakugou said as he saw a bottle on the ground and kicked it sending it slamming into the wall and spilling its contents across the ground only for said contents to turn into a sentient slime creature.

* * *

Izuku walked along shaking his head. "I know he was only saying what he thought was right, but still." Izuku said clenching his fist as an explosion went off across the street from him. "Oh what now?" He said crossing the street and slipping to the front of the crowd and what he found shocked him. It was the slime villain again. "What's he doing free I thought All Might had him?" He whispered as several heroes worked to subdue the villain.

"He's got a hostage and with all these explosions going off nobody can get close." A couple of spectators said.

"Wait explosions?" Izuku asked as the Sludge Villain turned around revealing he was trying to possess Katsuki. Izuku grit his teeth as he rushed forward past the cordon of heroes towards the villain.

"Stop kid!" Someone shouted but it fell on deaf ears Izuku was focused only on the task at hand as he grabbed his two sticks and hurled them at the villain's eyes watching as he recoiled from the blows to his eyes and releasing Katsuki some as Izuku gripped Katsuki and pulled with all his might.

"You again, damn kid your luck just ran out!" The villain yelled as a giant sludge hand came to smack Izuku into the concrete only for it to be blocked at the last moment by All Might.

"**We have to stop meeting like this young man."** All Might said before striking back at the villain. **"DETROIT SMASH!" **The wind from All Might's attack blew away any and all sludge from the two boy's as All Might kept them from flying away. The crowd looked at the hole punched into the clouds before it began to rain.

"Amazing!" The crowd cheered as All Might let go of Izuku.

"**You might want to get out of here young man those heroes don't look too happy with you." **Izuku looked behind All Might seeing Death Arms and Kamui Woods coming for him and took the pro hero's advice and made a run for it before either hero could stop him.

* * *

Izuku sighed pulling out his phone seeing several missed texts from the guys and a dozen missed calls from his mother. "Yeah guess I'll have to miss out on the pizza this time." He said sending an apology to his sibling disciples before preparing to call his mother as All Might zoomed out in front of him like a living freight train.

"**I am here!" **He shouted before suddenly shrinking into a much smaller and frailer man hacking up blood.

"OH my god are you alright sir, do you need a hospital?" Izuku said reaching towards him. "Umm are you…All Might?" Izuku said looking the man over seeing similarities besides the fact this guy looked like a walking corpse.

"You would be correct Young man I am indeed the Symbol of Peace All Might, and this is my true form." Izuku was reeling at this revelation trying to connect the mighty Symbol of Peace to this frail skeletal figure.

"H-how is this possible?" Izuku asked as All Might wiped his mouth.

"You see this?" He asked raising his white t-shirt to reveal a gruesome wound in his side. "I got this about five years back, lost my entire stomach and half my respiratory system. I can only do hero work about three hours a day now. I rushed off without giving you a proper answer before because I was short on time. By the time I got to the scene of that incident with the sludge villain I was already out of time, and then there you were in the thick of it trying your hardest to help that boy and it moved me to action. You Izuku Midoriya shall take on my quirk and succeed me as the symbol of peace. Do you accept?" All Might asked holding his hand out to Izuku.

Izuku was in shock, could this really be happening? The hero of peace offering him his quirk? How was that possible and why him? All these questions buzzed through Izuku's mind like a kicked beehive. _After all this time all the hard work I've put in. The blood, sweat, and tears have given me this. _Izuku grabbed All Might's hand tightly. "Yes I accept!" All Might smiled and nodded clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"No hesitation I like that. Meet me tomorrow at Dagobah beach I'll explain everything and then your training will begin." Izuku nodded as he let go of All Might's hand the two parting ways. Izuku headed back home to his worried mother and explained that he simply lost track of time wandering around the city, it was better than the alternative of telling her the whole truth and possibly have her pass out from shock. He went to his room doing the last of his workout routine and homework for the day before calling it a night.

**A/N Alright first chapter done, so confession I only have about three maybe four heroes I know for sure, so if you want leave a suggestion on what heroes should be in the One for All pool. As always rate and reviews welcome.**


	2. Always Forward

**A/N Well seems we're off to a good start so far glad you guys like this story. I plan to keep Izuku with the standard One for All Stockpile and power transference like Canon the only quirks I'll be changing are the auxiliary quirks like black whip.  
MyMad-Robot doctor: You are correct sir I planned to take the powers of the SJ Big 3. (Goku, Luffy, Naruto, maybe bleach.) The other two slots I'm still debating, so keep with the recommendations guys it really helps. Now on with the story. Also my work schedule has changed so chapters will be uploaded on Thursday now.**

Izuku ended the call with Hamato Sensei. It was hard telling him that he wouldn't be able to train with him anymore, but unsurprisingly Yoshi seemed completely fine with it and even encouraged him to strike out on his own. "I wish I could tell you the truth sensei, but even I don't know what that is." He said to himself as he left the kitchen after having cleaned up after his breakfast. His mother wasn't up yet, the sun wasn't even up yet but he couldn't wait any longer. He tore off a sticky note writing a quick missive to his mother explaining he was leaving for early morning training and stuck it to the plastic wrapped plate he'd left for his mother.

He'd wanted to do something nice for his mother after all she made him breakfast every day without fail, and though he lacked her exceptional culinary skills he wasn't terrible in the kitchen. Izuku was dressed in a green muscle shirt that exaggerated his muscular frame. No one would accuse him of being a body builder, but he was in great shape a definitive six pack molded flush against the fabric of the shirt. He had on a pair of jean shorts and his trademark red shoes. Izuku walked out the front door locking it behind him as he stretched in the predawn hours before taking off at a loping jog towards Dagobah beach.

Izuku pounded the pavement cocooned in the early morning silence before the city came to life. He'd been in his run for more than an hour when he passed by a boy probably a handful of years older than himself. Izuku knew a lookout when he saw one, but pretended to ignore the other youth as he ran down the sidewalk past him and rounded the corner stopping once he was out of sight. "I wonder what he's up to?" Izuku said looking up the side of the building he'd rounded and smiled before beginning to climb the wall of the building. It wasn't easy no, but Hamato-sensei had taught him how to climb such surfaces and soon he was on the roof of said building and walked across it to look down into the alleyway the guy had been guarding and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Look what we have here." The lead thug said. He was tall with hair that seemed to be made of slime that oozed down to his shoulders. "What's a girl like you doing out here?" He asked grabbing hold of well nothing. If it wasn't for the set of clothes floating in midair there would be no indication a person was there and judging from the skinny jeans and tank top it was a girl.

"L-let me go please!" A feminine voice rang out as the girl struggled against the grip of Ooze's goons one looked like a mind flayer straight from D&D and the other had a long serpentine tail and a forked tongue.

"Sorry honey I can't do that you see me and the boys have a burning question. When we stick our dicks in you will we still be able to see them?" Ooze laughed at his disgusting remark as lizard flicked his tongue out against what he assumed was the girl's cheek. "And there's only one way to find out right?" He asked reaching forward to the button on her jeans.

"Noo-mphh!" Right as the girl went to call out a tentacle wrapped around her neck choking off her scream. Izuku had seen enough he took in all the information he could and then vaulted off the roof falling right on Ooze's shoulders dropping him to the concrete hearing a crunch as his face impacted the cement. Squid Face and lizard's eyes widened their shock leaving them wide open as Izuku rolled forward off of Ooze and punched Squid face in the knee dropping him down as Izuku rose up with a palm strike to his chin driving his head back against the wall knocking him unconscious.

Lizard hissed letting go of the girl as he spun whipping his tail towards Izuku who jumped off the wall to avoid the blow landing in front of the lizard man and drove his elbow into his stomach forcing all the air from him as he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach as he curled into the fetal position. Izuku turned back to the entrance of the alley seeing the lookout was gone. Now that there were no reinforcements coming he turned towards the girl only to be pulled into a spine crushing hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! That was terrifying I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't show up." Izuku awkwardly patted the girls back even if he couldn't see her, the moisture on his neck let him know she was crying. _Come on Izuku what would All Might do?_

"I- it's alright there's no need to think about that now. I'm here for you." He said leading her out of the alley and into the first rays of dawn. "I-I'm Midoriya Izuku by the way." He said as the invisible girl finally detached from him wiping her face off.

"I'm Hagakure, Toru Hagakure. Thank you for helping me Midoriya." She said bowing to him slightly. Izuku waved his hands.

"It's alright anyone would have done the same, and please call me Izuku." He said smiling at her. "Umm do you live around here I'll walk you home. I don't want to leave you alone in case their look out comes back with more guys." He said as Toru looked at him.

"Umm alright call me Toru then Izuku and yes I don't live far." She said as she began to lead Izuku back to her home stopping in front of her house gate. "Once again thank you so much!" Izuku smiled about to tell her not to worry about it before he felt lips on his cheek and Toru rushing off into her home. Izuku stood there for a moment touching his cheek before remembering why he was out this morning anyway.

"Oh man I'm going to be late!" He shouted as he took off towards Dagobah beach. He arrived well after sunrise, and though All Might said to meet him in the morning which it still was Izuku felt as if he'd let him down. "I'm sorry All Might I'm late I know, please forgive me!" Izuku said bowing repeatedly to his idol who only laughed as he sat on top of an old refrigerator in his muscular form in a long sleeved white t-shirt and cargo pants.

"**You're earnest I like that, but don't sweat the small stuff young Midoriya. I asked you to come here in the morning and by my clock it's still morning, now let's get down to brass-tacks. I told you yesterday that I would explain everything to you before we start so you're not going in blind." **Izuku nodded as he took a seat on an old space heater. All Might gave a cough before beginning his tale of One for All and All for one. "**Long ago when quirks were still fairly new there was a man who took advantage of the chaos of the time to build an army to do his bidding. That man's name was All for One, and he had the power to take quirks for himself or give them to others. He used his power and charisma to draw people to his side. The only one he couldn't convince was his younger brother who was sickly but had a strong moral compass. All for One forced a quirk on his brother whether as leverage or out of true concern for his brother I'm not sure. This quirk gave his brother the ability to stockpile power, but unknown to either the younger brother did possess a quirk of his own the power to give his quirk to others. These two quirks combined into the quirk I now have and the one you will soon inherit; One for all.** **And so you see Young Man this power created by evil and passed down from person to person to do good and one day rid the world of All for One once and for all. That is what One for All is and it's the power I'll be passing on to you as the ninth holder, but before that we need to get your body ready for it and that's why we're here."**

Izuku was still in a bit of shock learning about this ultimate evil with the power to take quirks and one day he would have to fight against him. He swallowed before acknowledging what All Might had said. "Get my body ready what do you mean and what does that have to do with this place?" He asked.

All Might nodded seeing how Izuku adapted so readily to the situation at hand it was a good sign being able to come to terms with such outlandish circumstances. "**Yes you see One for All has been passed down through seven other people besides the original owner each of them adding power to it making it stronger and stronger and all that power will be housed in you, so if you're not ready for it, it will kill you or at the very least blow your limbs off." **Izuku wrapped his arms around himself at the thought of losing his limbs to such a power.

"It's that strong hunh?" He asked taking a deep breath. "Well I'm ready All Might to do whatever it takes to make this power mine." Izuku said standing up ready for action.

"**Good to hear young man, for the next ten months I'll train you in preparation for the UA entrance exams. From what I saw in the tunnels you already have some training under your belt so this won't be as arduous, but we'll see, now I'll write up a training regimen for you, but the first step is for you to clear this portion of the beach of all this garbage." He said waving around the immediate area. **Izuku looked at all the large appliances and such already thinking about how best to move each piece. "**Remember this is a marathon not a sprint take your time and pace yourself. Now enough talk let's begin!" **Izuku jumped into motion grabbing the space heater he'd been sitting on and hauling it off. He did this for the rest of the day until sunset when All Might released him from training handing him several sheets of paper that detailed his workout regimen all the way down to his sleeping hours.

* * *

Not only did Izuku accomplish All Might's goal, but even went beyond clearing the entire beach in half the time he'd given the boy. All Might walked down to the completely cleared beach seeing Izuku practicing his Martial Arts stances until he noticed All Might coming up to him in his true form in a deep blue jacket with a scarf and jeans. "Young man you are truly surprising! You cleared the entire beach in record timing! I knew you'd probably complete it in less than ten months I was thinking seven or eight nine at the most but five, way beyond my expectations!" Izuku smiled wide his eyes glowing with joy at the praise of his idol.

"Thank you so much All Might." Izuku replied stretching his arms and legs before coughing on the steam of All Might's transformation.

"**Now that you've come this far I believe you are ready to receive my power. Now, eat this!"** Izuku looked at All Might as he plucked one of his silky blonde hairs and held it out to him. The teen cast his green eyes to the hair and back to All Might several times before speaking.

"You want me to eat your hair?" He asked with a skeptical look as All mgMight nodded.

"**Yes for you to have my power you need to take in my DNA." **Izuku plucked the hair from All Might's fingers and after rolling it into a tight ball swallowed it shuddering heavily.

"Now what?" Izuku asked as All Might took a battle stance.

"**Now you survive until the power comes to you." **He said before throwing a punch that Izuku barely dodged kicking up a large swath of sand with the air from his punch. Izuku landed to the left of All Might before smiling.

"Yes sir!" He shouted as All Might appeared before him instantly and threw a gut punch that Izuku blocked with both his arms feeling as if his bones would crack under the weight of the punch as he was sent sprawling backwards before rolling to the side narrowly avoiding another blow, the sand kicked up by All Might's attack allowed him to get some space between him and the pro hero moving stealthily through the sand shroud before it settled.

_I can't stay on defense I have to attack!" _Steeling himself Izuku ran forward at All Might's back sliding between the hero's legs as he turned around to face the attack and once behind All Might he jumped to his feet and spun on his heel driving a Kick into All Might's right side and that's when he felt it the power sparking to life within him and flowing outwards as he connected with All Might's side sliding the hero across the beach before Izuku fell to the ground clutching his leg as pain radiated through his body. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed looking at his bruised and broken leg. "What happened I-I thought you said I was ready!?" He said breathing harshly through clenched teeth as he looked at All Might in confusion.

All Might transformed into his smaller form clutching his side. _I think he broke a rib with that kick. _"It seems I was overly optimistic young Midoriya. You aren't ready for 100% just yet, but now that you know what it feels like to fire at all cylinders you can dial it back to a more manageable extent which will be the focus of these next five months. Right now I think it's best we get that leg of yours looked at." _I think I just created a monster. _ All Might thought to himself as he and Izuku climbed into a cab to the hospital.

* * *

Five Months Later

Izuku stepped foot onto the UA campus and took a breath. He was wearing his sleeveless forest green Gi and pants with the symbol of his dojo on his back and the left side of his chest. "This is it, all that training has lead up to this moment time to make it count." He said as an angry shout rang out behind him.

"Move it Deku you piss ant real talent coming through!" Katsuki shouted as he shoved past Izuku who stepped back to avoid any contact with the explosive teenager.

"And a good morning to you too Katsuki." He said shaking his head as he started into the school as well noticing a cute brown haired girl walking close by she seemed to be writing something on her palm and eating it? He smiled it was cute really._ I should give her some calming techniques before the exams to help her focus. _He thought before he lost her in the crowd and took a seat in the auditorium after getting his entrance card. He had just sat down when he felt someone squeeze him tightly around the neck as he looked down seeing a set of floating clothes hugging him. "T-Toru?" He said shocked at seeing or well not seeing Toru here.

"Fancy meeting you here Izuku I didn't know you were planning on going to UA too what a coincidence." She said taking the seat next to him as the room dimmed and Present Mic stepped on stage.

"Yeah I had no idea you were planning on studying to be a hero small world." Izuku whispered as Toru reached and plucked his card from his loose fingertips and looked it over before huffing.

"We're not in the same area that sucks I really wanted to see you, I mean see your quirk in action I didn't get a chance to see it when we met and you obviously know what mine is." She said giving him his card back to which Izuku gave an apologetic laugh.

"Sorry I guess?" He said rubbing the back of his head as Present Mic went on to explain the Entrance Exam.

"There will be three "villains" got me each one worth one, two, or three points respectively the exercise is simple destroy as many villains as you can and rack up a high score! Destroy them by any means necessary, but there is no interfering with the other contestant, so no Anti-hero nonsense If you understand say YEAH!" The auditorium was silent as a grave in response to Present Mic's enthusiasm.

"Excuse me sir on this pamphlet there are four villains if this is a mistake UA should be ashamed of itself, and you two take your flirting elsewhere some of us are serious about studying at this illustrious academy and becoming heroes!" Izuku arched a brow at this guy he certainly was a stickler and unknown to either of them Toru was making faces at the jerk with glasses.

Present Mic cleared his throat to gain the attention of all the future students. "Nice catch there, that fourth villain is more of an obstacle think of him like a natural disaster something best avoided if at all possible, now if there are no other questions go to your designated battlegrounds. Give it your all PLUS ULTRA!" They all dispersed to their battlefields Izuku stood in front of a massive gate as he looked around at all the other applicants not recognizing anyone except there was that girl he noticed in the crowd earlier. She seemed even more nervous than before and now might be the best time to offer her a breathing exercise or two to help calm and center herself, but right as he stepped forward a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"So are you planning to sabotage her from the start by interfering with her warm up exercise?" Izuku looked up into the face of the guy who'd called him and Toru out at the assembly.

"Is it your policy to jump to conclusions about people you've just met?" He asked swiping the boy's large palm off his shoulder as the gates to the training field opened.

"There are no countdowns in battle go, go, GO!" Shouted Present Mic as from the middle of the crowd a green light shot forward leaving the rest in its dust as Izuku barreled into the battle ground jumping up onto one of the buildings taking note of the terrain and all nearby enemies and formulating a plan of attack.

"Alright One for All let's do this." He said as he closed his eyes and let One for All flow through his body green lightning arcing around and cloaking his body. "One for All Full Cowl." He said stepping off the edge and running down the side of the building before dive-bombing onto one robot causing an explosion that shattered the windows around him. Izuku snatched the shards of glass out of the air as he ran forward and hurled the shards impaling three robots as he passed by before they exploded. The other applicants looked on shocked at the speed in which Izuku racked up points before they too joined in the fray desperately trying to catch up.

In a monitoring room All Might stood in the back never taking his eyes off Izuku as he put his training to the test. He couldn't keep the proud smile off his face until he felt a whack to his shin. "Ow, ow, ow! Recovery Girl why?!" He shouted hopping on one leg as he clutched his shin.

"Wipe that smile off your face or have you forgotten how many times I had to come patch the two of you up?" the elderly lady in a doctor's coat and eye shield huffed.

"I told you I'm sorry we both got out of hand back then, but there's no need to worry now. He knows his limits." All Might said as he turned back to the screen just as the principal released the Boss of this game.

Izuku punched through a robot jumping back from the explosion and chopping through the neck of another robot as he landed watching it fall backwards and erupt in smoke. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he did some quick math. "I should be at ninety-seven just three more and I'll have an even hundred." He said jumping up the side of a nearby building to take stock of how many enemies were left before the ground began to rumble and an immense shadow swept over him. He looked up seeing the "Natural Disaster" they were supposed to avoid. "Natural Disaster that's more like a cataclysmic event!" He shouted shocked at the size of it. He was about to get out of the way of this thing before he heard a scream and looked down to see that brown haired girl from earlier she seemed to be trapped under some debris caused by the appearance of the Zero Pointer. "I can't run." He said turning to face the giant robot and felt his face break into the widest smile ever. "Shishishi well let's see if I can stop a natural disaster with a punch."

Izuku thought he'd feel more fear or anxiety, but all he could feel was excitement. He crouched down channeling his full cowl into his legs before jumping upwards cracking the roof he'd been standing on as he rocketed upwards towards the robot's face. He remembered what All Might had told him about using One for All. _Clench your buttocks and scream from the bottom of your heart SMASH! _Izuku took a deep breath and right as got eye level with the bot and went to scream out smash something in the back of his mind shouted as well. Izuku reared back feeling One for All gather in his arm. "PISTOL SMASH!" Izuku drove his fist into the robot's face caving it in as explosions burst from multiple parts of the robot's body as he began to fall laughing at first before he realized what was happening and looked for a way to slow his descent.

Right before he hit the ground someone slapped him across the face and immediately stopped his fall midair, before he was dropped to the ground and saw the cute girl with brown hair smile at him and then vomit on the pavement. "Uhh thanks for that, for some reason I thought I'd be fine hitting the pavement until I realized I wouldn't be." He said as she gave a thumbs up continuing to empty her guts. Izuku stood up looking at his hand and arm seeing some light bruising and knew at least one bone in his arm was broken. "Damn went past my limit." He said as Recovery girl came forward handing out candy until she got to him and slapped his shin with her cane causing him to yelp.

"Know your limits do ya, yeah right!" She huffed before healing his arm and taking the girl with her to ease her nausea.

Izuku followed the rest of the applicants out of the arena before heading home. The faculty said it'd take week or so before he'd get word on whether or not he passed the entrance exam. He was heading out of the school when someone jumped on his back. He looked up and saw sky knowing it was Hagakure. "So how'd you do Izuku?" She asked hopping off his back and walking beside him.

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I had ninety-seven points, but then I took out that big robot, that we were all supposed to avoid, so I don't know if that'll count against me for not following directions." He said sighing as Toru looked at him shocked. There had been one of those big guys in her area too, and she'd run like heck until time ran out, but he'd gone and destroyed it? That was insane!

"You're amazing Izuku!" She said vibrating with excitement before she grabbed his hand and pulled a pen from her purse and scrawled a number across his palm. "That's my number you call me right after you get your acceptance letter understand, the very second after you read it." She said letting go of his hand before rushing off.

Izuku looked at his hand and then at the retreating figure of Toru. "Um ok." He said as he headed home. The next week was the longest of his life filled with exercise and repeated mailbox checks. He'd called Hamato sensei to tell him how the exam went and was told by the guys they'd throw him a party when he got accepted. He smiled at the thought. He'd also been texting Toru, or well more like being bombarded with Toru's machine gun texts. It was like for every one he sent there was another ten from her. He was pretty sure the strongest part of his body was his thumb now. As Izuku was lost in thought his mother scrambled into the house with a letter as if she'd wrest it from the hands of some evil organization that was hot on her trail.

"Izuku I-I-it's here y-your ac-acceptance letter." She said holding out the envelope to him. He looked at as if it was a vicious animal ready to rip his throat out before he grabbed it and retreated to his room. Izuku took a deep breath before tearing open the envelope revealing a small disk that began playing a hologram of All Might in his buff form and a yellow pinstriped suit.

"**Greetings young Midoriya sorry I haven't been in touch this last week dotting Is, crossing Ts and all that. Now I know you're on pins and needles and I'll answer your question right after you see this." **The screen shifted from All Might to an image of the girl he'd saved. She was talking to Present Mic. "I heard him say he only needed three points to pass and yet he gave that up to save me. I-I have to pay him back somehow can you give him some of my points. It's not fair he was so close and lost it because of me." She said clenching her eyes against her tears before Present Mic put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry about him he's doing just fine with the points he has, there's no need to give him yours." The screen shifted back to All Might smiling as always in front of Izuku's passing score.

"**How could a school of heroism reject someone for such a heroic act? You Midoriya have made it welcome to UA your Hero Academia." **The screen cut off soon after that as Izuku stood in his darkened room tears spilling down his face as he turned and opened the door finding his mother pacing in front of it and snatched her into a tight hug.

"I-I did it mom, I made it!" He said squeezing her tightly as the two cried happily into the other.


	3. First Day

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the suggestions keep them coming. Nothing is concrete until I've revealed it in a chapter (except for Goku, Luffy, and Naruto they aren't going to change. I love all the different ideas you guys have so I don't want to limit myself until the very last second.**

**MyMad-Robotdoctor: Wow your ideas are really in depth, so thanks for your input it's got me thinking a lot about what I take from which heroes.  
Tiguylerobot: Well I hadn't thought of an antihero Deku, but now that you mention I just might have to try it. And I'm so glad you noticed the splinter intro I didn't know who to put as Izuku's master it was between him and Samurai Jack, but I decided on Splinter.  
Once again thanks for the suggestions and keep them coming you guys help shape this story too happy reading.**

Izuku walked out of Hamato Dojo turning around and giving a bow to his sensei and his sibling disciples; his brothers and sister. Yoshi, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Miwa all felt like family to him he didn't know where he'd be without them. Unlike their father Master Splinter's sons did have quirks apparently the four of them were quadruplets he'd adopted during his time in America and shared the Quirk Kappa, they were all anthropomorphic turtles. Miwa was his biological daughter from his wife who passed shortly after giving birth to her. She also possessed a quirk; Lamia from the waist down Miwa had a white snake body while from the waist up she was humanoid with scales on her arms and even sported the forked tongue, vertical pupils and fangs. "Thank you so much Hamato-sensei for everything I'll try to come by on the weekends to continue my training and see you guys." Splinter smiled patting Izuku's shoulder.

"It was my pleasure to train you Izuku you're like one of my own and I look forward to the things you will accomplish in the future." Splinter said smiling as he presented Izuku with a medallion with the Hamato symbol it looked like a turtle with four circles on the shell. "I gave each of my children one of these when they graduated and now I give this to you." He said placing it around Izuku's neck before making way for his sons and daughter to see Izuku off.

Leonardo came up and handed Izuku a small book. "Being the oldest means being a leader and it's the same for being a hero the whole country looks up to the number one hero, so I figured this book might help. It got me through some of our rougher ordeals hopefully it will do the same for you." Izuku read the title of the book _"Perfection the Pointless Pursuit." _"Nobody is perfect you will make mistakes and I hope this will help you learn from them and keep pushing forward." Leo said bowing slightly to Izuku as Izuku did the same.

"Yeah, yeah move it!" Raphael said pushing Leo to the side as he gave Izuku a new pair of Escrima Sticks. "These should be able to handle that new strength of yours and Donnie may have teched them out a bit." Raph said before Slugging Izuku in the arm. "Knock 'em dead kid." He said before walking away as Donatello came forward shaking his head.

"Sorry about our resident brute anyway I talked with your mother about your hero costume and well I hope you like it." He said holding out a briefcase and then dropped a very thick book onto it. "And this is the instruction manual everything you need to know about the suit read it memorize it. This. Is. Your. Bible." Donnie said punctuating each of the last four words with a slap to the book.

"I think he gets it Donnie." Mikey said vaulting between the two and smiled before pulling out a box. "This my friend is the limited edition SDCC Exclusive Box Set of us when we were heroes in America bro!" Izuku's eyes nearly burst from his skull as he looked at the collectible.

"Mikey I-I can't accept this it's worth over $500!" Izuku said trying to give it back, but Mikey refused.

"Don't sweat it little bro we all got one, but the bros just gave them to me so I have spares." He said smiling as he put both hands on Izuku's shoulder. "I the Holy Chalupa bless your endeavor my brother." He said before tearing up. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He shouted before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing although his crying could still be heard from outside.

Miwa sighed. "He's so dramatic, here you go." She said handing him a white snake ring. "For luck." She said simply before slithering away as Izuku stared at the ring and smiled to himself tearing up as he slid the ring on and looked at the five of them.

"Thank you so much." He said bowing one last time and then leaving putting Raph's and Mikey's gifts into his bag alongside Donnie's instruction manual and hefted both case and gym bag as he left. He had somewhere else to go before heading home. Tomorrow would be the start of UA and he wanted to pay his respects to everyone who helped and encouraged him. He made his way to Dagobah beach and saw all might in his small form. He'd called the hero last night asking to meet with him this morning and All Might had agreed. Izuku walked up to All Might setting down the briefcase and gym bag. "Thank you for meeting with me All Might I know you must be busy." Izuku said bowing as All Might waved it off.

"You are my pupil and successor Izuku if I have time you are always my priority now I think I know why you called me here and there is no reason to worry Young Midoriya. I had nothing to do with you getting into UA; you did it on your merits and yours alone, so there's no reason to doubt yourself." All Might said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder as the young boy shook his head.

"Oh no All Might I would never assume you would break the rules for me! The reason I called you here was to thank you properly. I always wanted to be a hero and I strove for it pushing myself in my training, but I always knew that there was a greater chance of me not getting in without a quirk. Nobody thought I could do it except my sensei and my mother, but then you came along. The symbol of peace and you gave me your quirk. I'm so thankful and I want you to know I will do whatever it takes to make it to the top. I won't give up!" Izuku shouted punching his fist into the air and smiling as wide as possible. All Might transformed into his buff form his blue t-shirt stretching tight across his muscular frame.

"**Hahaha that's what I want to hear Young Midoriya go forth and show the world that you are here!"** All Might said punching his fist into the air as well stirring the sand from the beach as the morning sun shone upon them both. Izuku said his goodbyes to All Might before heading home seeing his mother waiting on him.

"Welcome home Izuku did you have fun with Splinter and his family?" She asked hugging her son as he walked in kicking off his shoes.

"I'm home mom and yeah the guys sent me off with a bang." He said smiling as he hugged his mother picking her up off her feet a little startling her some.

"Izuku put me down stop showing off." She said playfully slapping his back as he set her down.

"I just wanted to say thank you mom you believed in me when no one else did, and you did everything to help me on my dream no matter what. Introducing me to master Hamato helping me stick to my diet my UA instructor gave me. You've always been there for me and I want you to know I appreciate it so much and I love you." Izuku said looking at his mother as she teared up quickly the tears streaming down her face like a river as he hugged him.

"You don't have to thank me Izuku it's my job no matter what you do I will always believe in you."

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes as he stood outside the door of class 1-A and took a deep breath before releasing it. _This is it the start of my journey to being a hero. No matter what happens I just have to remember the people who put their faith in me._ Images of Hamato and his family, All Might, and his mother rolled through his head as he opened the door and walked in on an argument.

"You there get your feet off that desk right now! You are disrespecting the history this desk has seen and all the future students who will in inhabit it." Shouted the glasses guy who called out him and Toru during the exam ceremony and jumped to conclusions about what he had planned for the brown haired girl who he saw was in the back of the classroom and when their eyes met her face flushed and she looked away from him.

"Get off my ass and get the stick out of yours four eyes, there won't be any future students after me because once I become the top hero they won't need anybody else!" Shouted Katsuki Bakugou his winning personality at full force this morning. Izuku thought about intervening before he sensed someone approaching him and turning threw his arms out to catch none other than Toru before spinning with her in his arms as she giggled before he sat her down on her feet next to him. "Izuku you caught me!" Toru giggled glad she was invisible so nobody could see her blushing like a stop sign.

"Sorry Toru you caught me off guard." He said before a pair of black eyes engulfed his vision.

"Toru, Izuku first name basis already? You move fast stud no wonder you were the top scorer in the entrance exam." Izuku took a step back to see who was talking to him. It was a pink skinned girl with frizzy pink hair and horns with black sclera and yellow eyes. "Oooh checking me out already slow down buddy you don't even know my name. It's Mina Ashido by the way I-zu-ku." She said eyeing him like a lioness before Katsuki interjected himself.

"Deku the top scorer that's a load of horse shit!" Katsuki said rushing over to stand face to face with Deku. "What's this shit about you taking out a zero pointer Deku? What'd you do bribe the judges, black mail some of these guys with those creepy notebooks of yours!?" Katsuki shouted before a voice was heard at the doorway.

"It's too early for this nonsense sit down and be quiet class is in session." They all turned to see a sentient sleeping bag talking to them? The sleeping bag or man inside it stood and unzipped it as everyone took their seats. He reached into his pocket and clicked a stop watch. "My name is Aizawa Shota I'm your homeroom teacher. In the time it took you to quiet down hundreds of lives could have been lost if this were a hero situation. You all have no discipline, but I'm going to change that. We're going to have a Quirk Assessment test and the bottom scorer will be expelled."

There was uproar from all the students as the boy with glasses stood up. "That is completely unreasonable; you can't just expel us as you please!" Their teacher gave a manic smile as a sadistic light shone in his eyes.

"Guess we'll see about that won't we?" He asked as a shiver went through the students. "Put your gym clothes on and meet me out on the sports field, and be quick about it." He said leaving out the door as the boys and girls split off to their respective dressing rooms. Izuku took off his clothes the medallion given to him by Master Splinter and Miwa's ring dangling against his bare chest as he began putting on his gym pants when someone spoke to him. It was a blonde boy with a large tail with a blonde tuft at the tip.

"You're a student of Hamato Yoshi correct?" He said pointing at Izuku's medallion. "I saw your Medallion and thought I'd ask."

"Yes I'm Izuku Midoriya. Do you know Master Hamato?" Izuku asked slipping on his gym shirt hiding his necklace from view.

"I know of Master Hamato from my own master. He praises Master Hamato as a warrior and skilled teacher. I'm Mashirao Ojiro nice to meet you Midoriya." He said with a warm smile as the two shook hands.

"And I am Tenya Iida we took the entrance exam together and I want to say I am sorry for my behavior obviously you had no ill intentions for that girl and saw through to the deeper meaning of the exam. I am truly sorry for my behavior." The boy with glasses said performing a perfect ninety degree bow. Izuku shook his head.

"Forget it we were all on edge and I can't be mad at you for trying to look out for someone else, just, you know give people a little more faith." He said patting Iida's shoulder as they left the locker room gathering on the sports field.

"Alright now that you're all here, we're going to do a series of physical tests in which you will use your quirks to get the best score possible." He said before looking at Midoriya and tossing the ball to him. "You go first throw this ball as hard as you can. I'll measure its distance with this. Do whatever you need to as long as you don't leave the circle." He said pointing to the circle on the ground as Izuku walked into it and took a deep breath before green energy roiled around him. He took a pitcher's stance before hurling the ball as hard as he could. Aizawa looked at the readout screen of his device before turning it to show Izuku had hurled the ball 750mt. The other students' eyes went wide at this as Izuku moved back to his standing position.

"Nice one Izuku!" Toru said squeezing his arm against her chest Izuku's arm being squished in between her breasts causing the other students to blush and one short boy with purple spheres for hair to bite his lip in a jealous rage.

"Next is you." Aizawa said cutting through the levity of the moment as he tossed another ball to Katsuki. He stepped forward glaring at Izuku before hurling the ball with a massive explosion. "DIE!" The ball rocketed upward into the sky and out of sight. Aizawa showed off Bakugou's score showing he'd only thrown the ball 705mt. He growled his palms smoking as he glared at Deku.

"This doesn't mean shit Deku I'll beat your ass in everything else!" He shouted stepping out of the circle as the test continued with the remaining eighteen students, but all were astonished when the girl Izuku had saved during the entrance exam revealed to be Ochaco Uraraka scored infinity putting all scores to shame before moving onto the next test a fifty meter dash. Everyone seemed to have adjusted to the pressure of the test adapting to the intensity of the moment, until Izuku and Katsuki stood at the starting line of the fifty meter dash. The pressure seemed to ratchet up through the roof the very air becoming heavy under the tension between Izuku and Katsuki until the starting signal blared releasing all that tension into forward movement between the two. Katsuki blasted forward like a horizontal rocket while Izuku pushed off the ground leaving indentions of his shoes in the ground soaring forward as a green bolt. The two's take off blasting air into the crowd of students nearly blowing away the purple haired boy, but as quickly as it had started it was over with Katsuki crossing the line with a time of 4.13 and Izuku right on his tail with a time of 4.14.

"What'd I tell you Deku I'm going to crush you in every test!" Katsuki shouted walking away as Izuku watched him go. He shook his head as he thought. _I need to up my reaction time against Bakugou or an equally fast opponent me activating Full Cowl takes too long. _The others watched the two boys in awe the quirk assessment didn't seem to matter to them in the least compared to whatever they had against one another. Their mentality seemed to infect everyone making them all push themselves harder.

"The fated battle of rivals starts here." Stated Ochaco Uraraka as the next two stepped up to the starting line in the end Tenya Iida took the top spot with a time of 3.04 seconds. The rest of the tests seemed to follow suit with Bakugou and Midoriya competing with one another rather than just trying to pass the test. In the grip test the top scorers were Izuku with an even 600kg of force and Mezo Shoji behind him with 540kg. Katsuki raged at the overwhelming defeat vowing to beat him in the next test, but wound up tying with Izuku as both cleared the sandbox even though Izuku landed farther than Katsuki. Neither gained a foothold in the next test seeing as how the purple dwarf destroyed the record for repeated side jumps.

The three remaining tests were of no consequence to the two as they were sure they both were going to be far from the bottom. "Alright testing is done and since it would be irrational to call out your scores one at a time I'll put them all up here." He said pressing a button on a remote that called up a hologram with all 20 test scores. Izuku looked and smiled seeing that he was in the top five. The scores went from Momo Yaoyorozu, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Tenya Iida, Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, Mashirao Ojir, Ejiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Ochaco Uraraka, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Tsuyu Asui, Yuga Aoyama, Hanta Sero, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure, and Minoru Mineta being dead last.

The poor boy looked Shell shocked his very soul attempting to leave his body as Toru hugged Izuku. "I was so close to being eliminated Izuku!" She shouted sobbing against his chest in joy.

"Um i-it's ok Toru you passed in the end that's all that matters." He said patting her head awkwardly as some of the guys glared at him and the girls gave a unanimous "Awww". Blushing at the tenderness between the two.

"Oh man I so want me some of that!" Mina shouted pumping her fists up and down jealously, saying what all the girls in the class were thinking.

"Oh yeah that whole expelling the lowest scoring student was a necessary deception, no one is going anywhere as of yet." Aizawa said smiling. "Go back and get into your uniforms you still have the rest of the day, so I wouldn't rest on your laurels any of the other teachers could do something like similar and they might not be lying." He said walking away as the students gave a huge gulp.

"**Aizawa you're quite the liar, you have no problem expelling students so what happened this time?" **All Might said looking at Aizawa who rounded the corner the massive man had been hiding behind sporting yellow pinstripe suit. Aizawa cast a lazy gaze to All Might.

"You're right I would have expelled the last place student or all of them with no problem, the only thing that stopped me was those two." He said pointing at Izuku and Katsuki who seemed to be arguing while Tenya tried to break it up. "Those two didn't give a damn about my test it was all about pushing past the other which made the others want to push past them. They inspired the other students to overcome their fear and do their best. That's what we need in heroes." He said simply before walking away from All Might who smiled his trademark grin.

"**You're a kind man in your own way Aizawa."**

* * *

The school day was over and after what Aizawa sensei had put them through Izuku was more than ready to call it a day. He walked out of the locker room spotting Ojiro next to the door. "Do you have a moment Midoriya?" Ojiro asked as Izuku nodded.

"Sure thing Mashirao what can I do for you?" He asked as Ojiro smiled.

"Feel free to call me Ojiro for starters, but I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind sparring with me from time to time. My master has the deepest respect for Master Hamato and I would like to face one of his students, you know iron sharpens iron-"

"And brother sharpens brother." Izuku finished for him before holding his fist out to Ojiro. "Of course Ojiro I'd be honored to spar with you and call me Izuku." He said as Ojiro bumped his fist against Izuku's. The two exchanged contact info and agreed to train at Dagobah beach at the end of the week. Izuku smiled seeing Ojiro leave and walked out soon after stopping at his shoe locker to grab his sneakers. He walked towards the front door only to be pulled into a shadowy corner. He immediately went on the defensive grabbing hold of the person's wrist only to see that it was Uraraka wearing a pained expression.

"I-I'm so sorry Uraraka-san I just reacted." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarassment as Uraraka smiled bashfully her eyes darting to and away from his.

"It was my fault I shouldn't have grabbed you like that I umm just wanted to talk to you alone." Izuku nodded thinking about what this could be about.

"Thank you for talking to the teachers on my behalf Uraraka-san I really appreciate it. That was really nice of you." He said smiling at her as he saw her eyes shine with unshed tears before she chuckled wiping her eyes.

"I-I was going to thank you for saving me during the entrance exam. You risked everything for me and now you're thanking me? You really are a nice guy Midoriya." She said wiping her face before looking at Izuku and pressing her lips to his. Izuku was caught off guard it was like some had shut off his brain. He just stood there as Uraraka kissed him. As quickly as it had started it was over. "Like I said t-th-thank you!" She said before rushing off. Izuku stood there in the shadow of the entryway of the school with a finger to his lips as he listened to Uraraka's retreating footsteps. It felt like an eternity before Izuku walked out of the school building and heading home, unknown to either there had been someone else there and she had seen everything.

"So that's how it is then, alright I'm all in." She said leaving the school once she was sure Izuku was gone and headed home to plan her own strategy to capture the greenette for herself.


	4. Explosion of Change

**A/N Chapter four guys I'm excited for what's going down in this chapter.**

**Shadow Joestar: Things will definitely get interesting from her one out I assure you.  
Starwing1995: I'm not sure about that power.  
Now onto the story!**

Izuku's head was in a fog after what happened yesterday after school. He'd brushed his teeth last night and this morning and he could still taste Uraraka on his lips, not that he'd been trying to get rid of her taste he wasn't sure he ever wanted to not taste her. His face was as red as a tomato and people were taking notice. Toru walked over as they sat in class waiting for their teacher to show up. Apparently today was Hero Study and they had a special instructor for the class. "Izuku are you ok?" Toru asked placing a hand on his shoulder causing the boy to jump.

"Oh uh h-hi Toru! No I-I'm fine just um excited for class today didn't sleep much last night." He explained hoping that would ease Toru's concern.

"Or maybe you were up last night dreaming of a special girl and that's why you couldn't sleep? Had to get up early and change the sheets hunh, boys sure have it rough." Mina said sitting on Izuku's desk causing the boy to start sweating.

"See here now, that is not a subject to be discussed in the classroom of all places, and it's Midoriya's personal business you should respect that Ashido-san." Tenya said coming to Izuku's rescue. Mina shrugged as she slid off Izuku's desk her skirt hiking itself up as she did so flashing Izuku a bit of her black and blue striped panties before it fell back into place.

"Calm down Iida maybe if you relieved some of that stress more often you'd be more chill. It's not healthy to hold back. Right Midori?" Mina said as she walked back to her desk as Toru fumed some also heading back to her desk all the while Uraraka sat with her head in her hands her face scarlet as her thoughts were consumed of images of Izuku doing _that_ while imagining her.

_Oh no Izuku wouldn't do that, he's too nice, but what if he did? I wonder what he imagined us doing!?" _Uraraka felt something wet hit her desk and looked down at a drop of blood. She reached to her face realizing her nose was bleeding. She quickly reached for a tissue as the classroom door opened only to reveal All Might himself in his Silver Age costume no less.

"**I am here to teach!" **He announced as the class was engulfed in awe of his presence.

"It's All Might can you believe it!" Shouted a redheaded kid with sharpened teeth.

"Yes it is most incroyable!" Said a blonde boy with sparkles in his eyes.

"**Yes students it is I All Might here to teach your hero studies class, but before that I'd like you all to introduce yourself and your quirks in seating order. I'm sure with all that tension on the first day you didn't have a chance to get acquainted." **He said waving his hand at the blonde boy with the perfect hair. He stood up waving his hands at the entire class.

"My name is Yuga Aoyama my most merveilleux quirk is Naval Laser." He said in a French accent flipping his hair in the most grandiose way possible before sitting down.

Next was Mina. "My name is Mina Ashido and my quirk is Acid. I can produce acid from my skin that can eat through almost anything." She said smiling with a wink before sitting back down.

The next was a girl with long green hair and the most impressive poker face anyone had ever seen. "I'm Tsuyu Asui please call me Tsu. My quirk is frog and I can do pretty much anything a frog can. Stick to surfaces, shoot my tongue out to 20 meters, jump extreme distances and such." She said before sitting down just as calmly.

Next to stand was Iida his arms bent at perfect right angles as he spoke in a clipped manner. "I am Tenya Iida my quirk is engine. The engines in my calf allow me to augment my running speed. It is a pleasure to meet you all and thank you All Might for allowing us this proper introduction you are truly a studious man!" He said before bowing to their teacher who scratched his cheek bashfully.

"**Umm your welcome young Iida."** _ Man I'm doing great at this teacher thing! _All Might thought pridefully as the next student introduced herself. Ochaco stood up taking a deep breath casting an eye at Izuku to see he was looking to and away from her with a blush on his face.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka my quirk is Zero Gravity, by touching something with all the pads on my fingers I can make something weightless until I release it by touching my pads together again." Ochaco sat down quickly looking to Izuku to see he was writing in a notebook and noticed he switched to a new page as each student introduced their power. _Wonder what he's doing?_ She thought as the next person stood.

"My name is Mashirao Ojiro my quirk is Tail." He said as he flexed his tail seeing it bulge with muscles before sitting again.

The next was a blonde boy with a black lightning streak through his hair. "Hello ladies the name's Denki Kaminari quirk electrification. In other words I'll give you a shocking experience." He said winking at all the girls in the room earning a series of uamuseded faces as he sat down.

Giving a cough the redheaded boy who spoke out first stood up. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima my quirk is hardening. I can make my skin like stone." He as his hand became rigid before he released it and sat down.

The next boy stood up he had a rock like head and in his hands a piece of paper that read. _Koji Koda quirk Anivoice. I can speak to and control animals with my voice._ He quickly sat down as if the act of standing was too outgoing for him.

The next to stand was a muscular boy with brown hair and thick lips. "Rikido Sato quirk Sugar Rush. The more sugar I eat the stronger I get, but my intelligence goes down accordingly."

After Sato was the tallest boy in class with silver hair covering one eye and a mask across his face. One of his nubs became a mouth to speak for him. "My name is Mezo Shoji my quirk is Dupliarms I can replicate any part of my body with one of them. Nice to meet you." He said with a small bow before sitting back down.

A girl took his place and stood with purple hair and earphone jacks trailing from her earlobes one of which she was twirling with her finger. "Kyoka Jiro quirk Earphone jack. I can plug my jacks into almost anything and then blast my heartbeat into it, even directly into someone's brain." She said casting a vicious eye to Denki and the purple short stack who both gave a loud gulp.

After her was a black haired boy with a wide smile and long arms. "I'm Hanta Sero and my quirk allows me to shoot a tape like material out of my elbows." He said giving a salute to the class as he sat down.

After him was the most unique of all the students. A boy with a crow's head stood up. "You may address me as Fumikage Tokoyami. My quirk is Dark Shadow I have a sentient shadow beast within me that I use to do my bidding." As if to demonstrate said shadow beast came from his stomach giving a thumbs up. "_Yep that's me." _It said before disappearing as quickly as it came once Tokoyami sat down

After Tokoyami stood a boy with two tone white and red hair and blue and grey eyes. He had a large burn mark over his left eye. "Shoto Todoroki Quirk: Half Hot, Half cold. I use fire with my left side and ice with my right." His face never changed and his voice was as flat as two day old open soda.

Toru took his place her uniform vibrating with excited energy. "I'm Toru Hagakure my quirk is invisibility and no it's not voluntary I've been invisible since the day I was born. It's so nice to share a class with you guys! Let's do our best!" She said giggling happily before sitting down.

Izuku placed his hands over his ears for what came next knowing what Bakugou would do and since he sat right behind him he didn't want to go deaf at such a young age. "Listen up all you scrubs because I'm only going to say this shit once! I'm Katsuki Bakugou quirk explosion, in other words I'll turn you fuckers into ash in a heartbeat if you get in my way! Especially you, fucking Deku!" Katsuki said turning around to face Izuku who was taking his hands off his ears. Even with that precaution he could still hear Katsuki clear as day. He sighed as he stood up.

"Duly noted Katsuki. Hello I'm Izuku Midoriya my quirk is Stockpile." He said casting an eye at All Might who gave an imperceptible nod. "I store energy in my body and then use that stored energy to augment myself. Such as my enhanced strength. I look forward to spending the next few years with all of you." He said with a small bow before sitting down. Everyone was surprised to hear Izuku speak so eloquently after seeing him compete so fiercely with Katsuki they had assumed the two were more alike, but it was like night and day.

Midoriya and All Might had talked about what to call his quirk since One for All was a secret he had to come up with something believable that explained everything, so to avoid lying outright they decided to just reveal the stockpile part of the quirk.

The shortest kid in the class stood up his purple spheres shining in the classroom light. "I'm Mineta Minoru my quirk is Pop Off. I can take these balls off my head and stick them to anything. Depending on how healthy I am they might stay for a whole day." He said tossing the ball repeatedly in his hand. "They also don't stick to me. I want to get to know all of you especially all the girls!" He said a dark gleam in his eyes that sent a shiver through all the girls in class as he sat down.

Giving a polite cough the last student stood up. Her figure drawing the eyes of most of the students not to mention her perfect appearance from her Quaffed hair styled into a bountiful ponytail and her perfectly pressed uniform she was the vision of order and decorum and spoke just as well. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu my quirk is creation. I can create any non-organic object given that I know enough about its structure, pleasure to meet you all." She said taking her seat once more as All Might clapped.

"**Wonderful, wonderful now that you all know a little about eachother I hope you begin to grow your relationships as well as your quirks, now get dressed!"**He said as he pressed a button and small doors sprang out from the left wall with each student's number on them. **"The support companies worked hard on your specific costumes and now we'll put them and you to the test. Get into your costumes and meet me at testing ground Beta for your lesson." **He said before opening the door and running full speed away kicking up a small dust storm as he did so leaving his class to get ready for whatever the pro hero had in store for them.

* * *

All Might stood at the entrance to training ground Beta as he heard footsteps and saw the students approaching in their hero costumes. Yuga appeared in something akin to knight armor with a violet sparkling cape. His belt also seemed to be modified more than his usual and on his face was a red wing shaped visor. He seemed to shift position every few seconds to show off how magnificent his suit was on him.

Mina came out in a purple and turquoise skin tight body suit combined with a vest with fur along the collar and a white mask.

Tsuyu's suit was also skin tight colored black and green with yellow frog markings with goggles on her head and heels that mimicked frog feet.

Whereas Yuga only took the knight motif so far Iida went all the way wearing full body silver colored armor with engine pipes along his legs and a helmet that fully covered his head except his eyes.

Ochaco's suit was a skin tight body suit colored black and pink with large cuffs around her wrists and pink boots with cushioned heels. Izuku could hardly take his eyes off her until he heard Mineta say how awesome this school was. He looked at the boy and shook his head. Not sure whether to be impressed by his brazenness about his perversion or pity him for the brutal retribution he would no doubt receive in the future.

Mineta was in a full purple body suit that came up over his head as a mask with yellow gloves, boots and cape.

Izuku saw that Ojiro was sticking to his roots and simplicity dressed in a karate Gi with a fur collar and a hole for his tail. Izuku nodded at his friend's choice of hero attire.

Denki wore an open black jacket with white lightning patterns a white shirt underneath with black pants with white lines down the legs boots and some kind of communicator on his head.

Ejiro wore a wired guard over his face and two dark red gear shaped shoulder pads a belt with a red "R" in the center of it baggy black pants and a half cape with a ripped hem with black boots.

Koda wore a dark yellow and red body suit with matching suit with his hero symbol being a set of teeth in the center of his chest.

Rikido wore a yellow full body suit that transitioned into a half face mask where his brown hair stuck out from a seam atop his head and white gloves and boots.

Shoji's costume was a two tone blue sleeveless shirt that extended upwards onto his face ending right below his eyes. The bottom of his suit was a bronze belt around light blue pants that were tucked into dark blue boots.

Jiro wore a black leather jacket ripped pink shirt underneath black pants and boots with speakers along the front and a pair of white fingerless gloves with speakers along the back of her hands with headphones on her ears, red triangles under her eyes and a black choker around her slender neck.

Sero wore a black and white full body suit with a yellow helmet that looked similar to a tape dispenser with a black full face visor. The sleeves of his costume were cut short and he wore white boots with shoulder pads matching his elbows.

Tokoyami wore a black full body cape and black boots.

Todoroki wore a shite long sleeved shirt with matching pants while the left half of his suit from head to toe seemed to be encased in ice with one glowing red eye.

Izuku was a little embarrassed to see that Toru's "Costume" was a pair of light blue boots and gloves meaning that Toru was standing there naked. Invisible or not that was a brave choice in hero attire.

Izuku saw that Katsuki's suit was as intimidating as he would expect. A Black sleeveless tank top with an orange X across his chest. His entire forearm was encased in gauntlets that looked like old fashioned grenades with the actual things adorning his belt. He wore brutal looking kneepads that were sure to leave a mark on whoever they landed with baggy pants and combat boots with a black and orange mask with flared ends.

Momo's costume was the most eye-catching a simple red leotard with a large orange belt on the back of which rested an encyclopedia and matching red boots.

Izuku's costume was a dark green full body suit while on the back there were darker green patches forming a turtle shell pattern. A green wrap around mask adorned the top of his head the remaining fabric flowing around the back of his head. His forearms were encased in black gauntlets with bracers and reinforced knuckles. He had on black combat boots and on his outer thighs was a holster for both of his Escrima sticks. He also wore a utility belt around his waist with numerous compartments.

"Wow Izuku who made your suit its awesome man!" Kirishima said as Izuku smiled.

"Oh my brother Donnie has his own support company he and my mom worked together on designing this." He said as the other students took notice.

"**You all look amazing super heroic!" **All Might shouted happily before getting down to the lesson. **"Alright you Zygotes listen up! Today will be a mock indoor battle between two person teams. Hostage situations, underground deals, illegal trafficking all these take place inside buildings under unknown conditions. The premise of this Foundational Training will be as such. The "Villains" will be guarding a WMD that the "Heroes" will be trying to secure by either capturing the villains with this capture tape." **All Might held up several rolls of tape between his fingers. **"Or by securing the WMD, of course the villains need only keep control of the weapon until time runs out or capture the heroes. Your teams will be chosen at random via these two boxes no come up and grab hold of your destiny!" **All Might said loudly as the kids all wore expressions of "over the top much".

Izuku was walking back from drawing his lot and passed by Toru who he bumped into feeling something squish against his arm. He jumped back waving his hands in apology. "S-so sorry Toru I uh…didn't see you there." He said unsure of how that would go over.

"No problem Midoriya I'm usually more visual than I am now don't worry about it." She said as she walked forward and drew her lot. There was another accident with the girls later on Jiro tripped over Toru dragging both into falling into Mina and Uraraka, but other than that there were no other mishaps before the team was revealed. The first team up would be Midoriya and Jiro as the heroes VS Tenya and Bakugou as the villains. Izuku looked over locking eyes with Bakugou who wore a vicious smile.

"**So it's been decided Jiro and Midoriya will take on Tenya and Bakugou. The villains will get a five minute head start to set up before the heroes are sent in everyone else to the monitoring room to watch." **All Might announced as Tenya and Bakugou entered the building leaving Jiro and Izuku outside to wait for the signal. In the monitoring room Mina, Toru and Uraraka were fuming each having saw Izuku's letter when he apologized to Toru for bumping into her. The three had then each tried to get the right one, but before any of them could check their lot Toru and Jiro had fallen on them making them drop their lots, which meant that they couldn't be sure who actually had the right lot not that it mattered now since Jiro was with Izuku.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He was still to shaken up about what happened with him and Uraraka. If he had been partnered with her he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the battle to come. He looked over to Jiro and smiled holding out his hand. "Jiro-san right? I'm glad to be working with you let's win this thing." He said as Jiro looked at him with an inscrutable gaze before shaking his hand.

"You're really into this aren't you, or is it because you just want to beat Bakugou? What is it with you two?" She asked letting go of his hand as the starting signal rang and the two walked into the building. The moment Izuku stepped into the building Jiro felt a change in him it was like he was hyper focused. The look in his eye sent a chill down her spine and heat through her core. It was like she was standing next to a lion. She bit her lip at the danger Izuku seemed to exude as her face blushed.

"I and Bakugou were friends for most of our childhood, but when he got his quirk he changed and started acting like a bully. I distanced myself from him and focused on my training which only upset him more and he began picking fights with me. I always tried to avoid that outcome, but now I have a chance to show him a better way, and hopefully change him before it's too late."

Jiro smirked. "You really are a hero trying to save-" Izuku lunged towards Jiro wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her out of the way of an explosion caused by Bakugou who wiped away the smoke looking at Izuku who was on top of Jiro who lay on her back on the floor. Jiro was blushing madly as she stared at Izuku who had his eyes on Bakugou. She could feel the heat off his body and smell whatever body wash he was using. It smelt so good she felt like wrapping her arms around she rubbed her thighs together.

* * *

In the monitoring room Kirishima could be heard complaining. "A sneak attack Bakugou not manly at all bro!" He said punching his fists together before he felt a wave of malice behind him. He looked over to see Mina and Uraraka with intense glares on their face, and though he couldn't be sure it seemed like Toru was equally furious. "See you guys get it too! That's no way for a man to fight." Kirishima said feeling validated by the girls' outrage.

* * *

Izuku stood up helping Jiro to her feet. "Jiro I know we didn't really have time to come up with a plan, but for now just try to locate Iida and the bomb I'll hold off Bakugou and then come meet you." He said as Jiro nodded running off as Izuku and Bakugou stared eachother down.

"Just you and me Deku it's time for me to grind you to dust like the shitty pebble you are!" He shouted launching himself at Izuku with a right hook only for Izuku to catch his arm spin on his heel and slam him into the ground hard knocking the wind from him.

"I know everything about you Katsuki, you thought you were tormenting me these last few years but you were actually giving me the best training I could ask for. You always start a fight with a big right hook." Izuku said as he stood above Katsuki only to have Katsuki jump to his feet and unleash an explosion towards Izuku only to find the greenette gone. "Now it's time I put that knowledge to use." Izuku spoke from the shadows.

* * *

"Woah look at those moves Midori's really full of surprises." Mina said as the other students agreed before watching the smoke disappear from Bakugou's explosion only to find Izuku gone. Everyone began scanning the many camera screens not finding a trace of the green hero in training.

"He disappeared!" Mineta said looking around at the screens. The only one not surprised was Ojiro who said nothing and continued to watch.

* * *

Izuku was hidden in a shadowy corner as he whispered in his communicator to Jiro. "Jiro are you ok?" He asked before hearing a reply from the sound girl.

"Yeah I'm good thanks for the save back there. You doing good over there?" She asked as she moved the through corridors stopping to jam her ear jack into the walls making sure she wouldn't be ambushed by Iida.

"I'm fine I've got Katsuki trained on me, now I have plan if you want to hear it." Izuku said peeping around his corner seeing Bakugou angrily combing the hallways for him. _I don't have a lot of time before he does something drastic._ Izuku thought to himself as Jiro gave her reply.

"Yeah you seem to have this dialed in so what do you need from me?" She asked as she made her way up a staircase.

"Find Iida he's no doubt guarding the bomb. I'll try to capture Bakugou and meet up with you. It's the only way if I leave Bakugou alone he'll know and no doubt come to Iida knowing I'll be there and with his explosions it's more likely the WMD will be blown apart rather than captured. I want you to monitor Iida as studious as he is he's not going to leave that bomb's side. Once you find him I'll give you a signal to enact the finishing part of our plan."

Jiro nodded as she listened to Izuku's plan with a smile. "I can totally do that dude just let me know when." She said smiling as she quickly climbed the stairs. This was going to be so rocking!

In the monitoring room All Might fiddled with the camera controls switching it over to infrared to find where Izuku was hiding, but just as he did Izuku appeared above Bakugou dropping down on him with an axe kick that the blonde blocked with his sizable gauntlet, before blasting another explosion engulfing the two in smoke. "Hit and run tactics Deku you cow-!" Katsuki received a kick to his right knee dropping him into a kneeling position before he countered with another explosion only to receive a stick to his left cheek sliding him across the floor before he jumped to his feet. "Where are you!" Bakugou shouted unleashing a spinning explosion ring around himself, but once he stopped he felt a kick to his chin launching him into the air before he back flipped in midair launching an explosion straight down.

Izuku dodged the explosion feeling the heat off it as he slid back into the smoke. His eyes were closed as he listened for Katsuki to land. Splinter had taught him how to fight without his eyes. It was necessity for his training. He placed a palm to the ground as he felt the vibration of Katsuki landing and running to where he'd last seen Izuku. Izuku stood up moving slowly as he listened to Katsuki's heavy breathing before swinging at the back of his head with both of his Escrima sticks only for Katsuki to dodge and blast towards his stomach which Izuku kicked to the side bathing them both in smoke as he jumped over Katsuki bringing both his sticks down on his back dropping Katsuki to the ground before jumping back into the smoke.

* * *

The hallway was completely bathed in smoke the cameras could only tell what was happening because of the infrared. "How is he doing that it's like he's teleporting. I know Izuku said he had been trained in martial arts from a young age, but he never said that it taught him how to do this." Sato said before looking at Ojiro. "Hey Mashirao you said that you knew Izuku's dojo can you explain what he's doing?" Sato pointed at the screen as Izuku seemed to appear out of thin air and narrowly miss a roundhouse kick to Bakugou's head.

"I'm not all that familiar with this technique. This is my first time seeing it in person. Izuku trained under Master Hamato Yoshi a genius in the school of Ninjutsu. My master has though and he said it's called Phantom movement or Shadow Stepping. Moving silently around your opponent to disorient them before delivering a series of strategic blows to bring them down. I've heard that this technique was derived from a much deadlier ancient technique where the user can kill their opponent in total silence that the victim doesn't even know their dead. It was called the Silent Killing." The entire class gasped at that piece of information.

"Midoriya's a ninja no freaking way!" Sero shouted looking at the screen like a child at a new toy.

"I don't know man Ninja's don't fight like real men. You should engage your opponent face to face no tricks!" Kirishima said crossing his arms in disagreement.

"What no way ninjas are awesome they can sneak into anywhere like a girl's dressing roo-." Mineta was cut off by Tsu's tongue slapping him across the face.

"Midoriya's not a pervert like that!" Toru shouted before All Might clapped for their attention.

"**Now students I can't say whether I agree or disagree with Midoriya's methods, but it is important to take advantage of everything a situation gives you. Who can tell me what Midoriya's strategy is utilizing?" **He asked as Momo raised her hand alongside Ojiro. **"Yaoyorozu-san." **All Might called out.

"Yes, Midoriya-san is taking advantage of his past with Bakugou allowing him to guess what Bakugou will do next. He's also taking advantage of the smoke from Bakugou's explosion allowing him to outmaneuver Bakugou, though I can't explain how he moves so well since the smoke blinds him as well I will attribute that to his Ninja training. Finally Bakugou's temper and stubbornness are also in Midoriya's favor, instead of Bakugou retreating to a more advantageous area he's choosing to "tough it out" hoping to gain the upper hand while wasting precious energy." She said making air quotes around the phrase tough it out. All Might smiled weakly at Momo's perfect assessment.

"**Yes well very good Yaoyorozu, but you can't discount Bakugou's unwillingness to give up. There's always a way to turn any situation to your favor if you're patient and remain calm."**

* * *

Bakugou stood panting in the middle of the nearly destroyed hallway his body bruised and covered in sweat. His gauntlet glowed red for a second as he smiled before running to the end of the hall placing his back against the wall. "Now there's no escape Deku. I'm going to blow you away!" He shouted pulling back the trigger on his gauntlet releasing a pull pin. "I hope you're ready to die!" Bakugou shouted releasing an explosive wave down the hall, but the powerful explosion was too much for the already wrecked hallway. The ceiling collapsed under the force of the explosion. Bakugou watched the ceiling break apart above him.

As it began falling he was snatched out of the way by none other than Izuku who slammed him to the ground wrapping the capture tape around his wrists behind his back. "You idiot what were you doing!?" Izuku shouted hoisting Katsuki up. "Was it really that important for you to beat me you'd put all of us in danger!?" He asked dropping Katsuki to the ground as the boy looked up at him with anger.

"Why didn't you use your quirk hunh?!" Katsuki shouted. "What, you think you're so much better than me you can beat me without it?! I'm the best Deku you're nothing!" Izuku looked at Katsuki shaking his head.

"I just beat you Katsuki you're captured, but that's not what this was about. I didn't use my quirk because you did all the work for me. I wanted to show you what your pride will do to you and your career if you don't wake up!" Izuku said dragging Katsuki to the destroyed portion of the building. "What if that had fallen on your or worse you brought the entire building down on all of us. Is that what a hero does destroys everything around him?! You're an amazing person Katsuki you always have been, but your pride is going to hold you back or worse destroy you." Izuku dropped Katsuki in front of the rubble.

"I guess it's my fault too I shouldn't have let this drag out as long as it did, I suppose I wanted to get back at you for all the bullying and I was wrong for that. Look we're not friends I don't think we ever were, but maybe we can be. I respect you Katsuki; I do, but this the way you are now, this isn't going to help you." Izuku said before running off to execute the last of his plan leaving Katsuki in the rubble of his arrogance.

* * *

Iida was standing in the top floor room in front of the bomb as the entire building rumbled. "Bakugou, Bakugou what was that? Bakugou come in!" Iida shouted into his communicator getting no answer until All Might's voice rang out over the PA system.

"**Bakugou has been captured!" **Iida sighed thinking something like this might happen as he remembered Bakugou's ranting. _"That loser thinks he can fuck with me! I'll show him, put him in his place just like before!" _Iida shook his head as he got ready for a two on one battle.

"In the name of Villainy I will not let this weapon go!" On the outside of the door Jiro rolled her eyes.

"This guy takes himself way too seriously." At that moment Jiro heard Izuku's voice in her ear.

"Jiro I'm in position ready when you are." Jiro smiled as she plugged her jacks into the door blasting it open as she looked to Iida.

"Give it up hero you will never get this weapon from me!" Iida shouted as Jiro plugged her jacks into each of her boots and sent out two pulses of sound into the room shattering the glass in the room as Iida raced towards her. "Haha I knew you might try that so I stuffed my ears with paper!" He shouted as he jumped into the air going for an engine powered kick before All Might spoke on the intercom.

"**The heroes have secured the weapon! Midoriya and Jiro mission accomplished!" **Iida veered off course so as not to hit Jiro as he kicked out a portion of the wall next to her. Jiro's eyes widened in shock at the prospect of having almost been kicked by that.

"What, how?!" Iida said looking back to see Izuku sitting atop the WMD.

"Simple really I had Jiro send out a massive sound wave to shatter the windows while I hung outside on the wall. I knew you wouldn't be able to hear me over Jiro's sound and would go to take her out, so I just climbed in one of the broken windows and well here we are. Though If I had known you stuffed your ears with paper I probably would have just had her climb in a window seeing as you wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway."

Iida hung his head in shame before taking off his helmet and looking and smiling at Midoriya. "You really are quite the strategist Midoriya." Midoriya shook his head.

"Yeah but I should have been here sooner instead of dragging out my battle with Katsuki." He said as the three of them exited the building with Katsuki bringing up the rear as they entered the control room.

"Midoriya that was awesome you have to teach me how to sneak like tha-!" Mineta was stepped on as the rest of the class gathered around the winning team.

"Midoriya how did you do all that disappearing stuff and those moves were really cool man." Sero said nodding at the boy's agility and speed.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a ninja man, would you have to kill us if you did?" Sato said sweating a bit at the thought of Midoriya sneaking into his room to slit his throat.

"You and I are kindred spirits, both one with the darkness." Tokoyami said with a nod as Izuku arched a brow.

"Umm thanks guys, but we all did our best out there. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Jiro." He said placing a hand on her shoulder as she blushed.

"Uh it was nothing just doing my part." Jiro said twirling one of her jacks. In the back of the room Shoto looked at Midoriya and scowled.

_Incredible strength, analytical mind, peak martial arts. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you Midoriya Izuku._ Shoto thought as All Might coughed gaining the class's attention.

"**Yes well done Jiro and Midoriya, now would anyone like to tell me where either team went wrong?" ** This time only Momo raised her hand. "**Yes, Yaoyorozu." **All Might said a bit hesitant.

"The villains first mistake was Bakugou splitting off by himself. He put his personal feelings above his mission to protect the WMD, instead he engaged in a drawn out battle with Midoriya that collapsed a portion of the building endangering himself, the weapon and the other participants. Meanwhile Midoriya drug out the battle longer than strictly necessary allowing for much more destruction that could have been avoided had he incapacitated Bakugou sooner."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head at Momo's assessment having come to the same conclusion himself didn't stop the evaluation from stinging any less. Once again All Might was left with nothing to say in the face of Yaoyorozu's assessment.

_Man this girl is good! _"**Very good Yaoyorozu." **With the first match out of the way the other matches began in earnest with each student getting a breakdown of their flaws in battle from Yaoyorozu except for Todoroki and Shoji who completely dominated their opponents in their match leading to Toru whining against Izuku's shoulder.

"I tried really hard Izuku you know that right?!" Toru said against his shoulder as Ojiro shook his head disappointed at such an overwhelming defeat.

"I-it's alright Toru you'll learn for next time." He said patting her shoulder lightly as he did his best to ignore her bare breasts against his chest. He cast an eye at Todoroki thinking of how he would have handled that in Toru's place and coming up with very few successful strategies. After class that day Izuku waited until he could get to Uraraka alone. It was time they had it out about what happened yesterday. He found her as she was heading to the train station and grabbed hold of her hand startling her.

"I-I'm sorry Uraraka I was hoping we could uh talk?" He asked as she gave a wordless nod. The two walked over to the side of the street as Izuku took a deep breath only to be cut off before he started.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you!" Izuku nearly swallowed his tongue as he coughed waving his hand.

"No, no it's I mean I'm not sorry. I uh really enjoyed it, but I mean we umm. Did you kiss me as a thank you or was it something…more?" He asked rubbing the back of his head biting his tongue in embarrassment at Uraraka's silence. He cracked open one eye and saw Uraraka with her hands covering her mouth and unshed tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"It was so much more. You're so kind and smart, and you're just a really good person, and I was wondering if we could go out sometime?" She said pulling her hands away from her mouth. Izuku felt his mouth moving before he even registered what she'd said.

"I'd love to." He said pulling out his phone as he and Uraraka exchanged information. Right as Izuku was getting his wits about him Uraraka through a stone into his gathering calm scattering it once again.

"C-can we umm k-kiss again?" Uraraka asked placing a finger to her lips. Izuku turned so red he was pretty sure all the blood in his body just went to his head.

"I uh well you see…yes." He said looking at Uraraka's lip as they drew closer to his until their lips touched. She tasted even better than he remembered as he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist hearing a small eep as he did so before she melted into him more her lips were so soft as they caressed his until both needed air as they broke apart. They stood there panting looking to and away from one another before Izuku let go of Uraraka. The two shared a bashful smile before Uraraka left leaving Izuku alone stepping out onto the sidewalk and noticed Toru standing there. His eyes widened in shock. _Did she see us together? No there's no way right, but what if she did what is she going to say?!"_

Izuku's mind was running at a hundred miles an hour as Toru stepped towards him. "I-Izuku you're still here?" She asked walking up to him. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't seen him and Uraraka together; he didn't want Toru to see him like that.

"Uh Yeah Toru just heading home what about you?" He asked as Toru took his hand in both of hers.

"Izukulet'sgoout!" She shouted all in one breath. Izuku felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "I-I really like you Izuku and well I want to know if you would go out on a date with me." Izuku was lost, in the span of five minutes he'd gotten two dates from two different girls. He knew what he should do, but he couldn't Toru was his friend. before UA she was probably his only friend and he knew this took a lot of courage to say. He couldn't hurt her by rejecting her, but he also couldn't two time on Uraraka he didn't want to be that kind of guy. Izuku looked up steeling himself to reject Toru's offer and saw tears hanging in the air. Those tears in her eyes broke his resolve.

"Of course I'll go out with you Toru." He said smiling sadly as his gut roiled in shame. Toru jumped up and down for a moment before hugging Izuku.

"You won't regret this Izuku I'll text you everything later!" She shouted excitedly leaving Izuku feeling as if he'd swallowed Mina's acid. As Toru walked off she scowled. "I won't let you come between us Uraraka you may have got the jump on me asking him out first, but I won't lose to you."


	5. Regret

**A/N: Well Izuku's in a bit of pickle with two dates on his plate, but I'm sure he'll figure it out, now this chapter will be mostly fluff about Izuku's dates, but there will be some building blocks in here for the coming chapters.  
KingAsuraX: Yeah I do intend to give Izuku only one or two aspects from each character otherwise it's no fun. I also have to think how each quirk will mesh with Izuku's overall theme and mindset.  
TheJSmooth: Yeah this is my first take on a harem so I'm tiptoeing through it trying not to go too fast, and make things feel organic, but also fit in with the action of the story, hopefully my footing gets better with each chapter.  
Onto the story.**

Izuku had just left the house his mind on the two dates he suddenly had when he was grabbed from the side and pinned against a wall by none other than Bakugou. _As if I didn't have enough on my plate._ He thought as Bakugou let go of his shirt and looked at him. "Look here I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks of me I'm still going to be the best hero there is, but you did beat me, and that will be the only time Izuku you hear me. I'll be the best hero in my own way not yours, so just stay the hell out of my way!" He said walking away from Izuku.

Izuku stood there frozen in thought. "D-did he just call me Izuku?" He asked his brow arching as he felt a small smile on his face. "Maybe I did change your mind a little Katsuki." He said a feeling of accomplishment blossoming in his chest as he made his way to UA.

* * *

Izuku took his seat in class as the bell rung and Aizawa walked in. Everyone in class shared the same feeling of anxiety at seeing the Erasure hero standing there. _OH man what's he going to have us do this time?_ Izuku thought his heart pounding as Aizawa began speaking. "Alright today we are going to…pick the Class Representative and Vice Representative." Aizawa said as the entire class released a breath of relief before everyone started shouting for themselves to be nominated. As everyone clamored for the position Izuku thought about whom he would pick and the first person to come to mind would be Iida.

He was logical and a steadfast upholder of doing things by the book, and Yaoyorozu would be a good partner to his unbending adherence to the rules. She was more relaxed and more likely to keep Iida from going overboard. "Everyone please this is not how we should conduct ourselves!" Iida shouted his hand straining straight up in the air.

"Uhh Iida you want this more than anyone it seems." Tsu said calling out Iida's mismatched words and actions.

Iida coughed taking his hand from the air. "Yes well I think we should hold this to a vote. Whoever receives the most votes will be our Class Representative and the secondary person will be the Vice Class Representative." Iida explained.

"But wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves how would that work?" Kirishima questioned as Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Well yes if everyone is selfish and only thinks of themselves that will happen, but I believe that all of us as future heroes willing to put our lives on the line to save others are more than willing to do what's best for the class as a whole rather than for ourselves." Iida said as each student nodded.

"Just get it done I don't care how." Aizawa spoke already in his sleeping bag after having placed an empty box on his desk. All the students took out pens and paper writing down who they thought should be Class Rep and put them in the box on the teacher's desk. Aizawa stood up after everyone had handed in their votes began sorting through them before announcing the verdict. "The Class Rep with three votes is…Izuku Midoriya." Aizawa said in a lifeless voice before Katsuki stood up shouting.

"Which of you bastards voted for Izuku!?" He reviewed the room not being able to pick out any of the perpetrators before sitting down and growling as Uraraka whistled in the background.

"With two votes the Vice Class Rep is Momo Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said as Izuku and Momo stood in front of the class. Izuku looked at the class at large. He wasn't sure about this he'd never really wanted a leadership position, but he supposed that the book Leo gave him would be put to good use now.

"Umm are you guys sure about this I don't really think I'm qualified for this." He said as he was met with disagreement.

"What no way bro you've got this I definitely trust you as our class Rep." Kirishima said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah you even went so far as to try and show Bakugou what a jerk he is. If you went that far for him I know how far you'll go for the rest of us." Jiro said a slight blush on her face as Bakugou growled.

"Fuck you Earlobes!" He shouted as he seethed in his seat. Izuku nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you all for the trust you have in me I'll do my best to not let you guys down." He said with a bow to the class, after everything was made official the rest of the day proceeded normally with Izuku sharing a table with Iida, Uraraka, and Toru at lunch.

"I'm glad to see you've accepted the leadership role Midoriya as one of the people who voted for you I can't wait to see how you bring the class together." Iida said as Midoriya arched a brow.

"Well that's ironic because I used my vote on you Iida." Midoriya said taking a bite of his Katsudon as Iida sputtered.

"What really you thought I would be a good Representative?" Iida said adjusting his glasses.

Midoriya shrugged looking at Iida. "You enforce the rules trying to keep the class on the straight and narrow. You set a good example for what a hero should be. I think that's awesome and someone I can follow without question." Iida took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them as Uraraka smiled.

"Aww Iida don't cry." Uraraka said patting Iida's shoulder as he smiled.

"No, no it's just you reminded me of my older brother there. He said something similar to me once." Iida explained as Midoriya narrowed his eyes trying to remember what he knew about Iida.

"You said you came from a hero family right Iida? Your brother wouldn't happen to be Ingenium would he?" Asked Midoriya as Iida coughed on the juice he was drinking.

"H-how did you know?!" Iida asked looking at Midoriya in shock who shrugged in return.

"It wasn't hard saying you came from a hero family and your Engine quirk which has been a staple in every Ingenium it was pretty obvious." He said as alarms started to go off and students began to leave the cafeteria in a rush. Iida managed to grab hold of an upperclassman that was passing by.

"Excuse me what's going on here, what are the alarms for?" Iida asked as the older student explained saying that UA's perimeter had been breached and according to procedure all students should evacuate to the designated area. Midoriya who had been listening in waved to the class getting them out of the cafeteria, but the moment they stepped outside all of 1-A was swept up in the raging river of the student body trying to get out as quickly as possible. Izuku was pushed and shuffled like clothes in a dryer as he was jammed against the wall downwind of Iida who seemed to be trying to tell everyone what was happening after looking out the window, but no one could hear him. Izuku grit his teeth as he watched Iida try to get hold of Uraraka. He didn't know what his plan was but Izuku trusted Iida and moved forward steadily before giving Uraraka a push towards Iida allowing her to make him float in midair before jettisoning himself through the air and landing above the exit.

"Everyone calm down it's just the press outside we are not in any danger!" He shouted calming the student body in one fell swoop. Izuku smiled as the students placidly exited the school building. On their way back to class Izuku caught up with Iida and stopped him.

"Iida I'm going to hand over the position of Class Rep to you after what you did at lunch you des-." Iida held up a hand stopping Izuku in his tracks.

"Midoriya I know what you're going to say and we both know that I wouldn't have been able to do that without your help." Iida said eyeing Izuku down his glasses. "I know you pushed Uraraka towards me in order for me to inform everyone about what was happening. That is why you would still make better Class Rep. You help everyone without asking for anything in return even with no recognition. I know you'll do great." The taller boy said as he patted Izuku's shoulder and walked away. Izuku sighed smiling at his friend's faith in him.

* * *

The school day was over and he and Yaoyorozu were the last to leave after cleaning the classroom. Izuku looked over his shoulder at the taller girl. He'd seen the disappointed look on her face when it had come out he would be Class Rep she really would be best for it, and he had no problem giving it to her, but it wasn't just himself he had to think about. Three people had seen fit to put their trust in him one of them being Iida who wanted the position more than himself, but had turned it down even after Izuku offered it to him.

Izuku took a deep breath before walking over to Yaoyorozu. "Yaoyorozu I know you really wanted the Class Rep position, and to be honest I think you would be a better fit for it than me." He said squeezing the handle of his broom tightly as Momo turned to the boy eying him. He wasn't wrong she did want that position, and she really didn't know why people put so much faith in Midoriya. He was powerful, good natured, and to be honest kinda cute with those freckles of his, but she wouldn't say he inspired confidence as a leader.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I want to give this my best shot even though I know I'm not all that qualified for it, but I can't let down the people who voted for me at least not without trying, but I know I won't get anywhere without you by my side." He said stepping closer to Yaoyorozu who blushed at the close contact stepping back slightly realizing for the first time she was alone with a boy. "I need you Yaoyorozu, so please just give me a chance, but if you say no I'll understand and hand the position over to you right now. I'd rather try with your help then stubbornly hold onto something that I know I'll fail at without you." He said bowing his head to her.

Momo's head was spinning to say the least never before had she been struck with such blatant honesty. Looking at Izuku right now she could kind of see what it was about him that made people put their trust in him. Momo sighed before she spoke. "Raise your head Midoriya I won't abandon you just because you got the position I wanted. I-I'll lend you my full support as your vice representative." She said holding out her hand to Izuku who shook it eagerly.

"Thank you so much Yaoyorozu I'll try not to let you down either." He said with such a bright honest smile Momo felt as if she was staring at a new star as her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

It was Friday night and in a darkened room a feminine silhouette writhed on a bed. Her legs squirming as her fingers massaged her core her pelvis rising to meet the invasive digits. "_Izuku!" _The voice gasped in ecstasy as the other hand massaged her breast toying with the pert nipple as she bit her lip. Images of the green haired boy ran rampant through her mind as she conjured images of said boy pleasuring her. Suddenly her body tensed before flopping down to the bed like a dead fish her chest heaving as she basked in her afterglow. "Oh Izuku I don't think I can wait any longer." The girl spoke her face morphing into a grin of pure satisfaction.

* * *

Izuku woke up that Saturday morning early as usual before the sun had even risen and taken his morning run to Dagobah beach his feet hitting the sand just as the sun began cresting above the horizon. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jean shorts his trademark red sneakers on his feet as he began stretching. He was meeting Ojiro here this morning for that sparring session they'd agreed upon, but at the moment that was farthest thing from his mind right now the only thing he could think of was the two dates he had with Uraraka and Toru.

He was still conflicted about whether to date both of them, but the thought of rejecting either made him feel ill. "Izuku you ok?" Ojiro asked having called Izuku's name several times and not getting a response before clapping his hand on Izuku's shoulder watching the green haired boy nearly jump out of his skin.

"OJIRO?!" Izuku said clutching his chest as he stared at Ojiro who wore an expression of confusion and concern.

"Are you alright Izuku you seem distracted." Ojiro said standing there in a plain white t-shirt and karate pants with black and white sneakers.

"Oh no, nothing really just enjoying the sunrise you know." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head as he gave a nervous laugh. Ojiro turned to the rising sun as well and took a deep breath of the salty sea air.

"Well it is nice to appreciate the simple things in life." He said before doing a couple stretches and then took a fighting stance. "Are you ready?" He asked his tail raised as Izuku nodded taking a fighting stance as well. Both waited for a moment before Izuku struck first a straight fist to Ojiro's face who ducked to avoid it sweeping at Izuku's feet with his tail as the green haired boy back flipped out of the way landing on his feet just in time to catch a flying kick from Ojiro and threw him over his shoulder watching the boy spiral in midair before dropping to his feet standing there for a moment as the two stared eachother down before engaging again each throwing and blocking the other's strikes until Izuku seemed to lose focus getting slammed in the stomach by Ojiro's tail being thrown onto his back.

"Izuku are you ok?" The blonde asked holding his hand out to the downed boy who took it and pulled himself into a sitting position on the sand as Ojiro took a seat next to him.

"Yeah I'm good just lost my focus is all." He said rubbing his stomach a little. Ojiro nodded having felt that Izuku's head was somewhere else since he'd arrived.

"That strike you used at the start was a Sun Fist right?" Ojiro asked to which Izuku nodded.

"Which you countered with Dragon Sweeps His Tail and then went into the Shadowless Kick." Izuku said as Ojiro nodded in agreement.

"That you countered with Horse Drinking Water. I knew you would be a good sparring partner. Now do you want to tell me what's got you in such a twist?" Ojiro asked as Izuku sighed deciding to trust Ojiro with his problem.

"I-I have two dates today…with two different girls. I don't want to reject either, but I also don't want to string them along just to avoid a hard decision." Izuku admitted looking at Ojiro expecting a standup guy like him to call him out on such a thing instead Ojiro wore a complete poker face, but as they say still waters run deep and though his face was placid inside Ojiro was filled with several conflicting emotions. The first of which was happiness at his friend's apparent success with the opposite sex, but on the other hand he was a little jealous, within a week Izuku had gotten not one but two dates with different girls. The sting of being so outclassed was a bit much to bear.

Ojiro took a deep breath calming himself as he thought about what to say to Izuku. "Well I'm just going to go with what I think is best. I think you should go on both dates after all these are first dates right?" Ojiro inquired to which Izuku nodded in agreement. "I thought as much so I think you should just go ahead on both after all expecting yourself to make such an important decision without getting to know more about them is a decision doomed to failure. There's always going to be that 'what if' feeling if you didn't go through with one."

Izuku nodded his head thinking about what Ojiro had said and had to admit he was right he couldn't just shut one down without getting to know her. "But wouldn't getting to know them make it that much harder to break things off with one?" Izuku asked to which Ojiro nodded.

"Yes it would but then you'd have a clearer choice and wouldn't regret it as much because in the end you have to choose." Ojiro said as Izuku ran that statement around in his head before standing up.

"I guess so, but I don't want to keep this a secret either. I think being honest with them is for the best. Thanks Ojiro you really helped me out." Izuku said holding out his hand to Ojiro who took it as he stood up.

"No problem I hope things work out for you." Ojiro said as the two shared a fist bump before Izuku went on his way. Ojiro shook his head. "Maybe I'm the one who has it easier not having to weigh other people's hearts on a scale." He said before making his way home as well.

* * *

Uraraka was rushing down the sidewalk she was so late and knew it too. She'd spent so much time trying to decide what to wear and now she was late! "I hope Midoriya hasn't been waiting long. Nice going Uraraka late to your first date!" She chastised herself as she rounded the corner and saw Izuku standing under a tree at the entrance to the park. He was dressed in a long sleeve shirt patterned to look like All Might's silver age costume with jeans and his usual red shoes. He looked up seeing Uraraka and waved at her causing the girl's heart to skip a beat as she saw his smile. "I'm so sorry Midoriya I know I'm late." She said clasping her hands in front of her pink and white checkered skirt her arms framing her breasts in her cream yellow shirt.

Izuku gulped looking away from her chest and scratching the back of his head. "No, no I uh haven't been waiting long at all." He said knowing he'd showed up an hour early just to be absolutely sure he wasn't going to be late. Uraraka smiled at his nervous lie trying to make her feel better about being late. _Oh Izuku you're so kind._ She thought to herself as he offered his arm to her to which she eagerly grabbed hold of. "So uh you said a walk in the park right?" He asked as they began making their way into the park seeing people enjoying their Saturday thoughts of work and school millions of miles away.

Izuku had no idea what to say to break the ice as they walked down the path arm in arm until something popped into his head. "Hey Uraraka why did you decide to become a hero, I mean your quirk could be useful probably anywhere you go. Construction would probably be the most useful place for you. Moving heavy building materials with your quirk would definitely cut down on the manpower needed and expensive equipment." He said looking over at Uraraka who had a wide eyed stare on her face before she exploded.

"That's what I've been saying for years!" She shouted startling the green haired boy. Uraraka covered her mouth as she blushed. "Sorry, sorry it's just my parents own a construction company and once I got my quirk I thought the same thing you did, and they even have licenses for people to use their quirks in specialty jobs like construction and stuff, but my parents thought it wasn't a good idea. They don't want me to have to work a hard job like construction, so instead of doing that I thought if I became a hero and made lots of money I could provide for them like that." She said blushing as she scratched her cheek. "That's a bad reason to become a hero though isn't it?" She asked hoping she hadn't come off as some money hungry girl.

"I don't think so. I think that you're a great person for wanting the money to help your family after all it's not like you're just in it for yourself. You have a goal beyond just you and I think that's special." He said looking down at her as she blushed staring into his brilliant green eyes.

"What about you Midoriya why do you want to become a hero?" Izuku smirked thinking back to his childhood of how he wanted to be just like All Might the symbol of peace. "My reasons have changed over the years. At first it was just to be like All Might and then it was to prove Katsuki wrong that I wasn't a Deku, but then once I helped you in the entrance exam it became clear to me. I just want to help people, no more, no less. I know what it's like to be powerless and I want to show people who feel like that there's always something more, something better." He said before chuckling realizing he'd been rambling. "Sorry about that Uraraka I just got carried away." He said as he turned to her feeling her lips on his once again.

He blushed as he pressed himself against her indulging in the moment before they pulled apart. "I'm sorry it's just I think I fell for you all over again." Uraraka said blushing as they heard a whistle and looked to see a food truck owner with parfait in each hand.

"You too are so sweet together! Here have these on the house." He said as Izuku and Uraraka each took one. "Way to go kid!" The man said giving Izuku a thumbs up and a wink. Izuku blushed heavily as the two walked away to a bench to indulge in their sweets. Hearing Uraraka say she had fallen for him he knew what he had to do now before things went any further.

"Uraraka I-I have something to tell you. I like you, I really do. I find you sweet, cute and a caring person, but I also have another date today with someone else, and it's not that I don't care for you, but I might also care for her. I'm not sure but I owe it to her and to us to find out if there might be something there. I don't want to have any regrets in choosing you and I feel like if I don't do this there might be this big what if hanging over our relationship…do you understand?" Izuku asked as Uraraka stared down at her pastry silently. Izuku feared the worse that he might have ruined something before it was even started, but to his shock Uraraka turned to him with a bright smile.

"I understand Midoriya, you have to do this for us and our relationship I totally get that and I'm happy that you were honest with me from the beginning, but can I ask you something personal you know just between us?" Uraraka asked turning on the most deadly pair of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen.

"S-sure go ahead." He said swallowing. Uraraka smiled in gratitude.

"Why does Katsuki call you Deku? Is it not short for Dekiru you know as in you can do it?" Uraraka asked as Izuku sucked his teeth at the question. It wasn't something he liked talking about, but given the context that Uraraka gave it, it showed him how nice a person she was.

"Well thanks for giving Katsuki the benefit of the doubt, but no. When I was a kid I wasn't very capable, and Katsuki thought it would be funny to change the letters of my name to mean Deku as in worthless." Izuku balled up the empty wrapper of his Parfait in frustration at his once friend's cruelty.

Uraraka frowned darkly at the realization of how many times she'd heard Katsuki say that to him. "I'm sorry for asking, I thought it sounded cool like the name of a really great hero and I was going to ask if I could call you that too." Uraraka frowned at her oblivious insensitivity. Izuku smiled as he gave a laugh.

"Don't worry about it that's in the past, and sure after what you just told me I'd be more than happy to be called Deku by you." He said as Uraraka smiled hugging Izuku from the side.

"Oh thank you Deku!" She said as Izuku hugged her back before they got up and exited the park heading their separate ways. As Uraraka walked away she bit her thumbnail thinking about what she'd just learned. "I can only assume he was talking about Toru, but I'm not going to back down from this. Izuku told me about this date because he's obviously going to choose me. But what if he doesn't I'll be left out in the cold, I can't take that chance but what can I do?" She said to herself.

* * *

Later that evening around five Izuku stared at the building in front of him feeling as if an icy fist was gripping his insides. "T-Toru are you sure about this?" He asked staring at the blinking neon sign. Toru giggled at his side clutching his arm to her chest as she whispered into his ear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Izuku I'll make sure this is the best experience of your life." She said huskily causing the boy to shiver as she began pulling him inside. Toru walked up to the counter dressed in skinny jeans with white heels and a striped blue and white t-shirt the outfit accentuating her full figure. Izuku swallowed staring at Toru's butt in those tight jeans as she shifted from side to side in excitement. Toru turned around quickly spotting Izuku diverting his eyes from her and smiled as she grabbed his arm again as they were lead down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that opened into a Karaoke room.

Izuku was pulled inside and pushed onto the couch as Toru sat next to him grabbing the tablet on the table and going through the songs. "Ooh I love this song!" Toru said showing him a pop song he'd probably heard a thousand times, but never bothered to listen to.

"Well you should definitely go first. I'm not much into music." He said as Toru started playing the song and singing along. Izuku watched mesmerized by Toru's gyrating body as she became one with the rhythm. Even though she was invisible he could practically see the joy on her face as she let the song move her. This is what he loved about Toru. She was infectious propagating happiness and joy to whoever was around her. She was like a sun raining down rays of elation on everyone who was around her. Toru collapsed down next to Izuku panting slightly as their drinks arrived and she took sip from her Pink Lemonade while Izuku swirled the straw in his soda. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath and the way her throat moved with each swallow. He found his mouth dry as the Sahara after watching her.

"You know Izuku I never did properly thank you for saving me." She whispered leaning against him her hair tickling his nose smelling of peaches. She nuzzled against him giggling some. "You smell good." She whispered as she placed a hand on his stomach feeling the hard muscle there before dancing her fingers across his abs causing Izuku to laugh.

"Toru stop I'm ticklish." He said grabbing her hand as the other started dancing along his ribs causing him to fall to the side collapsing in a fit of laughter unable to keep Toru from climbing on top of him to continue her assault.

"Say uncle!" Toru said as Izuku bucked upward slamming his pelvis against hers knocking the wind from her as Izuku grabbed hold of her arms holding them at her sides. He took a deep breath to collect himself as the last of his giggles subsided. He looked up at Toru and then to where she was sitting and his eyes grew wide before trying to move out from under her grinding himself against her as he did so causing her to let out a small squeak before she plopped down on the couch.

"Toru I-I'm sorry about that really I am." He said as he heard Toru speak.

"I felt it Izuku." She said sliding closer to him breaking the boy out in a sweat. "It's ok I don't mind really." She said reaching toward his zipper before Izuku stopped her.

"Toru I-I do feel that way about you, but I don't think we should go there just yet." He said as he looked at her holding her hand in between his. "Today I had a date with Uraraka and I'm going to tell you what I told her. I like both of you, but I don't know which one to choose, but I know I can't have you both, that's why I went on both these dates today to see if I could sort this out. I like being with both of you. Toru you were my first friend in a long time and I love being around you. You brighten up everything around you." He said stroking her cheek as he stared into where he assumed her eyes were. "I need time to make a decision, but I wanted you to know how I felt." He said as he sighed.

"It's ok Izuku I-I understand. You're such a good guy I bet you were tying yourself in knots about this weren't you?" She asked cupping Izuku's face. "It's a little sad knowing I wasn't the first to ask you out, but you still said yes. You risked everything to spare my feelings by telling us both the truth. That's the reason I like you so much. You're everything I want in a boy and even if you don't pick me I know you'll still be the best friend I'll ever have." She said moving forward and kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. It was like she was some amorous octopus and he was her willing prey. He could feel Toru's passion invading his body and her desperation to have this moment last as long as possible. Not wanting to disappoint Izuku squeezed Toru against him running his hands through her hair filling his nose with her scent as they massaged each other's lips before coming up for air. Both were panting as Toru climbed out of his lap rearranging her clothes as Izuku did the same both standing up.

"We should probably go our times almost up." He said as he opened the door for her and the duo went out into the cool night air. "Let's get you home Toru." He said as he offered her his arm again and the two walked off through the darkened streets before they were cut off by several familiar figures.

"Well, well if it isn't the little shit who ambushed us and stole our test subject." Izuku looked at the one who spoke a tall man with slime hair running down from his head alongside him were two other familiar faces the lizard man and Squidface in addition to the three were several other males all looking at Izuku and Toru. "What a surprise meeting you again. Now I can pay you back for what you did to my face!" Slime shouted pointing at the scars across his face as the group advanced on Izuku and Toru.

"Izuku what are we going to do?" Toru asked as Izuku stayed in front of her as they were steadily corralled into a deserted alley. He clenched his fists ready for a fight until he heard something and ducked pulling Toru with him as a spray of blood painted the walls where they had been. Slime watched in confusion as Lizard man and Squidface fell to the ground headless.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted looking at Izuku and Toru before turning to the rest of his group finding them equally as dead and a man with a red scarf and cloth mask stood there. The long jagged blade he carried stained with blood as he looked at Slime with the intensity of the sun and coldness of a blizzard. The man moved and Izuku found himself moving as well blocking the sword swing at the man's wrist before going for a palm strike which the man avoided sliding to the side and dropping his sword from the hand Izuku held catching it with the other and swinging making Izuku let go as he jumped back from the blade. The two stood on opposite walls of the alley.

"Why would you protect this scum?" The man questioned Izuku as Slime and Toru stood still.

"He may be a criminal, but I can't let you kill him, even he deserves the chance to change his ways in the future." Izuku said as he and the stranger locked eyes. The stranger smiled.

"Splinter has trained you well boy, but he's still not willing to do what's necessary." The stranger said rushing Izuku before jumping above him onto the wall and throwing a knife at Slime before climbing up the wall to the roof of the building. Izuku realized he had been faked out and activating full cowl dashed forward to grab the knife, but was too late the knife embedded itself between Slime's eyes.

Izuku watched his body fall in slow motion before hitting the ground with his face forever stuck in that shocked expression. Izuku fell to his knees as Toru came to embrace him. "Izuku are you ok?" She asked as she pulled out her phone and called the police as Izuku stared down at the dead thug.

"I-I couldn't save him, I was right there and I couldn't keep him from being killed." He whispered to himself. This failure weighed heavy on him, how was it possible that even with this new power he couldn't keep a single person from dying? The police arrived quickly and took Izuku and Toru's statement before letting them go as Izuku was walking away he heard one of the officers commenting on the crime scene.

"Hero Killer Stain strikes again, but this is the first time he's saved someone, what's his deal? He goes around killing heroes and then suddenly decides to off some thugs? Doesn't make sense" Izuku kept that thought in mind as he said goodnight to Toru. He couldn't help, but go over the fight with Stain those moves the way he wielded his sword, they were all known to him, and worse he knew Master Splinter. What could it all mean? He thought to himself as he got home and went into his room his thoughts plagued by thoughts of Stain and his inability to save that thug. "I couldn't save him, I failed." He whispered to himself as he fell asleep.


	6. Royal Reception

**A/N: Thank you all for the continued support and now it's time for something we've all be waiting for. The first aspect appears now!**

Izuku looked around the space he was in it was completely pitch black he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face or so he thought until he realized that from his eyes down his body was completely blacked out as if it was part of the room itself. He struggled trying to move his body at all, and failed and without a mouth he couldn't even call for help wherever he was, but then suddenly he heard a multitude of voices. _"Can you believe how fast this is happening? One of us will meet him soon!" _Izuku looked towards the source of the voice, but couldn't make anything out except some shadowy figures in the distance.

"_I told you he was special believe itl!" _Another voice spoke before a female voice rang out.

"_I know this is exciting and all guys but remember he is a lot younger than any of us were when we inherited One for All. It's our job to teach him how to use this power as such I think that-."_ Suddenly the voices were cut off as if someone had shut a door and before Izuku stood a frail looking man reminiscent of All Might's true form with long hair that covered one of his eyes. The man gave a gentle smile before speaking.

"Sorry about them they're just excited about meeting you is all. I know you must have questions and I'll try to answer them in the time we have. I'm the original user of One for All, and the voices you heard before were the people One for All was handed down to." He said giving Izuku a moment to process what he was saying before continuing at the boy's nod. "You are the most compatible person I've seen with One for All. You see One for All isn't just a quirk it's a collection of people's consciousness and powers as such it has a consciousness of its own, and it seems to like you, so much so it has started to open up to you giving you access to its stored power and us."

Izuku's head was reeling from this. All Might did tell him that One for All had been passed down to multiple people and stored their power, but nothing like this! "No doubt you're asking why Toshinori didn't tell you this, it's because he doesn't know. One for All has never opened to anyone like it has to you. The closest I can think of was when it let me speak to Toshi's predecessor allowing me to tell her of a change within One for All itself, but nothing like this. I just want you to know that no matter what happens we're here for you. You are not alone you carry all of us with you." The man said giving a smile much like All Might's before the darkness began to recede around Izuku pulling the strange man from him as he was thrust into consciousness.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes sitting up in bed and yawned. He remembered fragments of his dream from before the most notable part being. _"You are not alone, you carry all of us with you." _Izuku felt a smile on his face at that as he climbed out of bed and went to do his morning routine. As he went through his morning thoughts of the fight last night ran through his head. "Stain." He said walking out of the bathroom back into his room as he knew what he had to do today. Izuku got dressed in one of his many All Might shirts with jeans as he headed into the kitchen seeing his mother go about making breakfast. He smiled walking up behind her and kissing her on the cheek. "Morning mom." He said sitting down at the table right as his mother set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Morning Izuku, you slept late today usually you're gone before I get up. That date you had yesterday must have really taken a lot out of you." Inko said causing her son to choke on his freshly buttered toast. Izuku pounded his chest as he looked at his mother in shock.

"H-how did you know?" He gasped out taking a sip of his orange juice to clear his throat as his mother wore a smile reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm your mother Izuku I notice things like my son getting ready for a date." She said smiling as she smeared jelly on her toast while Izuku sat there blushing and eating his eggs. "I hope I get to meet this young lady soon." She said with a wink as Izuku began shoveling food into his face to hurry past this awkward mother son conversation.

"I'm going to the Dojo for a while I'll be back later. Thanks for breakfast mom." He said placing his plate in the sink as he drained the juice from his cup which quickly followed into the sink as Izuku sped to the front entrance and out the door after putting his shoes on as Inko gave a small giggle.

"I can't wait to tell Hisashi." She said smiling at her baby boy growing up.

* * *

Izuku arrived at the dojo trying to remove his mother from his thoughts as he focused on the matter at hand. Izuku slid the door to the dojo open and found Master Splinter sitting at the front of it drinking tea. He must have just finished his morning training. Splinter's eyes opened after setting down the tea letting out a sigh of contentment. "Izuku good morning what brings you here this early?" Splinter asked as Izuku sat In front of him.

"Sorry to come by so early Master, but I had a question only you can answer." Splinter nodded giving Izuku the signal to proceed. Izuku took a deep breath before starting in. "I met a man last night, he was using our techniques…to kill people. He murdered several men in front of me. They weren't good men, but they didn't deserve to die. I was hoping you might know who this is?" Izuku asked as he looked into Splinter's glazed eyes. It seemed as if his master was a million miles away. Splinter closed his eyes for a moment as he released a shaky breath.

"Izuku this isn't something we should discuss, I have nothing to say on this matter, sorry you came here for nothing." Splinter said rising to his feet.

Izuku bit his lip debating on whether to leave or not, but shook his head. "Sensei please, this man killed people in front of me using our techniques and… I couldn't stop him! I tried to protect one and I failed. I wasn't able to save him please you have to tell me who this is!" Izuku said standing to his feet staring at Splinter's back only for the older man to turn around. Yoshi looked into Izuku's eyes always so expressive. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve so Splinter could tell that this man's death affected him greatly.

"Izuku your compassion is remarkable." Splinter said before sitting back down and waving for Izuku to do the same which he did. "The man's name is Oroku Saki, and he was once my brother in training. I was older than him by a decade, but I looked at Saki as my younger brother both training under my father. Both of us had a strong sense of justice and pursued heroics, but even then I knew without a quirk no one would accept me as a hero, so I protected this area as a vigilante while Saki went on to pursue a career as a licensed hero. Our paths split at that point. I found love in my wife Tang Shen and stopped being a Vigilante, but Saki grew displeased with hero society and began exerting his own justice killing villains instead of taking them in."

Splinter rubbed his forehead at remembering these dark moments of his past. "At the time I didn't know this. I was too involved in myself to notice what was happening to my friend until Tang Shen was killed." Splinter swallowed hard trying to keep his tears from falling and Izuku felt his pain. He knew how important Tang Shen had been to his master. He felt awful making Splinter go through this, but it had to be done. Saki was killing people and had apparently been doing so for a long time without being caught. "It was an accident drunk driving kids. Saki came to me wanting for us to get revenge for Tang Shen, but I refused. I couldn't do that to Miwa. I couldn't make my daughter an orphan, her mother killed and her father a murderer. Saki saw this as an affront to Tang Shen's memory. A woman he thought of as an older sister. He killed those kids and…I didn't stop him. It was only after he had done the deed did I confront him."

"We fought, but I couldn't do what needed to be done. I let him go and excommunicated him from our dojo, but I couldn't live with the guilt of having let him kill those kids so I left Japan with Miwa heading for the US. I had only recently returned when your mother asked me to train you. I had my reservations, but the look on your face back then the determination to follow your dream gave me hope and now seeing the man you've become lets me know I made the right decision." Splinter said placing a hand on Izuku's head. "Don't do what I did. I let Saki go because of our past, don't let the murder of those men cloud your judgement. If you choose to pursue him do it the right way understand. Promise me you won't break the rules for him or to catch him."

Izuku stared into Splinter's amber eyes and gave a single nod. "I promise sensei I will bring Stain to justice the right way or not at all. You shouldn't feel guilty about choosing not to seek revenge for your wife. It was an accident and though I never met Tang Shen I think she would be proud of your choice." He said smiling and filling Splinter with pride as the boy stood up and left.

* * *

Izuku returned to school the next day this being his first official day as Class Rep he was eager to payback everyone's trust in him. As Aizawa walked in Izuku lead the morning greeting to their homeroom teacher. "Stand, bow Good Morning Mr. Aizawa. Be seated" All students followed suit before sitting down again. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief glad he hadn't forgotten or said anything wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Uraraka giving him a stealthy thumbs up before Aizawa began speaking.

"Good Morning now today we'll be taking a trip to one of the training fields, so get in your costumes and head out to the bus." He said simply before leaving the classroom as the students headed for their respective locker rooms. In the boy's room the standard male comradery could be felt as the boys discussed what they'd done over the weekend. Ojiro looked at Izuku as the two got dressed. "So how'd the dates go?" Ojiro asked keeping his voice low but apparently not low enough as Mineta was pulled from trying to listen to the girls through the wall zeroing in on Izuku who he pounced on being caught on instinct by Izuku.

"Mineta what are you doing!?" Izuku shouted shocked halfway through pulling on his suit as the purple midget writhed in his hand like an angry ferret.

"Who was your date with Midoriya?!" Mineta shouted alerting all the boys to the brewing situation.

"What no way Midoriya had a date with who tell us!" Denki said sitting on the bench nearest Izuku as most of the male students crowded around the green haired boy aside from Bakugou, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. Izuku looked at Ojiro who held his hand up vertically in front of him in apology as Izuku was then swarmed with questions about who he was dating.

* * *

In exact opposition to the noise the boys were making the girl's locker room was silent as a crypt due to the thick veil of tension that emanated from two girls; Uraraka, and Toru. The other girls looked on at the two slowly dressing trying hard not to breathe too loudly. "What's up with those two Tsu asked to Momo as she zipped up her uniform and began tightening her gloves. The creation girl shook her head before.

"I don't know, but we can't let this continue." She said walking over to Toru and Uraraka. "Um excuse me girls I know we aren't all that close, but as Vice Class Rep it's my job to make sure everyone in class is doing well, so what seems to be the problem?" She asked as Toru and Uraraka turned towards her radiating death and malice. Momo felt a chill run down her spine as she took a step back. _No I can't Midoriya is counting on me to help keep this class in order. I can't let him down. _She thought before stepping forward only for Mina to slide in between the trio.

"Isn't it obvious? It's about a guy!" She shouted breaking Uraraka out into a blush and judging from Toru's fiddling fingers she was also quite embarrassed.

"W-w-w-what n-n-no it's not-t!" Uraraka objected hurriedly getting dressed as Toru slid past the other girls and out the door. The tension having left the room completely at Mina's outburst as the girls evacuated the locker room the last being Jiro who pulled her earphone jack out of the wall her face red.

_Midoriya had a date, with who!? _She thought to herself as she followed her fellow females outside meeting up with the boys as they gathered onto the bus. The last person to board being Izuku after having made sure that no one was left behind. He climbed on and began heading towards one of the only seats open next to Tsu. He didn't notice the multiple looks of disappointment by the other girls each having had their extra seat taken.

"I hope you don't mind Asui." Izuku said as he thought about what he'd learned from Splinter and then about Stain himself, the memory of his failure still fresh in his mind.

"Not at all Midoriya and please call me Tsu." The frog girl said looking at Izuku noticing the dark and involved look on his face. She felt bad for him wondering what could have the boy in such a state. "Midoriya what's wrong you look sick." She said drawing Izuku from his ruminating.

"It's nothing Asui. I um couldn't help somebody when they needed it is all." He gave her a half-truth not wanting to tell her how he'd let someone die right in front his eyes.

"Were they a friend of yours?" She asked looking at him curiously as Izuku shook his head.

"No I didn't know him at all he wasn't he wasn't a good person, but I think he could have been a better person if given the chance it just sucks I couldn't help him." He said as the eyes of that thug swam across his vision. _He looked confused as if he didn't know that he had died or why. _Izuku's fellow students looked at him somberly to know that the greenettes felt sorrow for not helping a complete stranger one who he said wasn't a good person no less.

"Wow Midoriya that's heavy bro." Kirishima said from his seat next to Tsu who took Izuku's hand.

"Izuku I'm sure even if you didn't help him the fact that you tried meant a lot to him. Take solace in that." Tsu said patting Izuku's hand before letting go causing the greenette to smile before Katsuki put in his opinion.

"Stop being such a whiny Bitch Izuku, next time try not to be such a pussy!" Katsuki shouted causing the other students to sigh in exasperation.

"Come on Bakugou that's not cool man." Kirishima said as Denki shrugged.

"He's just being himself I guess, we all know Bakugou's personality is flaming shit mixed with garbage." Denki said as Katsuki's eyes glared a hole into the electricity user.

"What'd you say shit stain!?" Bakugou shouted as Izuku smiled a new light in his eye that Tsu took notice of.

"What's with that smile Izuku Bakugou just laid into you pretty harshly." Tsu spoke as Izuku shook his head.

"That's just Katsuki's way of telling me to do better; he knows I'll wind up doing something like that again if it comes down to it." He said as Tsu touched her chin in contemplation. Mina sat across from Izuku staring at the boy as she licked her lips.

_He's such a good guy I wonder what he's hiding under all that sweetness, I hope its something naughty. _She thought to herself rubbing her thighs together as Momo and Uraraka stared at the green haired boy both enamored by his strong sense of justice. Toru was a bit conflicted she knew who Izuku was talking about and she couldn't say she agreed with him completely. That guy had tried to assault her and the only reason he and his friends had been there was to get revenge on Izuku for stopping him. Karma was not to be trifled with. For her part Jiro remained stoic, but even she was touched by Izuku's fervent desire to help everyone he could.

"Alright that's enough we're here everybody off the bus." Aizawa said as the students filed out of the bus and were greeted by none other than rescue hero Thirteen. "Everybody say hello to your guest instructor Thirteen she will be in charge of your exercises today." Aizawa explained as the class said hello to Thirteen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and welcome you to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short." Thirteen explained as she lead the class into the massive structure in which was housed five different areas. Izuku could hardly believe they were still inside a building. "Today's lesson will be comprised of you all carrying out mock rescue missions in each of the five zones those being the Mountain, Landslide, Conflagration, Ruins, Flood, and Downpour. Everyday there are all kinds of natural disasters ranging from earthquakes, to forest fires. It is our job as heroes to use our abilities to assist the victims of these disasters. I know some of you are thinking your quirk couldn't possibly help in rescue mission, but that's not true."

Thirteen held up one of her fingers to the class. "My quirk is Black Hole one of the most destructive forces in the universe, but I use this quirk to clear debris and remove harmful materials, but if I'm not careful I could accidently kill someone, and that goes for any quirk. We need to think about how best to use our quirks in every given situation." Izuku nodded taking in this information. It had to be divine fortune that today he'd be going through rescue operations after all if he knew what he was going to learn today during Stain's attack maybe he would have been able to handle it differently, but as Thirteen continued with her speech Aizawa turned suddenly as a black shape took form in the middle of the USJ plaza as he looked on figures started to emerge from the steadily growing portal.

The students took notice of their homeroom teacher's demeanor with Kirishima walking forward. "I thought we were doing rescue ope-?" Aizawa held out a hand in front of his students stopping their approach.

"Stay back! This isn't part of the exercise. Thirteen protect the children. Kaminari try to get a signal out to the main building. I'll hold them off." Aizawa said as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and then bounded down the stairs engaging the foremost villains after erasing their quirks. Izuku moved towards Iida getting the taller boy's attention.

"Iida you need to get out of here and warn the teachers outside." He whispered as Iida looked at him.

"But Midoriya Kaminari is already working on that." Iida said before Kaminari gave out bad news.

"Sorry guys no go there's something blocking my transmissions; we're completely cut off from the outside." The lightning blonde spoke disappointedly.

"See we need you to get out of here and to warn the other teachers. You're the fastest of us after all." Izuku said as the Warp Gate user appeared before them.

"Sorry to interrupt your school day students, but we desperately need to have a word with All Might and were told he would be here today, but since he doesn't seem to have appeared just yet I'll have to ask you students to keep my comrades company for a while."

"Stand back students I'll hand-!" Thirteen stepped forward popping off the cap to one of her fingers and began sucking the warp gate user towards her, but had to break off her attack as Kirishima and Bakugou jumped towards the villain breaking her line of attack before inevitably being drawn into the villain's portal.

"How rambunctious you all deserve a timeout." The villain spoke as he began to engulf the majority of the class. Izuku looked at Iida as he managed to save Uraraka from the portal.

"Remember Iida you need to get out of here!" He shouted as he was swallowed by the darkness only to come out seconds later above a large body of water and crashing through the water's surface. He opened his eyes seeing nothing around him before starting to swim to the top only to notice a swift shape moving towards him.

"Sorry kid I'll try to make this quick!" The shark like villain snarled opening his mouth wide as Izuku curled his finger. He wasn't sure if this would work underwater, but he had to try. He waited for the villain to close in, but right before he could flick his finger Tsuyu appeared slamming her feet into the villain's face before springing off him out of the water and dragging Izuku with her onto a nearby boat. Izuku took a large breath of air as he sat up only to hear someone speaking before a purple body was slammed onto the deck next to him.

"Mineta are you alright!?" Izuku said checking to see if the boy was still conscious after a hard slam like that. He looked to be fine as Izuku turned to Asui guessing what might have happened to make her slam him onto the deck like that. "Thanks for the save Asui I wasn't sure how long I would have lasted without you." Izuku said as Mineta sat up looking over the railing at the gathered water villains.

"I told you to call me Tsu and don't thank me we're not out of danger yet. They have us surrounded and outnumbered." Tsu said in her traditional monotone as Izuku cupped his chin thinking about what to do.

"Look all we have to do is stay put the heroes will get here and they'll take care of this!" Mineta said tugging on Izuku's suit. "Besides it's not like we can do anything look at these guys!" Mineta shouted tossing off a couple of his balls and then pointing at the futility of his attack as one of the villains made small waves with his hands to keep the balls from getting near him.

Tsu looked at Mineta and in traditional Asui fashioned asked. "Mineta are you sure you want to be a hero?" Causing the grape haired boy to glare at her.

"Shut up Frog girl of course I want to be a hero, but we don't stand a chance. Tell her Midoriya." Mineta said as he noticed the green haired boy staring at the villains and their reaction to Mineta's balls.

"We can't wait Mineta. Eventually either they're going to come onto the boat or more likely sink the boat and pick us off once we're in the water. We have to fight and I might have a plan but I can't do it without either of you."

Mineta's eyes filled with tears as he stared between the green haired duo. "You two are nuts! Not all of us are badass ninja warriors like you Midoriya!" Izuku dropped down to a knee placing his hands on Mineta's shoulders.

"I know that, but you two are badasses in your own way. I can't save all three of us, but if we work together we can get all of us out of this. I need you to trust me, both of you." He said looking between Tsu and Mineta who after a moment nodded in agreement. "Good now here's the plan."

One of the villains in the water was tired of waiting as he swung his hand creating a wave of water that sliced the boat in half watching both halfs sink right before one of the kids jumped over the railing green lightning arcing around his body. "Dumb move kid!" The attacking villain shouted ready to slice him to pieces.

"Full Cowl 100% SMASH!" Izuku punched down towards the surface of the water the pressure of his punch carving through the water pushing it outward all the way to the floor of the lake making a fist shaped hole there before the water started to wash back in. Izuku was pushed upward from the force of his punch before Tsu's tongue wrapped around his torso and pulled him along with the jumping girl as he saw Mineta throwing ball after ball into the swirling villains causing them to clump together into one large mass. Izuku looked back at Mineta who was bleeding down the left side of his face and smiled.

"That was totally badass Mineta!" Izuku said giving Mineta a thumbs up as Tsu smiled.

"The both of you are badass." She said as they landed near the shore of the lake looking onto the battle between Aizawa and the villains.

* * *

At the USJ entrance the remaining students looked on as Thirteen unleashed the full power of her quirk against the warp gate steadily sucking him towards her. "Give up villain I will not allow you to harm these students!" She shouted increasing her suction. The students looked on as Iida stared at the front door Izuku's words in his head. _You have to get out and warn the teachers Iida! _Tenya stood up looking at the door. "Midoriya put his faith in me I can't let him down!" Iida felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Uraraka at his side smiling.

"Deku trusts you Iida so we're going to do everything we can to help you." Uraraka said even though she was worried about Izuku she had to help Iida like Izuku had wanted. It was at that moment that the fight between Thirteen and the Warp Gate took a turn as a portal opened behind Thirteen turning the suction of her Black hole on herself tearing through the back of her suit gravely injuring the hero. Uraraka pushed Iida towards the door as she ran to Thirteen along with Mina. "Go Iida!" She shouted as the boy turned and ran full tilt towards the door, but the warp gat was right on him.

"I won't allow you to esc-!" Kurogiri was cut off as he was enveloped in a web of flesh by Shoji.

"Get out now!" Shoji shouted squeezing tightly around the Warp Gate as Iida ran to the door pulling it open as he ran through.

"Thank you everyone I won't let you down!" He shouted back engaging his quirk fully and speeding away from the USJ.

* * *

Aizawa stood in the middle of a circle of downed villains his hair falling back over his eyes as he panted there. He was covered in sweat and felt as if his eyes were covered in sandpaper. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. "You're slowing down Eraserhead, the time between your cancellations is getting bigger and bigger." The ringleader of this attack stated from behind his mask. Aizawa grit his teeth before rushing the villain and slamming an elbow into his stomach only for his elbow to be engulfed in pain.

Aizawa hissed jumping back and looking at his elbow. It was completely destroyed the skin having flaked off like old paint revealing muscle fiber and bone. _What happened! My arm's useless. _This lapse in focus gave an opening to the massive creature that had been accompanying the hand mask villain. Aizawa looked behind him into the creatures face before he was slammed to the ground face first as the creature slammed its massive hand on his uninjured arm breaking it completely. "YAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain before his face was slammed into the ground.

"Oh man I was sure All Might would be here by now." Tomura said as Kurogiri appeared next to him.

"I'm sorry to report Tomura, but one of the students escaped and is no doubt bringing reinforcements. I suggest we make a retreat." Tomura glared at Kurogiri scratching his neck violently before sighing.

"Alright then, but I suggest we leave All Might with a parting gift, such as the death of his precious chicks." Tomura said suddenly appearing before Izuku, Mineta and Tsu his hands reaching out for Tsu and Mineta and after having seen what it did to Aizawa's elbow Izuku was filled with sick dread, but right as Tomura touched Tsu nothing happened. "You really are so cool Eraserhead." Tomura said looking over his shoulder at Aizawa and grinning broadly.

Izuku took this moment to attack launching from the water in Full Cowl and channeling 20% of One for All in his fist. _That should be more than enough to lay this guy! _ He thought to himself as his fist struck something kicking up dust and sending the water receding from the coastline dragging Mineta and Tsu away from him and the villains. The dust soon receded revealing the form of Nomu standing there not having moved at all from the strong punch he'd taken to the gut. Izuku grit his teeth as he moved to jump back only to be stopped by the iron grip Nomu had on his forearm.

Izuku could feel his bones straining under Nomu's strength before he was lifted off his feet and slammed to the ground. He felt his arm jerk at an excruciating angle signaling his broken bones. Izuku tried to pull free from Nomu's grip going all in with 100% of One for All, but he couldn't budge the monsters immense strength as he was lifted into the air again and slammed to the ground once more coughing up blood. Tsu and Mineta were paralyzed in the face of Nomu's brutality as it proceeded to punch Izuku's body deeper and deeper into the ground. Izuku's vision grew dim the pain a far off feeling as the color drained from his vision leaving him in a world of black.

* * *

Izuku looked around at the black atmosphere of where he was and remembered this place from his dream. He looked up as the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Izuku turned towards the sound and saw a small red light coming towards him growing bigger by the moment until it was revealed that the light was coming from a man. His body glowed a brilliant red hue as he soon bathed the entire area in red including the once black parts of Izuku's body were now dyed in the man's color.

The man had a slim muscular build dressed in blue trousers with large cuffs and a yellow sash around his waist, sandals and an open long-sleeved red button down cardigan. Topping his messy black hair was a straw hat with a red band across it. He had a wide grin on his face crinkling the scar under his left eye. The most eye-catching aspect of this man was the X shaped burn scar across his chest. "Well looks like I was able to get here before the others could stop me! Shishishishi!" The man laughed as he sat down in front of Izuku cross-legged. "I'm Luffy the sixth holder of One for All Known as the Pirate King in my day and me and you are going to bust up that bird brain something good!" He shouted slamming his fist into his other hand.

* * *

Nomu walked away from its victim towards Shigaraki unable to see the red steam that was wafting from the boy's body.


	7. King's Will

**A/N: The first Aspect has appeared the Pirate King Luffy! I had always planned for Luffy to be the first aspect to appear because One Piece is my favorite Anime and well nobody throws down like Luffy.  
Giltlawyer9000: As for Haki and the gears this chapter should answer your question, but I will go into more detail in an author's note at the end.  
Now let's begin! E for Extinction belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch.**

All Might leaned against the back of the couch in his true form he'd been resting on since he'd gotten to UA that morning. He'd foolishly gone past his limit this morning and couldn't make it to class, but worst of all he's being held captive by Principal Nezu and his long winded speeches. Now All Might had immense respect for the principal, but this was bordering on torture. "All Might are you listening?" Nezu asked having climbed onto the back of couch to stare Toshi in the eye.

All Might Jumped having been roused from his inner turmoil coughing up a bit of blood moving so suddenly. "Of course Principal Nezu, I was just thinking maybe it's time I head out to the USJ you know make an appearance at least." All Might said transforming into his buff form as he opened the lounge door.

"Oh very well All Might I'm surprised I was able to hold you here this long, but go ahead." Principal Nezu said sipping his tea as All Might gave a wave and dashed out of the room before the Principal changed his mind.

_If I hurry I can maybe even give a few tips on rescue operations! _All Might thought to himself as he put on even more speed.

* * *

Izuku looked at the man called Luffy before him and cocked an eyebrow. _King of the pirates what's that mea?. Pirates are evil aren't they, why would someone entrust One for All to a pirate? _He thought to himself as Luffy stood up throwing a few punches completely unaware of Izuku's quandary and because Izuku's body wasn't completely formed in this world he couldn't say anything.

Luffy looked at the boy and smiled again. "Don't worry kid I'm going to help you out my quirk is totally the best to beat that guy to a pulp. My body's rubber see." He said pulling his cheek nearly a foot from his face before letting it snap back into place. Izuku's eyes nearly shot from his skull at the ridiculousness of Luffy's quirk. "So blunt force doesn't work on me, but I'm not sure what exactly it'll be like for you. One for All has been boosting all our quirks while storing them so my quirk might be a little unwieldy at first, but that's why I'm here. I'll guide you with it giving you all my knowledge and together we'll send that guy flying!"

Luffy held out his hand to Izuku who looked at it for a moment. He didn't really understand what was going on, but all he needed to know was that this guy was going to help him protect his friends from villains, and that was good enough for him. For the first time since discovering this place Izuku was able to move and gripped Luffy's hand firmly.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki was clapping his hands as Nomu moved towards him his fists coated in the blood of that boy. "Hahahah well done Nomu!" Tomura said clapping like an excited child having watched some amazing stunt be performed. "That'll teach these kids to respect their elders!" Tomura was interrupted from his gloating as an explosion of steam could be seen from the hole Izuku had been pounded into. A tall pillar of red energy wafted from it like steam as a figure stood in the middle. The steam was so thick it could even be seen from the entrance.

"What is that?" Mina asked squinting her eyes as she looked on with the others. Mineta and Tsu who had climbed out of the water and had been trying to sneak close enough for Tsu to grab Midoriya's body from the hole until that powerful red steam had erupted from the crater.

"What is tha-!" Tomura couldn't see what happened but suddenly Nomu's hand was in front of him and he was splattered with the creature's blood. "Nomu what are you doing?!" He shouted angrily trying to clean the blood from his face only to see Nomu's hand having been completely destroyed and was in the process of regeneration. It was then that Tomura got a good look at Izuku. His suit was destroyed leaving him topless with shredded pants. Izuku's arms and legs were coated in a reddish black sheen that terminated right before his shoulders. Izuku's green hair was wafting above his head like fire.

Izuku released a breath steam ejecting from his mouth as he looked at Nomu whose fist had just regenerated with the creature giving a bird like screech. Tomura had no idea what had happened to this boy, but Nomu was meant to kill All Might this kid didn't have a chance. "Give it up brat nothing you do will work. Nomu has regeneration, and shock absorption not to mention ungodly strength not even All Might can beat him!" Tomura laughed before pointing at Izuku. "KILL HIM NOMU!" The creature bounded toward Izuku as if struck by a whip.

"Midoriya get out of the way!" Tsu shouted not wanting her friend to be hurt anymore, but Izuku either couldn't hear her or chose to ignore her advice as he raised his left hand up palm out as if telling Nomu to stop before he pulled his right hand back folding the first two joints of his fingers inward. In his head Izuku heard Luffy speak. _"Just wait for him line him up with the tip of your left index finger keep him there and then fire!"_

Izuku waited a moment right as Nomu got within striking distance of him there was a sound like a whip crack and Nomu went flying backwards the ground around Izuku and Nomu cracking under the force of the attack.

(Play this /h9GEPqBssVk)  
"Mamba Smash." Izuku said right as he seemingly disappeared from sight. Nomu thrust it's hands into the ground to slow it's flying body leaving two furrows in the ground before coming to a stop and standing up. Izuku appeared above Nomu placing the soles of his feet together and kicked downward towards Nomu who punched upward the two attacks clashing as wind swirled around the impact. "Spear Smash!" Izuku shouted as Nomu reached forward with his other hand looking to grab Izuku's legs only for the boy to kick off the giant's fist and land a few yards away from the beast the two staring at one another.

Izuku stretched his leg back before whipping it forward and kicking Nomu in the knee shattering his skull kneepad and bending the joint backward, but it seemed Nomu didn't even feel the pain as he fell to the ground and grabbed hold of Izuku's leg and began swinging the boy around in a circle slamming him into the trees of the small forest they were in before pulling Izuku toward himself. _"Block now!" _Izuku heard as he brought his arms in front of him in an X watching as Nomu's fist impacted his arms. Izuku expected to hear his bones break once again, but instead Nomu's fist sunk into his arms before he was thrown upward towards the ceiling.

"_Shishishishi One for All really is amazing it's somehow made my rubber quirk tougher than it was before." _Luffy spoke in Izuku's mind. "So it's more like the Volcanized rubber on tires then." Izuku spoke getting a better grasp of his power now. _"Yeah like that now, turn around and dig your hands into the ceiling!" _Izuku spun midair on Luffy's command and slammed into the ceiling his arms sinking into themselves to cushion the impact as Izuku hung there for a moment before jumping to the side to avoid Nomu who had launched himself into the ceiling after him. _"Now you've got him throw your fist back as far as you can and then let him have it!_ Izuku nodded throwing his right arm back and then yanked it forward as Nomu started climbing over to him leaving himself completely open as Izuku went to slam his fist into his face Nomu dodged to the side.

"_Oh no he dodged it!" _Luffy shouted, but Izuku felt like he could still hit Nomu with his attack. "No I believe in you One for All there's nothing we can't hit! Python Smash!" He shouted as red electricity crackled along Izuku's arm turning it at two angles to slam into Nomu's back driving him from the ceiling the massive creature began to fall. _"That was amazing now finish him with this. Drop from the ceiling and throw your arm out behind you and twist it like a corkscrew. This was my trusty Rifle Smash!" _Luffy said in Izuku's mind as the green haired boy followed his lead. In his mind Izuku had felt that the form he'd taken was best suited for the Snake Style he'd learned from Master Splinter being able to stretch and strike quickly from unexpected directions was the epitome of the style and as such he'd named all his attacks after snakes and this one would be no different.

Izuku's arm stretched to the limit as he spun it around before pulling it back towards him his fist unwinding at blistering speeds his arm beginning to glow with the friction of the air before bursting into flame. All of USJ looked up at the glowing figure that was Izuku as he fell from the ceiling like a meteor on reentry.  
(**Stop Music)**

* * *

Katsuki and Kirishima looked up from the villains they'd trounced at the bright figure in the sky. "Is that Midoriya?" Kirishima asked covering his eyes to get a better look as Katsuki stood next to him his fists clenched an angry smile on his face.

"Izuku!" He growled. Staring at his once victim moving ahead of him even more.

* * *

Todoroki looked up from his position in the landslide zone staring up at the figure in the air. "Midoriya, you're full of surprises aren't you?" He stated as unknown to him Toru who had been hiding behind a rock as not to get frozen stared at Izuku and shook in awe.

_Just how awesome are you Izuku!?" _She asked herself.

* * *

Momo and Jiro who were being threatened by one of the villains looked up at the false star in the sky as did the electrical villain who was holding Kaminari hostage. Taking this moment Jiro connected her Jack to the speaker on her leg and blasted a soundwave into the guy knocking the him out and letting the stupefied Kaminari free. Jiro smiled as she helped the electrical user up. "That's our class rep for ya, helping us out whenever he can." Jiro said with a blush on her face much like Momo who clutched her chest.

_A guy like that is depending on me?! Oh what am I going to do?!" _Momo thought as she bit her lip.

* * *

At the entrance all the students looked at Izuku taking on the creature that had savaged their teacher so badly and cheered. "Go Midoriya you've got this hun!" Mina shouted as Ochaco smiled tears in her face.

"You never stop moving forward Izuku, how's a girl supposed to keep up?" She asked amidst the cheering.

* * *

(**Resume Music**)  
Izuku stared down at Nomu as he closed in his fist rocketing forward. "SIDEWINDER SMASH!" He shouted as his fist connected with Nomu's gut exploding in flame as the monster was dropped to the ground in a massive plume of smoke with Izuku landing next to him his springy legs absorbing the shock completely. Tomura and Kurogiri stared at the boy as he stood there seemingly victorious only for the rubble of Nomu's crash to be thrown away as the burnt creature stood up beginning to heal the damage. "What he's still standing?!" Izuku said as his body began steaming more. His muscles felt as if they were on fire.

"_We've almost reached our limit, but we can't stop now! We're so close!" _Luffy said in his head as Midoriya raised his fists hearing Tomura laughing not too far away.

"Didn't I tell you fool. Whatever you do Nomu will heal no matter how hard you hit him he'll absorb it! He's the ultimate creation of my master made to kill All Might!" Tomura shouted out gleefully.

"I-I can't beat hi-." Izuku was cut off by Luffy shouting in his head.

"_Yes you can! Nobody is invincible. If he can heal we'll beat him until he can't. If he can absorb hits then we'll hit him more than he can take. We don't stop, never give in!" _Luffy shouted his unbending will infecting Izuku as he smiled clenching his fists energy crackled around the boy's fists forming into the heads of two snakes before throwing them forward again and again each faster than before until it looked as if Izuku's arms began multiplying. Nomu held up its arms to block the blows as it continued to advance on Izuku, but there were just too many getting through. For every one Nomu blocked ten more got through until his encroachment was halted and then began pushing him back each fist hitting like a missile.

"HYDRAAAAAA…." Izuku pulled both his hands back as far as they'd go before hurling them forward with the two large snake heads slamming into Nomu's chest. "SMASH!" Nomu was slammed hard the ground shattering underneath him as he was lifted up and flew backwards slamming into the wall of the USJ before rocketing through it outside and far away.

Izuku watched the receding figure of Nomu as the world slowly faded to black around him. He could hear Luffy's voice in his head fading with each passing moment. _"Shishishi nice one kid I'm glad I was able to fight with you, don't stop here we're all waiting to see how far you go." _Izuku's body fell to the ground the steam from his body finally stopped. Shigaraki and Kurogiri looked at the unconscious boy in front of them.

"No it can't be that's impossible!" Shigaraki shouted scratching at his neck blood flowing from the numerous scrapes. "H-he couldn't have beat Nomu!" Shigaraki's hands fell from his neck as he started to move forward slowly at first before going into a dead run as he advanced on Izuku's body his hands outstretched before feeling a massive impact on his side throwing him far to the left. He rolled on the ground before being caught by Kurogiri and looking at the frowning face of the number one hero.

"**I appreciate you boys' help, but I'll take it from here." **All Might spoke alerting the two villains to the two boys that were standing on either side of the unconscious Midoriya; Bakugou and Todoroki.

"I would be ashamed of myself if I allowed our Class Rep to be killed before my eyes." Said Todoroki a small ice wall protecting the unconscious form of Izuku as Bakugou growled.

"I wasn't here for shitty Izuku I just wanted another chance to blow their asses up!" Shouted Bakugou casting a glance at Izuku's unconscious form.

All Might wanted nothing more than to smile right now Izuku had went above and beyond the call of his station, but All Might had expected nothing less. **"Nevertheless I'd appreciate it if you two got Aizawa and Midoriya far from here while I deal with these two!" **All Might growled turning to Shigaraki and Kurogiri only to see the two of them retreating into a portal.

"We've lost Tomura we should leave." Kurogiri cautioned as Tomura glared at All Might and then at the shielded form of Izuku as the portal closed behind him. All Might rose from his fighting stance. He'd wanted nothing more than to chase after those two, but Aizawa and the rest of the class were his priority.

"**I'll be back students." **All Might said before disappearing only to start reappearing in the other zones of the USJ proceeding to incapacitate every villain there. By the time the other teachers arrived with Iida All Might was tossing the last of the villains onto an already massive pile.

"Aw man looks like the party's over." Present Mic said as he and the other teachers began to look over the students for injuries. Luckily it seemed that the only injuries were Aizawa, Thirteen and Midoriya all of whom were rushed to Recovery Girl.

"This is terrible All Might. To think that UA was invaded by Villains, if not for you getting here when you did this could have been much worse." Principal Nezu said looking over the students. "But it seems that this experience has given them much knowledge in what it means to be a hero." All Might shook his head kneeling down to the principal and whispering.

"That's not the case Nezu sir. I only arrived here moments before you did, the students did the heavy lifting none more so than Izuku Midoriya from what I'm told. He fought the creature called Nomu and defeated him." Nezu's face didn't change all that much, but for All Might who had known the mysterious creature for so long he could tell he was shocked.

"I see so that's what happened. We called the police on the way over and they just informed me they found a large creature far from here; I'm guessing that creature is the Nomu. I think we should pay Midoriya a visit." Nezu said climbing onto All Might's shoulder, but before the number one hero could leave he was stopped by the fellow students of class 1-A.

"How is Midoriya, and Mr. Aizawa doing?!" Asked Yaoyorozu stepping into her role as Vice Rep.

"Yeah Midoriya went all in like a man we gotta see him." Kirishima spoke pounding his chest.

"S'il vous plait I must wish him well, seeing my twinkling visage will no doubt ensure a speedy recovery." Aoyama said swishing his cape back and forth.

Principal Nezu raised a paw to quell the anxious student body. "Children please there will be time to see Midoriya after Recovery Girl gives the ok, and we've spoken with him. For now please follow Ectoplasm back to class." Disappointedly the students followed Nezu's orders and were lead back to the school building by said teacher as All Might and Nezu went to the nurse's office finding Recovery girl there administering the final touches to a groggy Izuku.

"All Might you're ok." Izuku said trying to stand only to fall back on the bed.

"Easy there young Midoriya you've pushed yourself really hard today." All Might said helping Izuku lay properly in the bed.

"That's an understatement he's completely exhausted so whatever questions you have for him will have to wait, and I need to speak with you most of all Mr. Symbol of Peace! I've called a cab for the boy and one of the teachers will make sure he gets home safe." Recovery Girl said whacking All Might in the back of the knee.

"Y-yes ma'am!" All Might said rubbing his leg as he began to follow Chiyo before Izuku called out to him.

"All Might before you go I-I have to tell you something." All Might turned around at the boy while his eyes drooped. "I-I saw one of them All Might, the p-previous users of One for All. I saw the Pirate King." He said before nodding off. All Might looked at Izuku unsure what he meant.

"The Pirate King, who's that?" Nezu asked All Might who shook his head.

"I have no idea sir, but I do believe Izuku when he said he met a former user of One for All." All Might crossed his arms in thought before Chiyo coughed gaining his attention.

"First things first gentlemen. Izuku is in a state of complete exhaustion after my healing, his muscles are the biggest priority. Before I healed them it was as if they'd been torn apart, but I managed to heal them, from what I was told from the teachers by the students he should be more injured. Broken bones, ruptured organs, but nothing. I have no idea how to explain it." She said sitting down and tapping her cane as the two males took this new information in and looked at the boy in the table even more amazed.

* * *

Shigaraki walked into the Mahjong bar and grabbed the nearest chair reducing it to dust before kicking over a table as Kurogiri sighed watching the tantrum before their master spoke ending the childish tirade. "Tomura what's wrong?" All for One asked as Tomura looked at the screen in the back of the room.

"Nomu failed master! Not only did he never see All Might he was taken out by some kid with more than one quirk!" All for One frowned from where he was as his doctor questioned Shigaraki.

"My Nomu defeated by a child!? Impossible he was perfect!"

"Well perfection lost you quack!" Tomura shouted before All for One spoke again.

"What quirks did he have Tomura?" All for One asked as Tomura sat at the bar tapping his fingers against the surface.

"Strength for one, and he could stretch really far." All for One frowned deeply as Memories of a man in a straw hat ran through his mind. He rubbed his stomach as the memory of numerous fists impacting him was dredged from the depths of his mind.

* * *

Izuku slowly opened his eyes as he looked towards the ceiling of his own room and not the nurse's office. He turned his head to the side noticing a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of water. He smiled as his stomach growled. He sat up to satisfy his hunger when he noticed he was still in his school uniform and there was something in his pants pocket. He remembered that his hero costume had been completely destroyed so obviously someone had dressed him in his school uniform before sending him home. He reached in feeling a bundle of cloth and pulled it out as he turned on the lamp next to his bed unfurling the bundle only to come face to face with a pair of purple and black panties.

"W-wh-w-what!" He shouted before covering his mouth hoping he hadn't woke his mother as he looked at the underwear in his hands. There was a note inside the underwear that he fished out noticing how moist the paper was in his hands and blushing furiously as he peeled the folded note apart and looked at the words on it.

_Give these back when you're ready. I won't wear any others until you do. Don't make me wait or do if that's what you're into. _Izuku swallowed hard as he stared at the note and the panties in his hands. There was an address on the note, and he knew it wasn't from Toru who's house he'd been to several times, so who's were they?

**A/N: So more in depth of Luffy's quirk. In the canon when Izuku received Black Whip it was vastly overpowered from when it belonged to it's original user, so keeping that in mind I gave Izuku Luffy's Snake Man form. The basis being Luffy's rubber Quirk, and the Armament Haki aspect coming from One for All. I think Snake Man fits Izuku's style best and out of all Luffy's Gear fourth modes it changes him the least.**


	8. Catalyst

**A/N: Yes it seems that Izuku had quite the surprise waking up, let's see if he can't unravel this mystery. For all of you who guessed the owner correctly good show ol' boy!  
MyMad-robotdocter: Yes Snake Man is my favorite gear (so far) you'll have to wait to see whose next though.**

Izuku got dressed in his school uniform again as he looked at the wreckage that was his hero costume. "Oh man Donnie worked so hard on this." He said with a sigh placing the destroyed costume in its case and was about to heft it onto his shoulder before his mother appeared and took the case from him.

"I'll take care of this Izuku dear, I don't think you should be going to school, with how exhausted you were, but the least I can do is bring this over to Donatello and explain what happened, though I doubt I'll have to. The whole country knows about what happened there. Good thing none of you kids were hurt." Inko said shaking her head as she looked her son over brushing his hair and then sighing. "Just like your father I never met a comb that could tame that hair of yours." She said with a chuckle as Izuku blushed before heading out.

As he made his way to school his mind inevitably turned to the largest mystery at hand. The wadded up pair of panties he had in his backpack. "I can't believe I have those with me. I could've just gone back home after school and got them." He said before shaking his head. "No I have to return them as soon as possible I mean come on there's a girl at school going completely commando!" He said whispering quickly to himself causing people on the street to give him a wide berth all the way to school. Izuku arrived at UA and before he could even get fully in the school All Might appeared before him in his yellow pinstripe suit stretched across his massive frame.

"**Excuse me young Midoriya I hate to pull you away from class, but there is an urgent matter we must discuss." **The pro hero said placing a large palm on Izuku's shoulder who nodded speedily rushing past the hero to the lounge room eager to keep All Might from his backpack as if he was sure the hero could sense the offensive garment in his bag.

Izuku and All Might sat in the lounge with All Might reverting to his true form conserving his dwindling strength. "First off Young Midoriya I wish to apologize for my late entry. Because of my foolish actions that morning of stopping so many crimes on my commute to work I wasted my energy and forced you to accept a large burden." All Might said bowing his head in shame as Izuku waved his hands.

"No All Might I wouldn't think of blaming you. You were doing hero work, and well you showed up when it really mattered. Thank you for keeping all of us safe." Izuku said issuing forth nothing but pure gratitude. All Might sighed knowing when he was beat. Nothing he could say would ever convince Izuku that he was negligent in his duties.

"Well all that aside Midoriya I want to talk to you about what you said to me before falling asleep after the attack." Izuku arched a brow trying to remember what had happened after he woke up in the Nurse's office.

"Oh yeah about Luffy." Izuku said remembering the man who called himself Pirate King.

"Uh yes the Pirate King you called him." All Might said confirming they were speaking about the same person. "You said you met with him correct?"

Izuku nodded. "Yes it wasn't just him though. I've been having dreams of the past users of One for All. I met the originator of the quirk and then when Nomu knocked me unconscious I met Luffy the Pirate King, he helped me beat Nomu teaching me how to use his quirk." All Might's eyes widened at this statement.

"You used his quirk? Can you still use it?" All Might asked wanting to know if this was a onetime deal or something Izuku would have from now on. Izuku hadn't tried to access that power since he'd woken up.

"Well I-I can try." He said standing up and activating his full cowl. He held up his fists concentrating on it and he could definitely feel something there, but it was as if it was just out of reach. "I can feel the power, but it's like it's out of reach or something." He said letting full cowl fall as he sat back down.

All Might nodded cupping his chin before deciding it was best to let it go for now. If it was something Izuku could still access he'd have to trigger it on his own. "I'm sorry Young Midoriya that I can't be of more help. I've never experienced any of what you've told me, nor did my own master mention anything like this to me while I was under her tutelage." He said as he stood up placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "But I will help in any way I can what do you say we meet up this weekend here at one of UA's training grounds and see exactly what this new quirk has to offer." Izuku smiled as he stood up.

"That sounds great All Might I'll see you then." Izuku said before heading out to class. He truly felt relieved that All Might would be there to help him through this.

Izuku entered the classroom and was shocked to see what he assumed to be a mummified Aizawa. "M-M-M-Mr. Aizawa?!" He said looking over the bandaged man.

"Yes it's me, now take your seat Midoriya." He said holding up a bandaged hand pointing out Izuku's seat. Izuku took his seat as Aizawa began speaking. "I know what happened at the USJ was unsettling, but if you plan to be heroes you're going to have to learn to shake these things off and move forward. Point being that the Sports Festival will be upon us very soon. You've all seen it at least once before. Bigger than the Olympics the Sports Festival is your chance to make your mark and show the world what's you're capable of. Heroes from all over will see and judge your skills and if they find you worthy they will offer you an internship at their office. These internships can make your career and set you up for success even before graduation." Aizawa let his words sink in for a moment before continuing. "One chance per year three in a lifetime, so I suggest you don't waste their time and put your best foot forward."

The students of 1-A began talking about the major opportunity that was heading towards them. "Aw yeah this is it a chance to go all out and show what we're made of!" Kirishima said looking over at Bakugou who was smirking like a cat who cornered a mouse.

"You peons don't stand a chance with me there!" He shouted before turning around looking at Izuku. "I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with you Izuku, you two half and half!" Bakugou shouted singling out Izuku and Todoroki, but the most determined was none other than Ochaco exuding a combat aura of immense proportions.

"Let's do it Deku we're going to wreck house!" She shouted shocking Izuku who hadn't seen this side of Uraraka before. As she stood there Izuku leaned over trying to make sure Uraraka wasn't the one who was going panty less. He was mostly sure considering the address on the note, but still he had to be sure, but as he was moving into position he felt a presence next to him and turned nearly pressing his face against Mineta's.

"Fancy meeting you here Midoriya. I had no idea you were a fellow comrade." Izuku sat up looking at the purple short stack who smiled perversely. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret Midoriya and if you ever need something to "get you through the weekend" I have you covered. It's the least I can do after getting me out of that situation at the shipwreck zone." Mineta spoke giving a thumbs up before walking away as Izuku shook his head.

Izuku sat up as Aizawa called the class to attention again and began his lecture. As lunch came around Izuku stood up looking at each girl in his class. _How on earth am I going to find out who it is?! _He thought before spotting Yaoyorozu and smiled. Knowing the keen eye Momo possessed he was certain she'd spot something off about the other girls. He walked up behind Yaoyorozu and placed a hand on her shoulder only for the girl to jump and spin around looking at him.

"M-Midoriya!" She shouted blushing at her reaction to the boy. _Man the villain attack must have really shaken her up._

"Sorry Yaoyorozu I didn't mean to startle you." He said apologizing as Yaoyorozu composed herself.

"No, no it's my fault I overreacted. Was there something you needed?" She asked as Izuku smiled at her moving close causing Momo to blush at their closeness. _W-what is he doing. He wouldn't not r-right here, right? _She asked herself looking at Midoriya's lips as they got closer to her.

"Hey Yaoyorozu have you noticed anything off about the other girls in the class?" He asked looking at Momo's red face before placing his hand on her forehead. "Wow you're really red maybe you should go see the nurse." He said as Momo felt her knees tremble and nodded.

"Umm m-maybe I will, but to answer your question I haven't noticed anything too out of the ordinary with the other girls why is there something you noticed?" She asked wondering what had brought on Izuku's sudden curiosity. It was Izuku's turn to blush as he stepped back.

"N-no-nothing in particular sorry to bother you Yaoyorozu you should get to the nurses office. I'll take you if you want me to." He said smiling awkwardly as Momo shook her head.

"Umm n-no that's quite alright I can make it." She said walking off to the nurse's office. Izuku let go a sigh of relief as he turned around and felt Toru there.

"Oh hey Toru did you need something?" He asked as Toru held up her lunch.

"Umm want to eat lunch together?" She asked as she fidgeted in place. Izuku smiled glad for such a normal request.

"Sure let's go." He asked following Toru to the cafeteria, but as soon as he and the invisible girl sat down they were immediately crowded by most of the class.

"Midoriya I never got a chance to tell you how awesome you were at the USJ that quirk of yours is pretty flashy bro. Even from the ruin zone me and Bakugou were at we could see you coming down like a freaking meteor! I thought your quirk only enhanced your body I didn't know you could create fire. That's up there with Todoroki having two quirks." Kirishima said punching Izuku in the arm. Izuku laughed rubbing his arm as he thought for a minute how to explain what he had done. It was good that no one had seen any of his attacks close up or he'd have to explain how he stretched.

"Uhh thanks Kirishima it was what any of us would have done. I didn't really create fire thought. You know how heat is nothing but friction and m-molecules vibrating quickly I pretty much just forced a lot of my stock piled energy into my fist really fast and it sort of exploded." He said before Tsu cut in.

"It was pretty reckless of you to go fight that thing, but if you hadn't I'm sure those villains would have done a lot worse before All Might could get there so thanks." Tsu said as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"Well we couldn't really see anything from where we were at the entrance, but we all know you gave it your all, so thanks Izuku." Ochaco said at his immediate right looking down into her tray of food as she blushed.

"Totally if you hadn't distracted that villain I wouldn't have been able to save this idiot from getting his brain fried even more than it already is." Jirou said elbowing Kaminari who rolled his eyes.

"I was only fried trying to save you girls; you could be a little more grateful Jirou." Kaminari said crossing his arms. Izuku smiled at his classmates. Given his track record he never thought he'd have people around him who genuinely liked and respected him, but now he was Class Rep and his classmates came around him eagerly. Life really was filled with twists and turns he supposed. Then he noticed a feeling on his leg. He moved his leg a little thinking it was just an itch or his pant leg, but soon it returned. He reached down to scratch his leg and grabbed hold of a foot. Izuku snatched his hand back violently causing the entire table to look at him.

"Midoriya is something wrong?" Iida asked looking at him from his right aside Ochaco.

Izuku hurriedly shook his head. "Oh uh nothing just a little shock is all. Darn static electricity!" He said shaking his fist in false frustration as he looked across the table seeing who was across from him. He doubted it was any of the guys on the opposite end or well hoped it wasn't one of them, so that left who? The closest girls to him on that side were Mina and Jirou, so it had to be one of them. He looked at Jirou who had been eating a chicken salad before their eyes locked. They stayed connected for a moment before Jirou looked away blushing heavily. _Could it really be Jirou? _He asked himself before looking at Ashido who met his eyes with a simple smile.

"What's wrong Midori is there something on my face?" She asked her eyes never wavering from his.

"Uh n-no it's nothing Ashido sorry." He said looking back to his Katsudon.

* * *

The rest of the day went much the same with Izuku finding no clue who had given him those panties at the end of the day he was mentally exhausted from going through scenario after scenario. "Guess I have no choice I can't let a girl go on like this for another day." He said as he packed up for the day heading out to the address he'd been given. He sent his mom a text telling her he'd be studying with some friends. It made him sick to lie to his mother, but the truth would probably kill him from the embarrassment. Izuku stood outside a completely ordinary home. A chain link fence, mowed lawn even a welcome mat. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that the nameplate for the mailbox was missing.

Taking a deep breath he opened the gate and walked up to the front door and knocked. His first knock pushing the door in showing him it was open. "This isn't suspicious." He said cocking an eyebrow as he slowly made his way into the door. Not a single footfall could be heard as he slowly latched the door and dropped his bag and shoes at the front moving deeper into the home. It was then Izuku heard a thud from one of the back rooms and a muffled voice. He stealthily crept closer to the room the door was open and as he looked into the doorway a light was turned on and there sat Ashido in a disheveled bathrobe. One half was slipping off her shoulder showing off her black and purple bra.

"I thought wearing the matching bra would be best." She said easing her legs open and the glimpse Izuku got before he closed his eyes was enough to let him know she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"A-Ashido w-wh-what are you doing?!" Izuku shouted as he heard Mina giggle. He felt her hands on his arms as she pulled him into her room and onto the bed where she sat on top of him.

"I knew you'd close your eyes if I did that. Otherwise I'd have had no chance of getting the upper hand." She whispered. With his eyes closed his other senses were heightened. It felt as if Ashido's voice was inside his brain and the heat from her cunt on his stomach felt searing to him. "To answer your question I'm giving everybody what they want." She said digging her nails into his shoulders.

"What do you mean what everybody wants?" He asked opening his eyes a crack seeing that Ashido's face was only inches from his own. He could see his himself reflected in her gold and black eyes perfectly as he was sure she could see herself in his.

"Oh Izuku you're so cute and naïve. I know you've been double dipping you naughty boy." She said smiling at him. "Both Toru and Uraraka are head over heels for you, but let me guess you think you have to choose between them right? I bet it went something like this." Ashido sat up and cupped her mouth as she hunched over a little and in a good impression of Izuku said. "On the one hand I've known Toru for a lot longer, and she's so sweet I can't let her down. But Uraraka she's just so down to earth and dependable, not to mention she knows something about me I haven't told anyone else. Something like that right?" Mina asked to which a dumbfounded Izuku nodded. Her assessment was spot on for the most part.

Mina giggled as she laid atop his chest her breasts smooshing against him. If he looked down he was sure he could see her exposed cleavage. "What if I told you that you didn't have to choose, that if you really want them you can have them both and more? I'd even be willing to help you if you give me what I want." Izuku's eyes widened at Mina's statement. There's no way she could accomplish what she was saying. That stuff only happened in hentai manga and anime.

Ashido could see the look of skepticism in Izuku's eyes and sat back up a little the top of the robe falling off down her arms completely exposing her bra and top half. "I'm telling the truth Izuku I'm a girl so I know how girls' hearts work; I can do it if you do something for me." She said staying where she was as she stared down at Izuku.

He licked his lips a light sheen of sweat on his forehead before taking a deep breath. "What do you want?" He asked as Mina's eyes seemingly glowed in the evening light as her smile became predatory.

* * *

At a café sat two girls looking across from one another. They were in a booth in the back of the café and the tension between them was palpable. On one side sat Ochaco Uraraka and on the other sat Toru Hagakure. Both had drinks in front of them untouched as the two stared at eachother. Even though one was invisible anyone could tell these girls were locked in a contest of wills. Ochaco reached towards her orange cream soda taking a sip from the long straw before speaking. "We both know why we're here, so let's not procrastinate any longer. This is about Izuku." Toru reached for her strawberry slush swirling around the icy mixture before taking a sip as well.

"It's as you say Uraraka we both want Izuku, but only one of us can have him. I'm not backing down I've been in love with Izuku since before school started." Toru said sitting forward as Ochaco did the same.

"You may have known him longer, but I asked him out first, and I was his first kiss, so isn't it only courtesy that you step aside, otherwise you'll just be chasing your own selfish satisfaction not caring about Izuku's happiness." Toru sat back slapping her hand on the table as she stared at Ochaco.

"You're saying I'm the treacherous mistress!?" She hissed as Ochaco sat there sipping from her drink. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Izuku happy, and I know that it's me who will do that for him."

Ochaco sat her drink down before sitting forward the vicious aura she had at the announcement of the Sports Festival was back and even more intimidating. "If that's how you feel let's settle things at the Sports Festival then. I plan to win it all, but let's just say whoever makes it the farthest, after all Izuku is reaching for the top and needs someone at his side who can attain those same heights, so whoever gets closest or surpasses Izuku in the Sports Festival earns the right to be his girlfriend." Ochaco held out her hand to Toru who after a moment accepted the deal.

* * *

"Yeah it'll probably go something like that." Mina said as she sat beside Izuku having explained her prediction about what Toru and Uraraka were likely to do. The green haired boy held his head in his hands shaking it back and forth.

"I can't let that happen! I have to stop them." He said about to stand up only for Mina to throw both her legs across his lap.

"And you will, by doing what I say, but first you asked what I want, and that is simple my dear I-zu-ku." She said sounding out his name as she undid her robe letting it drop to the floor swiftly followed by her bra. Izuku's eyes nearly exploded as he came face to face with all that was Mina Ashido. "I'll be your first baby, and be the first of your girlfriends of which I have no doubt there will be a few, but I'll be your number one." She said sitting on Izuku's lap and holding his face in both her hands. "Come on Izuku pop my cherry." She said before kissing him the two falling back on the bed.

Izuku's eyes shot open wide, you'd think he'd be used to this after kissing Ochaco twice and Toru once, but Mina was in a whole different class. While he had felt on equal footing with both Toru and Ochaco Mina overwhelmed him to the point he could do nothing but marvel at her prowess. Her lips massaged his before she bit his lip making him gasp and giving her the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth invading the orifice like a conquering army. No part of his mouth was safe from her as her tongue toyed with his own before glossing over his teeth. Izuku lay there panting as Mina pulled back their mixed saliva tracing down Izuku's mouth as Mina sat up wiping her own mouth.

"Oh my, what have we here?" Mina said smiling as she reached behind her cupping the considerable bulge in Izuku's pants. "Ha I knew you were packing!" She said flipping herself around to come face to face with Izuku's crotch undoing his belt and pants swiftly, grabbing hold of his pants and the waistband of his boxers Mina slid them both down before feeling a whack to her nose as her eyes went cross staring at Izuku's impressive length.

Izuku had just gotten his head back in focus in time to stare down Mina's dripping cunt. Her pink lips were puffy with arousal giving the boy a peek at her darker pink folds. Izuku swallowed panting heavily against the exposed lips making Mina shiver with each exhalation as she grabbed hold of Izuku's member wrapping each finger around it individually. It was so hot and hard too she could feel the pounding of Izuku's heart through it mirroring her own ecstatic rhythm. "Here I go." Mina spoke her breath puffing against Izuku's cock before she engulfed it fully.

Izuku jumped at the strange sensation around his cock forcing more of it into Mina's mouth. _"I-I didn't expect him to be so forceful!" _She thought as she did her best to accommodate the large amount of man meat in her mouth slowly inching her head down before drawing back her tongue making revolutions around his cock as she did so. Izuku had his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Mina's fellatio before remembering this was a two person activity and opened his eyes to Mina's pussy once more a determined glint in his emerald spheres.

Mina jumped as Izuku placed his hands on her bare bottom. His rough palms sinking into her cheeks as his fingers gripped her tightly and then she felt it. The rough texture of Izuku's tongue on her slit. It was almost enough to drive her to climax as she froze up. Izuku was no cunnilingus master, but damn was he close! Mina pulled off Izuku's dick panting as she felt him continue pleasuring her pussy with his tongue. "D-don't tell me you, you've done this b-before?" She whined shaking her hips side to side as Izuku's tongue probed deep into her core. Mina froze up her entire body stiffening as she experienced her first orgasm.

A rush of fluids entered Izuku's mouth as he swallowed hurriedly to keep up with the flood of girl cum in his mouth. Mina tasted…strange like lime strawberries maybe. It was new needless to say as Mina collapsed on top of him. He moved her onto her back beside him before moving on top of her looking in her glazed golden eyes, her cheeks almost purple with her blush as she lay there panting her breasts heaving with each breath. Izuku licked his lips tasting the last of Mina's fluids before gripping a leg in each hand easing them open.

Mina looked down as she saw Izuku's member pressed to her entrance. Her eyes traced up his abdomen until locking eyes with her green haired lover who gave an awkward smile most likely his attempt at an intimate grin. _Even in this situation you're still so pure! I love it! _She thought to herself as she found the strength to move and reached into nightstand drawer and withdrew a condom from it and tore off the top as she sat up feeling her second wind coming on. "Here let me baby." She whispered as she slid the condom down his length biting her lip as she watched the condom stretch down his length. _Damn it's barely big enough!_ She thought a goofy grin on her smile before she felt Izuku's arms come around her pulling her forward into a hug as his dick pierced her core impaling her on his pleasure rod.

Mina moaned loudly in his ear as she wrapped her arms and legs around him squeezing him tightly and forcing all of Izuku into her. Izuku could feel Mina's breasts pressed against his chest her heart beating against his as he moved to lay her back on the bed as he withdrew from her seeing small red droplets on her bed. "M-Mina?!" He said worriedly before feeling Mina's hand on his cheek.

"Shush its fine it doesn't hurt at all I promise." She said before kissing him lightly several times on the lips. "Now show me what you've got stud." She whispered as Izuku nodded sliding his hands down her sides to her ample hips grabbing hold as he began thrusting into her slowly at first easing his full length in before withdrawing only to repeat the process his rhythm picking up until the room was filled with the sounds of flesh colliding and Mina's moaning. "OH _IZUKU!" _Mina yelled as the boy grasped her breasts sucking on one of her nipples as his cock pounded her cock like a drum.

Mina grabbed hold of Izuku's back feeling the strong corded muscle there as she dug her nails into his back hearing Izuku's hiss of pain as he drove his dick into her very center before crying out in her ear as she did the same both climaxing at the same time. Both lay in Mina's bed drenched in sweat as Mina's juices ran out onto her comforter. Izuku lay there a moment listening to Mina's heartbeat as his head lay between her breasts before finally moving. His soft cock withdrawing from Mina's pussy the bulbous tip of the condom filled with Izuku's seed popped free of Mina giving her one last jolt of pleasure.

Izuku sat on the edge of Mina's bed catching his breath as Mina sat up stroking his back with her foot. "Are you sure this is going to work Mina. I-I don't want to hurt you girls." He said filling Mina with love as she smiled softly.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen Izuku. Trust me I'll make it so that we all can be happy. Now the question is do you want to sleep here. I don't mind you know going for round two or four." She said lying against Izuku's back. "My parents won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so the house is ours." She whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe only for Izuku to shake his head hurriedly.

"N-not that I-I don't want to do _that_ again, but I should go home my mom uh gets worried." He said reaching for his clothes. Mina flopped back onto her bed her cheeks puffed as she pouted.

"Talk about a hit and ru-!" Mina was caught off guard as Izuku kissed her. It wasn't anything over the top, but still he had surprised her silencing her as he got dressed.

"I-I want to do this again once everything is settled." He said blushing brightly as he left her bedroom. Mina touched her lips before giggling as she lay there.

"Oh Izuku just when I think I've got you, you go and show me something new." She whispered wrapping herself in her blanket smelling Izuku's scent.

* * *

That Friday Ochaco Ochaco walked towards her shoe locker and sighed. "_Izuku was being really distant today."_ She thought to herself remembering how Izuku seemed to avoid her. "_Maybe he found out about me and Toru's confrontation and is disappointed in me?" _She asked herself as she reached into her shoe locker and found a note. _Meet me at the park on the far side of the lake after school I'll give you my answer. _Ochaco's heart went into overdrive as she read the message. This was definitely Izuku's handwriting. _"So that's why he was being so aloof today." _She thought as she changed shoes and headed out immediately to the park.

Ochaco thought about going home to change, but didn't want to keep Izuku waiting especially if it was good news she couldn't afford to postpone this. She arrived at the park and looked around before heading to the other side of the lake. She neared the opposite side of the lake from the entrance and expected to see Izuku there instead she was met with Mina. "Mina what are you doing here?!" Ochaco asked as the pink skinned girl turned around holding a piece of paper.

"Oh uh hey Ochaco I uhh got a note in my locker asking me to come here and well I found this here, but it said I should wait until all six of us are here." Mina explained as Ochaco paled a little.

"All six of us?" She asked thinking that Izuku her first boyfriend had invited more girls to this? "_No Izuku wouldn't do that; there must be something else going on maybe it's a prank?" _She thought but she knew Izuku's handwriting and was certain her note was written by him. As Ochaco stood there chasing her own thoughts another set of footsteps could be heard and in came Jiro panting as she bent over her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I-I'm here…sorry for being late." She said opening her eyes to the two girls and arched a brow. "Ok what the hell I thought I was supposed to be meeting Mid- I mean someone else." She said blushing as she looked away.

"That makes three of us we're halfway there." Mina said smiling coyly causing both girls to look at her with suspicion as more footsteps began to come into range those being Toru, and after her Momo and the last one being a surprisingly shy Asui. "Yay we're all here now I can get started, so first off I lied there's nothing on this paper." Mina said flipping the page around to show the girls both sides were blank before stuffing it in her pocket.

"Also Midoriya isn't here either he wrote the notes, but only because I asked him to and since you all showed up as quickly as you did guess that means you're all super interested in the guy." Mina said as the girls around her wore differing shades of embarrassment at having been found out. "Oh don't be shy girls I totally see why you want him, but before we get to _him_ we need to settle some things between _us_." As Mina said as the sun began its descent into the horizon bathing Mina in shadow so that the only features visible were her Cheshire grin and Golden eyes.


	9. Of Kings and Queens

**A/N: Well now looks like Mina made the first move and is avid about getting the girls to share Izuku, so how will her plans come out I wonder?  
Neo Infinity: That is a pretty good idea honestly Melissa didn't even cross my mind, but I'll take her into consideration.**

Yaoyorozu and the others all stared at Mina for a moment as if the pink skinned girl had grown another head, before Momo spoke. "What do you mean talk about us?" She asked crossing her arms under her considerable bust as Mina smiled.

"Well you see all six of us are interested in the same guy, but we're clearly not all on equal footing. For instance Uraraka here was Izuku's first kiss, and has gone on a date with him as has Toru over there." Mina said singling out the gravity user and Invisible girl. Momo, Jiro, and Asui all looked at the two girls who blushed under their scrutiny.

"Is this true Ochaco?" Asui asked feeling a little betrayed she thought she and Ochaco had a special friendship and yet she hadn't told her that she was dating Midoriya, but that also went back on Tsu after all she hadn't told Ochaco she'd started to have feelings for the green haired boy, but in her defense she'd only just realized how she felt after the USJ incident and having a front row seat to Midoriya's determination to save his classmates.

Ochaco looked at Tsu knowing that she couldn't lie to her arguable closest friend. "Yes it's true Tsu." Ochaco admitted before looking at Mina "H-how did you know that?!" She asked knowing that Izuku wouldn't say anything without telling her and they'd both been super careful about not revealing their situation by accident, so how did Mina know?

Mina shrugged. "Well if you're thinking that Midori told me, then you're wrong and shame on you for doubting him. I doubt even lengthy torture could get him to spill the beans, but as to how I know it's simple. I saw you kiss him that first day of school as thanks for saving you during the Entrance Exam. It was really touching, and well Toru was just too obvious I'm sure everybody in class could see you had a crush on the guy invisibility or not." Mina shrugged as Toru dug the toe of her shoe into the dirt embarrassed by her lack of subtlety.

"Wait you're saying he's dating the two of them and from the way they're acting you two obviously knew about eachother right?" Jiro asked looking between Ochaco and Toru who each looked the other in the eye.

"Yes we know, Izuku was up front with us that he had been on a date with the other, and said he would make a decision on who to continue dating, but Hagakure and I knew it would eat him up inside to break one of our hearts so we decided to let the Sports Festival decide who would be with him. Whichever one of us got the furthest the other one would back off from Izuku." Toru said staring down Ochaco as Momo nodded.

"I see that would be the best way taking the strain off Midoriya who would be more likely to stop dating both of you than to make a decision, very well then I will also take part in this competition." Momo said placing her hand on her chest. "I've come to care for Midoriya very much while working beside him as his Vice Representative. He just has this drive about him that brings out the best in me and I want to support him not only professionally, but personally as his, his g-girlfriend." Momo said her face bursting out into a blush.

"Guess there's no choice I'm in too," Jiro said nodding confidently.

"Ribbit I'm not going to give in either." Tsu said before laughter burst out from Mina as she clutched her sides looking at the five girls.

"I-I'm sorry girls really I am, but it's just kind of funny you think that by winning the Festival you'll win him over, or that the others will just forget their feelings for him, but the real kicker is that you're all fighting over second place." Mina said wiping an eye as she took out her phone and pulled up a video. "I recorded this for those nights when I need a little extra to get me there." She said before pressing the play button. The quintet of girls gathered around Mina's phone as the video began to play and one by one their faces erupted in red as Momo turned away from the screen.

"W-w-w-what is that!?" Jiro shouted as Mina giggled.

"Exactly what it looks like me and Izuku getting intimate. You see while you girls were all busy twiddling your thumbs I came in and made the big play and it worked out perfectly. Guess what they say is true fortune favors the bold." Mina said turning off the video and stowing her phone away. "All of you were being so selfish, making poor Izuku choose between you instead of doing what was best and thinking about how to share him." Mina said as she stared at the other girls. Ochaco walked up to Mina and glared at her face to face.

"I won't let you have him." She whispered as Mina smiled.

"It's not your choice Ochaco its none of our choices, but if that's how you want to play it feel free to fight amongst eachother for my sloppy seconds, because I gave everything I had to Izuku and if any of you think you can take him from me all for yourself I won't allow it." Mina said as she leaned back against the railing as Ochaco stared at her. She couldn't believe this. All this time she thought Toru was her biggest competition completely unaware of the other girls and that lapse had given rise for Mina to take Izuku from her, and now she had to either share him with the others or lose him completely.

Toru was floored had she lost already Izuku was the only man she wanted and she'd been too slow in seizing him. She didn't fight hard enough and now he was gone. "I'm fine with that." Asui said as she stood next to Mina looking at the four remaining girls.

"Oh Tsu I knew you'd see reason." Mina said hugging the frog girl tightly. On the outside Mina had been cool as a cucumber, but on the inside she'd been a nervous wreck. _Oh thank god somebody came over to my side if it had just been me there was no way I could have stopped them from tearing my plan apart._

Ochaco stared agape at Tsu's decision. "Tsu w-what do you mean you're ok with this?" Ochaco asked as Tsu placed a finger to her chin.

"Well the way I see it, we have two options. Either we argue amongst ourselves tearing apart the friendships we've made and causing Midoriya more pain, or we hold onto our friendship and compromise with Ashido's plan. I like Midoriya I really do, but I also like you girls. I want us to stay friends and be with Midoriya, so I agree with Mina." She said as Jiro sighed looking at the two girls before walking over to Mina's other side.

"When you put it like that I can't disagree, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and all that. Besides it's not the strangest thing I've heard of." She said with a shrug. The group was split evenly with Momo, Toru, and Ochaco facing off against Mina, Tsu and Jiro. Seeing this Mina knew that the three wouldn't buckle so she played her trump card.

"Alright then girls we'll do this your way. If Me, Tsu or Jiro make it furthest in the Sports Festival we get Izuku as ours, but if any of you win then whoever makes it the farthest out of the three of you gets him. Can you agree to that?" Mina said holding out her hand. The six girls exchanged looks between eachother before their hands atop Mina's.

"Deal."

* * *

Izuku walked up to the gate of UA on Saturday he was here for that training session with All Might. He shouldered his gym bag higher as he remembered the text he'd received from Mina last night. **Everything is going to plan, but don't make any moves until after the sports festival we should all keep a clear head. **Midoriya agreed with that completely he didn't want to interfere with everyone's training and with this new quirk of his he would need his full concentration. Still though Mina hadn't told him anything about how the meet up had gone and he was nervous. Was she hiding the fact that it had gone poorly and was trying to spare his feelings? He took a deep breath. "Focus on the task at hand." He reminded himself.

Midoriya swiped his student ID as he walked onto the campus and there was All Might standing there waiting for him. He was dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"**Good morning Young Midoriya are you ready for some training?!" **All Might said as Izuku nodded feeling his heart pound in anticipation.

"Yes sir All Might." Izuku said excitedly as All Might cupped a hand to his ear leaning closer.

"**I can't hear you, I said are you ready for some training!?" **Izuku took a deep a breath seeing what All Might was doing.

"YES SIR ALL MIGHT!" All Might stood up straight and nodded.

"**That's what I like to hear now let's go."** He said jogging off towards Ground Gamma with Izuku keeping pace with him before stopping in front of the large doors to the site. **"This young man is Ground Gamma where we'll be seeing how that quirk of yours works." **All Might spoke walking in as Izuku looked around at the industrial area.

"Wow UA really goes all out doesn't it?" If he didn't know better he'd swear he was actually in part of some large city. "I've been trying to reach out to that new power All Might, but I haven't had much luck it still feels out of reach." Izuku said afraid he'd disappointed All Might.

"**Never fear Young Midoriya mental training can only get you so far, but now we can get into the physical stuff. I want you to remember what it was like to have that new power flowing through you. What were you feeling, what were you thinking about?" **All Might asked as Izuku closed his eyes, thoughts of that day flowing through his mind. The pain of his broken body as Nomu pummeled him, the flashes of his friend's faces being broken by that monster, his anger at not being able to do more, but most of all the feeling that even with All Might's quirk he still wasn't good enough. He needed more power to go beyond who he was now. Izuku clenched his fist as Full Cowl activated around his body, but instead of the usual green lightning crackling around his form the energy was red and looked like steam wafting from his body as his hair rose up flickering like fire.

All Might's eyes widened at the transformation seeing Izuku's fists turn dark with a red sheen that traveled halfway up his forearm while seeing the same thing happen to his legs all the way to his knees. Izuku opened his eyes as he looked at his body clenching his teeth.

"**Now how does that feel?" **All Might asked.

Izuku released a breath seeing it steam from his mouth. "It's like clenching a muscle if I lose focus it'll stop." Izuku responded slowly raising his fist.

"**It'll get easier with time now that you've activated it yourself try throwing a punch at me don't hold back." **All Might said raising his arms to guard as Izuku raised his fist and then punched. All Might stood still as a nearby pillar of steel was punched through behind him seeing Izuku's fist retract throwing the boy off balance as he spun and fell to the ground. **"You were supposed to hit me Midoriya." **All Might clarified as Izuku sat up. Even though the punch didn't connect All Might could see the power it packed looking at the pillar it had punched through a perfect hole with no warping to the metal all the force was centered on the point of impact.

"I was trying All Might, but my fist is just so fast and the farther out it gets the less control I have. It was easier when I had Luffy in my head he helped me guide it, but now it's too much." Izuku said standing up seeing his transformation had ended. All Might nodded at that. It was true that Izuku's fist had been too fast for even All Might to see and he was used to traveling at incredible speed, but Izuku had probably never come across something so fast. All Might place a hand to his chin as Izuku concentrated on bringing back his Full Cowl.

"_How can I put him on the right track without giving him the answer outright?" _All Might thought to himself before getting an idea. **"Instead of focusing on the stretching part of the quirk why not focus on some of the other things rubber can do." **All Might said as Izuku cocked his head thinking about all the things he knew rubber could do. Over the last few days he'd read a lot of books about the properties of rubber.

"Let's see rubber can stretch, but it can also bend, bounce, expand…and retract!" Izuku said summoning his new Full Cowl he'd have to think of a name for it later. Izuku clenched his fist drawing it back and watched as his fist sink into his wrist and then his wrist into his forearm. "All Might look!" Izuku shouted losing his concentration as his fist shot out slamming into the hero who blocked just in time as he was thrown back into a wall. "ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted as he ran over to the hero who was coughing as he waved the dust out of his face.

"All Might I'm so sorry, I lost focus it just shot out." Izuku apologized profusely as All Might stood up mostly unharmed.

"**Never fear Midoriya it will take more than that to hurt me, but now you see that you can control this quirk, by withdrawing your fist into yourself it's like loading a bullet into the chamber of a gun. Instead of trying to aim the bullet yourself all you have to do is learn to keep your arm steady and let it guide your fist." **All Might explained as Izuku looked down at his arm nodding. **"You can't expect to grasp a quirk in its entirety at first it's like putting together a puzzle dealing with one piece at a time until the picture comes together as a whole." **All Might explained.

Izuku raised his hand in front of his face before clenching it. "One step at a time."

"**Exactly, now come on Young Man we have much more to learn so come at me!" **All Might shouted as Izuku taking his stance ready to train.

* * *

All for One sat in his chair as he watched Tomura through his camera. The boy was still pouting about his loss at UA and had begun developing an obsession with the boy who'd defeated Nomu. All for One had to admit he shared his student's interest for the boy. He gave a yawn as he leaned back getting comfortable in his chair beginning to doze off. He didn't sleep often, and when he did it was fitful at best. His body was a mass of pain. Sure he was alive, but everything hurt all the surgeries left scars not only on his body, but his mind as well, of course he would never admit to any of it.

* * *

All for One stood on Japan's coast line he'd been planning this for a while now the submission of Japan's Navy it was time to cut off this island from the rest of the world cementing his control of the nation. As he stood there his army of Quirk users barreling towards the Shipyard a cannonball shot from the ocean landed in front of his rushing army exploding on impact and stopping his army in its track. He turned towards the ocean seeing a lone ship heading to the coast. It's flag that of a skull wearing a straw hat.

All for One had seen this flag before yet another person entrusted with his foolish brother's quirk. The Pirate King Luffy or so he called himself. Some called him a hero in truth the man was nothing more than a selfish person wanting to do as he pleased, but none the less people rallied behind him most notably his nine crew members. All for One had faced him once before with Luffy's brother. He had the King dead to rights and was going to kill him if not for his brother sacrificing himself and allowing Luffy to escape. The sound of another cannonball was heard as it soared through the air. All for One raised his arm using his air cannon quirk to blast the ball away only to hear a yell above him. He looked up to see a giant fist barreling down on him. _He was riding on the cannonball?!" _All for One thought as he used his power of flight to get out of the way as the massive fist impacted the ground shattering it and sending a quake through his army.

"You reckless fool!" All for One shouted as he rained lightning from his palm on the man creating a cloud of dust. "Out of my sight you-!" Suddenly two arms shot from the cloud of dust grabbing hold of All for One's shoulder as Luffy pulled himself towards him slamming his head into All for One's.

"That's for my brother!" Shouted the Pirate King before punching All for One in the stomach sending the older man to the ground only for him to stop inches above it before dodging to the side to avoid Luffy's foot. "Rubber Stamp Smash!" Luffy shouted as he fell to the ground in front of All for One taking a fighting stance.

"It's over All for One!" Luffy said as he threw his fist back only to sling it forward towards All for One who countered with a punch of his own.

"Kinetic Booster!" The two fists clashed together throwing both men back.

"Not done! Second Gear!" Luffy's body began to issue forth steam as his body became red only for the pirate to disappear appearing at All for One's side. "Jet Pistol Smash!" All for One's body crumpled around Luffy's fist as he grabbed hold of the boy's chest.

"Immolation!" Luffy's chest caught fire as he was thrown back sliding across the ground before getting to his feet displaying the X shaped burn across his chest.

"Your brother's quirk is quite something." All for One said his hand catching fire as Luffy glared at him.

"I'll crush you!" Luffy shouted as more steam issued forth before Luffy took off racing towards All for One who crossed his arms.

"Let me show you what I can really do with your brother's quirk. Fire Form, Stone Skin." All for one's body erupted in flame as his skin became jagged and cracked like a mountain face only for the stone to start to melt and fall like lava. "You can't touch m-!" All for one was cut off as Luffy's fist slammed into his face. He felt the blow and smelled burning flesh only for another fist to slam into his chest and then his stomach, shoulder, face, ribs.

"Jet Gatling Smash!" Luffy shouted ignoring his burning fists as he pummeled All for One.

"_Impossible he's willing to go this far! You won't defeat me!" _All for One thought as he slammed his hands into the ground injecting it full of flame before causing it burst out around Luffy bathing him in molten stone. "I'll take my brother's quirk back thank you." All for One spoke rushing towards Luffy only to be shot in the shoulder from one of Luffy's crew before a monster with antlers rose up behind Luffy grabbing hold of him and slamming it's hand onto All for One driving him deep into the ground.

All for One jolted awake breathing hard as the remnants of his dream ebbed away. "Just a memory." He stated as he grabbed a glass of water gulping it down as he shook off the dream. He clutched his abdomen feeling the pain of those blows all over again.

* * *

Izuku walked with the rest of his class entering the large stadium present on UA grounds the structure was packed to capacity as the crowd cheered at the class' entrance. "You know them the class that recently fended off a villain attack; Hero Course 1-A!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd went wild.

"Wow I never thought we'd get this kind of adulation leaves me kind of embarrassed." Izuku said as Katsuki stood next to him.

"Shut your ass Izuku soon enough they'll be cheering for me when I win this thing." The blonde growled his red eyes locking onto Izuku's green ones. "This time I'm going to crush you and prove my view of heroes is the right one! So you better give it your all you nerd!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku eyed him

"Sure thing Katsuki, I won't lose." Izuku said as Kirishima moved between the two slinging an arm over both their shoulders.

"That's some manly words guys, but don't forget about us you two aren't the only ones with something to prove." The redhead said as Bakugou turned from both boys leaving Kirishima hanging solely on Midoriya's shoulder. "Well guess we'll see who's on top in the end, right?" Kirishima said shaking Izuku who smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to taking you on as well Kirishima." Izuku said slugging the red head in the side as both smiled with Kirishima walking away rubbing his ribs a little.

"I'm looking forward to overcoming the fruits of your new training Izuku." Ojiro said smiling at the green haired boy.

"Don't worry Ojiro I'm hoping to go against you as well." Izuku turned from the boy to look at the girls in the class they were separated dispersed throughout the crowd except for Mina, Jiro, and Tsu who were grouped together. The three girls looked over noticing Izuku looking at them. Jiro blushed twirling her earlobe while Tsu looked down blushing. Mina smiled at the two shaking her head before waving at Izuku.

Izuku gave a shy smile and wave back as well. He wanted to go over and talk to them, but Mina had asked him to keep focused on the sports festival saying she didn't want either of their feelings to cause them to lose focus and Izuku had to agree so he kept to himself for now. Mina had promised to tell him how the rendezvous had gone after the festival was over. He looked towards the main stage as Midnight walked onto it to numerous cheers, catcalls, and wolf whistles.

"Hello everyone I'm the R-18 Pro Hero Midnight and I will be your announcer today. I hope you're excited because I sure am in fact some might say I'm sopping wet with enthusiasm." More cheers could be heard at this little innuendo. "But enough about me this is about our glorious students putting their all on the line chasing their dreams, for this UA's Sports Festival!"


	10. Izuku Midoriya is Here

**A/N: Well the lines of battle have been drawn and the girls have chosen their sides, those who will share and those who hold tight to their own desires, who will win in the end? The battle starts now!  
Gamelover41592: I'm glad you liked to Luffy portion I plan to make that a thing for each new aspect. A view of how they used One for All to combat AFO in their own quirky ways.  
I just want to say to all of you who enjoy my stories and offer your reviews I really appreciate it after all I never know where new inspiration will come from so I thank all of you for putting in the time to offer something constructive, and for those who don't like it well all I can is you can't please everyone.**

"To start off our wonderful Sports Festival I would like to call upon Izuku Midoriya to give us our opening speech." Midnight announced pointing at Izuku who immediately began sweating before he felt a push to his shoulder looking back at Ojiro who was giving him a go on gesture.

Izuku took a deep breath before walking up on stage. "I just want to say that all of us have our own reason to be here and pursue the path of a hero. We're all putting everything on this Sports Festival to achieve our dream. It makes me proud to be studying alongside such courageous people and I look forward to pitting my will against all of you. My sensei has a saying that I believe fits all of us here. As Iron sharpens Iron brother sharpens brother. Let's all grow sharper PLUS ULTRA!" He said punching his fist into the air as the entire arena exploded in applause. Even the students who had previously showed up at class 1-A thinking all of them were a bunch of pompous jerks were soothed by Izuku's open hearted pledge to give his all.

"Guess all of Class A isn't a bunch of jerks." Stated Tetsutetsu as Izuku stepped down giving Midnight the floor once more. "Well that was a positively orgasmic speech from class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya. Now then onto the first event, this will be an obstacle course race. The students will exit the stadium and make a full lap around the prepared track entering through the opposite entrance to the stadium. Simple yes, but as they say simple does not mean easy the course is full of obstacles that if you're not careful will put you out of the race before you know it, now with that out of the way. On your marks get set…..GO!" Midnight struck her whip against the concrete signaling the start of the race. The students crammed themselves into the exit tunnel rushing to get out as soon as possible.

Izuku looked at the crowd at the tunnel and shook his head. _They're testing us to see how we get through this. _He thought as he rushed for the door just as he was nearing it he felt a blast of cold air and instinctively jumped to the walls of the tunnel before doing the same jumping from wall to wall until he flew out over the iced crowd thanks to Todoroki, but it looks like he wasn't the only one to avoid Todoroki's trap, seeing Bakugou, Yuga, and Momo seemingly clear it with no problem.

"You're going to have to do better than that Icy Hot!" Bakugou shouted as he exploded himself towards the dual quirk user before noticing much bigger targets. "These bastards again!?" Bakugou cursed as Todoroki took in this newest obstacle.

"So these were in the regular entrance exams were they, hunh I wish they had thought of something more challenging after all my dad is watching." He said placing a hand on the ground as ice erupted from it jettisoning towards the large robots encasing them in ice in seconds as Todoroki ran through their massive legs.

"Hey that kid did it this is our chance we can get through now!" Someone shouted as Izuku looked on at the robots and the obvious trap Todoroki had left them.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I froze them off balance... on purpose." Todoroki said just as the robots started to fall. Izuku grinned.

"You must be really underestimating us." Izuku said as he jumped upwards towards the first falling robot slamming his fist into it like he had done during the entrance exam shattering it completely as icy robot parts fell to the ground. _Remember the training. _Izuku thought as he channeled new energy into his legs as he hit the ground following Todoroki. His legs began to compress into themselves before springing back rocketing Izuku forward. Todoroki looked back as he saw Izuku crash into the ground only to then spring out of the dust cloud like a jack-in-the-box catching up to him in an instant as they neared the gorge filled with pillars of stone.

"Izuku you bastard trying to show me up I won't let you!" Bakugou shouted catching up to the two frontrunners quickly.

"Sorry I'll leave him to you." Todoroki said over his shoulder as he began to ice slide across the numerous threads connecting the pillars to the other side. Izuku smiled as he watched the twin haired boy increase his lead.

"You won't shake me that easily Todoroki!" Izuku shouted as he began running faster full tilt towards the edge of the gorge before jumping off it into the air managing to avoid Bakugou's explosive energy as he fell. Bakugou looked down seeing Izuku falling further and further before spitting and beginning to blast across the gorge

"What the hell, is he crazy!?" Shouted Present Mic as he noticed Izuku's swan dive into the gorge.

* * *

At home Inko Midoriya clutched her chest before shaking her head. "No I trust you Izuku I know you've got a plan." She said picking up her tea with a shaking hand. "Oh to hell with it I'm still your mother and you're going to give me a heart attack!" She shouted.

* * *

Izuku began falling to the bottom of the gorge before clenching his fist the same transformation that had taken over his legs now appearing on his arm. Izuku flashed back to his training with All Might as he pulled his fist into his arm and aimed it at one of the pillars before releasing it and feeling his fist slam into the pillar his fingers biting deep into the stone as his arm went taut and Izuku swung on it like a vine through the jungle and at his apex he released his hand flinging himself high into the air seeing Bakugou blasting himself from Pillar to pillar as the other contestants began to make their way across the gorge.

"I can do this." He said as gravity took hold he shot out his arm again swinging himself across the gorge completely as he hit the ground on the other side rolling to to conserve his speed as he got to his feet making a beeline for the next obstacle seeing Todoroki in front of him and hearing Bakugou right on his tail.

"Ok level with me Eraser what was that we just saw? Does Midoriya have another quirk besides strength?" Present Mic asked looking at Eraser who shrugged.

"No, but I'm guessing during his fight at the USJ he might have developed a new way to use his quirks. After all Midoriya's quirk is stockpile allowing him to use the energy he's stored to augment his body, this might just be something he's learned or invented. This is what heroes should strive for. Everyday new villains with new quirks threaten society and each one needs to be dealt with uniquely."

Present Mic nodded. "Wow that was actually some good commentary there buddy I knew you had it in you!" Present Mic shouted clapping Aizawa on the shoulder.

Todoroki looked at the spots of freshly turned earth and the warning signs about mines. "I could ice it over, but that would make it easier for others to cross. It can't be helped I'll have to take this slow." He said stepping slowly and gently through the mine field.

"As things stand now Todoroki from Class 1-A is in first place having reached the mine field, but don't worry these mines aren't going to kill you all the same avoid them unless you don't mind some heavy bruising! In second place is a jockeying match between Bakugou and Midoriya also from class 1-A." Present Mic said laughing a little. Midoriya avoided an explosive palm before retaliating with a finger flick that Bakugou managed to avoid feeling the force of the wind snatch at his shirt before Izuku stopped to look at the mine field in from of him thinking how best to get across standing there an analyzing as Bakugou careened past him cautiously, but hurriedly making his way through the field.

"What's the matter Izuku scared of a little explosion!?" Bakugou taunted Izuku who looked up at him for a moment before taking action. Izuku summoned his full cowl and slammed his fist into the ground creating a dust cloud that the other students had to run through. Once the dust cleared people could see Izuku positioning two large chunks of earth side by side with a small distance between them.

"Ok I don't get this Eraser. Midoriya has fallen from second place to almost last in order to build a rock sculpture? What could he be planning?" Eraserhead was also a bit confused as he watched the boy bolster the base of the two massive chunks of rock.

"Young man what could you be thinking?!" All Might said ruffling his hair in confusion. Tsu passed by Izuku as she deftly crawled between the hidden mines unable to risk jumping through them and setting them off.

"Sorry Izuku I'll be going ahead." She whispered trying to keep her lead against the other girls. Izuku wiped sweat from his forehead as he looked over his Launchpad and then smiled before summoning his Red Cowl on his arms before grabbing hold of the two large boulders and began walking backwards his arms starting to stretch more and more until Izuku picked up his feet and his arms quickly retracted slinging him forward completely bypassing the mine field and landing on the other side right as Bakugou and Todoroki did hitting the ground running as he took the lead away in one fell swoop.

"Can you believe that folks all the time Izuku was building a slingshot to launch him clear across the mine field and snatch first place like a thief in the night!" The entire stadium roared with enthusiasm as they saw Izuku running for all he was worth in front of Todoroki and Bakugou.

At home Inko shot to her feet punching the air in victory chanting at the top of her lungs. "GO IZUKU GO, GO IZUKU GO!"

Izuku ran full tilt into the stadium capturing first place to the adulation of the crowd, but all he could hear was All Might's voice. _"This is your chance young Midoriya as the next Symbol of Peace use the Sports Festival to announce to all that you are here!" _Izuku smiled as he walked further into the stadium and locked eyes with All Might giving a thumbs up. _I did it All Might. I'm here to win!_

"And there you have it folks first place in the obstacle race goes to…IZUKU MIDORIYA of class 1-A!" Midnight announced as Todoroki and then Bakugou entered the stadium capturing second and third place. Bakugou grit his teeth as he stared at Izuku. It seemed no matter what he did Izuku has the upperhand.

"Fuck that! Go ahead Izuku take this win it'll only make it all the better when I beat you in the end!" Bakugou shouted before looking at Todoroki. "Don't think just because you got second place it means your better than me Icy Hot!" Bakugou said kicking the ground as he walked away clearing space for the remaining contestants.

"Alright everyone good show, but unfortunately only the top forty-two will continue on from here. Now for the forty-two qualifiers the competition continues immediately, I hope you've got enough left for round two! The next event is a Cavalry Battle. You will all team up in teams of two to four people. Each member will be getting a point value determined by their placing in the obstacle course with the last place finisher being worth five points and each place above that will increase by five, but the first place winner will be worth a whopping 10,000,000 points!" At this moment Izuku felt a wave of hostility centered on him. He swallowed hard and tried to put on a brave face even though he could feel himself break out in a full body sweat whether it was from excitement or anxiety he couldn't say.

"The object of this battle will be to steal other team's headbands and accumulate more points in the allotted thirty minutes. Now making another team fall on purpose is against the rules and you will be disqualified for it, but even if your headband is stolen or your team falls you can get right back up and continue competing, now you all have fifteen minutes to begin building your teams after which you will be given a headband with your teams total score on it. The headband must be worn from the neck up." Midnight explained as a timer came on the screen behind her counting down from fifteen minutes.

Izuku looked around trying to find someone to team up with but found himself completely shunned by the other competitors even Ojiro turned ran from him. "I expected as much nobody wants my massive target on their back, but there has to be someone I can team up with." He said looking around before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around coming face to face with Ochaco.

"Let's team up Deku!" She said giving a thumbs up. From where she was standing next to Bakugou Mina's eyes widened at Uraraka teaming up with Midoriya. She hissed angrily. _I asked Tsu and Jiro not to team up with Izuku seeing as it would be unfair to the other girls to just ride on Izuku's coattails, and from what I could see Momo and Toru seemed to be on the same page, so I didn't think I had to ask them that but apparently Ochaco likes to play dirty! _Mina's eyes darkened with anger before she turned back to Bakugou shoving past the gathered students.

"Pick me as your teammate my acid will stop anyone from getting close." She said gripping Bakugou's shoulder hard enough to grab the boy's attention more than anyone else's.

"Alright I'm going to need to know all your names and quirks!" Bakugou shouted. Momo had also taken notice of Ochaco's underhanded move and bit her nail.

"I know this is a competition, but that is just bad sportsmanship!" She said before looking back to Todoroki listening to what he wanted from her.

"S-sure thing Ochaco are you sure though? I have a pretty big target on my back." Izuku said scratching his cheek. Ochaco smiled with a slight blush.

"I don't mind Izuku I want to partner with you after all it's best to partner with people you like." She said blushing and holding her hands to her face. Izuku felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by Ochaco's cuteness there was no way he could deny her anything.

"Well ok let's see if we can't find some other teammates. I have one in mind already." Izuku said walking hurriedly to his destination unable to see Ochaco's wide smile.

"I'll walk through hellfire as long as I can be by your side Izuku." She said trailing behind him. Izuku stopped in front of Tenya.

"Hey Iida do you want to partner with me and Uraraka? We could really your speed." Izuku said only to have Iida shake his head.

"We're friends Izuku, but I wouldn't feel right being on your team. In the end I'd be avoiding going against someone who I respect immensely. I want to measure myself against you Izuku therefore I have to respectfully decline." Iida said stepping towards his chosen team and placing himself in Todoroki's camp.

Izuku was shocked at this before he felt a smile on his face. "Well I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I respect your resolve and I will answer it in kind Iida." Izuku said walking away as Ochaco stood there for a moment glaring at Tenya before turning away unnoticed by anyone except Momo.

_I wonder what that was about Ochaco seemed more than disappointed almost angry, scratch that she was downright furious._ Momo shook her head. _No I have to focus. _ Izuku was walking around thinking who else he could enlist all too aware of the dwindling time he had before someone grabbed his arm yanking him face to face with a pair of crosshair eyes.

"You're the top ranker right. The name's Mei Hatsume genius inventor from the Support Course please let me be on your team!" Izuku pulled back getting a full look at this girl. She had pink dreadlocks with yellow crosshair eyes and was dressed in UA's gym clothes adorned with several machines.

"Umm I don't-." Izuku was interrupted as Mei placed a finger against his lips.

"Say no more a stranger coming up to you and asking to be on your team is a bit much, so to show you how beneficial I am I'll show you this!" Mei shouted slapping a backpack onto Midoriya only to have it then blast him a few feet in the air. "See it's a jetpack. Lightweight and powerful and combined with these hover boots it'll give you exceptional maneuverability! My babies are too impressive for words aren't they!?" Izuku looked at the jetpack and boots and had to agree they would definitely give him the edge in avoiding the other teams, not to mention that he had seen this design before.

"You based this off of the hero Air Jet right?" He asked examining it some as Mei smiled wider.

"I see you have discerning eye and yes the base is based on his, but with my own modifications of course." Hatsume replied.

"Alright Hatsume welcome to the team." He said relieved by this stroke of luck. "Now then we just need one more person." Izuku said looking left and right before finding exactly who he needed. "Join me."

"Time's up students the teams have been chosen the headbands have been handed out and now take your position and….BEGIN!" The field erupted into chaos as the students began moving around all with one goal in mind; Midoriya's 10,000,325 points, but they would find it difficult as Izuku rocketed his team around deftly avoiding all opposition, any who got too close were rebuffed by Dark Shadow and it's master Tokoyami Fumikage.

"Way to go Tokoyami!" Izuku said as Dark Shadow blocked another team. Tokoyami smirked a little. Izuku was one of the most powerful students in 1-A so for him to come to Tokoyami and ask for his help was surprising to the raven headed boy.

* * *

Izuku had come up to him asking him to join his team and telling him what his primary function would be as the shield. "Surprising you chose the perfect role for me without being aware of my weakness. You see in the dark Dark Shadow is immensely powerful, but also uncontrollable, contrarily in the light the beast is tame, but weakened. For you to choose the best role for me without knowing this is remarkable. Very well I pledge my darkness to your cause Izuku Midoriya our pact is sealed."

* * *

"It was nothing you didn't already expect of me after all you did ask me to be your shield." Tokoyami said as Izuku lifted them into the air.

"Yeah I know, but still your quirk is amazing! So are your machines Hatsume as long as we can stay out of the other team's reaches we can win this." Izuku wasn't able to see the annoyance on Ochaco's face.

"I'm the one doing the heavy lifting here." She muttered but was drowned out by Hatsume's voice.

"Of course my babies are amazing I made each one from scratch myself!" Izuku looked up seeing Katsuki coming up from below ready to knock them from the sky and take Izuku's headband. "Izuku you bastard hand over that headband!" Katsuki shouted slamming an explosion down on them only to be blocked by Dark Shadow. Katsuki looked around the shadow creature and dodged his head to the side feeling something whiz by his cheek splitting it. He looked at Izuku who locked eyes with him his fist drawn back as Katsuki fell back to the ground being reeled in by Sero. Katsuki wiped his cheek seeing a smear of blood on his hand and looked at Izuku. _Was that another air flick? _Katsuki thought to himself.

Izuku's team landed looking at the myriad of teams coming at them. "Guys we're going to go airborne again get ready!" Izuku shouted only for Ochaco to yell out seeing she'd stepped in something.

"Deku I'm stuck!" Izuku looked down seeing a purple sphere sticking to the boot.

"That's one of Mineta's balls, but where Izuku suddenly dodged to the side narrowly avoiding a purple sphere that landed in front of them. He looked back seeing Shoji rushing towards him, but suddenly within the dark confines of his enclosed arms he locked eyes with Mineta.

"Sorry Izuku I know I still kind of owe you for the USJ, but this is a competition, and though it pains me to attack a comrade like you I have no choice, relinquish the headband!" Mineta screeched throwing his balls around Midoriya's team even with Ochaco's hover boot being stuck fast Izuku had no choice, but to try and lift them into the air destroying the boot completely listening to Mei's moans about her broken invention while narrowly avoiding Tsu's tongue.

"Don't forget about me Izuku, and Ochaco!" Tsu said angrily locking eyes with Uraraka as the two glared at one another.

"The boots broken now we can't move like we need to!" Ochaco stated as Izuku nodded.

"Guess we're grounded we'll be leaning on you even more now Tokoyami, sorry." Tokoyami shook his head.

"I expected as much Midoriya I'll hold fast to our pact don't worry." He said just as Todoroki's team made its entrance.

"I warned you Midoriya I will defeat you." Todoroki stated as both boys locked eyes.

Izuku's mind was transported back to their time in the waiting room before the festival. Todoroki had come up to him and blatantly stated. "Midoriya my quirk is more powerful than yours I know this to be true, and yet All Might backs you, but even with that I will defeat you." Izuku had looked Todoroki in eye and grinned.

"You may be right that your quirk is more powerful than Todoroki, but even so I'm going to win this thing and if that means I have to go through you then so be it."

The other teams assuming that the top two teams seemed to be distracted by one another decided to go on the offensive most notably Team Shoji who just discovered that somehow their headband had been stolen no doubt while pursuing Izuku's team. "Yaoyorozu now! Kaminari do it!" Todoroki commanded as Yaoyorozu created an iron shaft from her arm stabbing it into the ground while simultaneously making a cloak to block Kaminari's electricity.

Anticipating what was about to happen Tokoyami released Dark Shadow blocking Kaminari's lighting as it engulfed the other teams shocking them in place before Todoroki iced them to the ground taking the time to steal their headbands. Midoriya used the opportunity to gain distance from Todoroki's team who quickly began pursuing them. Todoroki grabbed hold of the iron shaft Yaoyorozu had created using it to ice the ground creating a wall of ice to block any further pursuit and lock down Midoriya's escape route trapping them both inside the ice enclosure.

"We're too slow their catching up Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted as the bird headed boy commanded dark shadow to attack, but was blocked by the concrete slab created by Yaoyorozu.

"That electric attack must have damaged the jet pack my poor baby. Looks like you'll be needing some upgrades." Mei moaned at the loss of not one but two of her precious babies.

"She's too fast with her creation quirk and we can no longer outrun them we might have to go on the offensive just to keep them at bay." Izuku stated as his team continued to retreat only to stop at the edge of the arena seeing ice walls on either side of them. _Damn he's got us caged!_

* * *

Bakugou looked at Todoroki engaging Izuku and grit his teeth. "if Icy Hot thinks he's going to win this he's got another thing com-!" At that moment Bakugou's headband was stolen by a class B student named Neito Monoma.

"Class A certainly is full of themselves to think you were all so focused on getting the top spots in the Preliminary how foolish, guess that's why none of you even perceived that we had a plan in the works to steal the spotlight from you all. We knew that not many of us would get cut from the first round so all we had to do was wait in the middle and watch you all try your hardest for a temporary victory like horses with a carrot in their face." Monoma said putting on Bakugou's freshly stolen headband. "Say you're kind of famous aren't you? You were attacked by the sludge villain you have to tell me about it sometime. It's a shame always being victimized." Monoma said as his team began to run off.

Bakugou sat atop his team completely engulfed in fury. "Kirishima." Bakugou growled as Kirishima looked back eyes widening at the waves of anger coming from Bakugou. "Fuck everything else right now our one and only objective is making that bastard eat his fucking words!" He shouted as Kirishima tried to placate him.

"Look if we go for Midoriya now we can definitely make up the difference and then some!" Bakugou rejected that idea on the spot.

"Fuck that we're going to show that blonde asshole who's the boss here no exceptions!" Bakugou shouted as Kirishima sighed.

"Fine don't make us regret this man!" Kirishima said as they rushed after Monoma's team.

"Great now he's after us Monoma way to go!" One of class B shouted to Monoma who shrugged.

"It's nothing new heroes are always chased after by stupid villains who have a score to settle." Monoma said easily parrying one of Bakugou's explosive blows only for the explosion user to turn around and receive an explosion to the face as Monoma slapped Kirishima's hair.

"What the he has the same quirk as you?" Sero said shocked watching Monoma fire off some small explosions in his hand.

"Wow I can see why you like this quirk so much." Monoma teased before Bakugou released another explosion at him, but when the smoke cleared Monoma had hardened his body to block the explosion.

"Now he has mine what gives!?" Kirishima shouted as Bakugou glared at Monoma.

"This bastard has some kind of copy quirk." Bakugou explained as Monoma smiled.

"Bondo now!" Monoma shouted as the yellow headed student of class B sprayed a liquid trapping Bakugou's team in place as Monoma's team began to retreat.

"No he's getting away!" Bakugou shouted.

"I got this I'll melt it with my acid." Mina said spraying acid from her foot to free them so they could continue the chase. _I'll be damned if I'm going to let this guy knock me out of the running I've got a lot riding on this! _Mina thought to herself as they sped after Monoma.

"Get back here you copy bastard!" Bakugou shouted as Monoma sighed.

"Don't you ever give up? Knowing when you're beaten is a fundamental lesson you know." Monoma said turning around as Bakugou closed in on his face only to be blocked by a disk of solid air slamming his fist into it repeatedly.

"Ha you look pretty funny fighting with air!" Laughed Tsuburaba only to have his disk shattered by Bakugou's fist who then snatched two headbands back before being reeled in by Sero's tape.

"Warn us next time alright!" Kirishima shouted only to be ignored by Bakugou.

"Not yet we're going to be the undisputed champion of this battle, now go he still has my headband and I'll be damned if I let him keep it! Elbows do it!" Bakugou shouted pointing at Monoma's team.

"The names Sero!" Hanta shouted shooting a string of tape past Monoma's team.

"Nice aim!" Monoma taunted unaware of what was coming next.

"Raccoon eyes acid now!" Bakugou commanded to Mina's intense irritation.

"My names Mina you jerk!" She responded throwing acid on the ground as Sero reeled them in towards Monoma's team as Bakugou released an explosion yet again shattering Tsuburaba's defense and stealing the last of Monoma's headbands.

"Now onto Izuku it's time to win this!" Bakugou shouted staring at the ice blockade.

* * *

Izuku stared at Todoroki making sure his team stayed on Todoroki's left side each time they advanced. _You're smart Midoriya staying on my left side and out of range of my ice. If this keeps up you'll just run out the clock, and I can't have that._ Todoroki thought to himself. Todoroki saw Izuku lean down talking to Tokoyami who soon after summoned his shadow beast sending it out to attack them. "Kaminari!" Todoroki shouted as the electricity user channeled his lightning causing Dark Shadow's fist to fall short slamming into the ground cratering it as he was forced to retreat again. "If he keeps us at this distance we won't have a chance to get his points." Todoroki stated as Iida then spoke up.

"Everyone I'm going to do something that'll make me useless afterwards, but there's no other choice with only sixty seconds left drastic measures must be taken." Iida said getting ready to run for all he was worth.

"What exactly are you going to do Iida?" Todoroki asked.

"I'm going to force the torque and RPM of my engines into overdrive. It'll boost my speed for about ten seconds but after that my engines will stall for some time. It's our last ditch effort to win this." Todoroki bit his lip. Iida was the power of his team allowing them to move at incredible speeds if this failed not only would they lose out on Midoriya's headband, but be sitting ducks for any other team.

"It's as you say Iida we have no choice, do it." Iida activated his Recipro Burst dashing towards Midoriya's team faster than almost anyone could see them. Todoroki was taken back by the speed, but reached forward towards Midoriya's headband only for something to strike him in the face right between the eyes making him blink and miss his grab as they zoomed past Midoriya's team. Todoroki rubbed his eyes clearing them of the debris as he looked at Midoriya who had a victorious smile.

"That was close I thought I would miss." He said tossing some pebbles with his other hand and that's when Todoroki realized what happened. When Dark Shadow had attacked them and fallen short that was on purpose Dark shadow had torn up the ground in order to supply Midoriya with ammunition to keep them at bay. A pebble to the eye would make anyone flinch. Midoriya released a pent up breath it was only thanks to his high speed training with All Might that he was able to track Iida's super-fast movements and strike Todoroki with his pebble.

"You bastard with the power you displayed at the USJ I forgot about your ninja training it's a common tactic for ninja's to blind their enemies right, also the use of makeshift weapons is right in your wheelhouse." Todoroki said glaring at Midoriya.

"It's as you say Todoroki in an enclosed space like this where escape is impossible I had to focus on misdirecting you and it worked." Midoriya stated as an explosion could be heard from the ice wall as Bakugou careened through looking between Izuku and Todoroki seeing that Izuku still had his 10,000,000 points.

"IZUKUUUU!" Bakugou shouted reaching out for the green haired boy just as the final bell rang out ending the cavalry battle with Bakugou falling flat on his face.

"And that's it folks the end of the Cavalry Battle and as you can see there's barely been any movement among the top ranked students. In first place managing to hold onto his massive lead is Team Midoriya with their 10,000,325, in second place we have Team Bakugou with 1,350; in third place is Team Todoroki with 1,175. Now here's where things get interesting. In fourth place is Team Kendo with 520. Let's give it up for all our hard working students as we break for an hour lunch. Come on Eraserhead let's eat!" Announced Present Mic.

Midoriya climbed off his team smiling as he shook hands with Tokoyami. "I knew I was right to pledge my dark powers to your cause Midoriya." Said Tokoyami before walking away.

"Thanks for all the help Tokoyami I appreciate it." Izuku said before Ochaco jumped onto his side hugging him close.

"We did it Deku we stayed on top despite the odds! OH yeah!" Ochaco said punching the air in victory. _ I won't lose to any of you I'm the only girl Deku needs. _Ochaco thought as she looked at her rivals who all shared the same look of aggression.

"Yeah I guess we did Uraraka. Thanks for teaming up with me in the first place. You would have probably had an easier time with another team, but you chose me anyway that means a lot." He said smiling at her causing the girl to blush.

_Oh when he looks at me like that I-I just melt. _Ochaco thought rubbing her thighs together. "I-it's no problem Deku like I said it's best to team up with people you like and well I like you… a lot." Ochaco said looking up only to find Izuku's attention taken by Mei.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to use your fame to my advantage, and remember if you ever find yourself in need of support items think of Mei Hatsume genius of the support course." Mei said waving goodbye to Izuku who scratched his cheek.

"Well being honest is the mark of a good hero, but did she have to be so blunt about it?" He asked stretching a little feeling himself relax now that that was over only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked back staring into Todoroki's mismatched eyes.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before walking away from Izuku who took a moment to consider this before following after him.


	11. Finals Pt1

**A/N: The finals are upon ladies and gents and so far Izuku is the undisputed frontrunner. Three of the girls have been knocked out of the running leaving Mina to represent the harem and Momo, and Ochaco to secure Izuku for themselves. Let's see how things turn out.**

Izuku stood across the hall from Todoroki the two looking at eachother for a moment. "What's this about Todoroki?" Izuku asked seeing that the boy had something to get off his chest.

"Are you All Might's bastard child or something?" Todoroki asked with a completely straight face. Needless to say this threw Izuku for a loop.

"W-what of course I'm not, though even if I was I guess I'd still say the same thing. I assure you that the only connection I have with All Might is that of teacher and student." Todoroki looked at Izuku as if he didn't believe him but dropped the subject none the less.

"Do you know the Flame Hero Endeavor?" Todoroki asked suddenly switching gears.

"Yeah he's the number two hero right after All Might, though his popularity is pretty low. Why do you ask?" Questioned Izuku.

"He's my father you see, and all that man cares about is beating All Might and for that reason and that reason only is why he married my mother." Izuku's eyes widened at this admission as Todoroki continued. "It was a quirk marriage, he married my mother for her ice quirk in order to create a child with a more powerful quirk. You see this burn on my face. I got it from my mother. Under my father's abuse she simply broke one day and poured scalding hot water on my face, and then my father sent her away as if she never existed. She'd served her purpose after all so why keep her around? That callous nature of his is why I refuse to use my left side. I don't want to have anything to do with him or his power. I'll win on my own with nothing but my right side." Todoroki stated as he stepped away from the wall. "I'll beat you and show my old man that I don't need his power." Todoroki walked out of the hallway before hearing Midoriya speak.

"Be that as it may Todoroki I fully intend to win." Was all Izuku said as Todoroki walked away. He sighed falling against the back of the wall. "Oh man that was intense!" He said walking outside and making his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Alright everyone the third and final event of the Sports Festival! One on one matches between the finalists. Use your quirks to knock your opponent unconscious, or out of the ring, or make them cry for their mama's to achieve victory! Simple right and of course colorful commentary will be provided by me and Eraserhead here. Now we hand things over to Midnight." Midnight cocked her hip and pointed her whip at the collective students.

"Alright students the bouts will be determined randomly, but if any of you feel as if you aren't up to this simply raise your hand and bow out. No judgements will be made. It's a mark of a good hero to know when they've reached their limit." An arm was raised.

"I would like to…withdraw please." Said Ojiro Mashirao. Izuku turned to his friend and sparring partner.

"Ojiro what do you mean, were you injured or something?" Izuku asked as Ojiro shook his head.

"It's just I don't feel I deserve to be in the finals. I don't remember anything from the second match, but the very end. My honor will not permit to take advantage of such a shameful victory." Ojiro clarified looking at Izuku. "Forgive me Izuku I really was looking forward to facing you in the finals." Izuku sighed knowing that if Ojiro was doing this he had a damn good reason to do so.

"There's nothing to forgive Ojiro do what you feel is right that's all any of us can do." He responded as another student raised his hand.

"I must withdraw for the same reasons. It would not be right to profit from something I truly did not compete in." Stated Nirengeki Shoda." Midnight nodded.

"Very well then Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda have withdrawn. Are there any others?" Midnight asked waiting a moment and seeing no others decided to continue.

"If that is all look to the screen behind me for you match ups." Midnight said pointing to the screen as a tournament bracket was displayed with the beginning slots cycling between the remaining contestants before coming to a stop revealing that Izuku Midoriya and Hitoshi Shinso would be the first match. Izuku swallowed before taking a deep breath before he heard someone call out to him.

"You're Izuku Midoriya right?" Asked a purple haired boy with bags under his eyes and a grin. Izuku was about to respond before he felt Ojiro's tail cover his mouth.

"Not a word Midoriya, come with me." Ojiro stated glaring at the purple haired youth whose grin never faltered as Izuku and Ojiro left to speak in Izuku's waiting room.

"What was that about Ojiro?" Izuku asked sensing he was missing something critical.

"I have some things to tell you Izuku and though I have no concrete evidence I implore you to believe me." Ojiro pleaded before Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Ojiro I trust you say what you have to say." Izuku stated sitting at the table as Ojiro took the seat across from him.

"As I said before I have no memory of the cavalry battle except the very end of it. The only other thing that comes to mind is the beginning of the cavalry battle. I remember you asking me to be on your team and I refused and then the guy who just talked to you. He asked me something and then nothing but blackness, so maybe not talking to him is the key. Somehow I was on his team and we won, but that's only what I've heard from other people. I don't know what he did but he used me to gain victory without my knowing."

Izuku placed his hand on his chin thinking it through. "Maybe he erased your memory of it, or possibly he took control of you somehow, but what's the trigger for his quirk?" Izuku muttered at high speed as Ojiro smiled weakly watching his friend nerd out for a moment.

"The only thing I know is that I bumped into another team and suddenly I was myself again, but by then it was too late. I know that isn't very helpful. If an outside force is needed to break whatever his quirk is that's not something you'll have in a one on one fight." Izuku nodded before watching Ojiro stand up.

"Well I've eaten up most of your time so I better get going." Ojiro stated before holding his hand out to Izuku. "Good luck man and I know this is a bit selfish on my part, but beat that guy for me too alright." Ojiro said as Izuku took hold of Ojiro's hand.

"Count on it Ojiro."

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen this is the first match of the finals and here are our two contestants. From the left from 1-A hero course and the undisputed winner of the Obstacle Course race and the Cavalry Battle IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The crowd went wild at this statement while many heroes spoke about Midoriya.

"Did you see him in that obstacle course the kid's a genius and the way he uses that quirk of his is amazing." One hero said.

"Yeah and the way he commanded his team in the Calvary Battle was quite tactful. That kind of forward thinking will get him far in the future." Said a heroine.

At home Inko was waving a green flag with Izuku's face on it back and forth. "Yeah Izuku show them what you can do! Go Izuku go!" She shouted repeatedly as she swung the green flag with all her might.

"Wow Master Splinter Izuku's really strutting his stuff." Mikey said brushing his fingers against his chest. "I taught him that."

"Oh please it's obvious my tactical training was the reason he took first place in the Calvary battle." Leo spoke sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah but this is where my teachings come in. Knock 'im flat Izuku!" Raphael said punching towards the screen.

"If only they allowed him to use his hero costume my new design would have done him a hell of lot better than that girl's inventions." Donnie said with a sigh.

"Quiet boys it's about to start." Splinter spoke leaning close and bunching his hands in his robe. _Show them the fruits of your labor Izuku._

* * *

"From the right we have Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies and man look at those eye bags. He could give you a run for your money Eraserhead." Mic commented as Aizawa glared at him for a moment before looking back at the two students' dossiers.

_Hmm seems that Izuku outclasses Shinso physically, but after looking at Shinso's quirk he has a fighting chance at least. Either way this will be over quickly. _Aizawa thought to himself as the two boys stared at one another across the platform.

"Alright you two let the battle…begin!" Shouted Midnight signaling the beginning of the bout.

"Man can you believe that monkey? I gave him a golden ticket to victory and he threw it away because of honor? Ridiculous!" Shinso said as Izuku glared at him rushing forward.

"What'd you sa-!" Shinso smiled as Izuku's eyes glazed over and he stopped there only after a few steps. Ojiro shot up from his seat.

"Dammit you fell for it!" Ojiro groaned slapping his hand against his forehead. He not only felt bad that Izuku was caught in Shinso's trap, but also because Izuku got mad on his behalf.

"Well that seems to be it doesn't it? I know it's rather underhanded but we all do what we must to achieve our dreams" Shinso asked before pointing at the opposite end of the arena. "Now walk out of the arena like a good little hero and lose for me." Izuku turned around and began walking towards the arena's boundary.

"What is this?! Izuku is obeying Shinso, whatever for?" Present Mic asked before Aizawa gave an explanation.

"Shinso's quirk is called Brainwash. By getting someone to respond to something he says he overrides their mind making them a slave to his commands. It doesn't happen on every question just when he wants it to. He obviously goaded Midoriya into talking to him so he could control him and make him forfeit the match."

"Izuku!" Shouted Uraraka as she stood up staring down at the arena gripping the back of the chair in front of her. _No he can't lose come on Izuku you can beat this guy! I know you won't let him win because…_

"Come on Midori you've got this, you're aiming for the top right you can't let it end here! I know you'll make it because…" Mina shouted shaking her fists in front of her.

"Midoriya you got me and Mineta out of harm's way at USJ, and even defeated that monster I know you're stronger than anyone could imagine show me that strength please! Because…" Implored Tsu clutching her hands together in front of her.

Toru was wringing her hands though no one could see it. _Midoriya I-I believe in you and know you'll find a way out of this so please win because… _Toru thought to herself never taking her eyes from the green haired boy.

"Midoriya I've never seen someone with as much courage as you, so I have no doubt you will see this through to victory. After all…

"You went out of your way to help a jerk like Bakugou change. If you're willing to go through that then there's nothing you can't do and that's why…"

At the same time each girl thought the same words. _"You're the man I love."_

All Might stood in Izuku's entry hall shaking his head and waving him back towards the arena. "No kid stop! You can't let it end like this. You're the next symbol of peace right!?"

* * *

Izuku saw himself walking closer and closer to the edge of the arena. "_I-I can't stop myself, my body won't listen to me!" _He thought to himself as he did his best to pull his body back under his control, but as he did the arena began to lose its color becoming monotone as a silhouette appeared in the entrance corridor he'd entered the arena from. Izuku couldn't make out who it was or whether they were male or female for that matter, but that question was soon answered as a male voice spoke to him

"_You idiot, your friend told you what to do and you still screwed it up!" _Izuku balked at being called an idiot, but it's not like it wasn't deserved he did fail even after Ojiro went through the trouble of trying to help him.

"_I did screw up didn't I. I let my emotions get out of hand and lost control." _Izuku chastised himself before hearing laughing.

"_Yeah I'd like to chew you out, but honestly I would have done the same thing if some guy was talking trash about my friend, so that's why I'm going to help you out." _The figure held up its hand and an orange ball of energy came to life in his palm. _"You're not ready for my full power yet so this is just a sample until you are."_ The man said before crushing the ball in his hand. Izuku felt full cowl envelop his body.

"_Wait who are you?!" _Izuku asked before the figure shook his head.

"_Let's hold off on that until we get a proper meeting. I don't think it'll be that long before we meet again." _The man spoke as he faded away but as he did Izuku felt power gather in his left hand before releasing in an explosion of wind. Shinso threw up his arms to guard against the onslaught of powerful air, and when he put them down he saw Izuku standing just inside the boundary line and clutching his left hand.

_What did he do was that just from his left hand?! _Shinso asked as Izuku turned around staring dead into Shinso's eyes. _He broke my control, but how? _"How did you do that?!" Shinso shouted as Izuku stood up straight and looked at his left hand. There was a spiral of lacerations on his palm as if he'd placed his hand against a rotating blade. They weren't too deep and the pain was manageable, but that wasn't important right now. He decided as he began to advance on Shinso.

"Look at that people the tables have turned once more. With a powerful gust Midoriya who was just at the mercy of Shinso is now advancing on his opponent all traces of former obedience gone!" Announced Present Mic as Aizawa eyed Izuku's hand.

"_I'm not sure what he did but it's pretty clear he injured himself to break free. A rational decision in my opinion."_ Aizawa thought as Izuku made his way to Shinso ignoring his further goading.

"You're so lucky to have a powerful quirk like that. I mean you nearly caused a windstorm with just your hand! It'll be so easy for you to achieve everything you want! How blessed you must be!" Shinso said as Midoriya remained silent. _He's not going to answer me now! That monkey must have told him! _Shinso thought as he glared at Izuku who got within striking distance. "I have dreams of my own!" Shinso shouted as he threw a punch that Izuku easily dodged and retaliated with a solid punch straight to Shinso's face. There was a crunch as Shinso's nose was broken and he was thrown back tumbling end over end until his legs landed outside the arena boundary.

"Shinso has been ejected from the arena the winner is Midoriya from Hero Course 1-A!" Midnight stated raising her whip above her head in Izuku's favor.

"That's what I'm talking about! A rock solid punch straight to the face! Way to go Izuku!" Raph shouted throwing a couple punches at the TV. Master splinter released the tension in his hands as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Good job Izuku." Splinter said as his sons celebrated their junior's victory.

At the Midoriya household Inko was cheering her baby boy on with all her heart. She almost couldn't believe the tiny baby she'd given birth to was now this amazing young man. It made her so proud. "I hope Hisashi is watching." She said as she sat back down.

Izuku looked over at Shinso as they stood across from eachother. "You're right you know. I am blessed. I've only gotten this far because people believed in me and gave me the courage to work hard. I know that natural ability counts for a lot, but I learned that hard work counts for more, and I think the people here have learned that too." Izuku said as Shinso looked at Izuku as he was walking away and did the same.

"I don't need your lip service. All everyone saw was a general studies student get his butt kick-." Shinso was interrupted by his classmates.

"Hey Shinso that was a pretty close call, you nearly had him, and I think the heroes saw that too." His classmate said pointing out some of the pros talking about Shinso.

"What an impressive quirk. With something like that capturing villains would be easy."

"Yeah I can't believe he's only in General Studies UA must be slipping." Another said shaking his head.

"It can't be helped with so many students applying its only natural that a few good ones slip through the cracks."

Shinso looked back at Midoriya's retreating figure remembering what he said. _'Hard work counts for more and I think the people here have learned that too.' _Shinso smiled rubbing the back of his head as he walked into the tunnel.

* * *

Izuku sat in the nurse's office as Recovery girl bandaged his hand. "That was amazing kid, but how did you beat Shinso's Brainwashing?" All Might asked as Izuku thought back to the last thing he remembered before getting control of his body.

"I think another former user of One for All helped me out." Izuku answered as All Might took a seat.

"So it wasn't Luffy this time?" All Might asked as Izuku shook his head.

"I'm sure it wasn't I couldn't see the person fully, but his voice sounded different and the power he used was completely different from Luffy's." Izuku said looking at his bandaged hand.

"Are you able to access this new aspect's power?" All Might asked worried for his protégé. Izuku has barely gotten control of Luffy's power and if he had another one to deal with All Might wasn't sure he was equipped to handle so many different powers or help Izuku train with it. _ I need to think about how best to handle this influx of new abilities. _ He thought to himself as he noticed Izuku shaking his head as he stood up.

"No I can't, I don't even feel that power anymore. The man did say I wasn't ready for his power yet, so maybe it'll come to me in the future. I should leave, Shinso may come by and I'd rather not keep him waiting." Izuku said with a bow to both All Might and Recovery Girl before leaving.

"You're worried aren't you?" Recovery Girl asked looking at All Might who nodded.

"I took this job with almost no teaching experience and I've been making it so far, but this is almost beyond my scope. Izuku is an excellent student and takes in everything I give, but let's face it with these new quirks coming at such a breakneck pace I don't think I can keep up. He needs more than I can give." Chiyo shook her head as she clucked her tongue.

"You're not alone All Might you have an entire network of friends and colleagues who would be willing to help you teach Izuku, maybe you should reach out to some of them." Chiyo suggested as All Might stood up pulling out his phone.

"You may be onto something there Recovery Girl." All Might said with renewed vigor as he left and began scrolling through his contacts.

* * *

Shoto walked out of his waiting room heading to his first match of the finals before running into his father. "Shoto you're putting on a pitiful display. You've fallen from second to third place and it's all because you refuse to use your flames. You could have easily won both the first and second events, but instead you're trailing behind All Might's protégé like a dog."

Shoto grit his teeth as he walked past his father. "It doesn't matter where I'm at in the rankings now because I'll win this entire thing while only using my mother's quirk. I don't need your flames." Shoto said walking away only for Endeavor to speak once more.

"I have no doubt you can win this with just your mother's quirk you are my greatest masterpiece after all, but even if you do there'll come a point where your mother's quirk won't be enough and you'll have to use mine." Shoto didn't stop walking but the glare on his face was evident as he stepped onto the stage.

"And here we have from Hero Course 1-A the master of ice and fire Shoto Todoroki!" Shouted Present Mic over the roar of the crowd. "And his opponent also from Hero Course 1-A with the weird elbows Hanta Sero!"

Sero wore a grin as he stretched his arms out. "That was uncalled for don't you think?" Sero griped at Present Mic's entrance speech for him. He looked at Todoroki who was standing completely still as if not even aware the match was about to start. "I don't feel like I can win this to be honest." Sero spoke as the start signal went off. "But I really don't want to lose either!" He shouted shooting out twin lines of tape wrapping up Todoroki completely before starting to swing him towards the boundary line.

It was at this point that Todoroki looked up his eyes full of malice. "Apologies." Was all he said before a massive crash could be heard from the stadium. The people outside the stadium were awestruck by the massive glacier of ice arcing over the stadium wall that had appeared in an instant, while inside the audience was forced to lean back as far as possible to avoid the slope of Ice in front of them. Sero was captured in ice as he shivered in place.

"D-don't you th-t-think that was a b-b-bit overb-board?" Sero asked Todoroki through chattering teeth.

"Tell the truth Sero can you move?" Midnight asked also shivering as her entire right half was frozen over.

"A-are you j-joking obviously n-not!" Sero stated.

"Sero is completely immobilized so the win goes to Todoroki." Midnight said as Todoroki shattered the frozen tape on his body and walked up to Sero beginning to melt him free of the ice. The crowd looked on at the defeated boy and began chanting. "Nice try." To lift Sero's spirits.

"Sorry about this that was over the top. I was irritated about something else and acted childishly." Shoto explained looking down at the ground.

The finals were put on hold to clear out the glacier Shoto had created, but afterwards the next match was Kaminari VS Ibara which also ended in an instant with Denki short circuiting himself in an all-out electrical assault which Ibara blocked with her vines before capturing Denki earning her the win.

The next match was also decided rather quickly if in an absurd manner. Tenya was made into Mei's unwilling assistant as she used him to display most of her inventions gaining the interest of the support companies before deliberately walking out of bounds affording Iida the win though he seemed incredibly displeased with this fact.

At this point Izuku got up from his seat and headed to one of the waiting rooms specifically the one Ashido was in. As Izuku was about to knock on the door it was opened and Ashido nearly bumped into him before seeing who it was. "Oh Midori hi. I don't think this is the time for a quickie, but I can't refuse you if you really want to." Ashido said causing Izuku to blush heavily while shaking his hands.

"N-no Ashido it's nothing like that. I-I know you said I should keep my distance from you girls until after the festival was over, but I just wanted to come and you know wish you good luck." He said with a blush as Mina began to pout confusing Izuku some. "U-um what's wrong Ashido?" He asked seeing Mina's attitude sour more.

"Ashido?" Mina said looking at Izuku. Who wore an expression of confusion. "Ashido?" She said once more before something clicked in Izuku's mind.

"M-M-M-Mina?" He said as quietly as possible only for Mina to lean forward.

"You were coming to say good luck….?" Ashido asked once more before Midoriya stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Good luck Mina!" He shouted as Mina smiled petting his head.

"There's a good Midori and thanks for that, but I've already got a pretty nice good luck charm right here." She said pushing the waistband of her sweats down revealing a familiar pair of panties to Izuku who only blushed harder.

"W-well I-I'll let you get going now!" He said rushing back to his seat as Mina giggled stepping out of her room and noticing a presence around the corner. Ochaco had followed after Midoriya seeing where he was going and though she hadn't been able to see anything because of the open door, she'd heard most of it and it caused her to grit her teeth exuding a presence of anger.

"I know you're there Ochaco and I just want to let you know I am going to win this thing, on my own merits!" She shouted before going out to fight Aoyama and make good on her word. Quickly defeating the laser user and advancing in the finals to the chagrin of Ochaco, Momo, and especially Toru who had not made it into the finals and was only barely keeping her composure.

Momo bit her nail as she got up to go to the waiting room and looked at Midoriya who wore a smile on his face. No doubt overjoyed by Mina's victory. _I'll win too Midoriya. I want to be closer with you than just as your subordinate. _She thought walking behind him to the waiting room.

Yaoyorozu walked out onto the arena facing Tokoyami. _I defended against Tokoyami's attacks during the Cavalry Battle so I know he's got an advantage on attacking, but if I can defend against him and get in close the battle's mine._ She thought so wrapped up in her planning she barely heard the start signal until Dark Shadow was nearly upon her. Yaoyorozu created a small shield which Dark Shadow slammed into pushing her off balance before coming back around for another attack repeating this maneuver again and again before suddenly stopping. _Now's my chance! _ Momo thought as she created a long pole only to be stopped by Midnight's announcement.

"Momo Yaoyorozu has been pushed out of bounds the winner is Fumikage Tokoyami!" Momo dropped the shield and pole as she watched Tokoyami bow and then walk off. She cast an eye to Midoriya who also wore a face of empathy for her loss. She gave a sad smile as she walked off the field.

"That was really one sided, but I'm not surprised Tokoyami played to his strengths and after facing her in the Cavalry Battle he knew how best to handle her quirk." Izuku stated as Ochaco smiled.

"_That's one less opponent with Toru, Tsu, and Jiro already knocked out it's just down to me and Mina as it should be. She's the cause of all this." _Ochaco thought as she cast an eye to Mina who was also looking at her. They both knew what was at stake now.

The next battle was between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu and out of all the previous matches it was one of the longest with both having virtually the same quirk it would drag on for a while. Seeing this Izuku made another trip to the waiting room this time to speak with Uraraka. He knew that he was once again going against what he promised Mina, but he was sure that Mina knew he wouldn't be able to keep his word for long. He knocked on the door before opening it and finding Iida there already.

"Oh hey Midoriya come to wish Uraraka good luck as well have you? I am pleased to see our Class Representative taking such a hands on approach when it comes to our classmates. Good show sir!" Iida complimented with his usual robotic movements.

"Deku what are you doing here?" Ochaco asked looking at him as Izuku coughed.

"Well I know you're going up against Katsuki in the next match and I want you to know he's not going to go easy on you no matter what. I don't think he's capable of holding back to be honest, but that's why I wanted to give you this." He said holding up his Hero Analysis notebook. "I've known Katsuki since we were kids, and have had a front row seat to how he uses his quirk. I think I have a plan that can help you win." He said before Ochaco pushed the Notebook back towards him. She remembered the last thing that Mina said to her. Calling her out on what she did during the cavalry battle.

"I can't accept this Izuku. I'm happy that you want to help me, but I can't ride behind you forever. I want to do this on my own and prove to myself that I can stand with the best on my own power." She said hugging Izuku and whispering in his ear. "I know you believe in me but I want to do this on my own, so give me something special when I win." She said as Izuku nodded.

"You can count on it and good luck Uraraka I'll be watching." Izuku said pulling away from her as Iida nodded as well.

"We both will Uraraka." Iida stated as the two left before Ochaco made her way to the arena following a double knock out with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. Bakugou stood across from her glaring as usual.

"The next match is Hero course 1-A Katsuki Bakugou the runner up in the cavalry battle!" Announced Present Mic as the crowd cheered.

"Then we have also from class 1-A and my personal favorite to win Ochaco Uraraka!" Shouted Present Mic feeling Aizawa glaring at him from the side.

"I thought you were supposed to be impartial." Stated Aizawa disappointed in his colleagues obvious bias.

"This is your one and only chance Pink Cheeks bow out or get hurt simple as that." Stated Bakugou who was met with an intense glare rivaling his own.

"I'm not quitting. I have too much riding on this to lose to you!" Bakugou grit his teeth he glanced up at the stands seeing Izuku there.

"You sound just like him. Fine I'll put you in your place and then do the same to him!" Bakugou shouted as the start signal was sounded and Uraraka bolted for him her hands outstretched to grab hold, but was rebuffed by an explosion throwing her back to her starting place. Izuku clenched his fist looking at Uraraka as she attempted the same maneuver.

"So what are her chances Izuku?" Ojiro asked knowing that most Izuku's prior outcomes had come true.

"It's going to be hard normally Uraraka's quirk would be the end all after all almost nobody can move around in zero G, but Bakugou can." Izuku stated as Ojiro arched a brow before remembering how well Bakugou moves in the air with his explosions.

"You're right even if he's sent floating he can still maneuver with his explosions. So it's pretty much hopeless then?" Ojiro asked wincing as Ochaco was thrown back once more by Bakugou's explosion.

"Not entirely the way I see it if Uraraka is quick she might be able to make Bakugou float long enough to get him outside the arena, but that would require an amazing amount of circumstance." Izuku stated clasping his hands in front of his face.

Uraraka got up once more wiping the dirt from her cheek as she looked at the smoke covered arena. _I have to win not just for Izuku, and my family, but for myself. I want to win. I want to have Izuku for myself and __**I **__want to support my family_! Uraraka thought to herself as she took off her jacket and sent it floating towards Bakugou before circling around him and coming at his back, but it didn't work with Bakugou's inhuman reflexes he turned unleashing a massive explosion nearly sending Ochaco out of the arena. The crowd erupted in boos for the explosion user who was unfazed by them as he kept his eye on Ochaco.

_She keeps getting up! Why won't she stay down?! _He thought to himself as Ochaco stood up and pressed her fingers together. "Thanks Bakugou without you I wouldn't have been able to use this move." Uraraka stated as she looked up at the massive collection of debris.

"So that was her plan." Izuku said nodding with appreciation at Ochaco's ingenuity.

"Meteor Shower!" Ochaco shouted smiling as the debris from the stage began falling towards Bakugou. _No matter what he does he can't avoid them all and I'll have a chance to make him float. I've done it! _ She thought to herself as Bakugou raised his hand above his head and unleashed a massive explosion destroying her trump card and keeping her at bay with the wind and force of his explosion. Katsuki dropped his arm feeling it seize up with pain.

"That was close, but I figured you'd have some kind of shitty plan since you're always hanging around Izuku." He said staring at Ochaco who was floored by this powerful display. "I think it's time we got serious wouldn't you say Uraraka?" He said raising up his smoking hand only for Ochaco to fall to the ground.

_I-I can't stop now. _Ochaco thought as she began crawling towards Bakugou. _I have to keep going just like Deku! _The view of the battlefield was starting to swim before her eyes. _ I-I won't give up!_ Ochaco fell unconscious on the ground of the arena. Bakugou released a breath he hadn't known he was holding before walking off the stadium as he was declared the winner.


	12. Finals Pt2

**A/N: So it seems Mina has won it for her and Tsu, and Jiro, now that it's been decided what will happen next between those who won and those who lost? But Izuku has bigger things on his mind namely his match with Todoroki.  
Shadow Joestar: They have no idea what's in store for them.  
Xenobro: Yeah I kinda felt that too, I didn't want to just skip past all the other fights, but I also didn't want to go into minute detail with them so I made a compromise. As for Uraraka read and find out sir.**

Ochaco slowly opened her eyes she looked around seeing she was in the infirmary. She noticed the Recovery girl was nowhere to be found, but instead locked eyes with the five other girls from her class. She sat up slowly looking at them all. They all knew what this meeting was about there was no need for preamble. "I lost." Ochaco stated her voice hollow and distant as Mina nodded. Thoughts swirled in Ochaco's head how she'd let herself and her parents down, but most of all how she'd never feel Izuku in her arms again. It was all over now because she wasn't strong enough

"This bet was you guys' idea and as per the terms you three have no right to interfere with Me, Tsu, and Jiro since I've advanced the furthest in the tournament." There was a choking gasp from Toru who placed her hands over her face though neither could be seen. Momo bit her lip and clenched her fist.

_I didn't even have a chance to tell him how I feel and now I never will._ Momo thought to herself holding back tears.

"I want you all to join us." Mina stated shocking the sadness from the room with her request. Momo and Toru looked up while Ochaco kept her head down.

"What do you mean?" Ochaco asked her voice still hollow and flat.

Mina took a breath before chopping Ochaco on the head causing the girl to yelp and hold her head. "Just what I said I want you girls to be happy too! I never intended to steal Izuku from any of you. Why do you think I did all of this? I knew if something wasn't done we'd all be attacking eachother and ruin our friendship and hurt Midori. I love all of you as my friends and I love Midori as my boyfriend I don't want to have to give up either of them. I'm selfish that way and believe it or not Midori is just as selfish. I know he has feelings for Toru and Ochaco still and I'm fine with that, and if he finds he has feelings for you guys as well then I'm good with that too. The only question is, are you guys ok with that?" Mina asked to Ochaco, Momo, and Toru as she held her hand out.

"Some is better than nothing the logic is sound." Momo said blushing as she thought of what she was about to say. "After all bet or not it's not like we can just forsake these feelings of ours, and much like Mina I've come to appreciate all of you as my friends and don't want to lose that. I will join you Mina." Momo said grabbing hold of Mina's hand only for both to feel an invisible grip on their hands.

"I still love Izuku, and if this is the best way to be with him then I'll do it. I don't want to stop loving him or stab you girls in the back." Toru stated as the five girls stared at Ochaco who looked up tears in her eyes.

"It was really hard. I saw Mina and Izuku together and it hurt so badly. I thought if maybe I could be cutthroat like the women in those dramas I would win, but it hurt to do those things to you guys. I just didn't want to lose him." Ochaco cried as she felt several hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok Ochaco I kind of overdid it with that video. I'm sorry everyone." Mina said as the girls embraced one another.

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath as he walked to his waiting room. He'd wanted desperately to see Ochaco but when he'd headed to the infirmary he saw Mina and the other girls heading in. He'd chosen to let them have his moment. His next match would be Todoroki and he needed his full focus, but as he rounded the corner he crossed paths with Bakugou. "It was your plan right?" Bakugou asked standing in front of Izuku with his glare.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked before Katsuki grabbed his collar.

"You gave her that shitty plan so she could win and you wouldn't have to face me in the end you coward!" Bakugou shouted before Izuku slapped his hand away.

"I didn't give her that plan. I offered a plan, but Ochaco said no. She wanted to beat you on her own and we both know close she came. Can you even feel your arm after that explosion?" Izuku asked as Bakugou clenched his numbed arm. "If anything I'm glad you won. It'll be easier fighting you than Ochaco." Izuku said walking past Bakugou who growled.

"I'm easier to fight? You're telling me I'm weaker than her!?" He shouted looking at Izuku as he entered his waiting room. "We'll see about that you fucking piece of shit!" Bakugou shouted as he stormed off.

Izuku took a deep breath leaning against the door. He hadn't told Bakugou why it would be easier to fight him. To be honest if he had been in a match against Ochaco he didn't know if he could find the strength to fight her. Deciding he needed to refocuse himself Izuku began going through his Kata. He couldn't risk losing his cool again not like he had with Shinso. Todoroki was powerful one lapse and he was done for. "It's time to go all out." He said to himself.

* * *

Todoroki sat in his room thinking about all he knew about Izuku after watching him in the sports festival and USJ. "I won't let him catch me off guard again." Todoroki promised himself as he stood up ready to head out to the arena.

* * *

Izuku was walking towards the arena when he came across none other than Endeavor Shoto's father. Deciding it was better not to engage he attempted to walk by him only for the hero to speak to him. "That was quite an impressive power you displayed at the first match of the finals. I've only felt wind like that from All Might's punches." Stated the flame Hero as Izuku turned to look at him.

_I hope he doesn't accuse me of being All Might's son too! _Izuku thought to himself. "I created Shoto to overcome All Might and since you have a similar power you will be a good testing ground for him. As such I would appreciate it if you not disgrace either of you and give my son everything you have. That's all I wanted to say I apologize for holding you up." Endeavor stated walking away before Izuku finally spoke.

"I'm not All Might."

Endeavor looked at the boy curiously. "And what's that supposed to mean?" The number two hero questioned.

"I'm not All Might and Todoroki isn't you. We're each our own person even if you are Todoroki's father." Izuku stated turning on his heel to enter the combat arena.

* * *

"Oh man this is an uphill battle for real. That Todoroki kid is one cold customer." Mikey said laughing a little before Raph slapped the back of his head.

"Oh please he's no match for Izuku. Kid's all show and no substance. Depends too much on that quirk of his I bet one solid punch and he falls to his knees crying." Raph declared as they saw Izuku and Shoto enter the stadium.

* * *

"And here they are folks the boy who started our finals off with a bang Izuku Midoriya and our Glacier Maker Todoroki! These two have each displayed incredible power from the start so how will this battle turn out now!?" Shouted Present Mic as the crowd cheered.

Izuku and Todoroki looked at one another and both spoke at the same time. "I'm going to win this."

"Let the match….BEGIN!" Shouted Midnight as Todoroki opened with an ice blast only for it to be blasted apart by the wind from Izuku's punch as his Full Cowled form raced towards Todoroki throwing a punch that Todoroki narrowly avoided while creating a shard of ice from the ground nicking Izuku's side as he spun to avoid the brunt of the attack and then threw out a roundhouse kick shattering the mini glacier showering Todoroki with chunks of ice.

Todoroki slid back gaining distance from Izuku while attacking with ice again only for Izuku to punch it to pieces again before racing after Todoroki.

"Wow these kids are on it today. Izuku is hounding Todoroki around the battlefield not giving him any breathing room, but Todoroki's keeping a solid defense via his constant ice assaults!" Present Mic commentated.

"It's a good strategy staying close to Todoroki means he can't release any of those massive attacks like he did with Sero." Tokoyami commentated earning a grouse from the tape user.

"Still Todoroki has the advantage he can just keep shooting ice out all day long while Izuku's eventually going to get tired of chasing after him." Sero stated.

"What are you stupid?" Bakugou questioned staring at the battle intently. "Nobody can use their quirks forever. Even I can only lay down so many explosions before I'm exhausted same thing for Icy Hot. He's got a limit and Izuku will find it." Bakugou said looking over at his classmates who all wore a Cheshire grin. "What the fuck are you guys smiling at?!" He shouted angrily as Tenya adjusted his glasses.

"So it's fair to say you are rooting for Midoriya?" Tenya asked only to see a vein pulse on Bakugou's forehead.

"FUCK no! I don't give a damn about Izuku he can lose or win I don't care either way I'm going to be the overall winner so that insect doesn't matter!" Bakugou shouted as Denki smiled.

"I don't know you seem to have a lot of confidence in Izuku." The electric user said before Bakugou's smoking palm gripped his face.

"You want to repeat that you fucking battery!?" Bakugou growled as Denki shook his head vigorously noticing that all their female classmates had returned and sat together watching Izuku's battle.

Todoroki stepped to the side avoiding a punch by Izuku feeling the wind from it tear at his shirt before reaching forward to grab hold of Izuku's arm only to have the One for All user spin on his heel slamming his foot onto Shoto's shoulder dropping him to the ground as Izuku stood in front of him.

"You're slowing down Todoroki! That ice is eating up your stamina." Izuku said stepping back and taking a deep breath to center himself. "You could use your flames to stop it but you won't and that's why you're going to lose. This is the only thing you've done so far." Izuku said lifting his shirt to show the small nick on his side. "What you're doing now isn't going to cut it and I won't settle for half your power. I want to know you gave it your all in order to win!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki rose glaring at his green haired opponent.

"Did my dad put you up to this? Is he willing to bribe my opponent just to get his way!?" Shoto shouted rushing towards Izuku, but the buildup of Ice was slowing him considerably so much so it was like he was moving in slow motion when Izuku stepped forward slamming his foot to the ground as he slammed his Full Cowl fist into Todoroki's stomach throwing him back but not before Shoto managed to coat his arm in ice.

Izuku hissed at the chill as he looked up seeing Todoroki's next attack coming at him, but just as before Izuku was able to dodge it and unleash another gust of wind with his punch nearly knocking Shoto out of the ring before he created a chunk of ice to catch himself. Izuku landed his green eyes full of anger. "I didn't come here for this. I want your best!" Izuku shouted once again advancing on Todoroki who growled.

"Why do you care so much if you can win like this what's it matter if I give it my all!?" Shoto argued which earned him a glare from Izuku.

"Because we both want to be heroes right? Being a hero means giving it your all no matter what every day! If you don't then you don't deserve to be here!" Izuku shouted jumping towards Todoroki with another punch that the ice user barely avoided with a shield of ice as he dodged to the side looking up in time to receive a punch to the face as he tumbled away.

"If you don't give it your all you're insulting not only me, and yourself, but everyone who you fought before. They gave their all and here you are giving only half of yourself. What was the point of their sacrifice then!?"

"I won't give you or him the satisfaction of using his power. I will continue to reject him for what he's done." Shoto stated as he stood up.

"Don't give me that! It's not his power it's yours! You use it for what you want. Only you can decide how to use that power to become the hero you want to be! Not your dad or anyone else!" Shouted Izuku as Todoroki felt his heart thunder in his chest. _You still want to be a hero right Shoto? _The words of his mother and the fact that Izuku wasn't going to give up on this changed something in Shoto.

"Fine then if this is what you want then I'll give it to you, because like you said I want to be a hero too!" Shoto declared as his left side ignited in flames steaming away the frost on his right side.

"Yes Shoto that's it unleash your true power!" Endeavor shouted from the crowd wearing a maniacal smile.

"Uhh well what a doting father Endeavor is right folks, but on a more pertinent note Shoto Todoroki has for the first time since the festival started ignited his left side! How will things change now?" Present Mic asked as Todoroki unleashed a swath of flames at Izuku engulfing the boy in it until a hole was punched in the wall of flames slamming into Todoroki's shoulder spinning him to the left as the flames abated Izuku was revealed his shirt completely burned off as his arms were encased in black and steam came arced off him.

"Full Cowl: Serpent Style." Izuku stated to the crowd.

"What is this Izuku's changed somehow what is the secret of these blackened limbs?!" Shouted Present Mic as Izuku's class got its first look at his new technique.

"So that's what he used to beat that Nomu thing is it?" Bakugou asked clenching his fists in frustration.

"I never knew how muscular Midoriya was." Tsuyu stated swallowing hard as her eyes roamed his form.

"Tell me about it the guy looks like he was carved from Marble." Jiro said blushing heavily and licking her lips.

"He feels even better than he looks." Mina stated rubbing her thighs together.

Shoto looked at Izuku. "Well Midoriya looks like I wasn't the only one holding back." Shoto said before unleashing a swath of ice towards Izuku who disappeared right before it made contact appearing at Shoto's left side with a cocked fist. Shoto jetted flames from his left side to block Izuku, but felt a massive blow to his side sending him reeling before he pressed his right hand to the arena calling up a large wall of ice to keep him from flying out of the ring.

"I had to know if you were going to give me your best before I could do the same. That was my Cobra Cannon." Izuku stated cocking back his fists as Shoto watched his hands disappear into his wrist.

"That's quite disturbing Midoriya." Shoto stated before Izuku laughed.

"Shishishishi! I thought so too at first, but your flames are really incredible Todoroki even from here I can feel your heat, but now it's time to end this wouldn't you say?" Izuku asked rushing towards Todoroki who smiled unleashing a massive swath of ice at Izuku who avoided the attack with ease appearing in the air before diving towards Shoto who created flames melting all the ice in an instant.

"Midnight this has gone too far I'm stopping it now!" Cementoss stated worried that these two attacks at such close range could harm the boys irreparably.

"TWIN COBRA CANNON!" Shouted Izuku as the two closed in on one another only for a series of concrete slabs to erupt from the ground, but at this point Izuku couldn't stop his attack his fists slamming through the slabs as Todoroki's massive fire attack shattered the others the entire stadium erupting in light, sound and wind.

"My goodness a strong quirk doesn't necessarily mean you'll be a good hero, but these two are amazing!" Cementoss stated as the smoke began to clear and they saw Todoroki collapsed on the floor of the ring while Izuku was pulling his arms out of the concrete of the ring.

"W-What happened how did this come about?!" Shouted Present Mic as Aizawa answered his question.

"Well I didn't see it, but look at Todoroki's feet." Aizawa stated drawing everyone's attention to Todoroki's feet that were iced to ground of the stadium. "If you look closer at Todoroki's forehead you can see a bruise and blood. So in short Todoroki ices himself to the floor to avoid being blown out of the ring by the attacks, while Izuku's attack somehow made it through the attack but was knocked off course by the blast and slammed into the ground anchoring Izuku who then drags himself towards Todoroki ending things with a head-butt knocking his opponent unconscious." Aizawa said finishing his explanation as Present Mic looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you moonlighting as a detective or something Eraser?" Present Mic asked as Aizawa sighed at his friend's idiocy.

"Thank you for that explanation Eraserhead the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Midnight shouted as Izuku stood there his body stinging as sweat ran over the slight burns on his body his chest heaving with each breath as he looked down at Shoto who was slowly coming back to the waking world and sat up.

"Looks like it's my loss Midoriya." Todoroki said raising his hand to put it to his head, but was instead grabbed and pulled to his feet by Midoriya.

"That was a really tough fight Todoroki thank you." Izuku said shaking Shoto's hand as the other boy looked away.

"Sure whatever." He said before the two broke apart. Shoto looked down at his left hand as he entered the tunnel hearing his father's voice.

"You lost because you've neglected your flame training for too long, but I'm glad you've let this rebellion go and we can focus on your future. Once you graduate you'll work under me at my agency and I will make you into the next Symbol of Peace." Stated Endeavor as Shoto locked eyes with him.

"I haven't let go of anything. I just…stopped thinking about you is all. I don't need you to obtain what I want for myself." Shoto stated walking past his father still contemplating his decision to use his flames in his match with Midoriya.

* * *

Midoriya sat on the exam table in Recovery Girl's office as the heroine placed ointment on his burns. "You're really doing it kid you're so close to winning it all. Well done Young Midoriya yet again you've exceeded my expectations, but the part I'm most proud of is how you refused to allow Todoroki to continue rejecting himself by rejecting half his power. It's that part of you that will lead you to be a great hero more than any of your powers." All Might said as the door was flung open startling the number one hero enough to cough up blood.

"Midoriya that was amazing the whole stadium can't stop talking about you." Tenya stated adjusting his glasses as he looked at his friend. _If I win my next match I'll have to face down that amazing power of yours Midoriya. On the one hand I'm excited to pit myself against it, but on the other hand it's frightening._ Tenya thought as he was pushed to the side.

"Midoriya what kind of monster are you. That match was like watching a Kaiju battle!" Minoru shouted the image of a green haired Godzilla and a red and white Ghidorah in his mind. The stage is completely destroyed because of you two!" Mineta screeched.

"Ok that is enough you three go back to your seats with all that noise!" Demanded Recovery girl as the three boys left.

"Well I'll have to part ways with you here Izuku my match is up next. I'm looking forward to facing you afterwards Midoriya." Iida said shaking hands with Midoriya as Iida entered his room.

"Looking forward to it Iida." Izuku stated as he and Mineta went back to their seats before being surrounded by their classmates.

"Midoriya I didn't know you were that ripped that's super manly bro!" Kirishima shouted. "You gotta spar with me sometime. Taking hits like yours will definitely toughen my hardening." Kirishima said leaning over the back of his seat.

"It seems you've been holding back in our matches Izuku. I don't know whether to be insulted or grateful." Ojiro stated.

"You two have been training together I've gotta get in on this now!" Kirishima stated.

"What was that power of yours anyways Midoriya. All that black stuff on your arms and legs looked really cool." Sero stated.

"It is the mark of a warrior of the shadows. Midoriya has harnessed his inner darkness." Tokoyami said though no one could hear him over the clamoring of the other students.

"I'd be happy to spar with you Kirishima, and well that power is just another aspect of my stockpile is all. Hardening my skin with the excess energy I have." Izuku explained before the conversation was cut off by Present Mic introducing Iida and Shiozaki.

"Now that the stage has been rebuilt after that cataclysmic match thanks to Cementoss lets keep on rolling with our next match. The Engine Teen from 1-A Tenya Iida, and our goddess of the green from 1-B Ibara Shiozaki!" Present Mic shouted to a multitude of cheers.

"BEGIN!" Shouted Midnight before Iida raced across the cement grabbing hold of Shiozaki by her shoulders and running her right out of the ring in a matter of seconds.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds the winner is Tenya Iida!" Announced Midnight.

"Wow a total split second victory! Guess Iida was making up for his so-so victory over Mei Hatsume." Praised Present Mic as Iida bowed to his opponent before leaving the stage stiffening some as Present Mic brought up Hatsume.

Mina stood up stretching a little heading for the waiting room before her match only to have Ochaco grab her hand. "Good luck Mina." Ochaco stated giving her a thumbs up as Mina smiled.

"Well I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll give it my best!" Mina assured her as she left to get ready for her match with Tokoyami.

"Hmm that's strange I thought something might be up between the girls. They seemed really cold to eachother, but now they're all chummy like nothing happened." Sato said with a shrug.

"Probably their peri-." Mineta's mouth was taped over by Sero before he could finish that statement.

"Dude do you want to die a horrible death? I mean Mina could literally melt you into a puddle man." Sero stated shaking his head as Mineta struggled to get the tape off his mouth. The match soon began with Mina using her agility to avoid Dark Shadow, but just couldn't close the gap between the two before Dark Shadow forced her out of bounds with one blow.

"Well it happened as I thought it would." Izuku said shaking his head. "Tokoyami is just too much to deal with for most close combat specialists and considering that Dark Shadow can act independent of Tokoyami's own action any fight with him is practically two on one." Izuku muttered to himself taking a few notes. After all depending on how things came out he might be facing Tokoyami in the final match.

The next match was Bakugou vs Kirishima. "Who do you think will be the winner Midoriya?" Tenya asked looking between the two combatants. "Kirishima can withstand Bakugou's explosion, so he has the advantage on defense, but Bakugou's combat prowess is on par with you who has received formal training, so I'm not sure his Hardening will be enough." Izuku nodded at Iida's assessment.

"Yeah Kirishima's win will hinge on if he can connect with a strong hit or outlast Bakugou's explosions." Izuku stated as the battle got underway, and the outcome being Bakugou's win after delivering a multitude of explosions against Kirishima exhausting his hardening and knocking him out. "Well Iida looks like it's you and me next good luck!" Izuku said shaking Iida's hand before the two parted ways only to meet back up in the arena.

"Well folks seems the last three battles of the festival will be a showing for 1-A with the final four being Katsuki Bakugou, Fumikage Tokoyami, and the two contestants here now. Izuku Midoriya, and Tenya Iida. How will this match end I wonder?" Present Mic questioned as the two competitors looked across from one another.

"Begin!" Shouted Midnight as Iida shot forward at Midoriya going for an engine enhanced roundhouse that Izuku ducked under before kicking upward towards Iida's chin which he the taller boy barely avoided landing on his foot and bringing his leg down in an axe kick that Izuku rolled out of the way to dodge gaining his feet and receiving a kick to the stomach that sent him sliding back.

_Now's my chance while he's off balance I'll run him out of the ring._ Iida decided activating his Recipro Burst and rocketing towards Midoriya ready to grab hold and drag him out of the ring, but just as he got within range Izuku slid his foot forward dropping low to avoid Iida's grab and tripping him. As Iida fell forward Midoriya grabbed his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Iida's momentum took care of the rest as he flew over Izuku and landed out of the ring.

"Izuku Midoriya is the winner!" Midnight announced to the cheering crowd.

"Look at that ladies and Gentleman Midoriya used his opponent's speed against him allowing him to heft and throw Iida out of the ring! Can anyone stop this kid?!" Shouted Present Mic as both boys shook hands.

"Good match Iida you kept me on my toes." Izuku said smiling as Iida nodded.

"I overestimated my speed and let you take advantage of it. Yet again I've learned something from you Midoriya." Tenya stated as they parted ways. It was on the way back to his seat after retrieving his phone from the waiting room Iida received a call from his mother. "Yes Mother, I'm sorry I didn't win." Iida said responding to what he assumed was his mother calling him to console his loss. If only that was the case.

Izuku rubbed his chest as he walked back to his seat rather than bothering Recovery Girl about it. He was sure it would just be a bruise nothing to worry about as he sat down. The second to last match was about to start and he didn't want to miss anything. One of these two would be his opponent in the next match. He didn't know which he wanted to face more. On the one hand he had Bakugou who no doubt would push him to his limit with what he knew now, but Tokoyami would keep him at a distance forcing Izuku to use his own long distance techniques to counter. Either way it would be a challenge and that is exactly what Izuku wanted.

As he watched the match it was clear that Tokoyami was at a disadvantage with all the light Katsuki was producing and as Katsuki unleashed his new move Stun Grenade Izuku knew it was all over then and that Bakugou would be his next opponent. Izuku clenched his fist ready for their rematch.


	13. Finals Finale

**A/N: So here we are folks the conclusion of the sports festival how will it end? Whoever wins the only real loser will be UA's bank account because this battle will be cataclysmic! You're going down belongs to Sick Puppies.**

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen this is the final match of the First years' Sports Festival. It's been quite a showing with upsets and over the top battles, but now it's come down to the final two. Who will win?! It's all in their hands now! So let's welcome Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugouuuuuu!" Present Mic announced as the two students walked out into the arena.

In the stands the rest of class 1-A was silent as the grave. They all knew what this match meant to Izuku and Katsuki, and were also ready for the fiercest battle of the festival. "The rematch between rivals. Bakugou's been waiting for this since the hero exercise. Each has something to prove and neither is willing to back down." Uraraka said clenching her fists as she watched Izuku and Bakugou face off."

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sero asked the class at large as each student voiced their best guess.

"It would have to be Bakugou." Kirishima stated crossing his arms. "Izuku's got power, but Bakugou's got the upper hand with his explosions and in an area this wide Izuku can't count on his ninja skills to get him out of this. This is a straight up fight between men." Kirishima finished before feeling a series of glares stab into his back as he looked at the girls of his class and swallowed.

"What, no way did you see Midoriya's fight with Todoroki? I'd say he's got more than power going for him, and just because he's trained as a ninja doesn't mean he can't go toe to toe in an all-out battle." Sato countered getting a thumbs up from the girls of the class.

"They're both guys so I don't care." Minoru said slumped in his seat.

"Then don't say anything!" Shouted Kaminari. "I'd have to agree with Kirishima Bakugou's a monster I don't know anybody who's as freakishly aggressive during a fight and he's a fast learner when it comes to his opponents. Sad to say Izuku can't compare." Denki stated before receiving a similar stare down as Kirishima to which he promptly hid behind Shoji.

"Don't worry girls Midori's got this." Mina said smiling at her friends. "And even if he doesn't win we can "console" him if you know what I mean." Mina said causing all the girls to blush at the thought. "Though even if he does win we can still "celebrate" together." Mina said kicking back ready for the show.

* * *

"Oh I remember that kid. Didn't you smack him around a little Raph?" Donnie said looking up from his latest support item as he saw who Midoriya was going to be facing.

"Yeah the explosion kid. He was just standing outside the dojo shouting about how Izuku should fight him or that Izuku was a loser. I couldn't concentrate so I told him to get lost and he blasted me in the face! Little shit I taught him a lesson." Raph growled smashing his fist into his hand. "Looks like Izuku's about to get some payback for all the crap that kid put him through."

"Raphael that is enough. Fighting for revenge is not the Hamato way." Master Splinter chastised Raphael who sat down.

"Sorry dad." Raph apologized going back to the TV.

_I hope you remember that as well Izuku. You don't want to use your power to get back at people that only leads to selfish and destructive ends. _Splinter thought to himself with an image of Saki in his mind .

* * *

Inko sat clenching her fists as she stared at the screen. "So it's Katsuki you're fighting. I know I shouldn't hold a grudge, but I'm still mad at him for trying to bully you Izuku, but I know that's not the reason you're going to beat him." Inko stated taking a deep breath. "Go for it Izuku I believe in you."

* * *

Izuku stood in front of Katsuki who wore a savage grin. "This is it you fucking nerd time to put you in your place once and for all. That thing in training was just a fluke and I'll show you now." Katsuki growled popping off explosions in both hands as Izuku smiled.

"We'll see Katsuki, but I don't feel like I'm going to lose." Izuku said taking his stance as both stared at one another.

"Begin!" Shouted Midnight. ( /O0M5D5OA-d4?list=RDO0M5D5OA-d4)

Katsuki exploded upward into the air and then shot downward towards Izuku his hand forward building an explosion that went off as soon as he made contact with Izuku. Katsuki smiled as the smoke cleared revealing Izuku in his Serpent Cowl his blackened fist having clashed with Katsuki's taking the brunt of the explosion. Katsuki dropped to the ground reaching forward with another explosion which Izuku parried setting the explosion of harmlessly to his side before punching forward to which Katsuki exploded himself up and over Izuku's punch landing behind him and turning on his heel with another explosion as Izuku did the same with a loaded Cobra Cannon both attacks collided setting off another explosion they blew both back.

Katsuki slid back on his feet dropping his arms as a hole appeared in the smoke cloud and Katsuki felt something smash into his stomach driving the air from him as he flew back towards the edge of the ring only managing to stop himself with an explosion to keep him in the ring. The smoke cleared revealing Izuku taking the stance he'd had when he faced Nomu. His left hand forward palm out and his right arm drawn back and his hand completely engulfed into his forearm.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes taking in everything about Izuku's stance before standing up straight and then rushing forward, but before he took even three steps he was struck again in his stomach driving him back. Katsuki hunched over gripping his abdomen. It felt like a cannonball had hit him. He looked up at Izuku who was rushing towards zigzagging across the ring closing the distance. Katsuki could hardly keep up with Izuku's movement as he looked around himself as Izuku dodged around him. One point he was on the ground the next he was in the air, and then behind him. Bakugou dodged to the side narrowly avoiding another Cobra Cannon and released an explosion blasting Izuku backwards, but instead of gaining distance Bakugou pressed his attack rushing after Izuku and blasting him repeatedly back further and further.

"OH man this has been nonstop from the start. Izuku and Bakugou are battering eachother back and forth the tables are turning like a spinning top it's hard to say which one has the upper hand here! What do you think Eraserhead?" Present Mic asked seeing Aizawa intently watching the match.

"I say things have yet to get serious." Was Aizawa's blunt response as he watched Izuku stand at the edge of the ring with Bakugou in front of him cutting off any forward movement from Izuku.

"It's over Izuku I've got you cornered give up, or don't so I can keep blasting you." Bakugou growled as Izuku wiped soot from his cheek and raised his hands in front of him and changed his stance. Bakugou took notice of this immediately and went in for the kill. _I know he's got some stupid trick up his sleeve, but I won't let him psych me out! _Bakugou thought as he advanced.

In the stands Ojiro nodded in understanding not unnoticed by Shoji. "What is it Ojiro you look like you know something?" Ojiro smiled as he began to explain.

"Izuku's gone on the defensive now, his best choice honestly. Bakugou has him boxed in but the stance he's taken is called the Tornado Stance. It emphasizes defense via avoidance and evasion letting your opponent work themselves raw while conserving your own momentum and stamina." Ojiro explained to Shoji who nodded in understanding.

"I would say that's the perfect thing against Bakugou's aggressive assault." Shoji agreed looking back at the match as Izuku danced on the edge of the ring avoiding or redirecting Bakugou's explosions much to the explosion user's annoyance. Bakugou pressed his palm forward only for Izuku to sidestep as Bakugou threw a kick only for it to be paried away.

"You bastard stop running!" Katsuki shouted reaching forward only for Izuku to knock his palm off course releasing a massive explosion that allowed Izuku to slip behind Katsuki who speedily turned around only to find Izuku gone having stayed with Bakugou keeping to his back to deliver another Cobra cannon to Bakugou's back throwing the blonde back to the center of the ring.

Bakugou got to his feet staring at Izuku both were breathing hard and Katsuki noticed something and smiled. "You're almost out of juice." He said noting how much of that dark stuff Izuku had lost since the match started. When they had begun it was up to his shoulders but now it was in the middle of his forearms.

Izuku panted but nodded. "Yeah this is pretty taxing on my body, but you're in no better shape." Izuku said as he threw his arms back as far as they'd go corkscrewing as they did so before rushing towards Bakguou the ring cracking under the speed of his footfalls. _I haven't really tested this technique out, and I'm not sure I can control it, but it's my best shot at finishing this. _Izuku thought to himself as Katsuki exploded into the air before coming down towards Izuku setting off explosions to throw him into spiral as he came down on Izuku who slammed his foot into the ground cracking it under his step as he pulled his arm towards him and feeling it heat up before igniting as he threw it up towards Bakugou. "TWIN SIDEWINDER SMASH!" Izuku yelled.

Bakugou looked at his opponents flaming fist as he smiled. _So that's how it is, alright Izuku let's do this no holding back!_ "HOWITZER IMPACT!" The two attacks collided and for the second and last time that day the arena erupted in noise, wind and smoke. The ring shattered apart flinging large chunks of stone across the field as hot wind blasted into the stands burning lungs. Mineta who had hardly been paying attention was blown upward barely caught by Shoji in time before almost being thrown out of the arena as it shook with the force of the two attacks the walls shaking and cracking.

"Eraserhead what is going on with your students!? They've nearly destroyed this place twice now. Have mercy on poor Cementoss down there not to mention Midnight!" Present Mic spoke adjusting his glasses as he looked at Aizawa who simply sat there staring at the massive plume of smoke before the window of their commentator box shattered under the force of the explosion.

"They were worried about getting attacked by villains we're in more danger from the students than anything else." Kamui Woods stated shaking his head as he looked back at the smoke. It took a minute before the smoke cleared revealing what the outcome of the battle was and it surprised everyone as Bakugou stood in the middle of the ring with two long furrows leading from where Izuku had been standing all the way to the outer wall of the ring where Izuku stood knee deep in two deep troughs before falling forward unconscious. "And our winner is Katsuki Bakugouuuu!" In lieu of Midnight who had been blown into the stands to the utter joy of several male spectators.

* * *

It took a while before the arena was made presentable again for the award ceremony that would be presented by none other than All Might who dropped into the arena from the sky. "I AM HERE…to present the awards to our top students in this Festival!" All Might said flexing as Tokoyami, Midoriya, and Bakugou were presented.

"Technically Iida would be here as well sharing third place with Tokoyami, but he was called away due to a family emergency. Gotta love those familial bonds right folks?" Midnight stated giving a wink as All Might walked up to Tokoyami presenting him with the bronze medal and a hug. "You may have lost this time, but learn from this. Try not to lean on your quirk so much and strengthen your foundation to overcome unfavorable odds in the future." All Might said to Tokoyami who bowed.

"I will take your words to heart All Might." Tokoyami responded looking at the bronze medal knowing how much harder he had to work.

Walking over to Izuku All Might smiled awarding him the silver medal and giving him a hug. "Don't let this get you down kid you came out and showed everyone what you had and the world took notice. I'm proud of you." All Might said as he then walked to Katsuki who grabbed hold of the medal pulling it over his head and looked at Izuku.

"I told you, I'd beat you Izuku. Now we're even and I'm going to pull even farther ahead of you!" Katsuki shouted to which Izuku turned to Katsuki.

"Then I'll just work harder and move even further ahead of you. We're tied right now and I won't let you outpace me anymore!" Izuku shouted as Katsuki grinned glaring at Izuku.

"You don't stand a chance Izuku." Was Katsuki's only response. All Might thought about interrupting the two, but noticed how they were acting towards one another. It wasn't Katsuki's normal antagonism to Izuku. No this was a rivalry born anew.

"HAHAHA! You two are the essence of youth let that carry you forward to your dreams. Now everyone join me in praising the effort of all the students and staff here. "THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR HARD WORK!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The crowd erupted in criticism of All Might's misleading words bringing the Sports Festival to a close.

* * *

"Aww man that sucks I thought Izuku would win it all! Oh well guess I'll have to get him an extra big pizza. I wonder if they make triple XL pizzas." Mikey said going to call in the order as Raph shook his head.

"Damn well he did his best I'll only give him one punch for losing." Raph said heading off to the dojo as Leo turned to Master Splinter who smiled at the screen.

"You seem pleased Master." Leo stated as Yoshi stood up popping his back.

"I am Leonardo. I've never asked for you boys to win every fight you're in just that you give your all, and that's what Izuku did. Whether he won or lost I'm still proud of him." Yoshi stated walking off.

* * *

Inko sat on the couch and pouted a little. She'd wanted her little boy to win, but soon dropped her bratty attitude and smiled. "You did a good job Izuku tonight is your night!" She shouted before coughing. All that cheering had really done a number on her throat. "I need a cough drop."

* * *

Izuku had come home to the biggest party he'd seen. His brothers were there as well as Splinter, and his mother. Everyone had come to celebrate him getting second place in the sports festival. It had been a crazy night before Splinter and his sons and daughter left. Izuku had crawled into bed immediately afterwards and didn't wake up until almost noon the next day. He sat up and noticed his phone blinking on his dresser. He opened seeing several texts from Mina, Ochaco, and Toru all of them were varied but for the most part they were all congratulating him on his placing in the tournament. He smiled brushing his hair back as he stood up and stretched.

It was then he read the last text from Mina she wanted him to come over to her house as soon as he could. Looking at the time he decided to shower and get his morning routine done before getting something to eat on the way to Mina's house. His mother was still asleep when he got up to leave but noticed the message light on the house phone. Feeling curious he pushed it to hear what it said and he was shocked to hear his dad's voice.

"Hey Izuku I'm sure you're probably asleep by now, but I just wanted to let you know I did see the Sports Festival and just wanted to say how proud I am of you. I wish I could be there to see the kind of man you're growing into or should I say what kind of hero you're becoming, but anyway I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you Izuku and I love you." The message ended there as Izuku steadily wiped new tears from his face.

"Thanks dad." He whispered as he left to go see Mina hoping he could compose himself before he got there. Izuku had been jogging to Mina's house when he was stopped by a group of people crowding around him.

"Wow it's you from the Sport's Festival, Midoriya right? That was amazing, you kid have potential!" One older gentleman said shaking his head as several kids grabbed hold of his legs.

"You were awesome mister!" One boy said.

"Yeah I want to be like you when I get to high school you were all like BAM, and WHOOSH, and ZING!" The boy excitedly shouted imitating Izuku's moves.

"Oh well uh th-thanks I just did what I could to win." He said rubbing the back of his head as he excused himself waving at the crowd as he jogged to Mina's house his face deep red in embarrassment as he came up to Mina's house knocking on the door before it was thrown open and he was pulled inside and a light shone in his face as he was surrounded by the six girls from his class. "W-what's going on?" He asked as they all looked at him.

"You know exactly what's going on Midori. I told you I'd make everything alright and now I have." Mina stated as she stood behind him massaging his shoulders as she looked at the girls in front of the two of them. "First off the girls have something to say to you, so could you just listen to them all before answering?" Mina asked petting Izuku's fluffy green head as he nodded.

"Sure thing Ashidooaah I-I mean Mina!" He said as Mina tugged his ear to correct him.

"Good so I suppose Ochaco should go first." Mina said stepping back as Uraraka stepped forward taking a deep breath.

"Izuku I-I know about what you and Mina did, and I'm not mad. Well I was, but that was because I was jealous of Mina having you first, and that envy made me doubt you and for that I'm sorry. I thought you couldn't love me after going so far with Mina, but it was because of Mina that I realized how big your heart is and I know you have room for Mina and myself, so if you're ok with it I would like to be your girlfriend alongside Mina." Izuku's mouth fell open about to respond to the outrageous statement Ochaco made, but his mouth was covered by Mina who when he looked back at her held a finger to her lips.

"You promised to listen until the end, remember?" Mina reminded him to which Izuku nodded as Ochaco stepped back making room for Toru who looked at Izuku.

"Izuku I-I love you, it started when you saved me that day, and grew the longer we were together until I couldn't contain it anymore. Even right now my heart's so full of love it feels like it might burst and I don't want to stop loving you even if that means you won't be mine alone, so will you let me be your girlfriend too?" Toru asked before stepping back being replaced by a blushing Tsuyu.

"Ribbit. I-I'm not very good at expressing my emotions so I just wind up saying things in a blunt manner, so I'll just come out and say it. Izuku I like you a lot. I didn't know how much until I saw you at the USJ. You placed your faith in me with no hesitation and then put your own life on the line to save me and Mineta without a second thought. Your courage to face insurmountable odds leaves me breathless and I want to stay by your side now and forever."

Tsuyu moved backwards as Jiro came forward twirling her earlobe as she blushed her eyes dancing back and forth to Izuku. Normally Jiro was the coolest person in any room, but seeing her in such a bashful state made Izuku truly appreciate how feminine she was and caused him to swallow trying to get some moisture back into his mouth. Behind him Mina smiled.

_I knew Jiro would come through girl just doesn't know how cute she is when she lets herself be. _Mina thought as Jiro spoke. "Well I uh like you alright. I didn't think much of you when we first met kind of struck me as a goody two shoes, not that that's a bad thing!" Jiro said backpedaling before exhaling. "Look I like you and this drive you have to make everyone around you a better person and I want to be a better person around you, so let me be with you alright." She said stepping back as the other girls looked at her one thought running through their minds.

_That was a train wreck!_

Momo was the final one to step forward and coughed straightening her posture as if she was giving a speech to the world embassy though the dusting of pink on her cheeks gave away her inner struggle. "Midoriya I, much like Jiro didn't think much of you. Someone who does things without thinking of the consequences and has romanticized the hero profession, but after working alongside you I can see that my perception of you was truly flawed and for that I'm sorry." Momo said bowing her large bust jiggling some as she did so. Izuku's eyes widening not going unnoticed by the other girls present.

"Seeing how hard you work every day for our class and to achieve your dream is something to marvel at. It inspires me to do more and be better and I know that together on a more personal level we will grow and mature even more. I want us to be better together." Izuku swallowed as he looked at the gathered girls as Mina walked in front of him.

"And there you have it Midori we all have deep feelings for you, but we wanted it to be your decision. I know this is a lot to take in and if you don't feel the same about any of us we'll understand." Mina said swallowing this was her gambit after all, if it didn't work it would all be her fault. "Whatever you decide we'll accept it no matter what." Mina said as the girls all held hands in front of the man they loved.

Izuku's head was swirling, in all his predictions this had never come into his head. He thought he'd be more spastic about this falling all over himself, but oddly enough he was calmer than ever. "You all came to this decision together putting the wellbeing of the group over personal preferences. I-I can't turn that down. I don't think I deserve this, but I'll do my best to be the man you deserve that all of you deserve." He said standing up and smiling that brilliant smile that lit up all their worlds.

"IZUKU!" Shouted the six girls as they tackled him each kissing him on the lips.

* * *

That Monday class A was gathered telling each other about their weekend and how they were constantly being recognized by people on the streets. Bakugou looked back at Izuku. "What's up first loser!?" Bakugou gleefully mocked Izuku who had been lost in thought until he heard Bakugou's rough voice. He had been staring at Iida who he had talked to prior to entering class.

Tenya had come into the school building as Izuku was putting his shoes on and seeing him Izuku went over to ask about his brother Ingenium. During the Sports Festival Ingenium had been attacked by a villain and put into the hospital. "Hey Iida is your brother doing ok?" Izuku asked as Tenya turned towards him with a smile.

"Thank you for asking Midoriya, and yes my brother will make a speedy recovery. I'm sorry to have worried you and for not being able to congratulate you on your second place win. I hear it was quite the battle." Izuku sighed it was obvious Iida was hiding his pain, but Izuku didn't feel right prodding into such a personal subject. But now he'd have to deal with Bakugou's gloating this was how it was going to be for a while Bakugou would not let him forget his recent loss.

"Nothing how about you Katsuki?" Izuku said being civil with Bakugou not showing how much his gloating was getting to him which only seemed to antagonize Bakugou who turned around quickly ignoring Izuku's question as Aizawa walked in fully healed. "Mr. Aizawa you're all better now." Toru said clapping as Aizawa waved his hand.

"Recovery Girl went overboard on her healing, but yes I'm fully recovered, but enough about my physical health time for Hero Informatics in which you will be picking out your codenames for hero work." The class exploded at this once in a lifetime opportunity. This was their chance to make their stamp on the world here and now. "Alright settle down." Aizawa stated as he began to explain. "Normally you'd be doing this much later, but due to the overwhelming number of offers from the Sport's Festival it has been decided each of you should pick out a Codename for your upcoming internships." Aizawa said before posting each students' number of recommendations. Everyone cast their eyes to the top student who was a shock to the entire classroom.

With the most recommendations was none other than Izuku which immediately angered Katsuki. "What the you came in second place and yet you got more offers than me! How'd you do it Izuku!?" Shouted Bakugou as Midoriya smiled and shrugged.

"Guess I just made a better showing of myself." He said with a smirk that grated Katsuki's bones.

"Must have been all those crazy battles Midoriya was in. After all he was part of both matches that nearly destroyed the stadium and kept first place through two events. It's only natural that he'd have more offers Bakugou." Kirishima explained only for it anger Katsuki more as he sat there fuming at his desk.

"Though having more offers is better even those who didn't get any will still gain workplace experience, but now that you understand what's going on I'll leave you in the hands of Midnight to help you create your names." Aizawa said as the door opened with none other than Midnight walking in her hips swaying back and forth as she waltzed in.

"Yes I wouldn't want any of you to be stuck with a name that is _obscene_!" Midnight said licking her lips as she stepped behind Aizawa's desk the owner of said desk having already crawled into a sleeping bag. "Now then students you have fifteen minutes to pick out a hero name which you will then come up and announce to the class. You can always change these names later before you graduate, but the name should be special to you and what you want to say to the world each time someone says or hears your name." Midnight explained as each student began writing.

Izuku wrote down and dismissed several options before thinking deeper. He not only wanted something for himself, but to honor the aspects of One for All that would help him in the future, and with that in mind he wrote down the name he wanted. Each student came up to present their names starting with Aoyama whose name was shortened from I Cannot Stop Twinkling to Can't Stop Twinkling, and then Mina's name was changed from Alien Queen to Pinky. After these first two hiccups things seemed to go more smoothly with Tsu being known as Froppy, Kirishima as Red Riot, Jiro taking the name of her Quirk Earphone Jack, Shoji taking the name Tentacole, and Sero as Cellophane.

Izuku couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed at Ojiro going with Tailman, but shrugged it was obvious and hard to forget. Sato went with Sugarman, Denki calling himself Chargebolt, Toru's name; Invisible Girl brought a smile to Izuku's face yet another on the nose name, but he found it cute. Momo would call herself Creati another cute name in Izuku's opinion. Todoroki chose to go by his first name Shoto, Tokoyami chose a really cool name Tsukuyomi, which Midnight seemed to agree with wholeheartedly. Mineta chose the name Grape Juice which was thankfully not perverse, and Koji going with Anima.

Things took a turn when of course Bakugou wanted to incorporate murder into his hero name, which was an immediate rejection, and then there was Uraraka who chose the name Uravity. Izuku thought to himself that it suited her, but remembering what everyone called Ochaco before they knew her name after the ball throw he felt it was a missed opportunity. _Infinity Girl would be a great name for Uraraka. _He thought to himself with a smile.

Izuku was surprised as Tenya came up using his first name like Shoto. _I was sure Iida would call himself Ingenium, but I guess with his brother soon to make a full recovery he didn't want to take his name as if the old Ingenium was gone._ Midoriya thought to himself worried about his friend, and then it was his turn. Izuku walked up to the desk and spoke.

"Our names are supposed to be our mark on the world telling people what kind of good we can do, so with that in mind. I wanted a name that showed people my Hero Way that I'm a force for good and a servant of Justice so my name will be J Force!" He said turning his board around to present his name and wondered why he said his Hero Way. For some reason it just seemed right.

"What a fantastic name Midoriya it makes my whole body shiver with passion!" Midnight announced wrapping her arms around herself and twisting back and forth as Izuku blushed and several eyes pinned him to the wall the most unexpected one being Mineta who glared at Izuku with jealousy following him all the way back to his seat. "All those names were marvelous choices well except one." Midnight said casting an eye at Bakugou who fumed in his seat over his rejected names. "Wear them proudly while doing your internships and with that I am out of here, wake up Shota!" Midnight shouted as she left causing Aizawa to sit up angrily just as the bell rang allowing him to fall back to sleep as the students headed out for lunch.

Izuku stood up from his desk and began walking towards the door with Ochaco in tow. "Hey Deku want to eat lunch with me and the girls?" Ochaco asked but before Izuku could answer a voice called out from a corner. Izuku looked seeing none other than the buff form of All Might with a comparatively small lunchbox waving him over.

"Wanna have lunch?" All Might asked causing Ochaco to sputter in laughter at the hero's question. Izuku looked back at the girls who waved him off as he left to talk with All Might who lead him back to the lounge where there was a large stack of papers and then one lone sheet next to it.

"What's going on All Might is there something wrong?" Izuku asked sitting down across from All Might as the hero returned to his true form and sat down.

"Stop worrying so much everything is fine in fact it's more than fine, which is why I called you in here. There's a decision I need you to make." All Might said as Izuku swallowed in preparation for some life altering decision. "It's about your internship offers. This stack of papers is all the heroes who want you to intern at their agencies." All Might said pushing the foot tall stack of papers towards Izuku. "You'll find offers from some of the top heroes in Japan. From Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods I think I even saw an offer from Endeavor in there." All Might said as Izuku stared at the stack of papers as if he'd found the Holy Grail.

"Y-y-you mean all these heroes want me?" Izuku asked as All Might nodded.

"Exactly any of these heroes could give you a clear shot at being the Symbol of Peace not to mention the experience of working alongside one of the top ten pros. Now this is the crux of our conversation. On this page is the internship I most think you should accept. I know it's not my place, but I believe that this internship will be the best in terms of training your new abilities. It's with my old friend David Shield on I-Island." Izuku's eyes nearly popped from his skull at All Might's admission.

"**The **David Shield the man who is responsible for making all your costumes and gear! He wants me to come to I-Island for training?!" Izuku gasped his heart pounding in his chest at this great opportunity.

"Yes I asked him to watch the sports festival and he found you interesting enough to put in an offer. The question is which will you take? On the one hand you can gain an early foothold in the hero world as the intern of a popular hero or you can travel to I-Island and gain more experience and training with your new power or even discover a new one. The choice is yours." All Might stated as Izuku lifted the first few pages of the list of offers letting each one fall back into place before taking the offer from I-Island.

"If you say this is better for my personal growth as the future Symbol of Peace All Might then I have no reason to doubt you. I will take the internship at I-Island." Izuku said pushing the tower of other offers back towards All Might who smiled before bowing.

"I know it was selfish of me to put forth my own opinion on something that affects your future, but I am grateful you went with my choice." All Might said sitting back up as Izuku smiled.

"Wasn't it you who told me that helping even where you're not wanted is the essence of being a hero?" Izuku said laughing a little as he stood up with All Might mirroring his action.

"I suppose I was. I'll take care of setting everything up. I'm sure Aizawa told you that the internship will last for a week starting next Monday so I'll be sure to get a flight for us that Sunday, until then don't go too crazy with your training ok?" All Might said wagging his finger at Izuku who nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure thing All Might in fact I was planning on using the rest of this work to take it easy, get out and do something fun." All Might nodded.

"That's good Young Midoriya rest is just as important as proper exercise. It's good for both mind and body to relax I fully endorse this idea!" All Might said as he and Izuku shook hands before parting as Izuku smiled. "Oh and here have this it's not like I can do much with it." All Might said as he handed Izuku the lunchbox he'd been holding.

"Thanks All Might." Izuku said as he left and began thinking. _I have six girls to show a good time to. OH boy where do I begin!?_


	14. Dating a Harem

**A/N: Well that's that for the Sport's Festival folks and whoo boy that was a lot of action so the next two chapters will have a nice bit of fluff before jumping back into it. Let's see our Izuku harness his inner Casanova and sweep these girls off their feet. So I know a lot of you were disappointed with the outcome of Katsuki VS Izuku and I'll admit it was hard not going with Izuku sweeping the competition and taking the gold, but I wanted a few valleys in this story to spur Izuku forward and to also get to mending the relationship between Izuku and Katsuki like how in the show Katsuki and Izuku became true rivals after the all-out battle between them after the Licensing Exam.  
God's Executioner Reborn: Why yes I did. Jump Force was a major inspiration for this story.  
**

Izuku looked himself over in the window of a nearby store making sure not he was as presentable as possible. This would be his first date with Momo and knowing that she was an upper-class girl he couldn't afford to make a bad impression. He sighed looking at his nicest clothes. He wore a button down green and white checkered shirt with black dress pants and even went so far as to clean his red sneakers to the point they looked nearly brand new.

"I hope she likes this." He said before hearing the sound of heels clicking against the pavement and turned to see Momo dressed in a salmon colored sun dress with white sandal heels. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail instead tied into a thick braid down her back. He smiled looking at her as she stopped in front of him. Izuku swallowed taking in the perfection that was Momo Yaoyorozu. "Y-you look good Yaoyorozu that dress really suits you." He said smiling at her.

Momo blushed taking in Izuku's clothing she liked the fact he hadn't gotten all that dressed up for her. She wanted this to be organic between them not letting their monetary stations dictate their evening. "As do you Midoriya you cut quite the figure." She said smiling as well blushing some. "I was surprised to get your call, but happy. What did you have in mind for our d-d-date?" She asked stroking her braid as Izuku coughed. "Um well I was hoping we could maybe take a walk on the beach?" He asked not sure if something like that would be up to Momo's standards.

Momo smiled with a blush. "That sounds wonderful Midoriya." Momo said secretly happy that instead of trying to go all out to impress her he did something simple but heartfelt. Being the daughter of an upper class family she was often given material gifts that had no thought behind them, and she hoped that Izuku wouldn't do that and seemingly he hadn't. Izuku smiled as he offered his arm to her to which Momo grabbed on and they strolled through the city arm in arm heading to Dagobah beach. Momo looked at the white sand and the crystal clear water. "I'd heard that the beach had been cleared recently I never knew it would look this beautiful." She said as they walked onto the sand and to her surprise there lying near the water was a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

Momo turned to Izuku who was blushing at his offering. "I-I know it's not much, but I thought a picnic on the beach would be nice." He said rubbing the back of his head as Momo smiled wide hugging him and burying her face in his chest. "Y-Yaoyorozu?!" Izuku shouted before Momo pulled back looking at him.

"Call me Momo." She whispered as she bent down to take her shoes off feeling the warm soft sand of the beach underneath her feet as she walked to the picnic sitting down as Izuku did the same. "You know I don't get simple things like this often." Momo said seeing Izuku wilt before she shook her hand. "No don't take it the wrong way. I've lived most of my life in the lap of luxury, so much so that things like a simple picnic are a novelty to me. The experience of sharing a meal across a blanket underneath the sky and listening to the sound of the ocean it's so special to me." Momo placed her hand on Izuku's. "Thank you so much Izuku this is just perfect." She said as Izuku smiled happy he hadn't made a complete fool of himself.

"No problem Momo, and please call me Izuku." He said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a large bento box. "I'm not a great cook, but I'm pretty good at some things." He said presenting a perfectly cooked dozen rice balls. "These four are stuffed with strawberry preserves, these are filled with chicken and the final four have cheese in them. I know it's weird but trust me I think you'll like it." He said as the two each grabbed a rice ball. Momo looked at the rice balls and picked up the cheese filled one. Momo took a bite to find that it was indeed delicious.

"Class Representative, all around good guy, and now chef my Izuku how many hats do you wear?" Momo said as Izuku blushed.

"Oh it's just something I picked up from one of my mom's cooking shows is all. I think the chefs name is Megumi something or other." He said as he leaned back taking in the sight of the sea and the smell of the salt. "So Momo who'd you choose for your internship?" Izuku asked as he pulled out a thermos pouring them both a cup of tea which Momo accepted gratefully.

Momo felt a slight drop in her joy at Izuku's question. "I only got one, from the Heroine Uwabami." Momo said as Izuku smiled.

"That's great Uwabami is a high profile heroine who specializes in rescue missions. I think you can learn a lot from her especially when it comes to dealing with the public." He said nodding pumped that Momo had gotten such a good offer. Momo looked at Izuku and shook her head.

"You could see the Brightside to a hurricane couldn't you? That's what I love about you Izuku you're always looking up at something better. I know you got a lot of recommendations have you decided who you're going to apprentice under?" Izuku nodded happily at his choice.

"I'll be going to I-island to apprentice under David Shield." Izuku stated only to get an eyebrow raise from Momo.

"David Shield he's the man who makes all of All Might's support gear and costumes right? Why would you go there I mean wouldn't field experience with a Pro Hero be better?" Momo asked as Izuku smirked.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but I only recently got my quirk and am steadily finding out more uses and applications for it. I think it would be better to go to a scientist like David Shield who could help me understand and utilize my quirk to its fullest. I may miss out on field work, but in the end mastering myself should be my first priority." Izuku said looking at his fist before looking up at the sunset only to receive a kiss on the lips from Momo her full weight pushing him onto his back as he hugged her to his chest.

"When you say things like that I just can't help myself." She said sitting up as her dark eyes stared into his green ones. "I just want to wish you good luck on your internship and I'll be waiting to see you when you get back, but I won't be the same Momo you knew before. I intend to make the most of my time with Uwabami to become a better partner to you." Izuku smiled running his hand across her braid.

"Thanks Momo." He said before the two shared another kiss.

Izuku looked at the massive mansion in front of him as he watched Momo walk into the front gate. _This place is huge! _Izuku thought to himself trying to hide his shock. Momo giggled looking at Izuku's face.

"Maybe we can have our date here next time. I'd really like to show you around." She said kissing his cheek before going inside as Izuku made his way home.

* * *

The next day Izuku found himself in a clothing store, but it seemed to cater to a particular group of people; those interested in Rock music. He looked at Jiro who wore a sleeveless blue shirt and jeans with the knees ripped out and her boots. "Umm Jiro what are we doing here?" He asked the rocker girl who gave a grin.

"We're updating your look Izuku and there's no better place than here." She said grabbing his arm as she pulled him in. Needless to say Izuku was way out of his element here. The sheer selection of leather goods was astonishing. "Ok take this and this, oh this is really cool!" Jiro was piling clothes into Izuku's arms at a rapid fire pace until he could no longer see what was going on all he knew was that Jiro was pushing him into a dressing room. "Try these on and we'll see what works." Izuku dropped the massive pile of clothes on the bench and grabbed one outfit which he tried on before opening the curtain.

"How's this?" He asked as Jiro looked him over. Izuku wore black jeans with the hem of each pant leg nothing but ragged thread and atop that was a red t-shirt with twin guitars across it and fingerless gloves.

"Nah I'm not feeling it next." Jiro said as Izuku shut the curtain before opening it again this time with a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Once again Jiro shook her head. "Next." Izuku shut the door and opened it again this time with shades a leather vest jeans and boots with spikes on the toes. Jiro placed a finger to her chin before holding up the jacket and shirt from the previous outfit, and the gloves from the one before that and smiled. "I think we have a winner." She said before looking at Izuku and reached up to his messy hair ruffling it some. "You should grow your hair out." She said as she looked into Izuku's eyes they were so green like looking into emeralds.

"Jiro is there something wrong?" Izuku asked to which Jiro shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong. Come on get dressed and I'll pay for these then we can go to the next place." She said pushing Izuku back into the dressing room and closing the curtain hiding the blush on her face as she went to pay for the clothes Izuku joining her shortly after.

"Jiro I could have paid for those." Izuku insisted only for Jiro to shake her head.

"Nope I wanted to buy them for you so I did, don't read so much into it, now come on." She said tossing the bag of clothes to him before leading him to another store in the mall, this one not as far out of his comfort zone. It was a store of instruments. Izuku looked at each musical instrument before him from Saxophones, to Piccolos.

"Um Jiro I don't know how to play any of these." Izuku stated as Jiro turned around with a guitar.

"Yeah I figured as much that's why I'm going to teach you." She said walking to the back of the store where there was a sound proof room. "Here we can test out the instruments and you don't have to worry about anyone hearing how bad you may play." Izuku felt a bit more relieved at knowing no one but Jiro would hear his poor playing.

"Um ok I'll give it a try. I always wanted to learn to play an instrument." He said as he sat down in the chair and Jiro placed the guitar in his lap.

"That's the spirit it's not as hard as it looks I promise." She said grabbing hold of his hands and placing them in the correct spots and then spread his fingers with her own. "See now you've got it now repeat after me." She said her face inches from his as she stood behind him her chest pressed to his back as she coached him through a few notes and Izuku soon caught on. He was no Savant that was for sure, but he was a fast learner.

"Well look at you, you'll be pulling a band together in no time." She said smiling and laughing as Izuku stood up giving a chuckle.

"Yeah maybe I'll write you a love song or something." He said immediately hearing Jiro's laughter stop. He looked at the girl her eyes wide and her face red.

"R-really?" She asked in a whisper as Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah why wouldn't I you're my girlfriend and you obviously love music I figured it'd be something nice I could do for you. Should I not?" He asked only for Jiro to cross her arms and look away.

"D-do what you I want I just wanted to share something with you." She said only for Izuku to come up to her and place his hand on her head rubbing it softly.

"You know it's ok to ask me for stuff Jiro. I'm yours remember I'd do anything for you." He said hugging her as she vibrated against his chest.

"P-please make a love song for me." She whispered to his chest as Izuku nodded.

"One love song for my girlfriend coming up." He said chuckling a little as the two left the music store.

"So I-island hunh that's great Izuku. I'm going to be interning under Death Arms." Jiro said as Izuku walked her home.

"That's really cool Jiro. Death Arms is a great hero and he's a rising star right alongside Kamui Woods. You'll get a lot of hands on experience I bet." Izuku said happily to which Jiro blushed as they neared her house she stopped Izuku before kissing him standing on her tip toes as the two kissed. Izuku wrapped his arms around as Jiro poured her passion into the intimate act before pulling back winded her breath puffing against Izuku's chest as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Don't forget your promise Mr. Bigshot." Jiro said as she walked the rest of the way home and entered her home. Izuku smirked placing his hand in his pockets.

"Guess I better get to practicing." He said as he walked home.

* * *

The venue for his date with Tsu was probably the calmest one he'd picked though Jiro had driven their date herself, but this was something rather nice. He saw Tsu approaching in a green skirt with a white t-shirt and her green hair was done into twin pony tails at her back. He smiled as she walked up to him looking at the site of their date; the aquarium. "Hmm Izuku this is a rather common first date place, I love it." Tsu said as she grabbed hold of his hand.

Izuku smiled as he looked at Tsu. "Yeah, but that just means it's a staple of most couples if it's not broke and all that." Izuku said as he and Tsu walked into the aquarium being surrounded by the bounty of the sea as fish swam overhead and around them. Tsu marveled at the scenery before her, but what astounded her more was that she was here with Izuku hand in hand.

"What made you choose the aquarium?" Tsu asked as they entered the center of the aquarium as they look at the branching corridors leading to specific attractions.

"Oh well really I wanted something cool like you. You always have this placid look on your face, but I can tell you're a much deeper thinker than you let on and that reminded me of the ocean. From where we stand it's just a lot of water for miles, but if you look a little deeper you'll see that the sea is alive with activity and beauty, and I think that's how you are." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "That sounds lame doesn't it?" He said only for Tsu to shake her head.

"I'd say that's pretty accurate to be honest, I've never been compared to the ocean before. That makes me happy. I really do like the ocean it's like a whole other world down there. That's one of the reasons I wanted to be sent to Selkie for my internship." Tsu stated as Izuku nodded.

"Oh yeah he deals with incidents on the water working hand in hand with the coast guard. He's perfect for you and your quirk I think you can really show your true power out there." Izuku said as the two walked down the hall to the Octopi exhibit stopping in front of the most lethal octopus; The blue ring Octopus.

"It's so beautiful, and yet it's venom is powerful enough to kill several people." Izuku said looking at the small octopod as it crawled along the floor of its tank.

"Much like Poison dart frogs they come in such vibrant colors but are really lethal." Tsu explained as they moved along to a large empty tank.

"Hmm this one seems empty." Izuku said only to be corrected by Tsu.

"Not it's not he's right there." Tsu said pointing to a corner of the tank where Izuku focused not seeing anything until there was a slight movement of the sand only for that "sand" to actually be the camouflaged arm of the octopus.

"Woah that's awesome how'd you spot that Tsu?" Izuku asked as Tsu shrugged.

"I have a talent for spotting things like that." Tsu said as they continued on. "So you're heading to I-island aren't you?" Tsu said catching Izuku off guard.

"Yeah I'm excited about getting to train with David Shield. He's a genius in support technology so I know he can help me get a better grip on my power." Izuku said to which Tsu nodded.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it." She whispered before turning to Izuku. "I want to give you something as a going away present." Izuku raised a brow but followed after Tsu. She led him to the restrooms before looking back and forth and then pulled him into the ladies room. Izuku blushed heavily looking around finding the room empty before Tsu had them enter the last stall locking the door as she sat Izuku on the toilet.

"Tsu what are you doing?!" Izuku whispered harshly as Tsu got on her knees reaching for his pants undoing them in a flash.

"I thought I told you Midoriya. I'm giving you a going away present. Like I told you I'm straightforward and I've thought about this for a while before deciding to go through with it." She said as her tongue entered his opened fly and wrapped around his cock pulling it free from its cloth confines. Izuku moaned loudly before hearing the door open to the ladies room and covered his mouth as Tsu's tongue writhed around his cock. She looked up into his eyes with a sexy grin.

"You should be quiet Midoriya we don't want to get caught." She whispered as she swallowed her tongue along with his dick into her mouth. Izuku gripped the bar on the inside of the stall as Tsu's head bobbed on his dick while Izuku tried to keep his voice from leaking out. Tsu made sure to savor his taste and scent it clouded her mind and all she could think of was going faster. Izuku threw his head back as he felt his climax burst forth into Tsu's mouth. He flopped against the toilet he was sitting on as he heard the door shut to the bathroom. He looked at Tsu as she pulled off his now flaccid member not a drop of his seed present on it.

"T-T-Tsu what were you thinking?" He asked as Tsu licked her lips taking in his taste fully. The saltiness and how thick it was even after swallowing it still felt as if her tongue was coated in his cream.

"Ever since Mina showed us that video of you two I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Did you not like it?" She asked in an uncharacteristic shy voice. Izuku sighed as he arranged himself.

"No it was probably the best I've had but that list isn't extensive." Izuku said blushing as he watched Tsu reach under her skirt slipping down her panties about to slide onto his lap. Izuku had to stop her. "Tsu i-if that's what you want I'm not against it, but I don't want our first to be in the bathroom of an aquarium." Izuku said before sliding two fingers into Tsu's tight pussy.

"But fair is fair and I owe you for before." He whispered kissing Tsu as his finger dove into her folds back and forth the sounds of her sopping cunt echoing in the stall. Tsu clutched onto Izuku's shoulders to keep herself standing as she panted against his ear her tongue steadily drooping from her mouth as Izuku played her like a fiddle.

"I-Izuku!" Tsu moaned her knees quivering before completely giving out as Tsu fell into Izuku's lap her orgasm wracking her body with waves of pleasure. Izuku smiled holding Tsu against him as she shivered from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I hope that was alright." Izuku spoke as Tsu pulled back.

"It was more than alright." Tsu said pecking him on the lips before rising to her feet and pulling her panties back into place. "We should go while it's empty." Tsu said walking out with Izuku following right after her once he'd gotten himself together.

_Well that was certainly unexpected, but not at all disappointing._ Izuku thought to himself as he and Tsu slipped out of the restroom before rejoining hands as they continued to explore aquarium.


	15. Dating a Harem Pt2

**A/N: Glad to see everyone's enjoying the romance let's keep it going.  
Thanatos D.E.M: Lol I was wondering if anyone would catch that. I couldn't help myself Megumi seems like a TV chef housewives would tune into for new recipes and such. Not sorry.**

Izuku stood in front of Toru's home he carried with him a bouquet of flowers for her. "Alright well this should be interesting." He'd been to Toru's house a couple times, but this would be his first time meeting her parents. "I can do this, I can do this." He said as the door opened and out came Toru? He looked at the floating jean shorts and pink t-shirt with an arched brow. "Toru?" He asked as Toru's voice rang out.

"The one and only Izuku were you expecting someone else?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.

"N-no it's not that well I was just expecting your parents." He asked looking around as Toru giggled.

"Oh no my parents are out of town for today. My dad is on a business trip and my mom decided to take a spa trip while he was gone." Toru explained as she grabbed hold of the flowers sniffing them as she looked at Izuku. "Thanks for the flowers Izuku." She said as she grabbed hold of his hand pulling him into her home. Izuku looked around at the décor. "Oh um Izuku I hope it's not a disappointment or anything but I was hoping we could you know stay in today for our date?" Toru asked setting the flowers down as Izuku looked at her.

"Umm yeah sure Toru I don't mind." He said not too worried about it they could always go to the movies another day.

"Great have a seat Izuku I'll get the snacks." Toru said as she went into the kitchen and Izuku took a seat on the couch noticing the lack of pictures. "Well I guess that's to be expected Toru's not very photogenic." He said with a chuckle as Toru came in the room with a plate of cookies and drinks that she sat down between them before sitting next to Izuku. "I baked these myself." Toru said as she picked up one of the cookies. "Say ahh." Toru said as Izuku blushed.

"T-Toru that's not necessary I can feed myself." Izuku said holding his hands up as Toru seemingly pouted.

"You don't want me to?" She asked with a wavering voice that could convince a volcano not to erupt.

"N-no it's not that I don't want you to, it's um I'd much rather feed you!" Izuku said immediately questioning his judgement on saying such a thing. Toru began fidgeting as her hand dropped before leaning forward and placing the cookie in his hand.

"A-a-ahhh." Toru said and apparently opening her mouth as Izuku lifted the cookie in his hand before placing a hand on her cheek to be able to guide the cookie into her open mouth. He felt Toru's teeth grabbed hold of the cookie before pulling it into her mouth and then grabbing hold of Izuku's hand and licking his fingers clean of crumbs. Izuku's eyes widened at this as not a single inch of his index finger was spared. He watched his finger disappear into Toru's mouth before reappearing with a light coating of saliva.

"So good." Toru whispered as Izuku withdrew his hand and looked at Toru.

"We-well you are the one who made them." He said swallowing and taking a gulp of his juice. In an effort to change the subject Izuku brought up their upcoming internships. "So Toru where are you going for your internships?" Toru sat back some as she sighed.

"Well I'll be interning under Ms. Joke at her agency." Toru said before looking at Izuku. "But I bet you probably will be under one of the top ten heroes hunh?" She asked thinking she'd be seeing Izuku on TV next to Best Jeanist or Edgeshot. Izuku shook his head.

"No actually I'll be going to I-Island for my internship under David Shield." Izuku said still having some trouble believing he'd be interning under such a huge name. Toru pounced on Izuku hugging him.

"Noooo don't say that you have to stay here I don't want you to go!" Toru shouted as she looked at Izuku who was floored at the outpour of emotion.

"Toru I-I'm coming back I promise!" He said holding her close as Toru squeezed him. "I'm not going to leave you Toru you're my girlfriend after all." He said as he looked down at Toru before kissing her holding her against him as she looped her arms around his neck before breaking apart.

"You promise?" She asked twirling his hair with her finger.

"I promise Toru. I love you." He said as Toru blushed.

"Prove it." Toru said causing Izuku to cock his head to the side.

"Umm ok, but how?" Izuku asked as he watched Toru stand up and then slowly slip down her shorts revealing her pink panties before those too were slid off. Izuku's eyes widened as he stared at well nothing, but he knew what was right in front of him. "You got to feed me a cookie Izuku I want to feed you mine now." Torus said placing her hands on her flower and spreading it before the green haired boy. Izuku swallowed looking up at Toru who stepped closer. He could feel the heat coming from her as her scent invaded his nose.

"If this is what you want Toru who am I to say no." Izuku said leaning forward and capturing Toru's pussy with his mouth sucking on her taut puffy lips as his tongue made its way up and down her slit. Toru yelped placing her hands in Izuku's hair as he explored her cavern.

"I-Izuku!" She moaned leaning forward some as pleasure wracked her body. She'd wanted to try this since she'd watched Izuku go to town on Mina. The look on Mina's face said it all, and Toru wanted that for herself now, but she never expected it to feel this good. Toru could feel her orgasm crest over her as she held onto Izuku's green locks as her juices washed down his face dripping to the floor as Izuku pulled himself from her cunt panting heavily as he looked up at Toru who fell into his lap her breaths heavy. "I-I didn't know it would feel that good." Toru said before noticing a large bulge pressing against her sensitive pussy. She shivered practically feeling the heat of Izuku's member against her.

Toru adjusted herself as she reached between her legs and undid Izuku's belt pulling his member free and staring at the pulsing beast. Toru bit her lip as she stared down at it before locking eyes with Izuku who wore a complete poker face.

"You don't have to if you're not ready Toru." Izuku said placing a hand on her cheek and feeling her nod.

"Thanks for that Izuku, but no I'm ready and have been for a while now. I always knew I wanted you to be my first." She said reaching underneath one of the pillows on the couch and pulling out a single condom. "I hope you don't mind." Toru said as Izuku smiled at her and shook his head.

"Of course not Toru I'm happy as long as you are." Izuku said as he watched Toru tear open the condom taking it out and began to slide it down his member watching the rubber stretch down his length. Toru lifted above his member before slowly sliding herself down his length much like she had done the condom until she too was fully wrapped around his cock. Toru moaned as she felt his entirety inside her.

"Y-you're so big Izuku." She moaned as Izuku laid his hands on her hips and smiled before gently thrusting up into her." Toru yelped at the unexpected movement. Izuku wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him as he bounced Toru on his lap. The invisible girl was prey to Izuku as he plunged into her depths again and again filling her with his girth. Toru grasped the back of Izuku's head leaning forward to lock lips with her man. Their tongues moving back and forth inside the enclosed space for what seemed like hours before the two had to come up for air with Izuku not breaking stride as he pounded her young cunt.

Izuku had been on the edge for some time after having eaten out Toru he could feel his dick throbbing with need and now there was no need to hold back as he increased his speed driving himself into Toru and erupting inside the condom. Toru threw her head back giving a strangled cry as Izuku dove even deeper into her forcing her into her own orgasm before the invisible girl fell forward her hair draped across her face as she panted against Izuku her chest heaving against his. She could feel Izuku's heartbeat as if it was thundering in her own chest right next to her own. On weak legs Toru managed pull herself off of Izuku shuddering as she felt the bulbous tip of his condom pop free of her pussy looking at the large amount of semen within.

"That was….incredible." Toru said as she sat next to Izuku on the couch hearing the boy chuckle next to her.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He whispered leaning close to her and kissing her bare shoulder causing goosebumps to rise as Toru giggled.

"Glad you agree, you should get washed up while I take care of things in here." She said getting to her feet and gathering her clothes before leading Izuku to the bathroom where he could dispose of the condom and shower. As Toru readied the shower and moved out of the way to allow Izuku's access she was surprised when he pulled her inside with him.

"We should both clean up don't you think?" He asked as he and Toru stood under the showerhead the invisible girl blushing the entire time.

"Ok." She whispered.

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka stood in front of the mirror in her room looking at herself. She wore a black tank top with running pants patterned to look like dragon scales. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail as she left her room putting on her shoes as she left. Her parents were already gone at this point having to get another early start on their current construction project. She exited her home as she began the jog from her apartment on the bottom floor all the way to the top of her apartment building. She'd done this many times and it was starting to get easier she was only slightly winded when she arrived at the roof of her building and there standing in front of the sunrise was Izuku Midoriya her boyfriend.

Her face grew hot at thinking this like it did every time she didn't think it would ever stop bringing a smile to her face or heat to her cheeks. She watched him stretch as the sunlight outlined his muscles. The way they contorted under his skin showing off all that potential. It took all her concentration to remember to breathe as she walked up to him. Hearing her footsteps Izuku turned and smiled at her. "Morning Ochaco." He said and hearing her name spoken by him made her heart flutter.

"H-hey Deku." She said smiling as she began to stretch alongside him. This was their routine for the past week leading up to their internships. After losing to Bakugou Ochaco realized that she needed more combat training and had decided to intern under Gunhead in the hopes of learning more about fighting, but she didn't want to go in blind, so she'd gone to her boyfriend and ask him to train her, and he'd agreed. Ochaco came up from her leg stretches and turned to Izuku who was tying a blindfold around his eyes.

"Deku what are you doing?" She asked as Izuku smiled at her having finished securing the blindfold.

"Well this will be our last time training until our internships end, so I figured I'd give you a bit of a final exam. If you can land one hit on me within three minutes I'll give you whatever you want." He said clicking the stop watch on his wrist before taking his stance. Ochaco looked at Izuku and nodded.

"Alright then Deku I won't hold back!" Ochaco said as she took a stance and then advanced on him slowly trying to stay as quiet as possible before striking with a straight punch to Izuku's chest like he'd taught her, but apparently that was too predictable as Izuku sidestepped her attack. Ochaco stepped past him regaining her balance as she turned to face him again. Once more Ochaco advanced on him and threw a sweep to his legs which he avoided dancing back, but Ochaco capitalized on this stepping forward and throwing another punch this time Izuku was forced to block her attack rather than simply dodge.

"Good Ochaco press your advantage." He instructed her as he spun around her. She recognized this particular movement as the Tornado Stance that Ojiro had told them about, but Ochaco was undeterred as she continued on her attacks being avoided or blocked, but just as time was about to run out Ochaco surprised Izuku. As he went to circle to Ochaco's left she stepped forward blocking his escape and went to slam her palm against his stomach. Acting on instinct Izuku dropped into a sweep dropping Ochaco on her butt.

"Sorry Ochaco you caught me off guard and I got serious for a second." He said snatching off his blindfold as he inspected her for injuries.

"Oh man I thought I had you there! I was sure I had your pattern down." Ochaco pouted as Izuku smiled petting her head.

"You did, if I was anybody else you would have broken their rhythm and your attack would have landed. I think I owe you a reward. What would you like?" Izuku asked sitting down across from her.

Ochaco blushed at Izuku's praise feeling him pat her head. "I-I do have one thing I want." Ochaco admitted as she slid closer to Izuku her knees pressing against his as her eyes stared into his. "I-I-I want y-y-y-y-y-you!" Izuku arched a brow at her demand and smiled shyly.

"Well uh I-." Ochaco leaned against Izuku as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please Izuku I want you to make me yours before our internships." Ochaco whispered before kissing Izuku feeling him pull her against him with his strong arms. She could feel his heartbeat against her own as the two just fell into one another. "It's not so much about the sex, but I do want that too, but I just want to feel close to you. I see how you and Mina interact even though you're not doing anything special; you just have this feeling about you. Like the two of you know what the other is thinking. I want that connection as well."

Izuku petted Ochaco's head before standing up and lifting her into his arms like a princess. Ochaco's face exploded in red as she held onto Izuku. "To be honest I wanted to do this with you today Ochaco. You've been on my mind a lot Ochaco and I wanted to share this with you too." He whispered as he carried her down the stairs to her apartment letting her unlock the door without putting her down and carried her into her home and as soon as the door shut the two embraced in another kiss with Izuku setting Ochaco down on her bed. He stood up looking down at Ochaco her blushing face those shy eyes. Everything about her served to enhance her already startling beauty.

Ochaco sat up moving forward and grasping the hem of Izuku's shirt sliding it up slowly and planting kisses along his abs until the shirt popped over the top of his messy green hair. Izuku then returned the favor by sliding down her running pants and panties until they pooled on the floor around her feet. His eyes were drawn to her slit and the light dusting of brown hair atop it. Ochaco blushed at this covering her eyes before she felt Izuku pull her hands away staring into her eyes. "Don't look away Ochaco. I want to see all of you, and I want you to see all of me." Izuku stated as Ochaco nodded. Izuku took her top off revealing the pink and black sports bra she wore and soon removed that as well. The cool air of her room causing her nipples to harden or maybe it was the arousal coursing through her veins as she reached for Izuku's shorts sliding them down to reveal the prize within.

Ochaco gasped coming face to face with Izuku's member the way it pulsed in front of her face she could practically feel its desire to be inside her as she slowly reached her hand out gently wrapping her fingers around its girth and hearing Izuku moan in pleasure. Ochaco swallowed feeling the intense heat against her palm. Ochaco reached under her bed pulling free a roll of condoms and tearing one off. She'd been absolutely terrified buying these and even more so bringing them home and hiding them. It felt as if everybody was staring at her on the way home knowing what was in her bag.

Taking a deep breath Ochaco opened the condom and then slid it down Izuku's cock hearing him groan once again. "Th-there." She whispered sliding back onto her bed and slowly spreading her legs in front of Izuku and then with two fingers spread her lower lips revealing her depths to him. "I-I'm ready." She said as Izuku leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her lips as he slowly entered her pussy pressing forward all the way until he was fully sheathed inside her. Ochaco panted as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's back marveling at how broad it was as Izuku slid free of her and it was probably the saddest thing she'd ever felt. Feeling him leave her like that made it seem to her that she was hollow now completely empty as if he'd taken everything with him, and then it was returned to her when he thrust back into her. Ochaco sighed in relief never wanting to feel that emptiness again. "I-I might get addicted to you Izuku." Ochaco whispered to him as he smiled leaning closer to her.

"Guess that makes us even then. You've been on my mind since the first time I met you." He said thrusting back and forth into her his rhythm steady, but oh so pleasurable each motion pushing her closer to the edge.

"Izuku I-I'm gonna…!" Ochaco shouted as Izuku captured her lips with his own as she came swallowing her scream as her juices ran out along the sides of Izuku's cock. He pulled back looking at the panting form of Uraraka beneath him as he pulled free of her cunt watching the filled tip of the condom pop free of her letting loose another shudder through Ochaco's body. Izuku pulled the condom off as he held Ochaco against him snuggling her. "I wish you could stay." Ochaco whispered as Izuku shook his head.

"One day maybe, but don't worry I'll stay as long as I can I promise." He said kissing her forehead as Ochaco began to nod off.

"I love you Izuku." Was the last thing Ochaco said before falling asleep.

"I love you too Ochaco."

* * *

It was later that day Izuku had returned home showering and spending most of the day packing and then double checking everything he packed before leaving on his final mission before his flight tomorrow. He had called Mina who was currently laughing in his ear as he walked to his next destination. "My oh my you have been quite the busy bee haven't you Midori?" Mina said laying back on her bed listening to Izuku's nervous laugh. "I mean bathroom play with Tsu, going all the way with both Toru and Ochaco and yet you don't even sound winded. Your stamina is amazing. I don't think even the six of us can handle you." Mina said biting her lip.

"N-no Mina I think the world of all of you I wouldn't think of going after another girl." He whispered into his phone not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Well be that as it may Midori life sometimes throws us something we don't want, but might need just keep an open mind alright." Mina said rolling onto her side as Izuku sighed.

"Are you sure about this Mina I could come see you and we could go do something. I don't want you to be the only one left out." He said feeling bad after all the hard work Mina put in.

"See what I mean you even want a piece of me before you go, you're insatiable!" Mina laughed before getting serious. "Don't worry Midori I'm fine besides this is kind of my punishment for taking such a big lead before the other girls, but I do intend to be paid in full when you get back my dear Midori." Mina said with a seductive chuckle as Izuku nodded.

"Ok Mina I'll call you when I get to I-Island bye." He said hanging up as he stood in front of a large home and putting away his phone pressed the doorbell. It was soon opened by a woman with black hair and glasses wearing a long sleeve shirt and dark blue skirt.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked looking Izuku up and down.

Izuku bowed before speaking. "Yes my name is Izuku Midoriya I'm the class representative for Class 1-A I'm here to see Iida if he's in." Izuku explained as recognition dawned in the woman's eyes.

"Midoriya you say? Come in, come in Tenya has said a lot about you thank you for looking after my son." Mrs. Iida said bowing to Izuku who waved his hands.

"Oh no need for that truth be told Iida probably helps me more than I do him." He said rubbing the back of his head and chuckling. Mrs. Iida smiled.

"Yes well Tenya is in his room down the hall last door on the left. Go on ahead I'll bring you boys some snacks and refreshments." She said heading into the kitchen as Izuku made his way to Iida's room and knocked on the door having it be opened by Iida in a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Midoriya what are you doing here?!" Tenya asked as Izuku looked him in the eye.

"I'll be heading to I-Island tomorrow so I won't be there to see you guys off on your internships, so I wanted to talk to you face to face before then if that's alright?" Izuku asked as Tenya looked down at him before stepping aside letting Izuku into his room shutting the door before the two sat down on the floor across from one another. Iida's room was much as Izuku had expected it everything in order not a speck of dust to be seen. The shelves were full of books organized in what Izuku assumed was Alphabetical, but knowing Iida it probably wasn't that simple. Even Iida's bed was perfectly made Izuku could probably cut himself on the tight corners.

"You could have called." Tenya said somberly drawing Izuku form his looking around as the greenette shook his head.

"If I did you would have told me nothing was wrong and it was unnecessary for me to come, and we both know that's not true. Iida you are my friend my best friend and I know what happened to your brother is eating you alive. Now I can't say I know what you're feeling, because I have no siblings, but I do know the anger you feel at the Hero Killer."

"How can you possibly know that!?" Tenya shouted as Izuku sat there unmoved by the outburst.

"Remember when I told you that I couldn't help someone right in front of me?" Izuku asked as Iida nodded. "That person was a thug killed by Stain right in front of me. I know he was a criminal, but he didn't have to die. As a hero in training I strive to save everyone. If there's even the smallest chance that a person can be saved I have to try! That is a hero's job which is why I'm here!" Izuku said pounding his fist on the floor right before the door opened revealing Tenya's mother with a tray of drinks and chips.

Mrs. Iida looked between her son and this boy sensing this was a very tense conversation going on, but before she could ask Tenya stood up taking the tray from her. "Thank you mother I'll bring this out when we're done." He said dismissively and so Mrs. Iida left.

Tenya sat the tray down between himself and Izuku. "You're going to go after him Iida and I don't want to see you hurt or killed. I want to save you from yourself." Izuku said taking a glass of juice and draining it all at once.

"So what should I do Izuku not avenge my brother's attack? He can't walk anymore because of that monster am I to just leave it at that?!" Tenya asked his blue eyes staring into Izuku's green ones.

"For now yes. I have fought with Stain and he uses techniques similar to mine, but better because he has more experience. You won't beat him Iida, so if you do find him because I know you're probably still going after him just remember. A hero saves people. It's not about punishing the guilty it's about protecting the innocent. I hope you remember that." Izuku said standing up and looking at Iida. "Please be safe and good luck on your internship." Izuku said leaving Tenya there in his room as he left the house.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Iida it was lovely meeting you and sorry for showing up unannounced." Izuku apologized before leaving the two Iida to their thoughts.

* * *

Izuku sat on the plane next to All Might in his true form as the two looked out of the window of the plane seeing a landmass approaching. "Get ready Young Midoriya you're internship is about to start." All Might stated to his protégé.


	16. The Internship Pt1

**A/N: Alright folks time for the internship. You all seem pretty excited about this so I hope I do this justice.  
MasterBlade47: I won't be doing the Two Heroes arc, but there will be an Easter egg giving a nod to it. Now let's begin**

Izuku and All Might were being ushered through a secret exit, so as not to be bombarded by a crowd of All Might fans. They stepped out into the island proper seeing crowds of people walking around. "Wow this is I-island." Izuku said looking around at all the people and several well-known heroes. Izuku wore a blue t-shirt with a red A and a white M on the front with blue jean pants and his red shoes. He carried with him a large duffel bag over his shoulder. He saw a guy who was skating, but rather than have wheels on his feet it seemed like he was suspended several inches above the ground, a woman was walking along before seeming to receive a call and amazingly slid her sleeve back to show a call screen on her forearm. Her whole arm was one of the most realistic prosthetics Izuku had ever seen.

"**Indeed Young Midoriya a manmade island created so inventors and scientists could push the bounds of what's possible without endangering the world at large." **All Might explained as he looked around and spotted a car with a man in front holding up a sign with Izuku's name on it. All Might thought it best that they go under Izuku's name otherwise there would have been a crowd around the car waiting for him to show up. All Might wore a grey t-shirt with green cargo pants and black boots. He carried with him a small overnight bag dwarfed in his giant fist. "**Let's hurry Young Midoriya I'm kind of hard to miss so the sooner we get in the car the better." **All Might said as both he and Izuku made their way to the car as quickly as possible before anyone took notice.

Once inside the hero and his protégé sat down looking at the driver of the car. "Hello All Might Sir my name is Samuel Abraham I am Dr. Shield's assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Sam said cheerfully. Sam was an older gentleman with blond hair dressed in a business suit.

"**Thank you for picking us up Samuel we really appreciate it.**" All Might said as Sam smiled.

"Not a problem sir. When David told me that you were the one I was picking up I was overjoyed to do so. I'm taking you to David right now. He's at his lab, but I'm sure you could have guessed that already." Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot of said lab. All Might and Izuku followed Sam into the multilevel building where they boarded an elevator and began riding to the top of the laboratory and coming out into a small lab and there at the computer sat David Shield. The man had brown hair and glasses with a goatee. He wore a lab coat but underneath was a dark blue shirt, grey jeans, and blue sneakers. He stood up with a smile as he greeted All Might with a hug and patting his back as All Might reciprocated.

"Dave it's been too long old friend how are you?" All Might asked patting the man on the back.

"It's so good to see you Toshi, I've been well." David said stepping back before locking eyes with Midoriya. "And you're Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." David said offering his hand to Izuku who shook it happily.

"Yes I am and it is an honor to meet you Mr. Shield. Thank you so much for this opportunity, being able to work with the man who created all of All Might's equipment and suits is so amazing." Izuku said bowing to the man. David chuckled.

"I should be thanking you Izuku. I've been watching your time during the Sports Festival over and over again thinking of how I could help you. You are quite the interesting young man and to a scientist that's worth its weight in gold." As David said this, the elevator dinged and out came a blonde woman with sea blue eyes wearing a white short sleeved dress shirt a plaid bow in her long hair and gray Capri pants and brown boots. As she exited the elevator she looked at All Might and leaped towards him.

"Uncle Might!" The girl called out as All Might caught her with ease and spun her around for good measure.

"**Melissa it's so good to see you, you've grown into a beautiful young woman haven't you.**" All Might said smiling as he set the girl on her feet who smiled widely at him before standing next to David, Izuku took notice of the resemblance immediately.

"This is my daughter Melissa, and Melissa this is All Might's student Izuku Midoriya. He's here for a week long internship." David stated as Melissa offered her hand to the younger boy.

"Nice to meet you Izuku." Melissa said as Izuku and she shook hands.

"Likewise Melissa." Izuku said.

At the mention of Izuku's internship Melissa turned to David with a look of confusion. "But dad aren't you supposed to be going to a meeting with the Board Executives tomorrow?" Melissa questioned as David's face fell and looked back at All Might.

"I-I'm sorry Toshi I just got the call this morning and by then you and Izuku were already on your way here. There was no time for me to let you know."

All Might also looked crestfallen at this news. He thought he'd finally done something teacher like for Izuku by arranging for David to see Izuku in the Sports Festival and want to mentor him. "**No it's my fault David I know you're a busy man. I shouldn't have imposed on you.**" All Might said apologetically. Izuku for his part just stood there. He was at a loss. He'd been looking forward to learning under David, but now he'd have to go back home with nothing to show for it.

"What if I handled his internship Dad?" Melissa asked catching everyone's attention.

"What are you saying Melissa?" David asked as Melissa stepped closer to her father.

"I mean uncle Might and Izuku came all this way and for your help, we can't just do nothing and I'm pretty familiar with experimenting with quirks. I could take over his internship and help him in your place at least until you come back." Melissa said looking at her father.

"Melissa this isn't one of your school projects. Izuku here is training to be a hero and needs more than I think you can give." David said rubbing his chin as Melissa puffed out her cheeks in disappointment before turning to Izuku and grabbing both his hands in hers.

"Izuku what about you, you are the client after all. What do you think?" She asked her blue eyes begging him to say yes. Izuku cast an eye to All Might finding him looking in the opposite direction refusing to make eye contact with him. _**Forgive me Young Midoriya, but this is a decision you should make on your own.**_ All Might thought to himself as Izuku gave his answer.

"I-I'd like to continue my internship with Melissa Mr. Shield. I believe that if she's half the scientist you are I'll learn more than I ever could on my own. Please allow Melissa to help me." Izuku said bowing as he and Melissa both felt the heavy palms of All Might on their shoulders.

"Looks like you're outvoted Dave." All Might said with a grin as David sighed.

"Very well Melissa is right. As the client Izuku has final say. Melissa I'm transferring Izuku's internship over to you. There are notes in my lab for you to look through for ideas going forward and feel free to call me if you get hung up on something. I'm also interested to see how far Izuku can develop." He said with a smile before hearing All Might give a large cough. David cast his eyes to his friend before looking at Sam, Melissa and Izuku he gave a smile. "Well don't just stand there Melissa I'm sure Izuku would like to get started as soon as possible. Sam why don't you take Izuku's bag to his room and then feel free to take the day off I won't be doing any more work today, just prepare to leave in the morning." Sam gave a nod as he pushed the button for the elevator and stepped in with Izuku and Melissa before the door closed behind the trio.

Once the door closed there was a large puff of smoke signaling All Might's transformation into his true form. The hero collapsed into a nearby chair. "Thanks for that Dave. I'm not sure how much longer I could have held that form." All Might said panting a little as David poured him a glass of water handing it to the hero.

"You're time has decreased again. You're power seems to be fading even faster than I predicted." David said as All Might nodded.

All Might accepted the glass and drained it in one go before speaking. "Yes this is why I was desperate to bring Izuku here. You were a big factor in making me the symbol of peace. We would spend days testing out my powers and your inventions I was hoping you could do the same for him. I have the utmost confidence that Izuku will be the next symbol of peace." David smiled.

"He seems like a good kid. I can see why you chose him as your successor. I'm sorry I can't be the one to help him, but even though I was hesitant I know Melissa will help him to the best of her abilities." David said with a proud smile.

"I see a lot of you in her Dave, so I'm not worried. Now what's this about a meeting with the Executive Board of I-island?" All Might said as David waved his hand.

"Oh it's just routine, every time I invent something I go to the board and have them approve it for public use. As one of the faces of I-island it's my job to set a good example so I follow a bit stricter code of conduct when it comes to my inventions, but this new creation will make everything that came before it obsolete. I built it with you in mind Toshi." David said smiling as All Might arched a brow.

"I'm guessing you can't tell me what it is though?" All Might asked as David nodded.

"That would be correct, but don't worry once it's been approved you'll be the first to use it until then mums the word." David said placing a finger against as All Might chuckled before nodding his head.

* * *

"I'll be taking your bags to your room Mr. Midoriya here's your keycard." Sam said as he exchanged Izuku's luggage with the room keycard.

"Thank you Mr. Abraham." Izuku stated as the older man left the two teenagers alone in the elevator. Immediately once the door closed Melissa gave a shout of glee as she jumped up and down in the elevator before turning to Izuku.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said shaking his hands before kissing him on the cheek. "My dad would have never let me do this without your say so. I really appreciate you going on along with me." Melissa said as she composed herself, but she couldn't get rid of the large smile on her face, just as Izuku couldn't escape the blush on his face.

"Y-you're welcome. Besides you're helping me just as much if you hadn't spoken up I don't know what I would have done." Izuku said with a smile. "I look forward to working you Melissa." The boy said as the elevator stopped on the basement floor.

"Me too Izuku, now this is our underground testing facility. We test all sorts of things down here, but for the duration of your stay this will be our training facility." She said walking over to a computer desk where there was a multitude of papers. It was a large room about the size of a ware house and it was divided into sections with different equipment residing in each. Where Melissa and he were there was a monitoring room with computers and screens littered with notes, charts and diagrams. "These must be the notes dad was talking about. Here Izuku I'll look these over while you change into this." Melissa said holding out a folded body suit to him. "This is a vital suit. The inner lining of the suit has monitors woven in that record your heart beat, blood pressure, etc." Izuku looked at the suit and nodded before looking around for a changing room not seeing one.

"Umm Melissa where should I change?" Izuku asked partially bringing Melissa out of reading her father's notes.

"Oh you can change over there." She pointed to a small room in the corner. Izuku walked over to the changing room and stripped down to his underwear before pulling on the suit. Melissa looked up from the notes as Izuku returned with the Vital suit in place.

"I'm ready Melissa." Izuku said excited to get started noticing the blush on Melissa's face as she shook her head. She'd seen many people in these suits, but not many cut quite the figure Izuku did or maybe they did and Izuku was the only one she'd taken notice of. The boy had quite the physique she knew he was strong, but she had no idea he was so picturesque.

"Uhh yeah let's get this started." She said taking a look at her father's notes. He had a list of tests he was going to put Izuku through and the first was a strength test, obviously. She'd watched the Sports Festival alongside her father as well and she'd seen some of the incredible feats of strength Izuku had accomplished. Melissa grabbed a tablet from the desk and led Izuku to a horizontal bar above a bench with two machines on either side. Izuku looked at the "tablet". To him it looked like an ordinary pane of glass, but as Melissa turned it on it came alive with data.

"That's amazing." Izuku noted pointing at the tablet. Melissa looked at the tablet and nodded.

"I suppose it is. I work with these so much I forget they're not that common outside the island." Melissa said showing Izuku how it worked before getting back to the test. The bar was set in a track that terminated about several feet above the bench "This is our bench press. Instead of actual weights all we have to do is type in the weight we want and the machines on either side create resistance equal to that. It's really convenient when you have people like you and uncle Might who can lift insane amounts without flooding this place with things of that weight."

Izuku nodded looking at the machines and smiled at the futuristic set up of I-island. "So how about we start with a half-ton?" Melissa asked Izuku as he lay down on the bench and gripped the bar as he heard Melissa type in the weight. "Alright when you're ready." She said pulling up Izuku's vitals on her tablet. Izuku activated his full cowl and pushed upward. It felt as if the weight was hardly there as he pushed the bar upward rather quickly causing it to clang noisily against the top of the bar's track. Melissa's eyes widened as she took note of Izuku's vitals. It was like his body tapped into a massive pool of energy that flooded his body. Izuku's entire body was being overclocked in an instant shattering the limiters in his brain with ease.

"Sorry I didn't think it'd feel so light." Izuku commented as Melissa giggled.

"No, no that's great it means we can jump forward more. Let's say three tons this time." Melissa explained as Izuku nodded and once again pushed the bar with ease. Melissa wrote this down and steadily began increasing the weight with a final result of 60 tons, though that would have to be tested again tomorrow when he was rested to see if it was from fatigue or his outright limit. Izuku sat sweating some as Melissa brought him a towel and some water. "Once you're ready we'll move over to the treadmill.

"Sure thing Melissa." Izuku said wiping sweat from his forehead as he drained half the bottle of water before standing up and proceeding to the treadmill. Much like with the weight machine they steadily scaled Izuku's speed up until he seemed to cap out at 150 MPH.

"You are really incredible Izuku I've rarely seen records like this." Melissa said entering the data into her tablet. "One more test should be good for today." Melissa said as she walked over to a target on the wall. "This is similar to the arcade game that measures how much force your punches have, so go ahead and give it your best shot no holding back." Melissa said as she moved behind a walled petition with a window where she could watch the testing. Izuku walked up to the target rolling his right shoulder before activating his Snake Cowl darkening his right arm. Melissa looked down at her tablet expecting the same incredible energy readings from before but was astounded by what she saw as Izuku then threw his fist back as far as possible stretching it across the room and then slinging it forward.

The sleeve of the vital suit tore under the force of Izuku's punch as he slammed it into the target there was a large shockwave as the target shattered around Izuku's fist. Melissa looked at the tablet and saw the last reading before the target was destroyed and gawped at it. Izuku rounded the corner hurriedly looking at Melissa. "Sorry I'm so sorry Melissa I didn't think the meter would break and I tore the sleeve of your suit! I'm really sorry." Izuku said nervously as Melissa held the tablet to her face shaking slightly before turning to Izuku and holding out the amount of force Izuku put into the target before it was destroyed. It read 9999 across the board.

"Y-you maxed out the target's force reading!" Melissa said looking at the reading again just to make sure before laughing.

"Nobody else has done that except Uncle Might! This is…..AMAZING! You're amazing Izuku I can't believe this. When you used that power just now it was like your entire body was overwritten to something new. I have never seen anything like this before!" Melissa said smiling as Izuku returned her smile awkwardly.

"So that's good then?" Izuku asked as Melissa nodded her head excitedly.

"That's more than good Izuku this is ground breaking. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going to spend all night coming up with a litany of tests and regimens." Izuku felt an odd sensation listening to Melissa go on about her tests and other experiments she had planned for him.

_Is this what it feels like for everybody around me when I'm talking about heroes and their powers? _Izuku thought to himself as Melissa came out of her rant.

"We're done for today Izuku get some rest and prepare for an enlightening internship. Also bring your hero suit I want to have a look at it. I'm sure that's it's not going to be able to keep up with you after this internship, so I'll work on it as well. No point in improving yourself if you're going to go into the field with faulty equipment." Melissa said as Izuku nodded walking away from the girl and getting dressed in his original clothes and heading back up the elevator. He looked at Melissa as the door shut. She was completely absorbed into her work now much like he was when he was making his Hero Analysis books.

It wasn't often that Izuku felt such a familiar connection with someone. The closest he got was with Tenya, but here with Melissa he could feel something deeper like they were truly kindred spirits.

* * *

As Izuku was about to enter his room the door next to his opened showing All Might in his true form. "Hey how'd it go with Melissa?" All Might asked as Izuku opened his door the pro hero following him.

"She's really great All Might. Melissa is passionate about helping me and science it seems. I know I can learn a lot from this internship." Izuku said as All Might nodded proudly.

"I knew you two would hit off. Melissa has the same passion for science and helping people that you do about being a hero. I'm sure in the future you two will have a great relationship." All Might said cupping his chin and nodding internally celebrating this good news as Izuku's face turned bright red.

"A-A-A-All Might, w-w-w-w-what are you talking about? I don't like her like that! I mean I like her, but I uh you know umm!" Izuku devolved into incoherent babbling as All Might held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there kid I wasn't saying anything like that! Just that with experience between you in the future she could be the one building your suits and support items. Just saying she's as brilliant as David is now and much more than he was at her age. I know she'll go far." All Might said standing up and placing both hands on Izuku's shoulders. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning back to Japan, so from here on out it's just you and Melissa. Work hard and come back stronger." All Might said as Izuku gave a determined grin.

"Of course All Might I will get stronger!" Izuku said as he and All Might shook hands with the pro returning to his room and Izuku turning in for the night eager to begin his training in earnest.

**A/N: Whooo! I was worried I wasn't going to get this out by the usual time. We had a black out a few days ago that messed up my computer and the only way I could get it up and running again was to reset it to factory default which meant I lost the previous versions of this chapter and Mineta the Girl, so I had to bang both out in the days before to make it in time. I hope they still hit the mark even with me rushing to make up for lost time.**


	17. The Internship Pt2

**A/N: The internship has begun, and it's all in Melissa's hands to bring out Izuku's true potential, in more ways than one. Also my work schedule recently changed as such my upload days will change as well as you can see by the early release of Minori yesterday and this release of Force for Good they'll be on Tues-Wed barring any unforeseen circumstances.**

Izuku walked into his room and grabbed his mark 2 hero suit crafted by his brother Donnie, apparently it was a lot more durable than the last and with his new abilities in mind had been modified to accommodate them. Truth be told Izuku hadn't actually worn this suit since Donnie had given it to him, he'd been hoping to use it during his internship, which still might be a possibility. He and Melissa had just returned from seeing off All Might and Mr. Shield, and once they'd returned Melissa was eager to resume his testing which was right up Izuku's alley.

The young boy bounded out of his room to the elevator riding it down to the testing area he saw Melissa surrounded by a small platoon of books. Her blonde head popped up from the stacks smiling at Izuku happily behind her glasses as she stood up nearly knocking over some of the tomes. "Oh Izuku I didn't expect you quite so fast, but I suppose I should have considering your tests yesterday." She said with and awkward giggle before seeing the case in his hands. "Is that your hero suit?" She asked as Izuku walked up to her presenting the case.

"Yes my brother Donnie made it for me, actually this is his second model I kind of destroyed the other one during the USJ attack." Izuku said bashfully still sorry that he'd damaged Donnie's suit so badly. As Izuku explained about the suit Melissa popped open the case taking note of the suit before going rigid as her finger pointed to a small symbol on the suit, it was a turtle with a D pattern on its shell.

"You said your brother _Donatello _made this?" Melissa asked in a cold tone that got Izuku's attention immediately.

"Uh yeah well he's not really my brother I was trained by his father and well they just started calling me their little brother and it stuck." Melissa clenched her teeth with an audible click.

"Donatello Hamato!" Melissa said looking at the suit.

"Melissa d-do you know Donnie?" Izuku asked as Melissa faced him.

"Oh yes I do he worked under my father and was always such a show off, but now, now's my chance to get the upper hand! Izuku I'm not only going to help you improve your powers, but also improve this suit and send it back to Donatello." She said smiling as she pulled the suit out of the box and hung it up against the wall. Donatello won't even recognize it when I'm done." She said as Izuku chuckled gaining the older girl's attention causing Melissa to blush. "I-I'm sorry Izuku this is about you not my rivalry with Donatello." She apologized only for Izuku to shake his head.

"No, no don't worry about it Melissa I'm sure Donnie will appreciate the challenge, and having not only one but two geniuses work on my suit. That's more amazing then I could have ever imagined, so thank you." Izuku said as Melissa blushed running a hand through her hair.

"You think I'm a genius?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"How could I not you can do so much with just your mind is that your quirk or something?" He asked as Melissa shook her head.

"I'm quirkless actually." Melissa stated walking past Izuku as if nothing had happened and sat at the computer. Izuku looked at her feeling a dull throb in his chest. "I wasn't born with a quirk, but with science I can still help people and make their lives better. Anything is possible if you put your mind to it. That's what I believe anyway." Melissa said as Izuku stood beside her she looked up into his green eyes and saw something that took her breath away; complete and utter awe.

"I know how you feel Melissa. I got my quirk really late in life, so up to that point I was quirkless, watching people do incredible things, while I struggled along, but like you I persevered and trained not giving up on my dream and now here we are Melissa working toward our dreams." Izuku said as he saw tears build up in Melissa's eyes. "Oh uh M-Melissa d-d-did I say something to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry!" Izuku stammered looking around for a tissue or something as Melissa smiled.

"No you didn't Izuku, it's just you um really have a way with words. If being a hero doesn't work out you should become a motivational speaker you'll make a killing." Melissa said wiping her eyes before replacing her glasses. "Well enough of that let's get down to business. I should have asked you this yesterday Izuku, but what exactly do you want to focus on during this internship?" Melissa asked pulling out her tablet once more as Izuku stood in front of her.

"If I had to choose it would be my Snake Hood, that's my nickname for my red Full Cowl. It's the one I have the least training with. All Might and I went on a small crash course before the Sport's Festival, but that's it. I can use it up close and for moderate maneuverability, but I know I can do so much more. When I fought Nomu I was able to shoot my fists out to a distance, but now if I do that I can't keep up and end up missing my target, my fist is moving too fast for me control or direct it." Izuku explained to Melissa who had taken notes during his explanation.

"I see. Well from the video of your punch yesterday, your fist was moving well beyond the speed of the human eye, so it's no wonder you can't control, and with your arm stretching like that your nerve impulses have much longer to travel. Is there anything else you'd like to delve into? We only have a week so I'd prefer we have very few points of interest to work on, but I'll do my best to try and accommodate all your concerns." Melissa stated as she turned to her tablet scratching her head .

"Not really that's the only thing I can think of besides raising my strength output. Sixty tons is a lot, but I've seen All Might lift a lot more." Izuku said running through a list of All Might's strength feats.

"I may have something that can help." She said as she led him away from the previous rooms of training to another section of the underground floor.

There stood a large room with what appeared to be gun turrets on the walls and ceiling. Izuku swallowed at the menacing room. "Don't worry Izuku they're loaded with rubber bullets, so you won't be killed, but probably bruised. This area will help you get used to fast moving objects by learning how to dodge bullets you'll be better primed to handle your speedy punches." Melissa informed Izuku who cupped his chin before nodding.

"I get it, if I can learn to see and react to gunfire it'll help me maintain control over my own body let's do it Melissa!" Izuku said walking into the room hearing it shut behind him. Melissa then turned on the machine programming how many of the turrets would be active and the speed at which they fire.

"420 feet per second should be good. Alright Izuku I'm starting her up in three, two…one!" Melissa turned on the machine and the turrets came to life before zeroing in on Izuku and opening fire. Izuku activated his Full Cowl and began to move only to feel several thuds across his body as he began moving. For a solid minute Izuku was pummeled by the rubber projectiles before Melissa shut the room down. Izuku rubbed his shoulders and arms. "Guess that was too fast hunh?" Melissa said feeling sorry for the boy who shook his head.

"I just need to get used to it that's all, I think this is a great Idea Melissa." Izuku said rolling his shoulders and beginning to stretch before taking his shirt and shoes off kicking them to the far corner of the room and throwing his shirt on top of them. "Start it up again please Melissa." Izuku said as he rolled his neck and took a stance. Melissa looked at the boy his face full of excitement. He wanted to conquer this and furthermore she saw no doubt in his face. He _knew _he would overcome this, and she had to admit that look stirred something in her.

"Right!" She said going outside and starting the machine again and watching Izuku persevere. "He's really something else." She said as the boy dodged around the room getting pelted with rubber bullets.

Izuku fell to the ground his chest heaving as the door opened admitting Melissa with a large bottle of water. "I think that's enough for now Izuku, you've made significant process. Since we've began this training your dodge rate is now at a solid twenty percent!" Melissa said raising her tablet to show Izuku the facts and figures that backed up her statement. Izuku sat up hissing a little as he rubbed the series of welts across his body.

"I can do better Melissa go ahead and start it up again." Izuku said attempting to stand only for Melissa to pull him back to his sitting position.

"Nope, that's it for today you've been at it for hours and now it's time for a break, and something to eat. Now come on you." She said pulling Izuku to his feet and toward the door giving the boy very little time to grab his shoes and shirt which he hastily put on while being dragged behind Melissa.

"Melissa where are we going?" Izuku asked as they rode the elevator up.

"My dad always says that a balance between work and play is the key to success. You've put in the work so now it's time to play around." Melissa said as they arrived on the ground floor and exited the building into the light of I-island. Izuku covered his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the outside world. "I-island may be a place for science, but it's also good for a vacation." Melissa said as she led Izuku down the sidewalk. Izuku looked down at where Melissa held his arm against her body. He was sure she had only done so to keep him from going back to the gun chamber, but now she was happily walking beside him, and he didn't want to make things awkward between them when she was going through all this for his sake, so he took a breath and wrapped his arm around hers.

If Melissa minded Izuku didn't see any outward sign of it as they neared an amusement park. "Come on Izuku let's have some fun." She said pulling him into the amusement park. "What should we try first?" Melissa asked looking at Izuku who in turn looked around and spotted a rollercoaster called the All Mighty ride.

"How about that one?" Izuku asked pointing to it as Melissa nodded excitedly and the two got in line for the ride making it to the front and being seated in their own red white and blue car of the of the coaster with the safety bars made to look like All Might's signature hair. The ride began moving forward as they began their ascension only to go down the first drop. Izuku threw his hands in the air as he saw Melissa do the same. The car went for a loop de loop before corkscrewing out of it up the next incline and then down before curving around back to the entrance. As the car came to a stop All Might's voice rang out of the PA system. **"You are here!" **Izuku smiled as he stood up helping Melissa out of the car with her falling against him still dizzy. The two fell on the floor with Melissa's breasts smothering the young man.

Melissa's eyes widened before laughing as she slowly pulled herself off Izuku who had a massive blush on his face as he and Melissa walked away from the ride. "The look on your face was priceless Izuku!" Melissa said wiping a tear from her eye as she looked at the green haired boy. "I'm flattered though really." She said petting his head as she then looked around and spotted something else they could do. "Oh what about that?" Melissa said pointing to a stone cliff rising out of an arena. The attraction was called Villain Mountain. As the two walked up a woman walked up to the two she had brown hair with matching brown eyes and a pink shirt left open to reveal a navy crop top, pink skirt and a pink star painted on her left cheek.

"Hello, hello, hello! Looking to test your skill on Villain Mountain?" She asked in a loud voice that could be hear d across the plaza. Izuku looked at Melissa before the girl grabbed his attention again.

"Don't worry it's really simple all you have to do is defeat the robotic villains and climb your way to the top! We'll time you and announce your time to the crowd. Come on impress your girlfriend with your speed and skills." She said pointing to Melissa who blushed as Izuku began stammering.

"I, she's I mean she's not my-!" Before Izuku could finish Melissa gave him a push towards the girl who took his hand and led him to the starting point.

"Come on Izuku this is your chance to gauge if you've made any progress. I know numbers on a screen don't mean much if you can't see the fruits of your labor, so go for it!" Melissa said waving him off.

"Alright start the countdown! Three, two, one…GO!" Realizing he had no choice and that Melissa was actually right he activated his Red cowl.

"Full Cowl: Snake Style." He said as red steam like energy arced away from him as his hair fanned about on his head before Izuku rocketed forward. He noticed a villain to his left and taking a moment to aim and dial his power down so he could actually see what he was doing. _I think 50% should be controllable._ Izuku shot his fist forward. It was hard, but he did feel as if he had more control over it knocking a hole in the enemy's chest rather than taking its head off like he planned. Izuku shot his other arm out hooking it onto a cliff pulling himself forward and slamming through his next villain as he whipped his leg out slicing the head off a robot nearby before he continued his way upward destroying robots at a blinding pace until he reached the top of the cliff black smoke billowing around him as his time was totaled.

"Total time elapsed….TEN SECONDS!" Amplifier announced shocked not having expected such an amazing time from some kid. Izuku jumped down from the cliff as Melissa ran up to him and hugged him.

"See I told you, you were improving." Melissa said as Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right Melissa." Izuku said as Amplifier came up to them.

"That was really something kid, and thanks for that. I needed something flashy to get people interested and nothing gets people excited more than beating a record, so thanks." Amplifier said as she walked away to the growing crowd.

"So what should we do now?" Izuku asked as Melissa held a finger to her chin.

"Let's do dinner." She said as she lead Izuku back to the lab and then up the elevator to the second most floor opening into a living room. "This is where me and my dad stay, well neither of us really stays here since we spend most of our time and nights in the lab. Make yourself at home and I'll get dinner started." Melissa said as she entered the kitchen grabbing an apron as Izuku wandered around the living room seeing family photos adorning the walls. He saw several of Melissa growing up and accepting various rewards. In one he even spotted a younger Donatello. There were also some that featured a younger All Might as well. Izuku smiled seeing these rare photos of All Might's personal life. That brought something to mind though. He knew everything about All Might's professional life and career, but almost nothing of the man's personal life.

"I should really ask him about that." Izuku said when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing a picture of Mina on screen. Izuku answered the phone before hearing Mina shout.

"Midori you were supposed to call me when you arrived yesterday! I've been sitting here on pins and needles!" A fuming Mina shouted in his ear as Izuku tried to calm her down.

"S-sorry Mina I-I'm fine, it's just yesterday I met with Professor Shield and he told me he couldn't do my internship, but thankfully his daughter Melissa took over my internship. She really helped me out there, after that I jumped into some tests and totally forgot to call you." Izuku explained as Mina arched a brow as a smile curved across her face.

"Oh Professor Shield's _daughter_ offered to take over your internship? You wouldn't have happened to spring some of that Midori charm on her would you?" Mina asked smirking as Izuku sputtered on his end.

"N-no! I wouldn't dream of doing something like that, Melissa is a friend. She's really passionate about science, and she's a real genius too, a hard worker and-"

"And she's pretty isn't she?" Mina said breaking Izuku's flow of compliments. _Poor Midori you don't even know that you've fallen for this girl. _Mina thought shaking her head.

"NO she's not, I mean well she is pretty, but that's not what I meant. Mina stop teasing me!" Izuku said blushing as Mina giggled in his ear.

"Yup you've fallen for her Izuku. I can't even see you and I know, and you know what, I think you should go for it." Mina said stalling Izuku whose mind came to a screeching halt as he tried his best to understand the foreign language Mina just spoke.

"Go for it, what do you mean go for it!?" He shouted floored at Mina's statement. _Is this a test is she seeing if I'll be faithful to her and the other girls?_ He thought as Mina sighed in his ear.

"Izuku don't try to analyze this. I meant what I said. You obviously like this Melissa girl, and if you feel this way about it you should go for it. Knowing you she's probably head over heels for you too, and if she's not well you'll still have us. I told you Izuku your happiness is our happiness, and if that means adding one more girl to the mix that's fine with me." Mina assured Izuku.

"…Is it really ok, I mean what about the others?" Izuku asked as Mina shrugged.

"They'll deal, we all knew this might happen you're just too damn irresistible, besides you're several hundred miles away what are they going to do?" Mina asked as Izuku chuckled at Mina's brazen statement.

"Thanks Mina I'm going to have to pay you back double when I get back." Izuku's voice dropped to a husky level which sent a shiver through Mina's core.

"I don't know if that's a threat or a reward, either way I'm looking forward to it. Bye Midori." Mina said as she hung up her legs rubbing together before she huffed. "Why'd he have to get me all hot and bothered like that?!" She said sliding her panties off.

Izuku got off the phone with a smile as he turned around to see Melissa standing there blushing. "M-Melissa!" Izuku said shocked as Melissa set down two plates of pasta.

"Was that a friend from back home?" Melissa asked as Izuku sat down warily not sure what she'd heard.

"Umm yes it was. She's a classmate and close friend of mine. I told her I'd call when I got here and forgot, so she called to chew me out." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head as Melissa gave an awkward laugh.

"You have to be careful Izuku. Girls worry about things like that. I worried about my dad being friends with All Might the number one hero in the world. I thought he might be the target of villains, but the thought never seemed to cross his mind, while it was the only thing I could think about, so I can understand your friend's concern."

Izuku did feel bad about making Mina worry, and now that Melissa had elaborated on just what Mina might have been going through he swore to make up for it, and the first part was to take Mina's advice.

"Umm Melissa thanks for today. I'm a bit obsessive about my training, so you taking me out and getting my mind off it really helped. Like I was telling Mina I'm so grateful you decided to take over my internship." Izuku placed a hand on Melissa's. "To me Melissa you're the real hero. You do so much without a quirk more than I could ever dream of doing with one, and that's one of the reasons I've come to like you so much, but there are some things about me I need to tell you." Melissa placed her lips on Izuku's it was chaste and only lasted for a moment.

"Stop right there Izuku." Melissa said looking into his green eyes. "I feel the same way, but we can't act on it, not yet. I want us to keep our eyes on the internship making you better and stronger, once we've done that. I will listen to everything, but for right now let's just leave it at this." She said leaning back with a smile as she picked up her plate. Izuku stared at Melissa for a moment before nodding with a smile and picking up his pasta. The two ate in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Izuku stood up with his plate putting it in the sink followed by Melissa who then followed him to the door.

"See you tomorrow Melissa." Izuku said kissing Melissa on the cheek before heading to the elevator. Melissa stood at her door watching Izuku until the elevator closed after which she closed her door and slid down it her mind whirling with all kinds of unfamiliar emotions. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any work done Melissa decided to turn in early, but even hours after lying in the bed she couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts of Izuku plagued her. That smile those brilliant green eyes, but most of all what had he been about to tell her and why did she stop him?

"I know why I stopped him I didn't want things to change between us. I'm a coward." She said as she sat up in her nightshirt placing her head on her knees before sliding out of bed. "Well if I'm not going to sleep might as well get some work done. I'll go down to the lab and work on Izuku's suit." She said slipping on some sweat pants and sandals as she made her way down to the lab. To her surprise she found that someone was already there and it was none other than Izuku or so the shoes and shirt outside the bullet chamber told her. Melissa walked up to the door of the chamber and noticed that the muzzle velocity was slightly raised and from the numbers Izuku's dodge rate had increased as well.

She watched Izuku for a moment dodging around the room he was so focused she doubted he'd notice her even if she opened the door and shouted at him. "I've got to improve faster, so I can tell Melissa the truth. I don't want to make her wait any longer than she has to!" Izuku said through gritted teeth as he bounced around the room. Melissa covered her mouth turning away from the door as tears threatened to spill out. She walked away hurriedly grabbing Izuku's suit as she rode the elevator up to her room. Melissa scrubbed the tears from her eyes a determined glint in them now.

"Fine then Izuku, if you're going to push yourself for my sake I'll do the same, I don't care what you have to say I won't give up on you because….you're the man I love!"


	18. What is a Hero

**A/N: Izuku's making good progress in his internship, so now we'll take a look into the shadows and see what's going on in the dark.**

A man stood upon a water tower overlooking the sprawling city of Hosu. This was his hunting grounds for the time being. The man in question dressed in a vlowing red scarf and a cloth mask across his face was known as the Hero Killer Stain. His body was covered in a multitude of blades from several knives to the sword on his back. His crimson eyes scoured the city looking for the next hero he would purge. Hero that's what they called themselves, but they didn't deserve it. Only one man was worthy of that title everyone else was nothing. Stain drew his sword slicing through the air, but it didn't make contact. He cast his eye to the left seeing a man shaped vortex standing there.

"Calm yourself Hero Killer, my name is Kurogiri and I would like to offer you an invitation on behalf of the League of Villains."

Stain withdrew his sword as he looked at Kurogiri. "Very well then, lead on." Stain said as Kurogiri enveloped him in his mist depositing Stain in the middle of a bar. There was only one other person there, a young man with a hand on his face serving as a mask. Looking around the bar he noticed a destroyed poster of All Might.

"Welcome Hero Killer, I am Tomura Shigaraki Leader of the League of Villains." Tomura stated as recognition dawned in Stain's eyes.

"So you're the ones who attacked UA and were defeated." Stain stated to Tomura's irritation. Seeing the rising tension Kurogiri stepped in before Tomura said something that could ruin things.

"Yes we suffered a setback then and many of our soldiers were taken into custody, but with you on our side we know more will gather." Kurogiri explained as Stain cast an eye to him.

"I see now, you want me to help put the pieces of your shattered league back together." Stain said before looking at Tomura. "As the leader of this league tell me, what is your purpose? What drives you?" Stain asked as Shigaraki shrugged.

"I just want to destroy anything that pisses me off. All Might, and little shits like this especially." Shigaraki said holding up a picture of a green haired boy in an UA gym uniform; Izuku Midoriya." Stain looked at the picture recognizing the person there. They'd only met once and it was very brief, but the green haired boy who'd stood up to stop him from purging those vile criminals had stayed in his thoughts.

"What do you know of that boy?" Stain asked stepping forward as Shigaraki scoffed.

"I know he's the reason our plan failed at USJ, so he has to die!" Stain placed his hands on his knives as he glared at Shigaraki.

"I was a fool to think you had a worthy cause, you're one of the people I hate the most in this world. You kill because something irritates you? That's the logic of a child the only reason to take a life is in pursuit of a worthy cause!" Stain shouted as Kurogiri looked on. This was their master's will after all Shigaraki was a barely sprouted plant with no interest in long term plans only wanton destruction, but the Hero Killer he had purpose and hopefully having him around would push Shigaraki in the right direction, but it looked like things would not go as planned.

"Master should I step in?" Kurogiri asked to the screen in the back of the bar from the speakers a voice spoke.

"Let it happen. This might be the only way he will come to learn and grow. He needs to think about his actions going forward and how they affect his future." The voice said simply as Kurogiri turned from the screen feeling a slice across his arm as the Hero Killer dragged his knife through his flesh and licked the blade supporting himself on the bartop one handed. Immediately Kurogiri felt his body lock up. He couldn't move or even activate his Warp Gate. Stain turned stepping onto Tomura's rightt arm and stabbing into his left shoulder as the two fell to the floor of the bar with Stain's knife in his shoulder and the other dangerously close to his neck.

"No matter what you want to accomplish Conviction and Desire is necessary. Those without it will forever remain weak." Stain said staring down at Shigaraki.

"Oww aren't you being a little rough? Kurogiri get rid of this guy." Kurogiri tried in vain to follow Tomura's request, but still found himself immobile.

"I-I can't move, it must be the Hero Killer's quirk."

"Now that I've seen what you have to offer, I'm not impressed so I will dispose of you here and now." Stain stated as he pulled his knife forward only for Tomura's hand to grasp the blade.

"If you touch this palm I'll kill you!" Shigaraki said as Stain's knife began to crack and crumble turning to dust before Shigaraki swiped his palm at Stain causing the villain to jump back.

"I may not have anything like conviction or whatever, but I do have desire the biggest of which is Killing All Might. I hate the way people flock to garbage like him, like he's some messiah. I want to destroy their pillar of strength and watch as their crushed underneath the rubble of their own hopelessness." Shigaraki said as he gripped his injured shoulder. "The last of my wounds had finally healed and then you went and did this. You should be more considerate it's not like we have a Cleric in our party."

"So that's the extent of your character. It seems we're on opposite sides of the board, but our goals are similar. We agree that the present needs to be destroyed." Stain said sheathing his remaining knife.

"Stop messing around. Fuck off, drop dead. I'm the kind of person you hate the most right?" Shigaraki said looking at the Hero Killer.

"I was testing your mettle. I've learned that people are at their most honest when they're about to die. It's aberrant but you do have a desire, and a twisted sense of conviction inside you. It might not be too late for you, so perhaps I'll let you grow and if you turn out wrong I'll weed you out like all the others."

"You think you can get rid of me as simply as yanking weeds out of a garden?" Shigaraki hissed. At this moment Kurogiri felt his body come back under his control as he stood up straight clutching at the cut on his arm. "Kurogiri I don't want some mad Paladin in my party."

Kurogiri looked at Tomura and tried once more to get things back on track. "Tomura he will be a great ally if he joins us." Stain cut the discussion short.

"Return me to Hosu I have several more heroes to deal with." Looking between the two once more Kurogiri opened a portal as requested. It seemed like the two had come to some kind of arrangement, but only time would tell.

* * *

"_You're working really hard kid I like that." _Izuku opened his eyes and looked around seeing that he was in the familiar dreamscape where he met the previous users of One for All. He saw a man sitting there as orange light bathed the area. He couldn't make out what the man looked like, but he was pretty sure it was the same Aspect he met during his match with Shinso.

"It's you again. How come I still can't see you?" Izuku asked as the silhouette faced him.

"_You're still not ready, but you're a hell of a lot closer now. You're a hard worker really, and it's showing. You're almost there. I thought I'd have to wait until another crisis came about to meet you, but if you keep going at this pace we'll be meeting very soon." _Izuku looked at the figure before him and decided to see what information he could get about something that had been on his mind for a while.

"So, are you All Might's teacher?" Izuku asked before the figure shook his head.

"_No that wasn't me his teacher was a woman and she's in here too. She's excited to meet you even more than the rest of us." _He explained as Izuku dipped his head in disappointment. He was hoping to learn more about his mentor, but there was something else he needed to learn about.

"All Might says I will have to fight All for One in the future can you tell me anything about him?" The figure went rigid at the name before sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

"_He's a bastard who lies and uses people. He turned my best friend against me and our friends. It was almost too late before he realized how evil All for One was and helped me fight him. He ended up sacrificing himself so I could live and pass on One for All. He's powerful and a genius, you won't ever see him until he's sure he can beat you." _Izuku was feeling a weight settle in his chest as the scope of his enemy was revealed to him. The figure could apparently see this and shook his head. _"Don't worry kid unlike the rest of us you won't be alone. All of us are with you, and we'll do everything to make sure you're ready. Remember all of our power, and experience is at your hands, believe it!" _Izuku smiled as the area he was in began to fade away and he was brought into the waking world.

* * *

Melissa looked down into Izuku's green eyes as the boy woke up. "Izuku did you spend all night training?!" Melissa asked with a frown on her face. Izuku sat up slowly realizing that his head had been lying on Melissa's lap.

"No I-I stopped around midnight I think. Is it morning already?" He asked noticing the bags under Melissa's eyes. "Umm Melissa what time did you got to sleep?" Izuku asked as Melissa blushed before sighing.

"Same I think I was working on your sui- I mean I was working on a couple school projects late last night." She said not wanting Izuku to know she was working on his suit until she was done with it. "Anyway I guess congratulations are in order, because of your late night training session you've tripled your evasion score. You're a little over sixty percent now. I didn't think you'd reach this marker so soon, but I should have known better. Come on let's get you a shower and something to eat and I'll explain the next stage of your training." Melissa said as she helped Izuku to his feet the young hero stretching as he did so. He looked at the sea of rubber bullets on the floor before Melissa giggled.

"Don't worry about it." She said once they were outside and pressed a button that caused several ports on the floor to open sucking up the rubber bullets and reloading the turrets in the process. All Izuku could do was shake his head.

"The wonders of I-island will never cease to amaze me." He said as he went up to Melissa's room once more as the girl pushed him into the bathroom telling him she'd go get his clothes.

Once Izuku was bathed and dressed he joined Melissa at the dining table and saw a massive plate of eggs bacon and pancakes. "Uhh Melissa I don't think I can eat all this." Izuku said as Melissa smiled.

"Oh yes you can, I've been monitoring your body and after that all-nighter you pulled you'll have no problem putting down that plate, now eat up while I explain what comes next." Izuku looked at the plate, he was hungry, but he didn't think he was that hungry, still he didn't want to waste Melissa's efforts so he poured syrup on his pancakes and began eating as Melissa put her tablet on the table tapping the glass as a hologram came up between the two of them.

"You expressed two points of concern; one managing your speed, and two increasing your strength. With your raise in evasion I think the first step is well to being completed, which means we can now multitask into the strength portion of your agenda." Melissa clarified as she brought up Izuku's statistics to clarify. Izuku looked at the series of numbers understanding some, but the rest was Greek to him. "The rest of your training will be performed in our Gravity Chamber." Melissa said bringing up the specs on her father's inventions. "This machine is able to increase the gravity in the room up to one hundred times now seeing as you are way stronger than average I say starting you at 40G would be good. At that amount of gravity it would be like carrying a little over three tons."

For his part Izuku sat there his plate of food forgotten as he stared in awe at Melissa. "That's amazing Melissa I can't believe something like that really exists. I-island really is humanity's future." Izuku said gushing at the sheer awesomeness of the place he was in. Melissa smiled at Izuku's excitement she remembered wearing that same expression every time her dad showed off a new invention.

"Yeah, my dad built it to help astronauts train for the possibility of colonizing other planets with vast differences in gravity." Melissa said as Izuku hurriedly cleared his plate. He really wanted to see this Gravity Chamber.

"Guess you were right Melissa I was hungrier than I thought, so can we go?" Izuku asked vibrating with excitement at this new step in his training. Melissa sighed.

"Guess there's no point in trying to slow you down; otherwise you'll just go down there anyway." She said as she stretched and headed out with her tablet to show Izuku the gravity chamber. The two made their way down to the lab and over to a door with a console next to it. "Alright go on in its better if you're already inside when I turn it on." Melissa instructed. "Oh and you might want to take off any unnecessary clothing for now wouldn't want your clothes leaving bruises or tearing off you as you move." Melissa instructed as Izuku took his shirt off showing off those impeccable abs of his. Melissa felt as if the room jumped ten degrees in temperature. Once he kicked off his shoes he looked at Melissa staring at him and felt his own face heat up some.

Seeing that Izuku had noticed her staring she adjusted her glasses to break the moment. "Anyway once inside just do your normal workout routine, and don't worry I'll be right outside monitoring your vitals and everything." She said as Izuku nodded and opened the door stepping inside the large room and looking around. The entire room seemed to be made out of some material not unlike plastic but sturdier. Izuku heard a low hum start up right before it felt as if a boulder was dropped on his entire body. He dropped to his hands and knees before activating his Full Cowl. Taking a deep breath Izuku slowly gained his feet, the weight was still there, but manageable. _Alright let's train!_

* * *

Tenya Iida was walking next to the Normal Hero Manual his internship mentor. "Yeah I was kind of surprised that you chose to come to my agency, not that I'm not happy to have you, but not much really happens here in Hosu." Tenya really wasn't listening to what Manual had to say he was here for one reason and one reason only, to avenge his brother Ingenium by finding and killing Stain. Midoriya had been right about what Iida had wanted, and even though he was going against his friend's wishes he couldn't just stand by and leave his brother unavenged. "Iida!" Manual shouted bringing Tenya back from his violent thoughts.

"…S-sorry Manual what were you saying?" Iida asked as Manual looked the kid over.

"Look I know what happened to your brother, and I'm sorry, but don't let that distract you from what needs to be done." Manual said as he waved his hands to the people walking the streets. "These people need protection and it's our job as heroes to do so. We can't use our positions for personal gain that's not what heroes do." Manual said patting Iida's shoulder. "Remember that." Manual said as he started walking again with Iida' behind him.

* * *

Several days later on a rooftop Stain stood looking out at Hosu city. "This is what you brought us here for to kill more heroes? This was the important business you were talking about?" Shigaraki asked looking at Stain.

"Now you will see what conviction means. There are so many undeserving of the title of hero and no one seems to care or take notice, so I will make them notice. These false idols are a cancer, and I am the scalpel to cut it out." Stain said leaping from the rooftop into the darkened streets of Hosu.

"He has a point Tomura wherever the Hero Killer has struck crime rates drop soon after, as if the heroes are working harder to prove themselves." Kurogiri explained as Tomura scratched at his neck.

"Well that's just great the heroes are working hard, how does the Hero Killer breeding more heroes help us Kurogiri? Never mind I don't care after tonight the Hero Killer will be a distant memory." Shigaraki then pulled out a phone dialing the only number within. "Master can have a few Nomu?" Shigaraki asked before hearing his master's voice in his ear.

"…Why?" All for One asked a grin on his face.

"Because it's my right to destroy whatever I don't like, isn't that right master?" Shigaraki responded before hearing All for One's reply.

"Very well Tomura, but I'll only give you three use them wisely." As he said this three portals opened behind Shigaraki producing three different Nomu. One was a hulking brute similar to the first Nomu, but the upper part of its head was nothing but brain with no eyes. The next was a spindly one with long arms walking on all fours eyes seated directly in its brain. The last was also skinny, but walked on two legs its brain and eyes exposed much like its brethren.

"Now go Nomu destroy Hosu city!" Shigaraki commanded as the three beasts rushed out into the city to lay waste. "Let's see if your honor will survive this Hero Killer!" Shigaraki stated laughing into the night.

* * *

Tenya who was accompanying Manual once again this night rushed after the Pro Hero as they ran towards the sight and sounds of explosions. Tenya looked at the plume of smoke rising above the skyline wondering what could be the cause, but that flew from his mind as he caught a glimpse of red in an alleyway. He stopped immediately and turned ducking into the alley running full tilt down until he came face to face with the object of his hatred. Stain stood with his knife in the shoulder of the Pro Hero Native.

He turned looking at Iida. "And who are you?" Stain asked pointing his sword at Iida who slowly reached up taking his helmet off to look the Hero Killer in the eye.

"I am the younger brother of a hero you injured. His name is Ingenium and because of you he may never walk again!" Iida shouted his eyes full of anger.

"This is no place for children boy. I'll give you one chance to walk away." Stain said dropping Native to the ground.

"Run kid, get help!" Native shouted as Iida stared at Stain.

"I've been thinking about this moment every waking moment. Thinking of what I'd say to you when I found you, what I'd do." Iida said as Stain stared him down.

"And what have you decided on, if you give me the wrong answer I won't hesitate to purge you along with this filth here." Stain said as Iida pulled his eyes away from Stain to look at Native and smiled.

"I thought when I found you I'd do everything in my power to kill you and avenge my brother, but now that I'm here all I can think about is what a good friend said to me recently. I didn't want to hear it then, but in this moment it's all I can think about and I think I'm going to follow what he said." Stain looked upon Iida in confusion. A moment ago he'd seen nothing but anger and vengeance in this boy's eyes, but now all he could see was cold determination.

"He said to me. 'A hero protects people. It's not about punishing the guilty, but saving the innocent.' And it's because of those words that I can't run. I will save you sir because that's what a hero does!" Iida shouted putting on his helmet before taking a running stance.

Stain looked at Iida and smiled a wide grin. "I see, well then try your luck hero!" Stain said pointing his sword at Iida.


	19. Coming Full Circle

**A/N: Well it seems Iida has made his choice on how to handle the Hero Killer, let's see if he can follow through with his decision.**

Iida looked through the eyes of his helmet at Stain as he dug through everything he knew of the villain. He'd done as much research as possible leading up to his internship, and all he could find was that the Hero Killer was skilled with blades of all kinds and that he always had at least three victims in any given city he was. His victims always displayed slash and stab wounds, but what stuck with Iida the most was what Midoriya told him. _"Iida I've fought Stain and he uses techniques like mine." _Knowing this would give him a leg up, but not by much. He needed to make every second count.

_I don't have to beat him; I just need to get Native out of here._ Iida thought to himself as he took a running stance.

"Well come on boy come save this filth, if you can!" Stain shouted as Iida rocketed forward going for an engine powered roundhouse. Stain smirked leaping above Iida. "You know I let your brother live in hopes that he would serve as a warning to this world of fake heroes, but still nothing has changed. Maybe your death will leave more of an impact!" Stain growled as he kicked forward the spikes on the toe of his boot tearing at Iida's costume as the young hero dodged to the side running along the wall towards Native.

"_Almost there!" _Iida shouted mentally as he reached for the Pro only to have to break off as Stain appeared before him nearly impaling Iida on his blade.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Stain asked as Iida and he locked eyes. Iida grit his teeth as he looked between Stain and Native. Stain was fast not as fast as Iida, but close he couldn't rely on just his speed like he'd planned.

_I should have known that my speed wasn't enough to overcome Midoriya so why would it work against someone even more skilled? I need a plan. _Iida thought to himself as he rushed forward jumping off the wall sailing over Stain as if heading for Native again, but right as he Iida reached his zenith Iida activated his engines directing him straight down at Stain his foot coming down on the villain who blocked with the side of his sword feeling Iida's weight crash down onto him before noticing the grin on Iida's face.

"Now Recipro Burst!" Iida shouted activating his last ditch move propelling himself at Native using Stain's sword as a leaping off point the force of his acceleration snapping the villain's sword as he flew towards Native grabbing hold of the hero as Iida's feet hit the ground and they took off towards the mouth of the alley. _"I'm going to make it!" _Iida thought before feeling searing pain in one of his legs causing him to stumble and fall dropping Native as he did so. The Pro hit the ground and rolled like a ragdoll.

"That was a nice try kid. I didn't expect something so crafty from a kid like you." Stain said as he came towards the two. Iida looked down at his leg seeing the knife embedded in his flesh. "I commend your effort, it was truly heroic and for that, I will let you live." Stain said pulling a knife from one of his many holsters. "But that piece of garbage is too far gone and must be cleansed." Stain said with cold malice before hurling the knife. Iida saw the flash of light as the blade caught the light of the moon. He watched the blade move in slow motion and without even noticing it his body seemingly moved on its own flinging him over Native as he felt the knife bite deep into his back.

Iida bit back his scream clenching his jaw as a groan rattled through his teeth. "Kid stop! Get out of here I'm not worth this!" Native shouted looking at the child protecting him from this madman at the risk of his own body. Stain stood a few feet away completely shocked at what he just saw. This kid had thrown himself in the path of his blade without a second thought.

"You are worthy brother of Ingenium far worthier than your brother. I don't want to kill you. Move and let me conclude my business here. You don't have to die." Stain said as he looked up at the sound of an explosion. "That idiot, it seems you won't be the only person I kill tonight." Stain said standing over Native who was still being protected by Iida. "MOVE!" Stain shouted as Iida shook his head.

"I will not. I won't let you kill him!" Iida shouted thoughts of Midoriya in his head and the lengths to which he'd go in this situation.

"Very well child, have it your way." Stain said raising his broken sword the ragged edge of the blade catching the light of the moon before Stain brought it down only for the sword to be knocked off course by a shuriken which lodged itself in the wall across from the hero killer.

"I think that's enough Saki." Said a man standing at the end of the alley dressed in a red Kimoto with a hood covering his face and a straight cane with a jade pommel he held in front of him. Stain turned from his two captives his eyes glaring at the newcomer before recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Yoshi I see you've returned to Japan." Stain said walking forward to stand in front of the new man. "Didn't you give up playing hero after failing to kill me?" Stain questioned as Yoshi raised his head his amber eyes glowing in the dark of his hood.

"I didn't fail Yoshi. I gave you a chance to change and be better because I still believed that you could change, but seeing you here and now. I know that is no longer possible, and all the death you caused is my fault so I will take responsibility for it." Yoshi spoke calmly to his adversary. Iida stared on at the two before hearing the newcomer speak.

"Boy take that man and leave here. Don't look back or stop no matter what." Yoshi said before looking at Iida and giving a gentle smile. "Izuku would be very unhappy to see you injured." Yoshi said before without even looking he locked his cane with Stain's blade. Yoshi opened his eyes as he looked at Stain. "Leave now!" Yoshi shouted swiping Stain's sword away before delivering a punch to Stain's diaphragm. The villain gave an audible gasp as Iida slowly rose to his feet. The knives in his leg and back hindered his movement, but he wouldn't let that stop him. He placed his hand on the wall as he leaned Native against him slowly hobbling his way out of the alley to the sound of battle behind him.

"I have to keep moving. I need to get out of here and find help." Iida panted his breaths getting heavier and harder to take, but he wouldn't stop. His leg felt as if it was on fire as he felt his warm blood bleed through his suit his pant leg sticking to him like a second skin. The view of the alleyway was getting blurry, but Iida didn't stop. "A Hero protects the innocent, a Hero protects the innocent." This was the mantra Iida recited to himself to give him motivation to keep moving. Something whizzed past Iida's ear, but still Iida moved.

"A Hero protects the innocent."

The entrance to the alley was only a few feet away now Iida could see the lights of the street and hear the voices of heroes as they worked.

"A Hero protects the innocent."

Iida went to raise his foot, but the limb was numb and drug across the ground causing him and Native to fall to the ground outside the entrance. "Hey who's that?" Someone shouted as Iida attempted to drag himself further.

"There's a man fighting he needs…help."

"Hey kid, take it easy you're safe now. Someone get an ambulance here!" The same hero shouted.

"IIDA!" Iida recognized this voice as his vision slowly began to grow dark.

"Manual…I'm…sorry." Iida passed out there on the concrete surrounded by heroes as they waited for first responders while others proceeded into the alley to investigate Iida's claim about fighting.

* * *

"Tch he got away. Now what Yoshi will you exact another half measure on me again? Don't you understand, what I'm doing is the only way that the world will realize what a true hero is!" Stain shouted dropping his broken sword to retrieve a pair of knives to slashat Yoshi who skillfully dodged parrying with his cane before going for a sweep that Stain jumped into the air avoiding as he threw several knives down at Yoshi who countered with his shuriken.

"You're wrong Saki, they may not be perfect, but these heroes are doing their best to help, and among them are those who are truly heroic. You saw it just now and I know you've seen it in my student." Yoshi said looking at Stain who grinned.

"I can't deny that. Your boy possesses the heart of a true hero as does Ingenium's little brother, but for every one like them there are dozens of fakers, the balances is too far skewed, so I'll continue my righteous work until there are no fakes left, will you do what it takes to stop me Yoshi?" Stain said raising his knives as Yoshi mirrored his movement raising his cane.

"I won't let you continue this Yoshi no matter what it takes." The two stared each other down before leaping towards one another the sound of clashing metal ringing through the alley.

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the gravity chamber clutching the side of the doorway as he stepped through it and looked at the readout on the monitor next to the door 100Gs. He smiled as he looked at Melissa who handed him a bottle of water. "You did it! 100gs I can't believe it. I know you had a bit of a head start, but in four days you maxed out the machine this is unprecedented." Melissa said looking at her tablet before looking at Izuku and smiled. "You really are incredible you know that." Melissa said blushing looking at Izuku's bare sweaty chest.

"You're the amazing one Melissa. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. Our promise drove me to this." He said holding his hand to her cheek as the older girl blushed.

"Oh that reminds me I've finished your suit, well mostly finished I'll probably be up the rest of the night putting on the finishing touches." Melissa said turning to the case sitting on the lab table, before feeling Izuku grab her hand.

"Melissa…it's time." He said simply but firm in his statement as Melissa sighed nodding her head.

"…A promise is a promise I suppose." She said making her way over to the desk and sitting down in the chair as Izuku grabbed a seat across from her. "Ok go ahead tell me what you wanted to say back then." Melissa told him. She couldn't believe how long it had actually been. Izuku had been here for a week tomorrow. He'd be leaving that afternoon. On one hand it felt like they'd been together for months, but at the same time like no time had passed since she met him in her father's lab days ago, and now he'd be leaving her. It was all too much, but Melissa had to concentrate whatever Izuku had to say she wouldn't, couldn't let it affect her feelings for him.

"I have….girlfriends… six of them to be exact." Izuku said as bluntly as possible. He'd been thinking about how to say that almost constantly while he was training and he settled on being as direct and honest as possible. He'd closed his eyes as tightly as possible when he said not knowing what to expect, but after several moments of silence He cracked one eye open to look at Melissa who seemed to be sitting in a state of shock. Her eyes glazed as her mouth repeatedly closed and opened like a fish out of water. "Uhh M-Melissa?" Izuku asked reaching out to touch her, but the sound of his voice seemed to reboot the girl as she sat up straight flinching away from his hand.

"S-six of them you say. You have…six girlfriends Izuku?" Melissa asked as Izuku nodded shamefully. "So that girl you were talking to a few days ago she was one of them?" Melissa asked as Izuku nodded looking at Melissa as she worked everything out in her head. "And you want me to be your girlfriend…too?" Melissa asked as she looked at Izuku without a moment's hesitation shook his head.

"I know how it sounds, but I swear it's not like I'm some philanderer. I sincerely love each and every one of them, and I know it's only been a few days that I've spent with you Melissa, but to me it feels as if I've known you for so much longer. You're so passionate about science and you make me want to live up to all the expectations you have for me. I really like you Melissa and I want to be with you…if you'll have me." Izuku said blushing madly, but he didn't take his eyes from hers. Melissa looked at Izuku and the raw honesty he exuded was terrifying to look him in the eyes when he got like this; terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

"Izuku do you know how crazy this sounds; one man six women, no seven women counting me. That is… well to be honest it's not as weird as it sounds looking at it from a scientific viewpoint. Harems are not as uncommon as people think, but still!" Melissa said sitting down and looking at Izuku. "I want to believe you Izuku, I do but…" Melissa petered off she had no argument besides her feelings, and that just didn't feel like enough.

"I didn't inherit my quirk it was given to me."

Melissa looked up from the floor as she looked at Izuku adjusting her glasses. "Come again?" She asked as Izuku took a deep breath.

"The quirk I have now, I wasn't born with it. I was given this quirk by…" Izuku bit his lip as he tried to force the truth out into the open air. "_I'm sorry All Might!" _ Izuku lamented, but he knew that it would take a leap of faith for Melissa to trust him, and he cared for her enough to risk everything. "My quirk was given to me by Al-!"

"STOP!" Melissa shouted covering Izuku's mouth with her palms as her clear blue eyes full of tears stared into Izuku's green ones. "Just stop. I-I believe you love me and all the girls you have with you, so stop." Melissa said taking her hands from Izuku's mouth. "You were about to tell me something really painful weren't you." Her words were a statement of fact not a question. "I could see it on your face. Whatever you were about to tell me was truly painful to the point you were forcing yourself to say anything." She said as she grabbed Izuku's hand seeing the small streams of blood coming from his hand where he'd clenched it into a fist.

"If you were willing to do something so utterly painful for you just for me, how could I not believe you?" She said picking his fist up. It was so hard and rough against her soft palms. Melissa kissed each of Izuku's knuckles before covering his hand with hers. "I'm yours Izuku." She said moving forward to kiss him on the lips. Izuku received her joyfully pulling her close to him as the two kissed trying their best to pour out all their delayed passion as Melissa seemingly melted into Izuku's warm hard body taking special notice of the bulge in his pants resting against her crotch as she sat in his lap.

"My oh my Izuku is all that for me?" She asked letting her hand drift down his chest to his torso and finally to rest on the beast in his pants.

"Well you're the only one around, so I g-guess so." Izuku stuttered trying to be clever as Melissa giggled standing up as she grabbed hold of Izuku's hand pulling him after her as they rode the elevator to the home she shared with her father. She couldn't believe that this would be one of her final times with Izuku, but she couldn't focus on that right now as the doors opened revealing her home. Melissa stepped into her home looking over her shoulder at Izuku as she led him to her room. She opened the door and looked at the mess of papers and notes as well as sketches and such. She really should have cleaned up before this, but before she could lament her disorderly bedroom she was lifted into the air in Izuku's strong arms before the two fell onto her bed.

Izuku wasted no time in attacking her neck his lips dancing her along her throat as he began unbuttoning the blue button down shirt she'd worn that day chasing each button with a kiss to the newly revealed skin until coming to her bra. She blushed as Izuku looked at the plain brassiere she'd chosen to wear that day, yet another choice she'd regret as Izuku's fingers nimbly undid the rest of her shirt spreading it open as he then moved to her bra undoing the clip in the front allowing her bust to sway free of its confines.

Izuku stared at her for a moment before cupping a tit in each hand gently massaging her orbs his fingers dancing across her nipples drawing forth breathy moans from Melissa as she writhed on the bed her thighs rubbing against one another. "_Izukuuu!_" She moaned out as Izuku smiled down at her releasing her breasts for the time being as his hands moved to her pants undoing the button before sliding them down her legs revealing her creamy limbs and plaid panties. Izuku chuckled at the sight causing Melissa to blush. "Don't laugh!" She said batting him with her calves before Izuku captured one of her legs peppering it with kisses starting from her ankle and working his way up to the juncture between her legs.

Melissa could feel his breath puffing against her needy cunt. She felt his hand at her waistband before sliding her panties right off her taking notice of the string of arousal linking the article of clothing to her pussy before it snapped free. Izuku reached for his shorts he'd been wearing for his training and slid them down revealing his thick, throbbing cock standing straight as an arrow in direct defiance of gravity and pointed straight at Melissa cunt. "Condoms." Izuku said to Melissa who was lost in appraising Izuku's member.

"..W-what?" She asked as Izuku leaned forward laying his cock flush against her slit causing Melissa to shiver in anticipation.

"Do you have condoms?" Izuku whispered against her ear as Melissa shook her head no.

"N-No I have an i-implant." She said feeling Izuku's member lying against her like this was scrambling her brain barely allowing her to string words together. Izuku panted against her for a moment processing what she'd said before grabbing hold of his member and lining it up with Melissa's pussy and slowly began sliding into her folds. Melissa curled her toes at the new sensation she was feeling. It was amazing until she felt Izuku tear her hymen it stung a little, but she'd felt worse experimenting and having said experiments blow up in her face.

Izuku groaned feeling the tight confines of Melissa's pussy grip his cock massaging every inch begging for him to explode inside her, but he resisted the urge to jackhammer her cunt for the moment. He didn't want Melissa to be in anymore pain than was necessary. Looking at Izuku Melissa smiled seeing the boy holding himself back for her benefit. "It's ok I'm ready to take it all." She whispered to him before pressing her lips flush with his even going so far as to deepen it by pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting ever y inch of Izuku's mouth as he did the same to her. She could tell he had practiced as he thoroughly dominated her tongue with his own before the two pulled away.

Izuku threaded his fingers through Melissa hair feeling the silky strands flow through his fingers as he thrust in and out of Melissa's moist pussy hearing the sounds of their lovemaking drove Izuku to do more. He sat up looking down at Melissa with a smile as bright as the sun. She never wanted to be without that smile of his. Izuku pulled Melissa to his chest having her sit in his lap as he thrust up into her making her yelp as he struck her at a new angle. Melissa wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist squeezing him tightly trying to force even more of him into her cunt as she panted in his ear her hair moist with sweat lying against her back and across her forward as Izuku gripped her ass pounding her hard and fast.

"M-Melissa g-g-gonna…cum!" Izuku hissed into her shoulder before kissing it as Melissa grinned happily.

"Do it…inside it's….ok!" She gasped out before sinking her teeth into Izuku's shoulder as the boy sped up only for Melissa to then feel a flood of warmth surge into her core. Her nails dug into his back as she screamed in pleasure loud enough to wake the dead before the two fell back to the bed on their sides facing each other. Melissa's legs lay entangled with Izuku as the two looked at one another and smiled.

Izuku brushed the hair out of Melissa's eyes only for the girl to just realize that her glasses were gone. She began looking around before finding them on the floor and replacing them so she could look Izuku properly in the eye. "…Hi." She said and then burst into giggles at how absurdly small that word seemed in the aftermath of what they'd done.

Izuku joined her in a quiet giggle before responding. "Hi." He said as the two devolved into another giggle fest. Slowly the two began to drift off Izuku wrapping his arms around Melissa and falling asleep, but the older girl had only feigned sleep waiting until Izuku had drifted off before stealthily pulling herself from his embrace and throwing her blanket over him. She got to her feet nearly falling on her face as the feeling slowly came back into her legs and the sensation of Izuku's gift dripping down her leg. She blushed at the thought before getting dressed again and clumsily making her way to the lab. She had a suit to finish.

* * *

Izuku stood in the airport of I-Island holding hands with Melissa. His flight would be leaving soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop staring into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "Melissa I-." Melissa kissed Izuku stopping whatever he was about to say and pushed the case containing his new suit into his chest.

"Don't say anything it'll be too hard, besides you're wearing my property you're going to have to come back to get it repaired." She said holding his hand and stroking the red bracelet on his wrist. "Go make the world a better place." She said pushing him towards the airport gate. "And tell Uncle Might I said hi!" Melissa said as Izuku waved at her until the moment he entered the hall to the airplane.

"Of course I will. I'll be thinking about you Melissa." Izuku said as he left from view. Melissa stood there her hand slowly waving before coming to a stop and taking a deep breath before she turned and walked away.

_I'll see him again, I know I will._ Melissa thought to herself as she wiped away a few lingering tears as she headed back to her home which would feel so much emptier now.

* * *

As the plane took off Izuku jolted in his seat. "I didn't get Melissa's number!" He said in a harsh whisper falling back into his seat as he looked at his phone only to see he had an alert. Thinking it was a missed call or text from one of the girls he opened it to see Melissa's name and number added to his contacts. Izuku smiled as he shook his head. "She thinks of everything." He said simply with a big smile on his face.


	20. Clothes Make the Man

**A/N: The internships are over ladies and gents time for the kids to show off what they learned from their internships, and of course the unveiling of Izuku's new suit.**

Izuku entered the airport his duffel bag on one shoulder and his hero suitcase in his left hand. He looked around wondering if his mother had come to meet him, but was instead met with All Might in his true form. "Welcome back Young Midoirya I trust your time with Melissa was fruitful?" All Might asked chalking up Izuku's subsequent blush to his usual meekness being around a woman for so long. _If you're going to be the number one hero kid you're going to have to get over that ASAP. _All Might thought to himself as Izuku spoke.

"Uh yes All Might quite the eye opener." Izuku said as he followed All Might to their cab. Izuku thought back to his training and clenched his fist around the handle to his case in excitement he was eager to show off his growth to his mentor.

"Glad to hear that young man." All Might said before biting the bullet. "We won't be stopping at your home just yet. We have to make a detour to the hospital there are some people who would like to speak with you." Izuku's eyes widened in shock at All Might's words.

"What do you mean All Might who's waiting at the hospital for me?!" Izuku said his voice rising with anxiety. All Might looked at his charge and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Midoriya its nothing life threatening, but it is serious. I'm sorry I was asked not to say anything more. They want to tell you themselves." All Might stated as Izuku sat back taking a deep breath as the two rode in silence to Dagobah hospital. Izuku exited the car about to grab his things but All Might shook his hand. "Don't worry Midoriya I'll be waiting here for you when you're done." The number one hero said before handing Izuku the room numbers of the people he was about to see.

Izuku walked up to the hospital desk asking for directions to the first room he was to visit before heading that way. He stood in front of the door before giving a knock and was put at ease by the voice he heard telling him to come in. Izuku opened the door and looked at Iida lying in a bed with a book in his hand and his bandaged leg propped up on pillows. "Midoriya I didn't expect you so soon. You must have just gotten off the plane. I wish you hadn't rushed over here right after your trip you must be exhausted!" Tenya stated worried for his friend's physical wellbeing.

"Iida what happened to you?" Izuku said taking a seat in the chair next to Iida's bed. The taller boy sighed before looking at Izuku.

"Straight to the point then, very well Midoriya as you probably guessed I didn't take your advice. I went on my internship fully intending to hunt down and avenge my older brother. You know the saying "those who go looking for blood tend to find it" and I did." Iida said swallowing his throat suddenly dry. "I rehearsed what I would say to the Hero Killer when I met him, what I would do when I came face to face with him, but when I did the only thing that came to mind were your words. How a hero is supposed to protect people and my anger and thirst for vengeance seemed so miniscule in the face of your words. All I wanted was to save Native and I did." Iida said looking over to Izuku. "I know I shouldn't have gone after Stain he could have easily killed me and would have if not for your master." Iida said causing Izuku to pop his head up as he looked at Iida.

"Master Splinter was there?" Izuku asked clutching the necklaces he wore at all times.

"Yes he was and he saved my and Native's lives. Without him we'd be dead I'm sure of it." Iida said looking at Izuku. "I wanted to see you before school started because I want to tell you how thankful I am for you. If not for your words that day I would have gotten myself killed without avenging my brother or saving Native. I would have died a truly pointless death, so from the bottom of my heart I thank you Midoriya and I swear to live up to the ideal of what a hero really is going forward. " Iida said bowing as well as he could. He didn't want to tear the stitches in his back.

Izuku sighed placing a hand on Iida's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're ok Iida, so how injured are you?" Izuku asked as Iida sighed.

"All things considered I got off pretty easily. I took a knife to the back, but it didn't damage anything vital some of the doctors think that was on purpose. I was also stabbed in the leg that one I'm told will have some lasting nerve damage. It can be healed with surgery, but I'm going to wait until I've become the kind of hero my brother would be proud of. I caused a lot of trouble for Manual because of my selfishness this is my punishment, and I accept it." Iida stated looking at his bandaged leg as Izuku put his hand on Iida's shoulder.

"Iida I think you should get the surgery now after what you told me there's no way your brother wouldn't be proud of you." Izuku said looking at Iida. "Sure you started off wrong, but you realized that and decided to do the right thing in the end. That counts for a lot." Iida looked down at Izuku's praise and coughed wiping his eyes.

"Thank you for that Midoriya I'll think on it." Iida said to him a lot on his mind.

Izuku stood up and looking at the other room number on the piece of paper All Might gave him now aware of whom the person in said room was. "Well Iida I hope you get better and I look forward to seeing you at school." He said opening Iida's door. "Also you'll be on trash duty for the next week Class Rep's orders. It's your punishment." Izuku said looking over his shoulder with a grin as Iida mirrored it.

"It is what I deserve. I will not let you down!" Iida said getting some of his robotic movements back as Izuku left with a chuckle heading to Master Splinter's room and giving a knock once there.

"Enter." Said his master's voice as Izuku opened the door and walked in seeing his master lying in a hospital bed staring out the window. "Welcome back my pupil." Master Splinter spoke as Izuku took the seat next to his bed.

"It's good to see you Master. I must thank you for saving my friend's life first and foremost." Izuku said about to bow in gratitude before Splinter stopped him looking at the green haired young man.

"There's no reason to thank me Izuku. What I did was simply clean up my own mess. Saki was my responsibility to deal with and instead I procrastinated and let him run wild. Saving your friend was part of my repentance as was this." Splinter said raising the stump where his left hand had once been. Izuku stared at the bandaged stump for what seemed like hours as his mind refused to process what he was seeing.

"Master Splinter you hand is gone." Izuku said dumbfounded as he looked at Splinter who wore a gentle smile.

"Thank you for that astute observation Izuku." Yoshi teased his youngest pupil. Izuku's mind finally caught up with the present before he started spouting words.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter I didn't mean to say something so stupid. I mean I'm sure you can get a new one what with the advancements in prosthetics." Izuku said before remembering a certain young scientist he was quite familiar with. "In fact I can make a call to someone who I'm sure would be more than happy to help. Here I'll call her right now." Izuku said fishing out his phone before Splinter snatched it from his hand and giving a flick to his forehead for good measure.

"That is unnecessary Izuku after all even with one hand I can still beat any of my students." Master Splinter said chuckling as Izuku composed himself.

"What happened to Stain, Master Splinter?" Izuku asked as Yoshi thought back to that night.

* * *

Splinter raised his cane blocking Stain's knives before driving his palm into the villain's stomach causing him to fly back as Stain launched his knives at Yoshi who dodged to the side running along the wall going for a roundhouse kick that Stain ducked under turning around to drive his knife into Splinter's back, only to receive a face full of blinding powder. The Hero Killer gripped his face as he stared at the blurry image that was Splinter.

It was this momentary distraction that lead to Stain's downfall as he didn't react in time to stop the heroes from surrounding him. "Sir please step back!" A female hero said as she stepped in front of Yoshi as she looked at the hero killer.

Stain rubbed his eyes as he made out the shapes of various heroes. "Well come on then if you think you fake heroes can stop me. Only one hero is worthy of taking my life!" Stain shouted stepping forward as the heroes rushed in. Stain jumped into the air kicking off from the wall as he spun past the group of heroes his knives flashing like lightning as he cut across each one. They were nothing more than glancing blows, but Yoshi knew what would happen as Stain licked his blades the heroes fell to the ground limp.

"Now it's over!" Stain shouted bringing down his blade on the nearest hero, but was stopped as his blade bit deep into the left wrist of Hamato Yoshi nearly severing it entirely.

"I won't let you Oroku Saki!" Shouted Splinter as he jabbed several points of Stain's body the villain felt all his strength leave his body as he fell onto his back.

"Yoshiiiiiiiiii!" Stain yelled his voice echoing off the walls of the alley.

* * *

"They took Saki away after that, and I was brought here. There was nothing the doctors could do to save my hand, but I don't regret it. The way I see it losing a hand to pay for my mistake all those years ago is a small price to pay. They also were planning on arresting me until they found out I had no quirk, so they had to let me go, though I did have to convince them not to arrest Rapheal as he threatened to beat their heads in if they came near me." Splinter said with a chuckle placing his hand on Izuku's head. "I'm sure your friend told you that your words motivated him to be a real hero. I feel the same way Izuku. Watching you grow over the years has led me here. I thought I would have to kill Saki in order to right my wrong, but you showed me there was another way, and for that I thank you." Yoshi said bowing his head to Izuku whose eyes overflowed with tears as he gripped his master's hand.

"You're welcome Master Splinter!" Izuku gasped.

Izuku walked out of the hospital getting back into the taxi with All Might. The number one hero said nothing simply patting Izuku on the back as the two rode to Izuku's house.

* * *

The next day the students returned to UA each excited to tell the others of what happened during their internships. Izuku walked into class looking at Iida who felt his gaze and raised a hand in greeting. "Midori how was I-island?" Mina asked slinging an arm over his shoulder as the boy started at her sudden appearance.

"Oh um it was nice I learned a lot." He said blushing as Mina smiled at him.

"Oooh I bet you did you'll have to tell me all about it better yet you should show me." She said with a predatory grin as Izuku smiled as well looking past her locking eyes with Momo, Jiro, Tsuyu, Ochaco and he assumed Toru as well before making his way to his desk as Aizawa entered.

"Welcome back you had better learned a lot from your internships, because your first class will be a test of your recently acquired knowledge. Get into your suits and meet All Might at training ground Gamma." Aizawa stated sipping from a juice pouch as the students got ready for their next class.

Izuku came out of the locker room in a full body suit with green wrist and ankle bands along with a green belt around his waist to the curiosity of his fellow students. "Did something happen to your suit Izuku? I thought your brother Donnie made a new one for you?" Ojiro asked while the girls of the class stared at the skin tight body suit with dragging tongues seeing Izuku had put on more muscle over his training.

"Oh no, but Melissa Shield made a new suit for me contained in these wrist and ankle bands and belt. Engage." Izuku commanded as lights came to life on the green accessories. The wrist bands expanded spiraling up his arms all the way to his shoulder and down around his hands, while the ankle bands climbed up his legs and around his feet and the belt expanded linking up with the armor on his legs and arms before coming up as a faceplate covering the lower half of his face. Izuku's armor had a spiral pattern on his arms and legs looking similar to combat wrappings, while the armor on his torso was layered all the way up to his faceplate. The armor was primarily an Emerald green with spirals of black on his arms and legs with his face plate being black as well.

All of 1-A was astonished at the Izuku's new suit. "What the hell?! That's amazing man!" Denki commented looking at Izuku's armor with what one might call green with envy.

"I agree Izuku your armor is truly state of the art." Iida agreed feeling a little under dressed compared to his friend. The faceplate around Izuku's mouth split apart sliding back so he could talk clearly.

"Thanks guys Melissa calls it the Full Armor." He said as All Might clapped to get the students' attention.

"**Now, now children let's stay focused. We have an assignment today." **All Might said but on the inside he was a little peeved. _Oh man I didn't know Melissa could do stuff like that. Dave you've been holding out on me!_ **"Anyway today's lesson will be a race there will be four five member races. I will be somewhere in training ground Gamma the first person to reach me after I send the distress signal is the winner. Simple enough wouldn't you say?" **All might asked as the students nodded with excitement.

"**Very well let's begin with Sero, Midoriya, Ojiro, Iida and Ashido." ** The Symbol of Peace stated before heading into the training field. As the first five waited for All Might to send the signal Izuku turned seeing Mina's eyes on him no doubt inspecting his suit.

"Hmm it kind of reminds me of All Might's Bronze Age suit. Mina approves." Ashido said giving Izuku a thumbs up as the distress signal went off. The five immediately took off with Iida and Sero taking the lead right before a bolt of green lightning raced past them.

"Hot damn look at Midoriya go!" Kirishima said as Izuku leapt nearly half way into the training ground in one single bound landing on a walkway of pipes before running across them with ease bouncing throughout the training field with complete control.

_This is perfect! I can't believe it feels so light it's like it's not even there. Thank you Melissa! _Izuku thought to himself as he jumped between the walls to his objective.

"Oh man he's even faster than before and he's not even using his Snake Cowl thing." Kaminari said hardly able to keep up with Izuku as he moved from one screen the next. Standing next to him was Bakugou who grit his teeth.

_While I wasted my time with that asshole Best Jeanist Izuku jumped ahead of me again, and he wasn't even doing hero work! _Katsuki thought to himself as he watched Izuku sail through the air and landed at All Might's location far ahead of his classmates. Seeing that they had a few moments before Sero arrived All Might turned to Izuku.

"**You've really made amazing progress Young Midoriya I'm glad to see Melissa was able to help you become your best self at this point in time." **All Might said giving Izuku a thumbs up as Sero arrived a bit disheartened.

"Oh man I thought this was my time to shine first Todoroki and now you Midoirya am I just around to be someone's prop to show off?" He asked as Iida arrived.

"Chin up Sero you managed to take second place that's nothing to be ashamed of!" Iida said adjusting his glasses as Ojiro and finally Mina arrived.

"Well looks like we're bringing up the rear this time around." Ojiro stated as Mina smiled with a shrug.

"Can't win them all." She said as All Might draped the winner belt around Midoriya.

"**Good job to you all I'm amazed at the progress each of you has made." **The symbol of Peace declared before allowing the students to leave the training ground to make way for the next set. Izuku looked at his suit this would be his first time trying it on and it had felt like a second skin to him. Melissa had really gone all out with it.

"I have to call Melissa and tell her how great the suit feels." He said smiling.

* * *

After class Izuku along with the rest of his classmates were going to the cafeteria. Izuku walked next to Ojiro and Kirishima the trio trying to come up with a good time to meet up for training before Katsuki appeared in front of them his eyes on Izuku's. "Don't think you've won Izuku you may have gotten in a little training, but that's not going to help you catch up to me!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku grinned.

"Looks like you're a little worried Katsuki didn't get much action during your internship?" Izuku said needling Katsuki a little which was new to the blonde.

"I trained under one of the top ten heroes while you played in a lab there's no chance you can beat me!" Katsuki retorted as he walked away. Kirishima looked at Izuku and chuckled.

"You two really get along." The redhead said as Izuku shrugged.

"Better than we used to anyway." He responded as they took their seats at table.

"So Izuku are you concerned with what the final exams may be?" Ojiro asked eating his bowl of rice as Izuku scratched his cheek.

"I'm more anxious about the physical part of the exam. Who knows what they're going to test us on?" The green haired hero said as he sliced off a piece of Katsudon eating it slowly as he ran through several different scenarios.

"Yeah that is problematic." Iida said as he sat down next to Izuku. "All we can do is prepare as best we can." The taller boy stated before a feminine voice caught their attention.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I heard from an upperclassman that the final exams are always robot fights like the entrance exams." The girl in question had long ginger hair with teal eyes. "Sorry I overheard what you guys were talking about. My name is Itsuka Kendo from class 1-B." she said introducing herself before Monoma appeared at her shoulder.

"Kendo what are you doing that was our hard earned advantage over class A!" He shouted in the girl's ear before he was whacked over the head falling unconscious.

"Don't worry about him he's just…himself." Kendo said waving as she walked away.

"Well that's a big relief for me!" Denki said creating a small line of electricity between his fingers. "If we're fighting against robots I don't have to worry about holding back." He said snapping the electricity off his fingers.

"Tell me about it, that was my biggest concern too." Mina said as she smiled with relief fist bumping against Kaminari. Izuku wore a calm smile, but on the inside he was a little disappointed he'd really wanted a test to show off his skill.

_Oh well guess this test will be easy after all. _He thought to himself.

* * *

After school that day the teachers met to discuss the upcoming final exams. "As you know with the recent increase in villains lately we need to up the difficulty of our final exams to better teach our students. With that in mind I left it to Aizawa to determine the student pairings for which teacher. Aizawa if you would." Principal Nezu said as Aizawa stood up.

"Alright I've put some thought into each pairing based on their skill level, personality, and overall cooperativeness. The first team will be Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu. Their overreliance on their quirks needs to be addressed if they're to grow, so I'll be their opponent and will erase their quirks." Aizawa said before continuing on his list. "The next team will be Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. I believe the two of them are the backbone of the class and their competitive nature will be a major hurdle as far as working together. All Might it will be your job to correct this." Aizawa said as Toshi nodded.

"I understand Aizawa."

"Good the next teams will be Denki and Mina VS you Principal Nezu those two aren't taking things serious enough often underestimating the gravity of things because their quirks are so destructive. I'd like you to show them that first impressions aren't everything. Thirteen will face Yuga and Ochaco your black hole will present a unique challenge to both of their quirks. Mic will be against Koji and Kyoka since you all use sound I figure you'd be best to handle those two. Ectoplasm facing Tsuyu and Fumikage both are well rounded students so dealing with your quirk will make them think out of the box. Midnight Vs Hanta and Minoru, Snipe will be taking on Mezo, and Toru, Cementoss will be against Rikido, and Eijiro both of them are aggressive and need to learn that retreating is sometimes the only and best option. Finally Power Loader will be overseeing Tenya and Mashirao." Aizawa looked up at his fellow teachers. "Any questions?" The teachers shook their heads.

"Alright then let the final exams begin." Principal Nezu stated slapping his paw on the table.


	21. Peaches and Cream

**A/N: Now for the action!**

Izuku checked his bag for probably the third time since he left the house. He was currently on his way to Momo's house the girl had put together a study session for Kaminari, Mina, Mashirao, Kyoka, and Sero and had asked him to help her with it. He felt kind of bad having to miss on studying with Iida and Ochaco, but as Class Rep it was his job to see that his classmates got all the help he could give them and if Momo the number one student in class was asking for help with supporting their classmates he couldn't refuse.

Izuku knocked on the door to Momo's house and found it opened by none other than the girl herself. "Oh Izuku glad you could make it." She said opening the door fully showing off her casual clothes. She was dressed in a short sleeve white shirt and Capri pants. "Come on in." She said as Izuku stepped past her smelling her perfume. It put him in mind of peaches and that brought a smile to his face.

"You really take after your namesake." He said as Momo cocked her head to the side at his comment. "You smell like peaches." He clarified making the rich girl blush as she fanned her face.

"Well I mean you see I wasn't sure what to wear. I didn't want to wear something too noticeable after all it's not just the two of us." She said putting some hair behind her ear as she looked at the ground blushing. "Is it too much?" She asked looking up at Izuku bashfully who smiled stroking her head.

"Not at all, I love it." He said smiling at her as she mirrored the action the two walking towards the dining room where Momo had set up a miniature classroom. "Quite the setup you have here Momo, so what can I do to help?" He asked looking back at her as Momo took a deep breath.

"Well you seem to be pretty good at English so I thought you could help everyone in that." She said as Izuku nodded.

"That works; my dad works overseas, and taught me a little English while I was growing up, so it's pretty natural for me now." He said taking out his English textbook.

"Umm while we wait is there anything you need tutoring with? I know you had study plans with Ochaco and Iida and I'm sorry for making you come here. The least I could do is helping you with what you needed to study." She said moving closer to him as Izuku thought about that.

"Don't worry about it Momo I'm Class Rep it's my duty to see my classmates succeed but if you're sure I could use some help with Geometry." He said fishing out his geometry textbook.

"Wonderful let's get started then!" Momo sat down excitedly next to Izuku barely an inch of space between them as the two dove deep into Geometry. Izuku couldn't help, but notice the proximity of Momo, and it was distracting him a little the scent of peaches, the heat radiating off her the feel of her breath as she leaned in close to explain something. Just when he thought he was going to crack there was a knock at the door.

"I-it's probably everyone else I'll go get it while you set up!" He said jerking to his feet as he walked to the door. Behind his back Momo frowned. _So close!_ She thought to herself as she watched Izuku round the corner to get the door.

Izuku opened the door seeing the rest of the study group there. Sero and Denki's eyes widened at seeing their class rep there. "What the, Midoriya what are you doing here? I didn't know you were studying with Yaoyorozu too." Sero said only for Denki to grip Midoriya's collar.

"Or maybe you're here for another reason something more illicit maybe?! A tawdry affair between Class Rep and his subordinate? Midoriya you swine!" Denki shouted before Jiro stabbed him with her earphone jack vibrating his entire body.

"Don't be stupid obviously Yaomomo needed help with tutoring all of us so she called in Midoriya." Jiro said giving Izuku a wink as they all filed in. Izuku released a slow breath of relief as he followed everyone inside.

The study session began well enough with Izuku taking Mashirao and Sero to help with their English while Momo took on Denki, Mina, and Kyoka. Momo and Izuku sat on one side next to each other as they looked over their respective tutees work. Shortly in Izuku noticed Momo playing with his leg dragging a finger up and down his thigh, it was cute and he didn't mind, but Momo steadily grew bolder, going from a finger, to three, to her whole hand, from stroking his thigh to gripping it and sliding closer to his groin. It was getting harder and harder to ignore or play it off.

At one point Momo reached for his cock stroking it through his pants causing him to gasp loudly. Ojiro looked up at Izuku an eyebrow quirked. "You alright Izuku?" Ojiro asked as Izuku nodded.

"Uhh yeah just you know really impressed with Yaoyorozu's home!" He said blushing fiercely as he nodded energetically. Mashirao didn't seem to buy it, but Sero certainly did.

"Tell me about it I've only seen homes like this in movies." Sero agreed. Izuku was thankful for Sero cosigning his lie, but he didn't have time to feel guilty as he felt something that needed his attention more. Momo unzipped his pants with a flourish slipping her slender hand into his pants like a viper into a crib and grabbed hold of her prize manipulating his dick as surely as any puppeteer.

Izuku bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he looked over at her and was astonished to see she was acting completely normal as if she wasn't playing him like a fiddle as she corrected Denki's paper here and there.

"So Midoriya is this the way you're supposed to write this?" Ojiro asked passing his paper to Izuku who looked it over trying and failing to ignore the expert hand job Momo was giving him.

"Oh umm no you chose the wrong right. Instead of writing 'Right this way.' You wrote-!" Izuku gave a low moan as Momo stroked the very tip of his dick smearing his pre across the head of his cock.

"Yo Midoriya you're really red are you ok?" Sero asked having been listening to see if he had maybe gotten that question correct, but noticed Midoriya's bright red face and labored breath.

"N-no I-I'm fine." He said sitting up a little straighter as Momo relented for the moment allowing him to compose himself. "Yeah I'm fine as I was saying. Instead of right you used rite as in a ritual." Izuku said writing both words out to show to Ojiro who nodded.

"Oh I got it thanks." Ojiro said correcting his answer and making a note of that. It was at this moment Izuku felt Momo resume her motion ramping him up to another orgasm, but just as before she stopped short keeping him on a razor's edge never allowing him to completely compose himself, but also not pushing him to the point he'd actually climax. By the end of the study session Izuku was a ball of sexual frustration a slight breeze could bring him to climax at this point.

"Man I feel bad for Midoriya tutoring us must have really taken it out of him." Sero said as they were ushered out by Momo saying she'd see to Izuku and with the assurances of the other girls the boys were convinced to leave with them. As they left Mina gave a look at Momo and shook her head.

"What a naughty rich girl you are." She said shaking her head with a giggle as she left. Momo also gave a giggle as she walked back to the dining room finding Izuku catching his breath before looking at her, and the look he gave nearly caused her knees to buckle.

"That was reckless Momo! what would have happened if we got caught?!" He shouted exasperated. "That was a bad idea I can't believe you did….that?" He asked looking at the blush on her face as she clutched a hand to her mouth. "Momo?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Go on tell me how bad of a girl I am." She said huffing lightly and now Izuku learned what was hidden, behind Yaoyorozu's perfect girl façade; the face of a slight masochist. Izuku swallowed feeling a twinge in his overworked and unrewarded cock. At any other time he might have thought better of this, but at this point his dick was in control and there was nothing he could do about it. Izuku stood up and walked towards her.

"You empty headed rich girl did you think I wouldn't get you back for that stunt you pulled!" He shouted as Momo jumped her legs quaking as she stared at Izuku.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mea-."

"You shut your mouth when I'm talking in fact why don't you put it to some use." He said pushing her to her knees. Momo yelped a little feeling the strength of Izuku's grip on her shoulders as she was forced to stare down his dick.

"Yeah that's better." He said before tearing open her shirt and snatching her bra off letting her breasts jiggle and sway freely. "Now wrap those around my dick you cow." He whispered as Momo did just that squeezing his dick between her breasts sliding them up and down his length as she licked at his tip. Her pussy was so wet right now she was sure her panties were soaked to the point there would be a puddle on the floor.

Izuku gripped Momo by her ponytail as he thrust in between her heavy tits. The feeling of Momo's breasts around his dick was heaven as he thrust faster forcing Momo down on his cock until burying his dick in her mouth and cumming hard. The first shot coated the back of Momo's throat causing her to cough as she pulled off Izuku's cock as it splattered her face and breasts in his cream. Momo lay there on the floor her body twitching as her orgasm rocked her soaking straight through her clothes. Izuku dropped to his knees immediately feeling bad.

"Oh Momo I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean!" Momo pressed her hand to his lips and smiled.

"That was most glorious Izuku, we really should do this more often." She said sitting up as she drug her hand through Izuku's mess taking finger into her mouth to savor his taste all Izuku could do was stare at her and wonder how she hid this side of herself so well.

* * *

Soon the days of the final exam began Izuku and his class gave it everything they had looking forward to the practical the easiest part of the test or so they thought. Izuku lead his class to the training field each dressed in their hero suits where they found the majority of UA's teachers waiting for them. "Deku what do you think all the teachers are here for?" Ochaco asked as Izuku rubbed his chin.

"Hmm maybe they'll be judging us like in the entrance exams." He proposed before Principal Nezu stepped forward.

"Now as you all may have found out or surmised the practical exam is usually held with robotic villains similar to the entrance exams.  
That is not the case here." Nezu said shocking the students, but none more so than Denki and Mina who had considered themselves in the clear as long as they passed the practical knowing they could let loose on dummy villains. "With the rise in villain activity we thought it prudent to step up the intensity of our final exams as well. Instead of mechanical adversaries you will be broken into pairs to face one of the teachers you see here."

Most of the student's jaws dropped the exceptions were Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki. "Sir isn't this a bit much you can't honestly expect us to succeed here I mean you are all pros, we don't stand a chance!" Kaminari said looking at his fellow students seeing varying degrees of agreement throughout.

"We do expect you to overcome this, and you either will or you won't." Aizawa said bluntly silencing any further objections.

"Don't give up just yet students you haven't heard the parameters of the test yet. They are exceedingly simple all you need to do to pass the test is A: clamp these handcuffs on your opponent in any way you can, or B: exit the training ground through the designated area. You will have thirty minutes to accomplish either. You see sometimes fighting a villain head on isn't the best course at times you need to consider getting reinforcements or retreating. The choice will be you and your partner's whether to stand and fight or run and get help." Nezu said.

"And have no fear children to make things a little fairer each of us will be wearing these ultra-compressed weights that will equal a quarter of our body weight, so it will be possible to overcome us, but that doesn't mean you should completely ignore the possibility of escape." All Might explained as Aizawa stepped forward.

"I decided who would be partnering with whom, and which teacher you would be facing so first up will be Kirishima, and Sato VS Cementoss. The rest of you are free to either strategize with your partner or watch the battles in the monitoring room. As such the teams are as follows. Tokoyami and Asui Vs Ectoplasm, Iida and Ojiro VS Power Loader, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu VS Myself, Uraraka and Aoyama VS Thirteen, Ashido and Kaminari VS Nezu, Jiro and Koda VS Present Mic, Hagakure and Shoji VS Snipe, Mineta and Sero VS Midnight, and finally Bakugou and Midoriya VS All Might. Any of you who don't pass will not be able to go to the summer camp over the break and will be forced to take remedial classes."

At this announcement a shout of joy could be heard from the shortest person in class as he looked at Sero. "We have but one mission Sero; to strip Midnight of every inch of clothing!" Mineta explained.

"You're such a scumbag you know that." Sero said following after his partner as Izuku and Katsuki looked at one another.

"Just stay out of my way Izuku I don't want you messing with my victory over All Might." Katsuki growled as Izuku smirked.

"Get in your way, just try to keep up Katsuki by the time you get there I'll have already won." The two boys looked at each other with a confident grin before Katsuki turned away and Izuku made his way to the monitoring room finding Ochaco there along with Recovery girl.

"Deku I thought I'd you'd be here soon. Strategizing with Bakugou didn't work out." She stated knowing how that would go with the explosive blonde.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah I didn't even ask looks like it'll be a race to see who can pass the test first." He said eager to show his mentor how much he'd learned over his internship.

"Well the same thing happened with me and Aoyama. I think he's better off strategizing with his cape than me." She said with a giggle as the match started. "So do you think Kirishima and Sato are going to pass?" She asked as Izuku rubbed his chin watching as Kirishima and Sato rushed in barreling through Cementoss' concrete barricades.

Izuku sighed shaking his head. "Not with this strategy they're not. Cementoss' quirk is nearly inexhaustible so going at him head on was not the best choice." He said as Recovery girl nodded.

"Correct young Midoriya those two are both literally and figuratively banging their heads against a wall." And as if to prove her point Sato and Kirishima were swallowed by cement leaving nothing but their heads sticking out of the ground.

"Dang that sucks." Ochaco said feeling sorry for the two boys as the next match soon began with Tokoyami and Tsu taking center stage. "I'm sure Tsu and Tokoyami can take this right?" She asked a little worried for her friend as she looked at Izuku.

"Well the two are suited for each other. Dark shadow being a close to midrange quirk and Tsu being great at every distance the only problem I can see is getting to the real Ectoplasm." Izuku stated as they watched the match ending with Tsu and Tokoyami employing a rather sneaky tag team move to capture Ectoplasm.

Tsu blushed heavily as she looked at a camera. _I hope Izuku didn't see me do something that gross._ She thought to herself as she and Tokoyami left the field.

The next team was Iida and Ojiro. "Come on Ojiro and Iida." Izuku said looking at the screen. He knew Iida wanted to prove himself after what happened with Stain, so Izuku was hoping he'd put that knowledge to good use and Ojiro had been working really hard in their sparring sessions. "They'll win this." He said simply as Iida and Ojiro performed another team attack with Ojiro being hurled outside the battle grounds. "YES!" Izuku shouted happily as Ochaco smiled gently looking at Izuku getting so excited for his friends' victory.

_He cares so much how could I ever think he wouldn't have room for me in his heart? _She asked herself as Momo and Todoroki came on screen. "This is going to be tough for those two I can see why Mr. Aizawa pitted them against himself." Izuku said as Recovery girl confirmed this.

"Each of these matches has forced you students to confront a glaring weakness, such as Sato and Kirishima's endurance limits, but the real test is how you overcome this." Recovery Girl stated as Todoroki was captured by Aizawa leaving only Momo left.

* * *

Momo was running as fast as she could trying to think of what she could do. _NO this isn't good I can't think of anything. This is just like the sports festival! _She thought before stopping. "Just like the sports festival I couldn't think and lost. I would have lost Izuku there and then if Mina hadn't won. No I can't let that happen again I won't lose!" She shouted to herself stopping her running and heading back to Todoroki. She'd make sure the two of them passed no matter what, this would not end up like the Sports Festival again.

* * *

"She stopped panicking and is thinking clearly now." Izuku said looking at Momo with a proud smile as she and Todoroki pulled off a rather ingenious victory over Aizawa.

"Well looks like it's my turn now. I won't let Momo show me up!" Ochaco stated leaving the monitoring room to meet up with Aoyama as they faced Thirteen. Izuku watched as Ochaco willingly let go of the bar she'd been holding onto to avoid being sucked away by Thirteen. He swore he felt his heart drop as at the last second Thirteen closed her Black Hole only to then be pinned and handcuffed by Ochaco.

"Way to go Uraraka!" Izuku shouted as Iida who'd just joined him smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Seeing our Class Rep so invested in his fellow classmates makes me proud to be in Class 1-A." Iida said as Izuku blushed grateful that Tenya took his enthusiasm in such a professional way.

Next was Mina and Kaminari and Izuku was disappointed at their loss, but not surprised. Mina and Kaminari weren't taking things as seriously as they should have just because the principal was a seemingly helpless individual. "They say knowledge is power for a reason." Izuku said with a nod as the next match began.

It was an incredibly slow start with Jiro and Koda being pinned down by Present Mic's far reaching voice, but Koda and Kyoka managed to pull out a win over the speaker hero, though Recovery Girl was incredibly disappointed in Present Mic's performance. Izuku couldn't help but smile a little. Even the teachers were being evaluated it seemed.

The next match was a bit of a toss-up in Izuku's mind. Snipe was incredibly skilled and unlike either of the students was perfectly capable of defeating them from long range. "Those two might be in trouble." Izuku said, but surprisingly Snipe assisted in his own downfall by throwing down a smoke grenade and being distracted by Shoji allowing Toru to get in close and cuff him, though without some embarrassment on the pro's end. Izuku couldn't tell what exactly happened, but from Snipe's movements he seemed to be in a bit of a pickle.

Izuku admittedly did not have much hope for this pairing. If anything Sero might have to pull both their weight just to pass, but shockingly it was Mineta who won it for both of them. "Wow guess even Mineta has his moments of true heroism." Izuku said with a proud nod as the girls in class shook their heads.

_Even a broken clock is right twice a day._ Was the unspoken consensus of the girls in class, but with the end of that match Izuku knew it was finally his turn. He walked out of the monitoring room and made his way to the training field finding Katsuki already there. Izuku engaged his Full Armor as he stood next to his rival each staring at the door before it finally opened allowing them in. Izuku's face plate slid into place with a metallic clink as the two stepped forward into the sight of their next match with one another.


	22. Final Exam Finish

**A/N:**

Izuku and Katsuki stepped into the training ground. It was another cityscape and they had entered on the main street and at the other end they could see the exit gate, but right in front of it was All Might. He stood proudly his fists on his hips and a wide smile on his face his blue eyes sparking at them. **"Come heroes and don't hold back!" **To drive his point home All Might slammed his first forward causing a burst of wind to rocket down the street shattering the windows as it rocketed towards the two heroes in training.

Bakugou seeing the incoming attack drove his foot forward bracing himself as he looked at Izuku and watched as Izuku cocked his fist back and then drove it forward wind shooting to collide with All Might's wind the two pressures collided and shot upwards punching a hole in a passing cloud. All Might stood up fully his smile unshaken. _He's already able to counter with air pressure his training really did pay off. _All Might thought before deciding to engage the two. All Might launched himself forward at Izuku and Katsuki.

Katsuki looked at Midoriya and grit his teeth. "You're not going to show me up Izuku!" Katsuki shouted as he exploded into the air towards All Might. Izuku summoned his Full Cowl green lighting arcing around his body as he jumped into action as well dashing down the main street to meet All Might. Izuku went for a roundhouse kick towards All Might as the hero leapt over the intended blow with ease green lighting arced around the two as All Might sailed upward to meet Katsuki who answered with an explosion, but All Might was prepared for this as he launched another air pressure punch forcing Katsuki's explosion back into his face and driving All Might towards the ground in order to deliver a kick to Izuku who dodged the blow by back flipping away as All Might slammed into the pavement sending out deep cracks that traveled across the street and up some of the buildings.

Izuku dropped to his feet and dashed forward in an instant to connect with a full powered punch, but as the blow connected he saw his fist squarely in All Might's hand. **"You'll have to do better than that hero!" **All Might shouted as he spun with Izuku just in time to slam him into Katsuki batting the blonde boy away tumbling down the street before hurling Izuku in the opposite direction watching him slam into a wall. Izuku coughed harshly the wind being driven from his lungs at the blow.

"_I-I can't even land a blow All Might really is amazing!" _Izuku thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see a portion of railing at him. His eyes bucked as he went to dodge, but the railing pinned him as its torn portions embedded in the wall trapping him there.

"**Now then that should hold you for a moment." **All Might said turning and shooting his hand out to grab hold of Bakugou's face, but to the pro's surprise Bakugou unleashed a barrage of explosions. _**Most people would recoil at having their faces grabbed, but not you Young Bakugou. You're dogged determination is admirable, but even so. **_ All Might released Bakugou to float in the air for a moment before launching a punch at the boy.

Izuku from where he sat pinned against the wall saw everything happening in slow motion. _Come on move! _He shouted to himself grabbing hold of the railing and pulled feeling the metal twist and bend before snapping apart allowing Izuku to move with lightning speed arcing down the street and leaping above All Might and slamming his foot down on the Pro's arm driving him to the ground before spinning and catching All Might with a kick to the chest using the Pro to launch himself away grabbing hold of Bakugou as the gained some distance.

All Might coughed as he rubbed his chest. _That was a pretty good hit young Midoriya. _All Might thought to himself catching some of his lost breath as he stood up. Izuku landed with Katsuki before dropping the latter on the ground. The blonde shot up glaring at Izuku. "What'd the fuck you do that for you bastard I didn't ask for your help!" Bakugou shouted as Izuku looked at him.

"I know the only reason I did that was because I didn't want you to pass out and not see me win this." Katsuki's eyes bucked at the cocky garbage Izuku had said to him.

"The hell you will I'm going to be the one to surpass All Might here and now not you, you fucking ninja nerd!" Izuku looked at Katsuki dead on for a moment before speaking.

"Prove it then." He said simply before the lightning around his body snapped to a red hue and began to waft off his body. The lights on Izuku's wrists changed from green to red. **"Secondary form activated." **The suit spoke before the armor around Izuku's legs and arms disengaged the wrapping around his arms began binding around his hands enforcing his fists as the same transformation took place on his feet reinforcing the armor there as well. "Full Armor Snake Cowl." Izuku stated before shooting towards All Might, the hero could barely keep track of Izuku's speed as he dodged to the side of Izuku's punch his arm and fist sailing by.

_Too straight forward Young Midoriya. _All Might thought to himself. He'd seen Izuku's fighting styles and the boy was a crafty fighter always thinking two steps ahead so a straight forward punch like that was unusual, but easily avoided. All Might surmised before receiving a fist to the left side of his face throwing him to the right into Izuku's stretched arm effectively clotheslining the hero as he was sent sailing into a nearby building. Izuku's arm retracted as he turned to where All Might landed. "That's my new technique thanks to my training. Python Ambush Smash, no matter where you go it'll catch you."

* * *

From in the monitoring room the students of class 1-A looked on in awe at what they were seeing. "Is this even real how can they be this strong?" Sato said swallowing as he looked on. The class watched as Izuku's fist stretched past All Might a complete miss, but then it bent to the right gaining speed before bending back towards Izuku and All Might and then turned once more to slam into the hero's face. Not just Izuku, but Bakugou as well Bakugou had been battered pretty good, but he still came back for more almost instantly it was insane.

"Even my twinkling can't stand next to their aurora." Aoyama said feeling so inadequate. Todoroki clenched his fist looking at Midoriya as he faced off against the number one hero with a smile.

"I have to get stronger." Shoto said clenching his fist.

* * *

Bakugou stared at Izuku he seemed so far ahead right now. Bakugou clenched his fist and slammed it into his face and shook his head. "No I won't lose to this nerd, not now not ever!" He shouted standing up and rushing forward as All Might stepped out of the hole in the building he'd made wiping his cheek.

"I see you've made a lot of progress Midoriya, but will it be enough I wonder." All Might said before appearing right in front of Izuku and slamming his fist into his stomach or so he thought as he saw Midoriya's arms brought up to block the blow and just as he went for a second punch Bakugou grabbed hold of Midoriya's shoulder snatching him out of the way so he could blast All Might full in the face.

"Get out of my way you fucking nerd!" Bakugou shouted as his explosion went off causing all Might to slide back before he cleared the smoke just in time to dodge another punch by Izuku, and remembering what happened last time he dodged away from the next punch which came from above slamming into the ground as All Might stepped back and turned dodging an explosion from Bakugou and went for a back fist only for his punch to be countered by Izuku's.

All Might smirked. _They're not working together per se, this truly is a competition between them to see who can take me down first as such it's hard to tell who's going to make what move. _Izuku knew that there was no way Katsuki would work with him, so by goading him into competing with him he spurred Bakugou into action, from there it was just Izuku's methodical mind to keep from hitting Bakugou and Bakugou's instincts on when and where to take advantage of any opening All Might gave.

All Might danced from another explosion from Katsuki before countering another ambush punch from Izuku the shockwave blowing away the smoke as he pulled Izuku forward and drove his fist into the boy's stomach driving him back, but as Izuku flew back Katsuki grabbed hold of him and spun launching him back at All Might with explosive force. Izuku threw back his hands before bringing them forward and having them cross over one another like a DNA helix to slam into All Might's crossed arms forcing the hero back before he threw his arms wide knocking Izuku off as the boy flew from his view All Might's eyes widened at the massive wall of explosion coming at him.

_I see, Izuku was just Bakugou's distraction, but that thinking is too simple. _All Might thought as he clenched his fist and slammed it forward. "**TEXAS SMASH!"** All Might shouted as he punched forward his wind pressure carving a hole straight through Bakugou's explosion forcing it apart before hearing a click and looked seeing Midoriya at his side panting heavily as steam jettisoned from his armor.

"You're under arrest All Might!" Izuku panted leaning on the hero as All Might smiled and then laughed out loud.

"**Well done young Bakugou and Midoriya your teamwork was exceptional!" **The hero laughed as Katsuki walked up.

"Don't get cocky Izuku you were only able to do that because of me, so it's my win!" Izuku turned to Katsuki and smiled.

"Thanks for the help Katsuki I couldn't have done it without you." Izuku said with a smile as Bakugou took a step back not expecting Izuku to say that.

"Yeah well remember that!" Katsuki said as walked past Izuku. All Might clapped Izuku on the back.

"**Good work Young Midoriya I'm proud of you. Not only have you made this power your own, but also have found a way forward with your friend." **Izuku smiled as he watched Katsuki walk away and smiled.

"It's all thanks to you All Might." He said returning the hero's smile before leaving as well.

* * *

Several days later the results of the final exam were announced by Aizawa. "I'll just tell you who failed, the list is shorter infer from that who passed." Aizawa announced before speaking out the names of those who failed. "Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari, Rikido Sato, Eijiro Kirishima, and last Hanta Sero." Sero flopped forward onto his desk in disappointment while Mineta wore a righteous smile. _This is karmic justice Sero you got to lay on Midnight's lap the whole test! Repent! _Mineta thought to himself.

"Now it was stated that those who didn't pass the final exams could not attend the training camp…  
That was a necessary deception in order to push you to your breaking point." Aizawa stated as Iida slapped his hands on his desk.

"You are continually shaking my faith in hero society Mr. Aizawa I'm nearing my breaking point!" Iida said emphasizing each word with an air chop. Ignoring Iida's outburst and the subsequent cheers of those who failed, Aizawa continued.

"But make no mistake failure is still failure and there are consequences to it. Those of you who failed will be put through remedial classes as well as training during the summer camp so much so you'll wish you were dead." Aizawa said chilling the jubilation of his class in an instant. "Now that that's been said let's begin class."

* * *

At the end of the school day as class 1-A was packing up to leave a conversation was struck up between the girls. "I wonder where the training camp will take place I'd like to pack accordingly." Momo said wondering what gear she should bring as well as what kind of clothing to pack.

"Hmm you have a point the teachers are being really hush, hush about it which leaves us in the dark as well." Tsuyu responded.

Toru smirked as she clapped her hands. "Then why not go shopping to fill in some of the gaps." Toru suggested to which the other girls agreed.

"Well I do have the time what with UA's condition that we are not to leave on any trips my schedule which included my family's trip to Italy has suddenly opened up." Momo said pouting a little. She'd intended to invite Izuku on her trip as well. A whole summer with her beloved a girl could only dream.

Ochaco's mouth fell open at this statement. "What is your life!?" She asked swooning at the wealth of her classmate.

"Did I hear something about a training camp shopping spree? I could use some more weights." Kirishima said as others around the class began to ask about the trip as well.

"I could use some night vision goggles, for…extracurricular activities." Mineta said rubbing his hands together.

"And I'll need proper footwear for the outdoors." Iida responded.

"Well it's settled then how about all of class 1-A go on a shopping trip together. What do you think Class Rep?" Toru asked clamping around Izuku's arm pressing it between her breasts causing the boy to blush.

"Umm sure sounds like a good idea." He admitted as the classroom door opened to Katsuki's exit.

"Count me the hell out!" He shouted slamming the door behind him.

"Well nobody asked him anyway." Toru said glad nobody could see her sticking out her tongue.

Taking his stance as Class Rep Izuku turned to the remaining members of class 1-A. "So how about this Saturday we meet up at the mall to go shopping?" He asked before everyone agreed to the idea and said their goodbyes for the day.

* * *

Izuku entered the mall with the rest of his class as they all looked around finding something of interest. "Alright since everybody has different things they need how about we break into teams and meet back in like two hours?" He asked to which everyone agreed and paired off to find the things they needed. Izuku looked around seeing that everyone was gone. "Hmm what should I do?" He asked thinking about what he might need for the training camp. "Guess I could use some new shoes and maybe wrist and ankle weights. "Yeah that's a good idea." He said turning head to head to the sports shop and bumped into a man in a hoodie.

"Oh excuse me si-."

"You're from the sports festival right?" The man asked cutting him off and slinging an arm around his neck pressing his fingers to the back of his neck. "I'm a big fan." Said none other than Tomura Shigaraki. "Don't make a scene I just really wanted to have a chat maybe get an autograph you disgusting heroes are all about showing off to your fans right?" He asked glaring at Izuku with a chapped smile. Izuku's mind was racing thinking about how he could get out of this. From what he knew Shigaraki's quirk could rot his throat in moments before he could even call up his full cowl.

"Sure I don't mind." Izuku said smiling broadly reminiscent of All Might and that pissed Shigaraki off even more. He hated this kid, he really did.

"Come on then let's have a seat." Tomura whispered.

* * *

Ochaco was walking with the other girls as they all entered a clothing store as she listened to Mina talk. "So what gets guys going?" Mina asked before answering her own question. "Seeing girls wearing clothes they picked out especially panties." Mina whispered causing several blushes. "This is the perfect opportunity I'm pretty sure Midori is by himself so all we have to do is get him over here and have him choose some panties for us and boom we've got him." Mina said slapping her fist into her palm.

"But umm how do we get him over here? It's not like Izuku is going to just walk into a girl's clothing store on his own." Jiro said as Mina shook her finger.

"Of course not that's why we have to throw him some bait." She said pointing at Ochaco.

"What me why me?" She asked not that she was against the idea, but she wasn't sure why Mina would pick her.

"Simple you're cute and innocent. Unlike me, Tsu, or our resident rich masochist over here Izuku wouldn't suspect you of setting him up." Mina said poking Ochaco's cheek as Momo huffed at such a crude nickname. "Just flash him that adorable smile and that cute blush and he'll go anywhere with you." She said before pushing Ochaco out of the store. "Now lure that beast here!" Mina said waving her off before turning to her compatriots. "Now, where are the thongs?" She said with a devious smile that made the remaining girls shiver and wish they were with Ochaco.

* * *

Ochaco pouted for a moment before smiling glad she could be the one getting Deku even if it was for a trap like this. She soon found him sitting at the fountain with some guy in a hoodie who had his arm draped around Izuku rather possessively. "Deku?" She asked drawing both their attention.


	23. Purpose

**A/N: Well looks like our two heirs are about to have a heart to heart what conclusion will they come to?  
Jeho2860: I plan to have six characters in total, with one popping up very soon, and yes the Harem is complete unless something strikes my fancy like with Melissa Shield. I never intended to put her in the harem, but it just seemed too good to pass up.**

Tomura Shigaraki sat in the Mahjong bar looking at the TV in the corner and on every channel was something about Stain and his capture, not only that they were saying that his Nomu were a part of Stain's plan to frighten the city of Hosu. "This is fucking ridiculous!" Shouted Tomura throwing the remote and watching it shatter against the wall. Kurogiri sighed knowing he was going to be the one to clean that up as well as buy the replacement.

"Tomura you must calm down." Kurogiri said before Tomura rounded on him.

"You don't understand Kurogiri those were my Nomu that was my plan and now everybody thinks that the league of Villains works under Stain. I refuse to let that stand!" Tomura hissed scratching his neck fiercely before the door to the bar opened and through it stood the Underworld Broker Giran.

"Knock, knock I come bearing gifts." Giran said before stepping aside to reveal a girl and a young man. The girl had light blonde hair done into a pair of buns at either side of her head and glowing golden eyes wearing a large sweater nearly covering the navy skirt she wore. The boy was tall with black hair and blue eyes; his body was a patchwork of burn scars as he wore a white t-shirt under a long sleeve black shirt with a high collar and jeans with nondescript shoes.

"These are your newest recruits. They were moved by the Hero Killer and wanted to join the league. Well go ahead introduce yourselves." Giran said as the girl bounced forward a large grin on her face.

"I'm Himiko Toga nice to meet you Mr. Handy Man." She said excitedly practically vibrating with joy. "I want to join your league and meet Mr. Stainy. Come on please let me join, let me join!"

The boy in stark contrast to his compatriot spoke calmly in an almost lazy fashion. "I go by Dabi and are you really following the will of Stain?" Dabi asked. Tomura looked between the two before settling on Dabi.

"What was that, at least the psycho could introduce herself properly what's your real name Patchwork?" Tomura growled as Dabi rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll tell you that when you've earned my trust." Was Dabi's reply which immediately set Tomura off. He was already in a bad mood and having these two assholes show up in his bar going on and on about Stain hadn't helped matters.

"Tell me now." Tomura demanded getting to his feet. Dabi only stared at Tomura not even bothering to respond. Tomura growled. "That's it you two are done. I don't need people like you in my league!" He hissed.

Giran shrugged as he lit a cigarette. "It's whatever to me, as long as you pay my finder's fee." The Broker said stating his priority.

Tomura lunged forward as did Dabi and Toga each having their attack warped to a different part of the room. Kurogiri intervened seeing that communications had broken down rather quickly. "Tomura please we could use these two, just think about the future of the league for a moment." He said as Tomura pulled his hands from Kurogiri's warp.

"I'm over this, you two better be gone when I get back!" He shouted grabbing his hoodie by the door before walking through it and slamming it behind him.

"Oh man that was scary I thought I was going to die!" Tomura squealed happily.

"You're insane you know that right?" Dabi said to the girl. "He's all show there's no way someone like him was acknowledged by Stain." Giran having just put out his cigarette looked at Kurogiri.

"Are you sure he should be leading this group. He seems a little….immature for something like that." Giran said as Kurogiri looked at him.

"It is our master's will, and Tomura has come a long way evinced by his departure. He may not like it but Tomura knows what he must do." Kurogiri explained to Giran who shrugged.

"Like I said as long as I'm paid. I don't care."

* * *

Tomura wandered through the city gritting his teeth and scratching his neck as he thought about what had happened recently. _This is all that kid's fault if he hadn't stopped me at USJ I wouldn't need to go to that asshole Giran to get more people. If only we had killed All Might!_ Tomura looked up seeing the mall in front of him. He hated malls it was nothing more than a gathering for idiots. The people coddled by the fact that heroes will always save them. _Maybe killing a few people here will make me feel better. _He thought before entering the structure.

As he walked around he caught sight of the object of his fury. There he was that kid just standing there in the middle of the mall not a care in the world. How easy it would be to kill him right here and now, but as Tomura approached Izuku a thought ran through his mind. This kid might actually have the answer to his question so instead of decaying him on the spot he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and brought him to a bench by the fountain to talk. "I was going to kill you, still might actually, but there's something you might be able to help me with." Tomura rasped as Izuku glared at him his mind running a mile a minute to think of how to get out of this, but for now he'd just have to play along.

"Well what is it?" Izuku asked as Tomura scratched his neck.

"You see everybody's been on and on about the Hero Killer in fact they think my Nomu were a part of his plan to kill more heroes. Everybody's acting like what I did at USJ didn't even happen. Why is that? We're both just killing what we don't like so what's the difference, why is everybody so captivated by him!?" Tomura growled gripping Izuku's neck tightly causing the young hero to grit his teeth against the pain. "So what's the answer?"

Izuku had never planned to actually answer Tomura, instead hoping to buy time while Tomura droned on, but as he listened to the maniac he found that it was a truly legitimate question. What was the difference between Tomura and Stain? "Purpose I think." Izuku answered from his gut. Tomura looked at Izuku as if he'd spoken a different language.

"Purpose? Explain that." Tomura said as Izuku coughed gathering his thoughts.

"Everybody has something they don't like about the world, and most of them just accept it rather than change it, but when someone does fight to change it that resonates with people, even if they go about it the wrong way you can't help but respect them for it. Stain didn't like the way heroes act, and thinking that he acted to change it. It was a horrifying and monstrous solution, but even so he affected change, but you, you just want to kill and destroy for the simple purpose of destruction. You have no goal, even if you had killed All Might at the USJ you would have just moved on to another hero you didn't like. That's not a goal, you're just a dog chasing car after car." As Izuku explained this to Tomura he found this also held true for himself.

Right now Izuku was chasing after All Might's shadow, but what would he do once he caught it he had to have a purpose beyond just filling All Might's shoes. As Izuku found his own epiphany Tomura muddled over what the boy had said. _A dog chasing cars am I? _He asked himself. _Affecting change, a purpose? What is my purpose? _He asked himself and as he thought about it he came to a conclusion. _Destruction is my purpose, I will continue to destroy everything I hate, and I'll use the Hero Killer's ideology to do so. How do you like that Stain, you'll help me the man you considered unworthy do unspeakable acts all in your name, first of all being the destruction of All Might!_

Tomura laughed a little garnering the attention of Izuku who looked at the twisted smile on Tomura's face. "Thanks you really helped me out there. I thought there might be something wrong with my way of doing things, but it turns out I was just in my head too muc-."

"Deku?" Izuku tore his eyes away from Tomura looking at Ochaco standing there and his heart felt as if it stopped in his chest. Seeing her standing there just a few feet from Tomura it wracked his mind with thoughts of her death. Tomura hurriedly let go of Izuku.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't know you were here with your girlfriend." Tomura said aloud, but in a whisper. "If you follow me I'll kill every person I run across until you catch me. I'll leave a nice trail of mangled bodies for you to follow." He said standing up and walking away into the crowd. Ochaco ran towards Izuku gripping him tightly.

"Izuku are you ok, who was that?" She asked as Izuku continued to stare at Tomura's back.

"Shigaraki what is All for One planning?" Tomura without even missing a step or turning around responded.

"I don't know." As he disappeared into the crowd. Izuku coughed rubbing his neck he could still feel Tomura's hand there like a phantom limb wrapped around his neck.

* * *

Izuku stood with the rest of his class as the mall was searched by the police for any sign of Shigaraki, but that was all background noise as Izuku's mind was absorbed in one thought. _How could I let this happen? I should have sensed Shigaraki, Master Splinter trained me to always be aware of my surroundings. What if Shigaraki hadn't come after me, but one of my friends or worse one of the girls!_

Jiro who had been standing near Izuku looked over at him and felt her entire body go cold as sweat broke out over her at the look Izuku had on his face. His green eyes seemed completely black devoid of any kind of warmth or compassion he was known for. His mouth bore a deep frown that told a lot for someone who was fixated on always smiling. She didn't like that look and poked Izuku in the arm with one of her jacks in hopes of jerking him out of that state.

Izuku jumped rubbing his arm as he looked at Jiro. "What was that for Jiro?" He asked looking annoyed, but the look he'd had earlier was gone making Jiro wonder if it had ever been there to begin with. "Oh sorry about that I was just trying to get you out of your funk." She said rubbing the back of her head as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah sorry I have a lot on my mind." He said as a police officer came up to Izuku asking to speak with him. He waved at Jiro before leaving as the young girl wondered about the look Izuku had on his face and hoped she'd never see it again.

* * *

Izuku rode home in a cab with his mother as he thought about what happened today. Seeing her son in such a state Inko placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Izuku these things happen, but I'm glad you're safe." She said as Izuku shook his head.

"No mom I let my guard down. I should have been more observant; I can't let something like that happen again. I need to be ready for anything." He said slapping his palm on his thigh as his mother shook her head.

"You can't be everywhere Izuku, you're not a god, you just have to do your best and I'm sure that'll be enough, and remember you're not alone anymore. I know you felt alone for a very long time growing up, but there are people who want to help you." She said rubbing his head as they rode home.

* * *

The next day Izuku was standing outside the bus at school as his classmates climbed aboard and after taking roll twice he climbed aboard last and took a seat next to Toru as the invisible girl grabbed hold of his arm pulling it against her side happily. Izuku felt a stinging sensation on his neck and looked back locking eyes with Mineta who mouthed the words. "_Et tu Midoriya?"_ Izuku sighed knowing that would be a hassle to deal with later as the bus ride began.

"I wonder where the camp's at." Kirishima said.

"Hmm maybe it'll be at the beach littered with babes." Denki said as thoughts of bikinis rolled through his mind.

"Not even in your wettest dreams zap trap." Jiro said popping Denki's bubble.

As the children speculated for the trip the bus soon stopped at a cliff overlooking a forest. "Thank god finally a bathroom break!" Mineta screeched running off the bus and looking at an empty Cliffside. "Where's the restroom?" Mineta asked as a car pulled up next to the bus and out came two women. They both sported skirts and cat ears and paws.

"Hello children we are… The Wild, Wild Pussy Cats!" The two said in unison striking a pose for the students.

"Oh yeah I know these guys." Izuku said before going into a lengthy explanation of who the Pussy Cats were before Pixiebob grips his face.

"We're young at heart don't forget it." She hissed as Izuku nodded. Taking over for her compatriot Mandalay began to explain what this was.

"Well children welcome to your summer training camp, which is at the lodge at the base of this cliff. All you have to do is make it through our Beasts Forest, but know that if you don't make it by noon you won't get anything to eat. This land is owned by the Pussy Cats so you are free to use your quirks as much as you like." Mandalay explained to the nervous kids.

"Aww come on this is just a joke let's get back on the bus." Denki said starting to run towards the bus only to have Pixiebob shift the ground under their feet and throw them over the side depositing them in a dusty heap at the base. Mineta jumped up from the pile of bodies and ran into the forest.

I need to find a tree or a bush or something!" He shouted and just as he found a place to go he heard a loud growl and turning around came face to face with a large rock lizard. "I don't need to go anymore." Mineta said as the stone monster launched itself towards him its maw open wide.


	24. Brick by Brick

Mineta stared down the throat of this monster of stone. Many things ran through his mind as warmth ran down his leg, just then the world was yanked to the left and the creature before him blurred.

Iida gripped tight to Mineta's collar as he snatched the small boy out of the way of this creature hearing it crash into the tree Mineta had been standing in front of to pee. Iida hadn't even realized he was moving until he'd gotten right next to Mineta only then did he have the presence of mind to grab hold of the boy. Iida landed his feet skidding on the dirt. _Damn I should have worn my high traction boots I bought at the mall. _Iida thought as another stone monster appeared. It had horns similar to a triceratops and a sharp stone beak that was looking to peck at Iida.

_I-I can't get out of the way I don't have any grip!_ Iida thought as he continued to skid right towards the deadly beak only for the creature's head to burst apart in a cloud of dust and chunks of rock as the body crumbled to the ground. Iida came to a halt holding Mineta who was clutched to Iida's chest like an infant chimp to its mother's breasts as the two looked back seeing Izuku pulling out of his stance shaking dust from his blackened fist.

"Are you two ok?" Izuku said walking up with the rest of the class.

Iida nodded prying Mineta off his chest as he looked at the remains of the stone beast. "It's hollow, guess they're not alive." Iida said as more crashes could be heard as other golems appeared advancing on the students.

"All that means is we don't have to hold back." Bakugou said walking forward as each student prepared to fight as they began plowing through the golems. Izuku took a moment to look at each of his classmates knowing where they were before taking drastic measures.

_I need to get my focus back be aware of my surroundings and everyone else. I won't be caught off guard again._ He swore as he took the tie from his uniform and tied it around his eyes before taking off his jacket and shirt tying the two around his waist and walking forward into the melee. _Take everything in, Listen, feel the air against your skin, smell for the scent of turned earth._ Izuku dodged to the left before sending out a punch shattering the creature next to him before raising his arms just in time to block a punch from one of the monsters and shatter it's skull with an uppercut kick.

Bakugou looked from the stone beast he'd just blown to bits taking notice of Izuku fighting blindfolded. "You shitty nerd you think you can outdo me!?" He shouted before closing his eyes and sending out blasts in several directions as he rushed forward.

* * *

From their perspective on the cliffside Aizawa, Mandalay, and Pixiebob watched the student's progress. "Oh you cheeky so and so, if you're going to do that, then I'm going to do this! Where do you think you're going girly get back here!" Pixiebob said to herself as she manipulated her golems against the students. Aizawa watched with a pair of binoculars taking notice of his students and how they dealt with this obstacle. As he expected Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya were the front runners, but amongst the three was Iida. _Obviously his run in with the Hero Killer has caused him to grow, it couldn't have happened at a better time in my opinion. Coming off of such an experience he'll be more open to our training. _Taking down the binoculars Aizawa smiled.

"I can't wait to mold your minds."

* * *

The students began to filter out of the forest in various states of disarray. Izuku took off his blindfold wiping sweat from his forehead as he panted. His body hurt, but the pain was worth the learning experience. On his left stood Iida with his pant legs torn below the knee as he placed his hands on his knees panting, next to Izuku on his right was Todoroki shivering slightly as steam erupted from his mouth, and finally to Todoroki's right Bakugou stood standing tall, but panting as his shirt and coat were thrown open.

"Well done you only got here an hour late, we're really impressed, especially with you four; I think I'm going to keep you!" Pixiebob said as she circled Iida, Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki. Seeing this the girls of the class acted as Toru moved and bumped into Izuku as he stumbled away from Pixiebob's grasping paws.

_Keep your hands off our Izuku! _Was the overarching thought the girls had staring at the blonde heroine. As Izuku rebalanced himself he noticed a kid standing off to the side. Seeing a chance to avoid Pixiebob he walked up to the boy in shorts a white t-shirt and a horned worker's cap. "Hey I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out as the boy pulled back and punched only to catch air as Izuku stood to the side of his punch. "Hmm let's try that again. I'm Izuku, and you are?" He asked for the boy to take another swing at him repeating the action as Izuku easily avoided his blows.

Growling the boy turned away from him and stalked off. Izuku stood up straighter watching the boy go as Mandalay walked up next to him. "Nice try, that's Kota my nephew. Don't take his attitude personally he's… going through some things." Mandalay explained as Izuku looked at her and nodded accepting her explanation before heading back to his class as they all entered the lodge they'd be staying in over the summer. After getting settled the students came down for dinner. The food was truly delicious thought Izuku though he couldn't take his eyes off the young boy sitting by himself with a scowl on his face.

"Are you worried about him Midoriya?" Jiro asked having snagged a seat next to him on his left. Izuku turned to her and shrugged.

"Kind of he seems so angry, and kind of sad. I'd like to talk with him more, but I don't think he likes me very much." Izuku said letting his worries out to the earphone girl who looked at him and smirked.

"You're just too nice for your own good you know that." Jiro said patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get him to come around, you're pretty stubborn in your own way." Jiro said as she went back to her meal leaving Izuku with a smile as he finished his own meal.

* * *

After dinner the guys were in their room preparing for the bath. "Hey Izuku are you coming with us to the bath?" Ojiro asked looking at Izuku perform handstand pushups.

"I-in a minute Mashirao I'll catch up later." Izuku grunted out as Ojiro sighed.

"You're a real workhorse you know that." Ojiro said leaving the room and heading to the bath. Izuku jumped up from his handstand position landing on his feet as he took a deep breath as he hefted the wrist and ankle weights he'd strapped on before the camp began.

"This is nothing compared to the gravity chamber. How am I supposed to keep up my regiment under normal gravity?" He asked as the thought of the gravity chamber brought with it the memory of Melissa Shield. "I haven't called her in a while. I should check in." He said a pulling out his phone and dialed Melissa's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hi stranger it's been some time." Melissa said barely holding back her excitement from hearing Izuku's voice. "So what's up?" She asked as Izuku smiled hearing how cheerful she always seemed to be.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about you, and I thought I'd check in and see how you were." Izuku explained leaning against the window as he stared out at the darkened forest.

"How sweet you were thinking of me. Nothing's going on over here really. I don't think my dad's conference went well, but he won't tell me what happened, so there's that. How about you, any new developments?" She asked as Izuku thought about what had happened since he'd returned.

"Nothing really, oh I wore the Full Armor you didn't tell me it was so light, it feels like it's not even there." Izuku said before hearing Melissa laugh.

"Only you would think that Izuku, it feels light to you because you are able to withstand a hundred times earth's gravity. Anyone else who puts on that suit probably won't be able to move well if at all, but I'm glad you like it. There are no problems or concerns?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.

"Nope not any that I could see, but as much as I'd like to keep talking with you Melissa I need to hit the bath and get ready for tomorrow. Mr. Aizawa promised tomorrow he'd put us through hell and I believe him." Izuku said as Melissa pouted.

"Alright I understand, but call me again soon…when you're alone." She whispered huskily into the phone making Izuku's neck burn.

"S-sure um bye." He said and after hearing her response hung up and shook his head before gathering his toiletries and headed to the bath. Izuku came down the hall seeing the twin openings one marked with a red sign for women and the other marked with a blue sign for guys. He entered under the blue sign into the changing room and undressed before heading into the bath proper. He couldn't really see because of the steam, but the bath seemed emptier than it should be with thirteen other guys in it, but he assumed it was just the thick steam obscuring his fellow males.

Izuku sat down in front of the shower heads and began to scrub himself down before beginning to wash his hair and closed his eyes. As he sat there with his eyes closed he felt someone behind him and press their chest against his back. "Come on guys don't fool around in the bath." He said pressing his hand against the person's chest and gave a push only to hear a definitely not masculine yelp. Izuku's eyes bucked open as he stared at a completely nude Jiro with her hands pressed to her chest.

"K-Kyoka!?" Izuku shouted looking at the girl before noticing the other girls lounging around the bath.

"Nice of you to join us Midori why don't you come over? The water's fine." Mina said splashing a little water in the bath. Izuku didn't know where to look there was nothing but bare feminine flesh in front of him.

"W-wh-whaaaaat!?" He shouted as the girls giggled happily.

"Nice going with the signs Toru ribbit." Tsu said giving Toru a high five.

"Y-y-you thought I was a guy." Kyoka said falling to the floor and covering her face. "I pressed my chest against you and you thought I was a guy!" Jiro shouted looking at Izuku angrily.

"Kyoka, its n-not what you think!" Izuku said as the sound of Mineta's voice rang out. "Oh no if he sees me here the guys will murder me!" Izuku said getting up and heading for the door only to spot Kota up on the wall successfully putting an end to Mineta's scheme before catching sight of the girls and being shocked into unconsciousness and falling towards the other side of the wall. All thoughts of him being discovered in the girl's bath went out of Izuku'd head as he shot his arm out grabbing hold of Kota before he could fully fall and reeled him back towards the girl's side and himself.

"Oh my gosh is he ok?" Jiro asked all thoughts of her embarrassment gone as she looked at the unconscious child.

"I-I think so I'll take him to Mandalay." Izuku said wrapping a towel around his waist before bolting from the girl's bath glad for the reprieve. He had no idea what the girls had planned for him by switching the signs around.

"I need to have a talk with them, I understand they want to spend time together, but that was dangerous!" He said to himself as he arrived at the lounge where he found Mandalay.

"Um Ms. Mandalay Kota had a little accident in the bath. I don't think he's hurt just…stunned." Izuku said laying Kota on the couch as Mandalay checked him over.

"Thanks for bringing him here. We were told that the physical embodiment of lust was in your class, so I asked Kota to keep an eye out." Izuku nodded thinking of Mineta and shaking his head at the living grape's antics.

"Mandalay if you don't mind me asking, why does Kota always seem so angry?" Izuku asked as Mandalay sighs.

"Kota's parents were heroes you may have heard of the Water Hose Duo?" She asks to which Izuku nods.

"They were a pair of heroes who specialized in rescue right. They fell in the line of duty I heard." He explained to which Mandalay nodded.

"It was all over the news and though everyone said they died a hero's death to Kota it was like his parents left him behind. Kota doesn't like heroes because to him heroes are just people willing to leave behind the people that care about them." Mandalay explained as Izuku rubbed the back of his head. That was a lot to take in. For as long as Izuku could remember he'd loved heroes and couldn't imagine a kid looking at this world filled to the brim with them and not love them.

"You should get dressed you might catch a cold." Mandalay explained bringing Izuku to notice that he was basically parading around in a towel. His face erupted in red as he realized he'd been having a conversation with an adult woman while practically naked.

"S-sorry!" He shouted bolting out of the room as Mandalay watched him go and then looked at her nephew.

* * *

The next morning class 1-A gathered in front of Aizawa as he began to explain the purpose of this training camp. "You have all experienced several extreme moments during your time at UA, and I'm sure all of you feel as if you're much stronger than when you first enrolled. Why don't we have a demonstration of how strong you've gotten from our Class Representative. Midoriya throw this ball with all you've got." Aizawa said tossing the ball to Izuku who looked at the ball and nodded before calling up his full cowl and rearing back hurled the ball as hard as he could. There was a sonic boom as the ball left Izuku's hand and rocketed through the air at such a speed it sheered itself apart raining bits of metal across the forest.

Aizawa looked at his scanner as error read across it and then at Izuku. "Ok that was a mistake on my part." He said before retrieving another ball and tossing it to Bakugou. "Alright Bakugou throw it." Bakugou looked at Aizawa and then glared at Izuku before throwing the ball with all his might. The ball soared to a distance of 709Mt. Bakugou looked at the screen then his hand before clenching it and growling to himself.

"See what I mean the only progress you've made is mental. You're minds are more developed and geared towards hero work, but your quirks are lagging behind. The purpose of this training camp is to have your quirks expand as well. Like building a house brick by brick we'll strengthen your quirks." The students nodded ready for what Aizawa had in store.

* * *

Shigaraki sat at the bar swirling his drink as he thought about his new plan. "Every time I think about what's going to happen I can't help, but smile." He said to himself as Kurogiri cleaned a glass.

"I was quite surprised with this plan Shigaraki, it's good to see that you're thinking of the long game now." Kurogiri complimented as Shigaraki smiled.

"If you're surprised at this, wait until you see what's next." Tomura stated holding up a picture of Izuku and Katsuki before placing one in each hand as his fingers came into contact with the photos they slowly began to crumble away.

* * *

Dabi stood in a shadowy recess along with the fellow members of the Vanguard Action Squad as Toga appeared. "Tomura's shipment arrived there's enough for everyone!" She said excitedly as Dabi nodded.

"He's finally working towards Stain's philosophy; he might be worth working under after all."

"Who gives a damn!? When do I get to kill people!?" Shouted a hulking figure in a black cloak and mask. Dabi looked at the figure and shook his head.

"Just shut up and wait alright you'll get your chance soon enough." Dabi said looking out at the forest before them. "It's time we knock the heroes from their pedestals."


	25. Your Hero, Your Sun

**A/N: The stage is now set the villains are closing in and the heroes are working hard.  
Fanboy200: Well I can't tell you which user will be appearing, but I can tell you it's not Natsu, but good guess.  
Exodus12345: Don't worry the fight with Muscular will be satisfying I assure you, Izuku will get to strut his stuff with him no doubt.**

Class 1-B led by Vlad King walked through the forest yawning. It was just a little past sunrise the star barely having risen above the horizon. As they walked they could hear voices and what sounded like screaming. "What are those idiots in class 1-A doing now?" Monoma asked as they came out of the tree line seeing the students of 1-A in various states of physical exertion.

"I wouldn't call them idiots Monoma after all Class A has had the spotlight for the entire first semester. This training camp to strengthen your quirks will see to it that class B will be the headliners of the second semester." Vlad King explained as the full quartet of the Pussy Cats made their debut striking a group pose.

"Umm Mr. Vlad how are we going to be trained, there's like forty students here?" Kendo asked as the Pussy Cats took over the explanation

"Don't worry your precious heads about that with all four of us here training forty kids is a walk in the park. That's right we'll be taking over your training now, try not to bawl your eyes out after we start. I'm Ragdoll my quirk is Search and with it I can keep track of a hundred people." Said Ragdoll her eyes bright as she laughed at the students.

"That's right all of you with strength quirks get over here! I'll tear your pitiful quirks apart and turn them into something amazing at my boot camp!" Shouted Tiger as he pointed at several other students who were each performing various exercises. "Midoriya show me what you've got!" Shouted Tiger as Izuku dropped down from a tree having been doing inverted sit ups. He landed going into his snake cowl and shot off an ambush smash his fist rocketing straight towards a tree only to turn left and then continue further into the forest avoiding tree after tree his fist accelerating until it slammed straight into a large oak leaving an imprint of his fist in the bark as his arm retracted.

Class 1-B noticed imprints of Izuku's fist in several trees each being further than the last. "Not good enough you only managed to go three trees past your previous one, now give me some hanging crunches!" Shouted Tiger as Izuku saluted jumping into a tree and grabbing hold of a sturdy branch and began lifting his knees to his chest repeatedly. Tiger turned to the power based students of class 1-B crooked a claw. "Come on you want to go plus Ultra don't you?" He said with an evil grin.

* * *

The day ended with all the students sore and exhausted so much so that not even Monoma could waste the breath to insult class A. "Ok kiddies if you're hungry I suggest you get to work. Like we said we won't be cooking for you anymore, from now on you'll be cooking your own meals, so get started, and don't think we'll settle for some run of the mill cat chow!" Ragdoll said shaking her paw at the students as they broke into teams to get started on the curry for dinner.

Izuku volunteered to grab the firewood and was assisted by Ojiro. "I've got the axe Izuku." Mashirao said only to see Izuku punch into the logs of wood to split them.

"Thanks Mashirao, but I'm good like this." Izuku said as Ojiro shook his head.

"You're really something else you know that, even after all that you still want to train, well don't hog it all for yourself." Ojiro said grabbing the next log of wood and split it with his tail.

"Those two are insane!" Denki shouted looking at the two boys breaking wood with their respective limbs.

"Fucking Izuku, thinks he's hot shit!" Bakugou growled completely eviscerating an onion with his knife without even looking at the cutting board.

"Wow with knife skills like those you'll make a great wife someday." Kirishima said teasing Bakugou who glared at him.

"The fuck you say to me!" He shouted as Iida went to intervene.

"That's enough you two we need to work together to get this job done." Iida instructed as Mashirao and Izuku returned with the firewood.

"Hey Midori come put some wood in my stove!" Shouted Mina causing Izuku to nearly drop all his wood if not for the help of Mashirao's tail.

"W-w-w-what!?" He shouted stuttering heavily as he looked around seeing that no one had gotten Mina's double entendre. He walked up to her blushing heavily as he began to load some of the wood in the oven. "Mina t-that's not funny." He said looking at the pink girl and judging by the look in her eye not only did she disagree, but she had no intention of stopping.

"Gently now Midori don't just force it in there, she's a tender little stove." Mina said licking her lips as Izuku tried his best to ignore her teasing. "Oh that's a big one, I don't know if she can take it all. You've already stuffed so much in her." Mina whispered heavily as Izuku shot up.

"Umm I think that's enough, you can handle it from here right." He said shambling away ashamed to admit that Mina's joke had gotten him really aroused. As Izuku went to distribute more firewood throughout the ovens he noticed Kota every now and then still with that permafrown on his face. He sighed wondering what he could do and this caught the notice of Todoroki who saw what Midoriya was looking at.

"You're really invested in the boy hunh?" He asked as Izuku nodded watching the two tone boy light the wood on fire. "That's just you isn't it? You can't help, but meddle in other people's problems can you?" Shoto asked as Izuku thought about his words and realized that Todoroki was speaking from experience.

"Oh yeah I kind of did the same to you didn't I? I'm sorry it's just when I see people unhappy I want to help in any way I can." Izuku said as Shoto nodded.

"I can see that, but take it from someone who's had your help before it's really annoying to have someone poke at your sensitive spots. I know you're trying to help, but think of it from their point of view. A virtual stranger is prying into things you'd rather not think or talk about. Whether it's good natured or not it's still an invasion." Todoroki said wiping his hands off as someone called for him to light their stove as well. Izuku thought on Todoroki's words and understood what he was getting at.

"Maybe I should apologize." Izuku said to himself.

* * *

Kota sat on the edge of a cliff looking over the forest as he scowled. "Those guys are idiots thinking they can be heroes, and training their stupid quirks thinking it really matters. Being a hero is the worst thing ever." He said as he noticed a bit of metal next to him. He picked it up flipping it over between his fingers. "What is this?" He asked aloud as he heard footsteps. He jumped to his feet and saw that one guy from before. The one he'd tried to hit but couldn't.

"Wow you're really good at disappearing I didn't even know you were gone. Guess I still need to work on my awareness. Oh you found a bit of the testing ball that I threw. I destroyed it accidently." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Go away this is my hideout get out now!" Kota shouted clenching his fists.

"Oh sorry I didn't know this was your hideout it's really cool. I saw you didn't eat anything so I thought I'd bring you a plate of curry. It's not great, but I'm told hunger is the best spice there is." Izuku said laughing a little before Kota shouted at him.

"Why do you even care I don't know you and you don't know me, so just leave me alone. I don't want your stupid curry so go away already! Go back to trying to improve your quirk so you can show off and get killed." Kota shouted again as Izuku dropped his head some.

"Ok full disclosure I wanted to apologize. I've been trying to get to know you and maybe help you get out from under your anger. I know that you're parents were the water hose duo." Izuku explained which caused Kota to grit his teeth.

"People always tell me that my parents were heroes and died doing a hero's work. That's stupid, heroes and villains they're just people with an excuse to kill each other with their quirks."

"You know I had a friend who was a lot like you once. He didn't have a quirk you see, so he was really sad at first and then he was angry. It felt like the whole world had turned its back on him and left him behind." At those words Kota looked up at Izuku. "But after a while he realized that he could either stay mad at the world or he could do something about what was making him so angry. He decided to work hard and make a world where people aren't left behind whether they have a quirk or are heroes even villains have people that care about them." He said thinking about how Shigaraki devoted himself to All for One.

"Is this your way of telling me to get over what happened, because if it is you wasted your breath." Kota said as Izuku nodded.

"No it's nothing like that I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." He said setting the plate down before heading back down the path. Kota stood there watching him go before turning around to look at the plate of curry on the ground.

* * *

The next morning Izuku looked at Ashido who was nearly asleep on her feet. "Are you ok Ashido?" Izuku asked as the pink skinned girl gave a shaky thumbs up.

"No prob Bob I'm A-OK." She said swaying on her feet. "Mr. Aizawa kept us up late studying we didn't get to bed until like midnight and then had to wake back up at five, so I'm just a little sleep deprived." She explained as Izuku patted her on the back.

"Hang in there." He said before going back to his own exercise regimen as he saw Aizawa chewing out Kirishima as well Ochaco, and Aoyama. "Mr. Aizawa is All Might going to be appearing at this training camp?" Izuku asked hoping he could maybe get in a sparring match with the hero to gauge his progress so far.

"No he won't be, now get back to work." Aizawa said as Izuku felt Tiger grip his head.

"If you've got time to talk you've got time to work boy." Tiger growled hauling Izuku off for even tougher training.

* * *

Later that night all forty students were gathered in a clearing in front of the Pussycats. "Alright kiddies you worked hard today so we figured it would be good to give you a little reward. Here we have the test of courage!" Pixiebob explained which immediately got a cheer from the students.

"Oh yeah what a manly way to end the night!" Kirishima shouted as Mina giggled.

"In a dark and scary situation with a guy who knows what might happen." She said causing several girls to blush before Aizawa's scarf wrapped around her, Kirishima, Sero, Sato, and Kaminari.

"The only tests you five will be participating in are supplementary mock tests." At this Mina's eyes shot open.

"You've gotta be joking Mr. Aizawa!" She shouted as the other four complained.

"Come on sir we worked hard today don't we deserve a break!?" Kirishima whined as the five were being drug away.

"No you don't I told you, those of you who failed would wish you hadn't been allowed to come to this camp, so let's go." He explained as they left.

"Well that's unfortunate oh well, now then onto the rules. First off it will be class1-B's turn as the scare team. You will do your absolute best to terrify the class1-A pairs. You are free to use your quirks, but no physical contact is to be made alright." Ragdoll explained shaking her paw.

"Class 1-A come on up and grab a number from this box those with matching numbers will be paired up." Mandalay said as the students approached giving class B some time to enter the forest and prepare. The remaining five girls of class A looked at their numbers hoping that they would be paired up with Izuku with none having any luck as the boy was by himself.

"Aww man." Izuku said as he stood on his own as his classmates began their trek through the path. Taking the time to get in some more awareness training Izuku sat down crossing his legs and closing his eyes as he took in his surroundings. He could hear the wind rustling through the trees the sound of the crickets chirping in the night. He could smell various scents from the people around him Momo's perfume, Yuga's body wash. He could feel the slight vibrations from people walking around him and those shifting their feet nervously. All this was used to create an image in Izuku's mind the hazy background of the forest appeared and suddenly a red spark came to life in the trees away from him.

Pixiebob was talking to Mandalay about how the test of courage was a great idea when she was suddenly jerked forward towards the tree line. She turned to face whatever was pulling her only for something to slam into her side and wrap around her as she and whatever had hold of her slid across the ground before she opened her eyes and stared into the face of none other than Izuku Midoriya. "Pixiebob are you ok?" He asked causing the woman to blush as she realized that Izuku had her wrapped in his arms.

"L-let go of me what are you doing?" She said scrambling out of his arms as she looked to where she'd been pulled seeing a red haired man in shades an open orange button up shirt revealing a white t-shirt underneath, jeans and dress shoes.

"I can't believe he ruined my entrance I was going to crush that little kitty's head under my magnet!" Shouted the man as next to him stood a lizard male with a bandana across his face and a large sword across his back dressed in clothing similar to Stain.

"The kid's reaction speed is amazing. You should be thanking him for saving you Blondie. I will acknowledge you boy as a true hero. You will not die this night. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Spinner disciple of Stain and this is Magne we are members of the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad!" Said Spinner. Pixiebob looked at Izuku who was staring squarely at the two villains.

"This is bad I need to warn the others." Mandalay said before activating her quirk Telepath.

* * *

In the forest Ochaco and Tsu were holding hands against the darkness of the forest when Mandalay's telepath came through. _"Attention everyone the training camp has been invaded by villains!" _Tsu and Ochaco looked at one another before rushing back towards the entrance to the trail with one thought on their mind. _Izuku always charges head on against the bad guys we can't let this be another USJ!_

* * *

In the classroom where remedial classes were being held by Aizawa and Vlad King. _"All students are to return to the lodge immediately do not engage the villains at any cost. I repeat the camp has been invaded by villains and all students are to return to the lodge!" _Aizawa looked at Vlad before rushing for the door. "Vlad protect the students I'm going to go out and try to meet up with any students heading this way." Aizawa said as he rushed out the classroom door barreling to the entrance and looked to the side seeing a grinning Dabi right before he was engulfed in blue flames.

* * *

As Mandalay relayed her message she realized she hadn't seen Kota since before dinner. "Oh no Kota where are you always sneaking off to?" She asked herself before sending out another telepathic message.

* * *

Kota looked out over the forest from his Cliffside hideout and saw the blue lights in one section as well as a mass of purple smoke in another. "What's going on did one of those idiots start a fire." He growled before hearing his aunt's voice in his head. _"Kota if you can hear this I don't know where you are, but try to find a place to hide until I can find you, don't move from there until I ask you to_!" Mandalay said as Kota turned around about to hide in the cave only to find a hulking masked figure approaching him.

"This is just fucking great I've got the worst position just because I'm new." The masked male growled walking up to the cliff's edge as he pulled off his mask. "And then they tell me to where this piece of shit mask, because I'm too recognizable, what a bunch of shit!" He growled turning to Kota and the face Kota saw brought back memories of his parent's death. The picture of their killer appearing on his TV screen a blonde haired man with a menacing scowl and of course the most noticeable fact was that the murderer of his parents had lost his left eye in the process and was known by the name Muscular.

"Nice hat kid tell you what I'll trade you this mask for it?" He said reaching for Kota.

"You killed my parents!" Kota shouted stopping the man's hand as Muscular thought about the accusation. Of course he wasn't going to deny it. If this kid said he killed his parents then he was probably right, the only question was which pair were they? He looked the kid over taking notice of the eyes and he grinned.

"Now I remember your parents were the Water Hose team right? Man that takes me back you know for a pair of C listers they were able to give me this before I killed them." He said pointing at his scar and missing eye. Kota clenched his fist and punched the man's hand.

"It's your fault they're dead if it wasn't for you I'd still have my mom and dad!" Kota shouted as the man drew up to his full height.

"Kid's these days are always quick to blame someone else for their troubles. You're not wrong I did kill your parents and I enjoyed it, that was my choice but it was their choice to stand in my way so whatever happened to them after that point was on them. I don't hold a grudge for them taking my left eye, so why are you holding a grudge for me killing them?" He asked before clenching his fist. "But if you really want to see your mommy and daddy again I'll send you to them on express!" The man shouted as he drove his fist downward slamming it down to the ground the cliff erupting in dust.

The hulking blonde pulled his fist back noticing there was no blood on it. "Oh I see." He said turning around and seeing Kota in the arms of Izuku Midoriya as green lightning arced around his body. "The only person being sent somewhere on express is you to prison!" Izuku said standing tall as he set Kota down behind him. "Don't worry Kota I'm here to protect you." He said before turning around as Muscular appeared before him fibers sprouting from his skin as he punched at Izuku his first crashing into Izuku's blocking arm and sliding him across the ground into the wall with another explosion of dust and rock.

"Is that the best you've got? You can't protect anyone with that weak ass shi-!" Muscular was cut off as Izuku's fist slammed into his stomach driving the villain before seeing that Izuku's hand was gripping his shirt. He looked up tracing the arm back to its source only for his vision to be filled by Izuku's frowning face right before his fist crashed into his face slamming him back even further. Muscular drove his legs deep into the stone as he slid back cracking the rock as he came to a stop. Dust rose from the furrows in the ground as it cleared revealing Muscular's smiling face as he spit out a bloody tooth. "Now that's a punch kid. Looks like I can get serious after all!" He shouted as muscle fibers sprouted from his skin covering him as the building fibers burst through his shirt. Izuku stood in front of Kota as he watched this transformation.

"Kota I'll distract him so run as fast as you can back to the lodge. Don't look back ok." Izuku said as Kota looked at the older boy.

"But what about you?! You can't beat that guy we should both run as fast as you are we can get away!" Kota shouted grabbing onto Izuku's leg.

Izuku shook his head. "I can't if I do he'll just chase us or go after someone else, no I have to keep him here no matter what. I promised Mandalay I'd protect you; don't make a liar out of me." Izuku said turning to face Kota and giving a grin as he remembered his conversation with Mandalay.

* * *

Izuku looked at Mandaly hearing her say something about Kota. "I know where he is Mandalay I can go get him and bring him back to the lodge." Izuku said as Mandalay looked at him. She didn't want to endanger Izuku's life for such a personal reason, but before she could reject his offer Izuku disappeared leaving a trail of red steam behind him. Mandalay grit her teeth.

"He took the choice out of my hands before I could tell him no. Eraserhead you have really disobedient students." She said before looking at Spinner and moving towards him.

* * *

"This is what it means to me to be a hero." Izuku said as he felt muscular rush towards him and took off at the same time sinking his fist into his arm as the two came within range of each other Izuku's fist rocketed forward slamming into Muscular's chest only for there to be no reaction. "What!"

Muscular laughed as his massive arm came from the side clotheslining Izuku and throwing him back into the mountain. The boy coughed as blood shot from his mouth his back being gouged by the broken stone. "That was a solid hit kid if I was anyone else I'd be on my ass right now, but my fibers can take heavier hits than that!" Muscular shouted pounding his chest like an ape before rocketing towards where Izuku landed.

Izuku saw Muscular coming and jumped up into the air before firing his foot downward landing on Muscular's back and driving him to the ground. "Stamp Smash!" He shouted as Muscular hit the ground on his hands and knees as Izuku withdrew his foot and started falling towards Muscular landing on the cliff. "Kota Run now!" Izuku shouted as the boy took off the last thing he saw was Muscular jumping from the ground he'd face planted into and kicking Izuku in the stomach driving him back into the Cliffside further cracks erupting from the stone.

"My fibers can take a lot more than that. Come on and let loose on me!" Muscular shouted before remembering what he was told by Shigaraki. "Damn I have to ask do you know a guy named Bakugou we're here for him for some reason." Muscular shrugged.

"_That's right he's basically covered himself in muscle fibers they're meant to stretch and bend it's a lot like my Snake Cowl. If I want to beat him I have to tear those fibers apart, but what do they want with Katsuki? No, one thing at a time." _Izuku thought to himself. Muscular shot forward toward Izuku right as a pulse of energy erupted from where the boy stood throwing Muscular back. "What the hell is that!?" He shouted as the cloud of dust was blown away revealing Izuku but instead of either his green lightning or the red steam of either of his known Full Cowls he was instead cloaked in bright yellow energy like sunlight. It covered his body and formed the outline of what appeared to be a fox with its long ears atop his head and at his back were 9 tails wafting gently behind him.

"Sorry I had to hold back because Kota was here I couldn't risk blowing him away or collapsing this place with him around, but now that he's gone I'll do as you say and give it my all! I call this my Kiyuubi Cowl and with it I'm going to beat you!" Izuku shouted.

As Kota ran down the path from his hideout he heard another explosion and saw the cliffside light up as if the sun was rising there. He watched the brilliant yellow light and stopped there. He knew what Midoriya told him, but he couldn't run away not when he was risking his life, so he'd wait for him down here no matter what. Something his aunt said to him came to his mind. _Kota you may not understand it now but someday you will. You'll find a hero that lights up your life with their actions and show you that in the dark is when heroes shine brightest. That hero will be your sun._


	26. The Tails of Izuku Midoriya

**A/N: The second vestige has risen like the sun. What power does this new cowl hold for our hero?**

_During Izuku's Internship._

Izuku was lying flat on his front his cheek pushed against the floor of the gravity chamber. He placed his hands against the ground as he began pushing up green lightning arcing from his body as he did so, but even then he was only able to get to his hands and knees. "75Gs is really something." He groaned as he looked at his arms straining under his own weight. He could see the sweat on his arms bubbling from his skin, but strangely it wasn't rushing down his arms being forced to the floor. _"I must be hallucinating." _He thought to himself as he was pushed back to the floor his vision swimming. Sure he could turn off the gravity with a simple vocal command, but he refused to do so.

It wasn't the fact that even attempting to speak took a herculean effort, but Izuku saw that giving that command would be quitting and he couldn't do that, no he had too much riding on this. He only had a few more days to use this chamber if he couldn't get to 100Gs by then who knows when he'd have another chance. Izuku's vision steadily started to darken as he shouted to himself. _Get up, get up, GET UP!_

Suddenly Izuku was in a familiar place the black landscape that he'd met the past users of One for All. He looked around in the darkness as a brilliant yellow light lit the space blazing quickly through the darkness. A man walked towards him his every step bringing light with it until finally the man stood before him. He had short cut blonde hair with a pair of fox ears sticking out from it. His eyes were sky blue and seemed to emit joy. His face was adorned with three horizontal lines one above the other on either cheek which crinkled in a smile. From behind the man wafted nine equally blond tails as he stood in a long sleeve orange shirt and black pants with sandals.

"You really are a hard worker Izuku I'm impressed you got here so fast, and a gravity chamber the modern world is crazy!" The man said smiling as he rubbed his nose with a bandaged right hand. Izuku recognized this voice.

"You're the man from back at the Sports Festival and the one I talked to last time." The man nodded as he stood tall.

"Yep I am the sixth user of One for All Naruto Uzumaki, though most people knew me by my hero name; Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said looking proud of the name. "I didn't think I'd meet you so soon, but I hoped for it, and now it's here. Your body is ready to receive my quirk." Naruto said as Izuku looked at him.

"I have so many questions, but you probably don't have a lot of time. Luffy was only with me for a minute or two I think, a lot was going on." Naruto nodded as he looked Izuku over.

"Well you're right I won't be like this for long, but I will be here longer than Luffy. Back then your body wasn't ready to receive Luffy's power so it was a rush job which is why it was so hard for you to control his power without him in your head to walk you through it. I was supposed to be the first aspect you met." Naruto said seemingly pouting at the mishap. "You see with the training you received it would have been easier for you to use my power." Naruto explained as Izuku cocked his head.

"You mean…?" He was about to ask before Naruto cut him off.

"That's right I was trained as a ninja too!" The man shouted pressing his thumb to his chest. "Back in my day, wow can't believe I said that, but anyway when I was a hero it wasn't as "legal" as it is now it required stealth to do what we did and I was trained for that at a young age, so the others and I thought I'd be the perfect starter for you, but Luffy did what he does best, whatever he wants." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I see so what is your quirk?" Izuku asked as Naruto held up his bandaged hand and slowly a blue sphere came to life growing until it was the size of a baseball.

"My quirk is called Rasengan I can pull energy into my palm spinning it at high speed to tear through anything, of course like Luffy One for All has powered it up quite a bit so who knows what you might be able to do with it now." Naruto said clenching his fist as the ball burst apart in a torrent of wind similar to what happened at the Sports Festival to break Izuku from Shinso's hold.

"So that's what that was. I always wondered what happened back then." Izuku stated as Naruto nodded.

"You weren't ready then, but you are now and we are all looking forward to where you go with our powers. I don't think it was a coincidence that you were the person One for All opened up to. I think like us One for All saw your potential and wanted to help you go beyond us, and finish what we couldn't. You will beat All for One Izuku Midoriya, believe it!" Naruto said pushing his fist toward Izuku who after a moment pressed his own fist against Naruto's and watched his light flow into him.

In the gravity chamber a red light could be seen as Izuku got to his feet wrapped in a red energy shaped like a fox complete with the ears, but only a single tail. "Thank you Naruto I won't waste this power or your trust in me!"

* * *

Muscular looked at the bright form of Izuku his body glowing like the sun as nine tails fluttered behind him. Muscular had fought and killed a lot of powerful people in his time, but none had caused him to second guess himself like this boy did. For the first time Muscular thought about running from a fight, but that thought was swept away as the villain smiled happily his face splitting in a manic grin. "Well look at that you fucking evolved like a goddamn Pokémon! I hope this transformation comes with a whole lot of power!" He shouted as his entire body was bound in his muscle fibers enlarging the villain as he leapt forward the force of his movement shattering the edge of the cliff as he punched forward slamming his fist into Izuku.

Muscular smiled until the dust cleared and saw he had only hit one of Izuku's tails, despite its translucent state the tail seemed harder than steel. "What the?!" Muscular said shocked before narrowly avoiding a blow from one of Izuku's tails feeling it slice open his cheek as he leapt over the boy landing on the mountainside as he looked down at Izuku who's once green eyes were orange with a vertical pupil centered on Muscular. "That's some tough shit there kid." He growled before diving towards Izuku slamming both fists down on the boy who blocked with another tail before swatting Muscular into the air the villain coughed having actually felt the blow even through his muscle fibers.

Muscular looked down seeing Izuku was gone only for him to turn around and find Izuku there above him. He growled punching forward only to find all four of his limbs bound by Izuku's tail as the two reached the apex of their height in the spare seconds of zero G Muscular looked at Izuku as he raised his hand palm open and in it appeared a green ball of swirling energy. Izuku's eyes looked from the sphere in his hand then to Muscular. "Rasengan Smash!" He shouted as he forced the ball into Muscular's abdomen and to the villain's horror watched the ball tear through his muscle fibers like a drill before it impacted his stomach causing him to hack up blood onto Izuku's face and blew him spiraling down towards the cliff smashing into and down through the stone causing the entire cliff to collapse.

* * *

Mandalay looked to the sound of an earth shattering explosion and saw something bright shining in the night sky like a sun at midnight and not knowing how, she was sure that Kota was safe now as she smiled turning to the two villains before her. "Pixiebob get the students out of here me and Tiger will handle these two." Mandalay said as Pixiebob looked at the massive plume of dust and nodded before ushering the students to follow her.

* * *

Dabi looked at the clearing smoke and then turned his head up and smirked. "Wow you really are the real deal aren't you Eraser?" He said as Aizawa's scarf shot out wrapping around him before the hero fell towards him pulling Dabi's head against his knee knocking the villain backwards until Aizawa's scarf pulled taut.

"Why are you here, what is your objective!?" Aizawa shouted. He was worried about his students, but he had to prioritize for the moment if he figured out what the villains were after then he'd know how best to react.

Dabi shook his head as he looked at Aizawa. "You're pretty good at defending yourself. I wonder if the same can be said for your precious students." Dabi retorted causing Aizawa to glare before yanking his scarf towards him only to tear through Dabi as he collapsed into mud. Aizawa looked at the mass of dirt on the ground before seeing a light erupt in the sky and a plume of dust rise from the ground.

"They're after the students I need to find them." He said rushing off to the clearing where the students had last been gathered hoping to meet the students on their way to the lodge

* * *

Kota covered his face as dust screamed past him pricking his skin as it did so. He slowly withdrew his arms from his face and opened his eyes to see a glowing Izuku in front of him. "I told you to run Kota." He said as the boy looked at him.

"S-sorry, but I wanted to see you win, and you did. You protected me even though I was awful to you." Kota said starting to cry as he felt Izuku's hand on his head.

"How could I be a hero if I couldn't save you?" He asked smiling as he lifted Kota with one of his tails keeping him against his back. "Now then let's find out where everybody else is." He said closing his eyes and once more calling up the forest imagery from before watching it light up with lights eight of them being red and the others being white. He focused on one in particular zeroing in on it and found he was looking at Mr. Aizawa. "Good he's ok." Izuku said wrapping his tail tightly around Kota and pressing him against his back.

"Kota I'm going to be moving really fast so keep your face pressed against my back and hold on tight." Izuku instructed as Kota did as he said before feeling a jerking motion as Izuku began running his arms behind him as he tore through the forest.

* * *

Aizawa stopped his run as he heard something rushing towards him and a light getting steadily brighter. It wasn't the blue light of Dabi's fire, but he couldn't be sure if this was a villain or not. He turned his eyes glowing red as the light suddenly disappeared. "Mr. Aizawa it's me don't use your quirk!" Izuku shouted Aizawa disengaging his quirk as he turned around seeing Midoriya standing right behind him robed in bright energy and in his arms was Kota. _How, when did he get behind me?_ Aizawa thought before Kota was pushed into his arms.

"Here's Kota he's not injured, but I need to tell Mandalay he's ok, so would you look after him for me. I also know who the villains are after hopefully Mandalay can put the word out, for whatever reason they're here for Katsuki." Izuku explained as Aizawa nodded.

"Fine go tell Mandalay all you know and when you do give her this message." Aizawa said before Izuku tore off into the forest his brilliant light receding from the pro and his charge. "I-is he going to be ok Mr. Aizawa?" Kota asked as the pro looked down to the boy and sighed.

"I think so, but he's going to have a lot of explaining to do later." He said before taking Kota back to the lodge.

* * *

Tiger was trading blows with Magne slamming his fists against Magne's arms. "Geez you're pushy! You could at least let me pick up my weapon!" Magne shouted dodging away from Tiger to reach for her weapon only to have Tiger nearly uppercut her.

"You don't have the right to complain Kenji Hikiishi, you're a criminal wanted for multiple murders! How many lives have you treaded upon with no consideration for their feelings? That is why I will see to it you are brought down!" Tiger shouted going after Magne once again.

Mandalay dodged back from Spinner's collection of blades looking at the lizard male and his makeshift weapon. "What's wrong hero you can't beat me by dodging!" Spinner growled swinging his sword again only for it to be broken in half by what appeared to be a glowing tail "What the?!" Spinner shouted seeing someone standing behind Mandalay. It was the boy who'd saved Pixiebob.

"Mandalay Kota's ok I got him to Mr. Aizawa who should be heading back to the lodge now." Izuku said looking at the two villains. "I need you to use your quirk to tell Katsuki Bakugou that the villains are after him and should be guarded. He won't like it but at least he'll know, also Mr. Aizawa told me to give you this message. The Pro Hero Eraserhead is granting all students permission to fight." Mandalay's eyes widened at the load of information she'd been given but nodded.

"Alright I'll let everyone know." Mandalay said as Izuku nodded.

"Good I'm going to try and help out where I can." Izuku said rushing off as Mandalay activated her quirk.

* * *

Katsuki dodged back landing next to Todoroki as the two looked at this freak of nature using his teeth to slice and maneuver around the forest. "What the fuck is this shit!?" Bakugou shouted as Shoto created a wall of ice to block a tooth attack. As the two then heard Mandalay's voice in their heads.

_Attention all students Katsuki Bakugou is being targeted by the villains he needs to be protected! _At this Bakugou's eye twitched with a vein pulsing in his right temple. "THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!?" He shouted launching an explosion to propel him out of the way from another attack. _Also from Eraserhead all students are permitted to fight the villains. _At this Bakugou smiled.

"Like I wasn't going to do that already!" He shouted launching himself towards the revealed Moonfish only to have an ice wall appear between the two blocking both attacks.

"Didn't you hear what Mandalay said? You need to be protected." Shoto said calmly as Bakugou rounded on him.

"Like hell I do!" Katsuki argued.

* * *

Ragdoll crouched against a tree clutching her right arm as she stared at the monstrosity before her. It had to be one of those Nomu things Eraserhead told them about. She hissed as she got to her feet and activated her quirk looking the monster over she could discern no weaknesses from it as the thing raised its hands which shot out to grab hold of Ragdoll who dodged to the side as one hand smashed the tree she'd been leaning against. _I need to get back to the others; I can't take this thing on my own! _She thought to herself before feeling something grab her leg and drag her along the ground before slamming her onto a stone slab. She felt her ribs break as blood gushed from her mouth.

She lifted her head as the Nomu stood above her and horrifyingly opened its chest like a mouth drawing her into it only for something to shine in the sky. It looked like a large ball of green light which slammed down on the Nomu driving it into the ground. The las thing Ragdoll saw was a man of light before passing out.

Izuku looked at Ragdoll lying there and bleeding as he gently hefted her with his tails holding her gingerly against his back. "Don't worry Ragdoll I'll get you help." He said before he began to run through the forest using his new perception ability he looked through the forest seeing two white forms close by only one was a massive white. "What is that?" He asked himself before focusing and to his shock seeing the massive white form was Tokoyami and he was chasing after Shoji.

"I have to stop him without hurting him." Izuku said before remembering what he knew of Tokoyami's quirk and smiled. "I'm coming to help Tokoyami!" Izuku said running faster before bursting through the trees seeing one of Dark Shadow's claws coming at Shoji. "Stoooop!" He shouted landing in front of Shoji and blocking with four of his tails being forced backwards as his feet were forced into the dirt.

"Tokoyami don't do this!" Izuku growled throwing Dark Shadow's claw backwards as he flared eight his tails like a peacock letting the glow from his Kyuubi cowl shine into the shadow beast dispersing it as Tokoyami was dropped to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't control Dark Shadow please forgive me." Tokoyami pleaded as Shoji and Izuku stood next to him.

"Thanks for the help Midoriya I don't know how I was going to get him to calm down." Shoji said seeing Izuku's glowing form.

"No problem Shoji, what happened here?" Izuku asked as Shoji knelt down to help Tokoyami to his feet.

"We were walking the path when I heard something and pushed Tokoyami out of the way with a dupliarm, but it was severed while doing so. It's not permanent or anything, but it does hurt." Shoji explained as Tokoyami took over from there.

"I couldn't help, but feel angry that Shoji had been hurt saving me so I called out Dark shadow, but my anger was too much and Dark Shadow went out of control. Thank you for saving me from hurting anyone Midoriya I am in your debt." Tokoyami said bowing only for Izuku to shake his head.

"You can repay me by taking Ragdoll back to the lodge. She's hurt pretty bad, so be careful. I'll find Katsuki." Izuku said preparing to leave only for Shoji to stop him.

"He should be further down the path they were ahead of us in order of taking the test of courage." Shoji explained grabbing hold of Ragdoll and wrapping her in the webbing of his arms against his back.

"Thanks Shoji get back safe." Izuku said jumping off once again towards the direction Shoji had pointed him in.

* * *

Izuku came out of the treetops seeing the fight between Todoroki and Bakugou versus Moonfish. He took stock of the situation before leaping in just as Katsuki shot an explosion forcing the villain to jump into the air right in line for Izuku's punch slamming into the Villain's mouth shattering his teeth and splattering blood across his arm as he flew down crashing through a tree. Izuku landed next to Todoroki who took in Izuku's new form. "You have another new power?" He asked as Izuku shrugged and smirked.

"Just a new aspect of it." He responded before Shoto was shoved aside by Katsuki.

"Why'd you come here Izuku I could have taken him out I didn't need your help!" He shouted as Izuku sighed.

"I know you heard Mandalay's orders Katsuki that you need to be guarded the villains are after you." A vein pulsed in Katsuki's forehead as he looked at Izuku.

"Say that again Izuku, I dare you!" He shouted as Izuku shook his head.

"We don't have time for this the others might be in danger." Izuku said moving past Katsuki as he shut his eyes seeking out his fellow students. He found them scattered about, but for the most part seemed to be out of immediate danger. He turned seeing the white outlines of Ochaco and Tsu with an unknown red individual. "Let's go that way." He said beginning to run off, making sure to slow down enough to keep pace with Shoto and Katsuki.

"How can you tell where they are?" Shoto asked as Katsuki grumbled in the back.

Izuku cast an eye to Shoto before speaking. "I've been focusing on my perception training since after the mall incident, so I think that my power has augmented my senses to the point where I can sense people from a distance. It's not perfect. I can't tell who's who unless I really focus, but I do know friend from foe." He said as the trio ran.

* * *

Tsu and Ochaco looked at the girl before them in the tooth mask and a knife in one hand. "Hi my names Himiko Toga want to be friends?" She asked the two girls as Tsu stepped forward.

"Ochaco you should run I'll hold her off. At this distance I can keep her distracted while not putting myself in any danger." Tsu said only for Ochaco to look at her.

"Tsu you can't be serious, I'm not leaving youuuu!" Ochaco shouted as Tsu grabbed her with her tongue and tossed the brown haired girl back as Toga rushed forward clipping Tsu' tongue with her knife as the frog hero jumped back.

"So your name is Tsu how cute!" Toga said as Tsu frowned.

"Only my friends call me that." She responded jumping away only for her hair to be pinned to a tree by Toga's syringe.

"Yay that means we're friends!" She shouted happily as she moved closer to Tsu stroking her bloodstained lips only for Ochaco to approach punching towards Toga who dodged to the side.

"Keep away from her!" Ochaco glared at Toga who smiled.

"There's no need to be jealous you can be my friend too." Toga said happily stabbing towards Ochaco. Ochaco kept her eyes on Toga just like she'd been taught by Gunhead before stepping to the side and grabbing Toga's wrist like she'd been taught, but then remembered what Izuku had taught her during their training sessions and threw her elbow into the side of Toga's head before slamming her to the ground and jerking her arm behind her back and kneeling on her spine.

"Wow that…was pretty good." Toga said her vision spinning some as she lay there. "Did your boyfriend teach you that?" Toga asked making Ochaco blush and Toga smiled wide. "I can see it all over your face. You have someone you like, someone you love and want to be like right?" She asked Ochaco stared her down. "But after a while it's not enough to just be like them you want to _be _them!" Toga said taking the opportunity to stab her syringe into Ochaco's thigh drawing her blood right before footsteps were heard.

Ochaco looked up her grip loosening as she locked eyes with a glowing nine tailed Izuku. Toga thrashed from underneath Ochaco knocking her off her back as she jumped to her feet. "Sorry I don't feel like getting killed tonight." She said before locking eyes with Izuku, rather than his glowing form she took notice of the blood splatter across his face, arm and chest. She felt her heart throb in her chest before racing off.

"Ochaco are you ok?" Izuku said kneeling down to her as he then looked at Tsu who walked away from the tree she'd been pinned to. "Oh good you're both ok." He said smiling before hugging the two girls who blushed as Todoroki and Katsuki stared on.

"Izuku now might not be the time for that we need to get Bakugou to a safe place." Todoroki said having expected to be interrupted by the blonde only to look back and find he wasn't there.

"Oh do you mean him?" A masked man said from the treetop holding a marble. "Sleight of hand always has been my best talent." He said before bowing. "You've all been a great audience au revoir!" The man said leaping away from the children. Todoroki turned back to tell Izuku only to see him with a look he'd never seen on the boy's face; rage.

"Izuku?" Todoroki asked only for Izuku to launch himself into the air after the man cratering the earth as he did so Todoroki, Tsu, and Ochaco covered their faces from the explosion of dust.

Mr. Compress jumped from tree to tree before a chill ran down his back he turned around seeing the glowing boy hurtling toward him. "Give Katsuki Back!" He shouted slamming into the villain and driving both of them to the ground.

* * *

Dabi stood in the clearing with Twice as the two watched Toga appear. "So, how many people's blood did you get?" Dabi asked as Toga clutched her face with a smile replied.

"Only one." She said with a giggle as Dabi quirked his eyebrow.

"You were supposed to get at least three, why are you so happy about failing?" Dabi questioned.

"Yeah you failure! Hey take it easy on her Dabi!" Twice shouted from behind the flame villain.

"Oh I just met a really cute boy! I think I might be in love!" She shouted happily.

"Wait is it me? Sorry you're not my type!" Twice said before something crashed in between the three of them as the dust settled they saw Mr. Compress on the ground with Izuku standing atop him.

"Hey I know you! Wait who are you?" Twice said as Dabi launched a swath of flame towards Izuku who lifted his tails blocking the attack, but being forced off his captive. Mr. Compress stood up clutching his back.

"That boy ruined my exit!" Mr. Compress complained as he stood behind Dabi who cut off his flame attack only to see Izuku still standing there his tails hardly scorched as they pulled away revealing Izuku's glare.

"We need to go now!" Dabi shouted right before a brilliant beam of light blasted from the left catching part of Mr. Compress' mask and from his mouth popped another marble in an instant Izuku's tail shot out snatching the marble and bringing it back to him.

"You idiot which is which?!" Shouted Dabi only for Compress to smile.

"I told you didn't I sleight of hand is my best skill." He said showing the marble he had in his hand and deactivated his quirk. The marble in Izuku's hand burst into leaves while the one in Dabi's returned to Bakugou.

"Good let's go Kurogiri." Dabi said retreating into the portal as Izuku rocketed forward towards him.

"Stay back Izuku." Bakugou growled right as Izuku's form broke apart the boy falling to the ground inches away from his friend as he was withdrawn into the portal and disappeared with the villains. Izuku got to his knees shakily looking at where Katsuki had disappeared and slammed his fist into the ground as Aoyama came out from the bushes to console the boy before Todoroki along with Tsu and Ochaco appeared out of the forest and saw no sign of the explosion user.


	27. Symbols

**A/N: I intended to put an explanation of Naruto's quirk at the end of the previous chapter, but I was rushing to get it out on Wednesday what with my work schedule flopping around like a dying fish, so here it is now. I decided to make Naruto's main quirk the Rasengan since it's his trademark it functions pretty much the way it would in Naruto a spiraling sphere of energy ready to tear into people, but I wanted to include the nine tails aspect as well so I gave Naruto a mutation like Tokoyami or Koda who's physical appearances have nothing to do with their quirks thus the nine tails and fox ears. Now the way I plan for One for All to boost Naruto's quirk. Izuku will be able to perform the alternate forms of Naruto's Rasengan (Giant Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, Planetary Rasengan, etc) whereas the Naruto vestige in this world could only at best perform the Rasengan barrage or giant Rasengan.  
Hardwin Potter: Hope my explanation clears things up.  
Exodus12345: I don't plan to add Toga to the harem so no worries there as for someone older well maybe with what I have planned I think I could spin that.  
Whitetiger789: That is something that's been on my mind and I'm up in the air about it.**

Aizawa looked on as the police escorted the captured villains into custody and shook his head. "All our planning amounted to a hill of beans." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard footsteps behind him and looked at Vlad.

"Well you're not wrong, but it could have ended a lot worse we should count our blessings I suppose." Vlad said rubbing the back of his neck before dropping the other shoe. "Principal Nezu wants you and I back at UA once the children are squared away. We're needed for the press conference." Vlad explained as Aizawa sighed. There would be no talking his way out of this one.

"Fine I'll get my suit. I hate dealing with the press!" He growled looking away and catching sight of Midoriya and standing in front of him were the Pussycats. Izuku had helped out a lot of people tonight the Pussycats especially. Aizawa thought to himself as he looked on.

"Thank you so much Midoriya Kota is safe because of you." Mandalay said hugging the boy fiercely before letting go. "I don't know how to repay you." She said smiling but took notice of the boy's forlorn look knowing his mind must still be on his missing friend.

"Yeah you saved my life back there I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come in and saved me!" Pixibob shouted gleefully hugging the boy to her breasts and kissing his cheek before letting go and petting his head before turning away. _"If only you were a few years older." _She whispered as Tiger approached clapping his paws on the boy's shoulders.

"The debt we owe you can never be repaid Midoriya. Not only did you save Pixiebob, and protect Kota you also saved Ragdoll from whatever plans that monster had for her. These girls and Kota are like family to me, and I owe you a lot for saving them. If you ever need anything from us the Pussycats won't hesitate to help! You have my word!" Tiger shouted pounding his chest as Izuku looked up from the ground.

"I couldn't save Katsuki though. He was right there my hand was seconds away from grabbing him. If only my cowl hadn't given out! If only I was faster if only-!" Tiger punched Izuku in the chest.

"Stop that right now! Every hero's been where you are right now Izuku and no amount of second guessing is going to change anything. The past is past all you can do is change for the future, and believe me we will save your friend no matter what!" Tiger said as Izuku rubbed his chest looking at the hero and nodded.

"Thanks Tiger." He said as the trio of heroes walked away to accompany their teammate to the hospital. As Izuku watched them walk away Ochaco, Tsu, Mina, Toru, and Jiro looked on at the green haired boy.

"I don't think we should tell Deku Momo was hurt he's really beating himself up about Bakugou." Ochaco said as the other four girls nodded.

"Yeah at least not right now, Momo will understand if we wait a while." Jiro said as they watched Kirishima walk up to Izuku.

"Hey Midoriya everyone was heading to the hospital to check on Yaoyorozu you wanna come?" Kirishima asked as Izuku turned to face the redhead as five face palms could be heard. _Kirishima you IDIOT! _The girls thought as they watched Izuku.

"Yaoyorozu was hurt?" Izuku asked as Kirishima nodded.

"Not much took a blow to the head, but nothing too serious one of the class B students helped her get away from the other Nomu thing that was in the woods." Kirishima explained not seeing Izuku clench his fist at his words.

"Sure, I'll come along." Izuku said walking with Kirishima.

* * *

The students of Class A walked into Yaoyorozu's hospital room as the girl in question turned around with a bandage on her head. "Oh you guys came to visit me? You didn't have to do that I'm fine." Momo said waving her hand.

"Yeah well we wanted to be sure. You did take a pretty big blow there." Sero said as Mineta jumped to the front of the crowd.

"We even brought you a melon to go with the two on your ches-!" Mineta was cut off by Kirishima's fist in the back of his head.

"Not the time dude." He said simply as Ochaco took the melon from Mineta's unconscious form and sliced it.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked as Momo rubbed her head.

"A little foggy, but nothing serious the doctor's said I should be free to go by tomorrow." She explained to the class before the door was opened by none other than All Might and Detective Tsukauchi.

"**Oh sorry are we interrupting?" **All Might asked the gathered class as the students all gave various no's. **"Well would it be alright if the detective and I have a word with Yaoyorozu?" ** He asked as the students nodded.

"Um we'll see you later Yaoyorozu." Mina said as she left with the others leaving Izuku to be the last to leave.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Momo." Izuku said rubbing her hand before he left sliding by All Might without a single word, which the hero found odd, but chalked it up to the recent events. Detective Tsukauchi shut the door behind the boy as he walked down the hall before being snatched to the side.

Izuku turned seeing Kirishima there with his finger to his lips before the redheaded boy slid back towards the room. Izuku followed after the boy and from where they stood they could hear Yaoyorozu speaking. "Yes I created a button and had Yosetsu from class B weld it to the Nomu that attacked us. I can create a tracking device to track the button and the Nomu wherever it goes." Yaoyorozu explained before handing the tracker over to All Might.

All Might for his part kept a calm face, but he couldn't believe that Yaoyorozu had such forethought in a life or death situation like that. "**Exceptional work Yaoyorozu you have the makings of a true hero." **All Might said as he took the device. **"Make no mistake we will get Young Bakugou back and it will be thanks to you." **All Might said as he turned to the door and opened it seeing an empty hallway. Tsukauchi gave a bow before leaving as well.

Yaoyorozu sat in her bed and sighed. "I did it, now they can find Bakugou." She said to herself before hearing her door open once again. "Was there something else All Might?" She asked only to see Izuku and Kirishima there.

"Yaoyorozu will you make us a tracker as well?" Izuku asked staring the girl down. Yaoyorozu looked at Izuku questioningly.

"Why would you ask me to do that?" She asked as Izuku walked towards her.

"I couldn't save Bakugou before Yaoyorozu. He was right in front of me and I failed, but you may have just given me a second chance. Please give me a tracker as well so I can fix my mistake." Izuku said clasping her hand as Kirishima stepped forward.

"It's like Midoriya said Yaoyorozu, Bakugou is my best friend and when he was being taken I wasn't there to help him. We both failed him and we need to make it right." Kirishima explained as Yaoyorozu looked at the two boys as she pulled her hand free of Izuku's.

"Do you understand what you're asking Midoriya? You two aren't heroes. It's against the law for you to use your quirks to harm others, what's worse you want me to help you do it! What if you two run into the villains or get in the pros way. I know you're strong Izuku you're quirk just keeps getting more powerful, but this is too much even for you!" The girl said turning from the two.

Izuku stepped forward. "I know I'm asking a lot Yaoyorozu, but please do this, if not for me then for Bakugou. I need to make things right." Izuku whispered as her dark eyes looked at him

"I need time to think this over; I'd ask you give me that at least." She said turning away from him again as Izuku nodded. "Sure we'll wait until ten if you haven't given us an answer by then we'll find some other way." He said as he and Kirishima opened the door only to find Iida and Todoroki waiting around the corner.

"Iida saw you grab Midoriya so we decided to wait and see what you were up to." Todoroki explained as Iida stepped toward Izuku.

"Are you insane? Have you learned nothing from what happened to me? I chased after what I wanted rather than what was right and it cost me nerve damage to my arm and your master his hand. Why would you do this knowing what you know?" Iida asked staring Izuku down as the green haired boy returned his look just as determined.

"Because it's my fault, I gave out when I was needed the most. I can't let that stand Iida. It may be a matter of pride, but I can't sit here and do nothing, and no amount of talking is going to change my mind."

"So do you plan on doing this alone?" Todoroki asked looking at Izuku who stared back.

"If need be." Was Izuku's reply as Todoroki turned to him fully.

"You failed before because you were alone. You ran off leaving the rest of us behind if you brought someone with you instead of jumping in alone things may have been different, so this time I'll be coming with you." Todoroki said brooking no argument.

"I will be coming as well, but only to make sure you don't do anything to get yourselves hurt. This is a rescue mission pure and simple if we can find and rescue Bakugou without fighting we will do so if not I will make us retreat by force if necessary." Iida said standing tall as he adjusted his glasses. Izuku looked at he gathered boys and smiled before nodding.

"You're right I'm going to need all of you." He said as the boys left the hospital to give Yaoyorozu time to make up her mind.

* * *

All for One sat in his chair as he looked in at the bar watching Tomura appeal to Bakugou playing on his feelings of superiority and arrogance. At least he was trying to watch, but there was this pain in his back he couldn't seem to rid himself of. All for one was old much older than he appeared, but with all the longevity and healing quirks he possessed he doubted it was simply old age.

All for One searched his memory of the source of this pain and through the annals of his experiences one event came to mind that made him grit his teeth and his back burn with pain.

* * *

All for One had been decades into his career had buried several of his brother's successors, even now he had acquired quite the apprentice. One for All looked at the dual quirk user of lightning and fire. He'd found the boy years ago and molded him into the perfect apprentice the one to carry on his legacy into the future. He looked up as an explosion rocked his base a large hole opening before he and his apprentice and there standing before him was Kyuubi no Kitsune. "ALL FOR ONE!" Shouted the blonde his tails flared out behind him as the two stared at one another.

"So you've come for me have you Naruto Uzumaki. You've chased me all across Japan and all for a friend who no longer wants to be by your side." He said waving to his apprentice as the dark haired youth stepped forward.

"He's right Naruto this has to end now." Said Sasuske as he drew his sword only for Naruto to summon a blinding energy and power towards All for one. The villain King stood up holding his hand out as Naruto rammed his Rasengan into the palm only to have the force of it bounce back at him spiraling up his arm and forcing him back his right arm drenched in blood and lying useless at his side.

"Yes I thought that would work. I found that quirk specifically to counter you. The quirk is called backlash it forces energy back to its source, and now that you've been pardon the pun disarmed I'll be taking my brother's quirk and yours!" All for One shouted levitating before flying forward and punching his hand through Naruto's chest or so he thought.

All for One looked to see the body of his "apprentice" impaled on his arm. Sasuske looked back at Naruto. "I was trying to protect you. The world doesn't need me, but it does need you." Sasuske said looking at Naruto as the light faded from his eyes.

"You fool, you could have had everything!" Shouted All for One as he tried to pull his arm free from Sasuske's body but found his hand held tight in the death grip of the young traitor. All for One looked up seeing Naruto gone only to see light appear above him and before he could react he was driven into the ground face first as spiraling energy tore the clothes from his back and the flesh from his spine.

All for One had pulled himself from the ground finding both Naruto and Sasuske gone. "You sentimental fool. You'd rather keep your friends body than destroy me. You'll pay for that weakness Naruto."

* * *

All for One jerked in his chair growling as he slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "Why would I think of that right now!?" He asked himself as he refocused on Tomura's plight only to see that in his lapse of focus the boy had somehow freed himself and blown the hand from Tomura's face, but instead of seeing the usual tantrum Tomura was showing a rare sign of patience with the boy.

"I thought we could be friends but I guess I was wrong." Tomura said.

"Fuck yeah you're wrong freak. I'm going to be the greatest hero the world over, so you all better surrender now or I'll have no choice but blow your asses to pieces!" He shouted as the gathered villains readied themselves to subdue the boy only for a knock to sound at the door. "Delivery!"

* * *

Izuku stood at the front gate of the hospital his thoughts scattered as he attempted to plan for the insane thing he was attempting to do, he wasn't deterred but he was worried. It would be different if it was just his life he was endangering, but he also had to think of Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. As he continued to think he heard footsteps and looked up to see Momo walking towards them. "You've made a decision." Izuku asked as the girl nodded looking at the four boys before presenting the tracker to them.

"I made this for you, but I'm coming with you, just like Iida I will be your chaperone to make sure you don't do something crazy and get yourselves killed." Momo said staring at Izuku as she made this declaration.

"That's great Yaoyorozu thanks so much!" Kirishima said as Yaoyorozu turned on the device and after a moment it began to track the signal. "It's this wa-!" Suddenly Momo fell forward into Izuku's arm as he dropped his hand to catch the tracker before it hit the ground.

Kirishima, Iida and even Todoroki stared in shock before their minds caught up with what they'd seen. "Midoriya what the hell man?!" Kirishima shouted as Iida came back online.

"Have you lost your mind, why'd you knock Yaoyorozu out?!" Iida demanded as Izuku hefted the girl into his arms and began carrying her back to the hospital.

Todoroki looked on staying silent until he heard Izuku's reasoning for his actions. Todoroki knew that Midoriya could be a spur of the moment person, but he'd never intentionally hurt someone without a good reason.

"I couldn't let her do this. Iida I respect the fact that you want to keep us from doing something dangerous, and I know there's nothing I can say to compromise your choice. The same could not be said for Yaoyorozu, and I'd rather not put that on her if something does happen to us. By the time she wakes up everything will be over one way or the other." He said as he sat Momo on a chair directly inside the entrance, someone would come get her soon and take her back to her room.

Izuku exited the hospital walking up to the three. "Come on we should hurry." Izuku said running in the direction of the tracker. Iida, Kirishima, and Todoroki looked at one another before rushing after their compatriot.

* * *

In the Mahjong bar the villains and Bakugou looked at the door only for the outer wall to be smashed in as All Might appeared in the opening. He scanned the bar zeroing in on Bakugou immediately. His heart relaxed slightly at seeing his student unharmed and glad he wasn't at site B. **"We are here villains!" **All Might declared before ducking as Kamui Woods entered the bar grabbing hold of everyone present.

"Binding Lacquer Chain Prison!" Kamui shouted as his wooden limbs gripped tightly around the villains as Edgeshot who had been at the door slithered in and incapacitated Kurogiri, while Gran Torino rocketed into the bar kicking Dabi in the back of the head and knocking him unconscious.

"Take a nap kiddie it's past your bedtime!" Gran Torino said as he landed next to All Might. Even now All Might could see that Gran Torino hadn't lost a step in his advanced age.

"**It's over Shigaraki you've lost!" **All Might stated to the young villain whose fingers moved erratically the only outlet for the rage he felt for the man in front of him.

"You think this is over, well it's not All Might. You think you've won, you haven't. That smile I will crush it, along with everything you stand for because I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" Shouted Tomura at the number one hero.

* * *

Izuku looked at Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima in the disguises they chose before casting his eyes back to the building they'd been staking out for the last few minutes. "I think it's safe to say that no one's coming, and by the looks of things no one's been here in a while." Izuku explained taking note of the overgrowth of weeds around the doorway. "There's a narrow alley next to it, we should be able to see inside from there." Izuku said crossing the street as the other three followed sliding into the narrow crevasse and sliding along they got beneath a pair of windows.

"Good thing I brought these along." Kirishima said pulling out night vision binoculars. Izuku took notice of the expensive piece of equipment, but said nothing.

"Iida let Kirishima on your shoulders so he can get a look." Izuku said as Iida gave Kirishima a leg up and once he was high enough he looked inside and his blood ran cold at what he saw.

"Izuku get up here you need to see this!" Kirishima said harshly as Izuku climbed atop Todoroki's shoulders and looked inside and he too felt a chill go through him at what he saw.

Inside the building were several vats and in these vats were Nomu. "Nomu." Izuku said as Todoroki looked to the side and noticed police and movement.

"I think the heroes might be here, and since neither of you see Bakugou we should leave." Todoroki said as Iida nodded.

"Yes I agree we should let the pros take this from here." Iida said as Kirishima and Izuku climbed down only for the building to be rocked by a heavy kick from Mt. Lady caving in the face of the building. As the dust settled several Nomu wandered out of the dust before being grabbed by Mt. Lady.

"Are these things really worth all this?" Mt. Lady asked Best Jeanist who walked into the building.

"Don't let your guard down." Best Jeanist replied before hearing someone in the building. "Stop right there!" Best Jeanist shouted using his fiber powers to constrict the man who'd just entered the scene.

"Hey now he could be a civilian take it easy!" Mt. Lady reprimanded Best Jeanist as the hero eyed his captive.

"Read the situation will you! This is no place for a civilian, if he is one I'll apologize later, but I highly doubt that." Best Jeanist said as his captive chuckled.

"So these are the instincts of a top hero quite impressive." The man said from behind a full face mask with pipes coming from the front and dressed in a suit. Best Jeanist's eyes widened before he reacted right as what was left of the building exploded. Izuku and his friends ducked further behind the broken wall of stone. Izuku couldn't see, but with his enhanced senses he could tell this person was a monster. In Izuku's mind eye he seemed like a massive bonfire of malice that froze Izuku's blood in his veins.

Best Jeanist looked from his place on the floor as he stared up at the mastermind he'd been warned about in the hero meeting about the operation to take down the league of villains earlier today.

* * *

"Everyone we will be launching a full scale attack on the League of Villains as such it's only fair I warn you that their mastermind might make an appearance. Do not take him lightly this is a villain who has crossed fists with All Might."Tsukauchi explained to the gathered heroes before All might took the stand.

"This is not your run of the mill villain, he is used to operating in the shadows, if he appears tonight it will be because he feels completely secure, do not attack recklessly." All Might stated and the whole room could feel the weight of his words.

* * *

"It's you the master of the League of Villains." Best Jeanist said as the man stopped before him.

"You continue to impress me Best Jeanist, being able to clear all your comrades away from my attack in an instant, and still have the strength to stay conscious. I can see you put a lot of work into your quirk if it wasn't so unwieldy I'd consider taking it for myself, but to answer your question yes I am the brain behind the League of Villains my name is All for One." The masked villain answered as Best Jeanist began to sit up attempting to use the fibers he had left to disable All for One.

"What grit, but I have no more time for you." All for One stated before blasting Best Jeanist in the stomach a spout of blood erupting from the hole in his gut as the hero fell unconscious.

Behind their wall Izuku clenched his fist. There standing only yards away was All for One All Might's greatest villain he had to do something. Izuku felt a pressure on his chest and looked down seeing Iida's hand gripping his shirt as tightly as possible while doing the same to Todoroki while the arm of the hand gripping Izuku pressed into Kirishima's chest. He looked into Izuku's eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I should bring Tomura here before he's taken out of my range." All for One said as suddenly spouts of gray liquid materialized in midair depositing the League of Villains and Bakugou in the wreckage of the Nomu lab. Bakugou stood up and looked around seeing the bodies of several heroes around and then this large villain standing in front of him before turning to face Tomura.

"Master you brought us here?" Tomura asked as All for One nodded.

"Yes Tomura I told you I would always be here to help and support you. That's why I brought your team here and that boy. It doesn't matter if you don't succeed this time, start over as many times as you need to, that's what I'm here for." All for One said before turning and locking fists with All Might. "What happened All Might it took you so long to get here?" All for One taunted as the shockwave from the two colliding shook the rubble of the surrounding area and blasted all of the villains and Bakugou away.

"**ALL FOR ONE!**" Shouted All might before he was thrown back by a double air cannon.

"Tomura get your men and that boy out of here!" All for One commanded as Tomura and the still conscious league of villains members surrounded Bakugou.

"Well come on you shitheads I'll have every last one of you!" Bakugou shouted as Toga rushed forward attempting to stab him only to get a full frontal of shrapnel as Bakugou exploded the ground in front of her only to then dodge aside from Mr. Compress' grasp.

All Might who reentered the fray made a beeline for Bakugou only to be gripped from behind by All for One's extended fingers slamming him into a nearby building. "Now, now All Might it's been so long since we've seen one another. I'm hurt you're ignoring me for some kid." All for One teased before All Might came at him again.

"We need to do something! At this rate Bakugou will be captured again!" Kirishima whispered harshly as Iida pushed his arm against him harder.

"We can't All Might already can't fight properly with Bakugou there if we go in that'll just be more people he has to worry about." Iida explained as Todoroki stared at Izuku practically seeing the gears in his mind working at this problem like solving a Rubiks cube.

"I've got it." Izuku said silencing the brewing argument between Iida and Kirishima. "There's a way we can save Bakugou without fighting." Izuku said before explaining his plan to his three compatriots.

* * *

Bakugou dodged back from Tomura's decaying touch while blasting Twice in the face. "_Shit I can't get out of here. They've got me boxed in and All Might is being held at bay by that masked shit! What can I do!?" _Bakugou asked himself before seeing a massive ramp of ice appear from nowhere and flying up the side of it was Kirishima and Iida. Bakugou watched stunned like the villains until Kirishima held his hand out to him from midair. "COME ON!" Kirishima shouted before Bakugou smirked and as the villains closed in on him unleashed a massive explosion launching him towards the two boys to grab Kirishima's hand.

"Took you long enough!" Bakugou shouted as the three boys flew off.

"Not so fas-" All for One's attempt to stop the fleeing children was botched as All Might Slammed the back of his fist against the villain's face slamming him backwards.

"Spinner, Compress hurry I'll use my quirk to rocket you after them!" Magne shouted as Spinner stood in front of Magne feeling his magnetic powers charge him to which Mr. Compress launched himself at Spinner only to be rebounded and flung after the boys.

"The fat lady hasn't sung just ye-!" Mr. Compress said before crashing into the towering face of Mt. Lady both hero and villain falling back unconscious.

"Come on Twice we can do it again!" Magne shouted before feeling a blow to the back of her head as the world went dark.

"That's enough out of you!" Gran Torino Said standing atop Magne's back.

"**It's over All for One you've lost!" **All Might shouted standing proudly with his trademark smile.

"Not yet All Might!" All for One responded before shooting his fingers out to Kurogiri and Magne forcibly activating their quirks. A Portal opened behind Toga who'd been staring at the place where the boys had entered only to feel a pull on her body and turned to see all her fellow villains coming at her. "Wait, wait, don't come at me all at onc-!" She shouted before being forced into the portal. The last one to enter was Tomura as he stared at his master.

"Master don't do this!" He shouted right as the portal closed.

"Well All Might it's just the two of us now just like before when I gutted you like a fish and you beat me half to death. I wonder how things will end this time." All for One said as the symbols of Evil and Peace stared one another down unbeknownst to either there was another pair of eyes watching this showdown. Izuku Midoriya had climbed to the top of one of the few still standing buildings to watch the outcome of this fight. He didn't know why, but he had a sickening felling in his gut about this.


	28. End of an Era

**A/N: So the clash of good and evil begins. I've got a bit of twist in this chapter hope it doesn't shock you guys too bad…that's a lie I'm going to do my best to knock you all out of your chairs with this.**

All Might looked at All for One. It had been six years since he'd last saw him face to face, and even after all this time All for One still made his skin crawl. **"I won't let you get away this time All for One. I will defeat you and see that you spend the rest of your miserable life in prison!" **All Might shouted at the villain who clapped his hands.

"What a wonderful speech All Might you really are quite the orator, still I wonder if you can go through with that. Its only five kilometers from the bar to here and it took you nearly thirty seconds to arrive. Are you feeling alright Symbol of Peace?" All for One asked taunting the hero, but All Might's smile never wavered.

"**I appreciate your concern, but you should save some of that for yourself what with that fancy life support mask of yours. Elderly people should take it easy don't you think?"** All Might asked before launching himself at All for One. The villain met All might with equal force the two locking hands in a devastating clash that whipped dust into the air and shattered the ground beneath them. All Might let go first to throw a punch which All for One dodged away from before blasting his air canon at All Might forcing the hero to block as he slid across the ground before diving back in. **"Texas Smash!"**

All Might slammed his fist into All for One's open palm. "Impact Inversion." The villain stated before All Might felt a ripple in his punching arm that threw the limb back opening him up for a right cross from All for One as the hero was thrown to the side cartwheeling before getting to his feet again. "My that was quite a weak punch All Might are you holding back against me?" All for One asked as All Might wiped the blood from his lip. "Oh I see it's because you don't want to endanger your precious fans with your full strength." All for One stated pointing up at the helicopter circling overhead and the civilians still in Kamino being evacuated.

"You heroes have so much to protect it must be exhausting." All for One said with a laugh as All Might glared at him.

"**You have no idea what we heroes have to bear with villains like you around. All you see are tools to be used until they break and then thrown away, but these are living breathing human beings doing their best to live happy lives. Don't you dare mock them!" **All Might said as he rushed in throwing a punch which All for One brought his hand up to block only to have All Might grab his hand and drive his fist into the villain's face and slam him to the ground shattering his mask and revealing his scarred and eyeless visage.

"Did I upset you?" All for One asked from his position on the ground. "I've heard those words before, maybe not exactly, but each of you always say the same thing. All of you say you're going to stop me, or defeat me, but here I still am. Not Naruto, Luffy, or even your precious master could kill me. Out of all of my brother's successor only two of you have ever come close to achieving his dream of defeating me, and you are counted among that very short list All Might. I'm sure your master would be proud, the failure that she was she should be. What an arrogant woman she was believing that she would be the one to finally defeat me. The fact that she was chosen to be a successor still turns my stomach." All Might gripped All for One's arm with all his strength.

"I've killed all of my brother's successors, and I enjoyed each one, but hers was truly a work of art if I do say so myself. Would you like to hear how pathetic she was as she died?" All for One asked before All Might reeled back.

"**Shut your mouth!" **He shouted about to punch All for One once again only to be blasted upward by an air cannon sending him spiraling straight towards the helicopter only to be grabbed midair by Gran Torino as the number one hero coughed up blood.

"You're letting him get to you Toshinori just like you did five years ago. You can't keep falling for this or this time you'll lose more than your stomach!" Gran Torino admonished as All Might nodded.

"**Sorry sir I'll be careful." ** All Might apologized before standing tall again.

"Well this has been fun All Might, but it's time we end this. The air cannons I've given you up to now were only pellet guns compared to this one." All for One threatened as his arm bulged with increasing power.

"Move Toshinori!" Gran Torino shouted, but before All Might could get clear All for One brought his attention to the bystander behind him.

"Not all of us can move that fast All Might will you sacrifice her like that?" All for One said as he blasted All Might with full force. A plume of dust rose from the ground as the news copter circled. Across the world people watched the plight of the number one hero, but none were so invested as the green haired boy hiding nearby.

The dust cleared to reveal the true form of All might the skeletal man in clothes much too big for him. "And there we have it. The true form of the world's greatest hero, hollow cheeks and sunken eyes, truly a pathetic sight." All for one taunted as All Might let his bloodied fist fall.

"Say what you want All for One, show the world what I really look like, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still their hero, and no matter what you do that won't change!" All Might said his skeletal smile still there.

"I forgot how stubborn you are All Might. I should just give up shouldn't I?" All for One asked before smiling just as wide as All Might. "But before I surrender I should let you know that my student Tomura is your precious master's grandson." All Might looked at All for One his grin slowly fading as his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you're lying!" Shouted All Might as All for One laughed.

"Now, now All Might I've never lied to you, you know this is exactly something I'd do. Grooming your master's descendant to hate you and all you stood for." All Might gripped his head as this thought ran through his mind. "Yes think back, to how you trampled over him with that big smile of yours. What would she think of you now?" All for One asked as All Might's knees shook.

"S-she'd be so disappointed in me. I-I can't believe how he turned out!" All for One laughed at this.

"What's this it looks like I've stolen some of that heroic pride of yours after all! Don't worry you won't have to live with your shame for long." All for One said raising his fist. "I'll crush you until there's nothing left with the full power of all the quirks I've collected to now!" All for One shouted as his right arm began to swell with the power of dozens of quirks until it formed a monstrous limb at his side.

All Might still in his shock didn't even bother looking up until he heard the voice of the woman he'd been protecting. "P-please All Might y-you have to w-win. Please win!" She shouted as All Might's head swam with images of his master and Shigaraki. _How could I let his happen? I'm so sorry Master!"_

"Good bye All Might!" Shouted All for One as he barreled down on the hero, but before his attack could land All for One was struck in the side by Izuku. All Might looked up and saw Izuku both his feet drilling into All for One's side before he bent his knees compressing himself before springing back to his full height and sending All for One shooting away to land and skid across the ground before plowing into a pile of rubble.

Izuku landed on the ground in front of All Might red steam fading from him as he looked at the number one hero. "Don't give up All Might, you can win this I know you can. I and the rest of the world believe in you. Win this!" Shouted Izuku pulling the frail form of All Might to his feet and stared him in the face. All Might took in this moment seeing Izuku's raw belief etched on his face. All Might coughed as he pulled himself to his full height.

"I'm sorry Young Midoriya, you're right this is a fight I can't lose. If you would Young Midoriya take care of the lady behind us while I finish this." All Might said walking forward as muscles appeared on his right arm. Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Of course All Might!" Izuku said summoning his Kyuubi cowl and appeared before the woman like the sun. She weakly shielded her eyes from Izuku's bright form as he sent his tails into the rubble wrapping around her body and stabilizing the rubble as he pulled her free. She clutched at Izuku's neck soaking his shirt with her tears. "You're alright I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you." Izuku whispered holding her to his chest and taking one last look at All Might before leaping away to safety.

* * *

Iida, Kirishima, and Bakugou looked at the giant screen in the plaza they were in seeing Izuku appear on screen of course only they knew who he was, but watching him send All for One flying was something else. Iida slapped his hand into his palm repeatedly. "He tricked me; he tricked me he was supposed to be here with us! The deception Midoriya!" Iida railed at the screen as Kirishima spoke with Todoroki. From the screen came the reporter's voice.

"Right as it seemed the end for All Might a boy rushed in to save the hero, and is now evacuating a nearby civilian trapped under rubble. Whoever this boy is I applaud his heroic actions." The reporter spoke.

* * *

From the UA conference room Nezu, Vlad and Aizawa looked at the screen seeing Izuku there. "He's out of his mind what is he even doing there!?" Shouted Nezu as Vlad looked at Aizawa whose face a mixture of anger and pride.

"That idiot can't help himself!" Shouted Aizawa.

* * *

In the Asui household Tsu looked at the TV with her younger siblings as Izuku raced off screen. _Izuku what have you done!? _She shouted mentally as she watched the love of her life put himself in danger yet again, why did he feel the need to go so far? This question was mirrored by each of the girls in 1A, but none had that thought more fervently than Inko Midoriya as she prayed furiously for her son's safety so she could punish him later.

* * *

Rubble erupted as All for One got to his feet. "I've felt that power seven times in my life I'd know it anywhere. You passed it on didn't you All Might? That boy is your successor, and he's here to save you All Might, how pitiful. What are you teaching him?" All for One asked as All Might walked towards him.

"After I kill you I'll find him, and take back what is mine. None of you deserve that power!" All for One shouted as he rushed at All Might.

"You're right I am pitiful All for One. The fact that my student felt he needed to save me, and the pathetic face I showed him when he did. I have so much to make up for, and that's why I won't die, I won't let you kill me until I've made up for all my mistakes and made sure that Izuku Midoriya is an even greater hero than I was!" All Might shouted slamming his fist forward as it impacted with All for One's. **"United States of Smaaaaassssh!"**

* * *

Izuku lay the woman down near an emergency station as paramedics attended to her. As they did so a massive boom could be heard as it shook the ground and shattered the windows around them. Izuku lay over the woman feeling shards of glass rain down around him before he looked back seeing a plume of dust rise into the sky. "All Might." Izuku said as green lightning arced around him before he rushed off back to the battlefield. As he arrived he could see the silhouette of someone in the cloud of dust and as it cleared a smile broke out on his face as it was revealed to be All Might. "All Might!" Shouted Izuku waving until the dust cleared fully and he saw the true nightmare before him. All Might was hanging from four spikes driven through his chest. The spikes were revealed to be All for One's ribs arcing out of his chest.

"Spear like bones All Might, you never did learn how to fight craftily. A hero on the brink of death is a fearsome thing I know that well which is why I had to think carefully about how to kill you!" Shouted All for One as he slung All Might's body to the ground as the bones retracted into his body. Izuku's eyes widened looking at the blood drenched corpse in front of him as he heard a primal scream in his mind.

All for One looked at the perimeter of the battlefield sensing something there and with his infrared vision he saw the heat signature of someone. "Is that you Izuku Midoriya?" All for One asked smirking before energy blasted from the boy's body swirling around him blocking his heat signature somewhat. "What is that?" All for One asked as those with eyes could see a spiraling cloud of purple energy coming from Izuku's body like a thick mist permeating the area before it dispersed in a fearsome blast and Izuku was gone.

All for One looked around before feeling someone slap him hard forcing him to the ground as he cartwheeled away. Izuku stood in place where All Might had, but he was different. He looked much the same except for the black mark on his forehead, a ragged black dot and above it a black arch. His eyes had lost all trace of green and instead were deep black like an endless void as dark purple energy arced from him like lightning. All for One looked at the boy as he spit out blood. "Oh yes now that power I am truly familiar with. My former right hand, and first apprentice. Hello Demon of Wrath; Meliodas!" All for One said laughing as Izuku stared at him lifelessly watching as All for One rose into the air.

Izuku stared at him as he reached his apex before the swirling darkness he'd conjured appeared at his back forming wings that propelled him fiercely into the air at All for One. The villain raised a hand as he blasted an air cannon only for Izuku to avoid and slam his fist into All for One's palm. "Impact Inversion." All for One spoke watching as the force of Izuku's punch was directed back at him, but instead of destroying his arm it retracted under the force. "Luffy?!" All for One said shocked before Izuku fist drove into his stomach forcing blood from the villains' mouth as he began to fly back only to be gripped by a glowing purple tail similar to Naruto's.

All for One coughed as the tail squeezed his neck. Izuku held up his hand as small purple flecks appeared in the air above his palm.

"Devil's blizzard." He said as the black flecks shot forth blasting through all for one puncturing him with small holes as the villain groaned at the pain before unleashing a full body air cannon wrenching Izuku's tail from his neck as the boy was blasted to the ground along with the news copter that fell nearby.

"That's definitely you Meliodas. Have you come from beyond the grave to avenge Elizabeth? You truly are wrathful. Are you going to have this boy kill me because you couldn't?" All for One asked as he dropped to the ground panting. This fight had been taxing on him taking on a weakened All Might and now this it was too much. Izuku stood up from the crater he'd made the scratches and cuts on his body oozing shadow that immediately repaired his wounds.

"Now that's cheating Meliodas." All for One said as Izuku took the stance for his Mamba Smash. Izuku's fist rocketed forth at All for One who dodged to the side only to have to jump forward as Izuku's fist followed after him opening up to reveal Naruto's Rasengan. All for One took off flying across the ground as Izuku's arm chased after him until All for One drove his fist into the ground causing it to erupt around him having Izuku's Rasengan slam and shatter the large block of stone before retracting back to him.

All for One flew at Izuku grabbing the boy by the neck. "You overestimate your abilities boy. None of you could beat me!" Shouted All for One as he slammed Izuku into the ground dragging him along the ground as the villain flew along only for the weight to disappear from his hand. All for One looked down seeing that his entire arm was gone and there stood Izuku his arm draped in purple energy taking the form of a blade as he dropped All for One's arm to the ground.

All for One looked between his severed limb and the boy before him as Izuku's face finally changed sporting a vicious smirk before rushing forward and slamming All for One into the wall of the crater and once pinned held up his hand gathering a Rasengan that slowly grew larger and larger until it was the size of a car and then All for One saw the purple energy begin to bleed into the spiraling ball enlarging it further until it's mere presence whipped up a small tornado. "Die." Izuku said before driving the Rasengan into All for One.

The people of the world watched this battle of monsters culminating in a massive explosion that cut out the feed. Standing above All for One in the crater he'd created Izuku stared down at the villain who remarkably was still breathing. Izuku kneeled upon the villains chest before raising his fist and driving it into All for One's face.

* * *

In his mind Izuku sat balled up his knees to his face as he cried for the death of his hero. Around him outside the darkness he could hear voices shouting. _"Meliodas stop his body can't take this!" _A woman's voice cried out. Somewhere Izuku remembered that All Might's master had been a woman. He wondered if that was her.

Izuku held his head as the image of All Might's crumbled and bloody body ran through his mind. "I couldn't do anything; all this power and I still couldn't help All Might! I'm useless Katsuki was right I really am nothing but a worthless Deku!"

"**That's not true Young Midoriya!" **Shouted an all too familiar voice as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Izuku looked up into beaming smile of All Might at his prime over seven feet tall rippling with muscles and dressed in his Golden Age costume. **"I won't stand for this Young Midoriya. You more than anyone else have helped me. I was lost thinking of who to give One for All to, but then you came along. A quirkless boy who refused to give up and continued pushing forward. You gave me exactly what I wanted in a successor and made me want to be better." **All Might kneeled down to Izuku and hugged him to his chest.

"**You Izuku Midoriya will be an even greater hero than me I truly believe that, but first you have to take back control of your power. Don't let my death hold you back you will overcome this." **All Might explained as he stood up and held his hand out to the young hero. Izuku looked down at himself for a moment before grabbing hold of All Might's hand as his brilliant yellow shattered the darkness around the two. **"I'll be watching over you Young Midoriya always." **Toshinori Yagi said as Izuku was pushed back into his own body.

* * *

"Midoriya stop!" Izuku looked up at the edge of the crater seeing an assortment of heroes standing there. Endeavor, Edgeshot, and Pixiebob being a few. Izuku looked at where he was kneeling atop of All for One with his fists covered in blood and the villain's face hardly recognizable, but sitting atop him Izuku could feel his heartbeat.

"I-I'm sor-!" Izuku began to apologize only to have something strike him in the back of the head. The last thing he remembered is falling into Pixiebob's arms as the world went dark.

Across the world images of Izuku's berserk battle with All for One played on millions of screens everyone asking who this kid was, and how powerful he was, there were also those with a tenor of fear in their hearts at the brutality he displayed against the villain. All of Class 1A marveled at the power of their class rep, but were also scared about what would be done with him after such a publicized event. Katsuki grit his teeth before tossing his cellphone into the wall. "I didn't fucking ask you to save me Izuku!" He growled clenching his fist as worry seeped in through the anger. He knew something bad was going to happen to Izuku because of this, because of him.

Inko was on her knees praying as she looked at the static of the news channel that had been broadcasting her son's fight. She prayed for her son to be ok with all she had all she was concerned with was that her baby boy was ok. She clutched at her chest feeling her hammering heart in her chest. Inko stood up heading for the door. If he was going to be taken anywhere it would have to be UA.

* * *

Izuku slowly began to open his eyes looking up at the ceiling of a hospital room, indicated by all the medical equipment at the side of his bed as he turned his head. He groaned lifting his arm that felt as if it was made of lead. His ears picked up the sound of a cane and he turned his head to see Recovery girl at the side of his bed in her hero suit. Even through her pink visor Izuku could see that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He opened his mouth to speak only for his voice to come out like gravel. "Recovery Girl?" He rasped before coughing as the heroine produced a cup of water with a straw.

"Here drink this; it'll give me time to explain." She said as Izuku drank from the straw feeling the ice cold water ease his sore and dry throat. "You've been asleep for five days. You put your body through something terrible and it took that long for me to heal you and your body to recuperate. I just let everyone know you're awake so they'll be here soon, but before then I'll answer whatever questions you have. We owe you that much." She said drawing away the almost empty cup.

"Five days since Kamino, does that mean that All Might really is-is…?" Izuku couldn't bring himself to say the words so Recovery girl said them for him.

"Dead? Yes he is I'm afraid to say." Recovery Girl answered wiping her eye as she watched Izuku crumble under the weight of that admission. Izuku's throat tightened as images of All Might ran through his mind from his debut video to him seeing off his class to the training camp. Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes. Recovery Girl placed her hand on Izuku's squeezing it slightly.

"I know we all feel the same way son, let it out." She whispered as the boy cried for his mentor and his inability to save him.

* * *

The door to the infirmary opened to find Recovery Girl at Izuku's side as the boy stared down into his blanket as if it held all the answers. Principal Nezu walked into the room followed by Aizawa. Izuku looked up with bloodshot eyes at the two seeing his own pain reflected in their faces. Nezu's coat lacked the luster it usually had and his black eyes didn't shine with joy like normal instead only reflected the light of the room like the lifeless eyes of a stuffed animal.

Aizawa seemed more haggard than usual his eyes bloodshot and his hair much messier. "It's good to see you're awake Midoriya." Principal Nezu greeted as he climbed into a chair at the other side of Izuku's bed looking at all the get well cards and balloons. "Truly your classmates really care about you." Nezu said lifting up a large card about the same size as himself and scrawled inside were the names of all of Class 1-A and even a few heroes had taken the time to sign it as well. "You've touched a lot of lives Izuku Midoriya which is what makes this so hard." Nezu said sitting down the card as he looked at Izuku who stared back at him. His eyes were dark almost lifeless.

"You participated in the Kamino Ward incident and though you were the only reason that All for One was captured, you committed a crime in doing so. You are not a hero, nor are you licensed. Using your quirk to attack someone is strictly forbidden, were this any other situation you would be facing jail time, but your actions were televised showing the world what you did. The police force is not quite willing to take action against you, but there must be a reckoning for your actions." Nezu explained. Still Izuku's face hardly changed. Nezu took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Izuku Midoriya I hereby expel you from UA."


	29. Succession

**A/N: Well I knew I'd get some reactions from my choice of expelling Izuku, but it was more explosive than I expected, but I stand by the decision. I wanted to give this story a big twist and I think this was it. I hope you read this chapter at least before deciding to drop it, but if you do drop it all I can say is thanks for coming and for your reviews.  
. : Thanks for letting me know hopefully I'll fix that bit before this chapter is uploaded. If not this author's note should remind me.**

_Days before Izuku regained consciousness._

In the conference room of UA sat Nezu, and all the teachers of UA, the topic of this meeting were none other than Izuku Midoriya. "Are you serious Nezu, expulsion?" Midnight asked as she looked at the principal as he solemnly nodded his head.

"It can't be avoided. Midoriya took part in a battle between a hero and villain-."

"And won if it wasn't for Midoriya All for One would have gotten away and All Might would have died for nothing!" Midnight shouted not believing that she had to spell this out.

"So what, we just pat him on the back and things go on? The ends justify the means is that what we're telling our students?" Eraserhead asked rubbing his forehead. He'd just gotten back from being badgered by a roomful of reporters at the UA press conference. "If we do that we're saying anyone can take on a villain as long as they win. Is that what you want Nemuri?" Aizawa asked using Midnight's real name letting her know he was serious.

"No, but still this is a bit much what is the world going to think if we expel him for trying to help. Everyone saw what he did how he aided All Might and even managed to save a civilian. If we do this we're going to get backlash the likes of which we've never seen. Can UA take another hit like that? First the USJ incident, then Bakugou's kidnapping, and now we expel one of our students for doing what he's been trained to do?" Midnight asked crossing her arms as she leaned back. Nezu ran a paw over his head. In all his years as principal he'd never had a problem as complex as this one even with his immense intellect he couldn't figure a way out of this without getting shit on his shoes.

The room remained silent as each thought about the problem before them. There was no easy way to do this either they keep Midoriya and ignore his actions in favor of rewarding his reasons, or they expel the boy adhering to the law and weather the media storm that will kick up from doing so.

* * *

Izuku looked at Principal Nezu his eyes going dark as his mind spasmed at the words he heard. _Expelled? Did he say expelled, but then what am I going to do? I can't be hero if I don't attend a hero school. What about what All Might said. He said I could be a hero, if I can't do that what do I do with One for All? Who would I pass it on to?! _ All these thoughts and more ran through Izuku's mind as Nezu and Aizawa looked on for a moment before Nezu spoke.

"I'm sorry Midoriya but there's no other way, but don't think that we're ignoring the good you did. We are a school of heroes, and we won't ignore your heroic actions. Yes you are being expelled, but you don't have to give up your dream of being a hero." Nezu said as Izuku looked up at him his dark eyes regaining some of their shine as tears gathered.

"I-I don't?" He asked as Nezu shook his head.

"No we may be expelling you, but that doesn't mean you can't pursue your heroic aspirations at another school, or you're free to take this year off and apply to UA again starting next year. We will hold all of your pertinent information and you can resume your studies with us." Nezu said smiling as he placed a paw on his hand.

"You are a heroic spirit Midoriya we don't want to lose you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for Toshinori. He believed you could be a hero and I believe in him." Nezu explained as he patted Izuku's shoulder and slid off his chair. Aizawa stood up as well, but did not immediately follow Nezu out.

"You need to learn that actions have consequences. It went well for you this time, but what about next time? Take this time to learn what you have to do as a hero." Aizawa said as Izuku bowed his head.

"Thank you Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said as he heard the door close. He stayed bowed like that tears raining from his eyes onto the blanket. "I-I can still be a hero. I promise I'll be a better hero All Might, so please watch over me." Izuku said as Recovery Girl patted him on the back.

"Your mother will be here to pick you up soon, you should get ready. You'll be going out the back of the school while Nezu keeps the press busy out front." She said as she left to allow Izuku to get dressed.

"Do you think this was too much for him?" Nezu asked to Aizawa as Recovery Girl exited the room.

"If it is, then he didn't deserve the chance we gave him, but I think he'll be fine. Midoriya is the best at learning from his mistakes. This will make him think about his actions going forward and in the end make him a better hero." Aizawa explained as the three adults nodded in agreement. "Now let's go deal with wolves at our door."

* * *

Izuku sat in the passenger seat as his mother drove them home. She'd spent at least ten minutes chewing him out before they even got in the car and once they did she began crying saying how worried she was about him. That really hammered home what Aizawa had said about his actions having consequences. He'd just acted without considering what would happen if he failed. His mother reached over stroking his hair seemingly subconsciously as they drove before she pulled into a parking lot. Izuku looked around and knew exactly where he was; the cemetery. Inko reached into the backseat pulling out a bouquet of flowers that she placed in Izuku's arms.

"I thought you might want to stop by as soon as possible so I bought these on the way to get you." She explained as Izuku felt his eyes burn with tears. "I'll be here when you're done, take as long as you need." She whispered as Izuku climbed out of the car and smiled at his mom before walking into the cemetery.

Izuku took a deep breath as he meandered through the paths after having to ask directions from a groundskeeper he found himself cresting a hill to All Might's grave it was a tall spire of Stone at least six feet and was Inscribed with the name Toshinori Yagi and. Around the grave were a plethora of offerings from flowers, and toys to medals and the like. As he approached Izuku realized he wasn't alone. There standing in front of All Might's grave was Endeavor. The now number one hero wore a trench coat that flapped in the chill breeze. His flaming beard was gone as he stared down at the grave. "I-I'm sorry I'll come back later." Izuku said about to trek back down the hill.

"No come forward, you have more right to be here than I do." Endeavor said turning to face the boy. He looked him over as Izuku approached. Everything seemed so ordinary about him, as if he was any kid on any day, but Endeavor had been there in person to witness the power he displayed after All Might's death and he'd been shocked at what he saw. Comparing what he saw at the Sports Festival to what he'd seen in Kamino it was a no contest Izuku was superior to Shoto. Endeavor chuckled gaining Izuku's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at the flame hero as he rose from placing the bouquet of flowers. Endeavor waved his hand.

"That was rude, excuse me. I was just thinking that All Might had me beat yet again." It was sad really how easily All Might dwarfed Endeavor's ability. Not just at being a hero, but even picking a successor.

Izuku cocked his head to the side as he looked at Endeavor. "What do you mean?" Izuku asked as Endeavor coughed.

"For my entire career I've been chasing All Might. To be the number one hero was my goal, and not for some noble purpose such as being the symbol of peace or inspiring others. No I wanted to be the top hero so I could be the best. It was my selfishness that drove me to do the things I've done and the funny thing is now that I'm here I can't enjoy it. I didn't earn this title it was handed to me and it's so frustrating it's hilarious." Endeavor said clutching his face as he laughed at the irony of the world.

Izuku remained silent thinking about what Shoto had told him about Endeavor and what he'd done to beat All Might. "I can understand that irony." Izuku said crouching down to All Might's grave pushing a few leaves from the pedestal. "I wanted to be a hero more than anything, so much so it blinded me to doing what was right for me and what's right for everyone. My selfishness drove me to be expelled from UA." Izuku said.

"What!?" Shouted Endeavor startling the boy as he looked into Endeavor's piercing blue eyes. "Those cowards at UA are just trying to cover their ass. Let me guess they expelled you for getting involved in the Kamino incident." At Izuku's nod Endeavor shook his head. "Those idiots rather take the easy way out and let the media eat them alive then stand up and tell the world you did the right thing. I was there, and even with the combined power of all the heroes there I'm not sure we could have stopped that villain. All Might would have died for nothing." Endeavor growled crossing his arms before looking back at Izuku seeing him smiling.

"What?" Endeavor asked startled by the gentle look he was given.

"You really admired All Might didn't you?" Izuku said smiling as he rubbed his head. "He respected you too. I think having you right at his heels drove him to be better and do more." Endeavor looked down at Izuku before turning away from him. He just didn't get this kid at all, but he felt as if he was standing next to All Might right now.

"Well what do you intend to do now that you're expelled?" Endeavor asked as Izuku stood up placing a hand on All Might's grave.

"Well Principal Nezu said I could apply to UA again next year or I'm free to transfer to a different school and pick up where I left off. I'm not sure. I had my heart set on UA, but I can't be selfish enough to just sit and wait for next year, so maybe I'll apply to Shiketsu or Ketsubutsu." Izuku explained before Endeavor turned to him.

"Before his fight with you in the Sports Festival Shoto refused to use his fire no matter what I did, but after that he came to me of his own free will for his internship. He's matured and realized that he needs to put his personal feelings aside if he wants to be the best and it's all thanks to you. I owe you something for that, so if you want to be a hero come to my agency. I'll take you on and train you. As the new number one hero I have a duty to finish what All Might started. I will make you a great hero just like he wanted." Endeavor said holding his hand out to Izuku who looked at it for a moment before clasping it.

"Thank you sir!"

* * *

Momo sat up in her bed as the morning light trickled through her curtains. She sighed feeling absolutely drained as if she hadn't just woken up. She hadn't been sleeping well since Kamino. She'd woken up that morning to see the news about what happened and watched Izuku go toe to toe with the villain that killed All Might and defeated him, but the Izuku she saw on the screen wasn't the Izuku she knew and to be honest it scared her. She was worried for him, but also angry with him. He knocked her out and stole her tracker. He sidelined her with no regard for her feelings. She'd been texting him all that morning, but received no reply, and after talking with the other girls found out they were receiving no response as well.

Momo had thought Izuku would show up at All Might's funeral at least, but he wasn't there either. Deciding enough was enough Momo went to talk to Aizawa, but all he could say was that Izuku was being taken care of by Recovery Girl at UA. She supposed it was only natural Izuku's face was on every news outlet. Many people touting Izuku as a hero for his actions, with others admonishing him mainly the authorities saying it wasn't his place to defeat the villain. There's no way he could be treated at a regular hospital

Momo's heart was in her throat as she watched day after day the news both praise and curse Izuku's actions. Everyone in the class felt the same wondering what would become of their Class Rep and then after five days of stonewalling UA gave its press conference caving in to the media camping outside its gate.

Principal Nezu stood on a podium constructed by Cementoss on the spot. "Everyone thank you for being patient with us as we gather ourselves after these harrowing events. First of all regarding the lack of security around our students we apologize once more to the parents and our students. We failed you, but no more as of now UA will be implementing a dorm system for all its students to live on campus." Many voices rang out at this statement as cameras flashed.

"Now to the matter most of you are here for. By now I'm sure all of you know that the boy who defeated the villain calling himself All for One was in fact Izuku Midoriya." Principal Nezu announced.

"Yes we know that, but where is Midoriya and what is UA's stance on the boy's actions? Do you agree with the majority in saying he's a hero and his actions were justified in capturing the villain? Or are you on the side of the minority and say he committed a crime in using his quirk to apprehend All Might's killer?" This reporter wasn't pulling any punches either way UA would be put in a bad light. Nezu took a deep breath before speaking.

"I will say that Izuku's Midoriya's actions were instrumental in the capture of All for One. If not for him I do not know if the villain would have been defeated and for that we should all be thankful." Nezu began.

"So you agree that his actions were warranted then?" Another reporter asked as Nezu raised his head.

"I agree with the reasons behind Midoriya's actions, but I cannot condone them. Midoriya is not a hero or even have a provisional license. With these facts UA has no choice but to expel Izuku Midoriya." The reporters burst into a storm of questions at this announcement. Momo covered her mouth as she heard this as tears formed at her eyes.

"Oh Izuku." She whispered.

* * *

"That's bullshit!" Shouted Raphael as he launched to his feet heading to the door. "I'm going to that fucking school and beating that mouse, bear freak until he changes his mind!" Raphael shouted before Leo grabbed his arm.

"That's not going to solve anything Raph and you know it, besides the principal is right. Izuku did break the law." Leo said looking down as Raphael looked at him.

"Are you fucking stupid! He saved lives out there that deserves something goddammit. I know you're all about the rules and shit, but this is wrong!"

"RAPHAEL that is enough!" Splinter shouted calling his sons' attention to him. "All this arguing is doing nothing. Leonardo is right in the fact that Izuku broke the law it is only natural that a government institution holds with the law on this. No matter how good Izuku's intentions were the fact remains the same." Splinter said turning the TV off. "I have faith that Izuku will come out of this stronger. Believe in your brother." Splinter said walking to his room.

* * *

Ever since that press conference had been released expelling Izuku Katsuki had been in an even worse mood than usual. He came out of his room and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass from the cabinet as Izuku's face flashed in his mind. He hurled the glass against the wall breaking it. Mitsuki came around the corner looking at the broken glass and shook her head before grabbing Katsuki by the collar "Let go of me!" He shouted flailing in his mother's grip.

"You've been pissing and moaning about the house ever since you heard about Izuku's expulsion. How about you do something productive and go see your friend eh Katsuki?" His mother said causing Katsuki to cease his flailing.

"I'm not supposed to leave the house." He responded only for his mother hit him on the head.

"So fucking what you don't listen to anyone anyway let's go!" She shouted dragging him along.

"Damn you woman let me go I can walk on my own two legs dammit!" Katsuki shouted as his mother ignored him continuing to drag him along.

* * *

Katsuki and his mother arrived to a media circus outside the Midoriya household. "Fuck!" Mitsuki shouted getting out of her car as Katsuki followed after her. "They're going to give Inko a heart attack. Alright you buzzards move it or lose it!" Shouted Mitsuki kicking a reporter in his back slamming him forward into the crowd of others as Mitsuki began clearing a way to Inko's front door only to find the area completely clear as class 1-A stood in front Inko's door glaring at the media. "Guess I won't have to kick anyone's ass today. I'm guessing you kids are here to see Izuku too?" Mitsuki asked as Katsuki walked up behind her glaring at the reporters.

"Umm yes we are, but we couldn't just let these guys harass Midoriya and his mom anymore." Mina said looking at the group of reporters like they were pure shit.

"This is no way for the media to behave, truly a shameful scene." Iida said adjusting his glasses.

"I like you kids." Mitsuki said shoving Katsuki towards his classmates. Why don't you all go inside, I'll hold these vultures back." She said knocking on the door. "Inko it's me Mitsuki could you let the kids in for a bit." She said as the door was slowly opened by Inko Midoriya.

"Hmm five out of te-." Mineta was struck on the head by Ojiro.

"Have some respect please." He said dragging the boy inside as class 1-A piled into Inko's home.

"Where the hell is Izuku?!" Shouted Katsuki once the door was shut.

"Bakugou mind your manners. Everyone place your shoes neatly at the doorway. Mrs. Midoriya on behalf of 1-A please pardon our intrusion." Iida said bowing followed by all of his other classmates.

"Oh how polite, you must be Iida. Izuku told me you were a polite young man." Inko said as Iida blushed happy Izuku said such nice things about him to his mother.

"Yes ma'am pleasure to meet you." Iida said.

"Oh, oh what did Izuku say about me?" Toru asked jumping to the front of the line.

"Toru right he said you were his first friend in UA I'm so thankful." Inko said bowing as Toru blushed.

"Who the hell cares what Izuku said about any of you idiots where is he?!" Katsuki shouted getting to the reason behind their visit.

Inko cocked her head. "He didn't tell any of you anything?" Inko asked as they all shook their heads causing Inko to sigh. "I can't say I'm surprised, well come on I'll explain what I can." She said bringing them all into the living room as everyone found a spot with most of them sitting on the floor with the exception of Todoroki and Tokoyami who leaned against the wall. "Izuku was released from UA a couple days ago and told me that he was expelled from UA for this school year, but was free to pursue his education in other places." There were several breaths of relief in the class.

"That's good to know Midoriya hasn't been blacklisted from hero society." Iida said patting his chest.

"Yes I was happy to hear that as well. He will be able to reapply to UA next year, but as luck would have it Izuku was taken on by a pro the day he was released from UA."

"WHAT!? What pro was it, who took him on!?" Katsuki shouted slamming his hands on his knees. His shock was mirrored by the others.

"I've heard of landing on your feet, but this is a bit much. Is that even possible to be taken on by a pro this early?" Kirishima asked looking at Iida and Momo.

"It's rare, but possible. Before my brother's injury he made an offer to sponsor someone who hadn't attended a hero school so they could earn their license while working under him." Iida explained.

"Yes it's possible for a pro to take someone on in extenuating circumstances, but it's not something just any pro could do. It would require tons of paper work not to mention a lot of clout to pull it off." Momo clarified thinking of who could do such a thing. "I'd say anyone in the top ten is capable of that." She said as Katsuki growled.

"Tell me who the hell is it Aunt Inko!" Katsuki shouted shocking all the class at the familiarity he just displayed.

"I can't Katsuki Izuku didn't tell me. He said he didn't want to cause trouble for his mentor. All I can say is that he met this person when I took him to All Might's grave." Inko said before grabbing the house phone. "But I can call him, so you can talk to him." She said dialing Izuku's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Izuku said right before an explosion could be heard.

"You must be really confident to answer the phone when you're sparring with me asshole!" A woman's voice shouted as Izuku's labored breaths echoed out of the phone. Katsuki took this moment to grab the phone.

"Izuku you bastard tell me where you are so I can kick your ass. You think you're special training from some pro is enough to beat me well you're wrong!" Katsuki shouted into the phone as another explosion could be heard and a grunt of pain from Izuku.

"Wow you must be talking to a pretty girl in order for their voice to throw you off that much!" The mysterious woman's voice taunted Izuku as a vein appeared on Katsuki's forehead.

"Tell that bitch I'm not a girl Izuku right here and now. I'll kick both your asses!" Katsuki shouted before the phone was pulled from his hand by Inko.

"Katsuki sit down and hush!" Inko said as Katsuki obeyed fuming in his seat on the couch.

"Wow Mrs. Midoriya must have experience training wild animals." Denki commented getting a glare from Katsuki as Inko spoke to her son.

"Izuku I'm sorry to interrupt, but your classmates were worried about you. I can't believe you didn't tell them anything, that's very rude!" Inko said as Izuku sighed.

"I-I'm sorry everyone I didn't want to worry you or make any of you feel bad. I was expelled because of my own actions and even though some of you were with me I'm glad you didn't get in trouble." Kirishima clenched his fist as Shoto looked away and Iida dropped his head. "Don't worry about me guys I promise you'll all see me again real soon. Oh I guess I should pick my replacement as Class Rep, though I don't think Mr. Aizawa will care. I pick Momo Yaoyorozu as the new Class Rep." He said before another explosion was heard.

"Get off the phone you wimp. I've still got a lot more to drill into that pitiful body of yours!" Shouted the mysterious female before the line went dead. All of class 1A looked at the phone for a moment taking in everything they heard.

* * *

Momo came out of her bathroom getting dressed for the day ahead. She felt better knowing that Izuku was still working hard on becoming a hero, but wanted to see him, talk to him about that night. It'd been days since they'd all gone to Mrs. Midoriya's house and Izuku still hadn't contacted any of them as far as she knew. Just how soon was real soon Momo thought as she sat at the dining table having her breakfast placed in front of her. An elegant dish of pancakes with a side of fruit and topped with whipped cream and a cup of tea. As she raised her knife and fork her butler appeared before her. "Pardon the interruption Madame, but a boy is at the door. He says he needs to speak with you. He appears to be heavily injured should I escort him from the premises?" Her butler asked tightening his gloves as his eyes glowed blue.

"Not just yet Bartholomew." Momo said rising from her seat at the dining room table and heading to the foyer where Izuku Midoriya stood. Both his arms were wrapped in bandages as well as several Band-Aids across his face. She could see his eye was healing from what she assumed was a nasty black eye. Momo's heart pounded in her chest as she looked at him. Love, joy, relief, and anger spun inside her like a hurricane. She ran to him as he looked at her and then slapped him across the face. Momo stood there panting as her hand stung with the impact of her hit. Izuku looked at her a little shocked before she kissed him cupping his face as she did so.

"You idiot!" She shouted stomping her foot as Izuku smiled.

"Sorry Momo." He said holding her


	30. The Gap

**A/N: I'm glad you all enjoyed the direction the story is going. I'm really excited to write these next few chapters. I mean in the manga Izuku only trained with Endeavor a week and he's way better at controlling Black Whip. I believe the time between when the students moved into the dorms and the provisional license Exam was two months, so he's going to have plenty of one on one time with Endeavor to train.  
Sparkydragon98: Not exactly retired, they still have their licenses so they can perform hero work, but they don't have an actual agency or anything.**

Izuku looked at Momo as she sat next to him and took a deep breath. She was mad he could tell that much, but she also seemed excited to have him here. "Momo I'm sorry about what I did before Kamino." He said looking down at his hands as Momo looked at him.

"You mean knocking me out and taking my tracker?" She asked crossing her arms as she looked at him. He flinched under her words. What she said was true and he did feel terrible about it.

"I wanted to keep you safe." Izuku said and immediately regretted that as he heard Momo inhale in the most disappointed way he'd ever heard. He didn't even know it was possible to inhale disappointedly.

"And who asked you to do that Izuku?" Momo said looking at him drawing his eyes to hers. "I didn't ask to be kept safe, in fact I was going along to keep you safe, and if I had maybe you wouldn't be expelled right now." She said as Izuku sighed.

"Momo I wanted to protect you. It was dangerous out there, you saw what happened. I mean even All Might-!"

"That could have been you!" Momo shouted cutting him off as she swiped unshed tears from her eyes.

"You're right I did see what happened and it was the most painful thing I have ever had to do. Do you know how helpless I felt Izuku sitting in my hospital bed as you fought for your life? You wanted to protect me Izuku? So what whenever we do anything dangerous you're going to knock me out and place me out of harm's way? If that's the life I wanted I wouldn't have enrolled in UA. I don't want to be some precious jewel to be put in a display case and kept under lock and key. Is that what you want for me Izuku, and if so is that what you want for all of us?" Momo said looking at Izuku as he clenched his fist.

"I just don't want to lose any of you Momo. I lost All Might I don't want to feel that way ever again." He said clenching his fists.

"Neither do we Izuku. None of us want to lose you, and that's why we need to be there to protect you, just like you protect us." Momo said grasping Izuku's hand looking at the bandages across it. "You're just as precious as we are to you. You don't have to bear the burden alone Izuku we are all here to share that with you. The question is will you let us?" She asked as Izuku looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I understand Momo, I won't sideline you again. Whatever I face I want to face with all of you too." He said smiling at her before kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him he gave a hiss of pain.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said looking at his battered and bruised body. "Izuku did your mentor do this to you?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Not really he has me going up against his sidekicks mostly, but I do train with him too." He said as Momo looked on worriedly.

"Well try not to push yourself." She said sighing she wished he would take things easier, but that just wasn't Izuku's way unfortunately. Izuku grabbed her hand before speaking.

"I did come here to say I'm sorry Momo, and I do have the rest of the day free, so what do you want to do? Whatever you want consider it my apology." He said as Momo's face split in a big smile.

"I have just the thing." She whispered.

* * *

"Aww man we were too late! Stupid Endeavor he doesn't even like kids or anyone for that matter!" Shouted Ryuko also known as Pixiebob of the Pussycats. She and the other members aside from Tiger were sitting at a table with Midnight.

"Well you're not wrong Ryuko, but what's done is done." Shino or Mandalay said sipping at her drink. "I'm a little disappointed as well I was hoping we could pay him back for what he did at the Forest Camp but I think Kota is even more disappointed. He really wanted to see Midoriya and thank him properly." She said smiling as she remembered the bright look in Kota's eyes when she told him that Izuku may come to train with them.

"You couldn't have told us sooner Nemuri!? I know, you wanted to keep him for yourself and turn him into one of your little Midnight Boys didn't you?" Ryuko said as Midnight sipped at her drink.

"Well I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind. Couldn't you imagine it? Little Midoriya crying his eyes out at having been expelled and then there I would an angel of hope telling him he can learn to be a hero under me as I cradle his head on my bosom. Doesn't that just scream romance?" Midnight said her face red as she panted at the imagery.

"Wow and they call you a cat in heat Ryuko." Tomoko or Ragdoll said looking at the fuming Pixiebob.

"I knew it!" Ryuko hissed pointing at Midnight who shrugged.

"Not that it matters now Endeavor beat us all to the punch. I wonder if he offered to take Midoriya on or if the boy himself asked? Either way he's in good hands I think. Endeavor is the number one hero after all." Midnight elaborated swirling her drink as the other heroines nodded.

"Yeah I guess we'll just have to admit defeat this time." Shino said as Ryuko drained her glass.

"Yeah Endeavor got the jump on us, but at this rate Midoriya will be a hero in no time, can you imagine that?" Ryuko said as the image of Izuku as a fully-fledged hero arriving on the scene causing all of them to blush.

"I'd love to have a team up with that!" Ragdoll said raising her glass in a toast as they all joined in.

* * *

Endeavor sat at the desk in his office looking through the list of incidents his sidekicks had compiled for him when the door to his office opened admitting one of his sidekicks a woman by the name of Burnin and another of his sidekicks Ember. Burnin had flaming hair with dark eyes and wore a light colored jacket with a belt and wrist guards. "Endeavor sir where is that green haired brat. I've got some stress to vent and he makes the perfect punching bag!" Burnin said as Endeavor looked up.

"I gave him some time off to recover." Endeavor said as Burnin slumped on her feet.

"What, when's he coming back?" She asked as Ember chuckled. Ember wore a blazing red leotard emblazoned with a burning E as well as a white cape and boots.

"What's wrong Burnin you missing our rookie already?" He smirked at Burnin who glared at him.

"No, it's like I said I need to relieve some stress is all." She said crossing her arms.

"You really shouldn't use the newbie like that. It might give him a warped sense of women going forward, if not downright traumatize him." Ember retorted as ember blushed.

"Shut the fuck up Ember I didn't mean like that. He's a snot nosed kid, and I am a grown woman he has nothing to offer me!" She shouted as the door opened behind them gaining the attention of all in the room even Endeavor who'd up until this point had been ignoring his two sidekicks bickering.

"I'm coming in." Shoto Todoroki announced as he walked into the office.

"Shoto why are you here?" Endeavor asked as Shoto walked to his desk.

"Tell me why you're training Izuku Midoriya?" Shoto asked as Endeavor eyed his son.

"Not that I was keeping it a secret, but how did you kn-?" Endeavor was cut off by Shoto's speedy retort.

"I heard Burnin's voice over the phone when Izuku's mom called him." Shoto explained hiking a thumb over his shoulder to point at Burnin as all eyes settled on the woman.

"S-sorry boss I didn't know Shoto was on the other end of the line!" Burnin shouted bowing to her boss as Endeavor sat back in his chair.

"It doesn't matter Burnin, like I said I was never hiding the fact that I took on Midoriya for training. It was his choice not to inform anyone about his decision, which I respected. You two can leave." Endeavor said as Burnin and Ember left the room shutting father and son alone together.

"Answer me. Why are you training Midoriya?" Shoto asked as Endeavor looked at his son.

"It doesn't concern you Shoto. I will still make time to train you as well if that's what you're worried about." Endeavor said as Shoto grit his teeth.

"It does concern me! I know firsthand what your "training" is like! Is that why no one's seen Midoriya? Have you beaten him to the point you can't let him out in public?!" Shoto shouted as Endeavor sat in his chair.

"Shoto I realize you don't trust me, and after the things that have transpired between us I don't blame you, but if you can't trust me, then trust Midoriya. He's your friend right, that's why you're here now. Are you worried for him?" Endeavor asked as Shoto exhaled through his nose scenes of his childhood running through his mind.

"He doesn't know the kind of monster you are. Even after what I told him I'm sure he thinks you're a good person. That's just who he is, and I won't let you crush that like you do everyone else around you." Shoto said placing his hands on his father's desk. The two stared at one another for a moment before Endeavor leaned back and sighed.

"I owe Midoriya something Shoto, but you are my son, and though you don't believe it you are my priority. If you ask me to I will stop training Midoriya. As you said you told Midoriya about our past, and even knowing this he accepted my offer to train here. I'm sure he had some misgivings about it, but he still said yes. He put his trust in me, and I don't want to betray that, but I will if you ask me to. Do you want me to stop training Midoriya Shoto?" Todoroki clenched his fists as he looked at his father's face. There was no anger or irritation he was being honest.

"Damn you. Fine keep training Midoriya!" He shouted before turning and walking away. Endeavor looked at his son before bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you Shoto."

"I'm not doing this for you. This is for my friend Midoriya!" He shouted slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Izuku couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into. He knew Momo had rather eccentric tastes, but this was more than he expected. Right now Izuku was sitting on Momo's couch that probably cost more than the apartment he shared with his mother. He was dressed similar to the disguise he wore when he and the others infiltrated Kamino. His green hair was combed back and he wore a green open jacket with a purple t-shirt. He had baggy jeans with no shoes on his feet which he'd propped up on the coffee table, the action screamed against the very core of who he was, but this was what Momo wanted.

"_Izuku if you really want to make things up to me there is something I wanted to try." _She said with an adorable blush. If only he'd known what she had planned. Momo wanted to roleplay, and not in a D&D way. He heard her footsteps behind him as she walked over to him with a cup of tea. He swallowed as he looked at her. She was dressed in a green t-shirt and purple shorts.

"_Izuku I want you to be mean to me."_ She said before. _"You're such a nice guy and I love that about you, but when you get angry or rough I think that would be even hotter!"_ She said face flushed her bountiful chest rising as she panted before him. He didn't know if he could do this, but he had to. He'd promised Momo he'd make things up to her and he would. She sat his cup down before looking at his feet on her table.

"Izuku take your feet off the table." She said looking at him and immediately he began to withdraw his feet. _No don't do what she says_! He thought to himself before dropping his feet back on the table causing the tea to spill.

"You shut your mouth. I'll put my feet where I want you stupid girl." He felt his gut wrench at his words. He wanted to apologize right then and there. He was so far out of his element it was almost painful. He looked through squinting eyes to see Momo and her face flush as she gave him a goofy grin.

_Guess th-that was the right thing to say. _He said composing himself for the next part. "Instead of telling me what to do why don't you clean up this mess you've made!" He shouted at her as Momo flinched dropping to her knees.

This was even hotter than she'd expected she didn't know if she could keep it together if he kept this up. "O-of course I'm sorry let me go get a towel to clean that up right now." She said getting up only to have Izuku grab hold of her shirt.

"Looks like you've got a rag here already use this." He said jerking on her shirt as she turned back to him.

"B-but this is my-"

"Are you talking back to me Momo, you know what I think I've had enough of this. I'm going to go see Mina maybe she'll actually do what she's told." He said getting up and walking towards the door. Izuku hoped he wasn't doing this wrong being mean wasn't his thing. Assertive sure, aggressive only when he had to be, but this, he just wasn't sure about.

"N-no please I-I'll do it." Momo said as she slowly pulled off her t-shirt. Izuku turned around to watch as Momo revealed her large bust cupped inside a teal bra. He swallowed hard as he watched her get on her knees and began wiping up the tea her breasts swaying ever so gently with the motion.

_I-I can't believe this. I feel so hot. Izuku's looking at me as he orders me to clean up a mess with my shirt!_ She said only to give off a yelp as she felt top of Izuku's foot brushing against her crotch through her shorts. She looked over her shoulder into Izuku's eyes as he looked away from her pretending like he wasn't doing anything. _Oh my god why is he so good at this!? _She asked herself.

Izuku made sure to look away from Momo if he made eye contact he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep this up. "I-Izuku I can't clean w-with you touching me like that." She whimpered.

"Too bad!" He shouted crossing his arms as he slowly looked her away seeing Momo trying to diligently clean while he toyed with her pussy. "L-look at this sexy body of yours this is not the body of a high school girl. Face it Momo you were made to be f-fucked." He growled as Momo moaned out pushing against his foot. Each word having to be forced from his mouth giving it a harsher tone than he'd intended

"D-don't say that!" She panted feeling the edge of her climax coming at her.

"Are you telling me what to do?!" He growled forcing his toe hard against her pussy causing Momo to cover her mouth as she came drenching her panties and the shorts she was wearing before falling against the couch.

"Now look at the mess you've made you stupid girl. You can't do anything right!" Izuku shouted slapping her ass hard making Momo yelp at the harsh contact.

"Guess I'll just use you how I see fit then." Izuku said as he did away with his pants and sat down on the couch next to Momo giving her a look at his impressive manhood robed in a condom. Her eyes went wide staring at it. "Don't just sit there get up here Momo!" Izuku shouted jolting her from her shocked state as she shakily got to her feet. "Take off your clothes." He ordered as Momo slowly undid her bra and then slid down her drenched shorts and panties. "You're a damn mess." He whispered making Momo flinch. The verbal abuse was only heightening Momo's arousal as she climbed atop Izuku's cock.

She slowly lowered herself down onto it feeling his head press against her opening. "If you can't do it I'll just go to one of the others." Izuku said placing a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle pressure that contradicted his words. Momo knew that at the crucial moment Izuku wouldn't be able to fully devote himself to the masquerade she'd set before him, but that was ok. He'd done more than enough, and she wanted to give her best as well. She slid down Izuku's cock feeling it spread her with every inch until she fell against his pelvis.

Momo bit her lip as she felt Izuku stroking her back as his other hand played with her breasts teasing her hard nipples as he kissed at her neck. He exuded nothing but love and concern for her. Any pain she had felt disappeared as she lavished in his loving touch like a warm blanket as she slowly rose from her perch before thrusting him back into her. She moaned as she picked up speed bouncing on his cock as Izuku gripped her hips coming around to clasp her ass as he thrust up into her. Momo threw her head back as Izuku filled her so completely. She was sure she would burst at any moment.

Izuku grit his teeth as he felt Momo slide along his length. He'd been hard for so long and now he could finally cut loose a little. He grabbed Momo's hips moving her faster as he pounded upward into her slamming himself into her deepest parts. Momo felt the wind be pushed from her as Izuku took pleasure from her body. She leaned forward feeling her lower body explode in pleasure as she came again her juices raining down on Izuku as he pounded her pussy until giving a final thrust and cumming inside her. She leaned forward placing her forehead against him both panting heavily and sweating riding out their subsequent orgasms.

* * *

Momo lay next to Izuku on the couch as he played with her hair and her just looking at him. "Are you sure you can't stay?" She whispered as Izuku sat up and stretched.

"I wish I could Momo, but I need to be back at the agency. I don't want to abuse my mentor's generosity in giving me a day off." He said getting dressed as Momo snatched his boxers from his hands and slipped them on. "Uhh Momo those are-"

"Yours, yes I know, but mine are currently unwearable." She said pointing to the moist shorts and panties she'd been wearing. "Besides I thought guys like going commando." She said with a smile that let Izuku know there was no arguing with her.

"Fine I deserve that." He said sliding his pants on never having taken off his shirt. That concerned Momo, but she didn't say anything. Izuku looked at Mina and smiled before kissing her.

"You should probably get some rest you're going to have a busy time at school when you get back Class Representative Momo Yaoyorozu." He said chuckling at her blush as she hit his arm.

"Don't tease me!" She huffed as she saw him off with a smile.

Izuku rounded the corner of Momo's block and sighed clutching his chest. "Keep it together, smile even when it hurts." He said pounding his chest. All Might's death was still fresh in his mind, but he didn't have time to be sad, no he needed to keep his head. He was working to be the number one hero, he couldn't let his sadness take over.

"Give it up nerd you're not fooling anyone with that fucking act." Bakugou said as he came from around the corner. Izuku jumped as he looked at Katsuki.

"Katsuki wh-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked as thoughts careened around his head. _Does he know that Momo and I-? No, no, no if he did he'd have said something by now. OH man does Katsuki have a thing for Momo?! That can't be it right? _Katsuki growled slamming his palm against the wall next to Izuku's head.

"Get out of your fucking head Izuku. I knew you'd come by here to see Ponytail since she's going to be the new class rep. I didn't think you'd be in there for hours. What'd you do bore her to fucking death with your notes and other bullshit!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah that's right I was helping Mom get ready to take over for me." Izuku lied as Katsuki glared at him.

"Why'd you do it Izuku?" Why'd you come after me, I didn't ask you to!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku looked at him.

"I came because I felt I had to. Whatever our relationship Katsuki you were my responsibility. I wouldn't have felt right in not going after you. That's what I learned from All Might." Izuku said as Katsuki growled.

"That's not all you learned from his is it Izuku?" Katsuki asked as he looked at Izuku. "You know there was always something bugging me about your quirk. I thought at first you had simply been hiding it from me. It was entirely possible you're a ninja right." Katsuki mocked looking at Izuku who simply stared at him. "That was enough at first, but then All Might took notice of you. Maybe he was impressed that you ran into try and save me from that sludge asshole, and that struck me hard. We both wanted to be like All Might, we both trained for it, but he chose you." Katsuki said clenching his fists.

"Then All for One appeared and he was able to take quirks from people and give them to others line that up with All Might getting weaker after coming to UA and putting so much effort into you. There was something about you that he respected, so what was it? What was it that you have that I don't? What was so great about you that All Might gave you his quirk!? God I just want to fight you right here and now and show you who's better!" Izuku looked at Katsuki and the suffering on his face. _I'm sorry All Might. _ Izuku said turning away from Katsuki.

"If you want to know that badly I'll tell you everything, just not here." Izuku said walking and hearing Katsuki follow him. The two boys made their way to Dagobah beach as the moon rose in the sky, and it was there that Izuku revealed everything to Katsuki.

"So you see this power wasn't mine from birth. I'm not an extremely late bloomer. I was just lucky enough to have met All Might and for him to see a successor in me." He said holding up his hand before looking at Katsuki as he stared out at the ocean.

"So that's what it was hunh?" He asked before smiling as he looked at Izuku. "And you still couldn't beat me in the Sports Festival. How are you going to be the greatest hero?" Izuku frowned as he looked at Katsuki.

"You know the provisional license exams are going to take place soon. I plan to be there and I'm going to get my license so I can be the hero that All Might wanted me to be. I just hope I don't have to watch you fail." Izuku said as Katsuki growled.

"You motherfucker I'm going to pass and then it'll be you looking like a failure. Even if All Might chose you that doesn't change anything. I won't lose to you!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku laughed.

"Well I hope to see you there Katsuki." Izuku said walking away from the beach and heading back to Endeavor's agency as Katsuki looked at him go.

* * *

The league of villains had set up shop in an abandoned warehouse lying low since the events of Kamino. Shigaraki sat in the corner of the warehouse his back to the rest of them as he watched the news on his phone. He'd been watching the same news broadcast for days; the defeat of All for One. "How much longer are we expected to sit here? Our leader is too busy pouting to give us any orders, so what do we do!?" Shouted Spinner as Kurogiri looked at Tomura.

_Tomura has lost All for One, without him he's like a doll without a purpose, but that can't be the end. Come on Shigaraki All for One put everything into you, now what are you going to do? _Kurogiri questioned as Tomura stood up. He'd been staring at a picture of Izuku from the battle and his mind filled with one word. KILL! He wanted to kill him, destroy him, to utterly erase him from existence, but first he would make him hurt. He would hurt him like he'd been hurt. Tomura slid the screen of his phone to the left and looked at a picture of Inko Midoriya.

**A/N: I don't know what it is but I get the feeling Momo would be a masochist, like a happy medium between Darkness from Konosuba and Hori from Horimiya. Oh well hope you all enjoy this chapter and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	31. Sink or Swim

**A/N: Well now seems I've caused a bit of an uproar. I wonder what I could have planned for Mrs. Midoriya. Read and find out if you dare!  
Savator: This chapter will answer that.**

Izuku looked around the room he was in, but it wasn't his own or even the room he had at Endeavor's agency. This room was as foreign to him as the surface of Mars. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It seemed like his body was on autopilot as if his mind was just along for the ride. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked, which was strange. He never slept in the nude. He reached for the light of the bathroom and as it turned on he was greeted with a face that was not his own but was familiar to him

He had blonde messy hair with pitch-black eyes and a ragged black crescent above a block dot on his forehead. This was the face of Meliodas. Meliodas yawned as he went through his morning before getting dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and baggy black pants and boots. As Meliodas gripped the door handle the scene before him changed as if someone had hit a fast forward button and suddenly Izuku through Meliodas was facing All for One. All for One had his back to Meliodas as the latter spoke. "What am I doing today father?" Meliodas asked with a wicked smirk on his face as shifting figures moved behind him. Izuku could hear them, but Meliodas didn't turn to give him a view. But furthermore, Meliodas was All for One's son! This news rocked Izuku as Meliodas heard a voice.

"I think you mean what are _we _doing older brother?" A male voice spoke from behind Meliodas. All for One spoke to the assembly.

"There are several individuals that have gained my attention. All of them possess unique quirks that I want. Get them for me." All for One commanded as Meliodas growled turning on his heel before walking away. The surroundings whirled and Meliodas was face to face with a similar-looking black-haired boy in a hallways presumably in the same building.

"You heard what father said. We are to acquire those quirks for him, and you as our leader should be at the forefront of this mission!" The boy shouted as Meliodas walked past him.

"You do it Zeldris it's not worth my time. Even you shouldn't be able to fuck this up." He said walking away only to have his hand gripped. Meliodas whirled kicking his brother and slamming him into a wall. "Don't touch me again Zeldris!" Meliodas growled before walking away. Izuku was astonished at this. He had assumed that all the past users of One for All were heroes, but Meliodas was the antithesis of that theory. He was All for One's son! How on earth had he come into possession of One for All? The scene shifted once more and Meliodas was in front of a large creature presumably a mutant of some kind.

The creature had thick green skin with no facial features aside from its eyes and a gaping mouth on its stomach.

Meliodas grinned as he sliced the creature's arms off leaving him on the ground bleeding before kicking him in the gut repeatedly smashing the beast's teeth before someone's hands grabbed hold of him. "Meliodas stop!" The voice shouted before coughing harshly as Meliodas turned around to face yet another face Izuku knew. This was the first user of One for All Meliodas was standing in front of the former user has he hacked and coughed harshly falling to his knees as a girl rushed over to him and at that moment Izuku felt something change in Meliodas, or more like come to life. The girl had silver hair flowing down her shoulder and covering one of her eyes as she consoled the first user of One for All.

"You should have stayed away, you don't have the power to stop something like this." Meliodas said hiking a thumb at the unconscious figure behind him. "If it wasn't for your relationship with All for One I would have let you die Uncle." Meliodas said as All for One's brother looked up pulling his hand from his mouth.

"I know I don't have the power, but I couldn't just let him hurt this girl." Meliodas scoffed before looking at the girl who helped him up.

"Thank you for trying to save me. My name is Elizabeth." She said before glaring at Meliodas. "And thank you for saving me, but you're still a brute for what you did. You could have killed him." She said angrily. The vision before him was swept away again and now Meliodas was sitting next to Elizabeth as the two were laughing happily. Izuku felt warmth in Meliodas' body now, not the intense cold and hatred that had been there before.

"You could be a real hero if you tried Meliodas." Elizabeth said kissing Meliodas on the lips. This time when the vision shifted Izuku was given a scene of horror. Elizabeth lay on the ground in front of him a hole punched in her chest as Meliodas was impaled against a wall by shafts of light. Izuku could feel the tears run down his face as he stared at the corpse of Elizabeth and standing above her was All for One.

"This is for your disobedience Meliodas. You tried to hide this girl's quirk from me. As your father, I couldn't let that happen. Let this punishment teach you not to hide things from me. In time you will see I was right, but for now, I'll leave you here to see the error of your ways." He said walking away leaving the two alone. Meliodas railed against the spikes pinning him to the wall yelling until his throat was raw.

Meliodas' head fell against his chest as memories of Elizabeth ran through his mind until he heard footsteps approach him. He jerked his head up to yell. "I will kill you All for On-!" Meliodas stopped as he saw the figure of All for One's brother. He too was crying looking at Elizabeth's body before running to Meliodas.

"You have to stop him Meliodas. He's gone too far and he won't stop! I-I can't do anything, but you can!" He shouted as he tore the light spikes from Meliodas' body burning his hands on them before grabbing hold of Meliodas' own bloody hands and helped him over to Elizabeth. "You have to stop him." He said once more as Meliodas cradled Elizabeth's body.

"I will." Meliodas said as Izuku watched the scene change and as it formed he saw that he was standing atop All for One his body pierced by black spikes from Meliodas' fingers. "I'll kill you for what you did. You killed her right in front of me." Meliodas said creating a sword of darkness. "Now you'll pay!" He shouted before he was shoved out of the way and heard the sound of flesh being pierced. Meliodas looked back seeing that Zeldris had run the younger brother of All for One through with his sword a sword that was meant for Meliodas.

"D-don't kill him Mel-Meliodas. Y-you have to be th-the hero Elizabeth wanted you to be." Meliodas looked into the dead eyes of his mentor's brother and felt his body erupt with power blacking out everything.

* * *

Izuku jolted in bed sweating heavily as he grasped his face. He felt his face for a moment seeing that he was still himself as he panted. "I-it was just a dream. So that was Meliodas." He said feeling the burning anger he'd felt in Meliodas drain from him. Izuku swallowed as he got out of bed seeing that the sun was about to rise he should probably get ready for training. If he didn't Burnin was going to bust into his room again yelling like Katsuki and after what he'd just dreamed he didn't want that.

Izuku groaned as he moved his body was sore from all the training he'd been doing and his torso told the story. There were bruises some healing others fresh, but the worst of it were the burns. He swore Endeavor made it his mission to try and roast him alive every time they trained. They weren't as bad as they looked, but they did look terrible, and he knew if any of the girls saw this they'd either think he was being burned at the stake every day or worse guess that he was training under Endeavor. Both were bad options in his opinion, so he made it his mission to keep his torso covered around the girls.

Shrugging off his discomfort Izuku got ready for training giving one last look at the morning sun. "I wonder what the guys are going to be doing at school today." He asked himself before heading out.

* * *

Tsu sat in class listening to Present Mic teach English. Normally Tsu was a studious girl, but right now English was the farthest thing from her mind. Her mind was swamped with thoughts of Izuku. She missed him and she was sure the other girls did as well and the class felt emptier without him there, not to mention Izuku had been replaced almost immediately by Hitoshi Shinso, and he was not a good fit in her opinion, but that was mean. No one could compare to Izuku but Izuku and he wasn't coming back.

She sighed leaning forward some as she looked at Momo. She was lucky she and Izuku had spent the last day before they moved to the dorms in his arms. Tsu bit her cheek she shouldn't be jealous, but she kind of was. The day went by with Tsu in a fog of bad emotions talking even less than usual. She knew what she needed had been needing for days now. Between practicing for the Provisional License Exam and their regular classes she was raw in need of some kind of release. As class let out for the day and they returned to the dorms Tsu went to her room immediately and grabbed a small bag which she slung over her shoulder before heading back out. "Tsu where you headed?" Ochaco asked from her place on the floor as she went over a textbook. Tsu gave a small smile.

"Just to clear my head at the pool I'll be back later." She said as she headed out of the dorm to meet with Mr. Cementoss. It was true that the students would be restricted to dorm life, but they could apply for day passes and Tsu had applied for one to go use the pool at a nearby gym that was owned by a former Pro hero. The pool at UA was good, but if Tsu really wanted to get a good swim she needed an Olympic sized pool. She climbed into the taxi beside Mr. Cementoss her hero escort for the day. Tsu couldn't wait to get to the gym and swim her heart out. Nothing but a good hard swim would ease her worries, and she'd been overdue for a while.

* * *

Tsu walked out of the changing room in her green and white striped one-piece swimsuit and took a deep breath of the chlorinated air before moving to the pool and diving in. She sliced through the water like a knife through butter before breaking into a swim paddling down to the bottom in record time. Tsu performed several maneuvers underwater seeing if she could hold her breath longer while doing strenuous actions. It was as she backflipped that she saw a figure at the edge of the pool above her. Tsu continued moving as if she hadn't noticed before slowly bringing herself to the surface.

Right before breaking the surface Tsu shot her tongue out at the figure seeing them dodge her tongue before she leaped out of the water and kicked out her powerful legs slicing through the air before it was caught and she was held in midair one-handed by Izuku Midoriya. "Wow Tsu you've really been training. You could have taken my head off with that one." He said dropping her back in the pool as she sputtered.

"Izuku what are you doing here?!" She asked shocked at his presence before looking at the door hoping Cementoss didn't hear that. Izuku smiled as he sat down sticking his bare feet in the water. Izuku was dressed in a white t-shirt with basketball shorts he didn't seem to be as heavily bandaged as Momo told them about so maybe he was doing better.

"Ochaco said you'd been pretty down lately and that I should come to see you when you left school. So I powered through my training today and snuck my way in here." He said with a grin as he looked at her. "So what's the problem Tsu?" He asked before he was splashed in the face his shirt soaked as Tsu glared at him.

"What's the problem ribbit?" she asked hopping out of the water and landing next to him. "I haven't seen you in weeks and you ask me what's wrong? I missed you." She said hugging him to her wet body as Izuku wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stop thinking about you. Class doesn't feel the same, and I go to the dorms thinking I'll see you there and I don't." She said as Izuku sighed.

"I'm sorry Tsu I really am, but you know I'm only a text or phone call away we can even facetime if you want." He said not sure how he'd work that one the last thing he needed was to give Burnin any more ammo to tease him about.

"It's not the same." She said hugging him tightly pressing her breasts against him. "I can't hold you like this through a text." She said as she squeezed him. "I can't feel your warmth through a phone call." She said as she crawled into his lap sealing the fact that Izuku was going to make a soggy way back to the agency. "And I can't kiss you like this with a facetime." She whispered before locking lips with Izuku.

It had been a while since he'd locked lips with Tsu enough time to forget that there was no outdoing her in this regard as her tongue made a mockery of his efforts as it probed every inch of his mouth at one point coiling around his own tongue before slipping back into her mouth as they broke free to breathe. "No one kisses like you Tsu." Izuku said as he noticed Tsu's eyes travel down his chest and his heart jolted as the white t-shirt he'd been wearing was plastered to his chest becoming translucent and showing off the bruises and burns. She looked from his chest to Izuku her eyes wide with worry.

"Tsu it's not that bad I swear they don't even really hurt." He said trying to console her as she looked at him and placed her large hands on his shoulder.

"Why do you feel the need to suffer alone?" She asked as Izuku looked down. "You've been training to push yourself and all the while hiding the fact you're hurting." Tsu said looking at Izuku as he held his head down. "I'm not mad about these." She said placing a hand on one of his bruises. I'm mad because you felt the need to hide them from me. Do you think I'm so fragile that I'll fall apart if I see you injured?" She asked as Izuku rubbed his head before nodding.

"I thought it'd make you sad and I didn't want that." He said as Tsu sighed before holding Izuku's head to her chest.

"I'm not happy that you're all beat up, and I want to tell you to take it easier, but I know you won't so all I can say is be honest with me about how hurt you are, whether it's physical or emotional." She said placing her hand on his chest. "Don't hide anything from us; we want to have all of you Izuku, not just the good parts." She said smiling at him as Izuku hugged her to his chest.

"Thanks, Tsu I can always count on you being straight with me especially when I'm being stupid." He said before sliding his hands down her back before setting her to the side as he pulled off his shirt and dove into the pool. The cold water was like heaven against his burns and bruises. He should make a habit of swimming after every training session. "You already had me soaked so I might as well take a swim too while I'm here." He said paddling around the pool before hearing Tsu dive in behind him swimming after him like a shark before diving under him and appearing in front of him kissing him again as she pressed herself against him.

"I came here for a workout, do you think you can help me there Izuku?" She whispered her eyes dark with lust as Izuku smiled.

"I can think of something." He said clutching her body to his as his hands invaded her swimsuit caressing her breasts as the other moved down to her cunt causing Tsu to moan her legs twitching as Izuku began to play her body like a sexual savant. Tsu moaned as she moved to the edge of the pool holding onto it as Izuku slipped a digit inside her. Tsu moaned loudly leaning heavily on the edge as Izuku slid his finger deeper stroking her insides as his other hand teased her breasts pinching and pulling at her hardened nipple. Even in the pool water, she could feel the heat coming off Izuku as his bulge nestled between her supple cheeks.

"Tsu." Izuku whispered in her ear sending shivers through her body before he bit down on her ear as his finger picked up speed with Tsu thrusting against it hungrily.

"I-I need more Izuku." She said panting heavily as Izuku smiled pressing himself harder against her before retreating slipping off the shorts he'd been wearing letting his dick slap against Tsu's ass causing her to yelp.

"As you wish." He said pulling her swimsuit to the side exposing her pussy to the cold water fully before Izuku slowly eased his way into her hot pussy. Tsu whined as she felt Izuku pressing hungrily at her entrance before thrusting inside her fully. Tsu bit her lip as her body was assaulted by pleasure panting heavily as she felt her body squeeze and adjust to Izuku's intruder. "It's not too much for you is it?" Izuku asked as Tsu shook her head.

"N-no it feels really, really good!" Tsu said barely able to get a breath in to speak before Izuku began withdrawing from her. Tsu whined lowly as Izuku's rigid member drug through her folds feeling as if Izuku was pulling her inside out until just the tip of his dick remained nestled just inside her lips. Tsu panted heavily feeling Izuku thrust back in quickly driving what little breath she had left.

"S-slow down." She moaned, but Izuku either didn't hear her or ignored her plea as he seemed to speed up. Tsu gripped Izuku's forearm as the boy pounded her heartily groping her breasts before capturing her mouth with his own. Tsu moaned into Izuku's mouth as his hand moved to her clit teasing it as his rough fingers ran back and forth over it jolting her with pleasure until it was too much to bear as she screamed her orgasm rocking her entire body right before Cementoss came through the door.

"Asui what's wrong!?" The concerned teacher shouted looking around expecting the entire league of villains to be present.

Tsuyu blushed feeling Izuku behind her underwater. "Oh, s-sorry Mr. Cementoss I-I got a cramp and was working it out." She said rolling one of her shoulders as the teacher looked at her.

"Oh must have been quite the cramp then, are you almost done?" Cementoss asked as Tsu nodded.

"Almost sir just one more lap and I'll get out." She said as Cementoss nodded.

"Alright, then I'll be waiting outside." He said walking away and shutting the door before Izuku came up to breathe coughing a little.

"That was close." He said rubbing his head as he slowly slid free of Tsu's satisfied pussy, but not before Tsu captured him with her tongue.

"You didn't cum and you don't have any condoms. Sit on the edge of the pool." She said as Izuku climbed onto the edge of the pool and watched Tsu slide between his legs before engulfing his cock in her mouth. Izuku jerked feeling Tsu's masterful tongue go to work on him.

"Oh, Tsu th-that feels great." He moaned clutching her head as Tsu bobbed up and down on him.

"I know this is what guys usually think about when they look at me." She said massaging his sack as she worked him over. "Let me know when you're ready." She said before humming against his cock. Izuku bit his lip as he jerked again.

"Tsu I-I'm c-cumming!" He shouted as Tsu pulled off his cock instead pleasuring him solely with her tongue that coiled around his dick writhing around it as Izuku came. Thick shots of sperm erupting from him splattering across Tsu's pink tongue and blushing face. Some even landed in her deep green hair while the rest rained down into the pool.

Izuku fell back onto his elbows as Tsu continued to milk his cock until the last spurt dribbled down the side of his dick soaking across Tsu's tongue as she slowly withdrew it back into her mouth. Izuku watched lazily as Tsu played with his cum in her mouth before swallowing and then smiling at him.

"You taste so good." She whispered causing Izuku's dick to throb in gratitude.

"Glad I could help." He said as Tsu climbed out of the pool.

"I better go shower and you should probably sneak out before Cementoss comes back." She said kissing his cheek. "Remember what I said; if you need to confide something just call me. I'll be there for you." She said walking off to the shower room as Izuku eyed her for a moment before starting to get dressed in his soggy clothes.

* * *

Inko Midoriya had just walked into her home with bags of groceries. Shigaraki had watched her do so from across the street. It had taken a couple of days for Kurogiri to get the right apartment complex but he'd finally come through and now Shigaraki was going to get his revenge. "I'm going to make her suffer Izuku and when I'm done I'll make sure you see it!" He growled walking across the street and making his way to Inko's apartment.

* * *

Inko was in the kitchen putting away her groceries when she heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" She said walking towards the front door and began opening it.

* * *

Shigaraki smiled as the door opened wondering what kind of face Midoriya would make when he saw the absolute disaster he would turn his mother into. The door opened and Shigaraki was kicked in the face by yellow boots that threw him back and over the railing of the walkway to land and roll across the street before slamming up against a wall tasting his own blood as he looked at Gran Torino. "To think you were stupid enough to believe that the news had the right apartment. You're more of an idiot than I thought." Gran Torino mocked.

* * *

Inko smiled seeing Yoshi and his children standing on her porch. "Yoshi what a surprise." She said excitedly hugging her old friend before waving all of them in. "Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and even Miwa it's so good to see all of you." She said hugging each child in turn.

"Sorry for the intrusion Inko, but the boys had some good news and wanted to tell you in person." He said as Leonardo stepped forward.

"As of now all four of us are your protective detail aunt Inko." Leonardo explained as Mikey smiled.

"You've got four super-powered and one devilishly handsome bodyguards until this whole thing with the league is settled, so you can leave this boring safe house and stay with us!" Mikey said as Inko sighed.

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone, but how can I say no to you boys. Just let me get my things." She said smiling.

* * *

Shigaraki got to his feet wiping the blood from his top lip as he glared at Gran Torino. Seeing the "Inko" he'd saw aim a gun at him from the second floor. "This was a setup?" Shigaraki growled as Gran Torino smirked.

"Got it in one Shigaraki. Tsukauchi figured you'd make an attempt on Izuku's mother, so he had her meet the press in a fake apartment and then moved her somewhere else when the news crews weren't looking and replaced her with one of his deputies and like a mouse, to cheese, you sprung our little trap." Gran Torino said walking forward as Tomura glared at him.

"I can't tell you how sickened I am that the grandson of my dearest friend would stoop so low as to attack an innocent woman to get back at her son." Gran Torino said shaking his head as Tomura laughed.

"That's one thing we can agree on old man. I'm just as disgusted knowing the blood of that bitch flows through my veins!" Gran Torino launched forward before jetting up above Tomura only to come down on him with an ax kick and watched as Tomura collapsed into a pool of mud.

"Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. You sent in a clone instead of your real self, but you'll have trouble getting away from the police blockade around this area, that is if you were ever here, to begin with." Gran Torino said scratching his head.

* * *

"What'd I tell you, the heroes and police were waiting for us." Dabi said looking at Tomura as Twice shook his head.

"That's right if not for me you'd be in jail buddy. Praise me, praise me! No, but seriously it was a good idea." Twice said contradicting himself as Tomura scratched his neck.

"Whatever let's just go." He said turning around to retreat into the alley only to find someone there waiting for them. He was dressed in a fur-lined jacket with jeans and dress shoes, with a mask similar to that of an apothecary doctor.

"Is this what the League of Villains amounts to now, killing off housewives?" Said the stranger in the beak mask as he approached the trio of villains who were all on guard.

"Who are you?" Shigaraki asked as the man stopped walking towards them.

"its good manners to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name, but since I already know who you are I'll answer your question. My name is Kai Chisaki leader of the Shie Hassaikai, but you can call me Overhaul.

**A/N: I am shocked any of you would believe I would let something happen to Inko. (Though my track record proves otherwise.) Guys, I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. I love writing them. The suspense and tension building over the week until the next chapter drops, and the reviews they generate as you all come up with ideas of what might happen it's all great. I hate that some take their theories and ideas and just jump ship with them. I know the cliffhangers point in one way, but that's not always the end all be all. Many a time I've written a cliffhanger with the intention of going one way when someone's comment inspires me to go somewhere different. I'm just saying don't take the dark road and think it's a certainty and stop reading because of it. As always thanks for the reviews and comments.**


	32. On The Job

**A/N: So Inko is safe with the turtles and Izuku learned the motivation behind Meliodas' turn to good. Love makes people do crazy things apparently. Now Shigaraki is in the presence of the young Yakuza Overhaul what could they be planning?**

**Perseus99: I've been thinking about how Nighteye sees Izuku for a while now, but you're going to have to wait a bit more for the answer to that question.  
HeavensAbove: Yeah no six sage in this one. Just too powerful it's why I had to drop Goku from the list even his weakest abilities would blow every hero out of the water.**

Tomura looked at Overhaul and grimaced at him. "Overhaul hunh, well get out of our way we have places to be." Tomura said as Overhaul sighed.

"You really are a rude person, but you're not wrong allow, me to show you a way out of the police's dragnet otherwise you'll wind up in a jail cell flopping like a dying carp." Overhaul said as he walked away.

"We don't have a lot of options Shigaraki the police are on every corner with all main streets having checkpoints. It won't be long before they start combing the alleys for us." Dabi said as Tomura glared at him.

"So we should trust this masked freak!?" Tomura shouted as Dabi shook his head.

"It's either go with him and maybe be captured or try it your way and definitely be captured." Dabi said walking past Tomura as Twice peeked around the corner seeing a cop car heading their way.

"Fuck that I ain't scared of the police! Wait for me Dabi I don't want to be a prison bitch!" Twice shouted after Dabi as Tomura clenched his fists before following after the trio of men.

Overhaul led them through a winding passage of alleys somehow avoiding the patrols before coming out to a sleek black car. The door was opened by a small masked creature dressed in all black with a white mask similar to Overhaul's as he climbed inside followed by Dabi, Twice and finally Tomura. As they all took their seats the car began moving. "How did you know which way to go?" Dabi asked as Overhaul adjusted his gloves.

"I'm used to moving around the police. I know how they work and have workarounds, now I know you all have questions and I'll explain soon enough, but I don't like to repeat myself so for now just enjoy the ride and hold your curiosity." Overhaul said as Dabi sat back keeping his eye on him as Twice looked out the window.

The group arrived back at the warehouse the league of villains had been using as a base. "If you'd be so kind as to get out and let your men know we're not a threat I'd greatly appreciate it." Overhaul said as the door was opened by the small masked creature allowing Tomura to exit and waved his hands.

"Don't attack you idiots." He said as the large door was opened by Magne and Mr. Compress.

"Where'd you get the car from Tomura?" Asked Magne as Overhaul climbed out.

"He didn't it belongs to me. I am Overhaul of the Shie Hassaikai." Overhaul introduced himself as Toga walked out looking him over before tugging on Mr. Compress' sleeve.

"What's the Shie Hassaikai?" She asked as Compress explained.

"They're an endangered species of Villain known as the Yakuza. They were really big back in the day before heroes began wiping them out. Really they're living relics worthy of any museum." Compress said as Toga nodded in understanding.

Overhaul chuckled as he walked into the warehouse. "You're not wrong the Yakuza is an antique, but now with All Might's death we can make a comeback and that's why I'm here. Tomura Shigaraki what is your plan going forward? All for One is dead leaving a massive power vacuum and nature abhors a vacuum." Overhaul said as Tomura scratched his neck.

"I will take my master's place of course and bring this entire hero society to ruin." Tomura said as Overhaul shook his head.

"That's not a plan. You want to take your master's place I doubt that you can. You are not a leader Shigaraki. One for All was as big a threat to the Yakuza as All Might. His power was monstrous overwhelming, but you can't even compare. You have the tools to achieve your goal sure, but no idea how to use them. Moonfish and Muscular two of your most powerful pieces wiped out by children. That should have never happened, so I ask you, League of Villains, to serve under me as I become the next ruler of evil. With me, at the helm, I will bring you all to heights you'd never see as you are now." Overhaul explained as Shigaraki clenched his fist.

"You got a point here!? You know what I don't care get out!" Shigaraki growled before Magne stepped forward.

"You want us to serve under you, that's bullshit. I will never bow to someone like you!" She shouted bringing Overhaul's head towards the end of her pole feeling it connect as Overhaul touched her arm. She felt a burning sensation as Overhaul's quirk took hold before the top half of her body exploded splattering the room with blood as her magnet fell to the ground.

The entirety of the League looked at what was left of Magne. "I just want you to remember that he threw the first punch." Overhaul said wiping the blood from his temple.

"We can't let him free after that!" Mr. Compress said as he rushed forward.

"No stop!" Shouted Tomura as Mr. Compress felt something pierce his arm and his quirk fail to activate as he touched Overhaul's arm before his own arm was removed completely.

"Don't touch me!" Overhaul growled as he saw Shigaraki run towards him. "Shield!" He shouted as another masked man jumped in front of Overhaul falling prey to Shigaraki's decay as overhaul stumbled back the wall to the warehouse was blown open revealing a large masked individual with several others on his shoulders.

"Looks like negotiations have broken down. Let's call today a draw. I killed one of yours and you killed one of mine I'd say we're even." Overhaul said straightening his clothes. "I'd still like to work with you Shigaraki how about you come give me an answer when you've cooled off. Let's meet at the end of the month." Overhaul said clutching the arm that Mr. Compress had touched.

"I'm going to kill them Tomura." Toga said walking forward only to have Tomura place his hand in front of her.

"No, let them go for now." He said as the small masked creature at Overhaul's side nodded.

"Smart move Shigaraki very smart." He said as Overhaul and his men left.

"Kurogiri get Compress some help everyone else we're leaving." He said walking away.

* * *

Izuku dodged to the side as a swath of flame flew past him before he retaliated with a Mamba smash only for Endeavor jumped back swinging another river of fire at Izuku as he hit the ground switching from his Snake Hood to the Kyuubi Cloak to block the barrage of fire. "You've gotten faster at switching between your powers, but you're still unable to use them at the same time like in your fight with All for One." Endeavor said as Izuku sat on the ground panting heavily.

That had been the goal of his training with Endeavor to be able to combine his powers as Meliodas had. Of course, he couldn't tell Endeavor that it wasn't him in control at the time. "It seems this is as far as you can go with just regular training sessions. The Provisional license exams will be held at the beginning of next month so until that day I'll be giving you more hands-on experience in the field." Endeavor said heading to the door as Izuku's eyes widened.

"Y-you mean I'll be working as a real hero?!" Izuku asked shocked. "But I don't have my license, and what if someone sees me, I don't want you to get in trouble Endeavor!"

Endeavor turned to look at Izuku and smiled. "I don't know whether you're being cocky or ignorant, but don't worry you won't be doing anything aside from watching me work from behind. You're not able to beat me to crime. Now get ready!" Endeavor shouted as Izuku jumped to his feet to go get his Full Armor.

Izuku put on the belt along with his wrist and ankle bands before activating the Full Armor as it spread over his body. Every time he looked at this he was reminded of Melissa. He wished he could have been there for her during All Might's funeral, but he was still unconscious then. He'd called her after and they spent the night just being there for each other. Izuku walked to meet with Endeavor as his faceplate engaged. Endeavor stood with his arms crossed before looking back at Izuku and nodded.

"It suits you by the way what's your hero name?" Endeavor said as Izuku looked at him.

"I chose the name JForce to show the world I'm a force for Justice and good." Endeavor snorted at that.

"You really are his pupil anyway let's go on patrol JForce." Endeavor said rushing forward followed by Izuku.

* * *

Katsuki took a deep breath as he focused on the center of his palm before unleashing his AP Shot piercing through not one but several blocks of concrete. He panted as he felt the strain in his arm. He'd been at this for hours now, and if not for the burning sensation in his arms he'd keep going. He couldn't rest when Izuku was training and getting firsthand experience under a pro. "Fucking Izuku." He said walking away from the still sizzling concrete blocks as he left the gym. His thoughts were on Izuku constantly from his fight in Kamino to all the things he'd told him on Dagobah beach.

"Fuck I can't even think with all this bullshit in my head!" He shouted as he made his way towards the dorms. The Provisional License Exams were a matter of weeks away and he intended to use every second to get better. Spending his weekend in gym gamma was a small price to pay to see the look on Izuku's face when he passed the exams at the very top. Katsuki pushed open the door to the dorms and walked inside hearing a rush of movement as he walked into the common room. He looked at his classmates seeing them huddled around the TV conspiratorially with all their eyes on him.

"The fuck are you assholes doing?" Katsuki demanded before Kirishima was shoved from the group towards him.

"Oh you know uhh rotting our brains with TV." He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling weakly as Katsuki stared him down. In his mind, Bakugou was weighing this situation on his give a fuck o meter. He could tell everyone was hiding something from him and it was big enough that Kirishima felt the need to tell a shitty ass lie. If it had been anyone else he would have just passed it up, but if Kirishima felt the need to lie it must be pretty fucking important.

"Out of my way." He said shoving past Kirishima and making his way to the TV bearing down on the rest of the class most of which bailed quickly not wanting to get even more on Katsuki's bad side. He stood in front of Kaminari who was the last one standing as he fearfully glared at the rest of the class. "Move spark plug!" Katsuki growled as Kaminari backed down.

"Just know man I-I didn't know this was going to be on!" Kaminari shouted as he jumped behind the couch. Katsuki stared at the scene on the TV. It was a news report about some terrorist attack on a small neighborhood market.

"The fuck is so important about this!?" He shouted turning to the rest of the class angry that this bullshit had wasted his time before the news anchor began speaking.

"Yes ladies and gentleman the number one hero Endeavor is here and he's accompanied by an unknown sidekick." Katsuki turned back to the screen and his eyes shot wide as Endeavor walked onto the scene and next to him was none other than Izuku Midoriya. The rest of the class stared at Bakugou waiting for the inevitable eruption but it never came. Once again Kirishima was pushed forward as the only one willing or able to withstand Katsuki's explosion.

The redhead got within striking distance of Bakugou and looked at his face and then looked at everyone else. "Uhh guys I'm not a doctor or anything, but I think Bakugou passed out." Kirishima explained as Momo walked forward looking at Katsuki's glazed eyes.

"I think you're right Kirishima. The shock of seeing this and his subsequent anger probably overloaded his brain and he fell unconscious. I suggest putting him in his room for now and await him to regain consciousness." Kirishima sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it, but record this or something I want to know if anything goes down with Midoriya." Kirishima said throwing Bakugou over his shoulder and headed to the blonde's room as the rest of the class took seats around the TV.

* * *

Izuku had been running after Endeavor most of the day, and he now realized the hero hadn't been being arrogant when he said that Izuku wouldn't be needed today or even able to assist. There had been several incidents today nothing big really. A couple of near collisions, a mugger and in each case Izuku hadn't been able to lift a finger before Endeavor had already engaged or stopped the crime completely. _So this is what he means by parallel thinking. Moving at top speed through the city and being able to take in everything and react accordingly. _Izuku thought to himself before hearing Endeavor speak.

"Rescue, suppression, and evacuation are the three responsibilities of a hero. Most agencies pick one and stick with it, but that's not how my agency does it. We put one hundred percent to all three of these things and so will you." Endeavor said before apparently getting a call. "Follow me." He said as he turned around the corner with Izuku right on his heels.

"Endeavor, sir, where are we going?" Izuku asked.

"There's a situation in a neighborhood market. Apparently, there's a terrorist there threatening to level the place. From what I understand he's one of those Stain zealots." Izuku's heart pounded in his chest as he heard Stain's name even now the Hero Killer was still terrorizing the city.

"We have to do everything we can." Izuku said speeding up to the point he was only a step behind Endeavor. The pro looked at him and nodded. _Just like All Might, you can't bring your full strength to bear for yourself, but for others, you become truly unstoppable. _Endeavor thought to himself as they arrived on the scene both skidding to a stop outside the police cordon. A detective came over to meet Endeavor and give him the rundown of the situation as the news cameras turned to the arrival of Endeavor and himself. Izuku wanted to shy away from the cameras afraid they'd recognize him, but with his faceplate on people couldn't get a good look at his face as he stood next to Endeavor.

The detective was a large man with reptilian features namely the shell on his back and the small lizard tail that protruded from behind him. "I'm Detective Tsuchinoko as you were probably told the man inside is a follower of Stain calling himself the Gargolem, and is threatening to level the market. Apparently, there was a hero here doing a public appearance for the tenth anniversary of the Market's opening. The man walks in uses his Earth quirk to kill the hero and hold the customers' hostage. We estimate at least fifty inside. He's created a chasm around the store except for at the front." Endeavor gripped his chin looking at the detective.

"Has the suspect made any demands?" Endeavor asked as the Detective ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, he says he'll only release the hostages once Stain is released and brought before him." Endeavor sighed shaking his head.

"No one's going to take that deal. Fine, I'll engage him as for the hostages JForce it will be your task to evacuate them." Izuku jolted at those words.

"Are you sure?" JForce asked as Endeavor looked at him.

"I wouldn't have tasked you with this if I wasn't. You're skilled in infiltration and unseen movement use that training to get those people out of the store is that understood!?" Endeavor shouted as Izuku swallowed. This was a hero mission people's lives were in his hands and he couldn't afford to falter here.

"Yes sir, Detective can I see a floorplan of the store?" Izuku said stepping towards Tsuchinoko who was unsure of Endeavor's plan.

"Endeavor are you sure about this? He's just a kid." Detective Tsuchinoko said as Endeavor looked at him.

"And he's your best bet of getting this resolved without casualties, so I suggest you get him what he needs. I'm heading in." Endeavor said walking forward as the police parted their cordon around the building to allow him passage. The Detective looked at Izuku before nodding.

"Come with me we've got the floorplan laid out." Tsuchinoko said leading the boy to a hastily made control center. On the table was a schematic of the store. Izuku poured over it logging every single detail before standing back.

"Alright, I'll be entering through the air duct and using it to maneuver around the suspect and find the civilians after which I'll lead them through the underground delivery doors you should have some of your people there waiting for me." Izuku said as the detective nodded.

"Ok, I'll have the men use ladders and such to bridge the chasm. Good luck." He said as Izuku rushed out of the control center skirting the building until he reached the side and vaulted over the chasm and up to the roof before entering the ventilation system.

* * *

Endeavor stood in front of the store seeing the suspect walk towards him holding a man in front of his body as a shield. "I am Pro Hero Endeavor and I will only say this once. Release all the people inside and surrender Gargolem!" Endeavor shouted as the man walked forward more laughing. He was covered in patches of stone skin with his hair being made of stone spiking up from his skull like stalagmites.

"You think I give a damn about these people. The only ones I care about are false heroes like you Endeavor who are only in it for money and fame. Stain was right you are all fakes and should be purged! Release Stain or everyone in here dies!" He shouted as Endeavor walked forward.

"You said you don't care about them so why bother? The number one hero is right here why don't you do your psychopathic idol proud and kill me! Then _you_ can be the Hero Killer." Endeavor shouted as the man looked at him. He could see the gears turning in the villain's head working on what Endeavor had told him. _Take the bait you bastard! _Endeavor thought to himself all he wanted to do was buy time for Izuku to evacuate the people inside. Of course, Endeavor fully planned to beat this villain before then, but first, he needed to get him out of the store.

"You're right I can be the next Stain." The villain said as he slowly began walking back into the store. "Come in here and fight me Hero or else the lady gets it!" He shouted dropping his hand from the woman as she fell into a hole up to her waist as she was slowly pulled further and into the hole. "Better hurry!" He shouted as Endeavor blasted forward slamming his fist into a stone wall brought up by the villain. "You'll have to do better than that Endeavor!" He shouted as two piles of stone tore up from the ground to crush the hero.

* * *

Izuku moved through the ventilation hearing the muffled exchange between Endeavor and Gargolem as he finally spotted the captives. Izuku popped the grate from the vent as he stealthily dropped down in front of the captives seeing them jump and cringe at his presence. Izuku drew back the faceplate on his mask to smile at the crowd of people. "It's ok, it's ok I'm a sidekick here to get you out. Is anybody hurt?" He asked looking through the crowd before the store manager moved towards him.

"A couple of our security guards were injured trying to stop Gargolem, but nothing serious thanks to him." The manager said pointing at the remains of the Pro hero who had been honoring the stores Anniversary. "He kept the villain from hurting anyone else." Izuku swallowed trying to stay calm. Seeing a dead body like this brought up memories of All Might he felt his nerves lock up at the sight before he covered his mouth to keep from vomiting as his eyes began to water.

_No, keep it together these people are depending on you! _He shouted to himself before speaking.

"Everyone who can walk follow me and carry those who can't I'm going to take you out the underground delivery doors where the police are waiting. We have to move slowly so as not to draw his attention ok?" Izuku said as everyone nodded. "Good let's go." He said moving through the grocery racks to the stockroom doors. They were right across the open alley across from the grocery section and in direct sight of the villain. Izuku took a deep breath as he looked around the corner of the aisle seeing that the villain was still distracted with Endeavor. He turned to the hostages.

"Alright everyone you'll go three at a time on my signal. Once you get through the doors run as fast as you can to the receiving bay doors. The police will help you from there." He instructed before looking again seeing that the villain was still distracted. "Ok, three go…now!" He whispered as three people rushed across the open area to the large black swinging doors. Izuku waited a moment seeing they hadn't been spotted before sending the next three repeating the process again and again as he saw Endeavor engage the villain slamming a flaming fist at him only to be blocked by a stone wall. Things were getting heated now but with Endeavor, right in his face, Izuku could take more liberties.

He looked at the remaining hostages there were about a dozen or so. "Alright everyone last push I want you all to rush to the doors as fast as you can I'll be right behind you. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He said grinning as everyone rose to their feet waiting for Izuku's signal.

* * *

Endeavor smashed through a pillar of stone that had been thrown at him exploding it with his flaming fist before creating a lance of fire and hurling it at the stone villain only for it to be blocked by a stone wall which was then sent careening at Endeavor who dodged to the side grabbing hold of the man who'd slowly been sinking into the ground and was now up to his shoulders. Endeavor grabbed hold of the man before smashing the floor around him breaking him free and pushing him towards the door. "RUN!" He shouted as he unleashed a swath of flame at the stone villain to keep him from capturing the man again as he ran full tilt to the door.

Endeavor broke off his attack to see what remained of the stone villain as Gargolem caught sight of the customers fleeing to the backroom followed by Izuku. "No, you don't!" Shouted Gargolem who'd heard the rush of footsteps and turned slamming his hand on the ground to create a wall to block off the doors as he slammed a syringe into his neck.

Izuku watched as a stone wall shot up from the ground and grit his teeth. "Don't stop running!" he shouted as he shot his fists forward punching the wall watching it shatter apart as the hostages made their way through the doors. Izuku smiled as he blew through the doors after them finding the hostages huddled together. "Good you're all doing great we're almost there." He said as he led them to the receiving doors which had been open by the previous escapees.

Endeavor dropped down on the villain from behind slamming him to the ground. "You left yourself wide open." He growled as the villain began laughing wildly.

"I told you I didn't care about the hostages, and now that I have the number one hero here I'll take you with me!" He shouted as the ground began to crack and shift under the villain. "Come on Endeavor let's take the expressway to hell!" He shouted.

From outside the store the crowd watched in horror as parts of the building began to sink into the ground while others broke apart tearing parts of the building off only to then fall inwards. "OH my god!" Shouted several reporters as they watched this terrifying display.

"Stop it now!" Endeavor shouted as the villain continued to laugh.

"There is no stopping it even if I wanted to. I destroyed the very foundation of this store it's going to fall and crush you, me and all those innoce-!" The villain was cut off as Endeavor slammed his fist into the back of his head knocking him unconscious as he drug him out of the store before turning to rush back in.

_I can't let him die. I have to save him!" _Endeavor thought to himself as the front of the store collapsed sealing its entrance as a huge cloud of dust exploded outward. Endeavor covered his eyes as he weathered the dust storm hearing the sound of metal tearing and stone cracking until he could see again and what greeted him was an utter tragedy. The store was nothing more than a pile of concrete and iron. Nothing remained standing as the hero ran forward grabbing hold of chunks of rubble to hurl them out of the way before placing his hands forward and blasting his fire straight into the rubble. _Not again, not again! I won't let you die like All Might! _Endeavor thought as he began to smell and feel his flesh burning but continued to pour more of his fire onto the rubble. _I don't care if I overheat as long as I can save you!_

Onlookers stood and watched the display as a shaken reporter spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen I-I have no words for the bravery we witnessed here. These heroes risk their lives for all of us every day and sometimes it isn't enough. If you would give a moment of silence for the young hero who lost his life today." The reporter said bowing his head.

* * *

In Heights Alliance, all of Class A looked on with teary eyes. "No, no it can't end like this! Izuku deserved better!" Shouted Ojiro as Ochaco ran from the room tears in her eyes. Izuku was the best friend Ojiro had and seeing this him being cut down so easily was jarring to the blonde youth. His body was stuck in a standstill as anger and sadness warred for dominance on his face.

"This can't be happening." Momo whispered as she stared at the screen and the pile of rubble. In the corner, Todoroki gripped his fists to the point they bled.

"I told him, I told him and still he. I-I failed I should have demanded he stop!" Growled Todoroki glaring at the television. This wasn't just his dad's fault no Todoroki felt just as responsible. Endeavor had given him the chance to keep this from happening and he didn't take it. _"I'm sorry Izuku." _

Tsu's face broke from its usual impassiveness seeing tears building at the corner of her eyes. This couldn't be how it ends Izuku couldn't die like this. She didn't want to see that or even think about it. It felt as if that villain had crushed her heart as well as Izuku.

* * *

Endeavor fell to his knees his body sizzling and the flames upon his face gone. "I couldn't do anythi-" At that moment rubble exploded out of the pile being blasted far and away revealing a swirling yellow sphere before it too dispersed and as it did so Endeavor watched as people started to climb out of the hole. Endeavor slowly rose to his feet as the people stumbled towards him.

"H-he did it, he saved us just like he said he would!" A woman yelled as she ran into Endeavor. "He, he needs help y-you have to help him!" She shouted as the stunned police officers began to rush towards the woman helping her and the other down from the pile as more of the hostages appeared from the hole. Endeavor slowly walked to the edge of the hole and looked down seeing Izuku Midoriya in a cocoon of his foxtails as he helped the last person climb up the incline. He looked up seeing Endeavor there.

"Mission accomplished sir." Izuku said weakly caked in dust as his tails began to falter and fade. "Oh no!" He shouted as his energy failed his tails disappeared and the rubble they'd been keeping back began to fall towards Izuku as the young hero was pulled towards the abyss until several pillars shot out of the rubble keeping everything stable and giving Izuku a place to land to keep him from falling into the massive crevasse underneath him. Endeavor looked back to see the stone villain on his knees with his hands to the ground apparently having shaken off his captors to use his quirk one last time.

"That boy risked everything to save those people he is a true hero worthy of being saved. So says Stain's will." He rasped coughing up blood as he fell forward unconscious having expended the last of his energy to save Izuku. Endeavor glared at the villain before dropping down to Izuku and grabbing his hand.

"You did well Midoriya. When you get up there show them your face. The time for you to hide is over show the world who you are." Endeavor said pulling Izuku to his feet as he helped the exhausted boy up the incline.

Class A was running around cheering seeing Izuku's energy sphere that he used against All for One was proof that the green-haired boy was alive. Bakugou haven been woken up by all this and remembering what he'd seen to lead up to his passing out rushed out of his room and to the TV in the common room just as on the screen Izuku came out of the hole in the rubble supported by Endeavor and as the camera focused on his face he raised his fist to the camera and smiled.


	33. Aim Higher

**A/N: Well Izuku has made his debut as the hero JForce, and I'm sure some people will have questions for the number one hero regarding this matter. Also, what will others who've seen this display have to say about this young hero to be?**

**TheLethalSperg500: I do plan on Izuku being involved with the rescue of Eri, as for 1-B maybe?  
Hardwin Potter: Stands are interesting things so I might include that in his roster.**

Himiko was walking down the sidewalk to stretch her legs after being cooped up in that warehouse for so long and the death of big sis Magne still weighed heavy on her. She had her earphones in as background noise playing her own playlist. It wasn't just Magne's death, but the fact Tomura had prevented her from getting revenge on that masked bastard! Her eyes darkened at the thought of Overhaul. At times like this, the only thing that could cheer her up would be blood.

Himiko loved blood its brilliant color soothed her. Most people thought blood was simply red, but that was an incredible understatement! It wasn't just red it possessed so many hues of that single color like a kaleidoscope of life itself. She liked the smell of that harsh metallic scent that permeated everything. It was a true bounty for all her senses especially taste each person had such a unique flavor and like an impassioned sommelier Himiko made it her job to sample every unique blend that was her expression of love.

As Himiko fantasized about blood a tone sounded in her ear alerting her to a recently added news story. She pulled out her phone and turned it on coming face to face with Izuku her newest crush. Himiko nearly felt her knees give out as she looked at his face and then read the caption above the thumbnail. **"Izuku Midoriya Returns!" **Toga tapped on the video as she did a one-eighty heading back to the hideout. She had to share this with everyone, but that wouldn't stop her from watching this for herself a couple of times first.

Tomura looked around their new hideout and sighed. This used to be so much easier when his master was around, but now he had to do this kind of stuff for himself and that was yet another reason to hate-. "Guys guess what my Izuku's on the news!" Himiko shouted causing Tomura to whip his head around angrily as he rushed to Himiko snatching her phone from her hand and tearing it free of her headphones as he turned the volume up as loud as it would go as the other members of the League of Villains crowded around Tomura.

"-Right ladies and gentleman the young man who took on the killer of All Might and avenged the former symbol of peace has resurfaced in one of the most unlikely of places. After his expulsion, Izuku Midoriya still determined to be a hero was taken under the wing of the now number one hero Endeavor and it is thanks to the two of them that all these people are going home to their families." The reporter said as he tried to make his way towards Izuku who sat in the back of an ambulance being looked over by doctors.

"Midoriya how did you take UA expelling you is this your way of getting back at the school?" One reporter asked.

"Do you intend to stay on as Endeavor's sidekick or will you be pursuing opening your own agency sometime in the future?" One reporter asked

"What's your hero name and is it safe to say that you are aiming to be the new symbol of peace!?" Another reporter shouted out as Endeavor walked into the frame blocking them from Izuku.

"Have you no respect?! This boy put his life on the line and deserves a moment to collect himself!" Endeavor shouted before Izuku hopped down from the Ambulance.

"It's ok Endeavor like you said I can't hide after this. First of all, I don't blame UA for expelling me I did break the law and acted recklessly. I was just lucky enough that Endeavor here was willing to take a chance on me, and I hope I can repay him for his generosity someday." Izuku said smiling as Endeavor crossed his arms coughing.

"For the time being yes, I plan to study under and learn all I can from Endeavor in hopes that when it's time for me to step out on my own I can be a great hero as well." Izuku said standing proudly at his next words and smiling as wide as he could. "My hero name is JForce and I intend to work as hard as I can to be as great a hero as All Might was." The crowd cheered around the young man as they started chanting his name.

"JFORCE, JFORCE, JFORCE!"

* * *

"So this is the Prince of Light. The boy who took down All for One and has been a thorn in the League of Villains' side. I'll have to be careful of you Izuku Midoriya." Overhaul said as next to him sat a young girl with silver hair and red eyes stared at the screen an idea forming in her fragile mind. _Maybe he can… save me._

* * *

"Wow Sir can you believe that he saved those people and he doesn't even have a license! That's amazing isn't it?" Mirio Togata said looking back at Sir Nighteye who stared at the screen. _So he was your choice All Might. I can see why he has the same values as you did. Saving everyone no matter the price, but I still disagree with your choice. This boy might just suffer the same fate as you. _Nighteye thought to himself as Mirio turned to him. "Maybe we should ask Endeavor to join our operation, what do you think Sir?" Mirio asked as Nighteye raised his head.

"You might have a point Mirio." Nighteye said looking at his apprentice.

* * *

Tomura stared at the screen of Toga's phone as the smiling face of Izuku Midoriya looked back at him mocking him! Tomura pulled his pinkie finger forward to place it on the phone but was stopped as he felt a sharp prick to the pad of his finger. "Remember Tomura that's my phone, go break your own stuff." Toga said slipping her phone from Tomura's fingers before stashing it in her pocket. "I just wanted to show all of you my new crush isn't he just amazing. I can't wait to cover him in his own blood." Himiko said licking her lips as she imagined a bloody Izuku and giggled madly as Tomura frowned deeply.

* * *

Katsuki stared at the television screen with Izuku's face on it as he answered questions from the reporters. He clenched his fist as he stormed towards the door. "Woah Bakugou where are you going?" Kirishima asked as Katsuki whirled on him.

"Where do you think?! I'm going back to the gym I'm not going to let Izuku leave me behind! I need to work harder, harder than he ever fucking could!" Shouted the blonde and his words resonated throughout the class. While they were sitting here in school resting on their day off Izuku was out there on the front lines getting further and further ahead.

"You know, Bakugou has a point. Izuku is doing his best we can't afford to sit back anymore. We have all learned a lot from Midoriya, we need to show him that we are capable of standing at his side as his comrades." Iida said as the rest of class 1-A got up.

"Iida's right we need to start giving this our all too." Kirishima said as he clapped Bakugou on the shoulder. "Right bro?" He asked only for Bakugou to swat his hand off his shoulder.

"I don't give a damn about standing at Izuku's side I'm going to show him that I'm the only one who will be the top hero." He said leaving the dorm followed by the rest of his class.

* * *

Present Mic collapsed at his desk in the teacher's lounge with a heavy sigh. "What is it Mic why so glum? You're starting to act like Eraser over there." Midnight asked drawing the Erasure hero's eye.

"Well if I am it's his fault!" Mic said raising his head as he rubbed his hair. "His students are driving me to early retirement! Every spare second I have is taken over by Jiro from his class. She's asking for pointers and tips on how to better use her quirk near constantly. There's only so much I can give, but she's hell-bent on squeezing the information from me." Hizashi complained as Midnight leaned forward.

"In other words, you might say she's pumping you for information?" Midnight said pumping her hand up and down much to Aizawa's and Hizashi's displeasure.

"More like a Texan drilling for oil. Seriously Eraser what has gotten into your students? I'm not the only one they've been running ragged. Ectoplasm is being worked over by Ojiro looking for pointers on how to not rely so much on his tail. Cementoss is being made to form obstacle courses for Iida to run through while creating pillars to be destroyed by Bakugou and Kirishima. Snipe is giving lessons on accuracy to Aoyama and Kaminari even Class B has got the fever and are even working Vlad to the bone! What did you do?!" Present Mic demanded as Eraserhead leaned back.

"I haven't done anything maybe you should stop complaining and do your job as a teacher." Eraserhead replied though he had noticed a step up in his students' intensity and passion for their hero course work. Even Shinso had approached him more frequently for training with his capture cloth.

"Isn't it obvious? They're inspired by Midoriya's little stunt earlier last week. Don't tell me you two haven't heard about that. He's a regular little superstar." Midnight said pulling out her phone to show the headlines from last week's news. "He's all over the place some people are even calling him the next All Might. Bet you regret letting him get expelled now don't you Shota?" Midnight said teasing Eraserhead as a knock sounded at the door admitting Kyoka Jiro.

"Oh, Present Mic I'm glad I could find you. I was wondering if you could watch my new super moves and give me some feedback." Jiro asked as Hizashi slowly got up from his chair giving a weak smile.

"Sure thing kiddo let's go!" He said following after Jiro before shooting a pleading look to Midnight and Aizawa finding no help there as Midnight winked at him and to his complete and utter shock Eraserhead actually smiled at him. _You're the devil Shota! _Present Mic thought as he left the teacher's lounge.

"To answer your question no I don't regret my decision. Midoriya broke the rules and suffered the consequences, though I am concerned that he found his way to Endeavor's side." Eraserhead said leaning back as Midnight pouted.

"Geez do you have a grudge against the kid or something Shota. He was expelled and found someplace else to study isn't that a good thing? Or maybe you're just jealous like an ex mad that his girlfriend got a new man after he dumped her. Green isn't your color Shota." Midnight said as Aizawa sighed.

"No I'm not jealous and to be honest I'm happy he found a way to chase his dream, I just don't think Endeavor was the best choice for someone like Midoriya. Midoriya is the type of person to just rush in consequences be damned. His heart is in the right place, but he needs to think more about his actions, and I don't think Endeavor will be the best person to teach him that. I can't say much because I haven't worked with him before, but from what I've seen Endeavor is also the kind of man who rushes in headfirst. Izuku might be getting the wrong instruction or maybe getting the right instruction too soon." He said before standing up and working his neck.

"Anyway, I need to meet Shinso for his training. Despite what I said Mic has a point these kids and their renewed passion might just run us all ragged." Midnight bobbed her head from side to side.

"Why not let them run each other ragged then? Mic did say that class B was also firing on all cylinders why not put two and two together and let them work each other raw and give you old men a break?" Midnight said as Shota looked back at her with a shocked expression.

"I tend to forget that behind that over the top personality and your perverse nature there's an actual brain in your head. Good idea Midnight." Aizawa said leaving as Midnight smiled proudly before thinking over what Aizawa said.

"What do you mean perverse!?" She shouted.

* * *

Katsuki walked into the gym ready for another round of training, but he walked in to find all of class 1-B inside the gym instead. "What the hell are you doing in our gym!?" Katsuki shouted as Tetsutetsu looked at him.

"_Your_ gym, we were brought here for training! The better question is what is class A doing intruding on our time!?" Shouted Tetsutetsu.

"Everyone settle down, there has to be a good explanation for this." Momo said corralling class A with the help of Iida.

"Tetsutetsu stop your shouting and get over here. The teachers will be here to explain everything soon." Kendo said bringing her class under control as well as Vlad King and Aizawa walked into the gym.

"Good you're all here, so I'll just jump into explaining things." Eraserhead said. "Recently you've all been…eager to get stronger for your Provisional License exams, but at the expense of what little sanity some of our staff has left." Aizawa said picturing Present Mic in a straightjacket. "So to curb a mental breakdown Vlad and I decided to have you train with each other to hone your skills."

"What could we learn from class A, how to cause trouble and get expelled?" Monoma said before coming face to face with the demonic visage of Katsuki.

"What the fuck did you just sa-!" Katsuki was interrupted by the hand of Class A's representative.

"Calm down Katsuki. Listening to the trash-talking of someone who has no real capacity to even understand what it takes to be a hero is not worth getting angry about wouldn't you say." Momo said glaring down at Monoma before he was slapped in the back of the head.

"That was low even for you Monoma apologize!" Kendo said forcing Monoma's head down. "I'm sorry for our resident asshole." She said before dragging Monoma away.

Aizawa coughed to get things back on track. "As I was saying you will each be pairing up to train one another. First up Kirishima you've wanted to increase your hardening and to do that you've been partnering with Ojiro, Sato, and Bakugou, but until the exam, you will be partnered with Togaru Kamakiri. Up until now, you've been dealing with blunt force trauma and Bakugou's explosion, but now you will have to defend against piercing and slashing damage. As for you Togaru you've been breaking your blades on Tetsutetsu's skin to make them stronger and sharper, but unlike Tetsutetsu Kirishima can continually harden growing stronger each time which will be a whole new aspect to contend with."

Kirishima turned to Togaru a tall, slender guy with pale yellow-green skin and a bright green Mohawk. Togaru's dark green eyes looked over Kirishima before the two shook hands and walked off to begin training. "Bakugou you will be practicing with Tetsutetsu trying to get through his steel skin should prove quite the obstacle." Bakugou looked at Tetsutetsu.

"Yeah right I'll blow him apart in seconds, there's no way he's harder than Kirishima." Bakugou said crossing his arms as Tetsutetsu gritted his teeth and turning on his steel skin.

"Just try you arrogant prick!" Tetsutetsu shouted as Bakugou growled.

"What'd you just call me you walking trashcan!?" The two retreated into the training field as they hurled obscenities at one another.

"Iida you will be with Juzo his softening quirk will make it difficult for you to get anywhere near him. You'll have to think on the fly and make split seconds adjustments to avoid getting caught." The two boys nodded as they left.

"A pleasure to work with you Juzo I hope to learn a lot from our collaboration." Iida said shaking hands with Juzo who just smiled.

"Uh yeah looking forward to working with you too."

Vlad King took over the next pairing. "Kosei you will be with Sato. He will be trying to break through your solid air and you will be continually making new and thicker barriers. Pony you and Aoyama both have long-range quirks so it will be a battle between who's the better and quicker shot." The four students paired off and started to train. "Reiko you will be partnered with Asui. She'll be avoiding your poltergeist while you will be defending against her own attacks." Aizawa turned to Momo and Kendo.

"You two have some history having gone to the same mentor so you two will be training with each other." Momo and Kendo each smiled at each other before heading in. "Monoma you will be up against Shoto he's a two for one special for someone like you. If you can get close to him that is." Aizawa said as Monoma turned to Shoto who gave him a cold look before walking away. "Mineta though I hate to do this, you will be paired with Shiozaki your pop off is the perfect counter to her vines and I'm sure she'll be fighting tooth and nail to keep you from getting near her." Mineta turned to look at Shiozaki before giving a smile and a thumbs up that sent the girl shivering.

"Shoji you will be with Kinoko who will be planting mushrooms all around. It's your job to use your quirk to quickly find and pluck the mushrooms before they are fully grown. Shinso you will be partnered with Tokage and the object is for you to capture all her parts with your capture cloth before her time runs out and she comes back together. This will also benefit Tokage to practice controlling her parts. Jurota you will be trying to locate Toru using your enhanced senses."

Vlad began speaking again. "Shihai you will be partnered with Tokoyami. Your two quirks gain strength from darkness so it's an even matchup. Cementoss created a cave near the back of the gym to give you a place to use your quirks. Kojiro you and Ashido are perfect opposites so the two of you will be training together. Kojiro will make tougher and stickier glue and Mina will continue to burn through it with her acid. Manga you will be partnered with Jiro since you both use sound as weapons you'll be good training partners."

Taking over for Vlad Aizawa pointed at Ojiro. "Ojiro you will be practicing with Sen you both specialize in close combat and with Sen's gyrate quirk it will be quite the training session. Kaminari will be practicing with Hiryu. Both of you can't be touched recklessly and you both have long-range attacks that could prove troublesome. Uraraka you will be practicing with Yui, both of your quirks alter aspects of things you touch such as changing its size and altering its gravity. Nirengeki you will be partnered with Sero your twin impact or Sero's tape which will give to the other I wonder. Finally will be Koji and Yosetsu." Aizawa said as the students split up.

"This was a good idea Eraserhead having the students practice with each other gives us some breathing room for the time being." Vlad said releasing a pent breath as Aizawa scratched his chin.

"I don't know if I'd say that just yet. This is the calm before the storm the exams are going to take everything these kids have and more." Aizawa said as he watched the students practice.

* * *

The first of the month came faster than anyone had expected, but the students arrived eager to take their first big step into the hero community as they arrived at Takoba National Stadium class 1-A walked into the venue seeing the judges and the other participants, but all of class A was on the lookout for one person. "Where the hell is he, that loser better not have fucking flaked on us!" Shouted Bakugou as the instructor for the exam began to speak.

"Yes hello everyone my name is Yokumira Mera from the public safety Commission-." At that moment the instructor gave a powerful yawn. "Sorry about that I haven't been able to sleep having to prepare for this exam, so if you would all be so kind as to get this exam over with as soon as possible I'd be extremely grateful. On that note the exam will be broken into three portions in each of these we will be grading you and at the end of this exam your scores along with other criteria will be judged and if you are deemed worthy you will be given your license to perform heroic duties when needed." Yokumira explained before continuing.

"In years past the pass rate for this test was fifty percent, but with the recent passing of All Might there's been an overhaul of the hero system making it more difficult so only the best of the best may pass. The success rate of this exam is expected to be ten percent or less." The students in the hall balked at this.

"Only ten percent will pass this test, what the hell is going on here?" Denki shouted looking at all the people there.

"At that percentage out of all the people here only over one hundred fifty are expected to pass. That's incredibly steep." Iida said feeling the sweat build on his forehead.

"The first test will be held right here." The instructor explained getting looks of confusion from the participants.

"He can't be serious we can all barely fit in this room let alone display our quirks to their fullest." Momo said before the ceiling began to open up and the walls fell outward to reveal a massive rocky area and in the distance could be seen a cityscape, but the most striking thing was the figure of Izuku Midoriya in his Full Armor standing in the middle of the landscape looking just as shocked as his fellow participants.

"Umm, I arrived late and didn't know where to stand." He said rubbing the back of his head as everyone stared at him.


	34. One's Own Growth

**A/N: The Provisional License Exam has begun and our fashionably late Izuku is the center of attention.**

_Days before the Provisional License Exam._  
Endeavor stood in front of the Public Safety Commission board as they all looked at a copy of Izuku Midoriya's transcript. "Endeavor are you seriously endorsing this boy for the Provisional License Exam?" The lead board member asked as Endeavor crossed his arms.

"I am, is there a problem with that?" Endeavor asked as the other board members looked at him.

"He's not a student for one, he was expelled from UA, the only reason he isn't black listed from the hero community is because of Principal Nezu's generosity. I believe it's better to wait until he's reenrolled and then he may take the exams." Endeavor slammed his hands down on the table.

"We don't have that kind of time. That boy defeated the biggest threat to this country. He saved the lives of dozens of people, what more do you want from him? He is the one that will push this generation of heroes higher than even All Might. As the number one hero I stand behind Izuku Midoriya!" Endeavor shouted as the committee looked at him before the lead board member coughed grabbing his stamp.

"Very well Endeavor we will allow Izuku Midoriya to participate in the exams. Whether he passes or not is up to him." The man said as he stamped Izuku's document.

* * *

"You idiot what were you doing out here?!" Shouted Bakugou as he yelled in Izuku's face. "Are you blind could you not see that fucking building over there!?" Izuku coughed taking a step back from Katsuki.

"Sorry Katsuki I didn't know if that was just a part of the scenery or something else, so I just kind of waited to see what would happen. I never expected the whole building to split open like that." He said a little shocked as the rest of class A gathered around Izuku.

"Dude what an entrance, it had me rolling!" Kaminari shouted still chuckling a little.

"It's good to see you Midoriya it seems like it's been forever since we've seen each other." Kirishima said.

"Everyone, as happy as we all are to see Izuku I would ask you to come back so we can hear about the first exam please!" Instructed Iida who at the same time was fiercely shaking Izuku's hand.

"You seem happier than anyone else Iida." Tsu said before the class walked back to Proctor Yokumira who yawned before speaking again.

"Yes Izuku Midoriya glad to have you." At the mention of his name a ripple ran through the crowd as all eyes centered on Izuku.

"_That's the kid who was expelled from UA. What's he doing here?"_

"_I heard he totally trashed the villain that killed All Might. Is it even safe for him to be here?"_

"_He saved that mall last month I thought he already had his license."_

Katsuki grit his teeth at all the muttering he heard as Izuku did his best to ignore it. "Now in the first exam each of you will place a target on an exposed part of your body so no placing them under your arm or on the soles of your shoes. After which you will be given six balls. The object of the exam is to eliminate two other examinees by lighting up all three of their targets. The person who lights up someone's final target will be credited with their elimination. The first hundred to do this will pass everyone else, well good luck next year. So line up to get your targets and balls the exam will begin when the last set of targets and balls has been handed out."

Everyone lined up to take their equipment as they waited Izuku was bombarded with questions from his classmates. "So you're a bigshot now aren't ya, I bet your getting invites to work closely with all the female heroes you bastard!" Mineta screeched as Izuku waved his hands.

"It's not like that Mineta I swear." He said trying to convince the six stares he was getting rather than the little grape in front of him.

"I trust my father was…_appropriate_ while training you." Shoto said as Izuku smiled.

"Yeah Todoroki your dad was rough on me no denying that, but he was fair. I know it must have been a lot for you to let him train me. I'm sorry if I took up anytime between you two." Izuku said bowing as Shoto scoffed.

"Not really I should be thanking you, for giving me more time away from him." Shoto said as he walked away. It wouldn't do to be around his classmates once the exam started, best to head off on his own.

"The last set of balls and targets has been handed out the exam will commence, now!" At this Izuku's faceplate engaged sliding into place over his mouth as Endeavor's final words ran through his mind.

"_I'm not as great as All Might merely with his presence he was able to quell villains. He was a shield, no an impenetrable fortress that sheltered all the innocents, but I am not that. I can't stop villains so easily, so I have to meet them and cut them down immediately. I am the sword that culls enemy forces and shatters their ranks. All Might protected the people. I eliminate the threats. This is also something you will have to learn. It's not enough to simply stand strong sometimes a display of overwhelming force is necessary. Make the most of my and All Might's teachings. Be the best of both of us._

* * *

In the stands Ms. Joke sat next to Eraserhead and smirked. "So you didn't tell your students about the UA crushing, that's quite mean Eraserhead." Joke said as it was Eraserhead's turn to smile.

"It didn't matter if I did or didn't, nothing would have changed because I know my students can handle it." He said as the other examinees ran towards the UA students hurling their balls at them like a massive cannonade. There was an explosion of light as nine tails shot out from the glowing area circling and catching each of the balls. The other examinees watched as their balls were held by the tails with the tip of each tail going dark before Izuku smirked and threw the balls back raining them down on the other examinees with even more force.

Everyone looked at the glowing figure of Izuku Midoriya in his Kyuubi cloak. "In seconds of the starting time Izuku Midoriya has cleared the first exam with an astonishing one hundred fifty student eliminations!" Yokumira shouted as the other examinees stared at Izuku.

"I'm here to get my license and none of you are going to stop me." Izuku said dropping his Kyuubi cloak and walking off the field. As everyone else stared at him leave class 1-A began to move shaking off the shock faster than anyone.

"You're not showing me up Izuku!" Shouted Bakugou as he exploded forward striking one of the few remaining student's targets in an instant before whirling towards another. _ I trained too hard to be shown up by you. I don't care how many new quirks you get I'll always be better._

Iida ran forward before sliding along the ground tripping up several examinees before using his engine quirk to propel him into the air flipping back over the students he tripped to throw his balls down on them striking their open targets before landing back on his feet. _My training with Juzo came in handy learning how to move so flexibly gives my combat a whole new dimension. I'm making my own strides Izuku. I won't ever forget the kind of hero I want to be. The hero you showed me I could become. _ Izuku's spell was seemingly broken as the other participants began to move fighting back against UA.

"This is ridiculous he eliminated almost all of us in an instant and now UA is picking off who's left!" Yo Shindo said before turning to his classmates. "Look we can't beat them if they stay in a group like this. I'll separate them so we can pick them off easier." Yo said before placing his hands on the ground beginning to shoot strong vibrations into the ground that caused it to rip and tear apart. "TREMORING EARTH!"

Seeing the ground rupturing towards them Jiro spoke to her class. "Guys I can keep us safe, but I need you to have my back!" Jiro shouted as all of Class A nodded.

"Fuck that watch your own back I have another person eliminate!" Bakugou shouted before blasting himself off as Kirishima looked at him.

"Dammit Bakugou! Sorry guys, but I know you'll make it." Kirishima said as he rushed off tearing through the large chunks of earth after Bakugou being followed by Kaminari.

"I'll make sure those two don't get eliminated!" He shouted as everyone else circled around Jiro.

"Don't worry Kyoka we got you." Ochaco said as Jiro placed her speakers against the ground and began blasting her heartbeat into the it countering the vibrations of Yo Shindo and keeping the ground stable under her class.

"I call this move Sound Foundation!" During her training and constant questioning of Present Mic Kyoka found a deeper understanding of vibrations and how they could be used for not only attack but defense as well. Yo began sweating as he continued to pour vibrations into the ground, but the ground under the UA students still didn't budge.

"What is going on?!" He growled before narrowly dodging a ball having to stop his assault on UA.

"You missed, but he did stop his vibrations. Shoji said giving a thumbs up to Sato. As all of class A rushed forward.

"Everyone we are going to clear this test no matter what! That's my order as class Rep" Shouted Momo.

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"Your kids thought UA would be easy pickings, but I know my students pretty well and their teamwork is stronger than you could imagine." Aizawa said as Ms. Joke looked at him.

"Don't get so cocky Eraser that little shock and awe is over and they don't have their guardian angel anymore." Joke said pointing at Izuku who was taking off his targets and entering the waiting room. "Still I didn't think he would be here, but I guess being the number one hero gives you some perks here and there." Joke said as she watched her students fight back against Eraser's class.

* * *

"I'd say this is exactly what the board is looking for wouldn't you?" Asked the Yokumira as one of the observers nodded.

"Yes sir rather than promote one hero above all others. The Public Safety Commission wants to nurture an environment of cooperation and teamwork among the new generation of heroes and from what UA is showing now I'd say they have a high chance of being those heroes."

* * *

Bakugou rushed off looking for other people to eliminate. He'd flown off the handle attacking the guys that Izuku had stupefied, but no he refused to get by on Izuku's leftovers he'd find his own prey and eliminate them with no help whatsoever! "Bakugou wait up!" Kirishima shouted rushing after him much to Katsuki's irritation.

"Get the hell away from me, don't follow me find your own people to eliminate!" He shouted as Kirishima smiled and laughed.

"Come on man teamwork makes the dream work." Kirishima said as Bakugou grit his teeth only to stop as he narrowly avoided stepping on some disgusting thing in the middle of the road.

"What are these things they look so gross!" Kaminari said poking one of them with the tip of his shoe only for it open an eye and look at him.

"That's not polite. No matter his appearance that is a person and should be respected as such." Said a boy standing at the end of the path of misshapen hunks of meat.

* * *

Shoto found himself in the industrial section of the exam venue and looked around. "This should be a good place to fight. I don't have to worry about catching my classmates in friendly fire. Still I didn't think that Izuku would display such power right at the beginning. He really did get stronger." Shoto said clenching his fist. "Well so did I." He said before turning and calling up a wall of ice to block an enormous lug nut?

"So you are the famous Shoto Todoroki. It seems you were unlucky enough to wander into our territory, but that's fine we'll be sure to eliminate you quickly."

* * *

In the waiting room Izuku sat down as he rubbed his head. "I think I may have overdid it." He said with a smirk as he felt a swell of pride at the look of shock on everyone's faces. "Oh well Katsuki would throw a fit if I didn't come out with something like that. He'd probably think I was holding back or something, but if they thought that was amazing then they have no idea what's to come." He said smirking he was getting really excited about this.

* * *

"My name is Seiji Shishikura and you Katsuki Bakugou it seems you have horrible luck having found your way to me, or maybe it's just Karma for your unheroic actions." Said a Shiketsu student with purple hair. "You and Izuku Midoriya have brought low the name UA and should be ashamed the fact that Midoriya was allowed to take this test is an insul-!" Seiju jumped to the side dodging Bakugou's AP Shot as he glared at the blonde who stood with glowing palms.

"Say whatever the fuck you want about Izuku to his goddamn face, but right now it's me your facing and I don't give a damn what you think about me. I will be passing this exam no matter what!" Shouted Bakugou as Kirishima and Kaminari clapped him on the shoulders.

"Easy there Bakugou remember we're in this together." Kirishima said as Kaminari shook his head.

"Yeah man we can't have this guy smack talking our school. Yaomomo would not be happy with us if we did." Kaminari said as he loaded several discs into his shooter. "I'll support you guys from here."

Bakugou shook his head and grinned. "Just try not to get in my way you assholes." Katsuki said rushing forward as Seiji sent his flesh hurtling at them.

"Very well then, I'll instruct all three of you how to be proper heroes!" Seiji shouted as Bakugou held up his hands using one hand to create a ring in the center of his other palm and began firing.

"Just try it! AP Shot Autocannon!" Small blasts shot from Bakugou's palm blasting the pieces of flesh as the area erupted into smoke. From out of the smoke shot two small discs that Seiji easily managed to avoid.

"_What are those?" _ He thought dropping to the ground as Bakugou shot through the smoke. "You fool you're in my range now!" Shouted Seiji as his flesh gathered back to him to grab hold of Bakugou in midair. "I'll shape you into something fitting your horrid personality!" Seiji said. "_Now I can focus on taking out the electric user. Wait, where's the other one!?" _Seiji thought to himself as he narrowly avoided a punch from Kirishima the redhead's fist knocking his hat off as he pulled away from him.

"Dammit!" Shouted Kirishima as Seiji smirked clasping a piece of his flesh onto Kirishima.

"You knocked off my hat. That is a symbol of the pride I have for my school! You'll both be remade to suit your inner-" Seiji was interrupted by Kaminari who held up his hand as if pointing a gun at Seiji.

"Yeah you can just shut up now." He said as he shot electricity from his finger and watched it arc towards Seiji who had unknowingly jumped into range of Kaminari's discs. "I didn't do all that target practice with Mr. Snipe for nothing!" Kaminari shouted as Seiji was hit with his electricity.

* * *

"Listen kid if you want to be sharpshooter it's all about shooting where your target is going to be not where they are. You need to get in their heads a little figure out how they'll move and how best to make your shots count. That's the key to shooting your target every. Single. Time." At each word Snipe fired from his hip into a target and once he brought the target back Kaminari could only see one hole.

"Uh Mr. Snipe I think you missed." Kaminari said.

"Did I?" He asked making Kaminari look closer and though it was faint he could see that there were small tears around the hole.

"No way! You fired three bullets through the exact same hole!" Kaminari said truly impressed at the gunman's skill. This was how he'd grow stronger and help his classmates in the future. He wouldn't be the idiot shorting himself out on the battlefield anymore.

* * *

"Thanks Mr. Snipe I couldn't have perfected this without you." Kaminari said as Seiji fell to his knees and Bakugou tagged all three of his targets before looking at all the other examinees Seiji had turned into lumps of meat.

"Thanks for the meal Shishikura." Katsuki said licking his lips as he, Kaminari, and Kirishima stared at the examinees.

"Three more examinees from UA have passed. We're moving right along maybe I can sleep soon." Yokumira stated as in the city section of the exam grounds stood a Shiketsu high student.

"That's our sister school for you. I'd expect nothing less from UA students. I will return your passion in kind!" Inasa Yoarashi said as he whipped up a wind storm to snatch the balls of the examinees on street level before bringing them back down on them similar to Izuku.

"Woah there's been another massive elimination by Inasa of Shiketsu High. He advances to the next stage with a target count of one hundred twenty! There's no way I can sleep with all this going on!" Yokumira said brightly feeling more conscious then he had in weeks.


	35. Sword or Shield

**A/N: Well Izuku certainly made his intentions known to all at the exam location and class A is taking it to one and all. So far Izuku, Katsuki, Kaminari, and Kirishima have passed now let's see if Class A can keep up this winning streak.**

Shoto looked at the ten gathered students before him they all wore the same ninja-esque outfits in different colors. "You might as well give up now Shoto Todoroki there's no way you can take on all ten of us." Said the lead student in red before hurling a lug nut that expanded rapidly before colliding with a stream of fire from Shoto. Shoto watched as the enlarged projectile continued towards him in spite of his fire and growled before dodging to the side seeing not even a scratch on its metal.

"I should have at least burned it a little." He said as the lead student laughed.

"My nuts and nails are made from tungsten which has a high melting point. Your fire won't melt it!" Shoto glared up at the gathered group before smirking.

"You talk too much." He said his other opponents found their feet iced to the ground.

"What the hell, he's got us!" Shouted out his opposition as Shoto launched a swath of flame towards the group only to countered by two streams of water encasing the area in thick steam as Shoto called up a wall of ice hearing several hard impacts against it.

"You're fire won't touch us, and your ice is no match against my arsenal, so give up!"

Shoto stood behind his ice wall seeing cracks start to show in it. _He's right they've got me pinned down what can I do?" _He thought to himself before hearing his own voice call out to the group.

"Yeah and what if I don't!" Shouted Todoroki as the leader glared into the steam.

"We wil-." Suddenly the leader stopped talking his eyes going glassy as his team looked at him.

"Dude what's wrong?!" Asked his green cohort only to hear a different voice from the steam.

"Attack them." It said as the boy in red drew forth his nails and lug nuts and hurled them at his team scattering them around as the enlarged projectile smashed into the surrounding area. Shoto looked to the side as Shinso landed next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Shoto asked as Shinso looked at him.

"Don't read too much into this. I'm following the class Rep's orders is all. She's pretty adamant about all of us passing and told me to come help you out, but I'm also here because your massive AOE attacks will take out way more people than you need to eliminate so I'm here to split that with you." Shinso said as he stood up offering a hand to Shoto who nodded clasping Shinso's hand.

"Alright then." Shoto said as the two began to plan, while above the dispersing steam cloud the group had managed to bring their leader under control.

"What the hell happened to you?" One asked as the leader shook his head.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is hearing Todoroki's voice and then, nothing.

"Something's not right here we need to be on our guard, let's go hunt down Todoroki." He said as the group of ten burst into pairs.

One pair spotted a fire in the steam and rushed towards it while communicating through hand signs unaware of Shinso's capture cloth stretched across their path clotheslining both and dropping them to the ground where they were quickly covered in ice as Shinso and Todoroki stood above them smiling as they tagged the pair. "Now then let's see if we can't lure some more." Shinso said tuning his voice mask before speaking in the leader's voice. "I've cornered Todoroki come help!" He shouted as Todoroki nodded going along with the plan they made as they slipped into the shadows.

They waited until the group arrived at which point Todoroki shot a flame at the large container he'd pierced with his ice. The ice melted releasing the gas within that ignited and blasted their opposition down the street before Shoto froze them to the ground as he and Shinso walked over to their prey. "I trust Yaoyorozu will be pleased with this outcome." Todoroki said as Shinso pulled down his mask having marked his last target.

"I would think so." Shinso said as the two began to make their way to the waiting area.

* * *

"Two more people have passed from UA bringing the total of passed students up to seventy-five. Only twenty five spots left ladies and gentlemen." Yokumira said as Class A continued to repel any attack the other students made. Ochaco tagged a student gaining her first elimination.

"Alright one more person." She said as she moved around the battlefield. The class had broken up into smaller groups now that most of the examinees weren't focused solely on them and were just desperate to get their eliminations. Momo had deemed it the right time to break apart and get their points. Ochaco dodged to the side feeling a cut open on her cheek as she regained her footing and looked at a brown haired girl in a body suit and a Shiketsu hat.

"Wow you're really something Ochaco." The girl said before smiling. Ochaco stared at her but couldn't place her anywhere in her memory.

"Have we met before?" Ochaco asked as the girl continued to smile.

"I really wanted to talk with Izuku, but he finished so fast I didn't get the chance, but that's ok I saw you and knew we could have fun together. I want to get to know you too Ochaco." She said before throwing a rock at Uraraka who dodged, but in that moment she lost sight of her opponent.

"What where'd she go!?" Ochaco said only to feel something hit the target on her belt and looked down to see the light was red and that the brown haired girl was right beneath before narrowly avoiding a kick aimed at her chin. She spun avoiding the kick and slammed the back of her fist into the small of the girl's back as she stood on her hands sending her flipping forward onto her feet. She'd trained with Izuku for a while and then at her internship she'd gotten lessons from the hero Gunhead. She was no longer the feeble girl she was at the beginning of the year. She was confident she could stand side by side with Izuku now.

"Wow Ochaco you're so combative, the person you like must really like to fight." The girl said staring at Ochaco and smiling still. "I think I might fall for you too Ochaco." The girl said licking her lips before rushing at Uraraka who was about to move forward as well before she heard Jiro's voice.

"Ochaco look out!" Jiro shouted as Ochaco dodged to the side avoiding Jiro's sound waves as they blasted towards her opponent sending her flying back to land in some rubble and glare at Jiro.

"Guess our alone time is over Ochaco. I hope to see you and Izuku soon." She said vaulting over the rubble and disappearing from view.

"Are you alright Ochaco?" Jiro asked as Uraraka nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Jiro, we need to get moving it's almost time for Momo's plan to start." She said wiping her cheek free of blood as Jiro and Ochaco regrouped finding Sero.

"Hey look who it is." Jiro said catching Sero's attention who smiled.

"Oh good it's you two I was searching for any of us left. You know where we need to go right?" He asked as all of them saw a brilliant beam of light shoot into the sky.

"That's the signal we need to hurry!" Jiro asked as the trio began to rush towards the beam of light.

"I hope Momo's plan works." Ochaco.

* * *

Dozens of examinees rushed over the rubble to find Aoyama lying on his back in the middle of crater and blasting his laser into the sky, but what they didn't expect was to fine the remained of Class A waiting for them as Sato yanked on several tape strands that had been used to the tape the walls of this crater together, but as they were pulled the walls collapsed spilling the examinees right at UA's feet.

"Aoyama we couldn't have done this without your twinkling man!" Shotued Sero as the rest of Class A approached the prone targets across the ground.

Momo clapped Aoyama on the back and smiled. "Thank you for trusting me Aoyama." Momo said as the blonde boy smiled proudly.

"It was not a problem ma dame." Yuga said with a bow as he flourished his cape.

Momo smiled seeing her class pass the first part of the exam. She hadn't been sure her plan would work when she came up with it. The plan was to have the class stay together for the beginning of the test and then break off to make their eliminations, but towards the last few minutes or so of the test any remaining class A student were to regroup at Yuga's laser where Sato and Sero had set up the walls creating a valley around Yuga.

Yuga would use his laser to signal his class, but also lure whatever remaining examinees were still active and no doubt panicking thinking only of finding people to eliminate. When the desperate students arrived they would find UA waiting for them. "It went like Clockwork." Momo said smiling as her class made their way to the rest area.

"And that is it ladies and gentlemen. With the last fifteen from class A passing along with four from Ketsubutsu, another from Shiketsu along with five others that is one hundred! Everyone head to the lounge for a break while we prepare the final stage of the exam. Everyone who didn't pass please leave the facility and better luck next year." Yokumira said as grumbles along with sighs of relief wafted through the stadium.

"Oh yeah all our kids made it lets kiss to celebrate Eraser!" Ms. Joke shouted.

"Not a chance in hell." Eraserhead said harshly as Ms. Joke laughed it off.

As Class A entered the rest area they saw Izuku as he spoke with Shoto before Class A appeared and walked up to him. He stood up waving at them seeing that they had all passed the first stage of the exam. "Guys you made it. I'm so glad." He said with that same heartfelt smile as Bakugou stood across the room glaring at Izuku.

"You sure you don't want to go talk to him dude. I mean who knows when we might see him again." Kirishima said eating a bag of chips as Bakugou growled.

"Hell no! The only thing I have to say to Izuku is better luck next year when I pass this test!" Bakugou shouted as he dug in Kirishima's bag of chips stuffing them into his mouth as angrily as possible as the redhead next to him shrugged.

"What was that at the beginning of the test Midoriya? You annihilated almost everyone there!" Shouted Mineta as Izuku scratched his head.

"Sorry guys I wanted to come out with a bang you know." He said smiling sheepishly as his class looked at him.

"Well you certainly did that." Ojiro said happy to see his friend hadn't changed in these months apart. As Class A peppered Izuku with questions about his time with Endeavor one of the screens in the room came on showing the exam area as it suddenly erupted in smoke buildings fell and fires started.

"Attention everyone villains have made a terrorist attack on city X. There are numerous people in need of rescue. These individuals are employees of the Help Us Company HUC for short. It is your job to rescue these victims and provide medical attention until paramedics and law enforcement arrive." Yokumira said over the loud speaker as yet again the building they were in broke apart falling flat around them.

"Ok that's not as impressive the second time around. Denki said as everyone began to exit the room proceeding into the disaster area. Once more Class A proceeded as a group Bakugou going off on his own followed by Kirishima and Kaminari.

"What the hell why are you two following me!?" Bakugou shouted as Denki and Ejirou just smiled.

"We just feel like it." The two said in unison.

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath before using his senses to try and locate the nearest person. "There's a boy over there." Izuku said as he rushed off to a destroyed building to find a boy on his knees with a cap and a trail of blood on his forehead. "This reminds me of the mall incident." He said remembering the scared looks of the people as he held up the ceiling and walls to keep it from crushing them. He'd had to constantly reassure them that he wouldn't let them get hurt.

"I can do better this time." He said sliding down to the boy as he cried out about his grandfather being trapped nearby. "It's ok I've got you. We're going to save your grandpa no matter what." He said cradling the boy as he looked him over.

_Not bad kid, you immediately reassured me about my grandfather and are handling me gently. _"You don't seem to have any broken bones. Hey guys I'm going to take him back and clear a path while I do." Izuku said as he climbed the hill as his former classmates began to strategize.

"Good we'll start looking for other survivors. It'll probably be best if we team up with other schools for this. Everyone split up and help out wherever you think your quirks will do the most good." Momo said as everyone split up. Izuku summoned three tails of his Kyuubi Cloak and as he ran back to the front of the disaster area he cleared the way in front and to the sides opening a path for others.

_This kid knows his stuff he's making things as easy as possible for everyone else all while staying focused on assuring me. Guess his experience at the mall wasn't for nothing. _The boy said as he was brought to the impromptu first aid station.

"I have a boy here, he's got a cut on his head, but it doesn't look too deep. He responds to questions immediately." Izuku explained to the female student as she looked the boy over.

"Set him over there." She said pointing to the end of the first aid station as Izuku set him down before going back into the rubble.

* * *

"Well things seem to be going well as of now. Over half of the HUC employees have been rescued in a short amount of time. I think it's time to reveal the second part of this exam." Yokumira said as he pulled out a headset. "Whenever you're ready sir." He said as Gang Orca nodded pressing his own communicator.

"I hear you loud and clear. Everyone let's move out." Gang Orca instructed his sidekicks as the wall they were standing behind was blown open. Izuku was carrying back a family of three when the wall near their first aid station was blown open and out of it poured a large militia of masked men followed by the number ten hero Gang Orca.

"Everyone the villains behind this terrorist attack have appeared and are on the hunt for survivors. Your job is to continue your rescue efforts while protecting the victims from these villains." Yokumira announced as Izuku looked over at Gang Orca and his approaching hoard and swallowed.

"What will you do heroes, will you run or stand your ground fight or protect?" Gang Orca asked as his men rampaged.

"Hey there's the first aid station let's wreck it!" Shouted one of the villains as the entire group headed straight for the First Aid station. Izuku was about to rush forward to deposit his rescues and stop Gang Orca's men before he saw the Ketsubutsu student Yo Shindo rush forward breaking apart the ground under the approaching villains.

Izuku made his way to the first aid station ready to help with the evacuation until he saw Gang Orca take out Shindo in a moment's notice.

"A single rear guard you're underestimating us!" Shouted the hero as Izuku sat down his charges as he heard Ojiro's voice.

"Izuku are you part of the evacuation? We'll help you out." Ojiro said as Izuku placed his charges in his former classmates' hands.

"Get these people out of here I'll hold them off." Izuku said as he held out his arm as black energy began gathering around his arm dripping from it like thick syrup as it took the shape of a blade. Izuku looked up as adorning his forehead was a black half circle and under it a black dot. He swung his arm lazily in front of him and moments after the ground split apart in a long line blasting dust towards the oncoming villains who stopped to cover their faces as the dust settled revealing a deep cut before them. It wasn't really an obstacle but the show of force was enough to stall the villains.

Gang Orca looked at Izuku and his stationary men. "So that is Izuku Midoriya." Gang Orca said walking towards his men. "He's definitely taken a tip from Endeavor. A powerful display meant to break a villain's will. For a regular villain that would be enough, but what if it wasn't!?" Gang Orca shouted breaking Izuku's spell and goading his men into overcoming the obstacle as they leaped over the crevasse rushing towards Izuku who took a deep breath preparing himself for the battle ahead of him.


	36. Turning Point

**A/N: Gang Orca is on the scene folks let's see how Jforce handles this hurdle.**

The "villains" rushed Izuku coming at him like a living wave as Izuku shot his fist forward smashing it in the first villain's face then having it bounce off into another villain's jaw stumbling him into his comrade. Izuku's fist bounced back and forth from villain to villain before retracting back to him as he turned both palms outward summoning two rasengans. These seemed different as from their center protruded black blades similar to the energy he used when he sliced open the ground and threw them into the crowd of villains watching them explode hurling villains left and right.

Izuku dodged back avoiding several cement shots as black wings shot from his back taking him aloft as he pulled his fists back and began raining them down on the crowd of villains similar to his Hydra Smash. "Serpent Rain!" Izuku announced as he soared over the hoard of villains pummeling them with his fists and stopping their advance.

"Amazing he's not letting a single one of them pass. I think it's time I get involved." Gang Orca said as he took a step forward and then turned to his left using his sonic waves to shatter an oncoming wall of ice. "It was a good thought to keep me busy while Midoriya whittles away my forces, but your ice is no threat to me." Gang Orca said as he stared at Todoroki who released a frosty breath.

"Well it's no wonder you're number ten." Todoroki said as he noticed a slight gust of wind around him and looked up to see Inasa. Todoroki glowered at the boy. Inasa had been glaring at him from the moment they met, and while in the waiting room he'd decided to ask him why.

* * *

"_You want to know why I hate you?" _Inasa asked before looking at Todoroki. _"You're just like your old man, cold blooded and full of anger. I don't care what that kid says you and Endeavor don't deserve to be heroes." _Todoroki hadn't know what he did to offend the guy, but at the mention of Midoriya sticking up for him and his father he'd questioned his former classmate, but for the first time Midoriya wasn't straight with him about it.

"_Todoroki I know you want to be a hero and I believe you can, but some people need more convincing. That's all I can say." _Shoto looked at Inasa as the wind boy looked down at him.

* * *

"I don't know what you meant by that Midoriya, but I trust your judgement." Shoto said as Inasa spoke to him.

"Of course you'd be here son of Endeavor." Inasa said as Shoto spoke.

"Look I don't know what you have against me and my old man and I don't really care. All I care about is keeping these guys from the First Aid station, now will you help me with that or not!?" Shoto shouted catching Inasa off guard. He'd thought Todoroki would brush him off or try to send him off somewhere to keep all the glory for himself, but instead he was reaching out to him for help albeit rudely. Inasa remembered when he'd talked to Izuku Midoriya about the dual eyed boy. Being two to pass the test they had a bit of time alone with one another.

* * *

Inasa walked into the lounge room seeing Izuku having just removed all his targets which had been lined up his left arm. The green haired boy turned to him with a smile before tossing the magnetic key to Inasa to undo his own targets. "That's the key to undo your targets, when you're done place them in the inventory room." Izuku said as he walked to said room and placed his targets and balls down.

Inasa followed after the boy putting his own things away before offering his hand. "Inasa Yoarashi first year in Shiketsu High School." Izuku smiled gripping Inasa's hand and giving it a shake before letting go.

"Izuku Midoriya first ye- I mean uhh never mind." Izuku said having forgotten for a moment he'd been expelled from UA. "Congratulations on passing the first test." He continued as Inasa smiled broadly.

"You too and with a hundred fifty eliminations too! I only managed to get a hundred and twenty. You're amazing! I can't believe you were expelled from UA I wish you had come to Shiketsu we could have been classmates!" Suddenly Inasa's excitement went out as he looked at Izuku. "Instead you partnered with the worst person ever. Endeavor the man least worthy of the hero title." Inasa growled. Izuku's own eyes darkened as he was about to jump to defend Endeavor before an incident from the past stopped him.

Izuku and Endeavor had been out on patrol one day and as they walked a man across the street began to yell at them, Endeavor specifically. "You don't deserve to be the number one hero. You don't give a damn about us you're only in it for the glory you bastard!" The man shouted as Izuku turned toward him to rebuke the man, but Endeavor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head before continuing to walk away.

"_Izuku I am not a good man I know that, have known that for a while, and until recently I didn't care. I wanted what I wanted and nothing else mattered, but now that I've obtained what I longed for in the worst possible way I can't help, but look back on the things I've done and regret them. That is why when people shout at me and hurl their abuse I just accept it because in the end whether they know about the things I've done or not I deserve it. So don't defend me Izuku I made my choices and until I've redeemed myself I just have to endure the consequences."_

Izuku took a deep breath as he simply shrugged at Inasa's words. "What can I say he's been a great mentor so far, and well if I hadn't been with him that mall incident might have gone a lot worse." Inasa looked at Izuku and nodded.

"I suppose you're right your choice has gotten you this far, still the fact that you're able to work under him is astounding. The man is full of hatred and so is his son. Both of them are a disgrace to what it means to be a her-!" There was a sudden crash from behind Inasa who turned around to see Izuku had smashed his fist into the wall sending cracks out across it and leaving an indent of the side of his fist in the stone.

"I won't defend Endeavor, but I won't let you talk bad about Todoroki. He's changed from the person he was and is trying his best to become the hero he wants to be, so you can just shut your mouth." Izuku said looking up his green eyes dark with anger as he walked past Inasa. "He's better than you think, you'll see." Izuku said over his shoulder.

* * *

Inasa looked down at Todoroki before frowning. "Fine what'd you have in mind?" Inasa said as Todoroki looked at Gang Orca and held out his arm covering it in flames as he created a wall of ice to block the cement shots from the villains as he explained his plan.

"We just need to keep Gang Orca pinned down. I'll use my flames to cut him off from his men." Todoroki said as Inasa looked at the number ten hero.

"Your fire will make my wind rise and I won't be able to hit him, but if I aim it directly at you it could boost the power of your flames. That is if you trust me." Inasa said looking to Todoroki as he dropped down behind Todoroki's ice wall. Shoto nodded at the idea before blasting flames through his ice wall as Inasa poured his wind onto Todoroki from behind blending with his flames as it spiraled around Gang Orca creating a whirling spire of fire.

"I thought those two wouldn't have the teamwork for this, but they proved me wrong." Gang Orca said. Izuku landed on the ground using his tails to swipe the villains back as he stared at the fire tornado created by Inasa and Todoroki. Izuku smiled.

"I knew you could reach him Todoroki." Izuku said as he looked at the remaining villains. "So who's next?" He asked as the villains backed away from Izuku as a siren rang out signaling the end of the exam. Gang Orca burst out of the cyclone of flames with his sonic waves as he poured water over himself.

"Well that's that. We lost." Gang Orca said as his men gathered around him.

"Sorry boss that kid was just too strong for us." Gang Orca shook his head.

"No need for apologies. The fact of the matter is that we lost." He said looking at Todoroki, Inasa, and Izuku.

"The test is now over ladies and gentlemen if you could wait just a moment we'll be displaying the results of who passed in a moment." Izuku fell to the ground panting heavily as he leaned back on his arms.

"I-I think I overdid it." He panted wiping sweat from his forehead as he looked at Todoroki and Inasa speaking.

* * *

"I remember you now. You beat me in the entry exam for UA. I-I didn't recognize you until just now." Todoroki had been absorbed in his hatred of his father back then, so much so it blinded him to his actions and the effects they had on the people around him. "All I can say is I'm sorry." Shoto said bowing before Inasa bowed as well.

"I'm sorry as well. I judged you harshly on one encounter and who your father is and because of that I was disrespectful. Midoriya was right you are better than your father. I still don't like you, but I do respect you." Inasa said before turning away to regroup with his classmates.

Todoroki smirked and shrugged before going and sitting by Izuku. "You put your nose in my business again I see." Shoto said as Izuku laughed.

"What can I say I'm a busybody." He said as he stood up shaking his arms as the results of the test appeared. "Well come on let's see if all of us passed." Izuku said as he and Todoroki inspected the board to see if they passed. It took only a moment before he found his name and smiled. "Yes I passed!" Izuku said happily as Mina jumped onto his back.

"Of course you did you one man army and so did I!" She shouted in his ear as cheers erupted in the stadium, before shouting overcame it.

"Yeah I passed!" Bakugou shouted as Kirishima and Kaminari cheered alongside him.

"Oh man I thought we were screwed when Gang Orca showed up." Kaminari said as Yokumira came up to explain the parameters of the test.

"This part of the test worked on a point deduction system. You all started with a hundred points and as the test went on members of HUC as well as safety commission members deducted points from your score. Those who fell below fifty points failed, but the reason we didn't eject those of you who failed was to see if you could redeem yourselves, and with that in mind everyone who failed this test will be given supplementary lessons after passing said lessons you will be given your provisional licenses as well."

Kirishima slung an arm over Katsuki's shoulder. "Guess you and Midoriya tied this time around." He said as Katsuki slapped his arm off and walked to Izuku.

"You didn't beat me Izuku! We're on the same playing field now." Katsuki shouted before he was drowned out by the shouting of Class A.

"We all passed go class A!" Shouted Mina as the others joined in.

"I passed I almost can't believe I passed." Mineta said smiling.

"I was so nervous I thought my plan might not work." Momo said as Tsuyu placed her hand on her shoulder.

"How could it not Momo. You're our class rep after all." She said as Denki raised a fist.

"Three cheers for class rep Yaomomo!" The entire class joined in as they went back to the dressing room.

"BANZAI, BANZAI, BANZAI!" Izuku smiled following after them to the boys dressing room.

* * *

"Midoriya you've got to come celebrate with us back at the dorms." Ojiro said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah man you've got to check out the dorms and all our rooms too. I'm telling you walking into Todoroki's room is like taking a step back into Feudal Japan. Believe it or not he remodeled it all in one day!" Denki said as Todoroki shrugged.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about that. It's nothing really, just hard work." Todoroki explained.

"That sounds fun guys really, but I don't know if Mr. Aizawa is going to let that happen I'm not a student anymore." Izuku said pulling on a T-shirt with a large M on the front and some jeans followed by his red shoes.

"No way man you're coming I don't care if Mineta has to get on his knees to make this happen." Denki said as Mineta jumped up.

"Why do I have to do it!?" The small boy shouted as Izuku laughed.

"Speaking of which what are you going to do now Midoriya? You have your license are you going to continue working under Endeavor?" Shoji asked as Izuku scratched his head.

"Umm well I took for granted that I would, but really Endeavor only said he'd train me until I got my license. I guess I could ask him to keep me on." Izuku asked as Mineta chimed in.

"No way kick him to the curb and hook up with Mt. Lady or Midnight! Let me live through you Midoriya you owe me that!" Mineta shouted before being chopped in the forehead by Iida.

"Enough of that Mineta, but he does have a point Midoriya. Maybe you should reach out to other heroes. Not to say Endeavor isn't a good hero to train under, but there are others you could speak to. You have a rare opportunity to explore being a hero while not being constrained to the classroom." Iida explained as Izuku nodded.

"You might have a point there Iida I'll think about it." Izuku said as the boys walked out of the dressing room and headed towards the entrance of the stadium and receiving their licenses on the way out. Iida spotted Mr. Aizawa at their bus and walked up to him.

"Mr. Aizawa I have a request as Vice Class Repres-!" Iida was swiftly trampled as the girls bolted over the engine teen to Mr. Aizawa.

"Iida are you ok?!" Izuku said rushing to the boy as he picked up himself up from the ground.

"I-I'm fine." Iida said behind his broken glasses as the girls crowded around Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Aizawa can Izuku come back with us to the dorms to celebrate us passing our Provisional License Exam?" Mina, and Toru shouted at the same time before being quieted by the always elegant Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Ladies that is not the proper way to ask our teacher for something. What they meant to say Mr. Aizawa is that on behalf of all of class A as their representative I would like to request Izuku Midoriya be allowed to celebrate his and our passing of the exam." Momo said smiling proudly.

_Wow she's really proud of herself. _Izuku thought to himself. "No, now get on the bus." Aizawa said shattering Momo's pride as the girl fell back into Ashido's arms.

"MOMOOOOOO!" Mina shouted cradling the class rep in her arms.

"Oh come on Mr. Aizawa please it'll only be for one night." Kaminari said.

"Yeah sir, have a heart!" Kirishima said clasping his hands in front of him. Aizawa looked at the pleading faces of his students before sighing.

_Well they did all pass their exam I suppose I owe them something. _Aizawa thought to himself. "Fine I'll allow it for one night and one night only! Midoriya get on the bus." Aizawa said walking aboard the bus as Class A gave another cheer.

"I knew Mr. Aizawa was a nice guy all along." Kaminari said as everyone gathered around Izuku shoving him into the bus.

"Ok guys I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he quickly sent a text to Endeavor.

* * *

Endeavor slammed his boot on the back of the perpetrator of a car chase after pulling him from the vehicle as his phone went off. He pulled the phone from his pocket seeing the picture of Izuku's Hero License followed by the words. 'I won't be coming back today.' The number one hero smirked about to put his phone away when it began to ring.

"Hello?" Endeavor asked.

"Sorry to bother you Endeavor, but I was wondering if I could have a word." Sir Nighteye said.

* * *

Izuku looked around Heights Alliance. "Wow it's like a hotel here." Izuku said as he was showed each person's room aside from Katsuki who had immediately went to sleep. _I guess today was even exhausting for Katsuki not that he'd ever admit it. _Izuku thought to himself.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Shouted Kaminari carrying a pair of two liter soda bottles and several snack bags. Heights alliance erupted in the sounds of revelry as Izuku sat next to Jiro and surprisingly Shinso.

"So you made it into the hero course after all. That's great Shinso." Izuku said raising his cup of Mountain Dew as Shinso sipped from his cup of grape Fanta.

"Yeah I lucked out when you got expelled." He said with a laugh. "N-not that I'm glad you were expelled or anything!" He said nervously as Izuku shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Shinso. I'm happy for you." He said as he felt Jiro brush up against his other side and smiled at her as they looked to see Kaminari dragging out what appeared to be a Karaoke machine followed by Sato who was carrying a platter of cookies and cupcakes.

"Oh man Sato's busting out the goodies!" Kirishima said snagging a couple.

"I figured with all of us passing I should pull out the big guns." He said with a blush as Jiro took a cookie and held it out to Izuku.

"Say ahhh." She said blushing as the entire room went still.

"I-is Jiro acting like a…girl?" Kaminari asked as the girl in question glared at him raising her earphone Jack threateningly.

"You wanna repeat that?" She asked as Denki dropped his head looking back at his Karaoke machine as Izuku took this moment to eat the cookie and end the spectacle.

"Oh man Sato this is really good. You might have missed your calling as a chef." Izuku said as Sato rubbed his head.

"Uh thanks man." He said as the party ran into the night until Mr. Aizawa came down to shut it down.

"Go to bed!" He shouted pointing the students up the stairs and then looked at Midoriya as he was making his way to the front door.

"That means you too Midoriya find an empty room and go to sleep. You can leave in the morning." Aizawa said as Izuku turned around.

"Uh yes Sir Mr. Aizawa thank you very much." Izuku said rushing up the stairs as Aizawa went to his own room.

"Teenagers." He groused as he entered his room.

* * *

Izuku walked around the hallway looking from door to door. "Umm I don't remember whose room is whose. At least I'm on the guys' side of the dorm so I'm sure they won't freak out if I accidentally go in their rooms." He said taking a leap of faith and knocking on one of the doors. He waited a moment with no response before knocking again and after receiving no response for a second time he turned the handle to find it was open. "This must be one of the empty rooms." He said opening the door and finding a half-naked Jiro assumedly in the middle of changing.

She had no top on revealing her lavender bra and her shorts were pulled halfway up her butt revealing the matching lavender panties with white butterflies on them. The two stared at one another shocked into silence. Izuku reacted first pulling the door shut, but Jiro was faster as she stretched out her earlobe placing it in the doorjamb forcing Izuku to stop before he shut the door on her jack.

With Izuku stuck Jiro moved forward placing her hand on top of his as she eased the door open and pulled him inside. Everything was telling Izuku to refuse her, but his will was weak against the tender pressure Jiro was exerting on his hand. He followed her into her room as she shut and locked the door. As soon as that was done Jiro pulled her other jack out of her phone which she'd been listening to and told Izuku why she hadn't heard him knocking.

"I-I didn't think you'd come for me in the dorms. You're quite bold Izuku." Kyoka said sitting her phone down as Izuku shook his hands.

"Umm Kyoka that wasn't my intention I thought I was on the boys' side of the dorm and I knocked but no one answered, so I thought the room would be empty. I had no idea this was your room." Izuku explained as Kyoka advanced on him forcing him against her bed before collapsing onto it and Jiro took the opportunity to sit in his lap.

"Are you saying you don't want to…you know?" She asked with a blush on her face as she toyed with one of her jacks. It wasn't often that Jiro acted so feminine and the sight of it was making a compelling argument for Izuku to stay right where he was.

"It's not that, but I mean what if someone hears us?" He said, as if to answer his question Jiro turned around and turned up her radio. It was pure instrumental and really set the mood for them.

"There now no one will hear us." She said leaning forward and placing her lips against his as her hands flowed through his hair. That was it, Kyoka had decimated his defenses and was storming his walls. His senses surrendered to her onslaught as his hands moved to her hips squeezing them gently before running up her bare torso. His hands came around to her back pressing her against his chest as his own mouth fought back ravishing Jiro's. Their make out session grew more intense by the second with Izuku undoing her bra having it fall between their bodies. Kyoka reached for the hem of Izuku's shirt pulling it up and over his head looking at Izuku's chiseled form.

"Wow this is, you're…" Jiro couldn't find the words to express how she felt so she did the next best thing and physically displayed her feelings. She ran her hands over Izuku's chest and down his sides as she settled deeper into her place on his lap. Kyoka soon felt a new addition to her seat and smirked. "That can't be comfortable let's do something about that." She said as she kneeled before him and undid his pants and pulled them off Izuku along with his boxers. Izuku's throbbing beast was laid bare before her. Kyoka swallowed hard as she reached out to it. She could feel the heat from his member even before touching it.

"It's so hot." She whispered as she wrapped her thin fingers around his shaft hearing Izuku groan as she did so. Kyoka's fingers were rougher than he expected then again these were the hands of a muiscian.

"Kyoka." Izuku whispered and hearing her name in such a lust filled tone sent a shiver through the girl. Jiro one handedly removed her shorts and then her panties as she kneeled naked in front of Izuku. She'd talked with the girls about their experiences with Izuku and knew she couldn't possibly outdo Tsu's blowjob and she was painfully lacking in both the breast department the ass department too if she was being honest. No she wouldn't get down on herself there had to be something only she could offer Izuku.

An idea popped into her head as she lengthened her lobes and wrapped them around Izuku's shaft. "Uhh Kyoka what are you doing?" Izuku asked a little nervous. He'd seen the pain Kyoka could inflict with her quirk, and having such a painful device around the most sensitive part of his anatomy was rather terrifying.

"Just wait." She said as the pair of jacks rested against Izuku's tip and then began to pulse gentle vibrations through his cock. Izuku jerked as pleasure blasted through him he clenched his fists as Jiro continued to pleasure him with her earphone jacks.

"K-Kyoka!" He hissed panting through his teeth as Jiro increased the vibrations pouring them into him over and over again as she watched his face flash with pleasure like a broken light flickering on and off.

"It's ok cum whenever you want Izuku I don't mind." She whispered giving his tip a lick as she cranked up the tempo.

"C-cu-CUMMING!" Izuku shouted as his cock spat thick gobs of his cum painting Jiro's face with his seed. Izuku panted feeling his body start to go limp until another blast of vibrations went through his cock making him sit upright.

"Not yet Izuku the night's still young." Jiro whispered licking cum from her face as she stood up seeing Izuku's cock start to stiffen again. She grabbed hold of it withdrawing her earphone jacks before slowly plunging down onto Izuku's thick pole. Kyoka whined as each inch pressed into her depths. "S-so much." She whispered to herself as she came to rest in Izuku's lap once more fully sheathing his member inside her.

Izuku groaned his cock was still so sensitive and Jiro had nearly brought him to climax with just entering her. "Kyoka you're so…tight!" He hissed gripping her hips. That touch alone nearly made Jiro burst. She felt like her whole body was on fire right now and Izuku was just adding to the burn she was feeling. Slowly Jiro pulled herself upward feeling Izuku drag out of her until only the head remained. Kyoka dropped back into place shoving Izuku's cock deep into her displacing the breath she didn't know she was holding and filling her with molten pleasure as she moaned.

Izuku groaned feeling Kyoka seize around his cock squeezing the life from it or attempting to anyway as she slid up and down his member. Izuku's hands roamed her body from her slim hips up her sides to her petite breasts. He stopped there to fondle her hard pink nipples watching Kyoka hitch and hiss each time his fingers ran across them. His other hand caressed her back coming to rest on her tight ass squeezing it firmly as she rode him ragged.

Kyoka leaned forward placing her head against Izuku's shoulder as she panted in his ear. "I-I'm so close." She moaned her pace increasing as Izuku began to move slamming up into her as she dropped back onto him. Kyoka whined in his ear her arms squeezing him tightly as she was pushed further and further towards her orgasm. It was taking everything Izuku had not to cum. In the heat of the moment they'd forgotten protection and Izuku was doing everything in his power to get Kyoka to cum before he did.

Jiro let out a scream as Izuku hit the deepest part of her causing a mind numbing orgasm to tear through her body as she went limp in Izuku's arms. Izuku pulled free of Kyoka's warm depths watching her girl cum ooze down her thighs. He looked at his unsatisfied cock as he then closed Jiro's legs around his member sliding in and out of her slick thighs. Kyoka arched her back feeling the underside of Izuku's dick rub against her clit at blistering speed. She looked down just as Izuku reached his climax keeping his cock head between her thighs as he coated them in his own seed.

The look on Izuku's face as he came was addictive to Kyoka as she opened her legs seeing the creamy mess they'd been made into and not caring the slightest bit. Izuku fell next to her wrapping his arm around Kyoka as he spooned with her. The room stank of sex she was sure, but all that mattered to her right now was that she had Izuku all to herself. She rolled over to face him seeing his eyes drift close. She smiled before kissing him on the lips and snuggling deeper against him.

**A/N: Ok so I've been told I've been making some serious mistakes, so my bad. I did at one point have Grammarly for to check my work over after proofreading it myself, but that was on my laptop which kicked the bucket a couple weeks ago. God rest it's electronic soul. Now I'm only using the Word on my mother's computer and my own eyeballs to look over my mistakes. I realize I'm going to have to slow down while looking things over until I can get new laptop. To those of you who stuck around despite my many mistakes thanks so much!**


	37. Decay, Destruction, and Rejuvenation

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to have everybody in class A pass, but after I had Shoto and Inasa pass I was like I can't let Bakugou be the only one not pass so I gave the whole class a clean sweep, but now that Izuku has his license what are his plans for the future? Will he take Iida's advice and partner with other heroes to gain experience? To be honest I don't even know yet.  
Corrupted Fire Dragon: Thanks for pointing this out for me. That was a mistake on my part. I meant for the "Salamander Smash" to be Izuku's Sidewinder Smash that he used on the Nomu in USJ. I always intended to have it be Naruto as the next Vestige to awaken, as far as Natsu goes…well that would be telling.**

Under a large mansion Tomura Shigaraki was lead through a series of winding tunnels interspersed before being brought before a nondescript door. The door was opened to reveal a Spartan room with only a pair of couches and a coffee table. In this room sat the young boss of the Shie Hassaikai Overhaul. "Shigaraki I'm glad you could make it." Overhaul said as Tomura circled the couch and sat down putting his feet on the table.

Overhaul glowered over the top of his mask. "Get your feet off the table. You'll get it dirty." Overhaul stated as Shigaraki ignored his demands.

"You called me here therefore I'm your guest and should be allowed to make myself comfortable. I'm comfortable like this." Shigaraki rebutted as the smallest of Overhaul's men jumped on top of the table.

"Show some respect you mongrel! You are in front of the bos-!" Overhaul raised his hand.

"Mimic that's enough. Tomura has a point he is our guest." Overhaul looked from his diminutive minion to Shigaraki. "Welcome to the Shie Hassaikai base Shigaraki. Now we can begin worki-" Shigaraki looked at Overhaul as he cut him off.

"I only came here to see if letting you use our name would be profitable for us, but I do have some ground rules before I even consider letting you use the League of Villains' name." Overhaul glowered, but remained silent. "First of all we're not your minions we'll move as we please and do what we like. Secondly I want reparation for you killing Magne."

Overhaul spoke to this. "I killed one of your men and you killed one of mine we're even on that front."

"You kill one of mine I kill one of yours that supposed to make us even? If you think that one of your disposable puppets' life is equal to Magne you're sorely mistaken, but even if I did agree with you there's the matter of Compress' arm. You've effectively halved his power. I want compensation. Tell me everything here and now. What your plan is and how it will benefit us. And what this has to do with it." Shigaraki said producing the bullet that had disrupted Compress' power. "When your man hit Compress with this his quirk wouldn't work for a while, so I can already piece your plan together, but I'd like to be absolutely sure." Overhaul looked at the young villain before him.

"You expect me to lay it all out in front of you? You can't be serious." Overhaul said as Tomura pulled his feet from the table and stood up.

"I'm dead serious, so if you're not going to play ball then I'm leaving." Tomura turned towards the door as Overhaul's men moved in front of it. Mimic once more climbed atop the table as one of his arms enlarged going for Tomura.

"Sit down! You will not disrespect the boss like that!" Tomura whirled around ready to attack before Overhaul's voice rang out.

"Enough!" He shouted for the first time raising his voice. "If that's how it has to be then fine. Have a seat it's a very detailed operation." Overhaul said as Shigaraki turned around and sat down.

* * *

Endeavor stepped out of the car and looked up at the face of the Nighteye agency before walking in. He was immediately led to Nighteye's office where the hero sat on one side of the room. "Good morning Endeavor. Welcome to my agency." Nighteye said as he waved his hand to the couch on the other side of the coffee table. Endeavor took the proffered seat.

"What do you want?" Endeavor asked as subtle as a sledgehammer. Nighteye sat up a little straighter as he crossed his legs.

"Straight to the point very well you took on Izuku Midoriya recently trained him to the point he was able to pass his Provisional License exam, now after all that what do you think of him?" Nighteye asked as Endeavor arched a brow before sighing.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but to answer your question I think Midoriya is a fine man. He's genuine in his want to be a hero; he has convictions and the power to live up to them. He's intelligent, but he's too soft. He wants to see the best in everyone even people he shouldn't and that's dangerous in our line of work." Endeavor took a moment to finalize his thoughts before speaking again. "All in all I believe that in the near future Izuku Midoriya will be the greatest hero we've seen. Even better than All Might."

Nighteye looked at the number one hero and nodded. "Endeavor you've never been one to hold your tongue, so I know I can trust your opinion of Midoriya." Endeavor leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"Cut the crap Nighteye we're not a couple of schoolgirls here to gossip. What do you really want to know about Izuku Midoriya?" Endeavor demanded as Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"What do you intend to do with Midoriya now? Will you make him your sidekick fulltime?" Nighteye asked as Endeavor shook his head.

"No I won't. I promised Midoriya that I would train him to get his license and he did. He's free to do as he pleases now." At this Nighteye shot up.

"You can't be serious! Are you intending to set that boy loose on this world?! He's powerful sure, and so far he's been successful in his hero work, but he's years away from being a real hero." Nigheye said as Endeavor leaned back.

"So that's what this was about you don't trust Midoriya. I'm surprised. You and All Might were the best hero team there was and with his interest in Midoriya I thought you would be happy to hear this. What do you have against Izuku Midoriya?" Endeavor asked as Nighteye sat down.

"Personally I have nothing against the boy. I just don't think he was worth of All Might's interest." Nighteye couldn't tell Endeavor about One for All, so he'd have to placate Endeavor with a series of half-truths. Endeavor arched a brow at this.

"I have high standards Nighteye insanely high for myself and those I surround myself with, and Midoriya met them. Maybe it was because you weren't there in person, but I saw All for One and even now I'm not sure I would have been able to overcome his power." Endeavor clenched his fist as a tremble ran through him. "He was a monster and we are all lucky that Midoriya was there. What more could you want?" Endeavor asked as Nighteye crossed his legs.

"You're right Endeavor I wasn't there and I wish every day that I was, but being there in person or not has no bearing on what I saw. Midoriya lost control. He wasn't being a hero in that moment he was taking his anger out on All for One. He didn't defeat All for One because it was the right thing to do, or because he wanted to prevent more people from being hurt. He just wanted to hurt him and that is not what I consider to be a hero." Endeavor stood up.

"I'm not here to argue heroic philosophy Nighteye. I regard Midoriya as someone who is worthy of the title of hero. To answer your question from before I don't intend to cut Midoriya loose. For a while now I've been getting requests from other heroes about Midoriya. Until now I've kept this information from him and urged those heroes to keep their distance, but now that he has his license I will bring this up with him. It'll be his choice to stay with me or pursue other routes. This will be a good opportunity for you to see if you're right about him. Take him on at your agency see him work up close and find your answer." Endeavor said walking out of the office.

"Maybe I will." Nighteye said as the door shut.

* * *

"So that's it then?" Tomura asked as Overhaul leaned forward.

"Yes that is my plan in its entirety, and I will need several of your men to accomplish this." Overhaul said as Tomura arched a brow.

"Who do you need?" Tomura asked as Overhaul leaned back clasping his hands in his lap.

"Kurogiri for starters and, Twice, and Toga. I think those three will be useful for our needs." Tomura bared his teeth at this.

"No way that's almost half of my men, and Kurogiri is out of the question." Tomura growled as Overhaul rubbed his forehead.

"I've placed a great deal of trust in you Shigaraki telling you my plan, and now I'm asking you do the same. Just as you needed to make sure of my commitment to our endeavors I need the same from you." Overhaul said as Tomura leaned back.

"I won't give you Kurogiri. He's on a mission right now and is currently unreachable as for Twice and Toga. I'll see what I can do. As you might recall you killed Magne and she was close with those two. They may not be willing to work under the man who killed her." Overhaul scoffed at Tomura's words.

"You're their leader aren't you; subordinates should do as their boss tells them to. If you can't get them to obey you're orders then you're not a good leader." Overhaul said as all his men nodded at his words.

Tomura smiled and chuckled at Overhaul's words. "Don't push your values onto me dammit. My guys follow me because I allow them the freedom to be who they are and do what they want. I don't force them to conform to some outdated philosophy like the puppets you keep. I won't order them to work for you, but I will try to convince them." Tomura said standing up. "Now one of you bastards lead me out of here I've had enough of breathing your stale air." Tomura said walking towards the door.

"I suppose that's all I can ask." Overhaul said as Tomura left.

* * *

Jiro was lying in her bed having the best sleep she'd had in who knows how long except for one thing. Someone kept poking her. "Kyoka…Kyoka!" Jiro waved her hand swatting whoever it was away. "Kyoka come on wake up I need to go." Jiro huffed as the person continued to pester her. She opened an eye seeing Izuku lying next to her and trying to extract himself from her arms.

"No staaaay!" She moaned squeezing him tighter before Izuku sighed.

"I can't Kyoka if I stay everybody is going to wake up and I don't want to risk running into one of the guys or worse Mr. Aizawa." Kyoka moaned as she loosened her grip allowing Izuku to get out of bed and find his clothes. Kyoka sat up holding the blanket to her chest as she watched him get dressed.

"Maybe we can convince Mr. Aizawa to let you stay another day." Jiro said as Izuku laughed.

"I doubt it, but thanks for the offer." He said fully dressed and moved over to kiss her it was chaste but passionate and over far too soon in Jiro's opinion. "Bye Kyoka." He said quietly exiting her room as the young musician fell back on her bed gently caressing her lips.

Izuku walked down the hall making sure he didn't run into any of the guys and made his way downstairs. "Midoriya!" Shouted Aizawa making the green haired boy leap several feet in the air and fall flat on the ground as Aizawa walked over to him. "I was just coming to get you. Your times up." Izuku nodded.

"Umm yes I know Mr. Aizawa thanks for letting me stay the night." Izuku said heading for the door before feeling Aizawa's hand on his shoulder.

"You did well during the exam, but don't get cocky just because you have your license. Think about how your actions affect others especially yourself." The erasure hero said as he pressed the small case containing Izuku's suit. It looked like a glasses case to be honest. Izuku smiled as he put the case away.

"I will, thank you for everything Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said as he left the dorm.

* * *

Izuku exited the gates of UA and took a deep breath. He still couldn't believe that as of this moment he was a licensed hero. "It's like a dream." He said fishing in his pocket to find his hero license just to look at it. "I wish you were here to see this All Might." Izuku said rubbing the brimming tears from his eyes as he started to hail a cab to get back to Endeavor's agency, before remembering that with his license he was permitted to use his quirk freely.

A cab pulled up to Izuku who looked at the expectant cabbie. "Oh sorry never mind." He said as from his back a pair of black wings appeared and propelled him into the sky before flying towards Endeavor's agency. Looking at the city from up here was incredible. He'd always wondered what it was like to fly and now he could do it whenever he liked. Izuku opened his mouth and gave an explosive laugh as he sailed through the skies.

Izuku landed at Endeavor's agency as he dispersed his wings and went inside. From around a corner a girl watched the green haired boy enter the agency and smiled. "He's here, he's here, he's here!" The blonde said excitedly as a man clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down if you act like that when we get him you'll scare him off. Just calm down." The man instructed patting the girl's back as she smiled happily.

"I can't wait!" She said excitedly.

Izuku knocked on Endeavor's office door before being permitted to enter. "Endeavor sir?" Izuku asked as Endeavor turned around from looking out his window.

"Yes Midoriya I trust you enjoyed celebrating with your former classmates." Endeavor said as Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir thank you for allowing me the opportunity." Izuku said bowing as Endeavor waved the gratitude off.

"Stop that, you are no longer my apprentice. That license in your pocket says you're a full-fledged hero as such we are now colleagues." Endeavor said standing in front of Izuku. "Now that you have that license there's a choice you need to make. You could feasibly start your own agency. I'm sure the Hero Association would love to have you as a proper hero after all the accolades you have it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for you." Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this.

"Me have my own agency? Th-tha-that's insane. I mean sure I can do hero work, but I don't know anything about the paperwork and finer details of working as a hero!" Izuku said nearly hyperventilating as Endeavor stared down at the boy.

"That's good. If you had said you wanted to open your own agency I would have hit you." Endeavor said before continuing to speak. "The next option you have is to become my sidekick officially. I wouldn't mind having you here and continuing to train you until you felt comfortable stepping into your own shoes, but if I did that I feel you'd pick up some of my mannerisms and my reputation would always be linked to yours." Endeavor's eyes darkened at that he didn't want to stain Midoriya's budding hero career.

"I mean that would be nice. I don't mind working under you for a few more years." Izuku said scratching his head as Endeavor shook his head.

"I'll be honest with you Midoriya with your power and your license the only thing that separates the two of us is experience, and on that I bring up your third option. Since your debut at the shopping mall I've been getting calls from various heroes about teaming up with you. I've firmly told them that you're not my sidekick and therefore it is your decision who you partner with. Now that you have your license you can approach heroes about working with them. It would be similar to UA's work study, but completely on your terms. That is the option I suggest. Go out and gain that experience take in everything; Rescue and combat learn how heroes work alongside the Police. Experience the pressure of working as hero, but with a bit of leeway since you're partnering with others that know their specialty. There's no shortage of problems to be solved."

Izuku's eyes widened at what Endeavor was telling him as he swallowed. "I-I see what you mean. Thank you for everything Endeavor. I guess this is goodbye." He said with a smile as Endeavor reached his hand out which Izuku shook firmly and turned to leave.

After Izuku left Burnin' came in. "Are you sure you want to cut him loose boss?" She asked as Endeavor nodded.

"Yes he'll have more chances to expand and build upon himself this way, and as of now there's someone else who needs my full attention." Endeavor said scrolling through his contacts before coming to Shoto Todoroki.

* * *

Izuku walked out into the morning sunlight with a proud smile. "Wow I-I didn't expect things to go like that." He said scratching his head as he began walking down the sidewalk. "This is the choice I made so I should get started. Who should I go to first?" He asked himself as he cupped his chin. "I could go to Kamui Woods I think being around him will help with my Snake Cowl movements, and he is an expert in apprehending villains. Then there's Thirteen the best there is when it comes to rescue operations. I definitely want to be the kind of hero who can rescue people efficiently."

As Izuku went down the street muttering he got the feeling he was being followed. He continued to mutter but began moving towards a more secluded part of the area and when he was sure that he was away from the public he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wristbands and turned around with green lightning arcing off him. "Who's there!?" He shouted as two figures walked towards him both recognizable.

"Easy there Midoriya why don't you come with us and don't put up a fight." Said the blonde in front of him as the man at her side crossed his large arms.

"Indeed it'll be so much easier if you just come quietly." The man further instructed.

Izuku swallowed as he looked at the two. "W-what are you two doing here?!"

* * *

In the depths of the super max prison Tartarus walked Gran Torino his cane clacking along the floor tiles as he was lead to the most heavily guarded cell in the facility and in this cell sat All for One. He was strapped to a chair in a straitjacket behind a thick plastic window and in the upper corners of his cell were turrets that moved each time All for One did. The villain laughed as he saw the small man in front of him "Oh what a surprise. How lucky I am to be visited by the great Gran Torino. Pardon me for not bowing if I do these turrets might blow me away."

Gran Torino sat in the chair on the other side of the glass. "I see time has done its work. You're not even a shell of the man you used to be." All for One said as Gran Torino grinned.

"We all can't be so lucky to have stolen longevity quirks. How's your stump?" Gran Torino said pointing at what remained of All for One's arm. The villain frowned.

"I see your tongue hasn't lost its edge. Did you come here just to make fun of me Gran Torino?" All for One asked as Gran Torino scratched his chin.

"No, I don't enjoy abusing pitiful creatures like you do. What is your plan All for One, why use Nana's grandson. There's no shortage of freaks and monsters at your disposal so why go so far as to corrupt the legacy of my dear friend?" Gran Torino asked as All for One asked.

"Now that is the question isn't it?" He asked leaning forward his sightless eyes staring into Gran Torino's.


	38. Same Path Different Ends

**A/N: Endeavor has cut Izuku loose in the world of heroes. Who will Izuku partner with and when will Nighteye approach the young hero? I plan for the next few chapters to be a series of growth pertaining to Tomura and Izuku. I did some research and found between the License exam arc, and the work studies beginning there was a two month gap for the first and second semester. So I plan to take advantage of that time for Izuku to train and Shigaraki to make some steps of his own as well as get Izuku to interact with other heroes. I hope you all enjoy this. As for the question on all your lips the answer comes now.**

Gran Torino stared into All for One's sightless eyes before gritting his teeth. "Are you going to make me ask or what?" Gran Torino growled as All for One smiled.

"No need to be so impatient Torino. I just wanted to savor the moment is all. I've been down here for over a month with no company or anyone to converse with. Excuse me for wanting to make this last as long as possible. Plus you've asked a very intimate question I wouldn't want to say anything out of turn, but if you insist. The simple answer to why I took in Tomura is because he was the best possible way to hurt All Might. Your precious friend and All Might had a sickeningly sweet relationship, and I wanted to eviscerate her memory in All Might's eyes." All for One frowned at this showing genuine disgust and irritation.

"I hated All Might. Don't get me wrong I feel nothing but anger for all my brother's successors. Each one sears my mind with fury, but none do so as much as All Might. I hated him. I wanted nothing more than to cause him misery and pain before sending him to the afterlife." Gran Torino bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to All for One bad mouth Toshinori. Torino never showed it, but he looked at Toshi as the son he never had and even now felt the pain of his loss.

"You may think I corrupted Tomura or twisted him somehow, but that's not true. The boy was damaged long before I came along." All for One said. "Did you know that your precious friend abandoned her own child in pursuit of her hero career? That's ironic wouldn't you say. She did the most unheroic thing to stay a her-." Gran Torino slammed his fist on the glass in front of him.

"You shut your damn mouth! My friend was the most heroic woman ever. She didn't abandon her child she did the best thing she could for him and put him up for adoption. It hurt her to her soul to give up that child, but it was better she be hurt than to put that child in danger." Gran Torino remembered going over to her place finding his friend curled up in her bed crying her eyes out as she cuddled a small blue blanket. He spent hours just sitting there and stroking her silver hair trying his best to be there for her.

"And yet he grew to hate her, and not just her all heroes. He then vented that anger and hatred on his son. Her child was the villain that none of you heroes sees or care about. The man was vicious and it drove Tomura to kill not just him, but his entire family. His mother, his sister, his grandparents and even his father he killed them all." Gran Torino's eyes widened at this he felt the breath escape him at All for One's words. He wanted to refuse the villain. Call him a liar, but All for One wasn't like that. He had nothing to gain by lying. All Might was dead and All for One was captured.

All for One continued on drinking in Gran Torino's silence and despair. "He spent who knows how long on the street being passed by and ignored by all you heroes. Anyone could have stopped and helped, but they didn't. Do you want to know why? Because everyone expects heroes to do everything. Why do good yourself when there's a hero to do that. Tomura is a product of the world's apathy that is reinforced by you heroes. To answer your question Torino my plan was complete when I killed All Might. Everything that happens from here on out is Tomura's doing." All for One laughed as Gran Torino stared at him rage boiling in his stomach as tears spilled from his eyes.

"I can't wait to see what happens when Tomura meets Izuku. The heirs of light and dark, oh what a clash they'll make!" All for One shouted as a speaker came alive.

"Gran Torino your time is up please exit the room." Gran Torino stood up and turned his back on All for one.

"I can already tell you what will happen when those two meet All for One. Tomura will fall and be thrown in here with you for the rest of his days. It doesn't matter who Tomura is related to or the circumstances of his life. He's a villain period!" Shouted Gran Torino as he left to the sound of All for One's chuckle as the door slammed shut.

"How steadfast of you Gran Torino, but I wonder if young Midoriya will feel the same." All for One said as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

Izuku sat in the booth of a diner as his eyes looked between the other two occupants. "What's wrong Izuku order whatever you like it's our treat." Said Pixiebob who sat next to him boxing him against the wall as Tiger sat across the table nodding his head.

"It's as Ryuko says Midoriya it's on us." Tiger was dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and grey jeans with boots. Ryuko who sat mere millimeters away from him was dressed in a low cut tight amber sweater with black leggings and heels. If her outfit didn't kill him her proximity would.

"Gee thanks Tiger." Izuku said as Tiger shook his head.

"We're off duty just call me Yawara." Tiger said as their waitress approached.

"Same goes for me call me Ryuko." Pixiebob said before their waitress spoke.

"What can I get for you three?" She asked in a peppy voice that wouldn't be misplaced coming out of the mouth of a vibrant cartoon pony. Tiger ordered first having already settled on what he was getting.

"I'll have your Hamburg steak with roasted Brussel sprouts and sweet tea." The waitress expertly wrote down his order before looking at Ryuko.

"Chicken salad and pomegranate juice." Was her order leaving Izuku for last. When the waitress looked at the green haired boy her eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh my god you're Jforce!" She shouted, thankfully the restaurant wasn't busy or else they would have been swamped by fans. "I saw you on the TV when you rescued the people at that mall. You were so cool!" She shouted placing her hands on her knees and leaning forward allowing Izuku to get a nice look at her cleavage in her maid uniform. "Can I get your autograph?" She asked as Izuku blushed.

"U-u-umm I-I d-d-don't have a p-p-pen." He said stuttering before Ryuko stepped in.

"I'm sure he'd be thrilled to give you an autograph, _after _he's eaten." Ryuko said drawing her line in the sand with Izuku firmly behind it. Yawara shook his head but said nothing as the two women locked eyes.

"Oh of course pardon my manners _ma'am_." Izuku didn't know why, but the way the waitress said ma'am carried a hint of something more. Whatever it was Ryuko picked up on it and she was not happy, but before she could retaliate the waitress spoke to Izuku again.

"What will you be having?" She asked as Izuku not wanting to draw this out ordered the first thing that came to mind.

"Oyakodon and green tea." He said as the waitress nodded taking it down and sashaying away. Yawara chuckled.

"Well look at that, barely been in the business and already you're eclipsing us kid." He said as Ryuko looked after the waitress to make sure she was gone before turning back to Izuku.

"Well who could blame them? Izuku's been on a nonstop fame train." She said reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"To think not too long ago you were in our training camp." She said letting her hand slide from his head to his cheek lingering there for a moment before withdrawing. Yawara coughed.

"Speaking of training we recently heard you were released from Endeavor's apprenticeship." Ryuko jumped in this cutting off Tiger's words.

"And we wanted to know if you'd want to work with us. We could teach you the ropes of rescue operations seeing as that's our specialty." Ryuko said as Izuku thought about that. He did want to learn about rescue operations, but was mountain rescue too niched? He wondered. Ryuko was on pins and needles she really wanted Izuku to come work with them. _I have no choice, time for the big guns. _She said leaning closer to him to the point her breasts were pressing into his shoulder breaking any concentration Izuku had.

"We owe you a lot for what you did at the camp, and Kota really wants to see you. He won't stop talking about you, and believe it or not he's even working on his quirk. He wants to show off the next time he sees you." Ryuko whispered in his ear her breath puffing against his ear sending chills down his back right before a thud was heard at their table as their food was set down heavily.

"Here's your order." The waitress said with the thinnest smile Izuku had ever seen. Ryuko let go of Izuku allowing the boy to breathe. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked the table, but her eyes were on Izuku.

"N-no thank-" Izuku was cut off as Pixiebob spoke.

"Actually I'd like this Lover's Parfait." Ryuko said as the waitress eyed the blonde before giving a smile and nod.

"Of course coming right up." She said leaving again as Yawara shook his head.

"Stop picking on the girl." He said as he cut into his steak as Ryuko shrugged.

"She started it. You heard her call me ma'am like I'm some old biddy." She hissed not unlike the cat she was named for. "So what do you say Izuku care to partner up with me I mean us?" Ryuko asked as Izuku swallowed. Now that he could think again he didn't see a problem with doing so.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea. If you don't mind could you guys pick me up tomorrow? I was planning on spending some time with my mom. I've been so busy working with Endeavor I haven't had much time to see her." Izuku said as Ryuko grew a cute smile as she toyed with his hair.

"Oh are you a mama's boy, that's so cute. We don't mind coming to get you tomorrow." She said looking as pleased as could be as the three began eating. Shortly after they finished their plates Ryuko's parfait was brought to her and sat between Tiger and Pixibob. The older male arched a brow before sliding it fully towards Pixiebob. The parfait was in tall thin glass flute. It was a swirl of vanilla and strawberry ice cream with deep red strawberry sauce on top. The rim of the flute had strawberry sections on it with a tall spire of whipped cream and a cherry on top with red and white heart sprinkles.

"I'm having no parts of that. That's too much sugar." The man said as Ryuko stuck her tongue out at him.

"It wasn't for you anyway." Ryuko said as she took a spoonful of the red and white monstrosity and placing the cherry on top of the spoonful.. "Here Izuku you can have my cherry now say ahhh." Izuku's face steamed with how red it was. _First Jiro and now Pixiebob!? Why is this happening to me? _He asked looking between the waitress who eyed the spoonful like it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen, Yawara who simply sighed, but offered no help, and finally Ryuko who had on a cute and innocent smile steadily edging the spoon towards him.

Izuku bit the bullet and opened his mouth as Ryuko pressed the spoon into his mouth and the cold sugary confection exploded across his tongue. "That's really good, but too sweet for me." He said excusing himself from having to try anymore. Ryuko frowned before shrugging and dipping the spoon into the confection and taking a bite herself. Their waitress blushed angrily at this before moving to go get their bill. Ryuko gave a cocky smirk as she went to work on the parfait. It was a mystery to Izuku how women could demolish sweets with such ease. He would probably have diabetes from the spoonful he ate.

To prevent any further embarrassment Izuku decided to ignore the fact that Ryuko and he had shared a secondhand kiss. "Well now that you're done harassing the help I suppose we should pay and give Midoriya a ride home." Tiger said fishing out his wallet as their waitress appeared with their bill. The trio of heroes got up and made their way to the exit before the owner of the establishment stopped them.

"Excuse me sirs and Madame if you don't mind would it be alright if we take a photo of young Jforce here? You see long ago the symbol of peace himself ate here. This was before his career took off. I missed out on the opportunity to take a photo with him. I refuse to make that mistake again." Izuku looked between Yawara and Ryuko who each gave a grin and nod.

"Um certainly sir." He said stepping forward as the owner produced a camera as Izuku felt someone grab his arm; the waitress from before.

"You don't mind right?" She asked pressing his arm between her breasts as Izuku swallowed shaking his head.

"N-not at all." He said as the owner raised the camera.

"three…two…one smile." Just as the owner said smile the waitress leaned forward placing a kiss on Izuku's cheek as the camera flashed capturing a shocked, but grinning Izuku. "Since I can't ask you to wait or come back when it's developed will you please sign this?" The owner asked handing Izuku a napkin which the young hero eagerly signed. "Thank you so much young sir I can't wait to see how far your career will go." The owner said waving as the trio left.

"I can't believe that little tramp. How dare she place her lips on you like that." Ryuko said as the three climbed into a car. "And you Izuku you can't just let girls do what they want to you. It gives the wrong impression and makes them think they can do anything! Girls are devious that way." Ryuko said as Yawara chuckled.

"It gets even worse when they get older." He said as he they drove into traffic heading towards Splinter's dojo.

Izuku got out of the car and turned to speak to Tiger and Pixiebob. "Thanks for the ride you two. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm ready." He said as Ryuko leaned forward.

"In order to call us you're going to need my I mean our number don't you think?" She said as Izuku blushed having forgotten he didn't know either of their numbers. "Go ahead Izuku ask me for my number." Pixiebob said as Izuku's face lit up like a stop light.

"Ok Ryuko c-ca-can I have your n-nu-num-number?" He squeaked as Pixiebob smiled taking a pen from the glovebox and scrawling it across Izuku's forearm in bright pink ink.

"Of course Izuku." She said before Yawara shook his head.

"Ok that's enough of that. See you tomorrow Izuku." Tiger said pulling away from the curb as Izuku walked towards the dojo and knocked before it opened to show Inko Midoriya who grabbed her son in a bone crushing hug.

"IZUKU!" She shouted as she squeezed him.

"Hey mom, I missed you." He said hugging her and patting her back as the two shuffled into the house to be greeted by the Hamato family.

"Well if isn't mean green." Mikey said waving from his seat at the table as his other brothers also greeted Izuku.

"Wow look at the bigshot coming to slum it with us normies." Raph said punching Izuku in his arm. "How you been little bro?" He asked as Donatello walked up to Izuku.

"So, how is your suit doing? I'm sure it can't compare to my craftsmanship, but I'd be willing to take a look at it just to confirm my suspicions of Melissa's work." Izuku sighed as he pulled out the case containing his Full Armor. Donnie liked to pretend he wasn't competitive like his brother's but when it came to machinery Donatello refused to be second best. At times like this it was best to just stay out of his way.

"Here you go Donnie, but I'm going to need it back tomorrow morning." Izuku said only for his forearm to be gripped by Kurai.

"Is this a phone number?" She asked looking at the bright pink handwriting. The room went silent as all eyes pinned to Izuku.

"I-I can explain." He said weakly.

* * *

Tomura stood in the abandoned office building that was serving as the League of Villains' headquarters having just explained what Overhaul wanted from them.

"I'll do it. No fucking way!" Shouted Twice as he clutched his chest. "I-I refuse to work for them Shigaraki. I brought them here and they killed Magne! What more do you want from me Tomura I'm only human!" Shouted Twice as Toga hopped down from her seat.

"I like it here Tomura. I can be the person I am here and am free to do as I please, so why should I go and work for that masked son of bitch?" Toga asked as Shigaraki took the hand from his face.

"You're going to do it for me, but also for the two of you. Twice you say you feel remorse for bringing Magne's killer here, then this is how you take responsibility. I trust the two of you to do what's best." Shigaraki said as he walked past them and pulled out a phone.

"Kurogiri how is it going?" Tomura asked as Kurogiri's voice rang out through the speaker.

"It's been slow, but I think I've found Dr. Ujiko." The mist villain said as Tomura smiled.

"Bring me to him." He said as a portal opened up through which Tomura walked and found himself in a lab. The place stank of antiseptic and death. He walked through the corridors until he found a short man working at a computer. "Hello doctor." Tomura spoke startling the man as he turned around with a gun pointed straight at Shigaraki.

"W-what are you doing here?!" He shouted as Tomura looked around the lab. Dr. Ujiko was a squat individual with a thick white mustache. He wore his doctor's coat green slack and a black shirt under his labcoat.

"So this is where you spend your time and make your monstrosities." Tomura said as Dr. Ujiko looked at him.

"Kurogiri brought you here didn't he?" Ujiko asked as Tomura ignored his question.

"I know you have it doctor." Shigaraki said placing a finger against the glass of one of the Nomu's tubes.

"What are you talking about?" Ujiko asked as Tomura placed another finger on the glass.

"You see I've had Kurogiri on a hunt for something precious. A unique item that I thought would be in police custody, but even after an entire month of searching the precincts there's not even a hint of it being in their possession. So I was thinking. If the police don't have it maybe one of our ilk does, but that couldn't be right. If a villain had it they'd either be trying to use it or sell it, so that leaves only one option; you." Shigaraki said placing two more fingers on the glass.

"So I ask you again doctor where is it?" Tomura demanded as Ujiko cocked his gun.

"Take your hand off the glass Tomura. That's months of research your about to destroy!" Ujiko growled and cocked his gun as Tomura smiled.

"You won't shoot. It's too likely that you'll miss and destroy something precious." He said placing his thumb on the glass and watching it crack and shatter depositing the unfinished Nomu on the ground. "Now where. Is. My. Master's. Arm!" He shouted punctuating each word with a step until he was standing over Dr. Ujiko.

Ujiko swallowed before putting his gun down. "So that's what you're after. You should have just said so, though I have no idea what you would want this for." Dr. Ujiko said hitting several keys on his computer as a hiss was heard and a small tube popped out of the ground near the computer console as All for One's severed arm sat suspended in a slightly glowing liquid. Shigaraki walked forward before kneeling as he placed his hand on the tube.

"Master. Dr. Ujiko I want you to give me this arm." Shigaraki said as Ujiko's eyes bucked.

"You can't be serious. You plan to try and use your master's power?" Ujiko asked as calculations and simulations ran through his head. _It's possible I suppose I've done harder while making the Nomu, but giving Tomura All for One? I don't think that's a good idea. _There was a splat and a thud. Ujiko looked to see that Tomura had used his quirk on himself to sever his own arm.

"I am serious, now do it Ujiko. Give me All for One so that I can destroy everything!" Dr. Ujiko looked at Tomura and swallowed as a large smile appeared on his face.

"Alright Tomura, but as you can expect this will take time, not only for the surgery, but to learn how to use the arm and your master's quirk, but I promise once I'm done. You will be more powerful than anyone." Shigaraki grinned as the memory of his master's defeat ran through his mind. He'd watched his master fight with all he had, but Izuku Midoriya was even more powerful. He needed to be stronger, stronger than anyone, and he would kill Izuku just like All for One had killed All Might. Shigaraki began to laugh loudly as that thought brought him endless amounts of joy.

**A/N: Whitetiger789: You got it right well called!**


	39. Fire and Water

**A/N: The pussycats have scooped up young Midoriya and Tomura has taken the first step to filling his master's shoes. What will come of these life changing decisions only time will tell. Also I will have my own laptop before this story drops thank god!"  
Camdawg: It was really only surface research I just googled how long it was between first and second semester in Japan and it came up with two months and I rolled with it. If that's wrong it's too late now.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: Oh boy I've been dreading that for a while now. I'm not sure how to go about it to be honest I'm no song writer and it feels lackluster to just pick a song from whatever's popular, so I'm drawing a blank so far.  
Guest: I chose to go with female because in the MHA Offcial Character Book Ultra Archive they use she/her pronounds to address her.**

Tomura looked at the bandages covering his decayed stump as he looked at Dr. Ujiko working on All for One's arm. "I kept it in a premiere solution that kept the flesh from deteriorating thanks to that this procedure will go by easily." Dr. Ujiko said as Tomura rolled his eyes. He'd learned quickly that Ujiko liked the sound of his own voice and singing his own praises.

"I get it doc now when can we start?" Tomura asked as Ujiko turned around pressing his goggles to his eyes.

"So impatient, but I understand I'm excited too. I've worked with many quirks and spent several years working on All for One, but this will be groundbreaking. If I wasn't sure I'd be arrested I'd enter this process into the Nobel Prize commitee." Ujiko said as he stepped next to Tomura with an IV. "Now hold still." Ujiko said as he pressed the needle into Tomura's arm. "Now count back from ten." Ujiko instructed as Tomura hissed.

"I'm not a child you mustachioed quack!" Tomura growled as a feeling of numbness flowed through him and his strength seemed to pour from him as his eyelids grew heavy falling shut as Tomura slipped into unconsciousness. Dr. Ujiko looked at the man child on his operating table and pressed a scalpel to his neck.

"It would be so easy you little shit!" Ujiko growled before pulling the scalpel back as he went to work on Tomura's stump. "What a ragged mess!" Ujiko complained as he worked to prepare the stump for attaching All for One's arm.

* * *

In a small mountain town a group of children played running around as the adults worked. The tranquil scene was broken by an intense rumbling. The villagers looked as a wave of mud and water careened towards their home. "It's a flash flood run!" Shouted a woman as she snatched up her baby and began running away from the incoming wave as others followed her lead. One man ran for his son who was the nearest to the coming wave and grabbed him turning his back to the wave shielding his son from what the man assumed would be their imminent death. As the man kneeled he heard his young son giggle.

"Kitty!" He said happily prompting the man to look as Pixiebob crouched before him keeping the wall of earth she'd summoned in place.

"Smart…kid you've got…there." She panted as keeping the wall in place took up most of her concentration as the man felt a hand on his shoulders and looked into the face of Jforce.

"We should get out of here sir." Izuku said grabbing both father and son in in his arms as he leaped into the sky to the hilltop where they'd started to assemble the townsfolk. They were under a serious time crunch. Pixiebob could only hold that barrier for so long under the weight of the water that was already starting to spill over the top of it. Izuku looked to Ragdoll. "Where's the next person Ragdoll?" Izuku asked as Ragdoll began pointing them out.

"There are three people in that house two elderly and one child." Izuku nodded jumping down to the house Ragdoll had pointed out as he heard Mandalay's voice in his head.

"_Everyone make your way out of your homes! Those who can walk should help the impaired. The Pussycats are on the scene and we will get you through this!" _Izuku smiled emboldened by Mandalay's words as he walked into the house finding the three individuals Ragdoll had pointed out.

"Mister my grandma and grandpa can't move very fast." The little boy said as Izuku smiled rubbing the boy's head.

"Then it's a good thing I've got you here to help me." Izuku said as he grabbed the boy summoning his Kyuubi cloak to wrap the boy in one of his tails as he did the same with his grandparents. He walked out of the house to see Pixiebob's wall starting to give. _I need to hurry. _He thought to himself as he made his way back with his cargo before rushing back in to grab more victims. He saw Tiger and Mandalay moving throughout the town grabbing people left and right.

"Mandalay we're done. I sense no more people in the village. Let Pixiebob know." Ragdoll said as a crash could be heard and Pixiebob's wall gave way. "PIXIEBOB!" Shouted the remaining pussycats as a green flash moved past them.

Pixiebob watched in slow motion as the water rushed towards her. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to get out of the way in time. _Guess this is my exit. _She thought to herself as Izuku fell in front of her. His hand was covered in Meliodas' black energy as a Rasengan formed in his hand. The black energy pierced the Ransengan and extended cloaking itself in the swirling energy as Izuku raised his hand before slashing downward. "Vortex Blade!" The water split like the red sea around Izuku and Pixiebob giving Izuku just enough time to leap into the air with Pixiebob back to the high ground as the water smashed in on itself and crashed into the village.

Izuku's hair was wet and dripping as he panted looking at the raging waters. "That was close." He said looking down at Pixiebob in his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked as Pixiebob slowly nodded her head as Izuku set her down.

"Good, after all you did all the heavy lifting here." He said smiling slicking his hair back from his face as he stood up and looked at the remains of the village and shook his head. "I wish we could have stopped it." He said as Tiger, Mandalay, and Ragdoll looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah so do we, but we did the best we could getting everyone out of there. Buildings can be replaced, but there is no replacement for a lost life." Tiger said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Come on the emergency services will be here soon after we talk with them I say we call it a day." Izuku nodded as he walked back with the rest of the Pussycats.

* * *

The group of heroes got out of the car in front of the Pussycats' lodge. Ragdoll stretched. "Oh man talk about crazy. Your first day on the job and you have to stop a flood!" She said laughing a little as she pet Izuku on the head. Izuku had put his Full Armor away after speaking with the emergency services. Thankfully he was pretty dry unlike Pixiebob was pretty soaked. "You did good work out there." She complimented as Tiger agreed.

"You sure did boy you were a real asset. I don't know how things would have gone with just the three of us to rescue that entire village." Tiger said as they began to head into the lodge only to have the door open and Kota race out.

"You're back Izuku how'd it go?" Kota asked as Izuku nodded.

"We saved them all." Izuku said with a smile and a thumbs up as Pixiebob sidled up to Izuku a blush still on her face.

"Umm Izuku do you think-?" She was cut off as Kota pulled on Izuku's hand.

"Come on Izuku I want to show you what I can do. I've been practicing with my quirk." Izuku smiled at Kota.

"Oh um sure." He said before walking with the young boy to see him display his quirk. Izuku's mind was already racing with possibilities. He was almost positive Kota would have a water quirk after all that was the quirk both his parents had. Pixiebob stood there as Izuku and Kota walked off and bit her lip.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" She hissed before looking at Mandalay. "Shino Kota is hogging Izuku all to himself!" Pixiebob said pointing at the retreating figures as Mandalay shrugged.

"Come on Ryuko Kota's really excited to have Izuku here, and I trust him a lot more with Izuku then you. Don't you think he's a little young for you?" Shino said as Ryuko growled.

"No I don't! Izuku is very mature for his age." She said crossing her arms as she followed the rest of the team into the lodge. "Besides I've seen you two looking!" Mandalay jumped at that accusation.

"I-I-I have not! Don't say things like that!" Shino denied as Tomoko shrugged.

"Yeah I have he's pretty built for a kid in high school. I'm pretty sure those biceps could break diamonds." Ragdoll said as Mandalay shook her head and blushed.

"Tomoko he's half your age!" Tomoko shrugged at those words and Ryuko smirked.

"Yeah which means he's twice as energetic. Can you imagine that Shino?" Ryuko whispered in Mandalay's ear as her face turned crimson all the way down her neck as she waved Pixiebob away as she went to her room.

* * *

Izuku sat down in the grass as he looked around at several marked trees. Apparently Kota had set up a small target range to practice his quirk with. He looked to the young boy dressed in maroon shorts and a white t-shirt. He held his right hand up palm outward towards one of the targets. He took a deep breath and then exhaled in one go as water appeared at the center of his palm and shot out missing the target entirely. Kota looked at the target then Izuku. "Wait, wait, wait that was just a practice shot!" He said before repeating the same motion and sprayed another stream of water this one also missing its target.

Izuku stood up which caused Kota to panic. "Wait, wait, wait I promise I can hit it!" He said as Izuku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kota just take a deep breath and concentrate. You're quirk is new right now it's going to take a little while before you get it down pat. I can give you some tips though he said taking a stance himself before firing off his mamba smash and having it hit the target. "You just need the right aim. You see when I aim I use the tip of my index finger to mark my target." Izuku said kneeling down and showing Kota how to do the same.

"But you're going to be firing from your palm so take you thumb and bend it against your palm and use that instead. Second just take your time. You've got all the time in the world that target is not going anywhere I promise." Izuku said as Kota took his improved stance and shot a stream of water that slapped against the target.

"I did it, I did it!" Kota cheered as Izuku nodded.

"See just a little advice and you're already well on your way. I bet in a few years you could shoot skeet with your water, and as you train your quirk will get even stronger. By the time you're an adult you could probably shoot water like a Blastoise! Hydro Pump." Izuku said excitedly as Kota's eyes sparkled at the thought of being able to blast holes in stone with his water.

"You really think so?" Kota asked as Izuku nodded.

"People don't realize how powerful water is. Did you know that at a high enough pressure water can cut through steel? It's really powerful Toshinori." Izuku said before hearing the name he'd said and bit his tongue. _Why'd I say All Might's name? _He thought to himself as Kota cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Toshinori?" He asked as Izuku shook his head.

"Oh never mind that it was a slip of the tongue. Why don't we practice a little more?" Izuku asked as Kota nodded preparing to shoot off another stream of water as Izuku scratched his head. _Where did that come from? _He asked himself.

* * *

Kyoka swirled her bowl of cereal not really paying it any mind as her thoughts were on someone else entirely. "Oh I know that look." Mina said sitting next to her jolting the girl from her thoughts. "That's the 'I want Izuku inside me' look. Oh yes I know it well." Mina said stroking her face as if she had a mustache. "He's a blessing and a curse that boy." She said as Kyoka looked at her.

"I can't even deny it. I miss him." She said dropping her spoon as she looked at Mina who nodded.

"Yeah, but you just have to tough it out. You're handling it better than Momo did her first time. I'm telling you the moment she opened her door you could smell it a mile away. I'm surprised Mineta didn't have a stroke." Mina said with a laugh as Jiro looked around.

"Speaking of which does the dorm seem a little emptier to you?" She asked not hearing Bakugou's shouting or Kaminari saying something stupid. She couldn't even hear Toru's bubbly voice.

"Oh yeah everyone's off doing their own thing I guess. I'm pretty sure I saw Kirishima and Bakugou book it out of here earlier probably to hit the training field and gym. I think I saw Sato head out with Shoji. Yaomomo went home to spend some time with her parents. Iida went to visit his brother. Ochaco is sparring with Ojiro. Believe it or not Shinso is on a date with that Tokage girl from Class B, so here's hoping someone is getting laid around here, and last I heard Todoroki is working with his father." Kyoka looked at Mina a little surprised.

"How do you know all this? Were you spying on them or something?" She said as Mina smirked and shrugged.

"I have my ways." She said mysteriously.

* * *

Todoroki unleashed a blast of flames hitting the metal target dead center as the metal turned a bright cherry red before Todoroki's flame guttered out. "No, no, no Shoto you're not letting the fire build up enough before releasing. You should be able to burn a hole straight through that target." Endeavor said as Shoto panted and cringed as he looked at his arm. It was starting to burn in places.

"It's too hot." He said looking at his dad who shook his head.

"That's because you've neglected your fire for too long. You don't have the resistance you would have had if you kept up your training." Endeavor said. "This is also because UA isn't training you like they should. Having you regulate water temperature? Ridiculous!" Endeavor said as Todoroki stood up straight.

"Don't feel entitled I told you I'm only here because you are the best hero, not because I feel any connection to you." Shoto said as Endeavor eyed him.

"It doesn't matter. Come on maybe some field work will help you get things down." Endeavor said as Shoto bandaged his arm and walked out of the agency after his father.

In the abandoned building that served as the League of Villains' hideout Kurogiri appeared before the gathered members. "As of a short while ago Tomura will be absent from the league for some time. I will be in charge until then. Rest assured things will not change you are all free to do as you have been. The only thing I ask is that you try not to draw attention to yourselves while you go about your recreational activities." He said looking at Toga knowing her to be the most likely to make a scene somewhere.

"Well if that's the case I'm outie." Toga said walking towards the door. "It's been forever since I've seen my bae I'm going to go spy on him." She said with a giggle before having Dabi's arm thrust in front of her.

"Are you insane? What am I asking of course you are. Your _bae _is working with Endeavor. He may be the number one hero in name only, but he's still pretty vigilant. If he even gets a whiff of you you're done for. He won't hesitate to roast your ass." Dabi said as Toga looked up at him her eyes cold and dark.

"Gee thanks for your concern, but I can look out for my own ass thank you very much." Toga said popping her butt as she walked out of the room.

"Give the girl some space Dabi! Don't worry I'll watch over Toga-chan!" Twice said before Dabi stepped in front of him.

"You're more likely to encourage her on than keep her from doing anything stupid. I'll keep an eye on that psycho, and if she gets out of hand I'll just incinerate her before Endeavor can even move." Dabi said as he followed after Toga.

* * *

Todoroki and Endeavor walked the streets seeing nothing out of the ordinary everything seeming to be just fine. He looked around as they walked they hadn't said a word to one another, but even if Shoto had wanted to talk to him he didn't know what he'd say. He sighed thinking about what Midoriya might do in this situation. "Midoriya thinks very highly of you Shoto." Endeavor said as Shoto looked at his father.

"I could say the same. He was really grateful for your training." Shoto said as the two lapsed into silence again. That wasn't as painful as Shoto was expecting, but the awkward air was still around them, but it was at least bearable now.

"You know Shoto your sister wants-." Enji looked past his son and saw a flash of blonde hair in a back alley. He squinted his eyes for a moment before looking at Shoto. "This will have to wait come on Shoto." Endeavor said heading towards the alley.

* * *

"You idiot Endeavor spotted you!" Dabi said having just snatched Toga out of sight.

"What no way!" She said as Dabi growled.

"I could feel your bloodlust a block over there's no way Endeavor didn't feel it as well. What is wrong with you?!" Dabi hissed as Toga slapped Dabi's hand away.

"Where's my Izuku? Why does he have that kid with him instead of my darling?!" Toga complained before her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Dabi turned around as his blue flames collided with Endeavor's as Toga hurled a knife into the air narrowly missing Shoto who was standing on the ledge of a building as he sent his ice downward narrowly missing the blonde.

"Two league of villains members Dabi and Toga." Endeavor said breaking off his attack as he stared at the two villains as Toga eyed Shoto.

"Where's my Izuku why are you here, you're not even close to my dear Izuku?" She asked as Shoto arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint." Shoto said as he cast an eye to his father.

"Shoto!" Endeavor shouted shooting flames to the left of Shoto breaking off Toga's attack. _I didn't even see her move! _Shoto thought to himself. "Never take your eyes off your opponent!" Endeavor reprimanded as Dabi jumped towards the hero.

"You should take your own advice Enji Todoroki." Dabi said as he reached forward his blue flames bursting to life around Endeavor only for the hero to grab his collar and slam his forehead into Dabi's as the latter fell back.

"Don't underestimate me villain. I am the Flame Hero Endeavor!" Shouted Endeavor as his flames roared to life around him. "I will bring you both to justice." Endeavor swore as Dabi stood up wiping the blood from his forehead.

"Nice speech Enji, let's see if you can live up to it." Dabi said his azure flames blazing around him. The air began to shimmer due to the intense heat as bags of trash began bursting and melting. Shoto wanted to look at his father, but he couldn't risk taking his eyes off Toga as she produced a pair of blades. Toga looked at the sleeve of her sweater and hissed.

"He burned my sweater." She said before taking one of her blades and slicing it down the middle of her sweater as she took it off revealing a white tshirt underneath with the word Jforce on it. She blushed as she saw Todoroki looking at it.

"I couldn't resist ok? Its Izuku's brand, and before you get all judgey I went out and bought this myself thank you very much." She said hurling one of the knives at Shoto who blocked with a wall of ice and then grit his teeth. _It was second nature for me to block with ice, but like with Stain I can't afford to lose sight of her. _He chastised himself as he dodged to the left slamming into a wall and narrowly avoiding Toga piercing his kidney. "Hmm you're not a fighter like Izuku or Ochaco. This is going to be boring." She said twirling her knife as she advanced on the dual quirk user.


	40. Temptations

**A/N: Endeavor VS Dabi Shoto VS Toga what could come from such a battle, not to mention what's going to happen to the Izuku in a den full of cats in heat? OH boy the stakes are high!**

Todoroki stared down Toga the two mismatched eyes of the young hero locked onto the Villainesses' golden ones. As Todoroki looked at her his mind whirled with ways to combat her. _She's quick so I can't afford to lose sight of her, not to mention she can seemingly disappear at will. I'm sure that's nothing to do with her quirk. I need to keep her in sight that means keeping her close._ Toga was a bad match up for Shoto. His preferred method of fighting was to keep his opponents at a distance and hammer away at them with his overwhelming quirk.

Toga smirked at Todoroki. "Yeah you're definitely nothing compared to Izuku. You're a scared little boy terrified to get in close." She whispered as she rushed forward slicing towards Todoroki and bringing her knife down on him only for a spike of ice to shoot from the wall and block her blade. Toga watched as her knife bit into the ice cracking it as it bounced off only for Shoto to strike the spike with his palm snapping it off as he grabbed hold of the tip and spun on his heel as he struck Toga across the face with the solid chunk of ice that shattered upon impact.

Toga stumbled slamming against the wall as she clutched the side of her face feeling her numb flesh, but also the warm blood from the series of cuts from the broken ice. "I prefer not to fight up close, but seeing as I have no choice I had to bring you in." Todoroki said as he created flames on his fist. "Until recently I was training with a classmate who was a pro in being able to get under people's skin and forcing them to make reckless decisions. It's plain to tell that you see yourself as a predator so having what you see as weak prey in front of you provokes you to attack, but you will find I'm not as weak as you think." Shoto said using his ice to slide forward towards Toga.

* * *

Dabi twitched his hand and got no response from Endeavor. "You really are a pro, no simple feint is going to trick you is it?" Dabi asked as Endeavor glowered at him.

"Don't underestimate me boy. I've fought punks like you for years, you're nothing special." Endeavor said as he created a spear of fire in his hands before launching it at Dabi who blasted his blue flames to overwhelm the spear only to lose sight of Endeavor in the blaze. Dabi looked up as Endeavor dropped from his perch on the side of the building his foot and hand burning grips into the building before he let go. Dabi rolled forward avoiding the flaming punch as a pillar of fire rose from Endeavor's impact.

"I'm not some kid you can beat around." Dabi growled creating two gouts of fire that he slammed into Endeavor. Dabi frowned as he saw a flaming dome blocking his fire attack before Endeavor rocketed forward to slam his fist into Dabi's gut before it exploded hurling the flame villain back who slid across the ground before gaining his feet. The piercings on Dabi's face were a bright red as his flesh sizzled around the heated metal. Dabi hissed as he looked at Endeavor closing in on him. He dodged to the side of Endeavor's incoming attack and slammed his foot into the hero's side. Endeavor looked at Dabi as he was slammed against the wall only to roll to the side as Dabi's flame crashed into the wall burning the bricks as Dabi drug his flames along the wall chasing Endeavor before the hero created a wall of flames to block Dabi's attack and launched himself into the air coming down on Dabi who once again dodged.

_Somethings not right._ Endeavor thought to himself. These movements felt familiar to him like he and Dabi were replaying a fight they'd never had. Endeavor landed on the ground as flames arced from his body knocking Dabi off balance as the lanky villain tumbled backwards rising to a crouch so as not to be caught off guard.

"You call that firepower?" He asked standing up straight as his body began to smoke. "This is real fire." He said placing the heels of his palms together before unleashing a stream of fire that blazed a deep blue as it rocketed towards Endeavor. The flame hero looked at the rush of flames as he got a sense of déjà vu as the fire hit him.

* * *

Toga dodged back from Shoto who swiped at her with his flaming right hand only to narrowly avoid ice spikes that had erupted from behind her tearing at her skirt. She hissed as she jumped onto a wall stabbing her knife into the wall above the twin haired boy. _I can barely keep up. I have to avoid his flames and keep from walking into one of his ice traps. I didn't think he could be this tricky with his quirk._ Todoroki looked up at Toga.

_Guess I have you to thank for this Midoriya. I'm not a brawler like you, but it seems some of your craftiness has rubbed off on me. I just need to keep her off balance._ He thought to himself as he placed his right hand against the wall. "You really don't have time to rest and wearing a skirt you should avoid high places." Todoroki said as his ice crawled up the wall like a ravenous snake ready to devour her.

Toga leaped off the wall as she threw her knives down at Shoto who created a block of ice along his arm to block the blades then used his flames to melt it away as he rushed towards Toga catching her in midair as he blasted his flames towards her only to be countered by Dabi's blue flames as Toga dropped to the ground rolling to her feet and kicking off the ground as she stabbed Shoto in the side. Todoroki grit his teeth as he felt the cold metal pierce his flesh.

"SHOTO!" Shouted Endeavor exploding away Dabi's weakened blue flames as he launched his own fire towards his son. Father and son locked eyes and as if sharing one mind a plan formed. Todoroki created a wave of ice that Toga avoided with a series of backflips that put her back to back with Dabi as the two attacks collided head the entire alleyway was engulfed in white hot steam. Shoto could hear Toga's scream and running feet. Acting on instinct he sent out ice hoping to catch one of them and it seemed he did as he heard another scream. Endeavor came out of the steam looking at Shoto who was clutching his where the knife lay embedded in him. Good thing Toga hadn't snatched that out of him when she avoided his attack.

"Are you alright Shoto?" Endeavor said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and looked at the knife sticking out of his side. "I'm calling an ambulance just don't move." Endeavor said as he activated his commlink. "Burnin have the police sent to my location with an ambulance." He said before placing his hand on Shoto's. Shoto looked at his father a moment before speaking.

"I'm fine." He said looking towards the scream he heard and as the steam began to dissipate they saw Himiko Toga with her leg trapped in ice glaring at them.

* * *

Izuku leaned against the edge of the hot spring and gave a contented sigh. "Man this was a good day." He said as he heard splashing to his left and saw Kota sitting down in the water next to him and shooting off thin streams of water. "Don't overdo it Kota you're not going to get everything in a day." Izuku said as he remembered his training with All Might. He'd overdone it then as well, but unlike him Kota had years to learn and grow his quirk.

"You should listen to Izuku Kota." Yawara said as he entered the hot springs and sat down in the water. "The kid knows what he's talking about, you'll have plenty of time to destroy that quirk and build it into something truly powerful." Tiger said as he too gave a pleasant sigh.

"Ok I'll take a break, but we can train again tomorrow right Izuku?" Kota asked as Izuku nodded. "Sure thing whenever I come back from patrol with everyone I'll be sure to help you train Kota." Izuku said with a grin as he leaned back to look up at the multihued evening sky. Izuku then heard laughter across the large wooden wall and assumed the rest of the pussycats had come to bathe as well.

"Hmm guess that's my cue, those three are way too loud for a man to enjoy his bath in peace." Yawara said as he climbed out of the water and headed to the dressing room "Also keep an eye out, there are eyes everywhere." Yawara said as he left. Kota and Izuku looked at one another with a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

On the other side of the wall Ryuko sidled up to the wall and placed her ear against it. "Good Tiger's out now's my chance." Ryuko said as she walked along the wall and smiled as she tapped the wall a couple times before a portion of the board fell out. "Oh yeah." She said leaning towards the hole in the wall only to feel a hand slap her on the ass. "Yipe!" She yelped before looking back to see Shino and frowned. "What the hell was that for?!" She shouted as Shino raised an eye.

"Do you even have to ask is nothing sacred Ryuko? You're acting like some pervert." Shino said as Ryuko looked at her before smiling.

"Jeez Shino all you had to do was ask. YOU CAN HAVE FIRST PEEK IF YOU WANT!" Ryuko shouted at the top of her lungs as Mandalay's face went beet red.

On the other side of the wall Izuku and Kota looked towards the sound of shouting before Izuku heard Mandalay's voice in his head.

"_Izuku don't listen to her I wasn't peeking on you Ryuko is just being an idiot!" _She shouted mentally making Izuku wince.

"Umm its ok Mandalay I-I know you wouldn't do that." He said loud enough to be heard over the wall before looking at Kota. "Maybe we should go Kota we've been in here long enough." Kota gave Izuku a curious look before shrugging.

"Alright." He agreed as the two left while on the other side of the wall Mandalay was attempting to drown Ryuko as Tomoko shook her head at the scene.

* * *

Endeavor stared through the one way mirror at the psychopathic blonde in the interrogation room. She was sitting in the chair across from the mirror. Her hands were cuffed to a bar on the table and on her face was the Hannibal Lecter Mask. Endeavor clenched his fist as he locked eyes with the girl. He knew she couldn't see him, but somehow she was making direct eye contact with him. This was the girl that had stabbed his son. He would make sure this girl spent the rest of her life in prison or more likely a Psych ward.

The observation room door opened as Tsukauchi entered. "Sorry to keep you waiting Endeavor." Following him was Gran Torino the aged hero gave Endeavor a nod before looking at Toga.

"Is the mask necessary she's a teenaged girl." Torino said before Endeavor spoke.

"Tell that to the officer who's throat she ripped out with her teeth. Nicked her jugular she's in intensive care now." Endeavor stated as Torino coughed.

"Understood." Gran Torino said before looking to Tsukauchi. "Has she said anything?" He asked as Tsukauchi shook his head.

"Nothing much she introduced herself as a member of the League of Villains and asked several questions regarding her quote "darling Izuku" other than that nothing. After a while her only answer to any of our questions was Izuku. "That's Jforce's real name isn't that right Endeavor?" Tsukauchi said as Endeavor nodded.

"He seems to be the reason she was anywhere near Shoto and I. Apparently she's obsessed with him and wanted to see him, but was disappointed to find Shoto at my side instead." Endeavor explained as Gran Torino cupped his chin.

"Maybe the boy can get her to talk. Where is he Endeavor?" Gran Torino asked as Endeavor shrugged.

"I released him from my tutelage yesterday as of now he could be with any hero, but I do have his contact information. I can give him a call." Endeavor said pulling out his phone.

* * *

After the bath incident Shino thought it was best to have a face to face talk with Izuku to make sure he understood she wasn't that kind of woman. She knocked on the guestroom door before slowly opening it. "Izuku I'm coming in." She said as she was treated to the sight of a shirtless Izuku standing on one hand in long blue shorts as Kota sat next to him reciting a math problem.

"Train car A has ten people and train car B has twelve people if three more people get on train car A how many people are on the train in all?" Kota asked as he scratched his head. "Ugh I hate word problems." Kota groused as Izuku chuckled.

"They're not so hard. Here's something my teacher taught me. First forget everything except the numbers that it give you which are?" Izuku asked as Kota looked at problem again.

Kota took a moment to read the problem again" Ten, twelve, and three." Izuku nodded.

"Now that you know what numbers you're working with you just need to take all those numbers and put them together to get the answer." Izuku said before taking notice of Mandalay. "Oh hey Mandalay what's up?" He asked letting himself down slowly before rolling onto his butt as he sat facing her. Shino watched the display as Izuku's bicep bulged supporting his weight and making her mind go blank.

"Oh um I was just coming to tell you, that we're going to be getting an early start tomorrow, so you might want to turn in." Mandalay said swallowing slowly as Kota looked up.

"Aww what, but Izuku is helping me with my summer homework." Kota said as Mandalay looked at him.

"Sorry Kota, but maybe Izuku will help you when we get back from patrolling tomorrow and I can always help you with them if he can't." Izuku nodded as he patted Kota on the back.

"Yeah I'll help you out tomorrow Kota don't worry." Izuku said as Kota sighed but didn't push the matter.

"Ok see you tomorrow Izuku." Kota said as he left. Shino smiled at her nephew before looking at Izuku.

"If you're not careful he's going to attach himself to your hip." She giggled as Izuku smiled.

"He's a good kid, and I like hanging out with him." Izuku said as Shino bit her lip.

"Umm Izuku could-." Izuku's phone suddenly went off.

"Oh just one second Mandalay." He said as he answered the phone. "Hello Endeavor." He said with a smile. "How are you doing sir?" Izuku asked and as he listened Izuku's smile fell. "Are you serious?" Izuku asked startling Mandalay at the rapid change of tone. "I want to say that's great news, but I have to ask why are you're calling me?" He asked before standing. "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Izuku said reaching to get dressed only to be halted. "But this is really important Endeavor if I'm needed there I should get there ASAP." Izuku stood still for a moment before sighing. "Alright I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Izuku dropped his phone on his bed as Mandalay walked forward. "Izuku what's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Endeavor and Todoroki captured Himiko Toga." He stated to which Mandalay cocked her head.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes it is, but she's not talking to anyone unless her condition is met." He said as Mandalay looked at his face.

"What's the condition?" She asked as Izuku looked up.

"She won't talk to anyone but me." Izuku stated.


	41. Responsibility

**A/N: Well Endeavor and Shoto make a great team! They've captured Toga, and it seems the psycho blonde is willing to cooperate if a certain person is willing to talk with her. Will Toga spill the beans to earn Izuku's affection, and what will the other league members have to say about this?**

In the Tartarus control room a guard was monitoring All for One's biometrics and noticed something peculiar. "Sir you might want to see this." The guard said as his superior stood up from his own duties to investigate his junior's concern. He looked over the readings for All for One and saw what his junior was talking about.

"His heart rate is elevated and his body temperature is a bit high. He's in pain." The superior said as his junior nodded.

"Yes sir and by the readings it seems to be a lot. Should we medicate him?" The subordinate asked as his senior cupped his chin.

"No one is allowed in there without express permission from the warden and I don't fancy calling her to give this guy a pain killer." The senior officer said about to return to his desk.

"But sir he may be a prisoner, but he deserves treatment." The newly appointed guard stated as his supervisor sighed.

"Tell you what rookie if ol' no face says something about it I'll call the warden up and ask her for instructions, until then let it go." That was his superior's only response before getting back to his own duties. The younger man sighed before going back to his monitoring. He intended to hold his superior to those words.

All for One grit his teeth against the pain in his stump. It wasn't the worse pain he'd felt, but it was certainly worth noticing. He'd heard of this before; Phantom Limb pain. It was all in his head or at most it was a misfiring of the nerves in his stump. Either way it hurt! It felt as if someone was carving away at his limb that was no longer there. All for One took a deep breath letting it out slowly hoping to relieve some of the pain in his stump. He was on the verge of asking the guards for assistance even though it seared his pride to do so. He had very few pleasures in this place and sleep was one of them something that the pain in his arm was robbing him of.

All for one opened his mouth he would swallow his pride and ask for medication, but as soon as he took the breath to speak the pain in his arm ebbed and vanished. All for One looked at the stump in question wondering what was going on, but decided those were thoughts for another time, for now he would sleep.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki's eyes fluttered as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and found himself in a hospital bed and no longer on Ujiko's operating table. He slowly sat up on his right arm as his memories slowly trickled back to him. He looked down at his left arm and saw the doctor had did fine work indeed. The arm was attached expertly with only the single connecting scar that ran around bicep. He tried to move the arm and watched it rise a few inches into the air before dropping back down again.

"It will get easier with time, as of now those nerves are new it will take practice and repetition before the arm functions like your old one." Dr. Ujiko said from an observation window. Tomura swung his legs off the bed seeing he was shirtless and barefoot dressed only in hospital scrub leggings. "Now that you are awake and moving around why don't you try activating your quirk." Dr. Ujiko suggested as a smile split Tomura's face he was excited to use his master's powers. He raised his right arm and placed it on the railing of the bed and watched his decay quirk begin to work before things took a sudden turn.

The hand that Tomura was using to rot the metal of his bed began to sprout thick bone spikes that ran up his arm before a blast of air shattered the metal he was touching and hurled him out of bed to slam into a wall before rising into the air and slamming into the ceiling shattering some of the lights before falling to the ground again. Tomura looked up towards Dr. Ujiko but instead of seeing the doctor he saw a series of colors. The room he was in was mostly blue except for the lights when he looked up they were yellow ad then he looked towards the doctor and saw he was a mass of red and yellow.

Tomura shook his head as he slowly got to his feet his sight returning to normal. "What is happening to me!?" Tomura shouted as he hobbled towards the doctor as he felt things start to grow on his skin. Tomura looked down to see rivets drilling up through his skin as arms grew from his sides and back.

"What do you mean what's happening to you? This is what you wanted Tomura, this is All for One. I told you that you would have to get control of this quirk. Did you think it would be simple to use so many different quirks? Your master was someone special being able to house so many quirks and be able to use them effectively. If you can't learn to control all these quirks they will kill you." Dr. Ujiko said as he began to walk away. "I hope that's not the case I'm truly fascinated to see what you will become in the future." Dr. Ujiko said as he retreated from the window hearing a series of bangs and thuds.

"Also I won't be letting you out. That room is indestructible, at least for any normal quirk user, but if you succeed in mastering that quirk it should be no problem for you to simply walk out of there whenever you see fit." Ujiko said laughing as he turned off the hallway light and walked out of a massive vault door before pushing a button that closed the door with a hard slam as several large tumbler locks slid into place cutting of Tomura's screams.

* * *

Toga was roused from her sleep by the tapping of a guard on her cell door. Well she wasn't really sleeping she had only been pretending on the off chance that someone might be foolish enough to enter her cell. "Wake up Toga you're being taken to interrogation." Said the guard as Toga rolled off the cot that served as her bed and walked to the door. "Stick your hands through the hole." The guard instructed as Toga did as she was told feeling the cold metal of handcuffs on her wrists. Once that was done the guard opened the door and then placed the mask on her face. She grits her teeth at this, but allowed it to happen.

After making sure the mask was secure the guard led her to the interrogation room where she was sat down and handcuffed to the table. On the other side of the one way mirror Izuku stood with the Pussy Cats, Endeavor, Tsukauchi, and Gran Torino. This would be Izuku's first time meeting the elderly hero. "So you were Toshi's pick." Gran Torino said looking at the boy who nodded.

"Uh yes sir it's nice to meet you Gran Torino." Izuku said shaking his hand before looking in the room at Toga who seemed completely at ease in the interrogation room.

"Are you sure about this Izuku?" Mandalay asked before hearing Endeavor scoff.

"Whether he is or isn't doesn't matter he's the only person she'll speak too, so he has to make the most of this." Mandalay glared at the flame hero, but before she could speak Izuku responded.

"Endeavor's right I have to do this." He said before heading to the interrogation room.

Toga heard the handle to the interrogation room turn and saw the door open. She was expecting another cop or detective to interview her, but to her surprise and utter delight Izuku walked into the room. Her eyes brightened as she smiled behind her mask. Her body was practically vibrating as Izuku sat in front of her. "Izuku you came!" She said excitedly as Izuku looked her in the eye. He seemed nervous and that made him even cuter to her like a scared rabbit.

"You did say you'd only talk to me Toga." Izuku told her as she leaned forward and nodded her head.

"Still I didn't think you'd actually come that's so sweet of you." She said as Izuku coughed rubbing his head.

"Well I'm here and I have some questions for you." Izuku said trying his best to be assertive and commanding it was so cute of him.

"I've got questions for you too, like why weren't you with flame face?" She asked knocking Izuku off course as he tried to figure out who she meant by that.

"I'm not working with Endeavor anymore I've partnered with some other heroes." Izuku said as Toga grew frustrated at that.

"Who are you working with now?" She asked before Izuku shook his head. He'd gotten a grasp of the situation now.

"That's not fair Toga I answered your question now you have to answer mine. That's the only way this is going to work." Toga frowned but shook her head.

"Ok Izuku, but you have to call me Himiko, or else I won't answer your questions." She said as Izuku stood up and moved to Toga's side of the table, and to the shock of everyone undid Toga's mask.

"What is he doing? That girl is dangerous!" Mandalay and Pixiebob said as Tsukauchi rubbed his chin.

"This is good he's established a bond of trust with Toga now this might actually work." He said looking in at the two teenagers.

"Well now that we've both agreed to this I guess some ground rules are in order. First off you don't have to answer any questions you don't want to. I can't force you to answer my questions, but that goes the same for me. Every question you don't answer I don't have to answer any questions you ask is that fair?" Izuku asked as Toga worked her jaw and smiled.

"I guess that's fair." She said with a shrug as Izuku leaned forward.

"Why did you attack Endeavor?" Izuku asked as Toga leaned back.

"I didn't attack him he attacked me and Dabi." She said before smiling.

"Now who are you working with Izuku?" Himiko asked as Izuku answered truthfully.

"I'm working with the Pussy Cats now I've been with them a few days." He said as Toga frowned her golden eyes looking towards the one way mirror.

"You mean those old ladies still pretending they're young heroes. What are you doing with them?" She asked as behind the mirror Tiger was holding Pixiebob back from the door.

"You heard what she said Yawara I won't let that go unpunished." Tiger simply shook his head.

"This is not the time for this Ryuko." Tiger simply said as they continued to watch the interrogation.

Izuku decided to ignore Toga's insult he couldn't let her distract him. This was important this could be the key they'd need to bring down the entire league of villains once and for all. "Toga where is the League of Villains?" Izuku asked as Toga's eyes went from the mirror back to him before her lips formed a pout.

"You know I can't tell you that, besides even if I told you it's not like they'd still be there. Kurogiri moves us around pretty regularly." She said as Izuku quirked and eyebrow. What she said wasn't surprising, but it was surprising that Tomura was such a forward thinker from the experience Izuku had with the man he seemed like an impatient man child more concerned with his immediate needs than any long term plans. This either meant that Tomura was a very skilled actor or he's maturing. Izuku didn't know which scared him more.

"My turn! Izuku do you have a girlfriend?" Time seemed to stop for Izuku as those words rang out.

"N-no." He stuttered out which technically wasn't a lie. He didn't have _a _girlfriend at this point he was up to seven. Toga narrowed her eyes at this. She couldn't be sure if Izuku was lying or just nervous she'd have to ask some follow up questions to get to the truth. Glad that that was over Izuku pressed on.

"What is Shigaraki planning?" Izuku asked as Toga bit her lip.

"I don't know what he's planning he doesn't tell us anything, but he wants us to work with this guy called Overhaul he's a Yak-." Suddenly Toga's form burst apart splattering the room with a viscous liquid. Izuku's eyes went wide at this as for a split second he assumed the worst that somehow, someway the League had detonated Toga's body, but after another few seconds of looking he realized this wasn't the case. There were no scraps of clothes or blood, just this mysterious fluid. The door to the interrogation room opened as Tsukauchi and the others rushed in.

"So she was a clone." Tsukauchi said as Izuku stood up wiping the mess from his face.

"A clone like Ectoplasm?" Izuku asked as Tsukauchi nodded.

"Not quite the same, but similar yes. When the training camp was attacked Eraserhead told us that he fought the same person twice and that after defeating them they dissolved into something like this, letting us know that one of the League Members has a cloning quirk. I should have suspected as much, but considering the only way to find the fake is to deal it damage it was too risky legally speaking." He said as he took a cotton swab and took a sample of the mess on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't get very much out of her." Izuku said before Endeavor spoke.

"Something is better than nothing." He said as Izuku smiled.

"Aww you can be nice when you want to be who'd have thought?" Ragdoll said as Endeavor clenched his fist.

"You're no longer needed here shouldn't you be helping some lost hikers?" Endeavor said as he walked away. Izuku chuckled a little as he watched Endeavor leave.

"Disregarding his gruffness Endeavor is right. You've done more than enough here thank you Jforce." Tsukauchi said with a bow as Izuku shook his head.

"Oh no I didn't really do anything at all I barely got anything from her." Izuku said shaking his head as he waved his hands.

"You're a lot like All Might. Even if you don't do everything you're still doing something and because of you we know that League of Villains move around, we also know that Shigaraki is working with someone called Overhaul which feeds into some information we learned a while ago. Something you have to understand Jforce. One person having a hundred percent of the solution is good but a hundred people with one percent of the answer works just as well." Tsukauchi said as Izuku smiled and bowed.

"It was a pleasure working with you Detective Tsukauchi I hope to do so more in the future." Izuku said as both smiled and shook hands.

"We better head out now Izuku if we want to beat traffic." Yawara said as Izuku nodded.

"Alright Tiger." Izuku said waving goodbye to Tsukauchi only for Gran Torino to step into his path.

"Say boy how long are you going to be staying with the cats?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku shrugged.

"I wasn't really sure I'm just kind of playing this by ear really." Izuku said as Gran Torino frowned and shook his head.

"Well not anymore. You can have fun with the kitties for another week, but after that you're coming to me. It's time somebody whipped you into shape." Gran Torino said as he began to walk away only to be stopped by Pixiebob.

"Who do you think you are Gramps? If Izuku wants to stay with us forever he's more than welcome to!" Pixiebob said her face going red at the thought of having Izuku by her side for the rest of her days. "What right do you have to order him to come to you, and besides are you even still able to do hero work you're not exactly a spring chik-yow!" As Pixiebob was ranting Gran Torino burst into the air above her before moving behind her and slapping her butt as he landed behind her.

"Does that answer your question young lady? Have some respect for you elders or I'll bend you over my knee and give you a lesson in manners!" Gran Torino said as Pixiebob put her hands over her butt and turned around to look at Gran Torino. "I want you on my doorstep by the end of next week boy not a second later." Gran Torino said before walking out. Izuku looked at the old man and though he'd been able to see what happened he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to block or avoid the attack himself. _Maybe he has a point. _Izuku thought.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Shouted Kurogiri shouted slamming Twice against the wall with his mist the stone cracking around the pinned villain. Kurogiri rarely lost his temper, but this, this was too much even for his near limitless patience.

"I-I thought it was a good idea. It let us get away easier." Twice said as he was dropped to the floor.

"You thought it would be a good idea to make a clone of Toga and have the police capture it?" Kurogiri asked as the real Toga and Dabi sat against a wall wearing various bandages.

"Yeah I mean if the cops thought they captured at least one of them they wouldn't be looking so hard for anyone else and I was right. They pretty much gave up after like ten minutes of searching." Twice said giving a thumbs up.

Kurogiri nodded the logic was sound, but what he found absurdly stupid was the aftermath. "What I want to know is why you decided to leave the clone in the hands of the cops for more than a day?" At this Twice rubbed his hands together.

"Well I thought it would be a good thing to leave her there for a day or so just to see what they'd do. I never thought the cops would take such good care of the clone. I thought that Endeavor or one of them would have destroyed it if not purposefully then by accident." Kurogiri raised a glowing eye before sighing. "She doesn't know anything I swear Kurogiri her memories will only go back to about a week ago nothing further and besides this is Toga-chan we're talking about there's no way she'd tell anyone about us." Twice said as Kurogiri nodded. Toga was a wild card, but she was loyal.

"Very well Twice as long as you destroyed the clone there should be no harm, but just in case I will be relocating us. Pack anything that you value and be ready to leave in ten minutes." Kurogiri said as Twice got up and walked to get his things. He was sweating under his mask. He'd hated to lie to Kurogiri like that, but he'd had to leave that clone Toga in the police's hand for as long as he could in the hopes that maybe just maybe that Toga would let something slip about Overhaul. This was his way of doing what he wanted and taking responsibility for leading Overhaul to their base to and letting him kill Magne.

* * *

Izuku went back to the Pussy Cats' lodge after another day of intense rescue missions he was ready to lay down for the night. The Pussy Cats and he had left he precinct and after a bit of pleading he'd managed to get Yawara to let him visit Shoto at the hospital. The two had exchanged pleasantries and Izuku had wished him a quick recovery before he had to leave again.

He yawned as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it at the foot of the bed before climbing under his covers. He couldn't help, but think about the name Toga had given him; Overhaul. "What was she about to say?" He asked as he began to drift off. His dreams were nonexistent until something started to manifest it was…All Might? A very young All Might it seemed. Izuku could see the resemblance but the boy before him leaned more towards All Might's true form rather than the Symbol of peace.

All Might was dressed in a middle school uniform that hung on him a little loosely. He was shorter than Izuku's current perspective and rather lanky. "Please I want to be the Symbol of Peace that puts an end to crime so that everyone can live happily!" He said placing his fist to his chest. Izuku heard himself scoff in a mature feminine voice.

"I-I guess I have no choice if you're going to keep bugging me about it Toshi." Izuku said as he crossed his arms under his bust.

Izuku opened his eyes looking at the dark ceiling of his room. "Was that a memory or a dream?" He asked before someone spoke back to him.

"Well whatever it was you were really happy about it." Ryuko said as she sat up in bed next to him his blanket clinging to her form as the light from the moon wreathed her head in a silvery halo as she smiled at him. "I think I could make you happier though." She said moving closer.

**A/N: First off my apologies for the late update everyone. I caught something sunday and that put me down hard. Yesterday was the first time I felt up to getting on the computer since Saturday. Also I took the liberty with toying with Twice's quirk. In the wiki it says that the clones he makes only have memories of the last time they interacted with Twice, I've changed this to give the clones a week's worth of the person they're cloned from memories. Last thing it seems Izuku's about to meet another vestige I hope you all like who I've picked.**


	42. Wet Cats Pt1

**A/N: To be honest it was a toss-up on whether I'd have anything happen between Izuku and the Pussy Cats, but here it is folks. First up Ryuko Pixiebob she just seemed the most likely to ambush Izuku for his cream.**

Izuku stared into Ryuko's sky blue eyes. He was at a loss for words right now. Of all the things to happen in his bed tonight this was the one of the least expected things on his list right up there with Shigaraki hiding under his bed. Ryuko smiled looking at the stupefied look on Izuku's face. "Wow I knew I had it going on, but this is really flattering Izuku." Ryuko said leaning forward her body centimeters from him. He could feel the heat from her as his mind slowly came back online.

"Ryuko what are you doing here?" Izuku asked looking from her eyes to her bare shoulders and then down to her breasts which were barely concealed by his sheet. "And why are you naked?" He asked only for Ryuko to pounce on him pinning him beneath her and confirming his suspicion that she was indeed naked as the day she was born even through his shorts Izuku could feel the heat of Ryuko's pussy, it was scalding. He swallowed slowly as he felt his member rise to the occasion. Pixibob's eyes widened as she took notice of Izuku's growing excitement.

"Well it's good to know you're interested." She said leaning forward and pressing her breasts against Izuku's bare chest as green eyes stared into blue. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now Izuku and something seems to always get in the way, but no more. I want a piece of you Izuku." She whispered drawing a perfectly manicured nail down his chest. Izuku swallowed as he felt Ryuko's hard nipples pressing into his flesh.

"But I-I'm so much younger than you Ryuko what would you want with me?" He asked as Ryuko smiled stroking his face.

"You're so modest Izuku you have a lot to offer a girl, but only a woman could truly appreciate you." She said nibbling his ear as Izuku blushed. "I know this seems a little out of the blue, but it's really true that I like you Izuku. You make me feel things that nobody else does." She whispered blowing cool air against Izuku's moistened ear.

"Don't be shy you can come at me as hard as you want. In fact I'd prefer it that way." She said grinding herself against Izuku's rigid cock. "I know you want to and I want you to too." She said moving from his thoroughly nibbled ear to Izuku's cheek placing a light kiss on each of his freckles before repeating the process on the other side and ending things with a deep kiss to Izuku's mouth. Ryuko was experienced and it showed in the ways her tongue moved around his mouth. He was dumbfounded at the skill her tongue displayed to the point it felt like she had more than one. The two broke apart for breath a thin strand of saliva connecting them as the moonlight painted it silver before it snapped.

Izuku was panting as he stared up at Ryuko and she stared down at him before Izuku's hands landed on her hips. Ryuko gasped slightly before she was pinned on her back with Izuku laying atop her before slowly sliding into her molten depths. Ryuko arched her back as she drew more and more of Izuku inside her moist cunt whining as inch after inch probed deeper into her. "So, so much!" She gasped as Izuku captured one of her nipples in his mouth nibbling the nub as his hands gripped her bracing her against the pounding she was about to receive. "D-don't hold back give it to me!" She shouted as Izuku began to withdraw from her before diving back in slamming his pelvis into Pixiebob with meaty claps.

Pixiebob lay back as Izuku pounded her like a drum her breasts jumping with each impact. She took notice of Izuku's increasing speed and smiled licking her lips as she locked her legs around his waist. "That's it come on dump it all in me it's a safe day." She whispered as Izuku's eyes bucked open locking onto the raw desire Ryuko held in her blue eyes. It drove him over the edge as he slammed his cock into her a final time spilling his seed into her depths. He panted heavily as his entire body seized forcing out thick gouts of his cum into her depths.

Ryuko shuddered as she felt liquid heat pour into her deepest depths and whined with pleasure as she felt her orgasm wrack her as well spilling her juices onto Izuku's sheets. She'd marked this bed as her territory, now whenever Izuku slept he'd smell her and crave her touch.

Izuku withdrew from Ryuko's pussy his dick flopping free of her hole, but with expert skill Ryuko captured Izuku's shaft in her hand and began slowly stroking it as Izuku bit his lip and gave out a moan. "R-Ryuko I'm still s-sensitive." He gasped as lights popped in front of his eyes. Ryuko gave a laugh as she moved to the tip of his cock and gave it a slow lick tasting herself and Izuku's cum.

"Oh come on you can't be done just yet. I'm sure a young boy like you has so much more to give." She said pressing the tip of Izuku's cock against her tongue before slowly swallowing more and more of the boy's shaft. Izuku shuddered as he felt his shaft harden inside Ryuko's mouth that popped it out with a smile. "See I knew you had more in you." She whispered swallowing Izuku whole once more and began bobbing on his cock sucking it deep into her throat as her tongue played along his length.

Izuku placed both hands on Ryuko's head knotting his fingers in her smooth blonde hair as he began pumping his hips against Ryuko's talented mouth. Ryuko smiled around the beast in her mouth as Izuku used her for his own pleasure. Forcing her to swallow more and more of his cock until his pubic hairs tickled her nose. Izuku pulled free of her mouth the moonlight painting the saliva on his cock silver as he looked down at Ryuko who was a panting mess her hair mussed and covering one eye.

Izuku smiled as he positioned Ryuko on her hands and knees in front of him her bouncy ass right in front of his cock which began to disappear once more into her cunt. "Oooh!" Ryuko moaned as Izuku grabbed hold of both her arms and pulled her back hilting himself inside her. "Oh so rough!" She moaned as Izuku battered her pussy for the second time that night using her arms for more leverage to bury his dick deep inside her and once more paint her insides white. Ryuko buried her face in the pillow to keep from screaming out and waking everyone as Izuku drowned her womb in his cum.

The boy fell forward onto her back panting in her ear as he let her arms go. Ryuko turned to the side facing Izuku as his eyes remained closed. He was the picture of a spent man and Ryuko was sure she looked the same. He'd really put her through the ringer. Izuku slowly moved to the side pulling himself free of Ryuko's pussy allowing their mixture to pour over her legs and the bed. She shuddered as she turned to Izuku and pulled him against her bosom running her hands through his fluffy green hair. "What a good boy." She whispered kissing his forehead.

* * *

Mandalay walked out of her room and stretched her back popping a couple times as she shook her head. She hadn't slept well indicated by the fact she was up well before sunrise. Mandalay was dressed in a burnt orange robe with paw prints randomly placed on the fabric and slippers. She made her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. There was no use trying to go back to sleep that wasn't the problem. It's what happened once she fell asleep that kept her from sleeping well. Dreams of green haired men ravaging her like wild beasts her mouth went dry at just the thought.

"What is wrong with you Shino?" She asked herself as she started the coffee machine and grabbed her mug while she waited on the machine to do its work. Shino nursed the empty mug in the darkened kitchen as she went through the problem at hand. "It's just another week you have to keep it together until he's gone. You shouldn't even be having this issue. He's a child Shino someone's baby and you're thinking about….ugh!" She groaned placing her head on the table as she listened to the hiss and bubble of the coffee machine.

"Are you really that starved for attention?" She asked as Izuku's face came to mind. That smile of his and his fiery determination and the way he looked with Kota. It was all teeth achingly sweet. A nearby floorboard creaked and Shino's head shot up locking eyes with Izuku. The boy was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and appeared to have been halfway through sneaking past her except for one traitorous wood plank. Neither spoke Mandalay fearing what might come out of her mouth in such an unexpected situation and Izuku for fear of what Shino might have seen, or heard.

The coffee machine beeped as if despising the quiet and breaking the silence. "M-morning Shino." Izuku said with a nervous smile as Mandalay returned the anxious grin.

"Good morning to you too Izuku. Umm where are you heading so early?" She asked standing up and walking over to the coffee machine to pour herself a steaming hot mug.

"Uhh just going for a walk in the forest I hear this is the best time to see any wildlife." He lied as Mandalay turned around clutching the mug to her chest.

"Oh that's…nice are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer the sun is about to rise we could watch it together." She said and immediately bit her tongue. _Geez Shino why not just ask if he wants a kiss good morning while you're at it._ She thought to herself as Izuku smiled and rubbed his neck.

"That sounds nice, but I'll have to pass maybe tomorrow." He said kneeling down to put his shoes on and went to the door and opened it allowing the cool morning air in. Shino shivered a little as it wafted across her bare ankles before Izuku shut it and was gone. Shino collapsed into her chair as if boneless. "Oh sure fall off a mountain cliff and face down a flood no problem a teenage boy says good morning and you're about to have a heart attack. Get a grip Shino." Mandalay said and sipped at her coffee only to yelp at the burn on her tongue.

* * *

Izuku released a deep breath as he walked into the woods. "Oh man I thought she could smell what I did." He said with a groan as the night before rolled through his mind. "I'm in way over my head." He moaned as he walked into the darkened tree line. "I don't know what to do. Just when I think everything is going well a new bump comes in the road." He said wishing for All Might's guidance. "Yeah right like I could tell All Might about this. He'd be so disappointed in me! Besides this is something I need to work out on my own." He said as he reached a large lake just as the sun began to crest the tree line.

Izuku sat down with his back to a tree as he watched the shades of purple and red proceed across the sky as the sun rose higher and higher. "It's not just the whole girl thing it's everything. There's a new vestige coming and who knows what they can do. I hope it's not someone as powerful as Meliodas I still don't have all that great control with his power." Izuku said as he held up a hand and watched as black energy began to drip off his fingers before he dispelled the power. "I just need to think about this." He said looking at the sun's reflection on the water and nodded.

Izuku stood up and kicked off his shoes, socks, and shirt before walking up to the water's surface before diving in and coming back up to float on its surface. "Just relax and let go. The answers will come, they always do." He said as he closed his eyes and just floated. Slowly everything began to grow dark and then a light blue drop fell into the darkness causing it to ripple. Another drop followed and another after that. The drops fell faster until a trickle began then a steady stream before that stream grew into a downpour as a waterfall of light blue water poured over him. Izuku sat up and came face to face with a woman. She had pink eyes and silver hair kept in twin tails. She was of slender build and had a pair of purple pink cross earrings. She had on a sleeveless, backless short purple dress and a silver blazer with a symbol on the front. It was a circle comprising a stylized rightward facing ocean wave with three spiral crests breaking over three wavy diagonal lines.

_"We meet at last number nine."_ The woman said as Izuku looked at her. _"Well say something!"_ She shouted making Izuku jump to his feet.

"Yes it's me Izuku Midoriya ninth successor!" He shouted as the woman stood up straighter.

_"That's better you should address me with the respect I deserve."_ She said with a haughty attitude.

"But who are you?" Izuku asked as the woman brought her nose down to look at him.

_"Who am I? Toshi didn't tell you about me?"_ She asked as Izuku shook his head from side to side. _"That idiot!"_ She shouted stomping her foot causing a splash in the light blue water they were standing on. _"I am his master the one who gave him One for All and trained him to become that symbol of peace. I am the seventh holder of One for All Noelle Silva the Sea Goddess!"_ She shouted with all the weight her title should command.

Izuku looked at her a little confused he couldn't imagine All Might not mentioning a woman like her. She seemed so unforgettable. Izuku also noticed the sad tone in the woman's voice and the way she kept blinking as if fighting off tears. "Are you alright?" He asked as Noelle turned to him wiping the tears from her face.

_"Of course I am, this is no time to be worrying about people who are no longer with us. All Might trained you to the best of his abilities, but he was never the teaching type."_ She said shaking her head. _"I'm here to help you in his stead. You're body has matured and grown enough that you can now wield my quirk which was Hydrokinesis. I had the ability to manipulate water as I saw fit."_ Izuku's eyes widened at this.

"That is a powerful quirk." He said thinking about the properties of such a power. Water was everywhere even if you couldn't see it. Noelle nodded.

_"You get it, Toshi wasn't nearly as flexible with his thinking. I know that you will push my quirk farther than even I could."_ She said crossing her arms. _"I know you are going through a lot, but this is only the beginning you'll be asked to carry many burdens, but I want you to remember something going forward. Nobody can live up to All Might's standards not even All Might. Don't get yourself killed trying to be everything for everyone. That was Toshi's undoing."_ Noelle said as she patted Izuku on the head and he felt an influx of power into him as his body took on the light blue color of Noelle.

* * *

"Izuku, Izuku where are you?!" Kota shouted as he walked around the woods. Aunt Shino had said Izuku left earlier that morning, but hadn't come back in hours. "I wonder where he wen-!" Suddenly a geyser of water shot into the air from the lake and standing atop the column of water was Izuku before the tower of water fell back to the surface of the lake depositing a coughing Izuku near the shore. "Izuku what happened?!" Kota shouted trying to haul the older boy to shore.

Izuku coughed as he looked at Kota. "Kota? Oh uh I kind of went for a swim and lost track of time." Izuku said unconvincingly as Kota looked at him.

"Did you cause that explosion of water?" Kota asked as Izuku looked down at the water's surface and concentrated watching as the water formed a wave and slammed into the opposite shore.

"I guess I did." Izuku said as Kota looked from the older boy to the receding water.

"That's awesome you have a water quirk too, you can teach me a lot more now!" Kota shouted excitedly as Izuku shook his head to get rid of some of the excess water in his hair.

"Actually Kota I think you'll be teaching me." Izuku said as he stood up and got dressed. "Come on Kota we should head back." He said as Kota oblivious to Izuku's previous comment nodded happily.

* * *

At the dining table a storm was brewing the four Pussycats were on each side of the table with Shino at the head of the table and Ryuko at the foot. The two women were glaring at one another as Yawara sipped at his coffee blatantly ignoring the growing tension as Tomoko's eyes moved back and forth between the women like the shifting eyes of a cat clock. "So did something happen this morning?" Tomoko asked as Shino looked to her before looking at Ryuko.

"Yeah Ryuko did anything happen?" She asked as Ryuko smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if something were to have happened it wouldn't concern anyone but the people involved." Ryuko said nonchalantly as Shino grit her teeth.

"I disagree considering if something like what I think happened were to happen there would be some serious consequences within the team." Shino said as Ryuko shrugged.

"Nothing happened so there are no consequences to worry about." A vein throbbed in Shino's temple and as she opened her mouth to speak the front door opened admitting Izuku and Kota.

"So it's not like you're controlling the water it's more like you're using the energy in your body to move the water?" Kota asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yep, so I don't have more than one quirk it's just a new way of using my quirk." He said as the two boys rounded the corner and though Kota seemed completely oblivious to the atmosphere Izuku was not and noticed that something was off with the pussycats. "H-hey guys." He said waving his hand at the gathered adults as Ryuko stood up and turned to Izuku.

"Good morning Izuku." Ryuko said sauntering over to him only to have the back of her shirt tugged by Mandalay and pulled her back into her seat.

"We're not done talking Ryuko." Shino said as she turned to Izuku with a myriad of emotions on her face fear, pain, anger and sadness.

"What is your problem Shino if you just said what was up with you then this wouldn't be a problem. It's only because you keep fighting what's going on with you that this is got you all twisted up inside." Ryuko said as she stood up. Shino turned from the boy to Ryuko.

"I have self-control unlike some of us!" Shino shouted. Izuku didn't want to see the two fighting and thought he might have an idea of what was going on.

"H-hey gu-." Izuku suddenly had a hand thrust over his mouth as he turned to look into the golden eyes of Tomoko who shook her head and nodded her head down the hall. Taking the hint Izuku followed after Tomoko to her room which was not what he expected of a thirty something woman. Her room was adorned with all kinds of oddities. The table in her room was held a trio of lava lamps while foreign posters decorated the walls of her room. He cocked his head at this.

"Yeah I'm a collector of weird things." She said as she sat on her bed which had a striped green and yellow bedspread and several stuffed cats. Tomoko was dressed in a large smiley face shirt and shorts her feet were bare and Izuku noticed her toenails were painted alternating colors of green and yellow. "I thought you should get out of sight while those two deal with their issues." She said lounging on her side. Izuku sighed as he sat on the floor near Tomoko's bed.

"I'm the reason they're fighting. I did something I shouldn't have done." Izuku said before he was poked in the head by Tomoko's toe.

"You had sex with Ryuko." She said bluntly causing Izuku's face to turn a bright red as he stared at the heroine.


	43. Wet Cats Pt2

**A/N: So Izuku did the did with Pixiebob and Mandalay does not seem to be happy with this turn of events. Could it be jealousy or something more?  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: Yes indeed it was the premise for this entire idea, though who I'd pick in the end was always a toss-up. I wanted All Might's teacher to remain female and originally I planned to have Kiriha Obina from Tsugumomo be the seventh successor, but after a talk with my friend I changed it to Noelle.  
NotYetAnAuthor: As you wish sir. Izuku's quirks consist of the augmentation quirk he gets from One for all so super strength and the like. Next up is Luffy's Quirk Rubber that has been augmented by OfA to be more durable like tire rubber giving him the aspect of Luffy's haki as well as his rubber. After that is Naruto's quirk Rasengan, but I made it that Naruto in this world had a mutation to go along with his quirk like Tokoyami's birdhead. Naruto had fox ears and nine tails which is represented in Izuku's Kyuubi Cowl. Then there's Meliodas' power over darkness being able to produce and manipulate darkness shaping it into blades, wings, claws and the like. Finally there is Noelle's quirk Hydrokinesis think of any water bender from Avatar and you've got the idea.  
Last Admiral: Mandalay will have her turn whether it's before Ragdoll or after I'm not sure as for Nejire…maybe.**

_After Izuku left.  
_Mandalay sat at the dining table nursing her cup of coffee as she thought about Izuku and what she should really be doing with these feelings she had. "It wouldn't be right of me to try to make a move on him I mean I'm older and well I don't want to make things awkward between us. Izuku is a good kid and Kota likes him so maybe there's something there, but I have no idea how Izuku feels about me." She said with a groan as she chased this problem round and round until the sun came up.

"That's it I'm going to tell him." She said with conviction as she stood up and walked to the coffee machine to pour herself another cup as she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. She heard a yawn and knew it was Ryuko. "Morning Ryuko care for a cup of coffee?" Mandalay asked as a groggy Ryuko responded.

"Yes please." She said with another yawn and sat at the table being shortly joined by Mandalay with two cups of coffee.

"Still half asleep did you not sleep well?" Mandalay asked as Ryuko gave a smirk.

"Oh yeah my night was "rough" to say the least." She said smiling into her coffee. Shino arched an eyebrow at that wondering why if Ryuko's night was as rough as she said then why did she seem so happy about it? As Shino scrutinized Ryuko she caught a strange smell coming from the woman. Shino sniffed the air a couple times knowing she recognized the scent from somewhere only for a memory to pop into her head. It was shortly after Kota's parents started dating and Mandalay had dropped in on the two as a sort of surprise and when she met the two of them they reeked of sex. Mandalay's eyes widened as she turned to Ryuko and saw the joy that could only be attributed to the afterglow of sex.

"You didn't." Shino said as Ryuko's blue eyes looked from her cup into Shino's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuko said with a barely concealed hint of superiority.

"You did!" Shino shouted as she slammed her hands on the table glaring at Ryuko. "I can't believe you! Do you know what you've done did you even think about what this might do to Izuku, or are you only capable of thinking with your cunt?" Shino asked angrily as Ryuko ignored her outrage.

"Like I said I have no idea what you're talking about, but if I did it's not like I took advantage of anyone. We both really enjoyed whatever you think happened and I'm sure we'd both be willing to do so again." Ryuko explained in a roundabout way.

"So is that what this boils down to a booty call. Is that all he is to you a convenient way to get off with no regard that he is a young boy and you are simply using him as some sex toy?" Mandalay asked as more footsteps entered the kitchen. Tiger was dressed in striped pajama tops and bottoms along with a pair of house shoes. Tomoko who was walking behind Tiger was dressed in a large shirt with shorts underneath and barefoot.

"What is going on here?" Yawara asked as Shino looked to him.

"Ryuko…did something inappropriate." She said as Tiger sighed heavily.

"Alright I'm not going to ask any more questions regarding this, but I hope you take responsibility for your actions Ryuko." Yawara said as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee while Tomoko went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice and popped two slices of bread in the toaster.

* * *

"And that's pretty much how it went all morning until you got back. Shino trying to force Ryuko to admit what she did and Ryuko skirting the accusations while still basically bragging. So that's how our morning went, and from the look of Ryuko it seems your night went pretty well." She said with a grin at Izuku's blushing face.

"So that's how you knew about Ryuko and I?" He asked as Tomoko shook her head.

"No I saw her sneak out of her room and she wasn't heading to the kitchen for slice of cheat cake, so I figured she was cumming for you." Tomoko said with a wink as Izuku got her double entendre.

"I messed up. Because of me Ryuko and Shino are fighting." Izuku said before finding his vision obscured by a pair of yellow eyes as Ragdoll leaned her head over his her light green hair pooling in Izuku's lap.

"That's not true. I mean yeah you did mess Ryuko up from what she was saying, but what's going on between them is between them, well it's mostly Shino she's j-. You know what I'll let you figure out what's up with Shino." She said deciding to see how Izuku handled this. Izuku sighed as he stood up before slapping his cheeks.

"You're right I caused this so I should figure this out for myself. Thanks Tomoko." He said coming up behind the older woman and giving her a hug that caught her off guard causing her to give off a cute squeak before Izuku let go and headed out the door and was gone. Tomoko looked at the door and bit her lip.

"No problem." She said sitting down on her bed again.

* * *

Izuku walked out of Tomoko's room with a fresh mindset. He would tackle this head on. As he walked down the hall he crossed paths with Yawara who stopped Izuku. "We're not going on patrol today I think it's best if we let things settle down around here before we go back to work. Bad teamwork doesn't help any of us or save lives." He said which hit Izuku in the gut.

"I'm sorry." Was his kneejerk response before feeling Yawara clap a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good to hear, but this wasn't your fault. This was bound to happen eventually." Yawara said as he started to head to his room.

"Um Yawara would it be alright if you and I train a bit? I got a new idea on how to use my quirk and was hoping you and I could work on it. I think it would help clear my head too." Izuku said wanting to go into this talk with Ryuko with a clear and laser focus, which he couldn't do with the power of Noelle sitting on his mind. Yawara cupped his chin before shrugging.

"Sure kid let me get dressed. I was planning on getting in some exercise today anyway." He said heading to his room as Izuku smiled and went to the door passing the empty kitchen. Taking the opportunity Izuku grabbed a banana and an apple before heading out. It was a small breakfast, but it wasn't good to spar on a full stomach. Izuku walked back outside as he began to stretch in preparation for the sparring match. As he did so he went back to the conversation he had with Noelle All Might's teacher.

_Why didn't All Might tell me about her? Did he not think it was relevant to my training? _Izuku asked himself. Speaking of which aside from the history and basics All Might hadn't known all that much about One for All either. As Izuku stretched and worked at this problem mentally he went through what he knew about the previous users and who they were as heroes and people.

_Meliodas the second user he was All for One's son. The son of a villain and he became a hero and the closest user to beating All for One before All Might. Then there's Naruto he wasn't as strong as Meliodas, but he was a true hero someone who could inspire others. Luffy didn't seem like a hero more like someone who just didn't like what All for One was doing and tried to stop him. All Might's master she was…strong in the sense that she was unflinching in her pursuits. I can see some of her in All Might, but what does that make me? _Izuku asked himself as he stood up straight.

All Might chose him because he saw himself in Izuku, but was that all? Was that all Izuku was a mirror of All Might? He sighed as he scratched his head. "I don't know, Noelle says I shouldn't try to be like All Might, but what does that mean?" He asked before hearing footsteps.

"It means just be yourself and the rest will come." Yawara said as he stepped out in a t-shirt jeans and boots. "Stop thinking so much kid you'll give yourself a headache. Finding out who you are isn't something you can think into being. It takes actions. Every step you take is another step to who you'll be. It's a gradual and slow process, but before you are even aware of it you're already there. Now show me this new idea you have for your quirk." Yawara said as he and Izuku walked off towards the lake.

* * *

From an upper window Shino sat on her bed head on her knees and watched Izuku from the moment he stepped outside. She was so embarrassed as she watched the boy do his stretches and seemingly talk to himself. He seemed distressed no doubt worried about her and blaming himself for the fight between her and Ryuko. "I'm such and idiot. I can't believe I-I lost it like that. Izuku must be so confused." She groaned flopping back on her bed as a knock sounded on her door. She turned to face it as it slowly opened admitting a surprisingly shy Kota.

"Kota what's wrong?" She asked as Kota looked down at his feet and clenched his fist. She could see he was trying to psyche himself up for something.

"Aunt Shino are you mad at Izuku?" Kota asked his eyes full of confusion and fear. Shino sat up immediately as she rushed to Kota.

"No Kota, no I'm not at mad at Izuku." She said chastising herself again. Not only had she most likely given Izuku reason to avoid her she'd upset Kota as well.

"But you were arguing with Ryuko about something and then you kept Ryuko from talking to Izuku. Are you sure you're not mad at him?" Kota asked as Shino shook her head.

"Kota I promise I'm not mad at Izuku. I'm having a disagreement with Ryuko about Izuku." Shino said hoping that would satisfy Kota who looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Kota asked and Shino walked back to her bed thinking about how to explain this to Kota.

"Well you see Ryuko played a game with Izuku that I don't think he understood the rules of completely, and now Ryuko wants to keep playing that game, but I don't think they should because Izuku doesn't know all of the rules." Shino said mentally patting herself on the back for the analogy.

"That's not fair." Kota said before smiling. "You should teach him the rules Aunt Shino!" Kota said in the brilliant innocence only a child could possess. Shino nearly choked on her tongue as an image of her lying down on the bed and showing Izuku exactly how to "play".

"No I couldn't!" She shouted startling Kota who looked at her strangely.

"Well how else is Izuku going to learn?" Kota asked as Shino looked at that question. Right now Izuku was in over his head if Shino could teach him about these things she wouldn't have to worry about the boy as much. Shino smiled as the worry was lifted from her shoulders.

"Kota thank you for helping me understand." She said hugging him tightly. Confused, but happy Kota blushed.

"Sure whatever Aunt Shino."

* * *

Yawara stood still as a ball of water shot towards him only to then veer off course. He had been expecting a sparring match, but had settled on being target practice thinking he would get a chance to work on his mobility, but Yawara had been standing in the same spot for the last half hour as Izuku tried in vain to hit him with shots of water.

Izuku stood next to the lake covered in sweat as he slowly lifted another malformed ball of water and hurled it at Yawara, but like others before hitting Yawara it reversed course and slammed into Izuku drenching him in water. Izuku sighed as Yawara walked up to him. "Look kid I'm just gonna come out and say it that this new power you've thought of could be useful, but I'm not the best one to teach you how to use it. Honestly Ryuko would be the best person to teach you how to use this. It's pretty similar to what she can do already moving earth moving water same thing see."

Izuku nodded, but he wasn't sure about seeing Ryuko just yet. Yawara could read him like a book. Izuku was worried about seeing Ryuko and the older man sighed. "You can't run from this Izuku, you're going to have to face her eventually the sooner the better I say." Izuku nodded he was planning on seeing Pixiebob today anyway and Yawara was right he needed to do this.

"Thanks Yawara I can see why you're the leader of the Pussycats you always know what to do." Yawara shook his head.

"Don't put me on no pedestal Izuku I'm human too after all." Yawara said slugging Izuku in the arm as the younger boy smirked.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said before heading back to the lodge. He was a complete novice with his new power. He couldn't hit the broadside of a building if he tried. This was completely different than any of his other powers. It was like trying to move a part of his body from across the room. He'd need to approach this one differently than the others, but if he could get control of this new power it would be great at capturing people or surprising them from unexpected angles and vantages. Then there was the defense it boasted as well. If he could get the hang of this technique he could be a bastion of water defense.

As Izuku thought about his future capabilities he entered the lodge and looked around. Now that he was only a few steps away he should think of what to say to Ryuko about…last night. It wasn't that he didn't like Ryuko she was amazing and well gorgeous. He couldn't lie and say that last night wasn't a very good night for him, but what did that mean going forward? He sighed and began walking towards Ryuko's room. Yawara was right he couldn't just stand still and think about this. In times like these the only course was action.

Taking a deep breath and holding his head high he walked towards Ryuko's room, but just suddenly a door opened and out came Shino who slammed into the green haired boy falling back before Izuku caught her keeping her from falling onto the ground. The two looked at one another for a moment both their minds going blank as they stared at one another.

Izuku was the first to react as he pulled Shino back onto her balance and tried to let go of her hand. "Sorry." He said kind of kicking himself. He'd been thinking of himself all this time. What to do about his power and how to talk to Ryuko about what they'd did, but he'd completely forgotten about Mandalay and how he'd hurt her. Before letting go Izuku clasped back onto Mandalay's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Shino I-!"

"Izuku we-!" The two tried to talk at the same time but stopped once hearing the other one speak. There was a pause as both gave an awkward laugh.

"You first Shino." Izuku said as Shino nodded with a shy smile and took a deep breath.

"Izuku I just wanted to apologize for what you saw this morning. I was being immature about some things that I didn't agree with Ryuko about, but I wasn't mad at you. I was worried is all. I know how pushy Ryuko can be to get what she wants and I didn't want you to get in over your head. Do you think we could talk for a moment?" Shino asked as Izuku looked at her.

"Sure I wanted to talk to you too Shino." Izuku said as he followed her into her room. Where Tomoko's room had been an array of odd collectibles. Shino's was quite orderly with pictures of her family around. He noticed a few of Kota with his parents. Shino and her family presumably. He even saw a couple pictures of the Pussycats accepting various awards. "I remember this. There was a massive cave in and you guys went a full two days with no sleep to get everyone out." Izuku said as Mandalay smirked.

"You really know your stuff don't you?" She asked as Izuku looked at her.

"I don't know all that much. I do know that you know that Ryuko and I had…sex." He said admitting it with some hesitation, but he didn't look away from Shino's gaze. "I was surprised to see her in my room, but it was both our faults. I wanted it as much as she did. I'm just sorry it hurt the team."

Shino cocked her head as she listened to Izuku. "So you have interest in…that with…older women?" She asked as Izuku looked at her confused.

"Well I mean yeah. You're all very pretty so I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye and said I have no interest in any of you. I'm just surprised Ryuko had any interest in me. I mean I'm like a kid to you all of you, so I was flattered that Ryuko was there for that." He said rubbing the back of his head as Shino stood up.

"So if Tomoko or…I expressed interest in you like that you'd be receptive?" She asked pushing her index fingers together as Izuku looked at her.

"Yes I would." He said with no falter in his voice. Shino smiled happily before swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"Izuku would you may be like to….?" Shino drifted off as she slowly undid the sash around her robe letting it fall open slightly. Izuku could see the valley between her breasts that led to her indigo panties. Izuku stared at her body before his eyes went to hers. "I was worried about you being just a toy to Ryuko, but I can see that, that's not the case. Still you need to learn how it is to be with a woman. You may be a hero, but you're still young and there's some things you need to learn and I-I will teach you."

* * *

Outside the door Tomoko held her ear to it and gave a pout. "I thought I had more time." She whined as Ryuko peeked around the corner and shrugged.

"Oh I so knew she was going to pounce on him today." Ryuko said with a cheshire smile. "Because if she didn't I would've made it happen." She said thinking about all the happy "accidents" she could arrange. "But this is probably better maybe she can trade the stick she had in her butt all morning for something far more pleasurable, though I can't speak from experience…yet." Ryuko said with a grin as her imagination ran wild.

Tomoko frowned. "You've already had your turn it's mine next." She said as Ryuko shrugged.

"Sure thing Tomoko." Ryuko said as she walked down the hall. Tomoko looked at Ryuko's retreating figure and then at Shino's door.


	44. Wt Cats Pt 3

**A/N: Well it seems Izuku's taken this bull by the horns and decided to talk to Shino who is also prepared for this road. Where will things lead now?  
LuluViBritania: You could be right about that guess we'll find out when the girls find out.  
Exodus12345: That question will be answered in this chapter.**

Izuku looked at Shino as she took a deep breath. "I like you Izuku I've been trying to ignore it and convince myself that I should just ignore it and it'll go away, but after seeing you with Ryuko I couldn't tell myself that any longer. Still if we do this I want to let you know that this doesn't have to go further than this." Izuku looked at Shino with a confused expression.

"What do you mean further than this?" He asked as Shino took a deep breath and sat down.

"Izuku you're a young man and even though you're a fully licensed hero you're still young and you have so much life ahead of you. I don't want to hold you back with this. If you still want to be with me after this then that's fine, but I want you to experience your life unburdened. I'm sure there are girls your age that you're interested in and I don't want to keep any of those experiences from you. Understand?" Shino asked as Izuku nodded.

"I get it Shino, but I don't want to just do this and then not think about you again." He said as Shino gave a smile.

"That's kind of you Izuku, but you're young why don't you give it a few years and then see how you feel. I promise I'll always have a spot for you in my heart." She said making Izuku blush as he took a heavy swallow.

"Ok Shino." Izuku said as Shino smiled and held open her arms.

"Come here." She said as Izuku embraced Shino's naked form. The older woman gasped as the rough texture of Izuku's shirt teased her nipples. "Let's get you out of these." Shino said taking Izuku's shirt off and then moved to his pants undoing them and sliding them down almost being batted by Izuku's cock. "Oh my." She said sliding her hand down his length feeling the heat and texture of his member. Izuku shuddered at Shino's touch.

Out of all the girls who've handled his cock Shino was by far the most gentle and that somehow made it even more arousing. He gasped as Shino handled his sac her fingers dancing across his orbs like a guitarist playing a sensual melody. Shino smiled as she looked at Izuku's facial expressions. He was putty in her hand and just looked so damn cute. Her face lit up with heat as she moved lower to his cock her tongue flicking against his tip.

Shino could taste Izuku's musk from all his exercise this morning. It clouded her mind pushing all thoughts from her it. Shino bobbed back and forth on Izuku's shaft as the boy stood stupefied by her gentle yet passionate touch. "S-S-Shino!" Izuku groaned as his climax raced from his depths and into Shino's mouth. Of all the orgasms he'd had this was by far the most visceral. His mind went blank and it felt as if all his nerve endings had been struck by lightning as his cum gushed into Shino's mouth.

_There's so much!" _Shino thought to herself as she swallowed more and more of Izuku's cum before pulling off his cock not leaving a single drop of cum. Shino held her head back as she gave one two three big swallows. Izuku watched her throat bob with each batch of baby batter she swallowed. Shino released a breath showing her rosy pink mouth. "That was a lot Izuku I guess that's what it means to be young." She said as she looked down to see Izuku was still hard.

"Young and eager." She said as she pulled Izuku into her bed. He looked up as Shino's hands roved his body. I'm sure Ryuko wanted you to take charge and just fuck her brains out, but some women like to keep things at their pace and you need to be receptive to that understand? Sex isn't just about getting off as fast and as many times as possible sometimes you should take it slow and experience every little thing." Shino said before capturing one of Izuku's nipples in her mouth. The boy jumped thrusting his cock between Shino's thighs and feeling her slick heat against his shaft.

"Yeah I bet this never occurred to you did it, that a man's nipples might be as sensitive as a woman's." She whispered to him with a smile as she circled his nipple with her tongue. Shino smiled as she watched Izuku's blushing face as he panted. She had him right where she wanted as she gripped his cock stroking it up and down before moving atop him. "Now then I think you're ready." She said as she mounted Izuku. His green eyes traveled up to her chocolate brown ones before whining as Shino slid down his length.

"Sh-Shino wait!" He said grasping her hips to keep her from sliding all the way down. "I-I'm still sensitive." Izuku said as Shino smiled and licked her lips.

"I know." She said sliding all the way down to his root feeling his length plunge into her fully and moaning loudly. She knew it would be a lot to take in, but this was nearing her limit. Shino leaned forward her eyes filled with Izuku's face as she rode him. She took in all Izuku's cute little expressions and as she did so she couldn't help but want more. _I-I might get addicted to this. _She said as she moved to Izuku's neck biting at it as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Izuku felt as if he was at Shino's mercy every time he regained a sense of himself she did something that tore it away from him. There were times he hadn't felt in control most of the time with Mina, but now he completely under Shino's spell and there was nothing he could do about it, but let her feast upon him. He threw his arms over her back squeezing her against him as she gasped.

It seemed Izuku still had some resistance left. It was best he learn the consequences of being with an older woman. Shino flexed her folds around Izuku's tip that drew a strangled gasp from Izuku. "No girl your age knows that I bet." She whispered in his ear giving a husky laugh as she bit his earlobe as she pinched his nipple. Izuku was at Shino's mercy as her folds worked him over with the expertise that came with age and experience. Izuku gave a final thrust as he slammed his cock into her and shot his load into her cunt. Izuku drove the back of his head into her pillow as Shino arched her back releasing a throaty moan as she felt Izuku empty out into her wanting womb.

Shino let her head drop forward as she soaked in the afterglow of her experience with Izuku. She leaned forward her forehead against his. Izuku's eyes were halfway closed as he panted heavily. "Oh Izu-." There was a knock at her door. Shino's head snapped to the sound as Kota's voice came from the other side.

"Aunt Shino?" Kota called as Shino threw her cover over herself and Izuku tucking the boy out of sight as the door opened and Kota came in.

"W-wh-what is it Kota?" She asked as the young boy looked at his aunt with curiosity.

"Have you seen Izuku, Ryuko said you'd know where he is." Shino frowned at that as she could just see an image of Ryuko's Cheshire grin in her head.

"S-sorry Kota I-I haven't seen him maybe he went for a walk or something." Shino asked as Kota deflated some.

"I guess I'll go look for hi-." Kota stopped speaking as a grimace appeared on his face as he sniffed the air. "Aunt Shino your room smells really bad." He said pinching his nose as he waved a hand at the air. Shino couldn't help, but smirk. _Give it a few years Kota you'll be singing a different tune._ She thought as the young boy retreated from the weird smelling room and shut the door.

As the door shut Shino pulled away from Izuku allowing his softened member to fall free of her slit. "That was close." Shino said as she looked down to find Izuku unconscious. "Guess you have had a busy morning." She said ruffling his green hair and giving a yawn herself. "I suppose a nap couldn't hurt." She said as she burrowed under the covers soaking in Izuku's body heat as the boy breathed deeply next to her.

* * *

The wind blew through a cemetery as the tapping of a cane against concrete rang out in the empty place of rest. The cane was held by an older man known as Gran Torino, but without his yellow hero suit he was simply Sorahiko Torino. He made his way to a large grave decorated with flowers and memorabilia. Serving as a Tombstone was a statue of All Might. This was the grave of Toshinori Yagi. "I see they've been taking care of your headstone." Sorahiko said running his hand across the statue and came away with no dirt or dust. "Well you were the Symbol of Peace. I'm here to tell you about your student, though I'm sure you already know. He's doing well even got his license. He's a lot like you just impatient, but he has a good heart. He's palling around with the Pussycats right now, but after this he'll be coming to me." Sorahiko gave a dark chuckle. "I'm sure that terrifies you after the training you had."

Sorahiko remembered the young blonde boy he'd trained or more like beat to a pulp. "He might stand a better chance than you did. He seems to have a sharp mind, not so eager to use brute force like someone I know." He said tapping his cane against the statue of All Might before giving a sigh. "Anyway I figured I'd come here to see how you were holding up. I'm sure you get a lot of fans here to take pictures or pay their respects, but even in death I plan to keep you humble. You'll always be that thick headed blonde I beat into a man." He said running a hand across the surface before walking off. "Rest easy Toshi you've earned it."

Sorahiko began walking further into the cemetery to the older portion. It was common knowledge that many heroes were buried here. Some he knew like the grave of Crimson Riot which Sorahiko gave a wave to, but others he didn't. Still there was one grave of particular importance to him. Sorahiko came to an old grave. The name and dates were covered by moss and other growth. Sorahiko raised his foot and took a breath before shooting it from the bottom of his foott blasting the overgrowth away to reveal the name Noelle Silva. After that was done he pulled a small bouquet from inside his coat and replaced the now dead flowers in the vase at the base of the headstone.

"I know you're probably furious with me, but not as much as me. I was there and I…couldn't protect him. He's buried here just like he wanted. I'm sure you disapprove, but I didn't have the heart to go against his final wishes." Sorahiko said with a sniff. "You asked me to do one thing and I couldn't. I'm sorry Noelle I couldn't protect Toshinori. I'm trying to make it up with the new boy. Though from the things Toshi told me you might have met him before I did. I want to get a hold of him before his head gets too big. The boy has a lot of power, but needs to temper it with knowledge and experience. He doesn't seem to be the kind of kid to get full of himself, but better safe than sorry. I know I haven't visited in a while, sorry about that. This old body doesn't move like it used to." He said with a smile as he placed a hand on Noelle's grave. "I miss you old friend."

* * *

Izuku's eyes slowly fluttered open to the blazing sunset. He gave a yawn as he slowly sat up feeling a hand fell into his lap. He looked down seeing Shino still sleeping next to him. His memory came back to him and he smiled with a groan. "I don't think I've ever been handled so expertly before. You're dangerous." He said as he slipped free of her grip and stretched. "Well I've slept most of the day away I better take a bath and eat." He said as he got dressed and quietly slipped from Shino's room and headed to the outdoor bath. He relaxed in the hot water. He felt a lot better after his heart to heart with Shino.

"Now I can focus on my new power, which means I'll have to talk to Ryuko about how she uses her earth quirk." He said as he lifted a few orbs of water.

"Is that what you really want to ask me about?" Ryuko said sliding in next to Izuku. The green haired boy turned his head slowly to the side to look at the blonde woman. His face relaxed while on the inside he was screaming._ What is she doing here? How did I not see or hear her coming?!_ _No I can't let her shake me up!_ Izuku thought to himself. Up to now he'd be buffeted by the whims of the women around him and his own, but no more it was time to focus."Hey Ryuko." Izuku said as Ryuko began to pout.

"Aww no cute squeak not even a scream. Wow that's surprising." She said smiling at him as she leaned against the edge of the bath her nipples just above the water. Izuku's eyes went down before he pulled himself away. _No focus!_

"Yes I want to know how you control your quirk so well. I mean after you dropped us off that cliff you were able to fight without even seeing us. That was amazing even looking at the water I can barely control it." He said as he lifted up several small spheres that warbled terribly in the air hardly keeping their spherical shape before Izuku slowly let them fall back into the water and gave sigh. "It takes all of my concentration to keep the bigger ones on target and even then I still miss. It's like trying to move a part of my body from across the room." He said as Ryuko nodded at his words.

"I completely understand. It was the same for me. Moving the earth at any real distance was a big hurdle, but you're on the right track already. You're imagining the water as part of yourself which is a big part of gaining control of a manipulation quirk like mine and what you're trying to do." She said before demonstrating her own quirk shifting some of the dirt around the outdoor bath to form little rabbits. "You just have to close that distance mentally is all. Right now when you imagine moving water that's a distance from you, you say it's like moving an unattached limb. First of all try moving water that's close to you." She said as Izuku moved his hand under the water and concentrated as he lifted his hand the water stayed within his palm without a single drop falling from his hand.

"See you have complete control how does it feel?" She asked leaning close to the boy as began to speak.

"It's a lot easier I don't have to concentrate as much." He said as Ryuko smiled.

"Exactly you have complete control because its right here, you just need to spread your control outward, which means you need to be more aware of the water around you. It's everywhere after all. In the bath in the air even inside living beings if you bring the water closer to you in your mind you'll be a real powerhouse. Don't worry for the next week I intend to help you with this." She said playing with Izuku's soggy hair.

Izuku let the water fall from his hand as he leaned back looking into Ryuko's blue eyes. "Ryuko I enjoy being with you, it's…exciting, but is that what we are? I don't think I have a problem with that, but it'd be nice to know if this is just us doing stuff or is there something else?" He asked catching the older blonde off guard. She knew Izuku was mature for his age, but she'd never expected a question like that at least not this soon.

Ryuko looked at the boy for a moment. "Is that what Shino said about me?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.

"No, no, no! I mean not exactly, but it did come up and I just wondered." He said before Ryuko snatched Izuku to her body sitting him in her lap as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not true." She whispered against Izuku's back. "I don't see you as a toy or just a convenient way to get off Izuku. I genuinely care for you and that's the truth." She said squeezing him tightly against her. "I've met a lot of guys in my life, but none of them make my heart race like you. I would never treat you like that, but I also don't want to be clingy. I wanted you to make the decision about what we are, so as not to pressure you about anything." She said placing her chin on his shoulder as Izuku swallowed.

This was a lot to think about, but in the end it boiled down to two choices. Did he like Shino, and Ryuko enough to commit to them like that? Then again this wasn't just his choice to make either. "Can I have some time to think about it?" Izuku asked but got no response. He turned around to see Ryuko's entire body was pink. He shot up grabbing her and carrying out of the bathroom. "You stayed in the bath too long!" He shouted as he brought her to his room and turned the fan on as he laid her on his bed and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he shook his head before getting dressed in a new set of clothes.

"Guess I'll spend the night in Kota's room." He said not wanting a repeat of last night as he went to Kota's room. He found Kota on the computer as he entered only for the boy to change the page he was watching. Izuku raised an eyebrow. A boy alone in his room and trying to hide what he's looking at online. Izuku didn't want to jump to any conclusions besides Kota was too young for that…wasn't he? Izuku asked himself as he walked over to the young boy. Hey Kota what were you watching?" Izuku asked as Kota blushed before pulling up the previous tab and showed a YouTube video.

Izuku read the caption and was surprised at what he saw **"JForce a Real Hero". **Izuku looked at the video and then back to Kota who pressed the play button. It was a Video of the Market Incident. The video started right as the building collapsed. Izuku could remember hearing the screeching metal as the supports gave way the weight as the building began to bear down on him and the rush of power out of himself as he summoned his Kyuubi Cowl to brace the space he and the people were in. There was an explosion on screen as a massive green ball of energy shattered through the rubble before people began gushing from the newly formed hole.

The video then showed Endeavor pulling him from the wreckage before cutting to the speech he'd made at the ambulance and his smile. The video ended on that image. Izuku's smile immortalized in that one moment. "I watch this at least once a day." Kota admitted as Izuku nodded and smiled.

"You know I did the same thing with All Might's debut video." Izuku said sitting down on Kota's bed. "It got me through a dark time when I was younger, but I haven't watched it in a long time now." He said before smiling as he went to Kota's computer and typed into the search bar **All Might's debut. **The video popped up immediately and Izuku clicked on it. He and Kota watched All Might's debut together. Memories rushed through his mind's eye as the video played. Everything that had happened to him since that fateful day at the doctor's office. He'd come so far, but sometimes he still felt like that quirkless kid, but now that he thought about it was that so wrong? Remembering where he came from and who he used to be would always be a part of him. It was one of the necessary building blocks of who he was.

Izuku looked down as Kota was starting to nod off. Izuku turned off the computer and helped the boy to his bed. "I've still got work to do." Izuku said leaving the lodge and running to the lake sliding to a stop at the edge pushing dirt and grass into the water as Izuku raised both hands in front of him palms down. "I've always been someone who tries too hard, and that's never going to change. I don't want to ever stop trying." He said as a blue sheen appeared on his body. No matter how good I get, no matter how strong I am. I will keep trying to get better and go beyond. I'm not scared of these powers I look forward to them I want them to come at me!" He shouted as the sheen grew stronger so did the center of the lake.

The glow grew outward as Izuku continued to focus until the entire lake was glowing. "Now!" He shouted punching upward as the entire lake shot into the sky before falling back down as rain into the lake. The resulting mist wreathed the moon in a beautiful midnight rainbow. Izuku fell to his knees as the glow faded from his body. He knew he was still far from controlling this power, but he wasn't deterred he was excited to overcome this new challenge and take another step to the hero he wanted to be.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I'll smile no matter what it is. Right All Might." He said as he raised a fist to the rainbow and moon and smiled before standing up. It was too soon to give up. He had a lot more to work on. In a nearby tree a pair of golden eyes watched Izuku and then disappeared into the darkness. _I'll let him have this. He seems really happy._


	45. Enter Gran Torino

**A/N: Two down and one to go, how will Ragdoll capture Izuku, or will it be him who captures her?**

Izuku stood with his back to the lake facing off against Mandalay and Tiger. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright I'm ready." He said as Tiger rushed forward with his fist cocked back. Izuku raised his hands at his side before pulling them together in a boxer's block as if preparing to take tiger's punch head on, but the water behind Izuku flowed from behind and in front of him creating a wall that Tiger slammed his fist into the water rippling under the force, but not wavering.

Taking the opportunity Mandalay ran up Tiger's back leaping off the muscular man to vault Izuku's water barrier and land behind him. Mandalay went for a punch to Izuku's back as the boy dodged to the side and pulling from the lake to blast Mandalay with water and force her back the way she came. _Wait the way she came? _ Izuku thought right before blocking a punch from Tiger that slid the boy backwards. Tiger stood up from his stance and shook his head. "You're still too slow switching between offense and defense. Mandalay was right on top of you before you could attack and as soon as you did your shield dropped giving me the opportunity to attack you." Tiger admonished as Izuku rubbed his arm sure it would bruise.

"You're right it takes a lot of my concentration to form bigger things and I'm slow to switch." Izuku said as tiger clapped his shoulder.

"Still you've improved greatly since you came up with this idea, and you've even managed to implement it during our hero work. Good job kid." Tiger said as Izuku smiled. He couldn't believe that he'd only been here two weeks, it felt like forever, but at the same time it was like he'd only been here a few days.

"I wasn't expecting to get soaked today; you're going to pay for that Izuku." Mandalay said as he smirked.

"Sorry about that Shino." He said as the trio began to walk back to the lodge. Today had been another uneventful day for him and the Pusscats. There had only been three incidents including the flood when he first arrived. Late last week there was a forest fire which he'd been able to help subdue with his power. Then a few days ago there was a mudslide, but other than that everything was safe and sound. "Is it usual to have more than a week with nothing happening. Not that I'm complaining nothing going wrong means people are safe, but it just feels kind of odd." Izuku said as Tiger stretched.

"Yeah it's really feast or famine out here when it comes to problems arising. Sometimes it'll be cave ins and rock slides week after week, and then others we could go a whole two months without a peep. That's why I keep our training sessions so intense otherwise we would get rusty in no time." The older man said as Izuku noted that he hadn't seen Tomoko in a few days. She went on patrol with everyone and then he wouldn't see her again. Ryuko had also been missing from their training session.

Ryuko had been his main instructor in learning his new quirk, but today she was absent apparently she'd went shopping in town. Izuku felt a little let down he'd wanted to show Ryuko how far he'd come because of her, but he supposed he could always do that later. Tiger and Mandalay stepped to the side allowing Izuku to open the door and when he did so confetti exploded in his face. "SURPRISE!" Shouted Ryuko, Tomoko and Kota. Izuku stepped back a little looking from the trio inside the lodge to Tiger and Mandalay.

"W-what's going on?" He asked as everyone smiled.

"Can't you tell it's your surprise going away party!" Ryuko said hugging Izuku to her chest and placing a kiss on his cheek. "We're really sad to see you go, but we thought we'd send you off with a party." Izuku blushed as he smiled. That was right he'd have to leave tomorrow morning to go and learn under Gran Torino. He hadn't exactly forgotten his promise to the elderly hero, but it seemed like the day had crept up on him without him noticing what with all his practicing and training.

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me." He said as Ryuko bounced over to Tomoko.

"You should thank Tomoko it was all her idea. She's been planning this for a while now, and it was her who sent me shopping this morning to go and get the supplies. The three of us set everything up while Shino and Yawara kept you busy." Ryuko said as Yawara ruffled his green hair.

"You deserve this kid it's been great having you around." The older man said as he walked into the lodge with Mandalay pushing Izuku in after him.

"Well come on you are the man of the hour and I need you out of my way so I can change." She said as she slipped past him to her room to change out of her wet clothes. Izuku looked at a blushing Ragdoll as he walked up to her.

"Thanks for this Tomoko I totally forgot that I'm leaving tomorrow." He said giving the green haired hero a hug as she gave a small yelp blushing.

"N-n-no problem I-Izuku." She said as she handed him a can of soda. Izuku smiled looking at the can as an image of Iida ran through his mind. The taller boy couldn't drink soda because of the carbonation. This reminded him how long it had been since he'd talked to any of his friends. Since he was going to be in the city tomorrow he should give them a call and see how things were going.

Kota sat in a chair cradling a half empty can of soda as he watched Izuku and Ragdoll talk. "Come on now Kota you knew this day was coming." Yawara said leaning against the wall next to where Kota sat. The little boy increased his grip on the can denting the aluminum.

"I know, but I don't want him to go." Kota admitted as Yawara nodded.

"I know you don't none of us do, but we can't deny the fact that Izuku would do better work in a city. We can't hinder his growth for our own selfishness. Besides I'm sure we'll see Izuku again and just think when you do you can show him how much you've grown. He might even make you his sidekick when the time comes." Kota's eyes nearly swelled out of his head at the idea of him and Izuku as a team working hard to save people.

"You really think so Yawara?" Kota asked as Tiger nodded his head.

"As long as you keep working hard I'm sure it will happen." Kota's displeasure at Izuku leaving tomorrow lifted. He still felt sad but now he had a goal to work towards he'd show Izuku how much better he was with his powers when they met up again.

* * *

Izuku was having a great time with the Pussycats the party was in full swing, but something was off; that something being Tomoko. She was acting weird and not her usual brand of weirdness. Normally she'd be moving around the party erratically and speaking excitedly, but she was surprisingly demure. He wondered if something was wrong with her, but he couldn't find a second to ask her about it. Ryuko was draped over him at all times begging him to stay and not go while Shino was trying to pry the blonde off.

Both women had been drinking and it wasn't long before they both needed to head to bed. With the assistance of Yawara who had abstained making himself the one to take Izuku to meet Gran Torino and Ragdoll who'd simply nursed her glass they each took one of the unconscious people to their room. Izuku took Kota while Yawara took Shino and Tomoko had taken Ryuko to their respective rooms.

Izuku laid Kota in his bed and drew the cover over him. No doubt he'd been working hard on the decorations for the party and the party itself the boy was no doubt tired. "This was really fun thanks Kota." Izuku said petting the young boy's sleeping head as he left the room. As Izuku closed the door he turned to come face to face with Tomoko. "Oh Tomoko I thought you'd be in bed by now. Oh and thanks for the party you really went all out for me." Izuku said rubbing his head as Tomoko took hold of his other hand with both of hers.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked in a soft voice. Izuku was used to Tomoko's energetic and bouncy personality he wasn't sure of what to make of her right now.

"Sure thing." He said as Tomoko led him to her room. Izuku followed her inside as she shut the door. Something struck him as familiar about this situation and he swallowed as he thought of what might happen. He took a breath and calmed down.

"Izuku seeing as it's your last night here I thought that maybe you and I could umm." Tomoko bit her tongue she was never shy before about just blurting out whatever was on her mind. _"Come on Tomoko just say it!" _ She thought to herself. "Izuku let's have sex." She said forcing the words from her mouth. Tomoko panted heavily as she looked at Izuku her yellow eyes locking onto his. Izuku's face didn't change all that much before smiling and walked up to her pressing in close.

"I thought this might happen." He said scratching his cheek. "You seemed really ok with me having sex with Ryuko and you pointed me towards Shino as well. I think it's only fair you get something out of this as well." He said biting her earlobe as his hand slipped into her pants. Ragdoll jumped as she felt Izuku's hot hand slip into her pants and panties sliding down her taut stomach and then caressing her slit. Tomoko gripped Izuku's arm as she leaned against him panting in his ear.

"I-I wasn't thinking about a reward." She said moaning some as Izuku fingers slid into her crevasse. Izuku arched a brow as he ran his hand down her long green hair before sliding it up her shirt to cup her boob through her bra.

"You weren't?" He said kissing her neck. "Then you deserve this even more for being such a good friend to the two of them and for helping me see things clearly." He said as he pulled his hand from her pants looking at his dampened fingers and smiled as he licked at his digits. Tomoko panted as she lay against Izuku's shoulder before the boy slid his hands up her stomach taking her shirt off to display her breasts cupped by a forest green bra. Izuku unclipped the bra hearing it hit the floor with a dull thump, but his focus was on Tomoko's pink and perky nipples.

Tomoko blushed seeing herself topless in front of Izuku like this. Izuku kneeled down in front of Tomoko and slid down her pants showing off the matching green panties before those too were removed to reveal Tomoko's dripping cunt. "Thanks for the food." Izuku said before diving in. Tomoko threw her head back against the door with a thud as Izuku ravaged her folds. She felt his tongue enter scraping her insides for her nectar.

Tomoko bit her finger to keep her moans in place lest she scream from the pleasure lancing her brain. Izuku savored Tomoko's taste not forgetting Shino's lesson on taking things slow and enjoying every moment. He delved deep into Tomoko's pussy before moving to lash her clit with her tongue. Tomoko whined as she felt herself cum her juices raining down onto the pile of clothes between her legs. Tomoko shuddered as she began to slide down the door, but Izuku's hands steadied her gripping her butt as he dove back in for more.

"Wait Izuku I-I-!" Tomoko clenched her teeth as Izuku pleasured her through her orgasm drawing more of her juices out of her and pushing yet another orgasm onto her. Tomoko cupped her mouth screaming into it as pleasure seared her body. Izuku was torturing her and she was his willing captive, but he seemed done for the moment as he withdrew from her sopping hole. He gathered the nearly comatose Tomoko in his arms and placed her on the bed as she got a good look at the bulge in his pants and swallowed. Izuku saw where her gaze was aimed at and smiled. He undid his pants letting them drop with his boxers in one fell swoop.

Tomoko shuddered as she looked at Izuku's impressive length and imagined it sliding into her folds, but she didn't have to imagine long as Izuku plunged into her dripping cunt hearing the loud squelch as his cock forced more of her juices from her. By this point Tomoko was too high on her two orgasms to be embarrassed. Izuku drove himself deep into her all the way to the hilt before withdrawing only to do so again and again. Tomoko's breasts jumped with each impact before Izuku grabbed hold of them and began sucking at one of her nipples as he teased the other. Tomoko was Izuku's toy to do with as he pleased and she was more than happy with that.

Izuku pounded into Tomoko again and again as he handled her body inducing pleasure with every touch. Tomoko's body was a roaring fire as she came a third time clenching around Izuku's cock with supreme force that brought the boy to his own climax. Izuku groaned as he drenched Tomoko's pussy with his seed. Panting the green haired pair decoupled with Izuku's cock slipping free of Tomoko's pussy with a wet pop. Tomoko lay on her back panting as Izuku lay next to her wrapping his arm around Tomoko. "Three times, you had your way with me three times!" Tomoko said mortified that she was so easy. She looked at Izuku lying next to her with a smile on his face and his green eyes glittering in the dark.

"I thought I should go all out after the party you threw me. Was it not enough?" He said worriedly as Tomoko rolled to face him.

"Was it enough you're joking right?" She said with a laugh. "If we went any longer I'd have to be put in traction!" She growled flicking the tip of his dick as Izuku gave a yelp and then a laugh.

* * *

The next morning came as they all do the sun rose in the sky as Yawara and Izuku drove into the city. No one else had been awake when the two left which was by design. Yawara did not want to run into any of the others because they would just drag things out and make them late. Izuku was in the passenger seat fidgeting a little. The kid was nervous which was understandable. He was going to be put into the care of a complete stranger, but he seemed to be taking it in stride. "Are you nervous or excited Kid?" Yawara asked as Izuku looked at him.

"A bit of both I guess. I haven't had much time to learn anything about Gran Torino. He was a hero a long time ago, but he wasn't in any of the papers or anything. He seemed a lot like Eraserhead. He didn't have any TV appearances and the only articles in the newspapers on him rarely had photos, so I don't really know what to expect." Izuku said as Yawara raised a brow.

"There was that little on the Hero Database? That's shocking." Yawara said as Izuku looked at him confused.

"Hero Database you mean the quirk registry. I checked but I don't know his real name." Izuku said as Yawara shook his head.

"Did they not tell you about the Hero Database?" He asked. "Honestly what are they doing nowadays? They registered your phone right when you got your Hero License right?" Izuku nodded. "Ok get out your phone and open the Hero app then hold up your Hero License in front of your camera." Izuku did so and watched a blue light emit from his phone and scan his license. **Acknowledged Hero Jforce. **Izuku's phone announced as the app opened.

"That's the Hero app for heroes and law enforcement. With that you have access to all the information we heroes get. There are alerts when crimes happen in your vicinity; this is also how heroes communicate for team ups and the like. Now type in Gran Torino that will give you all the information on him as far as his Quirk and recent hero activity." Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he listened to what Yawara had told him. He quickly typed in Gran Torino's name and was given all pertinent information.

"His quirk is Jet wow he must be fast and really mobile." Izuku said as he scrolled through more information even typing in a few other heroes to see what came up. For the rest of the ride Yawara was assaulted by Izuku's muttering until they stopped at a nondescript home.

"Alright kid we're here." Yawara said as Izuku looked up and around as confusion crossed his face.

"Already, I thought it would be a longer trip." He said with a shrug as Yawara shook his head Izuku had researched a two hour ride away like it was nothing. Izuku got out of the car and reached for his duffel bag He'd found it packed for him with a note on from Shino wishing him luck. "Thanks for the ride Yawara and thank you and the rest of the Pussycats so much for teaching me." Izuku said with a bow as Yawara waved him off.

"Think nothing of it Izuku just remember us when you get that number one hero spot." Yawara said as he pulled out onto the road and drove off. Izuku watched him go for a moment and waved until Yawara had turned the corner.

"Alright then time to meet Gran Torino." Izuku said as he walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello…Gran Torino?" Izuku called out and received no response. "Mr. Gran Torino?" Izuku said opening the door slowly and saw spots of red on the floor leading to a larger mass of red. Izuku's blood ran cold as he looked at the pool of blood on the floor. "Mr. Torino?" Izuku called out walking in as he slipped his hand into his pocket to open the glasses case that contained his Full Armor.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Izuku and something slammed into his back knocking him over the table before he caught his balance sliding across the floor in front of a wall. Izuku looked around the dimly lit room to see where his assailant was before dodging to the side as something slammed into the wall next to him only to bounce off it landing on the ceiling and then propelling itself down at Izuku who dodged again and shot off a Finger Flip Bullet that slammed into the wall as whatever it was dodged to the side at the last second and blasted toward Izuku.

_Excellent mobility and evasion wait a minute! _Izuku called up his full cowl as green lightning arced around him and jumped across the room feeling something right on his tail as right before hitting the wall he back flipped catching the light switch with the tip of his shoe as he avoided the blow or so he thought before the projectile launched upward at a right angle and slammed into Izuku spinning him in midair before he slammed to the floor. Next to him a yellow boot landed and a gravelly voice spoke out.

"I see what you did there. You guessed it was me and went for the switch to make sure, but you left yourself open after accomplishing your goal. You're thinking far too linear boy. You can't just have one goal lined up because the second you accomplish it you relax. You need to think further ahead than just one goal. What if it hadn't been me?" Gran Torino said as he grabbed a roll of paper towels and threw them towards Izuku. "Now clean up that up and then we'll see about your training." Izuku coughed as he stood up grabbing the paper towels and got to work.

So this was Gran Torino. He certainly wasn't what Izuku expected. He was a lot more…compact than in his earlier years, but like a true hero Gran Torino had used his shrunken stature as an asset making himself even faster and much harder to hit. The yellow cape no doubt drew a person's attention much like a Matador's cape. "Also why didn't you call the police? You walk into someone's home find what you think is blood on the floor and you don't go for your phone? Isn't that the point all you kids make about having one of those contraptions so you can call anyone at any time?" Gran Torino asked drawing Izuku from his speculation as he wiped what he now knew was ketchup and not blood from the floor.

"I didn't think about that. I saw the blood and thought you might be alive and bleeding somewhere and since the "blood" wasn't dried I knew it hadn't been to long since whatever happened, happened meaning the assailant might still be here." Izuku explained before asking a question of his own. "So this was all a test for me?" Izuku asked as he threw away the dirty paper towels. Sorahiko looked at Izuku. The boy was sharp his thinking wasn't as flawed as he thought it might have been. He prioritized what he assumed was the victim and if possible capturing the perpetrator. _He also has an eye for detail not a bad start kid. _Sorahiko thought to himself before answering Izuku's question.

"No actually I heard you outside and when I turned around I knocked over the ketchup I was going to use on my sausages, and you came in before I could clean it up. I did intend to test you but not in that way, but once you walked in I figured I'd just go with it." Sorahiko said with a shrug as Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. _How indifferent can you get!? _ "I see Toshi's teaching in you. That blockhead never thought about anything but what was in front of him." Gran Torino said rubbing his chin as Izuku cocked a brow.

"Toshi you mean Toshinori as in All Might?" Izuku asked. "You knew All Might?" Gran Torino looked at Izuku.

"Just like I thought he didn't mention me. Yes I knew Toshi. I knew him when he was a little older than you and I trained him to be the hero he was alongside Noelle Silva of course." Sorahiko said with a grin. "I was a harsh tutor and I will be the same with you. Even as an adult Toshi couldn't speak to me without a little waver in his voice." Sorahiko said with a grin. Izuku's head was about to explode. He'd had so many questions about All Might's past and with the recent addition of Noelle's power he had even more and now someone could answer them.

"I have so many questions about All Might and Noe-." Sorahiko slapped his hand on the table.

"I'm not here to answer your questions just yet Izuku Midoriya. First there's a question I need to ask you." Gran Torino said as Izuku swallowed. He'd never been so thoroughly intimidated by a teacher before. Aizawa could take lessons from this man.

"Umm what is it sir?" Izuku asked as Gran Torino eyed him.

"Why did you become a hero?" Gran Torino asked.

**A/N: Now that the Pussycats are done I will not be adding anymore girls to Izuku's harem I think and even 10 is enough. Sorry for all those who were hoping for a Nejire coupling.**


	46. Water Memories Pt1

**A/N: So Gran Torino dressed down Izuku's hero technique and then asked the question Izuku hasn't thought about in a very long time. What will his answer be?**

Izuku looked at Gran Torino as the older man sat at the table staring him down. "Umm what do you me-?"

"Don't give me that, it's not a hard question. Why did you become a hero? There are plenty of reasons, but let me guess it was so you could be just like Toshi wasn't it. He was your idol and you wanted to be just like him. Or maybe you're just in it for the fame. You've had a good taste of that haven't you? You're the boy who beat All for One, and then saved dozens of people from a collapsing market. Must feel good to have your name on everyone's lips." Gran Torino said opening one of his eyes to see Izuku's meeting his stare for stare.

"That's not it at all!" Izuku shouted as he stood before Gran Torino. "You're right at first I just wanted to be like All Might who wouldn't, but after a while I realized that no one can be All Might. I met several of the vestiges and each one was their own hero. Noelle was nothing like Luffy she was regal and poised. Luffy wasn't anything like Naruto he was a man who valued his freedom and did as he pleased. Naruto inspired people with his strength so much so his friend was willing to give his life for Naruto's cause and Meliodas was the exact opposite of the first user. He was strong from the beginning and had the power to change the world." Izuku took a deep breath.

"I can't be All Might and even if I could I wouldn't want to be. All Might was the dream of Toshinori Yagi I have my own dream and will become the hero I want to be. A hero that can take on any threat and win. I want my strength to be the world's strength." Izuku said looking down at Gran Torino who cracked a smile.

"Well aren't you an arrogant kid, but I suppose that comes with the territory now doesn't it." Gran Torino said as he got off his chair and eyed Izuku. "Alright kid you've made your point I'll train you up real good. So what powers do you have again? Last I remember you had the stretching ability, then there was that spinning energy ball thing and then there was that darkness you used on All for One. Any new ones?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku went to the sink and ran water into a bowl. He set the bowl on the counter and then placed his hand above the bowel palm upward. Slowly water pulled from the surface of the water and gathered above Izuku's hand.

Gran Torino looked at the display as a memory played in his mind. _"Look Sorahiko I can make a dozen water shots now." _A young Noelle Silva announced happily. Gran Torino shook his head. "So you have Noelle's quirk I guess it was fate I picked you up when I did. I was there for most of Noelle's training so I know what kind of hurdles you might face and the best way to train you. Gran Torino grabbed his cane from the wall and walked over to the fridge. Izuku was excited he would be getting training from someone who saw this quirk in action.

"That's great I've been kind of winging up until this point using the quirks in ways I can relate to." Izuku said thinking of his usage of Luffy, Meliodas, and Naruto's quirks.

"I'm glad you're excited. Toshi was excited too until the first session." He said with a grim smile as he microwaved several Taiyaki. "Once I've heated these guys up we'll be on our way." Gran Torino explained as Izuku looked at him.

"Where are we headed sir?" Izuku asked as Gran Torino rubbed his chin. "Well due to your quirk I can't train you in the city. This was a lot easier when Toshi was in UA I had everything I needed to put him through the ringer there, but we all must make do with what we have. Oh well the two of us will go outside the city there's a big lake there that we'll use for our training." Gran Torino said as the microwave went off. "Yay!" He shouted happily as he pulled out a dozen or so Taiyaki. He let them cool for a bit before wrapping them up and placing them in a tote along with a thermos. "Alright I'm all packed let's go." Gran Torino said tossing the tote to Izuku as the two headed towards the train station.

* * *

Having just left the wilderness Izuku was a little surprised to be out in it again as he looked at the large lake in front of him. The water wasn't as clear as the lake where the Pussycats lived, but he could spot some fish swimming around in it. "Alright enough lollygagging pull up a wall of water kid I'll see how long it can keep me out." Gran Torino ordered as Izuku nodded pulling the water around him into a dome. Sorahiko stretched a bit before looking at the wall critically and then blasted into the air.

Izuku watched him fly into the air and then fly around at sharp angles before slamming into the top of the dome and landing next to Izuku. Izuku's eyes widened as he looked at the old man standing next to him. "That was way too weak you call that a wall!" Sorahiko shouted blasting into the air and smacking Izuku on top of his head. Izuku hissed as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Gran Torino I thought it was strong enough. It was able to stand up to Tiger's blows." Izuku explained as Gran Torino shook his head.

"Well not everyone's Tiger now are they. This wall needs to be able to stand up to anything and everything. Tell me kid when you call up one of your walls what are you thinking?" Sorahiko asked as Izuku cocked his head.

"I mean I just think about a wall." The two stared at one another for a second before Gran Torino smacked him on the head again.

"Just a wall that's it? Do you really think that such a flimsy thought can create a wall to protect anything? Listen here kid even before Noelle received One for All she was able to create walls that could withstand getting hit by an eighteen wheeler. You need to put some thought into your wall and what exactly it's protecting." Gran Torino said before walking away and sitting under a tree. He reached into the tote bag he brought and started munching on one of the Taiyaki. "Take all the time you need and then call me and we'll try again. Oh and I don't plan on releasing you from my training until I'm satisfied, so you better get serious." Gran Torino said as Izuku sat down on the ground to think about what Gran Torino was saying. _Think about my walls and what they're protecting? _He asked himself as he closed his eyes and thought about it more. _I mean I'll be protecting a lot of people as a hero. _In Izuku's mind he saw an image of his mother, then his friends, his lovers and all the heroes who had helped him. _I want to protect them all with the strongest wall I can make._ As Izuku sat there Gran Torino watched as the boy began to glow a soft light blue.

_That's it kid you're pretty quick on the uptake. At this rate I might be able to keep you around for a month. _Gran Torino thought to himself as he finished his Taiyaki and walked over to Izuku's wall.

Izuku was brought out of his contemplation at the sound of tapping near him. He opened his eyes as he looked at Gran Torino through a thick barrier of water. "Now you're getting it kid this is a pretty good defense." He said before taking a few steps back as the wall fell back to the ground drenching the boy in water. "Still have a ways to go I guess, but now you know what you're capable of. Imagination is a weapon and those who don't have it die or in your case get others killed kid. Water is the most adaptive material on the planet it can take any shape you can think of as long as there's enough of it. You need to be creative and think big. That's the point of training boy to try out every crazy idea you can think of and see if they work. The bigger your repertoire the more situations you can handle. If you want to be that hero you strive to be then consider this your first step." Gran Torino lectured as Izuku wiped the wet hair from his forehead.

"I see what you mean Gran Torino I'll keep trying to come up with something that Even Noelle herself couldn't think of." Gran Torino grinned as he scratched his chin.

"Oh ho that would be quite a feat we'd be here all day if I listed off all the techniques that Noelle had under her belt. Very well then boy consider that you're passing mark. I'll complete your training when you surprise me with a new technique all your own, but for now try calling up that wall again I want to see just how sturdy it is." Gran Torino said stretching as Izuku smiled and pulled up water to form a thick barrier.

* * *

Denki Kaminari was sitting on the floor of the common room. He had been playing a game of Yu-Gi-Oh with Mineta, Tokoyami and surprisingly Shinso, but he was currently distracted by the miasma of gloom coming off his female classmates. Each one seemed to be nursing some kind of malaise. Ashido was scrolling through her phone for the thousandth time that hour becoming more depressed each time she did so. Jiro had her headphones in which wasn't unusual, but from the title card on her screen she was listening to some really somber tunes.

Ochaco had been gone all afternoon at the gym and the sun had set a while ago, but before going she seemed to be really angry about something. She nearly trampled poor Koji as she headed out the door. Even with Tsu's trademark poker face a blind man could tell she was sad or disappointed with something. What that something was Kaminari didn't have the foggiest. Yaoyorozu had buried herself in studying, but she'd been reading the same page for the last hour and the book was upside down! For a girl so attentive to detail that oversight was more obvious than a radioactive symbol. The icing on the weird cake was that Toru hadn't come out of her room at all today. "Kaminari, Kaminari, KAMINARI!" Shouted Mineta making Denki jump. "I floop the pig!" Shouted Denki as the trio of opponents looked at him.

"First of all wrong game secondly you have been conquered by my forces of the abyss and drowned in my darkness." Tokoyami explained as he illustrated that his skeleton horde had broken through Kaminari's forces and wiped out his remaining health points.

"Oh sorry guys it's just the girls are weirding me out today. I mean Ashido hasn't spoken a word since this morning. What do you think is up with them?" He asked as Mineta rubbed his chin.

"I've noticed something off as well. They all look like dejected girlfriends waiting for their boyfriends to call, but that's impossible if any of them had gotten a boyfriend I would have sensed the disturbance." Mineta said rubbing his knuckles against his chest proudly.

"You do have a point a pervasive disquiet has dug its claws deep into their souls. Something should be done to relieve their gloom before it begins to fester." Tokoyami said as he looked at his former opponents.

"That's easier said than done." Shinso elaborated putting his deck together. "No offense but none of us have the Izuku talent to pry into other people's feelings and not come off as annoying or intrusive." Shinso said as the others nodded.

"Definitely not so we need someone who comes off as genuinely concerned to not raise any suspicions." Mineta said as Denki snapped his fingers.

"Duh guys. Just get our vice Rep to do his job and problem solved." Denki said as the other three thought it over for a moment and nodded.

"That's a good idea Kaminari." Shinso said as the blonde stood up.

"I know right, just call me a genius. Now let's put the bait down." Denki said as he walked to Iida's room. Luckily the tall young man was just exiting said room preparing for a final run before bed.

"Ah Kaminari have you perhaps come to join me on my run? It's a good way to expend any excess energy so as to get a good REM sleep throughout the night." Iida said as Kaminari waved his hand back and forth.

"Sorry Vice Rep not this time, and I hate to interrupt your nightly routine, but I think there's something going on with our fellow classmates of the female variety." Iida quirked an eyebrow.

"Has Mineta been up to his old tricks?" Iida asked as Kaminari shook his head no. Unknown to either Denki or Tenya Shinso and Tokoyami were muffling the small boy around the corner so as not to blow their cover.

"No nothing like that. They just seem really down about something, what that something is I don't know, but as a concerned classmate I thought it best to bring it to your attention." Iida gave a wonky smile as he felt pride swell in his chest at having Kaminari's confidence placed in him.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Kaminari. My run will have to be postponed for tonight; there is a larger issue at hand." Iida said as he made his way downstairs and approached the girls. "Excuse me ladies it has been brought to my attention that you all seem to be troubled. Rest assured as Vice Representative, but more importantly as your friend I am here to listen to any problems you may have and hopefully I can help you resolve them." He said placing a hand on his chest. There was an exchange of looks between the five girls in the common room.

"Uh thanks Iida, but there's really no problem." Yaoyorozu said as Ashido leaned forward.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong just you know thinking about the new semester, but on an unrelated note have you heard anything from Midoriya?" Ashido said looking to the side as the other girls looked at her. _That was a terrible Segway!" _Iida arched a brow at the question before realization dawned on him.

"Oh I see what the problem is." Iida said sitting down as all the girls' eyes grew wide. Had Ashido been too blunt with Iida? Normally the boy was far to wound up to get even obvious hints, but they may have caught Iida being unusually perceptive.

"Wait Iida it's not what you think." Tsu said as Iida held up his hand.

"No I understand and I would just like to say that I feel the same way." This stalled all the girls as Iida's statement sunk in.

"Umm Iida not to you know be that girl, but I don't think Izuku feels that way about you. I mean I'm sure you'd make a nice…partner, but something tells me Izuku doesn't play for that team." Ashido said as Iida looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about Ashido of course Izuku is on the side of justice. I know you all are worried that Izuku might be facing danger at this very moment without us to assist him as am I, but we must have faith in our former Class Representative. I'm sure Izuku has faced some harrowing things, but he is with the number one hero there is no reason to assume Izuku is in any danger." Iida said as the girls all released a collective sigh seeing that Iida hadn't guessed the true reason for their melancholy.

"OH yes of course Iida thank you so much. You don't know how relieved that makes us feel." Yaoyorozu said as Iida nodded.

"Of course! I'm here if you ever feel you need to talk. Now if you'll excuse me I still have enough time to get a small run in." Iida said as he headed out the front door.

"You can't help, but be happy to have a friend like Iida around." Ashido said shaking her head with a snort.

"He really is passionate about helping people you can't help but like him." Tsu said. "I wish Ochaco was here to see that I'm sure that would have made her burst out laughing." Tsu continued as Jiro nodded.

"Most definitely."

* * *

The girl in question Ochaco Uraraka was hunched over in the gym hands on her knees as she panted. Behind her a voice rang out.

"Is that it then Pink Cheeks, that all you got?" Katsuki Bakugou asked as Ochaco took a deep breath and stood up straight and looked over her shoulder at Katsuki. The boy was as arrogant as ever with a cocky smirk on his face as his red eyes shone with pride. She grit her teeth. _I don't know how Izuku put up with you for years!_ She thought to herself as she wiped sweat from her face. Ochaco was dressed in a black muscle shirt similar to the one Bakugou wore now and the UA track pants while Katsuki wore shorts that ended below his knees and both wore sneakers.

"Not even close Bakugou lets go another round." She said as she took her fighting stance. Bakugou snorted.

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you Pink Cheeks." Katsuki said as he took his own fighting stance. This had become a new routine for Ochaco in her free time she was always sparring. Usually with Ojiro, but she knew that Ojiro would always hold back on her just a little. She didn't want that she wanted real combat to hone her skills, and the only person she knew wouldn't show her any slack was Bakugou. As far as hand to hand combat Bakugou was the best except for maybe Izuku, but that was no longer a resource at her disposal. She needed to get better if she wanted to help Izuku in the future she wouldn't be a burden she'd be an asset and to achieve that she'd even put up with Bakugou's shit. "You better wake up girl!" Shouted Bakugou as he ran towards Ochaco.

The two had agreed that this was strictly hand to hand combat no quirks allowed, which is why Bakugou was running towards her instead of blasting right into her face. Ochaco watched Katsuki run towards her as her lessons with Gunhead ran through her mind. _Keep your eyes open no matter what. Watch your opponent's every move. How hard are they breathing, where are their eyes focused, the placement of their feet all of this is information telling you how they'll move and what they'll do next._ Katsuki stepped off his right foot and that was when Ochaco struck. She slid her foot forward right as Katsuki put his weight on his left foot and swept it out from under him and as he fell Ochaco went for a punch to drive him to the ground, but Katsuki was agile and quick.

Katsuki placed his hand on the ground and pushed himself out of the way of Ochaco's punch landing at her side and driving his elbow into her ribs knocking the girl back as he closed in with a grab to the face that Ochaco managed to push aside using the momentum she spun on her heel and drove her leg across Bakugou's back pushing to boy forward. The two broke apart as Katsuki regained his footing. Ochaco was panting and sweat was dripping off her, but Bakugou only had a light sheen of sweat on his skin and he was hardly winded at all.

"I can see fucking Izuku all over you." Katsuki said as Ochaco's eyes went wide.

"W-w-w-what are you saying!?" She shouted as Katsuki smirked.

"The way you move and fight I can see his style in there all that passive shit. It pisses me off." He growled as he looked at her as Ochaco frowned.

"Yeah what about it. Deku taught me a little hand to hand combat." She said her face a little red at the thought of Izuku.

"Yeah well using his moves isn't going to get you to his level any faster thought is it?" He asked as he started circling Ochaco.

"What are you talking about using Deku's techniques isn't bad." She said as Katsuki frowned.

"Yes it fucking is! You can't get stronger by copying some shitty moves from Deku. At that point you're just a shitty version of an already shitty guy." He shouted as he stepped towards Ochaco who stepped towards him. There was a quick exchange of blows, but Ochaco was quickly forced back by Katsuki's fast and furious attackss. She stepped back, but Katsuki came after her. Ochaco growled as she backpedaled and was about to spin aside, but stopped instead back flipping and nearly catching Katsuki in the chin with her kick as the boy took a step back, but Ochaco was prepared as she pushed off the ground with her arms and came down with an axe kick that Bakugou blocked with his arms before throwing Ochaco off him.

She landed on her feet and rushed forward throwing punches and kicks at the blonde who blocked each one before grabbing Ochaco's collar and head butting her making her fall to the ground as she rubbed her forehead.

"That was cheap!" She shouted as Bakugou looked down at her.

"Like I care Pink Cheeks. Don't take your frustration out on me if you want to beat Izuku then show it to him not me! I'm going to beat that nerd and show him that I am and always will be better than him, so should you!" Katsuki said before looking down at her a moment longer and then turned around and walked out of the gym. Ochaco sat there for a moment thinking over everything that had just happened.

"I didn't want to use one of Deku's techniques, so I just kept attacking." She said with a sigh and then looked back at where Katsuki had left and smiled.

"I think he was actually trying to be nice." She said shaking her head before wincing at the pain in forehead. "Well nice for Bakugou anyway." She said to herself as she took a deep breath. "Still he's right I'm going to show Izuku how far I've come when we meet again. I can't stop training." She said standing up and headed back to the dorm for a bath and some sleep.


	47. Water Memories Pt2

**A/N: Izuku is getting first hand training from the friend of Noelle Silva and he's holding nothing back when it comes to training the ninth successor, but Izuku's not the only one getting some intense training. Ochaco's making her own strides to make sure she can stand at Izuku's side when the time comes.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: Hmm I suppose it could seem a little harsh, but to Gran Torino Izuku is his chance to make right on a lot of things. He wasn't there with Noelle in the end when All for One killed her. He was there when All for One killed All Might and couldn't do anything, so he's taking a harsher hand with Izuku will prepare him better. He's overcorrecting to try and stop Izuku from meeting the same end as the previous users.  
Hyeoon: True the world isn't black and white, but holding fast to one's view of justice can make it easier and well it's super heroes and villains justice is kind of par for the course.  
TheLethalSperg500: ;)  
Exodus12345: Yes she is and I have the same problem sometimes when I return to old fics I haven't touched on in a bit.**

The wind blew through the trees of a vibrant forest rustling the leaves when a black spot appeared from thin air growing and taking the form of the villain Kurogiri. "This has been far harder and time consuming than I thought it would be." The gaseous villain said as he walked through the shady underbrush. Since Tomura had left to acquire new power Kurogiri had been on a mission of his own handed down to him directly from All for One.

"_Kurogiri if there ever comes a time when I am no longer able to guide Tomura there is a special weapon I want you to procure for him." _Were the words All for One said to him several years prior. Personally Kurogiri had been sure that day would never come, but come it had and he wasn't even conscious to witness it! Kurogiri shook his head. "No there's no time for that I need to focus on the task at hand. The sooner I find this weapon the sooner I can return." Kurogiri had reservations about leaving the hideout after what happened with Toga and Dabi. It was only thanks to Twice the two were able to escape.

Since then Toga had been on lockdown and was not allowed to leave the hideout without a chaperone, but since Kurogiri was occupied with his hunt he'd had no choice but to leave the hideout under Compress' supervision. It was at times like this that Kurogiri missed Magne. She was able to hold down the fort as well as him and Toga respected her. "Make do with what you have." Kurogiri said as he walked around the forest for another hour with no luck in finding the "gift" All for One left for Tomura.

"I better head back its best not to stay out in the open for too long. I'll pick another area and search after nightfall. I have to find whatever All for One left for Tomura." He said as he began to collapse on himself until nothing remained but a wisp of smoke which was quickly blown away by the wind leaving no trace of the villain's presence.

* * *

Tsukauchi yawned as he stared at the two open case files on his desk. On the left side were several blurry pictures of Kurogiri. The villain had been spotted at several different locales in the past week. _What could he be doing why is he showing himself so often? _Tsukauchi asked himself. The places he'd been spotted had nothing in common other than that they were all in rural areas. _Is this just the League relocating or is this something Kurogiri is doing on Tomura's orders, and if so what is he doing? _Tsukauchi sighed as he rubbed his face before looking to the folder on his right hand side.

This contained all the information Izuku was able to get from Himiko Toga during her interview with Jforce. The information was suspect considering it came from the mouth of a criminal, but it was all they had as far as what the League of Villains might be up to. "But the Yakuza? What could they have in common? Did Shigaraki pressgang them into joining the league, and is helping the Yakuza in exchange? Still there was that altercation at the League's former hideout. Something went down there. It lends more credence to the theory that Tomura threatened Overhaul and his men to work for him." Tsukauchi was chasing theories like a dog chasing its tail.

They'd been able to match the name Overhaul to the young boss of the Shie Hassaikai Kai Chisaki. The man didn't seem the type to be easily intimidated. "So maybe the Yakuza were pushing back against Tomura and his league which lead to the bodies we found at the scene. We know that Magne and one other on Chisaki's side were killed, and yet Tomura said they were going to work with them. Why that's what it all leads back to isn't it?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yo Tsukauchi." A detective said walking up to the engrossed officer. Tuskauchi sat up and looked at said detective.

"Yes what is it?" He asked stretching some.

"I'm here to take some of that work off your shoulders. I've been assigned to the Yakuza/League of villain's case. The higher ups want your full focus on finding Kurogiri." He said as Tsukauchi nodded. It was the best decision now that he thought about it.

"I guess it's like they say. Hunt two rabbits catch neither. Here's everything I have on the case and there are a few notes and theories I've come up with." Tsukauchi explained as the detective nodded.

"Sure, thanks and good luck on the Kurogiri thing." The detective said before leaving as Tsukauchi leaned back.

"Maybe I should get some sleep and tackle this stuff again in the morning." He said with a yawn before a notification sounded on his computer. Tsukauchi leaned forward and opened the email seeing a video of Kurogiri. It was time stamped today and once again Kurogiri was in a rural area in the country. "Dammit if only you had lips." Tsukauchi groused as Kurogiri walked around for about an hour and then suddenly disappeared. He was sure Kurogiri was speaking, but the camera man was too far away to hear anything, but Tsukauchi was trained in reading lips if Kurogiri had any. "What are you looking for Kurogiri?" Tsukauchi asked before yawning again.

"After I sleep I'll add this data to everything else I have. Maybe I should think about calling in a hero to work with me on this." The exhausted detective posited as he stood up and grabbed his coat and hat before turning off his work computer. He'd probably work better from home anyway. He thought to himself as he left the precinct.

* * *

Endeavor was standing still as a blast of flame hit him squarely in the chest knocking him off balance as he focused in on what had hit him and looked at Shoto who had a surprised look on his face before it morphed into irritation. "What is wrong with you, you're distracted. You're never distracted during training." Shoto said as Endeavor patted his chest.

"It's nothing let's continue." Endeavor said as Shoto shook his head.

"No you're not focused and that's no way for me to train." Shoto said heading to his bag. Endeavor clenched his fist before speaking.

"It's the fight we had with Himiko Toga and that flame villain. I can't get him out of my head. I've rarely faced a flame as powerful as my own that wasn't from my family and moreover there was something familiar about him that I can't shake. Maybe it's nothing, but something is telling me there's more to this than at first glance." Endeavor looked up from his musings see Shoto looking away.

"He's a villain maybe you fought him before. Can you honestly say you remember the face of every criminal you've stopped?" Shoto said as Endeavor nodded.

"That is a possibility, maybe that's all it is." Endeavor said as Shoto shouldered his bag.

"Well I think we should end it here for today. I should head back to the dorms." Shoto said as he turned to the door. Enji looked at his son and before he could think better of it he spoke.

"Shoto…how are you doing…in the dorms I mean." Enji said as Shoto stood still for a moment. Unknown to the other both had an awkward look on their faces. This was not a part of their usual interactions. Both were out of their depth in this situation.

"I'm…fine I guess. There was some acclimation needed, but I'm…comfortable. I like living with the others." Shoto said as Endeavor nodded.

"I see that's…good." Enji said as he coughed. Shoto would have preferred to end it right then and there, but his father had reached out to him, and that was something that should be acknowledged at the very least.

"And you how is it being the number one hero?" Shoto asked as Enji groaned.

"It's not how I wanted it, so I can't really say. I don't feel right having the title nor do I even know what it means to be the symbol of peace. All Might made it seem so natural. The people put their faith in him with no hesitation, and yet no matter how many villains I take down the people don't believe in me like they did him. How do I reach their hearts?" Enji said just now realizing he'd spilled his guts to his youngest child about his reservations about taking All Might's place. "Never mind it's something I'll have to work out for myself." Enji said turning his back to his son.

"You've never cared what people thought about you, but now you do. I think that means you're different than you were. I haven't forgive you, but I do know that you're at least trying. You helped Midoriya and you're thinking about others. If you keep doing that I think you'll find the answer you're looking for." Shoto said placing his hand on the door. "Still don't you think it's pretty sad to be asking your youngest son for advice?" Shoto said as Endeavor scoffed.

"You're right I am being rather pathetic." Endeavor said as Shoto left.

* * *

Izuku launched into the air as water gathered around his hand forming a large drill that spun intensely. "Whirlpool Drill!" Shouted Izuku driving the drill towards Gran Torino who dodged out of the way as the drill impacted the ground hurling chunks of earth and dust everywhere.

"Nice try kid but that was one of Noelle's first techniques. I know it like the back of my hand." Gran Torino said as Izuku rushed forward creating a large hammer of water in both hands.

"Tidal Hammers!" He shouted slamming them both together were Gran Torino had once been.

"Seen it!" Gran Torino shouted as Izuku turned around seeing the old man sailing over his head.

"Ok how about this!" Izuku said as he created two giant hands at his sides that he shot out after Gran Torino who nimbly dodged their strikes.

"Not only have I seen that, but I've seen it done better. Noelle could create a dozen hands like that." Gran Torino said blasting towards Izuku only to blast into the ground and sweep the boys feet out from under him. "At this rate you'll be by my side way into my golden years kid." Gran Torino said as Izuku sat up.

"Everything I come up with Noelle already did." He complained as Gran Torino shook his head.

"Well I will admit you set yourself a pretty high goal. Noelle loved being a hero, but the only thing she loved more was her quirk itself. She was always practicing with it. If you truly want to come up with a technique all your own you're going to have to dig deep kid." Gran Torino said as Izuku began contemplating this new problem. You wouldn't think creating something of one's own uniqueness would be so difficult. Izuku sat down on the ground before falling back and looking up at the sky. He had plenty of ideas, but he was sure that after what Gran Torino said they would all be something that Noelle had done as well.

Gran Torino watched the boy puzzle at the problem in front of him. This wouldn't be a hard thing for someone who was born with a quirk most of a person's formative years were spent on exercising their quirk Izuku didn't have the luxury of such a foundation. Toshi was different there wasn't a creative bone in the boy's body not like Izuku. As Gran Torino watched Izuku his mind went back years to his time with the young Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

"Come on boy if you don't put up a fight I'll pound you into the ground!" Shouted Gran Torino as he slammed his fist into Toshinori's gut flinging the boy backwards. "Well at least you make a solid punching bag if nothing else." Gran Torino said as Toshinori raced forward unleashing a punch at the hero who dodged the blast of wind and landed behind Toshinori and kicked him across the back. "Still too straight forward kid." Gran Torino said as he bit into a Taiyaki. Gran Torino was a tall man with a well-built body. He stood there looking down at Toshinori as he picked himself up off the ground.

"I don't know what you want me to do Gran Torino." Toshinori said as he rubbed his stomach and back.

"Oh come on Sorahiko. I leave you alone for a couple hours and you've beaten my student to a pulp." Noelle said as she walked in and looked at Toshi getting off the ground. "This could be called child abuse you know." She said as Sorahiko snorted.

"You haven't seen abuse Noelle, and for another ten minutes he's still my student. You need to stop being so straightforward and find some cunning kid. You're strong there's no doubt about that, but strength can only get you so far. Get creative!"

* * *

Izuku looked up from his musings to see Gran Torino on with a far away stare. Seeing the older male was distracted Izuku thought about reaching out to his own friends maybe they might have some ideas. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through the contacts coming to Mina's number. "Why not?" He said as he hit speed dial. The phone rang once then twice before it was picked up.

"Why are you just now calling me!?" Shouted Mina as Izuku held the phone away from his ear. "It's been weeks since we last saw each other. You don't call; you don't write what's a girl supposed to think after all this time? You don't like me anymore Izuku?" Mina said as Izuku blushed.

"No I like you Mina I really do. I've just been really busy. I left Endeavor's agency then went to work with the pussycats, and now I'm training with Gran Torino." Izuku explained, but Mina stopped listening after the word Pussycats.

"You mean the team that trained us in the mountains? Those Pussycats? The Pussycats that had that blonde that was all over you and the others?" Mina said feeling strangely territorial. "D-did anything happen?" Mina said as Izuku coughed.

"I can't really say Mina Gran Torino is right there, but I was calling to ask you for some advice on creating super moves." He said as Mina stifled her curiosity for the moment.

"I want details later Izuku, but what are you calling me for? I mean you already have so many super moves. I think the only one who has more than you is Bakugou." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah Katsuki was really good at that kind of thing, but I can't ask him for obvious reasons. Gran Torino wants me to create a new super move that he hasn't seen before and I'm coming up short." He said as Mina rubbed her chin.

"I guess that is pretty rough. I don't really know what to say most of my super moves are pretty obvious. You know spraying my acid farther or my acid veil as a shield. I guess it just depends on what you're style is and creating something to make what you're good at better and to balance out what you're not." She said as Izuku nodded. It wasn't anything he hadn't thought of before, but hearing it from someone else did help. "You're really fast and strong so I don't really know. Oh the woes of being perfect." Mina teased as Izuku coughed.

"I'm not perfect Ashido, but thanks for that." Izuku said.

"I take my eyes off you for one second and here you are flirting! That's it boy I'm going to drill you even harder!" Shouted Gran Torino scaring Izuku who's thumb pressed the end call button.

"Izuku, Izuku what happened? Hello?" Ashido said.

"Since you've got so much free time I think you need more training. You and I are going into the city. It's Friday so tonight is when people like to start acting stupid, which means we've got work to do. I've been coddling you for about almost two weeks but now it's time to use your training in a practical setting." Gran Torino said as he and Izuku began to head back into the city.

* * *

As Izuku and Gran Torino rode the train the young boy still thought of what he could do for a new technique. The two entered the city as the sun was setting as he and Gran Torino walked off the train. The bustling night life was in full swing as Gran Torino leapt atop a building being followed by Izuku as he activated his Full Armor. "Alright kid we'll be patrolling for a few hours. I doubt it will take even one before we run across some idiot on liquid courage doing something he shouldn't be." Gran Torino said as he and Izuku moved from rooftop to rooftop and just as the old man said they had only been on patrol for half an hour before they ran into their first incident.

The door of a bar was thrown out into the street hurtling towards a couple until Gran Torino landed on the door slamming it to the ground a foot in front of the innocent bystanders. "Get to safety!" Gran Torino shouted as he looked at the person who'd been used to batter down the door lying next to it as a group of men walked out. One was a large man with fists the size of tires no doubt the leader of this group.

Izuku watched from above as he called the police. Over the past two weeks Gran Torino had been training him how to call in the police for hero incidents. _You need to speak like a cop boy. Be precise, thorough and most of all quick. Give the most information in the least amount of time._ The phone was picked up immediately. "Hutt Police Department what's the emergency?" A dispatcher asked.

Izuku took recalled Gran Torino's lessons and spoke. "Yes this is the hero Jforce I am in downtown at Darth bar there is an altercation one person is injured and unconscious. There are several assailants send back up." Izuku spoke.

"Yes sir officers are en route ETA five minutes." Izuku hung up before jumping down to the street below.

"Hunh what a shitty dart you make I totally missed the board." The large man laughed as his group did the same before catching sight of Gran Torino. "What ya looking at old man? You want a piece of ol' Rocket fist?" The large man said as from the back of his elbows flames shot out like a hotrod. Gran Torino smirked.

"I'll give you young'uns one chance to surrender peacefully. The police are already on their way." Gran Torino dodged to the side as the man now known as Rocket Fist blew past him slamming into the building opposite the bar.

"Gee thanks pops, but I like my chances of smashing your head in before the cops get here, that or you'll keel over. It's not good for old people to exert themselves you know." Gran Torino smiled and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't worry about me young fella I won't be exerting myself at all. Jforce he's all yours." Gran Torino said as Izuku landed between Gran Torino and Rocket Fist.

"Oh shit that's the kid who saved that mall! Hey boss I don't think you want to take this guy on!" Shouted one of his men as Rocket Fist slammed his fists together.

"Shut up! I ain't wimping out cause of no kid!" The large man said as he blasted towards Izuku who dodged his fist easily and slammed a punch into the man's ribs sliding him across the street. Izuku wasn't too worried about this criminal he wasn't nearly as fast or strong as muscular, but his mind was preoccupied with an idea he'd gotten on the train. _I can see it in my mind, but how to put it into action? _ Izuku thought as he dodged another punch and back fisted the guy, but as he did so he coated the back of his hand with water and slammed it into Rocket Fist.

There was a bigger impact, but nothing that he couldn't do by upping the percentage of One for All, no he was looking for something more impactful. Rocket Fist stumbled back as he spat out blood. "Nice one kid, but I'm not done yet!" He shouted as he drew both his fists to his side and blasted flames from his elbows to the point they were glowing red, but before he could move Izuku was right in front of him.

"I think I have it this time." He said as he gave a palm thrust to Rocket Fist's stomach there was a pause as Rocket Fist smiled.

"You ain't got shit kid!" He shouted as his fists blasted forward looking to crush Izuku's skull before his body was blasted back spiraling down the street before landing feet from the first cop car to arrive. The cops looked from the downed villain to Jforce. Izuku didn't notice he was more preoccupied with what just happened.

"Kid what the hell was that?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku looked down at the older man.

"I don't know, but I think it'll be my new technique." Izuku said with a grin as Gran Torino nodded.

"Well don't just stand there. Let's keep up your training, because if you can perfect that technique I can say without a doubt that I never saw Noelle do anything like that." Gran Torino said as Izuku smiled.

"Yes sir!"


	48. Changing the Flow

**A/N: Well Izuku seems to have something in mind for his new super move and Gran Torino is impressed with the boy's ingenuity. While Izuku works to better himself the police work on piecing together the Leage/Yakuza's dealing. The question remains what exactly is Kurogiri hunting for? Also I'm going to keep Izuku's new move unnamed because he himself isn't exactly sure what it is, but Xavier you're close.**

A man stood in front of a construction site. He was dressed in a large hoodie. He looked at the nearly finished building and grit his teeth. "I gave this thing everything I had. I worked unpaid overtime night after night and then right before we close the deal they fire me. Where the hell do they get off with that! Sure I may have come in a little buzzed once or twice, but that doesn't compare to me doing the hardest parts of this fucking thing! If that's how it's going to be let's see them build it again without me!" The man said as he tore his sleeves off showing that each of his fingers was a different type of power tool.

In his right hand the man had a syringe similar to an Epipen and jammed it into his neck. The effect was instantaneous as the man grew larger and the tools on his fingers grew in size as he walked to the building's base and went to slam his fingers into the stone of the wall. His fingers began drilling into it or so he thought his hands seemed to make no headway. "What's going on!?" He shouted as he pulled his hands back and let the smoke clear only to see his fingers had been drilling into a wall of water and what he thought was stone dust was actually steam.

"Please stop sir." A boy said as he floated above the man. "If you surrender now you'll only be charged with attempted destruction of private property." Izuku said as the man growled.

"Stay out of this kid. This company owes me!" He shouted attempting to drill into the wall again only for a spout of water to push him back.

"If you do this you'll ruin your life. Please don't do this just surrender." Izuku said before dodging to the side as the man aimed at him with his nail gun finger.

"If you're going to get in my way then I'll take you apart too!" He shouted before Izuku flew around him avoiding his shots before closing in and punching into the man's stomach. The criminal curled around Izuku's fist before blasting back and falling on the ground. Gran Torino dropped down to Izuku's side.

"You're a bit too soft boy, but you handled that well." He said as Izuku yawned.

"Thanks Gran Torino where are we heading now?" Izuku asked as Gran Torino arched an eyebrow.

"We're heading home for now. Looks like you've about reached your limit." Gran Torino said as the cops began processing the scene.

* * *

Izuku walked into Gran Torino's home and fell face first onto the hero's couch. He was asleep before even hitting the cushions. Gran Torino shook his head at the boy's antics. "You lack training kid. Back in my day I'd be lucky to get three hours sleep every few days. You heroes today could use a bit more of that in your lives." Gran Torino said as he headed to his bedroom to get a few hours rest himself. They'd spent most of the night resolving incidents here and there across the city and had returned home a little after midnight.

As the night progressed Izuku seemed to gain a better handle on this move he was thinking of. It was by no means perfect if Gran Torino had to scale it he'd say it was a three out of ten success rate. That was not sufficient in the old man's eyes, but to be fair Izuku had come up with it on the spot though he says he'd been thinking about since their train ride to the city. Either way Gran Torino would be having Izuku focus on that from now on. Repetition was key in such training.

Izuku was sleeping hard on Gran Torino's couch when a blaring ring sounded throughout the home. "What!?" Izuku shouted falling off the couch as he sat up in a hurry. "Is there a fire?!" He shouted looking around for smoke or flames as the ringing kept going off until it was silenced.

"Calm down boy it's the phone." Gran Torino said as he turned to the receiver. "Hello?" Gran Torino said as Tsukauchi's voice came from the phone.

"Gran Torino sorry for calling so early." Tsukauchi apologized. Gran Torino scoffed.

"No problem Tsukauchi I was already up." He said looking at the clock seeing that it was six in the morning. He'd let Izuku sleep in some. "What do you need?" Gran Torino asked as Tsukauchi sipped his coffee.

"Well you see I was hoping you would be willing to help me in an investigation." Tsukauchi said as Gran Torino stroked his cheek He'd been training Izuku on how to improve himself, but maybe the boy could do with a lesson on how heroes worked with the police force.

"What'd you have in mind?" Gran Torino asked.

"Well you see recently there have been multiple sightings of Kurogiri from the League of Villains. He hasn't done anything though. Mostly just appearing in the woods or rural areas and wandering around for an hour or so before disappearing. We think we may know where he might appear next. We would like the assistance of a hero on this matter, but to keep things quiet we thought about bringing in a pro who's not well known or who wouldn't be missed in an operation like this." Gran Torino chuckled.

"You sure know how to butter up an old man, but yes I would be willing to accompany you. I hope you don't mind if I bring company. I'm currently mentoring young JForce and wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him on his own." Gran Torino stated as Tsukauchi nodded on his end.

"That would be great another hero would be welcome no questions asked. If you would be able to meet us at the station later today I can show you what we have so far." Tsukauchi said. As Gran Torino looked over at Izuku who had fallen back asleep on the couch.

"We'll be there soon." The old man said before giving his goodbyes to Tsukauchi. "Alright boy that's enough beauty sleep get up!" Gran Torino said whacking Izuku on the foot with his cane causing the young man to leap off the couch.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Izuku shouted as he looked at Gran Torino.

"You are now." The old man said before heading to the kitchen. "Go clean yourself up we'll be meeting Tsukauchi at the police station soon." Izuku rubbed his face.

"Are we going to be working with the detective on a case?" Izuku asked with a yawn.

"Yes now go." Gran Torino said firmly making the green haired boy rush to the bathroom. The old man shook his head. "This is one of the reasons I only taught for a year." He groused.

* * *

Once Izuku was out of the bathroom the two shared a quick breakfast before heading out to meet with Tsukauchi who greeted them amicably. Both heroes could see the bags under the detectives eyes denoting his own lack of sleep. "Thanks for coming, but there was no reason to rush over." Tsukauchi explained as Gran Torino waved off his concern.

"No need to sit on our hands it's not like either of us was doing much of anything." Gran Torino said as he and Izuku were ushered into a conference room.

"As I told you over the phone Kurogiri has been spotted in several rural areas. What he's doing is a complete mystery. Still we can't just go in guns blazing without some evidence. My plan is for several small teams to investigate the three most recent areas he's been in to see if we can find what he's been up to. To our knowledge there's nothing in any of these places. No buildings in use or abandoned. We've pulled records for the area to see if something might have once been there and came up with nothing."

"Still there has to be something it's not like Kurogiri is risking exposure just to take a walk in the woods." Gran Torino said before casting his eye to Izuku. "What do you think boy?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku came to attention.

"I don't really know Gran Torino, but if I may hazard a guess then maybe it has something to do with that person called Overhaul. Up until recently the League has been quiet, but after meeting with Overhaul Toga and Dabi attack Endeavor and Shoto, and now this." Izuku said as Gran Torino smirked. _Well the kid is observant and has a pretty good conjecture._

"That's possible we did consider that, but even looking through that lens gave us nothing. I guess we won't know until we get out there. You will be helping us right?" Tsukauchi asked as Gran Torino nodded.

"Yes the boy and I will provide support in your operation just tell us when and where you want us." Gran Torino said as Tsukauchi went into his plan. There would be three teams composed of three members. Izuku would be on one and Gran Torino would be on another team with Tuskauchi.

"If all goes as planned the operation will begin two days from now." Tsukauchi instructed the two heroes.

"We look forward to working with you." Both Izuku and Gran Torino said before leaving.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki laid on the cold linoleum floor his breath barely a whisper as it fogged the cold floor. His cheek was pressed against the floor as he lay perfectly still. The slightest movement could send him on another rampage. As he lay there thoughts of his master went through his mind. He'd known his master was an amazing person, but after having the power of All for One within him for…? He didn't even know how long he'd been down here. There were no windows no ticking of a clock or anything. The only way he could measure time was the trays of food that were brought to him.

Three trays everyday if his math was right then that would mean he's been down here for a month! He grit his teeth at that. The doctor had betrayed him. He must have! This surge of anger also activated one of his numerous quirks causing him to warp across the room and fall to the floor. He grunted as he landed the wind knocked from him. He very slowly sat up and looked around the room. His eyes switched to infrared as he did so. Tomura had slowly gained control of himself, but he was still far from under control. His emotions sometimes activated his quirks or moving too fast might cause him to fly across the room. Even his own decay quirk seemed to not be under his command. That or the room he was in was something that didn't decay at all.

"Master what should I do?" He asked the empty room. As he sat with his head against the wall he stared into the darkness he was reminded of a time when this was all he knew confusion and misery.

* * *

A young boy sat on the sidewalk his clothes were filthy and torn. The shoes on his feet could hardly be called so. They were nothing more than scraps of cloth clinging to his feet. He looked out to the passing people as they pretended to not see him sitting there. None of them even looked in his direction like he was invisible. His stomach gave out a growl before he clutched it with both arms pulling his legs tighter against his abdomen.

Suddenly a shadow enveloped the boy. He swallowed as he slowly craned his eyes up. "Tenko Shimura." The man said calling his name with a gentle voice. The man was tall and broadly built he kneeled down to the boy and held his hand out to him. "No one's come to save you have they? No one cares about you." He said before giving a small smile. "I do why don't you come with me." He said as he brought his hand closer to the boy. Tenko looked from the large hand to the man. Memories of before came to him, but he slowly reached forward and grasped the man's hand, but before he could fully grasp it his pinkie finger was stopped.

"Careful you have a very powerful quirk too powerful for a young boy like you to shoulder on your own. If you want why don't I teach you how to make that burden easier to carry." The man said as he helped Tenko to his feet and the two began to walk off.

* * *

"Master." Tomura said as he clenched his fist. He couldn't sit here anymore. Every day he sat here was another day that Izuku Midoriya got to breathe and that could not be allowed. "You took everything from me and I will get even!" Tomura growled as the room shook with his rage.

* * *

Izuku walked through the forest next to Gran Torino as they came upon a makeshift command center built by the police. Tsukauchi was standing over a map pointing out several things before noticing Izuku and Gran Torino. "Oh good you're here. I was just going over the plan with the others. Like I said there will be three teams each will be canvassing an area that Kurogiri has been in recently. We'll be looking for anything unusual. There has to be a reason Kurogiri keeps coming back, but even if we don't find what he's been looking for we might get lucky and catch the man himself." Tsukauchi said with an optimistic grin.

Gran Torino arched a brow at the detective's confidence. "Oh and why is that?" Gran Torino asked as Tsukauchi waved the two over to the table.

"Kurogiri has been spotted in these three areas most recently." Tsukauchi said pointing out each point on the map. "Knowing this we'll each be taking one spot and working outward from it in a mile wide circle that means we should all meat in the center overlapping one another. If Kurogiri appears anywhere in the vicinity one of our teams will spot him." Gran Torino looked from the map to Tsukauchi as he rubbed his chin.

"What makes you think Kurogiri will come back here? Maybe he found what he was looking for last time or chose an entirely different area to look for whatever it is he's hunting." Izuku asked before shaking his hands. "Not to undermine your detective work or anything sir." Tsukauchi smiled graciously before nodding and speaking.

"No feel free to ask all the questions you like. To answer your question Kurogiri's sightings were wide spread, but over the course of the last month all sightings were in this area. I think Kurogiri is getting close to whatever he's looking for or at least narrowed it down." Tsukauchi explained as Izuku nodded. "Now then let's get this underway shall we." Tsukauchi said as Izuku and Gran Torino were fitted with communicators. The three teams of three spread out to their respective areas. Izuku was paired with officers Nakamura and Jubami. The three were given the oldest sighting area to search and spread out, but kept each other in their line of sight.

Izuku looked around as he walked through the underbrush. He wasn't hopeful about finding anything this was the oldest spot so even if Kurogiri had left anything behind it was likely either blown away or destroyed after days outdoors. He sighed as he walked through the trees but then he noticed something strange. The tree nearest him had a deep gouge in it. Izuku looked it over and saw four others gouges one above and two below and then another one on the back of the tree so five in total.

"What did this?" He asked as he looked at the shattered lines of bark. Needless to say it wasn't natural, but it also wasn't anything that the police would be interested in. He continued onwards and noticed other strange markings like what he'd found on the tree before finding trees that had been snapped in half or ripped out of the ground. Ok this couldn't be ignored he decided to call it in.

"Um Gran Torino I might have found something interesting." Izuku said before hearing the hero's gruff voice in his ear.

"Well spit it out kid." Gran Torino said as he jetted from tree to tree.

"Well there was a tree with strange depressions in its wood and now I'm in a part of the forest that seems to have been hit by a tornado or something." Izuku said as he began to notice large chunks of earth ripped from the ground. Gran Torino listened to Izuku's description.

"Hmm I've seen signs of that too. I have no idea what it could be. Maybe a rather large bear or an animal with a quirk. It's rare but some animals have manifested quirks as well." Gran Torino said as Izuku stared at the ground in front of him.

"I don't think it's an animal Gran Torino." Izuku said as Gran Torino arched a brow.

"What are you getting at boy?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku knelt down.

"I think you all should see this for yourself. I don't think Kurogiri is looking for an object. He might be looking for a person." Izuku said as he pressed his hand into a massive human footprint. "A big person." Izuku said in clarification.

* * *

Kurogiri returned to the hideout and as he did so he heard a screech. He already knew what it was as he turned to see a happy Toga coming towards him. "Kurogiri, Kurogiri look!" Shouted Toga as she showed him a video of Izuku Midoriya. Kurogiri knew what she was going to ask and shook his head.

"No you can't go watch him." Kurogiri said as Toga began to pout.

"Why not it's been weeks can I please stop being grounded now?" She asked pushing her bottom lip out. Kurogiri sighed as he weighed the scales in his mind. If he didn't let Toga go he'd have to keep an eye on her himself to keep her from sneaking out which meant he could no longer continue his search. On the other hand Toga was reckless when it came to Midoriya and who knows what she might do.

"Let me see the video." Kurogiri asked as he held his hand out for her phone. Toga happily placed her phone into his hand as he watched the video. Immediately he spotted someone he hadn't expected to see. Yet again his master's words from the past were ringing true.

* * *

_Kurogiri I've laid the path for Tomura. It will be hard but most obstacles have been taken care. Still there are some who are out of my reach. All Might of course is the biggest threat, but there is one other who might be the end of Tomura. _All for One said as he placed a picture before the bartender. In it was a tall man with a domino mask with a yellow cape, boots, and gloves. _"This man is called Gran Torino. He will most likely be aged if you happen to meet him, but do not underestimate him. Age will have only sharpened his mind. You are to avoid this man at all costs and if not you must kill him." _Kurogiri nodded his head.

"As you wish master."

* * *

Kurogiri saw the aged frame of Gran Torino and knew he couldn't allow Toga within range of this man. Gran Torino had nearly captured Tomura when the boy had went to kill Izuku Midoriya's mother. It was only thanks to the interference of Overhaul that he was able to get away then. "No you are not to go anywhere near Izuku Midoriya." Kurogiri said with finality. Toga looked at the smoky villain with a glare before snatching her phone from him.

"I want to see Izuku Kurogiri. I've been good for weeks now and I think I've done my time." She said with total malice." Kurogiri stared the girl down for a moment before sighing. Toga was being obstinate more so than usual. Toga was usually good at following orders, but when it came to Izuku Midoriya she was becoming as if not more obsessive than Tomura himself. If he tried to force the issue then that meant he would be responsible for keeping her here. Twice was a pushover when it came to Toga and Dabi was out recruiting. He could have Mr. Compress capture her, but that would be the same as a fight. His choice was clear.

"You can try and find Izuku, but you will go alone and if you're captured that will be the end of you. Kurogiri threatened as Toga smiled and held up a vial of blood.

"Don't Worry Kurogiri Izuku will never know." She said with a grin.

* * *

Sir Nighteye looked at an image on his computer it was a video of Izuku taking down a gang outside of a bar. He had been watching this for the last hour on loop. Nighteye sighed a little as he rubbed his forehead. It seems Gran Torino had inserted himself into the young man's life as a mentor of sorts. Watching the video he could see Izuku had made some strides in his hero work no doubt attributed to his work under the seasoned pro Gran Torino. I can see what you are doing Gran Torino. I still don't approve of him as All Might's successor." The green haired man said, but that was enough indulging his criticism of the boy he had other things to think about.

Nighteye flipped open a file on Kai Chisaki AKA Overhaul. The young man was the focus of his recent investigation, but his investigation was still in the embryonic stage. He and his agency were still trying to ferret out all the Hassaikai bases. Nighteye was surprised by the amount of clout the gang still had. Yakuza were nearly extinct and yet the Shie Hassaikai was still a rather big name seemingly growing in power now after Overhaul's takeover. What the source of this growth was he couldn't be sure. Nighteye rubbed his eyes as the door opened and in stepped his apprentice Mirio Togata better known as Lemillion.

"Hello sir!" Mirio said excitedly as he stepped in with Bubble Girl. "How are you doing today?" the blonde boy said as Nighteye smirked. Mirio was a bright and cheerful boy everything he had been looking for in hopes of helping All Might find a successor, but even after learning of the boy. All Might had chosen Izuku over him. He couldn't see the reasoning behind that, but that was why he was going to offer Izuku an internship with him to see just what the boy was capable of. What about Izuku Midoriya had captured All Might's attention so thoroughly?

"Oh you're looking at Izuku Midoriya again. You must really like him sir are you a fan?" Mirio asked as Nighteye looked up at the young man.

"Certainly not Mirio. I was just keeping an eye on the upcoming hero. I haven't seen such a "rising star" since Hawks." Nighteye said referring to the soon to be number two hero. "Anyway enough about that what have we learned?" Nighteye asked as Bubble Girl produced a folder.

"As of now we know of three bases all of which can be ruled out as the main house. Their headquarters is still a mystery." Bubble Girl said as Nighteye looked at the portfolio and nodded.

"Very well, we will pause our investigation for a while. The Hassaikai might have noticed our surveillance or at the very least are aware of excess activity where there should be none. We will allow them time to let their guard back down and resume Intel gathering then." Nighteye said as both saluted.

"Yes sir!" both said.

* * *

"Guys, guys, guys check it out its Midoriya!" Kaminari said holding up his phone as he sat in the common room. He'd been going through videos on YouTube hoping to find something interesting and had come across Izuku's recent hero work. There was a stampede of feet as everyone gathered around the blonde except for two students. Bakugou growled and began walking out the door.

"Don't you want to see what Midoriya has been up to?" Todoroki asked. As Bakugou scoffed.

"No I fucking don't! I've got training to do." Bakugou said about to slam the door before it was caught by Todoroki.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I could use some practice myself if you're up to it." Shoto said as Bakugou gave a predatory smile.

"Fuck yeah I've wanted a piece of you icy hot since Izuku kicked your ass in the Sports Festival." Katsuki said as the two left to the gym.


	49. Rising Tide

**A/N: I was debating on whether to have this encounter or not, but I really want to have Izuku go all out with someone and who better than All for One's bodyguard. I plan for this thing to be epic, so enjoy.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: I'll probably do it after the festival since I have big plans for that event.**

Bakugou and Todoroki walked into the gym seeing Cementoss' handiwork recently refreshed and up for a beating. Bakugou began stretching drawing one arm across the other as Todoroki did the same. "You've been spending a lot of time here recently. Nearly every day, I hope you haven't lapsed on your homework." Todoroki said as Bakugou popped his head and looked at the dual quirk user.

"Why the fuck do you care? Why are you asking about my goddamn homework mind your business Icy Hot!" Bakugou fired back as Todoroki looked at him impassively not even remotely fazed by Bakugou's outburst.

"The gap between Izuku and us is growing. You must be anxious." Todoroki said as Bakugou stood up straight.

"Listen Icy Hot the only gap between me and Izuku is the one I'm making!" Bakugou shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of us feel that way. Izuku's out there right now helping people while we're here. It gnaws at me knowing that." Todoroki continued on as if Bakugou hadn't spoken.

"Shut up I'm not here to have some fucking heart to heart with you. I'm here to beat you to a pulp!" Bakugou shouted as he exploded towards Todoroki hand outstretched to blast Todoroki in the face only to have to use that explosion to narrowly avoid a pillar of ice to the face. Bakugou landed on his feet to the side of Todoroki before drawing his hand across the ground and creating an explosion of shrapnel and smoke that Todoroki blocked with ice. This proved to be a mistake since the shield blocked Todoroki's vision Bakugou came from above and blasted downward blowing Todoroki's ice shield away as the two tone boy was thrown back sliding across the floor as Bakugou blasted through the air towards him.

"I know you've got more than this Icy Hot don't fucking hold back on me! I want everything you gave Izuku at the sports festival!" Bakugou shouted as he got in range and threw out a kick that Todoroki ducked under and created a pillar of ice slamming Bakugou into the air. The blonde boy coughed as the wind was knocked from him before blasting through the ice pillar shattering the top. "Still using only Ice that's not good enou-!" Bakugou's eyes widened as a spiral of flame shot towards him.

"Be careful what you ask for Bakugou." Todoroki said with a smirk. Bakugou held his left hand to his other forming a tight ring on his right palm that he forced an explosion through.

"AP Shot!" Shouted the blonde as his focused explosion punched through Todoroki's fire opening a hole straight to the boy of ice and fire. Bakugou smiled as he blasted himself towards Todoroki flying through the air towards him and released a large explosion that the ice user avoided by traveling across an ice slide and circled the blonde shooting off gouts of flame periodically that Bakugou blocked with his explosions. Todoroki's ice spiraled around the room until he reached the top of the gym.

"I've been thinking of a new Super Move Bakugou I hope you don't mind me testing it out on you." Shoto said as Bakugou looked up at him from the ground and the massive spiral of ice he was surrounded by.

"Bring it Icy Hot I can take whatever you've got!" Bakugou shouted as he spun on his heel propelling himself with explosions upwards in a large spiraling explosion straight at Todoroki. "HOWITZER IMPACT!" Bakugou shouted while in direct contrast Shoto spoke the name of his super move calmly.

"Flash Freeze Heatwave." Todoroki sent a massive blast of fire down into the spiral of ice. The cold air exploded with brilliant intensity as the two moves impacted.

* * *

At Heights Alliance class 1-A was talking about Izuku's reappearance when the dorm was rocked by a heavy tremor. "Is that an earthquake?" Kirishima asked as Mineta clung onto the red haired boy.

"Kirishima protect me with your rock hard body! No homo obviously!" Mineta shouted as Kirishima looked from the purple haired teen to the window and saw a rising pillar of smoke coming from the gym

"Dammit Bakugou." Kirishima said before taking off quickly followed by the rest of the class.

The teens arrived to see a massive hole blown in the roof of the gym as well as all the windows bwing shattered. Several staff members were standing at the entrance and kneeling before them was Todoroki and Bakugou freshly healed by Recovery girl as Eraserhead's red glowing eyes stared down at the two boys. "Does either of you want to tell me how exactly a simple sparring match led to this!" Growled Eraserhead as he glared at the two boys.

"I didn't think to restrain my power. I'm sorry Mr. Aizawa." Shoto said as Bakugou's eye twitched.

"Hold the fuck up are you saying your attack was stronger than mine and you did all this? Fuck that! I blew everything up. I'm just too strong!" Shouted Bakugou as Eraserhead's scarf wrapped around the two.

"You two are to remain at the dorm until school starts. You're not even allowed to go to the cafeteria. Iida, Yaoyorozu have their meals brought to them." Aizawa said as Iida saluted.

"Yes sir Mr. Aizawa sir!" Momo sighed holding a hand to her head.

"Yes sensei." She said resigning herself to the task Iida would have it no other way she was sure. Aizawa turned back to the two boys.

"Also you two are banned from all gyms for a month starting when this gym is repaired. Is that clear?" Aizawa said as both boys nodded.

"Yes sir Mr. Aizwa." The two said in unison.

* * *

Izuku stood next to Gran Torino and Tsukauchi as they looked over the large footprint he'd found. "I'm no expert, but this looks like a human foot." Gran Torino said as Tsukauchi nodded. He'd called all his men in and they were currently making a mold of the print.

"It's huge though. I have a hard time thinking that a man this large could hide out here without a single person spotting it." Izuku rubbed his chin.

"Maybe it was spotted, but chalked up to something else. An Oni perhaps, or Sasquatch?" Izuku asked looking at the two older males and then blushed. "I-I mean it could be right?" Izuku questioned as Gran Torino sighed.

"Cryptids aside do you think this is what Kurogiri might be after? Something this large would definitely be a threat, and in the hands of Shigaraki that makes it even worse." Gran Torino said as Tsukauchi clutched his head.

"You're right we can't let something like that roam free let alone fall into the hands of the League of Villains. I hope you two didn't have any plans for the next few days. Now that we know at least some of what Kurogiri might be hunting for I think it best if we pour all our time into combing these woods. Time is of the essence." Tsukauchi said as Gran Torino and Izuku nodded.

"I've never been camping before." Izuku said with a smile as Gran Torino rolled his eyes.

"Seen one forest you've seen them all, and don't think you can slack off out here boy. I've got my eye on you." Gran Torino said shaking his fist at Izuku who smiled at the reprimand. After spending some time with Gran Torino Izuku was able to see that the man's gruff exterior was a cover for his caring nature.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gran Torino." Izuku said as the older man crossed his arms and huffed.

* * *

Kurogiri came back to the hideout with a disappointed Toga. For the past few days he'd been taking Toga to various places near Gran Torino's last known location, but the elderly hero was nowhere around and if he wasn't there that meant that the object of Toga's obsession wasn't there either. The blonde was in a fit about this Kurogiri had to stop her several times from just murdering some random person to vent her anger.

This arrangement was part of the deal he'd struck with Toga. After her adamant refusal to do as Kurogiri said the gaseous villain had compromised. He would give Toga four days' time in which he'd take her wherever she wanted to go in search of Izuku Midoriya, but once that time was up she would no longer pursue the boy until after Shigaraki's return. The blonde had agreed readily, but that haste had gotten her into this predicament. "No fair Kurogiri NO FAIR!" She shouted as Kurogiri sighed.

"I did as we agreed Toga that was the deal now abide by it." Personally Kurogiri was relieved they hadn't found Midoriya that meant they didn't run into Gran Torino. Kurogiri didn't know much about the aged hero, but if All for One said the man was a threat comparable to All Might then that was good enough for Kurogiri. "Now that our little field trip is over I have important business to attend to." Kurogiri said preparing to warp away.

"And what exactly is this _important business_?" Spinner said walking in with crossed arms. Kurogiri turned to face the lizard man.

"All you need to know is that it is important and will help us achieve Shigaraki's goal." Kurogiri said as Spinner stepped closer.

"We've been sitting here for more than a month with our thumbs up our asses. Our boss is gone to who knows where, and you're in and out of here like a revolving door. I came here to realize Stain's ideals not sit on my ass." Spinner said. He'd been patient long enough in his opinion. He'd done as Kurogiri said for over a month enough was enough.

Kurogiri closed his eyes for a moment as the image of slicing Spinner in half with one of his portals crossed his mind. "If you must know I am looking for a weapon hidden by All for One for Tomura. From what All for One told me this weapon could be the game changer we need. I just need you to be patient a little longer. Is that good enough for you?" Kurogiri asked. Spinner eyed the smoky villain for a moment before hissing.

"Fine but this weapon better be worth it." Spinner said as Kurogiri nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Kurogiri arrived once more in the woods the sound of the wind rustling in the leaves greeted him. After babysitting Toga and placating Spinner Kurogiri was about fed up with everything. "Let's hope I find this thing today." Kurogiri said as he began to walk through the underbrush as he did so he heard rustling nearby, but chalked it up to some woodland animal or an unfelt breeze. He was so far in the backwoods he doubted even the most experienced of woodsman would find him.

Kurogiri made his way to a tree that looked like it had been gripped by a giant. Looking it over he could see that the tree was still oozing sap. If he had a mouth he'd be smiling right now. _I've found him finally! _This sense of relief is what blinded Kurogiri to the ambush he'd walked right into. The tree behind Kurogiri rustled as Gran Torino blasted through the branches and slammed into Kurogiri's back ramming the smoke villain's face into the tree he'd been expecting smearing sap across his face as he stumbled. _I need to escape! _Was the only thought on his mind as he began to collapse in on himself.

"Oh no you don't!" Gran Torino said blasting into Kurogiri again catching his neck in a lariat as the jet hero blasted into the clearing slamming Kurogiri into the ground as Gran Torino gripped the armor on his neck. There was a series of rustling as Tsukauchi and his team popped up with guns drawn.

"Don't move Villain you're under arrest!" Shouted Tsukauchi as Kurogiri looked up from the dirt. _What this is impossible! How did they know? Have they been monitoring me? When did they spot me, and how long have they been tailing me? _Kurogiri's mind filled with questions, but amongst the many queries he couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation he had found himself in. For the past few days he'd been chaperoning Toga to make sure she wasn't caught by Gran Torino. Little did the warp villain know that his biggest worry should have been for Torino looked down at Kurogiri and as if reading his mind the hero smirked and spoke.

"We've been onto you for a while villain, but now it's over. We know you're out here for some giant or something, but that's over. We'll throw you into Tartarus with your boss along with whatever monster All for One has out here in the woo-!" There was a massive thud nearby. Gran Torino looked out to the tree line scanning it for threats before his eyes were drawn to two discolored trees. The hero's eyes scaled up the trees only to find they connected to a much larger body and finally a large face with a mouth of sharp teeth two of which stuck up from his bottom jaw like a boars' tusks.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" Kurogiri said as Gigantomachia looked around at the gathered people before noticing the one pinned to the ground. Gigantomachia was larger than most trees in the area shaggy hair ran down his shoulders jostling as he moved his head. In his mind he remembered All for One showing him a picture of this man.

"_This is Kurogiri he's my aide. If he ever comes to you help him Gigantomachia." _Gigantomachia opened his mouth to speak. "**Kurogiri needs my help." **The giant said before moving his hand forward towards Gran Torino who grabbed Kurogiri and jetted away from the massive palm, but the resulting wind from the impact threw Gran Torino farther than expected. He slammed into a tree feeling his head smack against the rough bark. The world shuddered between his eyes as he fell to the ground. His grip on Kurogiri hadn't slackened thankfully as the villain was also out of sorts after being jerked by Gran Torino's Jet by his neck and then coming to such a sudden stop. Whiplash was the least of his worries right now as the world shook around him. Tsukauchi and his team had been thrown back as well from Gigantomachia's attack.

"**Give me Kurogiri!" **Gigantomachia shouted as he reached for Gran Torino and Kurogiri once more. _That idiot he'll kill us both if he comes at us that fast! _Gran Torino thought as he attempted to Jet, but the world was still out of sorts for him. He didn't know which way to move as the hand closed in. Right before impact Gigantomachia's hand was thrown to the side one of his claws catching the tree Gran Torino was up against. Bark was torn as his claw bit deep into the tree spattering bits of wood across the prone hero and villain. As the giant's hand passed by Gran Torino could see Izuku with both his legs on Gigantomachia's wrist pushing it further off track.

* * *

_Minutes earlier  
_Izuku along with the rest of the search party had been at this for four days searching for the giant that had left that footprint. They'd come across other such markings, but they often proceeded or were directly after a large swath of the forest was destroyed. Whatever this thing was it was strong and destructive. Maybe it _was_ some animal with a quirk that was just destroying things simply to destroy things. "Attention we have a sighting of Kurogiri in quadrant Q all members regroup!" These instructions came in over the radio and Izuku immediately summoned his Full Cowl and deployed his armor as he raced through the woods only to be stopped by Gran Torino.

"Hold on!" The older hero said as Izuku stopped.

"What's the matter Gran Torino?" Izuku asked as Gran Torino looked back to the direction they were to head in.

"I want you stay back and hide. I'll be the one to capture Kurogiri. I have more experience with this type of fighting. Also if he only thinks there's one hero here he's more likely to underestimate us. If by chance he does escape you'll be there to catch him without him suspecting a thing. So unless things go pear shaped stay concealed." Gran Torino said as Izuku nodded. He could see the genius of Gran Torino's plan, and was impressed with just how much the older hero had to offer as a mentor.

* * *

_Now  
_Izuku jumped off Gigantomachia's wrist and landed in front of Gran Torino and Kurogiri. When he'd seen this thing appear he'd wanted to intervene immediately, but had held his position, but with everything that had happened it was time to go on the offensive. "Gran Torino you should get Kurogiri out of here." Izuku said as his Full Cowl arced around him.

"What are you talking about boy? I'm fine the police can take him from here. That monster cannot be allowed to escape." Izuku shook his head.

"I don't think that's the best option Gran Torino. Kurogiri is the transport of the league. Without him they'll have to move much slower and much more cautiously. We cannot allow him to escape and the police are not equipped to hold him right now. They need you and your expertise. I'll keep him from following." Izuku said as Gigantomachia began to pick himself up off the ground. He'd been thrown off balance by Izuku's kick and fallen.

Gran Torino looked between Izuku and the giant his mind whirling to come up with an idea. A plan to get them all out of here safely with their prisoner, and the more he thought the more he knew that Izuku was right. This was the only way. "What about you, you can't win against that thing!" Gran Torino said as Izuku turned around with a smile.

"I don't have to win. I just have to buy you all enough time to get Kurogiri into custody. Once you're gone I'll hide from him and follow him wherever he goes. You can track my radio, but right now you need to go!" Shouted Izuku as dark wings spread from his back the lightning that arced around him that was once green now turned black as Izuku maintained both cowls to fly up at Gigantomachia. As he did so a memory flashed across Gran Torino's eyes.

* * *

Noelle Silva stood in front Sorahiko and an injured younger All Might._ "Sorahiko get Toshi out of here! I'll take things from here." _She said pushing Toshi into Gran Torino's arms.

"_But what about you Noelle you can't win against him you don't have One for All anymore."_ Sorahiko said throwing Toshi over his shoulder. Noelle smiled at her friend and successor.

"_I don't have to win Sorahiko I just have to make sure you two live."_ Those were the last words his best friend ever said to him.

* * *

Gran Torino clenched his fist and looked after Izuku. "You better be here when I get back boy! No excuses!" He shouted as Tsukauchi appeared gripping his arm next to Gran Torino.

"I-I heard everything. I promise Gran Torino we will come back for him. I couldn't help All Might, but I will not be helpless this time." Tsukauchi said as Gran Torino got to his feet. At his side Kurogiri chuckled.

"You're going to let that boy commit suicide in the most brutal way possible. You heroes are crueler than us villains." Kurogiri said laughing darkly before Gran Torino punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut your mouth villain. I have faith in JForce. Let's go Tsukauchi." Gran Torino said as Tsukauchi nodded and put the inhibitor cuffs on Kurogiri.

"Everyone we're moving out double time! I want a sound off as we go move, move, move!" The detective shouted as they all began radioing in as they retreated from the soon to be battlefield.

* * *

Gigantomachia looked at his wrist and rolled it a couple of times before seeing Kurogiri being carried off as a black object rose toward him. **"Kurogiri!" **Gigantomachia said as he rushed after the retreating figures. Izuku moved to the side as Gigantomachia ran after Kurogiri the wind from his passage nearly throwing Izuku into a tree. _He's fast! _Izuku thought before flying after him his wings flapping fast and hard being enhanced by One for All running through his body.

The sound barrier snapped around Izuku as he launched himself with a final flap of his dark wings before they disappeared as he switched out his Dark Shroud for his Kyuubi Cloak. The lightning around his body changed from black to gold as nine golden tails sprouted from his back signifying the combination of his Kyuubi Cloak and his Full Cowl. "Rasengan Smash!" Izuku shouted as he got in range and in his palm formed a ball of green energy that expanded to an absolutely massive size.

From behind Gran Torino and the police a bright light shone. The older hero looked back just in time to see a large green ball of energy slam into Gigantomachia's back and explode. The giant was engulfed in a dust cloud as a shockwave of wind ripped through the forest obliterating all the trees in the immediate vicinity of the blast while further out the trees were nearly bent in two from the wind pressure.

Izuku panted as he clutched onto Gigantomachia's back waiting for the smoke to clear. He'd felt the solid impact of his attack and then a shift from the giant, but as the smoke cleared Izuku's eyes widened seeing that apart from a series of scratches across the giants back he was hardly damaged at all. Not a single scratch drew blood. Gigantomachia was unharmed and the shift Izuku had felt was the giant being forced to step forward, but that was all.

Gigantomachia turned around and his eyes locked onto Izuku before he gave a beastly roar.


	50. Crashing Tide

**A/N: So here it is folks a clash with All for One's monster bodyguard Gigantomachia. Izuku is going to have to dig deep if he wants to get out of this alive, but what can he do against the nigh invulnerable beast?**

"Well you two certainly went overboard. I hope this teaches you a lesson on being responsible." Iida said as Momo shook her head as she pulled the teapot she'd had going off the heat leaving it at a bare simmer while she was gone.

"Still that was pretty epic we could feel the shockwaves from here. You two must have been going nuts!" Kirishima said as he clapped Bakugou on the shoulder. "Don't worry bro just take your punishment like a man and you'll be fine." He said as Katsuki growled to himself.

"Guess I'll have to use one of the other gyms for my training. Maybe Kendo will train with me since Bakugou's been banned." Ochaco said hoping to find a new sparring partner quickly.

"I think you should take a break from the gym girlfriend. It's time to relax a little and enjoy some girl time!" Mina shouted as she leaned against Ochaco.

Ochaco smiled at that. "You might be rig-." Something shattered suddenly getting the attention of all the class. They looked back to see Momo holding the handle of a teacup that was now shattered on the floor. "Momo are you ok? It didn't burn you did it?" Ochaco said as she inspected the rich girl's hand.

"What happened?" Tsu asked as she gathered some paper towels to dry the spilled tea as Toru went to fetch the broom for the broken china.

"I don't know I just picked it up and the handle snapped." Momo said looking at the smooth surface of the break.

"In some circles something like that would be considered a bad omen." Tokoyami said staring at the broken handle as a cold chill ran through the girls. _"Izuku!"_

* * *

Izuku landed on the ground away from Gigantomachia as the beast roared. "That hardly did anything." He said thinking back to the previous damage he'd done with the Rasengan. _His skin must be harder than steel." _Izuku thought as Gigantomachia grew by a dozen feet gaining even more height on the green haired Hero. "Gigantification?" Izuku asked himself as Gigantomachia swung his fist down at the boy smashing it into the ground as wind and earth erupted from crater.

Izuku shot from the rising dust cloud as red lightning arced around him. He rose to and above Gigantomachia before stopping several dozen feet above the beast who looked around for his quarry. Izuku began to fall as gravity took hold of him. As he began to fall he slung his arms behind him corkscrewing them until they reached the limit feeling as if they would tear from his body.

Gigantomachia looked back and forth knowing he hadn't killed his target before he heard a whistling from above. He looked up as Izuku came down on him. The giant raised his arm to defend his face as Izuku's arms spun at high speed as they retracted. "Twin Sidewinder Smash!" Izuku shouted as his flaming fists slammed into Gigantomachia's forearm. There was a huge burst of fire as the air smelled of burning skin. Gigantomachia sunk into the ground under the force of the blow before roaring and backhanding Izuku with his other hand as he dropped his arm a dark burn mark on his forearm.

Izuku sailed through the woods feeling trees break around his body before coming to a stop in the side of a hill. He coughed as the wind was knocked from him. _Thank god for the Full Armor or every bone in my body would be broken." _He thought as he opened his eyes to see Gigantomachia coming at him fast ready to slam his shoulder into the young hero. Izuku jumped out of his hole spreading his dark wings, but he wasn't fast enough as Gigantomachia grabbed hold of the boy and slammed him to the ground.

Izuku looked up seeing Gigantomachia move his hand and ready his foot to crush the young hero. Izuku grunted as he summoned his Night Shroud and coiled it down his arm to form a blade that he sliced across Gigantomachia's incoming foot. He noticed his blade barely broke skin, but it was enough to knock it off course as Izuku leapt from his crater coming straight at Gigantomachia's face before unleashing his Hydra smash enhanced with his Full Cowl. Gigantomachia was driven back as Izuku's fist slammed into his face repeatedly snapping off one of his tusks.

The giant wailed as he clutched his jaw and stumbled back. Izuku fell to the ground and took this time to hide. He panted heavily looking around the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. "I can't get past his hard skin. I need an attack to get through that." This situation was different than what happened with that Nomu. Gigantomachia didn't have shock absorption or so Izuku assumed. Instead his skin was just incredibly thick. Izuku ran through scenario after scenario until his new move came to mind and he groaned. "I've got no choice. Guess this will be a trial by fir-!" Izuku narrowly dodged the grasp of Gigantomachia's hand as it crushed the tree he'd been sitting in.

"**You will die!" **Shouted Gigantomachia as Izuku looked at him and took a deep breath before smiling.

"I won't die. I have too much to live for!" He shouted as he summoned his Full Cowl and jumped from tree to tree never staying in one place long and confusing Gigantomachia as to which direction his attack would come from until it actually hit. Izuku focused on the water in the air gathering it into his palm swirling it like he would do for the Rasengan until he launched himself at Gigantomachia's leg and slammed his palm into it. "Aqua Palm!" For the first time Izuku felt his attack truly connect and not be shrugged off by the monster's thick hide. The water he'd been swirling in his palm shot into Gigantomachia's leg disrupting the liquid in the limb as it bent backwards the sound of breaking bone sounded through the forest as the beast fell to his knee roaring in pain. Izuku smiled as he panted.

"The human body is seventy percent water. I can attack you with the water in your own body now!" Izuku said as Gigantomachia glared at him.

* * *

Gran Torino broke through the tree line with Kurogiri in hand and shortly before Tsukauchi and his fellow officers. On the rural road before the group stood a police convoy ready to take Kurogiri into custody. Gran Torino quickly handed off the villain to Tsukauchi and his officers. "Now that he's taken care of I need to get back to Izuku." Gran Torino said taking a deep breath ready to jet off.

"Gran Torino if you give us some time we can accompany you as backup." Sorahiko looked at Tsukauchi.

"If that's what you want to do that's fine, but I can't wait for you. Get there when you can Izuku needs me now." Gran Torino said as he blasted away before a roar could be heard in the distance. "I'm coming kid, just hold on!" He shouted as he blasted faster towards the sound of the roar.

* * *

Izuku dodged to the side as he punched Gigantomachia's arm forcing his water into it and watching the limb spiral around twisting itself as bones snapped. Izuku jumped back landing on a tree as Gigantomachia stood up. Izuku looked at the leg he broke and saw that it was still broken, but for whatever reason Gigantomachia was still fighting through the pain. Gigantomachia twisted his arm the sounds of crunching bones making Izuku's stomach turn. Finally the arm looked normal before Gigantomachia slammed his fists down on the tree Izuku had been on shattering it before swatting his arm to the side narrowly missing Izuku as he soared through the sky.

As the fight had gone on Izuku had started to see blue wisps across his vision. At first he thought he might be hallucinating or rapidly switching between his powers was starting to affect him, but he soon realized these blue wisps were the water in the air. He could see the way it moved and flowed and began using them to avoid Gigantomachia's attacks. He was like water flowing through the obstacle of Gigantomachia's attacks. Izuku came in close and slammed his fist into the giant's stomach. He could feel the water in his body shift before Gigantomachia went flying back his legs dragging the ground before coming to a stop.

The monster heaved emptying his guts onto the forest floor. Gigantomachia raised his head and wiped his chin of bile. "**My master gave me the order to help Kurogiri and I will no matter what. I will always follow All for One's will!" **He shouted before leaping as high into the air as he could.

Izuku watched Gigantomachia sail higher and higher into the air. "If he crashes from that height there's no telling the devastation he could cause. I can't let him come down like that he'll destroy everything if he does." Izuku said creating six wings of darkness on his back before channeling the full might of One for All through his body. Massive bolts of black energy arced off Izuku before he blasted from the tree shattering it as he soared into the sky as a black and green rocket.

Gran Torino leaped atop a tree just as Izuku took off into the sky. "No stop!" He shouted but knew his voice couldn't reach the boy. "Not again, not again, NOT AGAIN!" The old man shouted as he clenched his fists and did the only thing he could right now; watch.

Izuku held his hand out in front of him and gathered water in his palm. The water swirled into his palm and grew larger and larger until it spread out over his body. The water began to take shape as it wrapped around Izuku's body flowing out behind him to form a winding body and tail and around Izuku's body a head began to form serpentine at first before taking on the form of a dragon. Izuku had created a water dragon with himself as the center. "Sea Dragon Fist!" Izuku and Gigantomachia impacted in the sky dispersing all the clouds nearby as Izuku spiraled around Gigantomachia's arm as if the dragon was seizing the giant.

Izuku slammed into Gigantomachia's chest as he was pushed higher into the sky before being pushed back towards the ground. The beast roared as he felt the force of the boy's attack before being driven into the ground. There was a deep rumble in the countryside shaking everything nearly knocking Gran Torino from his perch. "No, no, no!" Gran Torino whispered repeatedly as he jetted towards the sight of the impact. He landed on the ground and slid forward nearly falling into a small lake. "What the?" Gran Torino said as he looked to the center of this manmade lake and saw Izuku kneeling atop Gigantomachia's chest before pulling his fist from the now much smaller villain's chest and stood tall. Gran Torino saw that Izuku's armor was shattered around his fist while deep cracks ran through the rest of it. Only half of his face mask was left as the boy swayed back and forth.

Gran Torino jumped across the water's surface and caught Izuku before he fell into the water. Izuku's drooping eyes looked up at Gran Torino as he smiled. "I did it Gran Torino, my new move did you see it?" Izuku asked as Gran Torino grinned.

"Damn right I did kid that was amazing. Noelle would be proud." The old man said as Izuku's eyes closed. "Take it easy kid you've earned it." Gran Torino said looking at the boy and the unconscious villain.

* * *

"_Did you see that?! He was amazing!" _Shouted a masculine voice.

"_Gotta say the kid's got one hell of a pair on him to take on that big bastard. Color me impressed." _Said another voice. Both sounded young, but the bigger point is that the voices were keeping Izuku from sleeping. Izuku opened his eyes and saw a two tone space. Half of the space was a blazing red and the other half was a silvery white. _"Looks like he's coming around. Don't think too hard about us kid; just know you've got our attention now."_ One voice said as the other spoke up quickly.

"_Stop trying to act so cool! We both can't wait to meet you. Keep burning bright!"_

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes and saw a familiar sight; a hospital room ceiling. He sighed as he sat up some and looked around. "Mom is going to be so worried." Izuku said making a mental note to call his mother soon. The door to Izuku's room opened admitting Gran Torino with a pitcher. The old man and the young boy exchanged a look before Gran Torino shut the door and walked over.

"You're finally up. Keeping an old man waiting for three whole days you youngsters have no sense of time." He said as he sat in the chair near Izuku's bed and poured the boy a glass of water. "Before you say anything drink that. You damn near dried yourself out with that attack. You're still too reckless. What happened to "I'll keep him busy and then hide"?" Gran Torino asked as Izuku coughed.

"Sorry Gran Torino, but I couldn't hide from him. He somehow sensed everywhere I went, and then when he jumped into the sky I knew I couldn't let him come down at those speeds. He'd likely have destroyed a big portion of that forest." Gran Torino sighed and shook his head.

"You're like Toshi in some of the worst ways you know, but you accomplished your goal I'll give you that much. If it hadn't been for all that water that impact would have really did some damage. On the bright side now there's a new lake out there. I think I heard someone saying Midoriya Lake." Gran Torino said with a chuckle as Izuku blushed.

"I-I don't know about all that Gran Torino." Izuku said before popping his head up. "Umm what happened to that monster and Kurogiri" Izuku asked as Gran Torino rubbed his chin.

"They were both taken into Tartarus. Apparently that creature's name is Gigantomachia, and as we thought he was what Kurogiri was after, though neither of them are really talking." Gran Torino explained before hearing rushing footsteps and shouting in the hallway.

"What the hell is all that racket don't people know this is a hosp-!" Gran Torino was about to open the door and give these rude folks a piece of his mind, but as he was about to open the door he jetted out of the way as a hoard of kids stormed the room like a SWAT team.

"Midoriya what'd you get yourself into this time!?" Shouted Kirishima.

"Why are you in the hospital what happened Midori?" Ashido asked looking at the boy.

"Deku are you ok what happened?" Ochaco asked as Iida walked forward.

"Midoriya I must insist you stop getting into such dangerous situations I don't think my heart can take much more." Iida said as Gran Torino slammed the door.

"Quiet down you infants!" Shouted Gran Torino calming the room instantly. "This is a hospital mind your manners and be respectful to the other guests here and keep it to a dull roar." Gran Torino said slamming the butt of his cane against the floor. _He's being louder than we were!_ Was the collective thought that ran through the students of 1-A. "Now then Izuku I'm leaving for the day and you can consider your training complete. You're free to go wherever you like once you're discharged from the hospital. Don't get yourself killed out there kid." Gran Torino said as he headed for the door.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku said looking at the old hero's back. "Thank you for everything." He said with a bow as Gran Torino opened the door and shut it behind him and began walking down the hall.

"Umm Midoriya who was that old man anyway? He's a hero right? You called him Gran Torino I've never heard that name before." Ojiro said as Iida and Yaoyorozu shook their heads both being from hero family they would be the authority on such things with Midoriya gone.

"I can't say the name has come up in any of my grandfather's talks either." Iida said cupping his chin.

"He's an old pro that I've been training under for a couple weeks now. I think he might have operated like Mr. Aizawa. Preferring to work in the shadows and under the radar, but now that I've completed his training I guess I'll have to find someone else to partner with now." Izuku said not sure where he should go with his training from here.

"Forget about that what I want to know is why you didn't tell us you were training with the Pussycats you bastard!" Mineta shouted jumping onto Izuku's bed. "Keeping all that goodness to yourself Midoriya is a crime against all men. You must be punished!" Mineta shouted before he was stabbed by Jiro's earphone jack right in his ear.

"Didn't you hear what that old man said? Be quiet!" Jiro admonished the small boy as he writhed on the floor. Izuku couldn't help, but laugh. It seems like it's been forever since he's been around people his own age. The Pussycats were older, and Kota was younger, and Gran Torino couldn't even factor into that equation. He was an old man when All Might was young.

"I've missed you guys." Izuku said looking around and seeing two people missing. "Hey where's Katsuki and Todoroki?" Izuku asked as several laughs and a couple of sighs rang out.

"Bakugou and Todoroki are on house arrest until school starts." Iida responded as Izuku's brows rose.

"What, why?" He asked as Tsu spoke up.

"The two got too into their training and blew the roof off of one of the gyms." She explained bluntly as Izuku became even more shocked. Bakugou he could understand, but Todoroki? That was so out of character for him.

"Oh well as long as they're ok I guess." He said scratching his head as he and his classmates began to catch up. He told them about his time with the Pussycats, minus some intimate details, and then recounted his training with Gran Torino and the subsequent fight with Gigantomachia.

"Wow Midoriya I think I'd die trying to live your life man." Kaminari said as several of the other guys agreed but not Kirishima.

"Dude you're a real man taking on that giant by yourself and winning! What a badass. I can't wait to tell Bakugou about this." Kirishima said as the class looked at him.

"Don't do that you idiot Bakugou will go nuclear if he hears about this. I don't want a hole in our roof next." Jiro said as Kirishima brushed off her concern.

"What no way Bakugou wouldn't do that." Kirishima said as one thought rang out. _Is he in denial? _Iida stood up and checked his watch.

"Everyone visiting hours will be ending in five minutes. I suggest we begin our departure in an orderly fashion." Iida said as he opened the door and ran into someone incredibly soft. "I'm so sorry you have my deepest apologies!" Iida said as he performed a perfect ninety degree bow.

"Don't worry about it kid." A husky voice said as they walked in garnering the attention of everyone in the room as they made their way to Izuku's bedside.

"You're Izuku Midoriya right?" The person asked as Izuku nodded before coming to his senses and speaking up.

"Yes that's me." He said as his new visitor leaned forward. Their red eyes staring into his.

"Good so how about you partner up with me JForce?" Rabbit Hero Miruko said with a cocky grin.


	51. New Horizon

**A/N: Enter Miruko. I was torn between having Izuku's final mentor before Nighteye be either Miruko or Hawks, but I decided on Miruko because I feel Izuku would have more to learn from her especially with what he will be facing with Overhaul.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: The secret will have to keep for a little longer my friend.  
JalexGamer: Thank you so much and I will.  
Gamelover41592: No problem happy belated birthday. With what I have planned Gigantomachia will not be missed by Shigaraki at least.  
NotYetAnAuthor: I meant to put this at the end of the last chapter. The idea I had of Izuku's technique was based on Fishman Karate from One piece. Attacking the water in a person's body directly, so in a way it is blood bending, but not.**

Miruko looked at that large lockdown container that Gigantomachia was walking off of. Even at his normal size the man was large. The massive shackles around his wrists clanged as he was brought off the transport and locked into Tartarus. Kurogiri was already squared away apparently so her job was now done. She'd been one of the nearest heroes when the police called for Hero escorts. "So Gran Torino took down this thing. Hard to believe this old man was that powerful." Miruko said as she looked at a picture of Gran Torino.

"Actually JForce was the one to bring down this giant." Tsukauchi said as another police officer agreed.

"Yeah, kid really came through in the clutch. He held that monster off so we could get away with Kurogiri. Kids these days are amazing." The officer said as Miruko arched a brow.

"JForce? I've heard that name somewhere before." She said racking her brain before a news article came to mind. "Oh the market kid. I thought he was working with Endeavor?" Miruko asked as Tsukauchi nodded.

"Well he was, but he's built up a good resume since then. From what hear he worked for Endeavor and then the Pussycats and finally Gran Torino. Gran Torino said that their collaboration would probably be coming to an end after this incident." Tsukauchi said as Miruko's ears twitched.

"You don't say. Hey we're done here right?" She asked as Tsukauchi nodded flipping through the paperwork.

"Yes you're free to go thanks for everythi-." There was a burst of wind that blew Tsukauchi's hat off and as the Detective looked to where Miruko had been standing there was only her paw prints embedded in the concrete.

"For what it's worth Midoriya I'm sorry." Tsukauchi said picking up his hat.

* * *

Gran Torino was walking out of the hospital and patting his back. "I think it's time to retire. I'm not as young as I used to be after all." He said with a yawn. "I see Taiyaki and a nap in my future." He said before deftly stepping to the side as a woman landed next to him. Gran Torino Frowned. "You don't own the pavement young lady! Watch where you're going and look what you've done." Gran Torino said pointing out the web of cracks on the sidewalk. "Hero or not being so reckless with your Quirk is inexcusable." Gran Torino lectured as Miruko looked down at the older Pro.

"Sorry Gramps I kind of got excited speaking of which can you tell me which room Izuku Midoriya is in?" She asked recognizing the male as Gran Torino. Gran Torino arched a brow. _Seems you're still my problem kid. _Gran Torino thought to himself.

"I could but why are you looking for him?" Gran Torino asked as Miruko looked at him.

"I want to take him under me." She said bluntly. "He's powerful and I want to see just how powerful." Miruko said as Gran Torino looked the woman over before shaking his head. _I can't keep holding his hand anyway. Let's see how honed his sense of danger is._

"I'll tell you where to find him." Gran Torino said with a grin.

* * *

"So what do you say JForce wanna partner up with me?" Miruko asked placing a hand on Izuku's head as the two stared into each other's eyes. The spectators to this event were gob smacked at what just happened. The number seven hero had just walked in and asked Izuku to join her. Mineta stood as tears of blood dripped from his eyes. _Curse you Midoriya, curse you Midoriya, curse you Midoriya!_

Izuku's mind had gone blank at the offer. He didn't know what to say as he looked at his reflection in her red eyes. Not knowing what to do he went with his gut. "I'd be grateful for the opportunity Ms. Miruko." Izuku said as Miruko leaned back with a laugh.

"Of course you would. Good choice there JForce. I look forward to working with you." She said ruffling his hair before leaving. She came as she went like a hurricane. Izuku stared after her for a moment.

"Her boobs were so close I could squeeze them, and she smelled so nice too. Her ears looked so cute and that husky voice was really sexy." Izuku looked to his side to see Mina standing there reciting his supposed inner thoughts. "That's what you were thinking right?" She asked as Mineta jumped up.

"That's what I was thinki-!" Mineta was hit over the head with small mallet created by Momo.

"Yes we know." She said as the small boy was hefted by Sato.

"I think I should get him out of here before he dies from all the salt he's feeling." Sato said with a smirk.

"A-Ashido I-I wasn't thinking anything like that I swear." God he was a terrible liar. He thought to himself as Mina fiddled with her hair.

"Oh really cause I think that's what I heard." Mina teased as the rest of class A minus the girls looked on confused.

"Ashido I do not agree with your statement Midoriya is an upstanding young hero and a respectable man there is no way such indecent thoughts would cross his mind. Now everyone it is past visitation hours we should really get going." Iida said nodding assuredly. _Iida I don't deserve a friend like you. _Izuku thought to himself as Mina stood up and looked at Izuku.

"Class rep saved you this time Midori." Ashido said before leaving with the rest of the class. Izuku sighed as he fell back against his pillow only to be pinned there by Ochaco.

"O-O-Ochaco!" Izuku shouted before Ochaco kissed him deep her tongue invaded his mouth and wriggled around every surface. The kiss was so surprising Izuku just sat there unsure of what to do and before he knew it the kiss was over. Ochaco pulled back and licked her lips.

"Don't forget about us Izuku." She said in a husky manner before leaving as well. Izuku just sat there dumbfounded with the taste of Ochaco on his lips.

* * *

Izuku was discharged from the hospital within a couple of days and with this limited amount of downtime he decided to go visit his mother and Donatello. His suit was trashed he couldn't wear this anymore. Heck one of the wristbands even snapped apart when he closed the suit down. He looked at the broken piece of technology and groaned. "Melissa is going to kill me." He said as he headed to the Hamato Dojo and was greeted by his mother and Donatello. He looked around wondering where everyone else was.

Inko hugged her baby boy and squeezed that question and nearly all his organs from him in her rib crushing hug him. "Oh Izuku are you ok? No broken bones or anything right?" She asked as Izuku hugged her back.

"I'm fine mom. I wish I could say the same for my suit." He said holding up the glasses case he kept the bands in as Donnie snagged it from him and opened it up.

"Whoof damn Izuku you really put Melissa's handiwork through the ringer. Though we expected this." Donnie said catching Izuku's attention as he walked with his mother practically glued to his arm.

"We?" Izuku asked as Donnie looked up from the damaged and broken items.

"Oh yeah Melissa and I have started collaborating particularly on your support items. Her being on I-island she needs a more hands on partner namely me. I know how she works and she knows how good I am, so it all works out. I'll send these back to Mellissa, and in the meantime you can work in our new suit." Izuku's eyes nearly popped from his head as he heard Donnie mention a new suit.

"You have a new suit for me already?" Izuku asked as Donnie sported a grin.

"To be honest you kind of put us on an accelerated schedule. We didn't think you'd need a new suit considering at the time you were still a student, but after the whole expulsion thing we had to speed up work especially with you working with Endeavor. So it's not an exact masterpiece, but I assure it is top notch, and I think there's something you'll really like about it too." Donnie said giving Izuku a thumbs up as he lead Izuku to his new suit. It was displayed in a case and when Izuku looked at it. He knew this would be how he wanted all his suits to be designed from here on out.

"Donnie it's perfect." Izuku said as Donnie rubbed his nose.

"Yeah I know." Donnie said as Inko detached from Izuku to go get something.

"Oh Izuku I almost forgot here's your mail. I had all of our mail forwarded here while I'm staying with Yoshi and his family." Inko said as Izuku eyed the bag of mail along with several packages. "A lot of it is fan mail from a lot of people, but I managed to separate these from the pile." She said as Izuku looked over the envelopes noting the mark of the government on it. He opened the first envelope and gasped so hard he began coughing.

"Izuku what is it?" Inko asked as Izuku handed her the envelope. Inko looked at it and fell backwards.

"T-th-that's a lot of zeroes!" Inko said staring at the check for twenty thousand dollars Izuku's payment for saving the mall some months ago along with several other incidents he helped stop while working with Endeavor. The next two envelopes held even more exorbitant amounts.

Donnie looked over Izuku's shoulder and put a hand on it. "I guess now's as good a time to talk about payment." Donnie said with a grin.

* * *

After spending a couple days with his family Izuku had to head out again, to his next mentorship. While he'd been with his family he'd done some research on Miruko. He knew of her and how great a hero she was, so most of it was a refresher course. He really just wanted a sense of who Miruko was as a hero, and if he had to sum her up in one word it would be: indomitable. She seemed to feel no fear and from the number of incidents she was in it was clear she was willing to go to extremes for the greater good.

Izuku rubbed his forehead as he got out of the cab and paid the man. His head was still spinning about the large amount of money he now owned, but that wasn't his main priority right now. Right now he needed to meet up with Miruko. Izuku looked up at the luxurious apartment building and walked forward. He walked up to the elevator and looked through the list of names and found R. Usagiyama and hit the button. As he did so he heard a voice from behind him. "Wow I didn't know Rumi liked them this young." A familiar feminine voice said. Izuku turned around and saw none other than Midnight. She was out of her hero costume and dressed in a tight light blue button shirt open to reveal more cleavage than was necessaryand leggings that accentuated her hips and slender legs with heels.

As usual Midnight was stunning costume or not. "H-he-hello Ms. Midnight. I-I'm here to train under Miruko." Izuku said and as soon as he said it he wanted to take it back as Midnight gathered her bag of purchases and him into the elevator.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised. Rumi is a total top, but don't let her ride you ragged there Midoriya." Midnight said pinching his cheek as Izuku blushed. The involuntary image of a naked Miruko over him was not something he expected, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it.

"I-I promise it's nothing like that." Izuku said trying to keep his cool as he and Midnight rode the elevator to the top. "I-Is this where you live Ms. Midnight?" Izuku asked as Midnight smiled.

"Oh my Midoriya do you want to come see inside my home. I haven't had a boy inside in a day or so, and it's not like you're my student anymore." Midnight said as she pressed herself against Izuku nearly swallowing him into her breasts as she played with his hair. "I'm sure Rumi wouldn't mind me giving you a few pointers." She whispered as the elevator door opened and there stood Miruko in a sports bra and black basketball shorts.

"You sure about that Nemuri?" Rumi asked as her ears shifted back into position having heard nearly all of their conversation from right here. Miruko snatched Izuku to her side out of the seductive grip of Midnight. "He's here for _hero _training, not the BDSM shit you're into." Miruko said leading Izuku away as Midnight came out of the elevator.

"Hey don't kink shame me!" She shouted as she walked to her own apartment. Miruko scoffed as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I forgot that Nemuri was coming back today. If I had remembered I would have been in the lobby waiting for you to keep that cradle robber away. If it wasn't for that fucked up personality of hers she'd make the top ten easily." Miruko said as she walked in followed by Izuku. He didn't know what to expect, but somehow this came close. Miruko's living room looked like a state of the art gym. There was a treadmill, bench-press a full body punching bag and other exercise accoutrements. As he walked further into her home. He noticed full bay windows revealing the morning cityscape and a couch in the middle of the living room.

"Wow this is amazing." Izuku said as Rumi shrugged.

"If you want to be the best you need the best equipment. I was just taking a run before I came to get you. Rumi said stretching one of her legs on the counter. Izuku watched her from the side as sweat dripped and slid down her body and the way her long leg stretched was mesmerizing. He turned around and coughed.

"Thanks for taking me on Miruko, but I have to ask why. You're not really a team player. You're a solo act so why train me? Not that I'm not extremely grateful for the opportunity." He said as Miruko walked up behind him and placed her elbow on his head.

"Honestly because you're strong. You've hit the ground running since you were expelled from UA. I like that. You're telling everybody that you don't need the best hero school in Japan to make you a great hero and I respect that. Also you got Endeavor to train you and he's even more of a solo act than me, so there's gotta be something special about you. I want to see what that is." She said moving off him and heading to her room. "Get ready kid we're going to go on patrol." She said as she shut the door. Izuku swallowed before shaking his head.

"Get ahold of yourself there's work to do." Izuku said opening his hero case and getting dressed.

Izuku stepped out onto the roof of the apartment building as he saw Miruko standing on the edge. Her white hair flowing out around her. He walked up to her side and saw her red eyes shift to him. "That's not your original suit you were wearing." She said as Izuku smiled.

"Uhh yeah I kind of busted that one up pretty good, so this is the replacement. Honestly I think I like this one better." He said as his white cape flowed out behind him. Izuku's new suit no longer had the face mask revealing his full face to everyone, which Izuku liked better, now he could smile and put people at ease. His suit was green with a black collar and black lines going down his arms and down the middle of his chest. He wore white elbow length gloves with reinforced knuckles and red stripes at the end of his gloves. He wore armored boots that were white with red outlines at the ends and on the feet. His cape was white on top and a light turquoise underneath.

This suit reminded him of All Might's which is one of the reasons that Donnie knew he'd like it so much. Apparently they'd even consulted with David Shield on this suit to make it similar to All Might's, but not overtly so. Only hard core fans like himself would see the similar aesthetic.

Miruko nodded. "I've never been one for capes myself, but it suits you JForce." She said before diving off the side of the building. Izuku looked after her shocked before he saw her kick off the side of the building and propel herself over the city scape. "Uh oh I don't want to be left behind." Izuku said as he fell after her before spreading his black wings and flying after her.

* * *

In her apartment Nemuri was pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee when there was a sudden bang against her outside wall. Midnight went over to the nearest window and saw Miruko flying away from the building. "Rumi you bitch!" Shouted Midnight.

* * *

Ochaco yawned as she went to gather the mail. It was her turn today which she didn't mind it gave her a chance to get some early morning exercise which was apparently starting to show. Her curves were still present, but she'd started to develop a rather in Kirishima's words "manly" six pack. She blushed at that not having noticed her sparring matches and training had taken such a noticeable toll. She arrived at the mail box, but to her surprise she saw several packages.

Ochaco sighed as she gathered some of the boxing tape she kept in her pocket and stuck a strip to each package and then opened the mailbox to retrieve any letters. Afterwards she activated her quirks on the packages allowing them to float while taped to her hand. She turned around to see Tetsutetsu approaching the mailbox. Today must be his day. She waved to the steel boy as she went back to the dorm.

Ochaco walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water as she went through the mail separating the letters and packages. She noticed that there was an envelope for her, Tsu, Mina, and Jiro. It was a large envelope and she didn't see a return address and it wasn't in either of her parent's hand writing so who could it be from? Ochaco opened the letter and pulled out a folded piece of paper that she unfolded only to have several hundred dollar bills to fall out of the letter. "EHHHHHHHH!"

Ochaco's shout roused anyone who was sleeping and startled those who were already awake. Tsu hearing her best friend's scream bolted to the common room only to have Ochaco grab her by the arm and drag her back to her room and tossed her on her bed. Tsu wanted to ask what was happening, but was more shocked at Ochaco's strength. As she composed herself the rest of her female classmates were brought into the room. "Ochaco what's going on?" Tsu asked as Jiro rubbed her arm.

"And stop working out so much! You nearly snapped my arm off!" The musical girl complained as Ochaco ignored both questions and shoved their respective letters and packages into each of their hands

"Just open these." She said holding her own to her chest. The girls looked confused for a moment, but did as Ochaco said. Each opened their respective item and found a gift unique to them. In Mina's case there was a receipt for a video store and several music video purchases waiting for her to pick up. The letter that accompanied it was from Izuku.

"_Dear Mina I thought you might want to add some more sick moves to your repertoire. I can't wait to see you bust a move soon." –Love Izuku. _Mina's eyes teared up as she laughed. "Nobody says bust a move anymore you dork." She said wiping tears from her eyes. In Jiro's case there was the latest CD from a popular band that she'd wanted to get ahold of. Apparently Izuku had preordered the disc for her and it would be arriving on its release day.

"_I know I still owe you a song, but I hope this will buy me some more time. Learning instruments is kind of hard and I don't have as much time as I thought I would. Maybe we can sing these together sometime." –Love Izuku._ Jiro smiled as her heart beat quickly. "I can't wait." She said with a smile.

Toru received a large box which she immediately tore open and as air rushed in there was a loud "fwump" as a large pink teddy bear puffed out of the box. Toru looked at it for a moment before giving a squeal and squeezing the large plushie that was taller than the invisible girl herself. Stuck to the bears paw was a small card. _"I thought you might want something to hug when I'm not around." –Love Izuku. _Toru rocked in the giant bear's arms giggling happily.

Momo looked at the small box she had received and after creating a small box opener she cut it open. Inside was a teacup surrounded by bubble wrap an insane amount of bubble wrap. Obviously Izuku had been worried about the cup being damaged. Momo lifted the cup from the nest of bubble wrap and looked at the painted images of Orchid Cypripedium or Lady slipper flowers. They were a vibrant green much like her lover's hair. She read the letter after excavating it from the amount of bubble wrap which she already heard Toru and Mina popping giddily. _"To replace the one that broke. These flowers represent unconventional and rare beauty. I think that suits you to a T." –Love Izuku._

Momo cupped her face and smiled trying to hold back her tears as she gently embraced the cup. Tsu opened her envelope and pulled out the letter and inside the letter was a green hair tie and on both ends were a pair of crystal frogs. She cocked her head to the side before opening the letter. _"You're a hard person to buy for Tsu, so tried not to overthink it. I think this will look great in your hair, and if you tie the band together the frogs at the end hug. I thought it was cute and it made me think of you." –Love Izuku._ Tsu blushed as she looked at the hair tie and pressed the two frogs together hearing a click as they interlocked into a cute hug. "It's perfect." She said with a small ribbit at the end.

Ochaco looked at all her friends with their gifts and smiled at the looks of absolute joy on their faces. She then looked down at her own letter. _"Dear Ochaco I recently got my check for all the hero work I did. Needless to say I was super surprised at the amount. I didn't really have anything I wanted to buy for myself besides basic things, but I wanted to do something nice for all of you. Enclosed is about a thousand dollars I figure you can give it to your parents or do something for yourself whatever makes you happy. Oh and while I was in the store I got a gift from a store and thought it would look better on you. I could never forget any of you." _Ochaco looked at the large envelope and reached in grabbing hold of some cloth.

Ochaco pulled out a shirt and as she did it unfolded showing off a picture of Izuku in his Full armor punching through a wall. The shattered stone came together to spell out JForce. Ochaco looked at the shirt and laughed a little. "I guess he's right it would look pretty weird for him to wear his own stuff." She said holding the shirt to her chest. The girls began to exchange notes and show off their gifts giving off a plethora of squeals and shouts.

* * *

In the common room the boys could be seen looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder what's going on with them?" Sato asked.


	52. Rising Temperature

**A/N: Time for Izuku to get a crash course in Miruko Heroics. What does the bunny hero hope for from this partnership and what will Izuku take away from this?  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: yes I've chosen a song after some serious deliberation.**

Police officers surrounded a bank as a detective came forward with a microphone. "Attention, this is the police! We have the building surrounded release the hostages and surrender!" In response to this a gout of flame was shot from the window.

"Is that bacon I smell? I must have roasted a whole pack of pigs. Listen here you oinkers. You've got half an hour to get me and my men a ride out of here. After that I start popping hostages, and just to make sure we understand each other." The gunman who had scales and twin horns coming from his forehead grabbed a woman nearby and pressed his gun to her head. "Let me demonstrate how serious I am." He said as he started to pull the trigger.

A white flash arced over the police line and slammed into the gunman's face. This quick moving object was the Rabbit Hero Miruko slamming her foot into the gunman's head. The scaled man went flying over the cash counter as the rest of his group turned to face the intruder. The gun flew from his hand out onto the street as his hostage scrambled out of the window. "You bitch!" Shouted one as he opened fire from his hand blasting purple rays of power at Miruko who dodged each one before leaping and landing on the man's shoulders only to flip and slam him into the ground. She looked up to find a gun pointed at her from a few feet away and heard the pop of gunfire.

Miruko got to her feet only for a shield of water to come in front of her. "Miruko that was too dangerous!" JForce shouted looking at the reckless hero as he slammed his elongated fist into one of the men slamming him against the wall. Miruko just smiled and hopped on top of Izuku's water shield.

"It's a hundred years too early for you to worry about me newbie." She said launching herself at one of the gunmen and executed a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground as she stepped on him. In short fashion Izuku dispatched the last robber. He then began to attend to the hostages. "It's alright everyone you're safe." Izuku said kneeling down to the hostages and began tearing through their restraints.

"Oh thank god you two were here!" Shouted a man as he clutched his wife to his side.

"Thank you so much. We owe you our lives." His wife added and Izuku shook his head.

"You don't owe us anything. I'm just glad we were able to help." Izuku said moving to the next hostage.

Miruko looked at the kid and shook her head. She'd been working with him for two weeks now and he never ceased to impress her with his bedside manner. She doubted even Best Jeanist could pull off such an earnest face, and what made it even better was that every word Izuku spoke he meant. Miruko's ears flicked as she heard a click and felt the muzzle of a gun pressed against her back. "Move and I blow your cotton tail off." The lead robber spoke from behind Miruko having gotten up from being kicked across the bank.

"You sure you want to do this buddy?" Miruko asked smiling as the villain laughed.

"You think you can hit me before I blow a hole in you, I'd like to see you try bitch." He growled as Miruko spun hearing the gun go off as she slammed her foot into the side of his head brining him to the ground.

"Yeah I think I can." Miruko said.

"Miruko!" Izuku shouted rushing over to her as he saw the bloody hole in her costume. He placed his hands on it as he pulled her into a sitting position. She was kind of surprised that he was able to manhandle her so easily. She knew the kid was strong, but that just wasn't fair. "What were you doing I could have got him." Izuku said placing pressure on her wound. Miruko wouldn't admit it, but that kind of hurt. Instead she just played off Izuku's concern.

"I've gotten worse shots from the doctor. This is nothing besides what better opportunity was there to take that guy out? Villains always get over confident in situations like that." She said as a paramedic came over. Miruko waved him away. "I'm fine." She said trying to stand up, but Izuku held her in place.

"No you're not you need to have them look you over. Honestly you're way too reckless." Izuku said shaking his head as the paramedic advanced on the two. Miruko looked at Izuku for a moment before sighing and relaxing herself as the paramedic looked her over.

"Fine have it your way." She said as Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He said sitting by her side as she was patched up. Once done Miruko and Izuku walked out of the bank just in time to see the criminals be carted off.

"I don't know if I should thank you or arrest you! What were you thinking just going in like that? You could have gotten that woman killed!" The detective said as Miruko shrugged.

"Look it was now or never. If I didn't go in he'd have shot and killed her. Would you have preferred I wait until after she was dead?" Miruko asked as the detective stepped back.

"…I guess not." He said and walked away. Izuku sighed. This was how his weeks with Miruko had been going so far. The woman was reckless to a ridiculous degree. Izuku had lost count of the insane things she'd done in her fights against villains. There had been that arsonist they'd stopped by Miruko diving straight through his fire to take him down and that was only after chasing him through a burning building. Then there was the fight club they broke up. Miruko kicked down the door and pretty much was swallowed in a mosh pit only to walk out later covered in bruises cuts, and a black eye, but she got their target and took down more than half the occupants of that warehouse.

It wasn't that Miruko wasn't a great hero. Izuku could plainly see how great she was, but she was too much of a thrill seeker in his opinion, at least that's what he thought at first, but he could see that she genuinely had a heroic spirit. It wasn't that Mirko only cared about the action in fact it was the opposite. She cared so little for the danger she put herself in it allowed her to the most extreme lengths to accomplish her mission.

It kind of scared Izuku seeing that level of dedication fervor. He wasn't sure if he had that in him to go that far but he wanted to. "You're in your head again." Miruko said punching him in the arm as they walked along. Izuku popped his head up and looked at her.

"Sorry just thinking." Izuku said as Miruko shrugged. "I'm used to it we've been together for about two weeks I've seen you go inside your head more times than I care to count." She said as they walked along and Izuku sighed.

"It's my Achilles heel or so I've been told." Izuku said looking around." Miruko shrugged.

"I suppose it could be but I think it's just more of an experience thing. You've had some experiences where your body moved faster than your mind. In our line of work that is an asset. Like with that hostage situation I had no idea what would happen when I kicked that guy in the face. He could have seen me coming and tried to shoot me which would probably be the best case scenario. Worst case scenario when I kicked him he tensed up and shot that girl which would have been my fault. I didn't have time to think of any of that the only thing I knew for sure was that he was going to shoot that girl if I didn't do anything and in the end that's all I needed to know." Miruko explained as Izuku looked at her and came to an understanding.

"I get it. Sometimes it's better to just act than think about it." He said as Miruko nodded.

"You'll get it. It just takes time, but you're on one hell of a learning curve. Rather than have UA's gentle curve you're pretty much climbing up a sheer cliff, and despite the odds you're making a pretty good headway. I wouldn't be surprised if you landed in the top twenty when the billboard rankings come up." Miruko said with a laugh as Izuku's eyes widened.

"I-I doubt that I mean thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not that big of a deal. I'd be lucky to land in the top fifty let alone the top twenty." Izuku said as Miruko frowned.

"You're not very honest. You should just admit you want the top spot. You just said you'd be lucky to be in the top fifty not you'd be happy. If you're aiming for the top then shout it out. Let everyone know it. Don't step back from your dream otherwise you'll regret it and that is something I refuse to do. I live my life like there is no tomorrow that way when my times up I know that I lived the best goddamn life I could." Miruko said as one of her ears flicked and she smiled. "Clocks started JForce." She said before leaping away from him.

Izuku summoned his "Snake Hood" as he blasted off in a burst of steam his rubber legs bouncing him across the building right next to Mirko. This was part of his training, but he was pretty sure this was just another game Miruko could play with him. She'd suddenly announce that the clock was running and then bolt off. Once he caught up it was his job to see exactly what kind of crime they were stopping and how best to stop it. It was Miruko's way of trying to break him out of his think and act.

Izuku's green eyes scanned the scene and instantly spotted the car chase in progress. It was a canary yellow Ferrari blazing down the street out pacing the cop cars by several miles. "I'll clear the roads of people Miruko the car's yours." Izuku said as he dashed forth bouncing across the street to move people out of the way as the car zoomed by with Miruko hot on its tail.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kurogiri it's been weeks!" Shouted Spinner looking around as if the absent Bartender would show up at his shouting.

"Oh no I bet he's cheating on us with another villain group! He'd never do that Kurogiri is faithful." Countered Twice as Dabi stood up and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?" Spinner asked Dabi who looked at the lizardman.

"Out." He said before disappearing through the doorway. In the corner Toga was flipping through her social media and getting angrier and angrier at what she was seeing.

"Izuku what are you doing?!" She hissed looking at a picture of Izuku and Miruko outside a bank having just thwarted a robbery/hostage situation. "Ugh I've had enough!" Toga shouted as she got up to leave as well. With no Kurogiri to stop her she was free to continue her stalking without interference. Twice looked at Spinner and shrugged.

"I've got nowhere to be. That's not true I have a date!" He shouted before lying on a desk. Spinner just shook his head.

"Why the hell did I join this group?" He asked. This wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that, but it was becoming a more and more potent question with no apparent answers in sight. First Tomura had disappeared to gain new power which Spinner grudgingly accepted, but now Kurogiri was gone as well. This was not something the smoke villain was known for. Kurogiri was as punctual as the sunrise. Being gone for a few days wasn't unheard of but he would always show up at most three days later, but it was going on three weeks with no sign or word from him. "Something's not right." Spinner said taking off his cloth mask and grabbing a hood before leaving the base. "And I'm going to find out what."

* * *

Miruko ran and leapt down the street steadily gaining on the speeding car. "Wow this is a real workout." She said with a grin as she gave a powerful leap and landed on the hood of the car causing it to swerve back and forth wildly.

"Oh fuck its Miruko!" Shouted the car thief a man with a horn on his nose and big bug eyes as his partner next to him slithered out of her seat and onto the roof of the car. The woman flicked her forked tongue as it was revealed her lower half was that of a snake.

"You know I've always wanted a piece of you Miruko. Every guy is like Miruko this, and Miruko that. Somebody needs to take you down a few notches." She hissed as the car started to slow. The snake woman thumped the roof of the car with her tail. "Don't you fucking dare slow down. After I beat this bitch I'm going to drag her ass across the asphalt. You won't be so pre-!" The snake woman narrowly received a kick to the face as Miruko smirked at her.

"You talk too much." Miruko said only to dodge a tail swipe at her legs. Miruko went to land on the snake woman but she opened her coils making her land hard on the roof before being wrapped in the snakes woman's coils. The snake grinned opening as she slammed Miruko onto the hood of the car causing yet another series of swerving. The snake woman wiped the blood from her nose as she looked down at Miruko with a savage grin.

"You might be right about that so instead of talking how about I just show you what I'll do to you!" She shouted wrapping further around Miruko and pressing the hero's head over the side of the speeding car. "First I'll scrape those stupid ears off your head." She hissed as Miruko struggled against her coils. Miruko's legs were her most powerful asset, but against these coils she was at a disadvantage. The wind was rushing past her face and the sound of the tires was roaring in her ears. _Shit not now! _She thought to herself as the barest tip of her ear brushed the asphalt and then she was suddenly jerked upright.

Miruko was thrown onto the hood of the car before looking up to see Izuku had the snake woman in a headlock. "Stop the car now!" Izuku shouted slamming his foot on the roof causing a deep indent as the driver squealed.

"Yes sir!" He replied before pulling over safely. Izuku brought the snake villain down from the roof of the car as the cops arrived placing handcuffs on both the thieves. Izuku wiped his forehead as he looked Miruko.

"I think we should call it a day, you've pushed yourself too hard. You should have been able to break her hold on you, but you couldn't so you must be feeling tired. I can handle things here so why don't you head back and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and ear-." Miruko didn't look Izuku in the eye as he spoke instead just said her piece and left.

"Come see me when you're done." She said and then leapt away. Izuku looked after the bunny hero for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the police and the reporters who always seemed ready and willing to crawl out of the woodwork. Izuku sighed before facing them.

* * *

Gran Torino was carrying a bouquet of flowers as he walked into the cemetery. "Ugh even after passing on you two are still making me do all the work." He said with a sigh as he walked past the graves and stopped at All Might's grave before placing the first bouquet down and then sat down himself with a huff. "After a few weeks with your student I'm starting to wonder if you're not the lucky one." Gran Torino said with a chuckle.

"That's not funny." A cool voice said drawing Gran Torino's eye to them. In front of the grave stood Sir Nighteye.

"It's rude to come to a grave without bringing something you know." Gran Torino said to the younger hero as Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"Not as rude as making jokes at the deceased's expense." He said as Gran Torino rolled his eyes.

"And Toshi said you have a sense of humor. Let's cut to the chase you've been calling me for weeks."

"And you've been ignoring me for weeks." Nighteye interrupted as Gran Torino scratched his beard.

"Because I know what you want to talk about, and I also know what I'm about to say is not what you want to hear, and honestly I don't care." Gran Torino said turning to face the much taller man.

"Why did you send Izuku Midoriya to Miruko? She is the absolute worst hero for him to be under. She's impulsive, reckless, and far too much of a thrill seeker. Her brand of heroism will have an even more negative impact on his growth." Gran Torino sighed and looked at Nighteye.

"I don't understand you sometimes Nighteye. We both know you hate that boy for what happened to Toshi and want him to fail, so why care about who teaches him. In fact you should be elated that he has in your opinion "terrible" teachers." Nighteye clenched his fist.

"Please don't make me out to be so selfish. I do hate him for what happened to All Might, but he still has One for All within him. That power is the last thing of All Might in this world. I will not have it be used incorrectly which is what will happen especially alongside Miruko." Gran Torino stood up and dusted himself off.

"Nighteye I did not send Izuku to Miruko. She came to him. I won't say I had no hand in it, and to be honest I also thought it was a bad idea for Izuku to train with Miruko. I was hoping he had a more refined sense of danger that would warn him away from her. That didn't happen so either his sense of danger needs to be honed and what place to do that than sitting next to a loose cannon like Miruko. Or he simply chose to ignore that sense of danger and went right on ahead which is his choice. I'm not Toshi I won't hold his hand every step of the way and if you really feel that strongly about it stop dragging your feet and bring the boy into your agency." Gran Torino said finally before heading to Noelle Silva's grave.

Nighteye looked after Gran Torino before looking to All Might's grave and placed a hand on it and sighed. "Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked the cold stone knowing he'd get no response.

* * *

Izuku looked at Miruko's door before knocking on it. "Umm Miruko I'm here." He said waiting for an answer and not getting one. "Miruko?" He said grabbing the door handle and pushing it open and hearing panting. Izuku rushed into the room and looked around. "MIRUKO!" Izuku shouted as he found the rabbit hero lying on the floor. "Miruko what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her to him and felt an immense heat coming from her. "You're on fire." Izuku said pulling her to the bathroom and running cold water into the tub before biting his lip and pulling her costume off. He looked down at Miruko's Amazonian physique coated with sweat before lowering her into the ice cold water.

"The….heat." Miruko moaned as she panted feeling the cool water start to drop her body temp to the point she could think somewhat clearly.

"Don't worry Miruko I'll call an ambulance." He said before she grabbed hold of his arm.

"I don't need an ambulance I just need…you!" She huffed as Izuku's face went slack.

"Umm…what?" He asked confused.


	53. Nighteye Appears

**A/N: Well it Miruko's in the grips of her heat, and what a poor cinnamon roll to do?**

Izuku's brain had stopped at Miruko's words before jumping back to life. "What'd you say?" Izuku asked her again before he was roughly pulled in by the older woman and kissed hard. Miruko dominated his mouth with extreme passion. It was blisteringly fast ending in a flash as Miruko pulled back from him and licked her lips as her clouded red eyes stared at his.

"I'm in heat." She whispered draping her arms across his shoulders. "It crept up on me and I didn't take my medicine in time. I'm burning up and I need you to cool me down." She said sensually as Izuku's eyes gained clarity.

"Oh that makes sense, but Miruko I can't just you know…do you. I mean it wouldn't be right I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Izuku said as Miruko laughed.

"You're so considerate." She whispered stepping out of the bath and sitting on Izuku's lap the water from the bath along with other fluids seeping through his pants. "I see it every time you're out there. You're a true blue hero, and that is really hot." She said leaning closer. "Am I not good enough for you Izuku?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.

"No it's not that at all. I really like you; this has been great working with you. You're amazing and so strong and sure of yourself and if at all possible I would like to do… that with you, but I want it to be because we want to not just because you're in heat." He said looking at her his green eyes full of determination. Even through her haze of lust Miruko recognized his conviction and sighed as she slid off his lap and leaned her head back against the tub the tips of her ears hanging into the cold water.

"You really are just too good. Any other man would have taken his shot." She said letting her legs fall open. Izuku's green eyes shot open wide taking in the details of her flower as his cock became rigid. It was taking all he had not to go for it, but he knew this was for the best. Miruko laughed seeing his inner struggle before standing up. "Nice going JForce. I think I might have a thing for you now." She said walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door before hearing a large splash and giggled walking to her room.

Once inside Miruko picked up a bottle with her name on it and popped out two pills and took them dry. She swallowed as she sat down on her bed. The truth was she'd been neglecting to take her meds. She wanted to see just what kind of man JForce was and he did not disappoint. Allowing herself to be overcome with her heat just to test him that was something only the thrill seeking Miruko could do. "And he didn't take the bait. Kid is way too good for his own good." She said lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. "Hmm he might just be my type."

* * *

Izuku crawled out of the ice cold water of the bath and put his clothes on hurriedly. He better get out of here before his resolve crumbled. He headed back to his hotel for the night and sighed as he rode the elevator up to his room. He scratched his slightly damp hair as he walked out of the elevator and headed to his room. It was as he rounded the corner he noticed someone standing outside his door.

"Can I help you…Sir?" He asked as a tall lean man turned to face him. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red and white polka dot tie. He adjusted his glasses for a moment as he gave Izuku a severely cold look.

"It's I who will be helping you." The man said before standing a little straighter. "I am Sir Nighteye and I know the secret between you and All Might." Nighteye said as Izuku's blood ran cold. "I would suggest you open your door so we can speak in private. This isn't a conversation to be had in the open." Nighteye said as Izuku nodded and quickly opened his door letting in Nighteye and closing the door after himself even going so far as to lock the chain on it.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I-." Izuku interrupted Nighteye.

"You were All Might's sidekick. He didn't tell me, but I've always been a big fan of All Might and you were a big part of his success, or so he said. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude but I was a little star struck. I don't know why you're here, but I'm honored to meet you." Izuku said with a bow as Nighteye looked down at the boy his face impassive.

"Let me clarify a few things for you. I do not care for you Izuku Midoriya. I do not approve of you as the successor to All Might. You are too young for starters far too immature for the power you now wield, and your actions up to now have only proven me right." Izuku was not expecting such a blunt confirmation of his abilities, but he knew that not everyone liked him or approved of his status and use of powers. One of the cardinal rules of the internet was not to read the comment sections and Izuku had broken that rule when he was expelled. He couldn't help, but wonder what people thought of him and had he been a weaker individual the comments and public opinion of him would have done him in.

After reading that he chose not to let the words and opinions of others get to him he knew what he wanted to do and would continue to do his best. Izuku took a deep breath as he looked at Nighteye. "I can't say you're wrong, nor am I arrogant enough to think that I am the perfect person to have this power. I'm sure there were others more qualified than myself to be All Might's successor, but he chose me and I have to make sure that choice was not in vain." Izuku said as Nighteye stared at the boy.

"Even if that means getting other people killed like All Might?" The hero asked as Izuku felt a pit open in his stomach. He stared back at Nighteye's cold face. "You've become quite popular, but all this popularity was paid for in All Might's lifeblood. You are so powerful Izuku Midoriya to the point I wonder if you even consider what you've done. If All Might hadn't chose you he would have still had his power to defeat All for One. He told me he chose a quirkless young man to take on his mantle I warned him against this. There was a better successor one hand picked and trained by me. That young man would be a true symbol of peace, instead we have you a reckless young man who jumps into the fray at a moment's notice either unaware or uncaring of what his actions might do to others. It's only through luck that you're a hero now, but luck runs out."

Nighteye watched Izuku's face and saw flickers of emotions. Anger, sadness, frustration. "You fail in even the smallest ways. All Might would never have let a conversation like this drop the smile from his face." Izuku then clenched his fists.

"I'm not All Might. I wanted to be, but not anymore. I don't want to be a copy of the last symbol of peace. I will shape my own symbol of peace that's what being the number one hero means to me. If you came here to discourage me from that, then I'm sorry but you failed." Izuku said defiantly. Nighteye nodded as he headed for the door.

"I would have been even more disappointed in you had that tactic worked, but no Izuku Midoriya I did not come here to verbally discourage you from being a hero. I came to offer you a place at my Agency. It has come to my attention that I've been procrastinating about this, but no more. Come to my agency and see how real heroes do their job, and after you see how it's done I hope you have enough integrity to admit that you are ill suited to take All Might's place and relinquish One for All to its proper inheritor." Nighteye said before opening the door and leaving.

Izuku looked at the door for a moment before collapsing on his bed. It took everything he had to keep a straight face. After what happened with Miruko he was already exhausted, but that talk just now drained whatever battery he had left. "I had no idea Nighteye felt that way, but I can see his point. From his perspective I am not a good choice. A quirkless kid is not a bet anybody would take." Izuku said before clenching his fist. "All Might did though, so I can't let any of that turn me away from being the best. It's the only way I can pay everyone back for their trust and belief in me." He said scratching his head as he got ready for bed and crawled under the covers.

* * *

"_Can you believe that jerk! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm seriously burned after all that!" _Shouted a voice as the sounds of a fist hitting something sounded off. _"We should have decked him right in those smug four eyes of his."_ There was a roar after that sentence. Izuku shifted in his bed as the voice in his head ranted and raved in his mind. As he tossed and turned in his bed his body started to sweat. Izuku's unconscious form kicked the covers off him as his skin took on a slight pink hue. There was steam coming off his body as he lay there that eventually took on the form of a heat haze the air shimmered around him before coming to a stop as his body slowly began to cool and his panting evened out to normal breathing.

* * *

Miruko was running on her treadmill when she heard a knock at her door and opened it to find the pro hero Nighteye standing there. She arched a brow before stepping aside and waving him in. "You are literally the last person I'd expect to see at my front door. Has hell frozen over or what?" Miruko asked. To be honest Miruko hardly knew anything about Nighteye. They'd met in passing maybe once or twice, but the vibe she got from him was that he did not care for her.

Nighteye struck her as one of those hero snobs. Someone who expected heroes to act in one way and one way only and that was just not possible. No two heroes were the same and the varied situations they were called in on required, no demanded flexibility. A rigid hero mindset would not take you very far. Nighteye stood in the middle of her living room as Miruko leaned back on her counter looking at him. "So why are you here?" Miruko asked as Nighteye turned to face her.

"I'll be taking Izuku Midoriya to my agency. I've already extended the invitation to him and thought I'd let you know." Nighteye said as Miruko stood up off her counter.

"What'd you say? Because it sounded like less of a notification then a simple command. What do you even want with him? You're not the type to take on interns or work studies. You took what one in like the last five years?" Miruko guessed not really sure about that. Nighteye took her words in stride.

"Then by that logic I'm overdue for another one. My interest in him is purely selfish. If he continues like this he'll get himself or someone else killed and that will reflect poorly on all heroes, so I'll be taking him to instill some discipline and give him a proper role model to follow." Miruko's ears flicked as she rounded the corner of her counter.

"There you go telling me what you're going to do, and what do you mean proper role model? Are you saying I'm not up to snuff?" She asked as she stood a foot away from Nighteye who adjusted his glasses.

"You are a fine hero in your own way Miruko, but Izuku Midoriya needs a far steadier hand if he's to make the right choices in the future. We are in a very turbulent time right now Miruko. The symbol of Peace is gone, and Endeavor as much as he may try cannot fill such a void the way he is now. The people's faith is failing in heroes, the last thing we need is a young hero aiming too high and falling to crush the rest of us underneath his folly." Miruko looked at Nighteye and sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up Nighteye, if JForce accepts your offer then great. He's his own hero so his choices are his own. Here's a piece of friendly advice for you though. If you think Midoriya will crumble or falter under your mentorship you should think twice. The kid is stronger than you think don't underestimate him." Miruko said as Nighteye nodded.

"Thank you for the advice." He said before making his way to her door. "Good night Miruko." Nighteye said before shutting the door. Miruko stood in her living room and stretched before heading to bed.

* * *

The next day Izuku showed up at the normal time in his hero suit. Miruko opened the door and let him in. She looked the boy over noticing the slightest of blushes. "If you're worried about not taking me up on my offer yesterday don't worry about. You've got a good moral compass. Anyway Nighteye showed up to tell me he came to see you and "invited" you to his agency. Is that right?" Miruko asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes we talked yesterday and he did say for me to come to his agency." Izuku left out the part where it was more of a challenge than an invitation. Miruko nodded.

"So do you plan on taking him up on that offer?" She asked genuinely curious. She'd kind of gotten used to having the green haired boy around, but she didn't want him to stagnate here with her and she was a solo act to begin with if he stayed around much longer she'd start depending on him to be there and that just wasn't her.

"I think I will. No it's more like I have to." Izuku said thinking about what Nighteye said to him. _ "I do not approve of you as the successor to All Might."_ "I have something to show him." Izuku said clenching his fist. Miruko smirked before stepping up to the boy and placing a hand on his head before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well when you do go make sure you give him everything you got, oh and when you take the number one hero spot come back and see me, and I'll give you reward. I think I'll like having the number one hero as my man." She said licking her lips with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Izuku swallowed hard once before giving a nod.

"Count on it Miruko."

* * *

Tomura was walking around the room and flexing his limbs. "It took some time but I think I finally have it." He said before holding out his hand and watching black sludge form in the air and slowly widen before snapping closed. "Almost there. I should have this tutorial done in a day or so." He said scratching his head and noticing the length of his unkempt hair. "It's probably been about two months that I've been locked in here. No doubt Kurogiri has everything under control until I return." He said flexing his hands before holding his hand out and watched as his fingers became black with red lines going through them. They sprung out and pierced the bed watching the frame corrode before Tomura pulled them back. "So this is All for One." He said smiling and feeling his chapped lips split and bled some only to heal shut. "This is the power I'll use to crush this pathetic hero worshipping society and kill Izuku Midoriya." Shigaraki said beginning to laugh.

* * *

Overhaul stood in front of a chair wiping his hands off. He looked down at the panting and recently reconstructed Eri. "You've been doing well lately Eri. No escape attempts and you don't even cry anymore. You've been a good girl." Overhaul said as one of his underlings undid her restraints. Even though he complimented the young girl on her obedience he couldn't help, but be suspicious about Eri's change in attitude. Overhaul waved Nemoto over to him to question the plague mask wearing Yakuza. "Nemoto have you noticed anything strange or out of the ordinary going on with Eri?" Chisaki asked.

Eager to please Nemoto shook his head. "I have not Overhaul. She seems the same as always. Maybe she's given up hope?" Nemoto asked as Overhaul looked at the girl sitting silently as her arms were bandaged.

"I don't think that's it." He said noticing a small light burning in those brilliant red eyes of her. Eri ignored the pain in her body. Being reconstructed always hurt, but now she had a goal something to work towards and to that end she stopped being obstinate. She knew that out there somewhere there was a hero who would save her she just had to wait until he came for her. In her mind's eye Eri saw a green haired boy silhouetted in light as he extended a hand to help her. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. That would tip off Overhaul and she couldn't risk that.

* * *

Toga skipped back into the League of Villain's hideout seeing Twice sitting on a chair smoking a cigarette. "Oh hey Toga-chan how was your day. Not like I give a damn!" He shouted as Toga held her face and wore a huge smile as she remembered something.

"It was really good Twice. I learned so much about Izuku." She whispered as the memories replayed in her head.

* * *

Himiko had been searching for Izuku since he started working with Miruko and had finally found the hotel he was staying in. She'd planned on making a move on her beloved using a special disguise she knew he couldn't resist, but when she found out what floor he was on after listening to some of the female staff gush about him. She'd wanted to slit their throats, but she held back. Kurogiri would be up her ass again if she did something reckless like that, so instead she just climbed the stairs to her love's floor.

Sure it was one hell of a work out and her legs were ready to fall off, but all that paled in comparison to seeing and spending time with Izuku. She waited near his room for nearly an hour knowing he usually parted from Miruko around this time, but during her time waiting another man showed and waited directly in front of Izuku's door. Toga hissed as she glared at the man, but then Izuku showed up and her anger disappeared. It was then that she heard something really interesting. _"I know the secret between you and All Might." _ Of course no one but her would have been able to hear it. She had very sharp ears when it came to things that interested her, and this definitely did.

Unfortunately they went inside and Toga couldn't hear anything after that even with her ear to the door, but the point was she now knew there was a connection between All Might and Izuku and that made her feel so much closer to him.

**A/N: And that's the last of the training arc now we get into the Shie Hassaikai business. The second to last act of this very long running story. I had no idea it would be this long, but I'm really happy it turned out this way though. Sorry about the twist for those of you who were looking for the lemon. See you with the next chapter folks.**


	54. Lemillion and Nighteye

**A/N: Alright folks here we enter the Hassaikai arc. Nighteye's thrown down the gauntlet and Izuku eagerly picks up ready to show the former sidekick that he is worthy of One for All. Meanwhile Shigaraki will be coming back to his League unaware that Kurogiri has been captured and thrown in Tartarus alongside Gigantomachia.  
CrimsonStarBlade: The answer to that will be revealed in the coming chapters. Yes Izuku's dad has fire breath as a quirk as far as if he's related to Natsu that's top secret for the moment.  
J Vision Lil: You wouldn't be too far off. He can control the water he produces just not all water as of now anyway. **

Izuku stood outside the Nighteye hero agency with his hero case in hand. He took a deep breath before walking into the building. He'd spent another week with Miruko working alongside her and then left to come here. Out of all the things he'd faced since being expelled from UA this one hit the closest to home for him. All Might had entrusted him with this power and believed he could be the new Symbol of Peace, but now Nighteye someone who worked very closely with All Might thought he didn't deserve this opportunity.

"I have to show him I can be the hero All Might knew I could be." He said as he walked up to someone. "I'm here to see Nighteye." Izuku said as the person he was talking to turned around. It was a boy a year or two older than him with blonde hair swept up at the front. He was wearing the UA uniform and had a bright smile on his face.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you! I am Mirio Togata second year at UA. You would've been my junior if you hadn't been expelled." Mirio said as bluntly as possible. Izuku smiled awkwardly.

"Umm yeah seems like I would have." He said as Mirio took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"I'll take you to Sir right away." Mirio said pulling Izuku into the elevator. "Sir is really excited to see you." Mirio said as Izuku arched a brow.

"I-is he?" Izuku asked. _"That's not the vibe I got from him in my hotel room." _Izuku thought to himself as the two rode the elevator. Mirio snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. I met some of your former classmates today." Mirio said as Izuku looked to him.

"Oh really how are they doing, and how did you meet with them?" Izuku asked as Mirio began to explain.

"Oh well they will be starting their Work Studies this year and Mr. Aizawa wanted me and my two friends to show them the fruits of that experience." Mirio explained as his mind was drawn back to his school day.

* * *

"Mirio, Mirio, Mirio can you believe we're being asked to teach our juniors oh this is so exciting what do you think they want us to teach them?" Nejire said almost flying off the ground next to him. Her long sky blue hair bouncing around her as on his left Tamaki walked with his shoulders hunched.

"Why did it have to be us? I don't know how to teach anyone nor am I qualified. Ugh my stomach is in knots I think I'm going to be sick." Tamaki said cupping his mouth as Mirio approached Class 1-A's door.

"We're not going to be teaching them Mr. Aizawa just wanted us to talk about our Work Studies and what that means. It'll be fine." Mirio said as the three stepped into the classroom.

Things did not go fine at all. Nejire was bouncing from student to student and peppering each with questions only to move on to the next student before the previous one could answer. Tamaki was facing the chalkboard not even looking in their juniors' direction let alone talking to them. He was mumbling to the wall about how valuable the Work Study is or something. Mirio could feel Aizawa's glare burning a hole in the back of his head.

Mirio turned to face Mr. Aizawa and gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry sir I've got this." He said before stepping to the front of the classroom. "Listen everyone we could tell you about our Work Studies but I think seeing that experience in action will be a better example. Mr. Aizawa if it's alright with you would you mind us going to the gym for a demonstration?" Miro asked as Aizawa shrugged.

"I suppose that would be better for this lot." Mr. Aizawa said as the entire class along with the Big Three made their way to the gym. Everyone stood in the middle of the open space in their gym clothes facing Mirio.

"Alright everyone I want you to come at me like I'm a villain. This will show you what a Work Study will do and how the experience will help you grow as a hero. Now who's fir-?" Mirio was interrupted as a sandy blonde literally exploded towards him.

"Big Three my ass!" Katsuki shouted before unleashing an explosion right in Mirio's face. There was a cloud of smoke where Mirio once stood as Bakugou smirked. "You're not so tou-!" Katsuki felt a heavy blow to his gut that knocked the wind from him and sent him falling onto his back.

"Wow you're really impatient hunh but I don't dislike that." Mirio said as Katsuki clutched his stomach. "Now then as I was saying come at me like a villain!" He shouted before suddenly dropping into the ground.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted before a gasp was heard from behind him. He turned to see the naked form of Mirio Togata appear behind their class. Jiro looked at the nude form of Mirio and felt her face heat up. If not for her "practice" with Izuku she would have been done for after such a display instead she only felt embarrassed for Mirio as she sent her ear jacks towards him only for them to pass right through Mirio's eye and then felt a punch to her stomach that dropped her to her knees as she clutched her midriff." Momo looking at her friend be taken out with a single blow and created a shield only to see Mirio's fist and arm pass straight through it and then slam into her stomach knocking the wind from her and putting her on her back.

As Mirio stood there he saw tape, acid, and a laser pass through his chest before turning around and dealing with Ashido, Sero, and Aoyama in quick fashion. Todoroki stood to the side watching his classmates be taken down one after the other. "He's so fast, and precise is this what a Work Study teaches you?" Todoroki asked before hearing a cough as Bakugou stood up ignoring the soreness in his gut.

"Drool over him on your own time Icy Hot." Bakugou groaned as he saw Kirishima, Shoji, and Tokoyami be laid low as well.

"Does he have more than one quirk? How is he doing this?" Uraraka said before taking a breath. _"No calm down analyze the situation and plan accordi-." _Ochaco was in her head so much that she didn't notice Mirio appear before her and punch her in the gut. _"How does Deku do this?" _she asked herself. Soon enough the only two people standing were Todoroki and Bakugou.

"Hmm I thought I put you down for the count. How resilient nice one!" Mirio said as his top half appeared from the ground. "And I haven't attacked you yet. Have you come up with a good plan?" Mirio asked Todoroki who looked at Mirio and braced himself.

"I think so." Todoroki said sending a wave of ice towards Mirio who dove back under the ground. Todoroki turned around seeing Mirio appear there with a smirk on his face before an explosion blasted through Mirio and sent Todoroki flying. Todoroki created an ice slide to use his momentum from the explosion and launch himself back at Mirio who allowed Todoroki to phase through him before punching him in the side.

"Dammit Icy Hot you got in my way!" Bakugou shouted before blocking a punch to the gut only for Mirio's hand to pass through his arm and slam into his stomach again putting him on his knees.

"That's not good. Heroes have to be aware of their surroundings at all times. That's an F Problem Child." Mirio said as a gout of flame passed through him form a shaky Todoroki. "Wow you both have such tenacity I'm impressed." Mirio said before looking at Bakugou stood up again. Mirio looked at the two and smiled before taking a deep breath and falling into the ground once more. At this moment Bakugou exploded the ground under him creating a crater to keep Miro from disappearing and to block his vision. Mirio fell into the ground and popped out behind Todoroki only to find Bakugou heading straight for him.

_Not bad. _Mirio thought to himself before kicking off Todoroki's back who whirled to grip Mirio as the older boy slipped into the wall. Bakugou looked at the ground waiting for Mirio to appear instead being slammed to the ground as Mirio appeared from the ceiling dropping onto Bakugou and quickly slamming a kick into Todoroki's stomach slamming the boy back against the wall.

Mirio flipped off Bakugou and landed as he proclaimed proudly. "POWERRR!"

* * *

Izuku sighed as the door to the elevator opened up. "That sounds like Katsuki alright." Izuku said as Mirio smiled.

"All of them were really great. I hope they find good heroes to study under." Mirio said as he opened the door to Nighteye's office and displayed a very…weird scene. A blue skinned woman was strapped into some kind of device and being tickled mercilessly as Nighteye stared on impassively before noticing Mirio and Izuku.

"So you came." He said before pressing a button to stop the torture of the poor woman who stood panting. Izuku eyed the scene before him and tried his hardest to explain what he was seeing, but nothing came to mind. Mirio who was either ignoring this scene or was completely desensitized to it saluted with a smile.

"Yes Sir I brought Izuku as requested." Mirio said as Izuku walked forward.

"I gratefully accept your instruction Nighteye." Izuku said as he and Nighteye locked eyes.

"Good to see now to give you a lay of the land." Nighteye said as Mirio helped the woman from Nighteye's device. "At this agency we're currently pursuing a Yakuza boss by the name of Kai Chisaki. We have reason to believe that he has made contact with the league of villains." Nighteye said as a light went on in Izuku's eyes.

"Kai Chisaki, does he go by the name Overhaul?" Izuku asked to Nighteye's shock.

"You've heard of him?" He asked before Izuku shook his head.

"Not until recently. I was brought in to question a League of Villains member. She turned out to be a clone, but before she fell apart she said that she was being made to work with a Yakuza by the name of Overhaul." Nighteye was surprised at this bit of information. He thought he was the only hero aware of Chisaki, but it seems that wasn't the case.

"You're well informed, and yes Chisaki goes by the name Overhaul and the Yakuza group he leads the Shie Hassaikai have been making some big moves in the underworld. My agency has been keeping an eye on his main hideout as well as surveilling him, but we've got nothing as of yet. That is what you will be doing while you're here. You and Mirio will be going on patrols throughout the neighborhood. In the hopes that having heroes patrolling so close to his territory Chisaki will remain at his base and be made to send his minions out to do his bidding."

Izuku nodded at what Nighteye said before looking to Mirio. "We should get going then shouldn't we?" Izuku asked as Mirio gave a thumbs up.

"I like your fire let's do it!" Mirio said as he and Izuku went to get changed and head out.

* * *

At the temporary League of Villain's hideout Spinner looked at Dabi, Twice and Mr. Compress. "Even you guys have to see that things have gone pear shaped. Kurogiri has been gone for more than a month and Shigaraki hasn't reached out to us at all. It's time to face facts that the league of villains is done. If we want to live up to Stain's ideals then we need new leadership!" Spinner said as Dabi looked at the lizard man.

"Surprisingly he's right. The league needs leadership and structure, and now we have neither." Dabi said before stepping forward. "So I'll be taking the reins from now on." The scarred man said as Twice jumped.

"I'll follow you to the end Dabi. Fuck you I'll be the leader lick my boots!" Twice shouted out contradicting himself once more. Spinner looked at Dabi and crossed his arms.

"That would be a pretty small step up. You're gone almost as much as Kurogiri and Shigaraki. Our leadership can't be more of the same." The lizard man said stepping forward. Dabi turned to face Spinner.

"You think you'll be a better leader Spinner?" Dabi asked. Spinner reached for the blade at his side clasping it tightly.

"And if I say yes?" Spinner asked right as a splashing sound was heard. A black liquid materialized out of nowhere and from it stepped what could only be considered a monster. Spinner drew both his blades as Dabi's arms lit up in blue flame. The creature seemed to shrink down and in its place stood Shigaraki Tomura. "Shigaraki?" Spinner asked as a lilting Shigaraki composed himself.

"Did I scare you guys?" He asked before taking a seat and looking at the trio of men. Shigaraki was dressed in a long black jacket with black jeans and a baggy black t-shirt with red and white shoes. "Sorry it's kind of hard to hold my form when teleporting." He explained as he looked around. "Where's Kurogiri I figured he'd be here and on that note where's the psycho schoolgirl?" Tomura asked as Spinner and Dabi relaxed their guard and Twice came out from behind Dabi.

"Well we haven't seen Kurogiri in like a month and Toga is out doing "lady" things." Twice said as Tomura scratched his head.

"Hmm guess Kurogiri must be working on something for master. I know master left him with instructions if he was captured. As for Toga she'll be back soon enough. Anyway has that masked man come by at all?" Tomura asked as Dabi shook his head.

"No he's left us alone aside from telling us that he wants to see Toga and Twice soon." Dabi explained as Tomura sighed.

"Alright then. Twice, once Toga gets back you two go see that masked idiot. Remember what I told you. This is for you two, so do what you feel is best." Tomura explained as Twice squeezed his hands together for a moment before steeling himself.

"I'll do it Shigaraki. This is the only way I can make up for bringing him to the hideout and making sure Big Sis Magne can rest in peace." Twice said.

* * *

In the room where Izuku was staying his door opened suddenly and in walked Toga Himiko. She slithered into the room quietly before shutting the door with only the soft click of the knob announcing her presence to the empty room. Himiko entered the room and took a breath. She could feel Izuku in this room his presence coated her as she walked through doing a little twirl as she walked into the room proper and noticed the large unmade bed in the room. She walked over to it noticing a few green strands on the pillow.

"Wow Izuku so fancy." Toga said going throughout the room to investigate. She hadn't been able to get close to her love for a while and it was starting to get to her. She sat on the bed and thought about how best to surprise her Izuku. "It's got to be perfect." She whispered to herself as she went over to the room closet and looked in to see Izuku had hung up his clothes. "So tidy." She said with a giggle before happily leaping onto his bed and rolling around in the covers eventually coming to a stop as she tried to formulate her plan to surprise her beloved.

It was then that her phone rang. She sighed as she fished the phone out of her skirt as she started to take off her shirt. "Helloooo!" She said in a giddy voice. On the other end Twice stammered.

"T-Toga-chan Shigaraki is back." He announced as Toga slipped her skirt off.

"Oh tell him I said welcome back!" She said as she unhooked her bra. Twice shook his head on the other end.

"Uh you're gonna have to tell him yourself. He wants you to back here. I and you are supposed to meet up with that Overhaul guy tomorrow." Twice said expecting a raging Toga to be heard soon. As Toga lay naked in Izuku's hotel bed her eyes darkened at the mention of Overhaul and what he did to Magne.

"I'll be there in a little bit." She said simply before hanging up. Twice had expected her to whine and start shouting, but she'd been oddly compliant and that weirded him out even more.

"She said she'll be back soon." Twice said to Shigaraki who was sitting in a chair and looking out the window at the cityscape. He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him right now, but at the same time he was more aware of the world then he'd ever been.

"Good." Was all he said not even looking toward Twice.

* * *

Izuku had been walking with Mirio for a few hours now and he found he really liked the older boy. Mirio's quirk was permeation allowing him to slip through solid objects. On paper it sounded simple, but it required a lot of steps and concentration Mirio told Izuku. "That does sound like a very complicated power to use." Izuku agreed as Mirio smiled and shrugged.

"I couldn't have made it so powerful without Sir's help." Mirio said and noticed a slight frown on Izuku's face. "You and Sir don't like each other do you?" Mirio asked as the two walked down the sidewalk. Izuku bit his lip and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I know Nighteye is a very capable hero, but I don't think he and I see it the same way. I know it might be presumptuous of me to think so, but I know the kind of hero I want to be and I know I can be one of the greatest. It's not that I don't like Nighteye I want to make him see that." Izuku said looking at Mirio who was smiling as always.

"That's good. I think Sir feels the same way I'm glad you don't dislike each other." Mirio said placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm glad to be working with you JForce." Mirio said as Izuku smiled.

"Same her Lemillion." Izuku said as they continued to walk.

* * *

Bakugou grit his teeth as he thought back to his match with Togata. He was thoroughly beaten he didn't stand a chance against him. After seeing that Katsuki couldn't help but wonder if Izuku had grown that much or more from working as a hero for these past two months. All he'd been doing is training, but Izuku had been facing strong villains and working alongside experienced heroes. He could feel a gap growing between the two of them, and wasn't sure how to catch up. Inside his room Bakugou looked at his phone seeing Izuku's phone number and a waiting text screen. Bakugou grit his teeth before turning off his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "It doesn't matter what you do Izuku I'm going to be the best. I'll find my own way." Bakugou said as he walked to his room.

* * *

Izuku walked into his room after patrolling most of the day with Mirio. This was going to be his last night here after tonight he'd be living at the Nighteye Agency for the foreseeable future. Izuku yawned as he took off his shoes and shirt. He headed to the bathroom before catching sight of his bed. It looked messier than he remembered. He knew he didn't make it this morning, but he was sure it didn't look that bad.

Izuku shrugged. "Whatever too tired to think about it." He said as he headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

After getting out of the shower Izuku fell face first into the bed ready for a long sleep when a scent caught his nose. "What is that?" He asked sniffing his pillow and definitely picking up a familiar scent and as he looked at the pillow he noticed a blonde strand on his pillow.

"What the?" He asked asking himself wondering if one of the maids had been in his room, but if that was so then why not make the bed? That was when a sudden chill ran through him. The blonde hair coupled with the scent he now knew where he'd smelled it before. "Himiko Toga." He said as he heard something crinkle under his pillow. He pulled out a photo of a naked Toga lying in this very bed.

Izuku leapt from the bed as he stared at the picture and what was written on the back. _"I feel so much closer to you now Izuku." _Izuku looked around the room before hurriedly gathering his clothes and belongings. This place was no longer safe. He'd check out and call the police just in case Toga might still be around.


	55. Deontological VS Utilitarianism

**A/N: Toga is a bold girl sneaking into Izuku's room like that. Bakugou and Todoroki were shown the might of Mirio Togata and Bakugou doubles down on his resolve to be the best hero. And finally Shigaraki has come back to the League of Villains. Things are getting interesting now folks.  
AbyssDragonslayter777: I'm not too sure both options are valid and both are cute choices, choices.**

Underneath the Shie Hassaikai base sat Overhaul and his enforcers as they looked at Himiko Toga and JIn Bubaigawara. Overhaul noticed that both were poorly hiding a seething hostility towards him. He scratched his forehead for a moment before speaking. "I know this couldn't have been easy to come here, but thank you for doing so. It was very big of you both to look past your feelings about me and see that this alliance is truly the best option for both of our organizations. Still I do apologize for the death of Magne. I did not wish for his death." Overhaul apologized as Twice clenched his fist.

"Magne was a woman you bastard!" Twice explained as Toga glared coldly at him. Overhaul spread his arms at that.

"Oh sorry I…didn't know." Overhaul said simply before changing the subject. "Like I said we're happy to have you here, but there is a bit of a vetting process." Overhaul said as one of his men Shin Nemoto stood forward.

"What is your quirk Twice?" Nemoto asked as Twice turned to him ready to tell him to fuck off, but what came from his mouth was the exact opposite.

"It's Double! I can make two copies of any one person as long as I know their precise measurements. The first clone is about half as durable as the original and the second is even less so. For personal reasons I don't clone myself." Jin said as Toga gave him a dumbfounded look. "I-I didn't mean to say that. It just came out!" Twice said looking at Toga before Nemoto looked to Toga.

"Same question to you. What is your quirk?" Nemoto asked. Toga looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"My quirk allows me to take on the appearance of whoever's blood I ingest. Depending on the amount of blood the transformation can last as long as a day. My target's clothes come over mine so in order to transform I have to be naked. It's pretty embarrassing." She said before looking at Twice.

"What the hell?!" Toga shouted as Twice stomped a foot.

"See what I mean?" Twice shouted as both looked back to Nemoto.

"Final question to the two of you. Did Shigaraki tell you to betray us in anyway?" Nemoto asked as Twice and Toga both answered at the same time.

"No." Overhaul clapped his hands.

"Well then that's good enough for me. I'm glad to have you both here, but I must ask that you don't leave this underground facility. It's for your own good really." Overhaul said as he and his entourage left. Twice and Toga looked at one another with clenched fists and gritted teeth. _Just you wait Overhaul we'll show you what's best for us! _They thought to themselves.

* * *

Overhaul looked at the closed door for a moment before turning and walking away. "Don't worry boss we'll keep an eye on those two. The clone guy doesn't worry me as much as that blonde. She has the look of a predator in her eye." Mimic said as Overhaul scratched his forehead.

"Don't jump to conclusions Mimic. Guilt can make a man capable of many things." Overhaul said as Overhaul turned a corner. "I'm going to take Eri out for a while. Her good behavior recently has earned her something in return. Mimic, Shin keep an eye on things while I'm gone." Overhaul said as he walked towards Eri's room.

"Yes sir." Both men said in unison and bowed.

* * *

Overhaul stopped at Eri's door and gave two hard knocks. "Eri I'm coming in." He said opening the door to her room. Inside was a large bed with pink covers nearly swallowed by several stuffed animals. There stood a TV on the dresser that was flashing a cartoon or something. Eri sat in the midst of her stuffed animals in a white gown and fresh bandages adorning her arms and legs. She looked to Overhaul with a frightened gaze as the Yakuza boss approached her.

"You've been very cooperative as of late, that deserves a reward so for today we're going to go outside together." Overhaul said offering his hand to the little girl. Eri looked between the man and his hand as if weighing a set of scales before taking Overhaul's hand. "Good girl." Overhaul said as he took Eri's hand and the two of them embarked on their jaunt.

Eri's head turned this way and that as the two walked down the sidewalk. Overhaul took this as her amazement at being let outside after so long. Since he took over the Shie Hassaikai Eri hadn't been allowed to leave the house, but after consecutive escape attempts she'd been confined to the underground facility. He stopped at an ice cream stand. "Eri do you want something?" Overhaul asked as the little girl looked at the stand seeing that it sold ice cream and nodded as Overhaul walked over making sure to keep a firm grip on Eri's hand.

Overhaul wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart this was a simple exchange of goods. Eri had been behaving herself lately so that warranted something in return. If she continued to behave making his drug would be easier, as such he'd give Eri a reward for making his plan go smoother. Once at the front of the line Overhaul ordered a vanilla ice cream cone. A simple flavor that no one disliked Eri would have no qualms about eating it. "That'll be two dollars." The man said and as Chisaki went to grab his wallet letting Eri's hand go she bolted.

Overhaul looked at the fleeing figure of Eri and then the ice cream in one hand and his wallet in the other. There was a split second of intense rage from Overhaul before he dropped the ice cream and took off after Eri. "I'll disassemble her for this!" He growled.

Eri could hear Overhaul's footsteps coming after her she had to run faster to get away. This was her only chance. She had to find someone to help her. Eri dodged under the sidewalk railing feeling Overhaul swat at her from behind narrowly missing her as he ran into the railing. Eri didn't stop as she ran straight into traffic she heard screeching tires and blaring horns but didn't stop. If she stopped she'd be captured. She'd rather be hit by a car than go back, but somehow she made it across unscathed and crawled under the railing to the other side.

Across the street Overhaul fumed as he looked at the mess of traffic in front of him. He jumped over car after car to get to the other side just in time to see Eri duck into an alleyway. "ERI!" He shouted rushing after her into the darkened alley. This would be the perfect place for him to punish Eri for her disobedience. He'd disassemble her again and again. This whole time she'd been plotting her escape from him if he wasn't so furious he'd be impressed.

Eri rounded the corner of the alley and saw light at the end. If she could get there she might find a hero to help her or anyone really. All she had to do was keep running. "ERI!" She heard Overhaul shout her name and it almost froze her in place. "No gotta keep running. Don't stop!" She shouted to herself as she bolted to the entrance of the alleyway and slammed into someone. She fell back onto her butt as she looked up thinking Overhaul had caught her and would destroy her for what she'd done.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked as they placed a hand on her head. It was the gentlest touch she'd ever felt in a very long time maybe ever. The hand was strong but soft and so warm. She looked up and her eyes filled with tears as she stared into the face of the one person she'd wanted to see more than anyone else. "JForce." She whispered looking at Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

"Ugh so bored." Midnight complained as she sat at her desk going over papers. This would be the norm for a while until their students got back from their Work Studies.

"Speak for yourself Nemuri this is heaven for those of us who were put through the ringer by those kids. Their zeal for their hero work nearly drove me to early retirement. I'm more than happy to sit here and grad papers for a while." Present Mic said as Nemuri scoffed.

"Are you sure about that? I mean even Aizawa is gone, and you two are like joined at the hip! You're telling me you don't miss him?" Nemuri said smirking at Present Mic who sat back. He knew what Nemuri was doing. She was bored and wanted to be entertained.

"Yeah not having him around is a little weird, but training Shinso, so there's really nothing to be done." He said with a shrug as Nemuri sighed.

"Yeah I guess hope all those kiddies are doing their best." She said looking out the window.

* * *

Ochaco took a deep breath as she felt Tsu grab her hand. "It'll be ok Ochaco just remember why we're here." Tsu said to calm not only Ochaco's nerves but her own as well. The two were sitting in a meeting room waiting for the employer of their work Study.

"Thanks Tsu I'm just so nervous. This is like the real deal right now. We're going to be working as real heroes. I don't know how to act." Ochaco explained as Tsu gripped her hand tightly.

"It's ok to be nervous Ochaco, but we chose this and we have to show Izuku that we can stand with him on the battlefield." Tsu said as the door opened and in walked Nejire and the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu." Tsu and Ochaco both stood up as they entered.

"Thank you for seeing us Ryukyu." Tsu and Ochaco said in unison as they both bowed.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Tsuyu Asui I'm grateful for the opportunity to work under you." Nejire clapped her hands at Ryukyu's side.

"See how polite they are Ryukyu aren't they just the cutest!" Nejire said floating over to Tsu and Ochaco and throwing and arm around each of their shoulders. Ryukyu nodded.

"They are polite yes, but manners don't get you too far when fighting villains. I know that Asui interned under Selkie he said that you were an asset in one of his captures. What about you Uraraka who did you intern under?" Ryukyu asked. Tsu blushed at the mention of her internship under Selkie. She didn't think she did all that much.

"I interned under Gunhead ma'am." She said. Ryuku gave a sound of satisfaction.

"Not bad. Well ladies Nejire vouched for you, so I don't mind bringing you in for a work study, but I expect you to give it all you have. Right now you're heroes and that means people's lives are in your hands. Do you understand?" Ryukyu asked as Ochaco and Tsuyu saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both said.

* * *

"Come on Shoto you need to be faster pick up the pace!" Shouted Endeavor as he ran forward and swept the feet out from under a purse snatcher and grabbed the purse midair to hand it back to its owner. Endeavor walked past the woman thanking him and looked at his son. "You could have easily taken care of that with your ice. You need to pay closer attention to your surroundings. Midoriya was keeping better pace with me at this point." Endeavor said biting his tongue after saying that.

"You miss him." Shoto said bluntly as the beard around Endeavor's face flared out.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm fine with him being gone." Endeavor said as Shoto shrugged.

"It's ok to admit you miss him. He's a good guy. I'd appreciate it if you didn't compare me to him so much." Shoto said as Endeavor growled.

"Enough talk you have more training to do!" Endeavor shouted running off towards the next crime." Shoto looked after his dad for a moment and shook his head.

"Seeing you embarrassed is gross old man." Shoto said before going off after him.

* * *

Bakugou looked at Gang Orca who stood in front of the door. "What the hell are you doing you stupid fish! Aren't we going on patrol?!" Katsuki shouted as Gang Orca scratched his head.

"You're not going anywhere with me until you prove you can handle yourself out there. You were captured by the league of villains. You could still be a target so until you can get past me and prove you're capable of working with me. You won't spend a second of your work study outside these four walls. Also whales aren't fish they're mammals." Gang Orca said as Katsuki clenched his fist.

"If it's a fight you want then you should have just said so." Bakugou said getting into a fighting stance before blasting toward Gang Orca who slammed him back into the wall with one of his sonar blasts.

"You pathetic maggot did you honestly think something like that would work!?" Shouted Gang Orca. "Best Jeanist might not have been able to quell that impulsive nature, but I most definitely will. Now get up you're wasting time!" Katsuki stood up and glared at Gang Orca.

"I will get out that door. You can't hold me!" Shouted Bakugou as he prepared to launch a stun grenade blinding Gang Orca or so he thought. Bakugou was punched from the side as he saw Gang Orca standing there with his eyes closed.

"Fact number two. Whales have sonar like dolphins that allows them to hunt without their eyes. Blinding me isn't going to help you at all try again." Gang Orca said as Bakugou picked himself up off the ground.

"Arrgh then what the hell am I supposed to do?! It's not like you'll let me through if I just ask!" Katsuki shouted looking at Gang Orca who walked up to him.

"Why don't you try and find out?" Gang Orca said as he looked at Bakugou. "You have such a one track mind that you can't see any other option than what you think is best. A hero needs to think outside the box not every situation calls for brute force. I know for a fact that you're one of the top students in your class. Use your head for once and think in new ways." Gang Orca said as Bakugou looked up at him.

"Can you please let me through the door?" Katsuki growled before feeling Gang Orca's hand on his head.

"Yes I can!" He said before hurling Bakugou through the door breaking it apart and landed outside. "Let's get to work you maggot!" Gang Orca shouted as Bakugou got off the ground and clenched his teeth.

"I'm going to fry that fish alive!" He shouted.

* * *

After the hotel incident Izuku had been living at Nighteye's agency. The cops or the heroes hadn't found hide nor hair of Toga even the security cameras didn't help. Toga must have known they were there. The cameras only caught sight of Toga once she was in the building they didn't have any footage of her entering or leaving.

Izuku shook his head as he looked around the area he and Mirio were patrolling today. He and Mirio had been patrolling different areas day after day and Izuku wondered if Nighteye was trying to torture him with pure boredom. "Don't look so down JForce. I know it's boring, but a boring day is a good day in a hero's book." Mirio said as Izuku nodded.

"I know Lemillion. It's just on my other work studies something was always going on. There was never a day with Endeavor we didn't stop at least three crimes. The Pussycat's had dry spells too, but when something went down it was something big. Gran Torino had us out late at night taking on thefts, car chases and drunken brawls and Miruko would go out of her way to find a crime to stop. I've been in high gear so long I don't know if I can come dow-."

Suddenly someone crashed into Izuku's leg. He looked down spotting a silver haired girl with red eyes. She was dressed in a white gown and had bandages on her arms and legs. "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down to place a hand on her head and the girl immediately started crying before calling his hero name. "Y-yes that's me." He said as the little girl threw herself into his arms.

"There you are Eri." A voice said. Izuku looked up into the face of Kai Chisaki. Izuku felt his face show his recognition and fear before biting his lip and calming his features.

"Do you know this girl sir?" Izuku asked as he stood up straight with a plain face. He wasn't a good enough actor like Mirio who hadn't dropped his grin even with seeing Overhaul right there in front of them. _Guess seeing the weirdness of what Nighteye gets up to nothing shakes Mirio._ Izuku thought to himself.

"Yes she's my daughter. Thank you for finding her and I'm sorry for whatever problems she caused you." Chisaki said bowing his head to the point he could look Eri in the face without being seen. At that moment he let his true feelings show to the little girl. _How dare you make me bow my head to this hero filth! I won't forgive you for this Eri! _His eyes showed that her punishment would be long and severe once he got her back.

Overhaul stood up again. "Time to go home Eri." Overhaul said holding his hand out to her.

"Just a moment sir. Your daughter seems awfully scared." Izuku said as Overhaul clenched his hand.

"Of course she is. She knows she's in trouble for making me worry about her." Overhaul said.

"And all these bandages?" Izuku asked pointing out her arms and legs.

"She's a kid and a very clumsy one at that. She injures herself a lot." Overhaul explained and was starting to get irritated with this series of questioning.

At Izuku's side Mirio looked at him a bit worried. _Izuku stop, you can't arouse Chisaki's suspicions. Still at this point it's a lose, lose situation. No hero would let this go after having a frightened and injured child placed before them. If that happened Chisaki would think something was up and be even less likely to show himself._ Izuku looked between Chisaki and Eri for a moment before feeling her clench his suit tightly. "D-don't let him t-take me." She whispered to him as Izuku looked at Overhaul.

"This girl is terrified and trembling in my arms. Would you mind explaining that? It just seems like an overreaction for getting punished." Izuku said pressing the issue more, much to Chisaki's frustration and Mirio worry.

Overhaul took a deep breath before speaking. "You shouldn't push your views onto others, especially since you're not a parent yourself, but I guess I can't get anything past heroes like you. You're so perceptive of the subtleties of human behavior. Your agency must be very proud to have you. I'll go ahead and explain myself If you would be so kind to follow me I'd rather not discuss private matters in the middle of the sidewalk like this." Chisaki said walking back into the alley.

Izuku picked up Eri cradling her gently in his arms as he looked to Mirio before following after the Yakuza. Mirio sighed they were in the thick of it now. Sir would not be happy about this. "Eri has become…difficult as of late. She refuses to listen to what I say." Chisaki said grabbing hold of his glove.

"Parenting must be hard. There's not exactly a right way to go about it or so I've heard." Mirio said looking around the alley making sure they weren't walking into an ambush or something worse. Their top priority had to be getting the girl away if this situation erupted into a confrontation. They had no records of Chisaki having a daughter, but if that was the case it would be best to hand her over and let Chisaki be on his way. Mirio looked at Izuku and knew that he might not get the conclusion he wanted.

"Yes she just doesn't comprehend that what I'm telling her is for her own good as well as for everyone else." Chisaki said beginning to peel his glove off as bloodlust wafted off him. Eri could feel the chill of Chisaki's killing intent creeping up her body. _No he's going to kill them because of me. I have to save them!_ She thought to herself and was about to push off Izuku's chest when she felt his hand on her back holding her tightly and this warm heat exude from him. It instantly dispersed the chill of Chisaki's words. She'd never felt such a comforting warmth. It was like a blanket fresh from the dryer wrapped around her suddenly.

"Thank you for that explanation, but I don't think any misbehaving warrants this kind of treatment. Right now this little girl is scared and asked for my help and I won't abandon her to you. She's under my protection now." Izuku said stepping forward to look Chisaki in the eye as heat poured from his body. The very air around Izuku shimmered with heat.


	56. Deontological VS Utilitarianism Pt2

**A/N: Izuku and Kai, Overhaul and JForce a clash is imminent for the future of one little girl. How will Izuku come out of this and what lengths is Overhaul willing to go to, to bring Eri back under his control?  
Powermax5998: Thanks that completely slipped my mind. Has it been one year already? Damn.**

Chisaki stared at Izuku as the boy made a daring declaration. Chisaki clenched his fist as he glared at Izuku. _You hero filth! You have no idea what Eri is or what she means for the future of the Shie Hassaikai. You should mind your own business! _He shouted internally, but even with all this rage boiling inside him Overhaul was no fool. Izuku was able to take down All for One, and even weakened that man had been able to kill All Might. After hearing of All for One's defeat Chisaki had started gathering information on Izuku Midoriya.

He'd started from his entrance into UA and soon after his defeat of the Nomu creature. After that he'd watched the Sports Festival and every other available video of Izuku. To his knowledge Izuku's quirk gave him four different abilities. How this was possible Chisaki didn't know, but the how wasn't important. The quirks known to Overhaul were the enhancement abilities giving JForce increased strength, and speed. Next was the stretching like quirk he displayed in the Sports Festival. In his fight against All for One Izuku displayed some kind of destructive sphere ability and an amorphous darkness he could shape to take any form.

On his own Chisaki was sure he could recapture Eri and get away from JForce, but things weren't that simple. He was out in the open only a yard or so away from a public street with no back up. If he started a fight here it would draw attention quickly bringing in more heroes. Not to the mention the wild card in this scenario was the blonde boy standing next to JForce. He had no idea what his quirk was, and that was dangerous. Chisaki gave a final look to Izuku and noticed his intense gaze. Izuku's pupil had changed it wasn't round instead it was vertical like some predatory reptile and Chisaki knew that if he made a move he'd be its prey.

_No good I'll have to retreat…for now. _He thought to himself before holding his hands up. "Very well JForce I know when I've lost. It seems your tantrum has won out this time around Eri. I'll come for you soon when you've calmed down and seen just how bad this decision was." He said before turning his back on the three and retreating into the shadows. Once out of sight Chisaki let the full force of his anger go to the point that even from around the corner Eri, Mirio, and Izuku could feel it.

Izuku stepped forward but Mirio placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "We need to let him go for now. You felt that killing intent just like we did. If we pursue him he'll no doubt strike out and do you want to fight him while protecting this girl?" Mirio asked as Izuku relaxed and turned around.

Mirio looked at Izuku as the three left the alley. "That wasn't very smart Izuku. Chisaki will have his guard up now. The mission of our agency was to surveil Chisaki, gather Intel and then strike, but now there's little to no chance of that now." Mirio admonished. On the one hand he could understand where Izuku's actions had come from. Nobody could turn their back on an injured child standing right in front of them asking for help, but on the other hand Izuku had jeopardized their mission for the sake of one person. "Sir is not going to be happy about this." Mirio said as the clouds rumbled in the sky. Izuku looked up from Eri who'd finally stopped shaking.

"Mirio I'm sorry for whatever trouble this will cause, but I do not regret my decision. She asked for my help, and as a hero it's my job to help everyone I can." Izuku said staunchly as he created a pair of shadow wings from his back. "She needs a hospital. I'll call you once I've taken her to one. You can meet me there." Izuku said as he gave a hard flap and took off into the air. Mirio watched him go and scratched his head.

"Oh boy." He said as he headed off to meet Nighteye.

* * *

Overhaul entered his base as Mimic and Nemoto stood there. From the look on their boss' face and the absence of Eri they could tell that things had not gone well. "Mimic, Nemoto I want every nearby hospital under watch. If they spot Eri there I want to know. We are going to get Eri back no matter what." Overhaul ordered as Shin and Mimic ran to dish out his orders. Chisaki stood alone in the hallway clenching his fists to the point his fingernails tore through his gloves and bit into his palm.

"I can't believe I lost her. She escaped from ME!" He shouted slapping his hand on the wall as it shattered and fell to the ground. Even now he could still see Izuku's eyes boring into him. They filled him with unease and that made him furious. "Why should I be unnerved by some brat?!" He growled to himself before continuing to walk down the hallway. This would not stand Ovrhaul would make sure of that. JForce would regret sticking his nose in his business.

* * *

As Izuku flew through the air his heart was pounding. He couldn't believe that he'd run into Overhaul out on the street like that. He knew he'd probably ruined Nighteye's plan but that came second to helping people and Eri needed his help. As he thought that he felt Eri grip his suit tighter. Izuku looked down at her and smiled. "I'm sorry am I flying too fast?" He asked slowing down as Eri shook her head.

"I'm…sorry." She whispered as Izuku stopped in midair his wings flapping to keep him aloft.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Izuku said as Eri shook her head.

"You're in trouble because of me. I asked you for help and you got in trouble I'm sorry, so sorry." Eri cried with tears pouring down her face. Izuku looked down at this little girl in his arms and bit his lip. _I was too busy worrying about what I did that I didn't think about what she was going through. It took a lot of courage for her to run away from Chisaki._ Izuku placed a hand on Eri's head and stroked her hair.

"Eri it's not your fault. I did what I wanted to do. You asked for my help and I gave it to you. As a hero that's all that matters. If that puts me in trouble then so be it. This is the kind of hero I want to be. If someone is hurting or in trouble they have the right to be saved no matter the consequences." He said as Eri's crimson eyes looked up at him in awe. "Now then let's get you to a doctor so they can look at those wounds of yours." He said as the two flew to a hospital.

* * *

Nighteye burst out of the elevator and began walking briskly down the hallways in tow was Mirio who was desperately trying to calm down the pro hero. "Sir please this is a hospital we shouldn't make a scene here." Mirio pleaded the ever present smile on his face gone. Nighteye turned a corner and saw Izuku carrying a can of soda and about to enter a room when the two locked eyes. "Midoriya!" Nighteye shouted as he walked up to the young pro. Izuku stood his ground as Nighteye towered over him.

"Have you any idea what you've done. You've put our entire mission at risk! All for the sake of one girl who we would have saved after getting the proper intel on Chisaki which we may never get now!" Nighteye shouted as Izuku looked up at him.

"And how long would that have taken?" Izuku asked. "How many more times would Eri have to be cut open before we saved her Nighteye?" Izuku asked as in Nighteye's mind a similar conversation ran through his mind.

"_All Might you can't go on like this. You can barely walk. Please retire. I will find someone to take on your quirk. The world will have to go without a symbol for some time, but in exchange for your life that is a small price to pay!" Nighteye shouted as a severely injured All Might leaned against the wall._

"_And how long will that be Nighteye. How long will the world sit in darkness while you search for someone to take this power? How long will I have to sit by and do nothing!?" All Might shouted._

Nighteye clenched his fist. "You're just like him. Neither of you can see the forest for the trees." Nighteye hissed looking at Izuku. "You have no concept of the greater good. You saving that girl may have helped you and her, but what will you say if your actions today bring about the deaths of many others or worse the escape of Kai Chisaki? Will you still be able to look me in the eye and say the same thing I wonder?" Nighteye said turning on his heel and leaving.

Mirio looked from Izuku to Nighteye and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't take it personally Izuku. Sir is just really worried about how things will work out. I'm sure after everything is solved he'll come back and apologize." Mirio said as Izuku shook his head.

"I don't want an apology Mirio I completely understand Nighteye's words, and though I don't agree with his methods I know he's doing the best he can to save as many people as possible. He doesn't need to apologize to me, but he should apologize to Eri." Izuku said opening the door to Eri's room and shutting it behind him. Mirio looked at the closed door before catching up with Nighteye at the elevator.

"Where are we headed Sir?" Mirio asked as Nighteye pulled out his phone and accessed the Hero Network.

"Because of Izuku's actions we have to accelerate our plans. I'm contacting other heroes for a meeting on what to do from here. I hope we can make it in time." Nighteye said.

* * *

Ryukyu looked at her phone after watching the team attack of Nejire, Froppy, and Uravity. She'd received a message from Nighteye through the Hero Network. "Hmm Nighteye wants to meet? I wonder what that could be about?" She asked herself as she approached her sidekicks. "Let's call it a night. Apparently we have an engagement tomorrow morning." Ryukyu explained to the trio.

* * *

Fatgum was sitting at a table with Red Riot and Suneater across from him. He and his team were enjoying a nice buffet in celebration of Red Riot's awesome debut several days ago. It was as Fatgum stuffed another piping hot Takoyaki into his mouth when his phone went off. "I'm popular tonight." He announced as he fished out his phone and read the message posted. "Woah Nighteye wants to meet with us? That's opportune actually I was hoping to bring what we found out the other night to the attention of other heroes." Fatgum explained scarfing down three more Takoyaki.

"We're meeting with other heroes?" Kirishima asked as Fatgum nodded.

"It would seem so. You don't have time to rest on your laurels Red Riot." Fatgum said as he held his Takoyaki to the middle of the table.

"I wouldn't dream of it Fatgum!" Red Riot said raising his own Takoyaki. Suneater pulled his hood over his head and mumbled.

"Meeting other heroes? Oh no my stomach is in knots." He whispered but placed his Takoyaki into the middle of the table as well.

"Alright!" All three shouted.

* * *

Eraserhead walked out of a warehouse with Shinso next to him looking at his phone. "That'll be it for tonight we're meeting with Nighteye tomorrow." Eraserhead said as Shinso tugged on a rope making sure the villains the two had captured were soundly restrained as police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Nighteye? Do you know what he wants?" Shinso asked as Eraserhead shook his head.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll explain tomorrow. Get some sleep we need to be ready early tomorrow." Eraserhead said as Shinso nodded.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next morning at the Nighteye Agency a large number of heroes gathered in the meeting room. There was Ryukyu, Fatgum, Rock Lock, Eraserhead, along with several other heroes. Nighteye stood at the head of the table next to a projector screen. "Thank you all for coming. I've reached out to all of you in hopes you will assist me in this mission. Our target is Shie Hassaiki boss Kai Chisaki. Chisaki goes by the name of his quirk in the underworld; Overhaul. An ability to disassemble and reassemble anything with but a touch he's quite a deadly opponent as you might have guessed. For the past few months my agency has been investigating the Shie Hassaikai and their recent power moves in the underworld. We have reason to believe that they are on the cusp of a large scale villainous act, and with the fact they have partnered with the League of Villains we are assured in that belief." Nighteye explained.

From his seat at the table Eraserhead spoke. "I've run across several gangs that have become more active and have found out that they were being supplied with new weaponry. I can't say definitely that the Shie Hassaikai is the one who provided it but one of their members did meet with the gang in each circumstance. That seems a bit much for a coincidence in my opinion." Eraserhead said as Fatgum spoke up as well.

"That's exactly right just a few nights ago Suneater was shot with some kind of bullet that inhibited his quirk. It was only thanks to Red Riot here deflecting one of the bullets that we were able to get a sample." Fatgum said rubbing Red Riot's head who looked at his mentor embarrassed.

"I was just doing what I thought was best." Kirishima said as Nighteye looked at Fatgum.

"And what did you find when you analyzed the drug within?" Nighteye asked. Fatgum bit his lip for a moment before speaking.

"The drug had human blood and cells within it." He said coldly to the room at large. At that moment Mirio felt a chill run through his body. His concern for Tamaki was halted as the gravity of what Fatgum just said hit him. He remembered the little girl Izuku had saved and the number of bandages around her arms and legs. From his spot Gran Torino looked at Nighteye and though probably no one else could see it, he could tell that Nighteye was disturbed.

"So in other words Chisaki has access to someone who has a quirk that can compromise other quirks? Do we have any idea who that might be?" Gran Torino asked. Nighteye looked up at the table. In his mind he was reeling, but he couldn't let anyone see that especially Mirio. He could tell he was being eaten up by guilt for his inaction and if possible he'd like to spare him from this next part, but he couldn't.

"Chisaki has a daughter, or a girl he claims to be his daughter. Yesterday Izuku Midoriya who you may know as JForce and Mirio ran into this girl. She had numerous bandages along her arms and legs." At this a chill ran through everyone there.

"Y-you can't mean." Uravity said as Tsu clenched her fists. Next to Fatgum Kirishima looked towards the hero not quite grasping the situation.

"What, what's everyone talking about?" He asked though in the deepest parts of his mind he might have had a grasp of what was being said.

"It makes my blood boil to say this, but. Everyone is thinking that Chisaki is using his quirk to break down his daughter's body and distribute it as quirk destroying drugs before reassembling her to do it again." Fatgum said as both Tsu and Ochaco covered their mouths. The taste of bile sat on the backs of their tongues as they tried hard not to imagine the pain that little girl was going through.

Rock Lock from his position sighed. "This is why the kids should have been left outside. They can't handle this." He said looking at Kirishima, Tsu, and Ochaco. Even Shinso from his silent position at Eraserhead's side was quite pale. "In other words Nighteye your two sidekicks let a helpless girl go back to her abuser allowing him to continue his despicable work instead of saving her and nipping this entire thing in the bud there and then?" Rock Lock asked as Nighteye turned to the man.

"If things had been done my way that would have definitely happened, but thankfully Izuku Midoriya refused to do things the way I or Mirio would have. He took the girl under his care and is currently staying with her at a hospital." Nighteye said as a collective breath was let go in the room. Gran Torino smiled from his seat.

"That's Izuku Midoriya for you. He can't help, but interfere whether he should or not." Gran Torino said as Kirishima clenched his fist.

"That's so manly bro!" He said happily as Tsu and Ochaco gripped the other's hands.

"Good job Izuku." The two said in unison. Shinso gave a small smirk at this. _You're such a meddler._ He thought to himself. From his Rock Lock leaned back.

"So it seems the problem child of UA knows what he needs to do." Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"That is why I called all of you here. As you can guess Eri is the center of Chisaki's plan, there's no way he'll let her out of his sight for very long. I need all of your help in order protect this girl from the full might of the Shie Hassaikai, and…to apologize to Izuku Midoriya." The heroes looked at one another and nodded.

"Do you even have to ask? There's a little girl in danger I wouldn't be able to call myself a hero if I didn't do this." Fatgum said as Kirishima did the same.

"Yeah it's time I help out Midoriya. It's the least I can do for my friend." Kirishima said smashing his fists together.

"Oh, oh, oh I want to meet Izuku Midoriya. He sounds like a wild guy! Mirio what's Midoriya like?" Nejire asked only to find Mirio gone as well as Nighteye leaving only Bubble girl and Centipeder to coordinate things.

* * *

In the hallway Mirio stood in front of Nighteye." Did you know?" Mirio asked looking down at the ground. Nighteye looked at Mirio for a moment.

"If you're asking did I know yesterday that Chisaki was tearing apart a little girl to make his drug? The answer is no. After you told us about her I had my suspicions, but it wasn't until today with Fatgum's information that I was completely sure." Nighteye said.

"So yesterday when you said all that stuff to Izuku about ruining things you didn't have a full idea that he had saved that girl from being tortured?" Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"I didn't know the extent of her situation. I made a judgement call regarding her, and lashed out at Midoriya for endangering the mission. Now that I know what's going on. I have no intention of having Midoriya shoulder that burden alone. I made a mistake Mirio and I intend to make up for that." Nighteye said as Mirio looked at him.

"Ok Sir." He said taking a deep breath and smiling. "Where do we start?" He asked.

* * *

Overhaul sat in his room in the Shie Hassaikai mansion looking out the window at the new dawn. "This sunrise is too good for this disgusting world." He growled as there was a knock at his door. "Enter." Chisaki said as Hari Chrono entered the room. A man with white hair that ended in arrow points and a white overcoat covering his body. The last addition was a white face mask like that of a doctor.

"Boss we located the hospital Eri was brought to, but she was moved to another immediately after. We're working on discerning which one she was moved to as we speak." Overhaul looked at Chrono and then sighed.

"Then why are you here? Get back out there and find Eri we can't have her out of our grasp for any longer than necessary." Chisaki said as Chrono bowed before speaking.

"Yes sir her location will be brought to you immediately." Overhaul stood up and looked at Chrono.

"The longer we wait the more time JForce has to regroup and prepare. We need to strike as soon as possible. Once you have her gather the men have them exit through our various secret entrances. I don't want anyone to know that we're moving on Eri. This has to be fast." Chisaki said. Chrono nodded as he left to go about his master's orders. "This is all your fault Eri. I'll show you what it means to reach out your cursed hands to others." He growled.

* * *

At the Hospital Izuku was sleeping in the chair next to Eri's bed. It was terrible really. Eri was so terrified of Chisaki coming for her she wouldn't let him out of her sight for a moment. It was only during her fitful moments of sleep could Izuku leave the room for something to eat or sleep himself. It burned him up to see how terrified Eri was. It made him want to go hunt down Chisaki right here and now.

"_That's the spirit kid!" _Izuku looked up at a raging inferno around himself. He looked back and forth until he spotted the master of this area. A Pink haired man walked over to him the flames parted in his wake as he approached Izuku. "You're another vestige aren't you?" Izuku asked as the pink haired man nodded his head.

"_You got it in one. Natsu Dragneel is the name and I'm the third holder of One for All and my hero name was Salamander!" _ The boy said as Izuku looked at him. He could see that the man's arms and legs were covered in ruby red scales and a pair of red horns came from his head and behind him were a pair of large red wings.

"You were Meliodas' successor." Izuku said as Natsu nodded.

"_Correct again and now I give you my power Izuku. You possess a dragon's ferocity and pride. You protected this girl despite what might happen, and in the coming battle you will need all the power you can muster. So stay put and that Overhaul jerk will come for you, and when he does I want you to look him in the eye and roar like a dragon!" _Natsu shouted bathing Izuku in his dragon breath.


	57. Deontological VS Utilitarianism Pt3

**A/N: And Now the dragon joins the fray. Izuku has been given the power of Natsu to fight Chisaki and his Yakuza who are preparing to take Eri with overwhelming force. Nighteye has also made preparations to keep Eri safe and to make up for his brash judgement of Izuku.  
Fox: Boss: I do have someone who will be related to Natsu maybe two.  
Neroblaze11: I don't plan on Toga joining his harem as far as the sex thing that is up in the air for a moment. There have been a couple near misses so who knows what might happen if they meet in person.  
Kamenrider1234: I will have Izuku appear at the festival as for Gentle Criminal he has a different fate in store.  
Exodus12345: He will have all of Natsu's fire abilities.**

Izuku opened the door to Eri's room finding the little girl just now starting to rise. He'd gone out early this morning to get something special for Eri. They'd been at the hospital for a couple days now and she'd started to calm down some. She didn't go into completely panic the moment she saw he wasn't around, but she wasn't exactly great with strangers. She would only speak to the doctors or nurses when he was around otherwise she refused to do anything.

Eri rubbed her eyes as she saw Izuku standing there with something behind his back. "Izuku?" She asked as Izuku walked forward.

"Good morning Eri did you sleep well?" Izuku asked as Eri nodded her head.

"I did." She said as Izuku smiled.

"That's good now then let's get your teeth brushed and your face washed." He said as Eri crawled out of bed to do just that. Izuku stood beside her doing the same. He wiped his face down and then turned to help Eri do the same. "There we go, now I bet you're wondering what I had back there aren't you?" He asked as Eri nodded. Izuku smiled. "Come on I'll show you." He said as he led her back to her bed and helped her get in it as he turned around and pulled a plate of multi shaped cookies ranging from stars, to hearts, and squares. "My mom made these for you. They're my favorite." He said pulling out a heart shaped cookie and dropping it into Eri's palm.

The little girl looked at it for a moment and then looked at Izuku. "Can I eat it?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Of course go ahead." He said as Eri took a small bite of the cookie and he saw her eyes shine with the deliciousness of it. He smiled as Eri ate the cookie whole even going so far as to lick her fingers for crumbs. Izuku laughed. "Was it that good?" He asked as Eri nodded excitedly.

"Yes so good. C-can I-I have an-another?" She asked as Izuku set the tin in between her legs. "As many as you like." He said before holding a finger to his lips. "Just don't tell the nurses they wouldn't be happy with me." He said with a smile as Eri bit into another cookie and nodded. At that moment the door to Eri's room was pulled open quickly. Izuku reacted in an instant appearing at the door with his fist inches from a girl's face. She was dressed in a skin tight blue and white outfit with coiled wristbands around her forearms. She had blue hair and matching eyes. Even with him standing there so threateningly she had a bit of a nervous grin on her face.

"I-Izuku?" A familiar voice said as Izuku cut his eyes to see Ochaco and Tsu standing next to this stranger.

"Ochaco? Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were…someone else." He said looking from Ochaco to the strange girl as he apologized before turning back to see Eri had thrown the blanket over her head and curled into a ball. "Eri no it's ok." He said walking over to her and slowly pulling the blanket down so he could see her. "It's alright they're all heroes like me." He said trying to soothe the frightened girl.

From the door Nejire yelped as she felt a swat to the top of her head. "Ow!" She said looking up into the disappointed face of Ryukyu.

"You should have known better than to do that Nejire. This girl has been through a lot what made you think throwing open her door without knocking would be a good idea?" She said as Nejire rubbed her head.

"Sorry Ryukyu that was foolish of me." She said taking a deep as she shook off the fear she'd felt. When she'd opened the door and saw Midoriya there she was sure he was going to take her head off.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Ryukyu said as she entered the room accompanied by Uraraka, Tsu, and Nejire. Ryukyu hid it well but she was getting over her own shock at what she'd seen and felt when Izuku came to the door.. Everyone walked into the room seeing that Eri had now calmed down.

"I'm really sorry for that Izuku I didn't mean to scare either of you two." Nejire said with a small bow.

"It's ok Nejire I overreacted." He said going with what everyone else was calling her, but now that he heard her name. He remembered that Mirio said he was friends with a girl called Nejire. Izuku looked to Eri before introducing his friends. "Eri these are my friends. These two girls are Uraraka Ochaco, and Tsuyu Asui." Each one gave their own greeting after Midoriya's introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Eri." Ochaco said and gave a smile.

"Same here." Tsu said. Izuku looked at Eri and gave a nod.

"And I'm Nejire sorry about barging into your room Eri." Nejire said as Ryukyu nodded.

"I'm Pro Hero Ryukyu. I'm glad to see you're safe and I apologize for my sidekick." She said bowing her head.

"See everyone here is nice." He said placing a hand on Eri's. He could feel her relax some as she looked at all of them.

"Hi." She said simply. Izuku smiled.

"That's good Eri." He said before looking at them. "So did you guys come by just to visit?" He asked as Ryukyu stepped forward.

"Not exactly. All of us here have partnered with Nighteye to take down the Shie Hassaikai. In that sense we wanted to let you know we will be stationed here to guard Eri while Nighteye and the others will capture Overhaul." Ryukyu said as Izuku nodded.

"That's good I hope everything goes as planned, and thank you for the extra support." He said as Ryukyu looked at Izuku.

"You understand that Overhaul might come here for Eri. Even though we will be here our main force will be storming the Shie Hassaikai mansion. If worse comes to worse you might be the only defense Eri has." Ryukyu said before Izuku looked up. His pupils had turned vertical as he looked into Ryukyu's eyes.

"If Overhaul comes here I will stop him no matter what." He said and as he did so Ryukyu saw something around Izuku. She was no longer facing a boy with the feel of his determination she could see a towering dragon standing behind him ready to incinerate any and all threats. She hadn't felt such raw ferocity in a very long time especially not from someone other than her own family members. She swallowed and nodded.

"I see your resolve is set that's good. Let's hope everything goes according to plan." She said as the lights of the hospital all went out.

* * *

_Several days earlier._  
Nighteye looked at the gathered heroes as he took a breath before speaking. "Now that we are all in agreement of what needs to be done this is the plan I put forth. Chisaki will put all his efforts into finding Eri so he can resume his business He'll be frantically hunting her which will buy us time but not much. In that time we need to assault Chisaki's mansion. The objective is to take him down before he ever has a chance to move on Eri. As you all know Eri is in a hospital with Midoriya. If a battle were to occur there would be no telling the amount of damage it might cause." Nighteye explained as all the heroes agreed.

"So we're going in full force to stop a fight before it ever starts right." Fatgum said as Nighteye shook his head.

"Not entirely I would like to leave some guards at the hospital. There's a slim chance that Chisaki might send someone to recover Eri and is simply waiting on them to return with her. As such Ryukyu I would like you and your sidekicks to support Izuku in guarding Eri." Ryukyu nodded.

"Of course, we can handle that." She said with confidence. Nighteye gave a nod of gratitude.

"With that settled the rest of us will storm the base. If all goes according to plan this should be over within hours." Nighteye said as the other heroes stood up to leave. Gran Torino approached Nighteye as everyone left. "Is there something you need Gran Torino?" Nighteye asked as Gran Torino rubbed his chin.

"Cut the act Nighteye it's just us." Gran Torino said as Nighteye sighed.

"You always cut to the chase Torino. I assume you want to talk about Izuku?" Nighteye questioned as Gran Torino nodded.

"You knew Toshi almost as long as I did, and knowing what you know can you still say that Izuku Midoriya isn't the perfect person to succeed him?" Nighteye rubbed his forehead and looked at Gran Torino.

"Is it really necessary to rub it in to this degree Gran Torino? I'll admit my judgement was wrong. I thought that All Might choosing someone like himself would be dooming that person to his fate. A bloody death because they were too stubborn to know when to quit, but I'm now sure that, that path may have ended that way for All Might, but Izuku is far more stubborn. He won't stop no matter what path he treads. He will go farther than All Might and I want to be there to see it." Nighteye said as Gran Torino laughed.

"That's better. Remember to apologize properly when all this is done." Gran Torino said as he left.

* * *

Nighteye smiled for a moment at the memory playing through his head as he and the other heroes approached the Shie Hassaikai base. He looked at the gathered heroes and officers before hearing the lead detective knock on the front gate. "This is the police we have a warrant for the arrest of Kai Chisa-!" Suddenly the door of the base was hurled open slamming into the officers and sending them flying as a large masked villain burst out silhouetted by gunfire that bore into the unsuspecting officers and heroes.

"Get off our turf we don't want any!" Shouted the large villain as he slammed his arms into the ground.

"What the hell right off the bat like this!" Shouted Kirishima hardening himself and standing in front of a few officers as they returned fire from behind him.

"Damn I kind of wish Ryukyu was still here she could have handled this guy." Rocklock said as Gran Torino arced around the giant landing hard blows across the villain's body.

"Yeah well too bad get it in gear boy!" Shouted Gran Torino as he narrowly avoided a blow.

"Come on we can't be stopped here!" Nighteye shouted as he Lemillion, and Fatgum's party followed after him. Inside the courtyard Eraserhead and Shinso could be seen working in tandem with their capture cloths. Eraserhead erased one man's quirk as Shinso wrapped his cloth around his legs to trip him before slamming the heel of his foot onto the man's chest and knocking him out.

"Hey stupid!" He shouted to the crowd as one man turned to him.

"What'd you sa-!" The man's eyes suddenly glazed over as he stood there.

"Stop the others from attacking us." Shinso instructed as the man turned and dove into the nearest group of guys. Eraserhead nodded.

"Let's go." He said as they followed after Nighteye into the mansion proper. Nighteye looked around finding hardly any resistance.

_Something's off. _He thought to himself as he moved to the secret entrance he'd learned about from seeing the future of one of Chisaki's henchmen he'd run into as the man was scoping out a hospital. No doubt on the hunt for Eri. As he opened the door a knife rushed towards him which he expertly dodged and slammed his foot down on the man's back. "Where's Chisaki?" Nighteye asked pressing on the man's back. The Yakuza squirmed like a bug for a moment before giving in.

"He's escaping down below. You'll never catch him." The man said as Nighteye twitched. "You're so willing to give up your boss just like that?" He asked. From what Nighteye had learned Chisaki held this gang together mostly by fear. No underling would be willing to betray him like this.

"He's not my boss. I only respect the real boss." The man said simply as Bubble Girl clapped handcuffs on him.

"I and the others will stay on this level Nighteye and make sure it's clear." Bubble Girl said as Nighteye nodded.

"Very well stay safe." Nightye said as Lemillion began to make his way down the staircase.

"We should continue forward. We can't let Chisaki escape sir, or Eri will never be safe." Lemillion said as Nighteye pushed down his unease and continued into the hidden passage. They ran for a few minutes coming into a large open room and were all hit with a sudden bout of nausea.

"W-what is this?" Nighteye said as he leaned against the wall. Eraserhead began looking around and spotted a man on the ceiling guzzling a bottle of alcohol.

"Uh oh *hic* looks like I've been spotted." The man slurred before smiling. "Don't worry I'll get you sloshed as bad as I am in a second." He said before taking a few more gulps.

"This is your doing!" Aizawa shouted about to use his Erasure only to have Fatgum jump in front of him. "What!?" He shouted only to see Fatgum slammed into and through a wall as a large man with a hood and red hair rolled his shoulder.

"Damn I was hoping to take out Eraserhead, but whatever you'll do fatty!" He shouted as lights were turned on revealing a make shift arena of sorts with tiered walls that were lined with Yakuza. They were all multiples of individuals. Nighteye grit his teeth as he realized too late that they had all stepped into Chisaki's trap.

"Dammit Chisaki isn't here." Nighteye said as the group of heroes gathered in a circle facing the duplicated force of Yakuza.

"Seems we were right about the Yakuza teaming up with the League of Villains. This is Twice's quirk at work no doubt about it." Eraserhead said as Nighteye nodded.

"Chisaki drew us in with a large force at the gate to split our forces and distract those above to keep the fighting from spilling out into the streets. Those of us who made our way into the stronghold would be allowed to progress far into it before hitting this massive ambush. All of this was to ensure that Chisaki and others could attack the hospital. This is my fault. I'm sorry Izuku I miscalculated." Nighteye explained before looking at Mirio. "Mirio I want you to use your quirk to get out of here." Nighteye ordered.

Lemillion looked to Nighteye as the Yakuza began to rush the group of heroes. "But Sir what about you?" Mirio asked before Nighteye shoved him.

"Lemillion! Do you remember how you felt when you realized what was happening to that little girl? Do you want to make the same mistake? Right now Izuku is protecting her with his life most like against a hoard of Yakuza. He needs your help!" Mirio looked at Sir Nighteye and realized he spoke the truth. Mirio turned and fell into the ground dropping his helmet as he did so. Nighteye smiled before throwing one of his stamps and slamming it into the drunkard on the ceiling breaking his bottle and shattering his mask as he fell to the ground unconscious releasing all the heroes from the nauseous affects.

"Now then shall we get started gentlemen?" Nighteye asked as both Shinso and Aizawa grabbed their capture cloths. From behind them they heard Fatgum pull himself free of the wall and from his abdomen popped Red Riot.

"Don't start without us!" Fatgum shouted.

* * *

As Mirio appeared in the hallway he could hear the sounds of battle, but ignored his desire to run back and help his teacher and fellow heroes. "I have to get out of here and get to Izuku. I won't let him down again." He said rushing up the halls to the surface. He just had to be in time.

* * *

Outside the hospital Eri was in Overhaul approached the building from behind. At his sides were Mimic, Shin, Chrono, as well as Toga and Twice. "Right about now the heroes should be making a move on the hideout. I hope the boss doesn't mind." He said as he disassembled the back gate and walked into the darkened parking area reserved for ambulances. A Paramedic who was just ending his shift noticed the group. "Hey you're not supposed to be her-!" he was silenced by a knife in the throat dropping him to the ground.

Overhaul looked over his shoulder and smiled behind his mask. "Thank you Toga." He said as the blonde approached the slowly dying man and yanked her knife from her throat and licked the blood from it.

"Don't read too much into it. I'm just in a good mood is all. Good enough to even deal with you." She said as she climbed into the ambulance and shut the door. "I need to change go on ahead." She said as Twice leaned against the ambulance door.

"You pervs aren't peeking on Toga. Just kidding if you pay me I'll let you have a look." He said as the four Yakuza shook their heads.

"Whatever just get in here when you're done. Mimic leave a dedicated way in and out of the hospital when you do your thing. Your first objective is to find Eri once you've done that use your quirk." Overhaul said as Mimic nodded pulling out a syringe and jabbing it into his neck. Almost instantaneously Mimic grew larger revealing his business casual attire and spiky red hair. The Yakuza then slipped into the wall of the hospital and disappeared.

"I won't fail you boss." He said as Overhaul nodded and walked into the hospital with Chrono and Nemoto.

Once they were gone Twice gave two slow knocks. The ambulance door opened slightly. "They're gone?" Toga asked as Twice nodded.

"The bird has left its perch." He replied as Toga smiled before transforming and hopped out the ambulance.

"Nothing is going to go according to your plan." Toga and Twice said menacingly.

* * *

Once inside the hospital Overhaul sent Chrono to disable the power in the hospital as he and Nemoto walked to the reception area finding it mostly deserted besides four nurses and a doctor at the reception desk. Shin took the opportunity to fire his gun into the ceiling. "Don't move!" He shouted as the five individuals cowered at the gunshot. "Get against the wall." Nemoto instructed as they followed his instructions. It was at that moment when the power went out only for the backup power to kick on.

"Sorry for the interruption of your duties, but I'm here to pick up my daughter." Chisaki said as Nemoto asked the question.

"Where is Eri?" He asked to them only to get an unsatisfactory answer.

"We don't know." Chisaki raised an eyebrow before looking at Nemoto.

"I'm sorry boss they don't know." Was all he could say as Overhaul walked over to the phone and used the PA system.

"Can you hear me JForce? I know you can and I have something to tell you. If you don't bring Eri to me on the ground floor reception in ten minutes I'll kill the nurses here. After that I'll start looking for you and every person I come across before I find you I will kill. Do you understand JForce? Every nurse, doctor, and _patient _I will kill them all without mercy. You have ten minutes." Overhaul said before hearing Mimic's voice shout out to him.

"CHISAKI!"


	58. Deontological VS Utilitarianism Pt4

**A/N: Overhaul has arrived to take back Eri and is more than happy to kill anyone in his way. Izuku isn't alone though and his friends are willing to give their all for him and Eri.  
Exodus12345: Izuku does have a plan. Training with so many heroes wasn't for nothing.  
Neroblaze11: You know I hadn't thought of her since I replaced her with Noelle so there might be an appearance at the very least a Cameo.**

Overhaul turned at Mimic's shout and looked to see one of the nurses flying at him with a kick. His eyes widened as he moved to raise his hand, but he knew he wouldn't be able to block in time but then his vision was blocked by a wall of concrete that was then cracked by the force of the kick. "What the hell?" He shouted as on the other side of the wall the nurse back flipped off the wall and landed.

"Damn I missed!" She hissed before standing up and sliding off the Nurses uniform and cap revealing the white and gold costume as well as ears of Rabbit Hero Miruko. Behind her the other four individuals stood up.

"Nice try Miruko it was a good plan. I'm sure it would have worked if not for the unknown member of Overhaul's group." Said Tiger taking off the doctor's coat and scrubs.

"Izuku was right to call us." Mandalay said slipping off her nurse's uniform as well.

"Aww I wish there was a more naughty reason he wanted me to wear a nurses uniform, but I just can't say no to him." Pixiebob said with a swoon.

"Oooh roleplay that might be nice." Ragdoll said before a cough could be heard.

"Enough we have a job to do." Miruko said as she walked up to the wall of stone and raised her leg parallel to her body before bringing it down and smashing the wall in. Miruko dodged to the side narrowly avoiding a white arrow looking to pierce her abdomen. She danced back as the room beyond the wall was revealed. It was warped and misshapen showing no path forward, and yet Overhaul was gone.

"We'll be your opponents heroes." Chrono said as his white hair stretched out and Nemoto raised two guns in his hands.

"We won't let you get in our Boss' way. He's going to change your disgusting hero worshipping world!" Nemoto shouted.

Miruko stood her ground as the Pussycats backed her up. "Grown men forcing a little girl to make their wretched dreams come true. You bastards make me sick!" Tiger said frowning deeply.

* * *

_Several days ago._  
Izuku was waiting outside of the exam room while Eri was being looked over. It had taken a herculean effort to get the little girl to allow the doctors to look her over. Of course given her past it was no surprise she was untrusting of people Izuku's hand clenched as he thought of Overhaul, but then shook his head. _"No, this isn't the time to give in to anger. Right now all I need to do is protect Eri. I'm pretty sure Nighteye is going to go ahead with his plan, but he might not be fast enough. I need to have a plan of my own." _Izuku thought this all to himself as he cupped his chin.

"The best option is to move Eri, but with the state she's in I don't think that's a good idea. She needs to be settled somewhere, but if I do that then my other course is evacuating the hospital. I don't know if that can be done quickly and what about the patients who can't be moved, and can the other hospitals handle a sudden influx of new patients. It'd be chaos." Izuku ruffled his hair furiously. "Come on think." He said before taking a breath. "I can't protect an entire hospital by myself I'll need help." He said before he pulled his phone out. "Here goes nothing." He said as he hit speed dial.

Mandalay along with the other Pussycats were in their home gym working out. Since Izuku left there had been a serious increase in productivity. Everyone had kicked it into high gear with their training. She smirked as she did crunches. Even Kota had begun practicing with his quirk more often. He'd be gone most of the day and come back drenched in sweat, but with a glowing smile on his face.

They had all followed Kota one day to see just what he'd been up to, and they found him by the lake where Izuku used to train. He was spraying water from the tip of his fingers at a myriad of targets. He was working so hard it was inspiring. As Mandalay was exercising she heard the phone go off. She got up from the floor and went over to answer it as she wiped herself down. Mandalay was wearing a burnt orange sports bra along with matching short shorts. "Hello?" She said only to hear an unexpected voice.

"Mandalay?" Izuku spoke nearly making the woman drop the phone.

"Izuku?" She asked catching the attention of everyone in the room as they crowded around her.

"Did you say Izuku? Let me talk to him!" Pixiebob shouted only to be pushed aside.

"Me first!" Ragdoll said as Mandalay attempted to hold the phone out of reach only to have the phone plucked from her hand by Tiger.

"Hello Izuku what can we do for you?" He asked. Tiger was silent nodding his head at what Izuku was saying not giving any hint at was being said despite being repeatedly asked what was going on by his teammates. "I understand. Good bye." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Tiger what the hell you hogged the phone!" Pixiebob said only for Tiger to raise his hand.

"Everyone suit up we're moving out. Izuku has asked for our help and we are not going to let him down. Let's head out!" Tiger shouted as the rest of the pussycats jumped to get ready. "It's time we put our training to the test." He said clenching his fist.

* * *

Miruko hopped back to dodge a series of bullets before leaping forward with a roundhouse that slammed the guy against a wall before grabbing his gun out of the air and threw it into the next guy's face breaking his nose and stunning him long enough that Miruko could drive her foot into his gut dropping him to the ground. He coughed harshly as he hugged his stomach and fell to his knees. "Nice try you punks. You actually made me sweat." She said cracking her knuckles before walking away as the police began to arrest the criminals. She felt a vibration in her chest and reached between her breasts to pull out her phone and saw the HN symbol on her screen.

Miruko opened up the app and heard Izuku's voice. She smiled involuntarily as she walked away from the scene. "Hey there JForce do you miss me already?" She said teasing him a little. "I know Nighteye's not the greatest guy to get along with, but if you come running back to me so soon you might actually hurt his feelings." She said before Izuku spoke. She listened intently before smiling fiercely. "I'll be right there." She said as she made her way to the hospital.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought it would be. Hopefully my luck will hold out with this next one. I'm not sure if Principal Nezu will let this happen, but I could really use his help." Izuku said as he dialed UA's number and asked to be transferred to Principal Nezu.

"Ah Midoriya it's nice to hear your voice I see you've been doing well. You're really making me regret my decision. I never knew you were so spiteful." Nezu said as Izuku waved his hand.

"No it's nothing like that Principal I know you did what you had to do. I don't blame you in fact I was calling to ask you a favor." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head as Nezu leaned back in his chair.

"I see, I see well go ahead I'll help you if I can. I suppose I do owe you that much. You kept UA's pride intact by agreeing with our decision, so what do you need?" He asked as he listened before nodding. "Alright I'll let him know he shouldn't have any problem helping you out."He said as Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Principal Nezu." He said before hanging up and clenching his fist. "Everything is coming together." He said before looking through the window into Eri's room. "I promise I'll keep you safe no matter what." Izuku said as he dialed one more phone number.

* * *

Izuku looked around the darkened room and took a deep breath. He knew this was coming he was prepared for it. He just needed to stay calm and take things as they came. "Looks like we're under attack." He said looking at the door.

"We can't be sure of that yet JForce. Me and Nejire will go out and investigate the hospital. Froppy, Uravity stay here with Izuku. If we find anything we'll signal you over the comms." Ryukyu said as everyone nodded. Nejire followed after Ryukyu out the door. The two looked at each other as they began their search of the hospital.

* * *

Izuku looked at the door for a moment until he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Eri. She was trying to put on a brave face, but he could feel her body trembling slightly. On the inside he cursed himself. _You can't show her a face like this. You need to always be smiling. _ Izuku kneeled down Eri's bedside and flashed a warm smile. "I promised I'd protect you right? Do you trust me?" He asked holding out his hand as Eri looked at the proffered palm and gave a small smile before nodding and reached for Izuku's hand. At that moment the floor shot up between Eri and Izuku cutting them off.

Izuku eyes' widened as the floor opened up under him. He made to move only to then have the ceiling drop down on him forcing him down the hole pushing him lower and lower. Izuku clenched his fist as he activated his shadow cloak to create spines to lock him in place. The ceiling slammed into his stopped body trying to push him down the further. Izuku pressed his hands against the ceiling and pushed back against it slowly giving himself more space and then created a Rasengan in each hand that began to pulverize the stone ram coming down onto him.

The space Izuku was in filled with dust and chunks of stone and metal, but no matter how much of it he destroyed it kept coming and pushing against his Rasengan. "I can't stay here. Eri needs me." He growled before looking to the side and formed a plan. "Alright…NOW!" He shouted increasing the size of his Rasengan pulverizing a huge chunk of the ceiling coming down on him giving him a split second to cut a hole in the side of the tunnel he'd been forced into and dodged into the open hallway he'd cut into as the pillar of ceiling that had been atop him flew past.

Izuku coughed up some of the dust he created as he wiped it from his face and shook it out of his hair. "Now to get back to Eri." Izuku said before shaking his head. "No I'll have to leave Eri to Tsu and Ochaco. If I can find and beat Overhaul this will all end." He said before ducking to avoid a pair of stone spikes that had been aimed at his head. He heard a yell as the hall closed off around him forming a perfect sphere around him.

"You'll never leave here JForce! The boss will find Eri and punish her for the trouble she's caused, but don't worry you'll be long dead before that happens so you won't have to live with any guilt." Mimic said as Izuku looked around the room.

"You won't stop me!" He shouted as one of his arms turned black and he slammed it into a wall. The whole thing shattered and fell apart revealing…another wall behind it. Izuku grit his teeth as he began to pummel that same spot revealing wall after wall. The entire time he could hear Mimic laughing.

"I can't believe an idiot like you was able to steal Eri from the boss." He mocked, but Izuku hardly paid him any mind. In truth Izuku wasn't just pummeling this wall because he had no other ideas. He was trying to pinpoint Mimic's hiding spot. Izuku assumed that in order for Mimic to use his power he needed to be nearby and judging from the sound of his voice that was the right idea. Izuku focused on Mimic's voice trying to sense him and in a moment a red outline appeared in his mind's eyes. Mimic was in the ceiling behind him and to the left.

Izuku smiled as he charged a punch and shot it forth with enough speed to create a sonic boom shaking the entire room and stunning Mimic. Izuku's fist rocketed to the wall and at the last second bent backwards towards Mimic who didn't have time to escape before Izuku's fist slammed into him shattering his concrete cover and plowing into his gut. Bile rose up Mimic's throat before rocketing from his mouth as the air was knocked from his lungs.

Mimic's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell from the ceiling landing face first on the ground. Izuku looked over his shoulder before grabbing hold of a piece of rebar and ripped it out of the wall. He walked over to Mimic before lifting him and wrapping the rebar tightly around his arms and chest. "That should keep you in place for a while." He said walking away to the wall he'd been punching for the last few minutes and placed his palm against the fresh concrete. Izuku set himself on his right leg with cracked the ground before punching the wall and watched as it shattered apart revealing another hallway. "Alright Overhaul it's just you and me." Izuku said dashing down the hallway.

* * *

Tsu and Ochaco had been watching Izuku calm Eri and were overcome with the sweetness of the scene. Just as they were about to say 'aww' a wall of stone separated the two. Tsu reacted instantly and wrapped her tongue around Eri bringing her over to them as the room began to warp and twist around the trio of females. They soon found themselves deposited into a hallway. There was only a single path leading forward with no detours or even windows.

Ochaco looked around as she stood up. "Are you ok Tsu, Eri?" She asked as Tsu stood up with a trembling Eri in her arms. The frog girl stroked Eri's long silver hair like she would do to calm one of her younger siblings. It seemed to work as Eri's shaking calmed down to a slight shudder.

"Yeah we're fine. It looks like we were separated from Izuku. Should we try to find him?" Tsu asked as Ochaco shook her head.

"I doubt the villains will let that happen, besides we have to trust Izuku can handle himself. We should be focused on getting Eri out of here." Ochaco said as Tsu nodded.

"Right let's go." Ochaco said as the two began to walk. It was obvious this path had been made for them specifically and wasn't just an oversight by whatever villain had morphed the hospital.

"Where do you think this is leading us?" Tsu asked as Ochaco shrugged.

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye out. If possible I'd like to make a new path, but none of has the power to do that, so we'll just have to take whatever comes head on." She said as in front of them the left wall suddenly exploded inwards. Tsu Jumped back with Eri as Ochaco moved in front of the two and took on a fighting stance. From the cloud of dust emerged Izuku. Ochaco relaxed as the green haired hero appeared before her. "Izuku I'm so glad to see you!" Ochaco said as Izuku turned to her he had a shocked look on his face before smiling.

"Ochaco thank goodness I could find you." He said running up to her and hugging her tightly. This made Ochaco blush as she felt Izuku squeeze her so tightly.

"Umm Izuku what should we do? Ryukyu and Nejire are still somewhere in the hospital." Izuku gave her a confused look again, but it left just as suddenly as it appeared so she paid it no mind.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they have a plan for this. You just need to get Eri out of here as soon as possible. The path behind me will lead you out of the hospital." Izuku said before starting to jog down the hallway. "Don't worry about anything except keeping Eri safe alright. I'm counting on you two!" He shouted as he rounded the corner. Ochaco held her hand out to stop him, but he was already gone. She looked at Tsu and Eri before both nodding. This wasn't the time to question things there one and only priority was getting Eri to safety.

As they ran down the path Izuku had opened up Eri looked down the hall Izuku had run down and for a split second she saw a pair of golden eyes and a wide grin as someone waved at her. The image sent a chill through her body so much so she squeezed tightly around Tsu.

"Don't worry Eri Izuku will be fine and come back to us. Just trust him ok." Tsu said mistaking Eri's actions for worry about Izuku as Eri remained silent.

* * *

From around the corner Toga smiled as her quirk ran out the Izuku disguise slipping off her naked body. She licked her lips as she giggled. "Wow that was close any longer and they would have seen me in my birthday suit! It's so fun to be the person you love too bad it had to end early. Guess that's what only a lick of blood will do for you." When Toga had had snuck into Izuku's room she'd found a bloody stain on his pillow apparently he'd gotten somewhat injured on patrol. To be honest Toga hadn't even thought tasting the stained cloth would work, but to her surprise it had. Shame she had to waste that blood on a moment like this, but sacrifices must be made she supposed. She thought to herself as she then heard footsteps announcing Twice's arrival.

"Wow that was close Toga. Those girls nearly saw my clone of that Rappa guy. Good thing he was strong enough to break down that wall." Twice said handing Toga her clothes. Toga took them gratefully as she slipped on her oversized sweater.

"Guess we should deal with these Ryukyu and Nejire people. I mean it would be nice for all the heroes to just dogpile on Overhaul, but I think watching Izuku pound his face in will make me really happy." Toga said with a blush. Twice nodded.

"Hmm I guess so, alright let's find them." He said as the two of them began to skip down the hall.

"_Overhaul's gonna die, Overhaul's going to die!_" The two sang as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Overhaul looked back at the solid wall behind him. After Mimic had blocked that nurses' attack he'd created a path for Overhaul to leave through and then shut off the way he'd went while Chrono and Nemoto held off those damn heroes back there. "Looks like I underestimated you JForce you knew I'd come here and had a contingency for it. I won't make the same mistake twice." Overhaul stated as he walked down the hall. He looked around to see that Mimic had done his job. He'd told Overhaul that he separated Izuku from Eri and that she plus two young heroes were trapped on a path straight towards him.

"As always Mimic you accomplish your tasks expertly." He said as he began walking down the path set before him. Overhaul looked through the hallway and noticed that there was no one around. That struck him as odd. "He couldn't have possibly evacuated the entire hospital in a few days." Overhaul said as he continued to walk. That seemed to be the case though having an entire hospital overturned and warped would have patients screaming and panicked, but he didn't hear a single sound.

"This isn't right." Overhaul said as he stepped up to the door of a room and reached for the handle. It was only by the barest hints that Overhaul was able to get out of the way of the spray of bullets that had been about to pierce him from behind. He looked back to see the opposite room door had been opened and police officers had opened fire on him. His eye twitched as he pressed his hand to the ground and spikes sprang from the floor spearing each officer through the head. They hung there limply as their guns clattered to the floor.

"Heroes and police lying in wait for me. You really are quite the strategist JForce, but now that I know I'll be sure to kill each of them as I make my way to Eri." Overhaul said hearing more doors open and pounding feet as a barricade of police stood in front of him.

"Hands up Yakuza get on your knees!" A detective shouted, but Overhaul just shook his head.

"Your filthy voice is making my ears itch." He said scratching his ear as he rushed forward.


	59. Dragon VS King Pt1

**A/N: Well Toga and Twice have put their plan into motion to upset all of Overhaul's planning and now Izuku is on the hunt for Overhaul.**

Mirio's lungs were burning as they heaved to bring in fresh air. He was now sitting in the back of a cab and being driven to the Hospital where Izuku was, but from the reports he'd been getting on his phone it was too late. The Hospital was completely closed off from the outside world. Thick layers of concrete covered the outside of the building and there had already been at least one casualty. The cab stopped at the police blockade. Mirio hopped out of the cab and paid the cabbie before rushing to the nearest officer.

"My name is Mirio Togata hero name Lemillion. I have been sent here by Pro Hero Nighteye to assist JForce." He explained through panting breaths. The officer looked at Lemillion and nodded.

"Nice to have you sir I'll let you through to talk to the two heroes who were inside the building." The officer said as he led Lemillion to a tent that housed Uraraka, Tsu and Eri. Lemillion walked in and looked at the three girls.

"Togata-senpai!" Ochaco and Tsu said at the same time. Lemillion looked at them and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're all safe. How'd you get out of the building?" He asked as the two caught him up on everything that had transpired. The officer interjected for a moment.

"We sent a couple squads in once we found the entrance that these three exited from, but it didn't go well. We've lost contact them and the next team we sent in found the entrance was blocked off. It'll take some time to get thro-." Before the officer was done speaking Mirio had taken off. He made a beeline for the entrance the police had found and barreled down the way. He saw a wall of spikes at the end of the tunnel, but didn't falter as he jumped sliding through the wall and landing on the other side safely.

"I'm here to help, Izuku." Mirio said as he began to rush off.

* * *

Miruko jumped out of the way as Tiger rushed past her slamming his fist into Chrono's gut but not before he was slashed by Chrono's hair. The pro hero immediately began to slow down as Chrono was thrown back against the wall. The air was knocked from him as he slid down the wall. Nemoto turned to aim at Tiger but the gun was grabbed as he was thrown over Mandalay's shoulder only to then be clotheslined by Ragdoll who pinned him to the ground.

"Why don't you take a catnap." She said as they looked at the two subdued villains.

"Good job everyone, now we can focus on getting to Overhaul." Tiger said as Miruko already stood at the stone wall and delivered a strong kick to it watching the wall crack, but not fall. The rabbit hero growled as she shook her foot.

"Damn this is sturdy he really didn't want us following after him." She said before kicking it again and again. "Hey Pixiebob can't you do something about this?!" Miruko shouted getting a little frustrated. Pixiebob shook her head.

"Sorry Miruko I deal with natural earth and stone concrete is more Cementoss' thing," She said raising her hands as she shrugged. Miruko gave a deep sigh.

"Just great!" She shouted as she kicked the wall once again. "A lot of help the three of us are out here and Overhaul's in there!" She growled angry at herself for missing the opportunity to stop this whole thing at the beginning. Tiger walked up to Miruko the slowing effect seemingly broken when Chrono lost consciousness.

"You can't blame yourself Miruko we did what we could and will continue to do so. Besides Izuku is no pushover he'll hold out until we get there no problem." Tiger assured her.

"That's if he doesn't flat out destroy that masked fist before we get there." Pixiebob shouted confidently. They all agreed on this fact and with renewed vigor Miruko spun on her heel and slammed her foot into the wall once more.

* * *

Nejire and Ryukyu looked at the warped path they'd been put on. It seemed like a maze or maybe they were just waking in circles. Neither could tell really. "This is getting us nowhere." Ryukyu said as Nejire nodded.

"You can say that again and we can't just blast through the walls there's no telling who might be on the other side." Nejire said cocking her head as Ryukyu nodded. She would have just used her dragon form if that had been an option, but without knowing if there were any patients here it was too big a risk. The ground before them suddenly erupted as a giant of a man climbed through the floor. Riding on his shoulders were Toga and Twice.

"Hello!" Toga shouted waving her hand above her head. One of Ryukyu's wings blocked Nejire's vision as the sound of clanging metal rang off the floor. "Oh you're good." Toga said sliding down the giant's arm as Twice fell onto his butt.

"Yeah you're awesome lady! No you're not you nasty lizard!" He shouted as Ryukyu pulled her wing back. She had to admit that Toga was skilled. It was only through Ryukyu's experience that she'd been able to block the knife thrown at Nejire. Toga had thrown the knife as soon as the floor was opened up and waved at them to distract them from the knife flying at them.

"JIn Bubaigawara and Himiko Toga looks like our information was right and that you're working with Overhaul." Ryukyu said as Toga and twice looked at each other before forming an X with their arms.

"Boo! That's wrong." They said at once. Ryukyu growled at their childishness. "We're not working with that masked freak. The only reason we're here is to do what we want and right now I want your blood!" Toga said as Twice formed two duplicates of Toga.

"You girls have fun!" He shouted as the three Togas laughed and rushed at Nejire and Ryukyu. Ryukyu moved forward partially transforming her arms into claws as she blocked one of the Toga's knife strikes. Nejire flew into the air above Ryukyu and blasted down onto one of the Togas. Her shot was thrown off by a thrown knife by the third Toga who leapt off the wall and stabbed at Nejire narrowly missing Nejire only managing to sever a lock of her hair as the teenaged girl flew back down the hall trying to create some distance. Nejire was best at mid to long range, but it seemed that Toga was just as skilled at those ranges as she used a plethora of knives to maneuver Nejire before stabbing into her leg. Nejire screamed before blasting the Toga in front of her and watching it turn to mush before her very eyes.

"Oops that's one down." She said as Twice snapped his fingers to create a clone of Spinner that rushed at Ryukyu with a large sword. The dragoon hero held up a claw as Spinner's sword broke against her scaled arm before being whipped by her tail reducing the lizard man to mush in an instant. Ryukyu didn't stop there as she whipped her tail back catching the Toga clone that had been about to stab her in the back and spearing it through the head watching it also disappear into mush.

Twice jumped back and pointed at Ryukyu before slapping the giant's thigh next to him. "You Yakuza number one smash her!" He shouted as the giant masked thug roared and rushed Ryukyu who raised her arms to block. This hallway was just too small for Ryukyu to transform really. Indoor battles were not her strong suit. She grunted as the giant slammed into her and as soon as he made contact she felt her energy being sapped. The resistance Ryukyu had put up to this point broke as she was pushed back down the hall towards Nejire and Toga.

Nejire was nursing the leg she'd been stabbed in as Toga licked the blade off her knife tasting the metallic blood as it sent a jolt through her body. "Your blood tastes really good. Not as good as Ochaco's though." She said as Nejire gasped. She thought of what Toga might have done to Ochaco and that lapse in focus was all Toga needed as she jumped out the way as the giant Yakuza slammed Ryukyu and himself into Nejire. The three were pressed against the stone wall before it gave way and crumbled allowing them through to fall outside.

Ryukyu was exhausted whatever this villain's quirk was it had nearly drained her of all her stamina, but she knew that the three of them had been on the fifth floor and that a fall from here would kill Nejire and herself. Of course that didn't matter to this brute that was nothing more than clone. Nejire felt her energy being pulled from her and realized this is why Ryukyu hadn't transformed. It would be up to Nejire to save the two of them. Nejire channeled most of her energy into a point blank blast in the giant's face if this was a normal person she would be worried about killing him, but with a clone there was no need for concern.

The masked thug's head disappeared in a flash of Nejire's wave motion which let Nejire begin to fly and save herself and Ryukyu from being a nasty smear on the pavement, but even so she and Ryukyu were tired. "That villain sapped our strength somehow. It'll probably take some time to recover." Ryuku said as the two landed on the ground panting. They could see police officers approaching before looking back up to the hole in the side of the hospital and spotted Toga and Twice giving a wave as if exiting off a grand stage.

Ryukyu hissed as she glared at the two villains. "They were just buying time most likely for Overhaul to get to Eri." She said shaking her head. "Some back up we were." She admonished herself.

* * *

Back inside the hospital Toga collected the last of her knives and turned to Twice"We should probably leave now." Toga said as Twice nodded.

"Yup we'll be depending on you Mr. Compress." Twice said as he created a clone of the criminal magician.

"I am at your service of course my friends." The one armed Magician said with a bow as the trio left to make their exit and of course find a good spot to watch Overhaul's house of cards fall down around him.

* * *

Overhaul wiped blood from his jacket and hissed. Those cops just kept coming. The hallway was a mess of blood and mutilated bodies. He'd finally managed to seal the whole the vermin had been coming through. Somehow they'd blown a hole into the pathway that Mimic had made for him and Eri to reunite, but with this hole he couldn't help, but wonder if Eri had already been evacuated. "Eri you're making me get my hands dirty. I hate having my hands dirty." He growled before turning around as he heard a pair of feet stop behind him.

"Then you should stop doing filthy things Chisaki." Lemillion said as he walked towards Overhual. Overhaul looked at the blonde boy before him and sighed.

"I left Kai Chisaki behind a long time ago." Overhaul said facing Lemillion. "You were there with JForce. You were the smart one to try and leave things be, but JForce wouldn't listen and now things have become like this." He said waving his hands at the carnage around him. Lemillion swallowed as he looked at the broken bodies of the officers. His blue eyes zeroed in on Chisaki as he glared at him.

"You monster I'll make sure to stop you here!" Lemillion shouted as he slipped into the floor. Chisaki looked around trying to see where Lemillion would appear from and narrowly dodged a punch from Lemillion as he appeared from the left wall. Chisaki felt his cheek open up as Lemillion's fist grazed him. Lemillion grit his teeth disappointed at his near miss. Chisaki stumbled back pressing his hand against the wall to make spikes shoot out from it which pierced through Lemillion to no effect as he flew into the wall.

Overhaul regained his balance as he once again started to look around and wonder where Lemillion would come from next. Mirio appeared from the floor in front of Overhaul with an uppercut. The Yakuza put his hand down to deconstruct Lemillion the instant he made contact, but Lemillion's fist went through his hand and into his jaw knocking Overhaul backwards making him backflip to catch himself as he put his hand on the ground and sent stone spikes at Lemillion.

The young hero ran through the sea of spikes undeterred closing in on Chisaki with another punch to his forearm forcing the Yakuza back once again. Chisaki glared at Lemillion as he burst in and out of the walls. _He's all over the place! _Chisaki thought as he stepped on one of the cop corpses. Grabbing at the lifeline he knelt down and grasped the cop's body. There was a shower of blood and steam that blocked Lemillion's vision.

Lemillion broke strike as he waited for the debris to clear that was a mistake as the steam rocketed down the hall. Lemillion breathed in and began hacking as the boiling hot air seared his lungs and singed his skin. Lemillion looked up as he saw Chisaki's silhouette in the steam cloud grow larger. "You should have stayed out of my way Lemillion." Chisaki said as he raised a gun in his hand and fired. Mirio could tell where he was aiming and made his head intangible as he raced towards Chisaki only to have one of his legs be shot through. Mirio fell to the ground clasping the hole in his thigh.

"What a useful quirk this man had." Chisaki said as he stepped through the dispersing steam cloud. Chisaki had changed he was taller and his skin seemed to be a patchwork of his own skin tone and the cop's he'd combined with. Chisaki raised the gun again. "Let's see if I can put a hole in your head." Chisaki said aiming the gun at the crouching Mirio who took a breath and fell through the floor. Overhaul growled as he spun slowly in the hall. "You have to come out some time Lemillion!" He shouted and on cue Mirio exited from the ceiling above Chisaki coming down on him with a punch.

Overhaul narrowly rolled out of the way as he fired again. The bullet passed through Mirio like it had before and Mirio threw a kick to Chisaki's side. Overhaul brought his arm down to block, but Mirio's leg passed through his arm as his foot made contact slamming into Chisaki's ribs and threw him against the wall. Overhaul placed his hand on the wall creating spikes to fire against Mirio, but they passed through his upper body. Chisaki fired his gun as he moved away from Lemillion.

Lemillion's vision and hearing had been cut off as he'd made his head permeable so he couldn't see or hear Chisaki fire his gun. Lemillion moved free of the spikes as the bullet Chisaki fired slammed into his other leg dropping the young hero. Mirio hissed as he looked down at his leg. At this moment Overhaul laughed at the hero as Mirio shakily got to his feet. "Go ahead hero dodge my next bullet and see what happens" Chisaki said grabbing his side before he ejected the clip from the gun as well as the one in the chamber after which he produced a red bullet that he put into the gun.

Lemillion looked behind him and saw that one of the cops was alive his hand limply moving. "You're really powerful Lemillion. I only brought one of these. I intended to use it on JForce, so congratulations you'll be catching this bullet instead. I can't let you stand in my way any longer." He said as he held the gun up and fired. To Mirio everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. He couldn't activate his quirk otherwise the man behind him would be shot.

On the inside Chisaki was laughing. That cop was actually dead the movement Mirio saw was the quirk Overhaul had thanks to combining with the cop from before. The man had the ability to alter the things people saw like a heat haze. Of course this wouldn't stand up to any kind of scrutiny, but when you're altering the movement of something small and fast like a bullet. You could make it look like it was going somewhere that it wasn't.

It was this quirk that he was using to make it look as if the dead cop on the ground was feebly clinging to life. It was more than enough for this heroic piece of garbage to risk his life for. Mirio clenched his teeth knowing that in the next few moments his quirk would be gone.

Right as the bullet was going to hit Mirio it was split in half both parts flying harmlessly past Mirio. The hallway was silenced as Overhaul and Mirio looked at the absolute miracle that had happened before the ceiling fell in depositing a furious Izuku Midoriya. Mirio looked up at Izuku who stood to his full height and turned gently catching Mirio as his legs gave out from under him and sat him against the wall.

"Mirio what are you doing here?" Izuku asked before shaking his head. "Never mind that's not important just relax right here. I'll take care of everything." Izuku said as he stood up. Mirio grabbed Izuku's hand even though he was in pain he needed to get Izuku's attention.

"Be careful Izuku. He combined with one of the dead cops and has some kind of control over the bullets he shoots." Izuku looked from Mirio to Chisaki and nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up Mirio." He said before taking off his cape and tearing it into pieces that he wrapped around Mirio's bullet wounds. The blonde couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"I always did think capes were there to help those in need, but I never thought one of those people would be me." He said with a laugh as Izuku stood up.

"I don't see why not Mirio. Even heroes need saving." Izuku said as Overhaul glared at Izuku. _He must have defeated Mimic. That idiot!_ Chisaki thought to himself, but couldn't afford to dwell on it right now. JForce was the biggest obstacle in front of him right now and now he was without his trump card. Nevertheless JForce had to be taken care if he wanted to find Eri again and take her back. There was no All Might to save her, just this boy in front of him. _I can kill him_.

"You'll take care of things? That's what you said right? Everything that's happening is because of you!" Overhaul shouted before taking a deep breath and using his quirk to heal his previous injuries. Lemillion had been hounding him from the start never giving him a chance to heal. Overhaul needed to stall for time while he did this so he chose to attack JForce verbally. "Or should I say it's Eri's fault. If she had just stayed quiet and played her part none of this would have happened." Overhaul said waving his hand at the destroyed hospital and dead cops in the hall.

Izuku clenched his fist as heat started to radiate off him. "How dare you stand there and blame Eri for this. She's a victim. Everything that has happened is your fault! You chose to treat her like a resource you can harvest whenever you please. Like she wasn't even a human being let alone a scared little girl. You stole so much from her and then say her asking for help is wrong!? I won't let that stand! I will take you down Chisaki and make sure you never realize your twisted dream!" Izuku shouted.

Overhaul gripped his gun tightly as he stared at Izuku. "Don't call me that. Kai Chisaki is gone. All that's left is OVERHAUL!" Chisaki was now fully healed he could go on the attack now. Izuku's little tirade had given him all the time he'd needed. Overhaul placed both hands on the ground making spikes that grew and traveled towards Izuku at breakneck speed. Izuku stood his ground as he took the deepest breath of his life.

Izuku could feel the air in his lungs getting hotter and hotter the longer he held it. He waited until the absolute last second before releasing that held breath "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Izuku shouted as a wall of flames burst forth from his mouth enveloping the hall in front of him as it traveled down it blasting apart the spikes Overhaul had created and hit him full bore filling his ears with the sound of a roaring dragon.


	60. Dragon VS King Pt2

**A/N: The meeting between Izuku and Overhaul has come about and Izuku is not happy.**

Miruko slammed her foot against the wall one more time seeing deep cracks open up through which she could see the other side. "Alright finally through!" Rumi shouted before her ears picked up a deep rumbling. "What is that?" She asked looking through the cracks to see a light coming down the hall getting steadily brighter and the rumbling she'd heard before was getting louder as well. Not knowing what was about to happen Miruko listened to her delicate sense of danger and ran from the cracked wall kicking the two Yakuza through the hole in the first wall.

"Miruko what are you do-!?" Tiger shouted before Miruko cut him off.

"We need to get behind this wall now!" She shouted as the rumbling she heard was loud enough to get the attention of the Pussycats. The team of four rushed after Miruko taking cover against the wall Mimic had used to block Miruko's kick earlier. They waited for a moment then two before hearing a hard boom. The fire crashed into the wall Miruko had been kicking blasting through the nearly broken wall and slammed into the second one like a tidal wave of flame before funneling through the hole Miruko had kicked through it.

The heroes covered their ears as the fire roared past them like an angry beast shattering the two sets of automatic doors before finally slamming into the barrier that cut them off from the outside. For a moment the heroes watched as the flame roared against the barrier thinking the stone work might hold but it didn't. The remnants of the flame burned through the barrier and out into the parking before finally dispersing. Miruko as well as the Pussycats were all coughing as they covered their eyes against the sunlight beaming in through the freshly made hole.

"What just happened?" Ragdoll asked as she stood up looking at the scorched hallway in front of them. No one said anything because none had the answer to that question.

* * *

From his spot behind Izuku Mirio watched the explosion of fire from the young Hero's mouth as it roared towards Chisaki. Mirio didn't know what to think. At first he thought there was no way that Chisaki could have survived an attack of that magnitude, this was quickly followed by guilt at his doubt of Izuku's moral code. He couldn't believe that Izuku would willingly kill somebody even if that somebody was a piece of garbage like Chisaki. During Mirio's musings Izuku cut off the attack and Mirio was able to see the damage Izuku had wrought.

As far back as Mirio could see the hallway was absolutely scorched black with the acrid scent of smoke. Pieces of the hallway had been sheared away by the inferno exposing pieces of rebar that now glowed a bright cherry red illuminating the hall in a dull red glow. "Izuku?" Mirio asked as Izuku released a long breath, but before he could respond there was a series of cracking and what Mirio thought was just a thick cloud of smoke crumbled away to reveal it was a wall of stone hurriedly thrown up to protect Overhaul.

Overhaul was smoking slightly patches of his coat were burned through revealing angry red skin beneath, his mask was caked with soot and his eyes were bloodshot. Overhaul coughed a couple times before placing his hands on his arms healing the wounds he'd suffered as he looked at Izuku. "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to kill me with that attack JForce." Overhaul chided as he stared at Izuku. Despite his cool demeanor Overhaul was anything but calm. He was furious at the filth he was covered in. His entire body was covered in soot and ash, but more so he was angry at this show of power.

He'd only had seconds to block Izuku's attack and even then he'd taken damage. Chisaki thought he knew all the quirks JForce possessed but just in this exchange he'd displayed two new ones. Overhaul clenched his fists as he glared at Izuku. _I won't let this stop me! _He thought to himself as he heard Izuku finally speak. "If you're worried about an attack like that killing you, then I suggest you give up now." Izuku said looking at Chisaki.

Izuku had gone through some kind of change. His pupils had once again changed to vertical slits, but that wasn't all under Izuku's eyes looked like scales had formed and his teeth were now sharp with steam exiting his mouth on each exhale. "Mirio you should get out of here as soon as you see the chance." Izuku said before moving. Izuku's legs compressed into themselves before springing him forth, but that wasn't all. At Izuku's feet flames came to life giving him a further boost of speed.

Overhaul stood there unable to react to Izuku's attack. He was far too slow or so Izuku thought as he came with a flaming uppercut plowing into Overhaul's jaw only to see Overhaul disappear into the ether. Izuku's flames erupted from his fist into the ceiling blasting a hole through it as the excess flames splashed across the ceilings. From his right Izuku spotted Chisaki reaching a hand out to him. _If that touches me he'll destroy me! _Izuku thought to himself as he blasted flames from his feet to force himself into a backflip narrowly dodging Chisaki's hand as Izuku gripped the ceiling his flaming fingers digging into the ceiling as he stared down at Chisaki.

Izuku's reptilian eyes looked down on Chisaki his mind working overtime to figure out just what was going on. Mirio said that overhaul was able to manipulate projectiles, but after what he'd just seen Izuku wasn't so sure. Overhaul stared up at Izuku and smiled behind his mask. "Do you really have the time to sit there and analyze things?" He asked before placing his hands on the ground as spikes pulled themselves up from the floor and rocketed toward Mirio.

Izuku was about to react before Mirio called out to him as the spikes passed through his body harmlessly. "Izuku don't worry about me! I've still got my quirk I'll be fine just focus on him!" Mirio shouted as he moved through a wall leaving behind the bandages for his wounded legs. Chisaki growled at this. Lemillion would have been a constant hindrance to Izuku's thoughts, but now he was gone.

"It's just you and me now Chisaki!" Izuku shouted as he let go of the ceiling falling towards Chisaki and bringing his hand down in a curtain of flame in front of him.

"Don't call me Chisaki!" Overhaul shouted as he created an arch of spikes to block Izuku's incoming punch, but it didn't come from the place he thought it was. The flames Izuku had laid down were a distraction as the young hero relied on his ninja training. Izuku had flown over to the wall and bounced off it with his rubber legs sliding in between the wall of spikes around Overhaul to come up with another flaming uppercut. This time Izuku felt his fist connect with Overhaul's chin as he threw the villain up through his spikes and the ceiling knocking him a floor up and surprisingly he'd been smashed into the same room Mimic had been trapped Izuku in.

* * *

Mimic had regained consciousness a little bit ago, but after taking so much trigger he could barely move let alone activate his quirk. The rebar wrapped around him was overkill to be frank. Mimic would have had a hard time tearing his way out of a wet paper bag. Suddenly the floor opened up with a blaze of fire as Overhaul was thrown through it landing on the floor some ways away from him. "BOSS!" Mimic shouted as Overhaul rolled across the floor before slamming into a wall. Overhaul slowly got to his feet as Izuku blasted into the room. He looked between the two Yakuza before advancing on Overhaul.

From his position on the floor all Mimic could do was grind his teeth and screech unable to help his boss at all. Once Chisaki was on his feet he launched another attack of spikes at Izuku who planted his feet and began punching at the spikes sending off small fireballs to shatter the incoming projectiles before they could make contact. "Dragon Fireworks!" Izuku shouted. Overhaul grit his teeth as he used the new quirk he'd acquired to throw in some illusory spikes to thrown Izuku off.

Izuku shot off another small fireball that passed through one of the spikes making it disappear right as one came from between his legs. Izuku pivoted on his heel as the spike grazed him tearing open his suit and leaving a cut in his side. Overhaul smiled as he rushed in with his hand outstretched. "I'll break you down!" Overhaul shouted as green lightning arced around Izuku as he used his pivot to throw a roundhouse kick. The wind from this kick blasted Overhaul back throwing him onto Mimic.

The two Yakuza groaned as Overhaul felt the rebar dig into his abdomen, but fighting through the pain Overhaul placed a hand on Mimic's chest as well as his own before disassembling the two and then recombining them. As Izuku moved to attack Chisaki the stone around him began to move and a pair of giant hands came from the floor to clutch the young hero. "Hahaha!" A slow chuckle rumbled through the room as the entire room began to shift and twist before forming a beak and before Izuku's eyes the concrete took the form of Overhaul's face. "Too late hero I win!" Overhaul shouted as the entire room began to come down on Izuku crushing him slowly.

"I won't give up!" Izuku shouted.

* * *

From outside the hospital everyone was on guard after having seen a large gout of flame erupt from the entrance of the hospital, but thankfully the only thing that came out of that freshly cooled hole was the Pussycats, Miruko and the two captured Yakuza. The police approached the group taking custody of the two Yakuza as the lead detective began questioning the group. "What's the situation in there what was that huge burst of fire?" He asked as Tiger stepped up to give a report.

"As you can see we've captured two of the Shie Hassaikai our estimate is that there is another Yakuza who has taken control of the hospital rearranging everything within. We had eyes on Overhaul, but he escaped we guess he's still inside." Tiger said before a voice cut in.

"Chisaki is still inside. He's fighting with JForce as we speak." Mirio said appearing from around the corner of the hospital. He'd been forced to abandon his bandages when he permeated through the wall. The bullet holes in his legs were bleeding heavily as he stood there wobbling back and forth. It was clear he was only on his feet thanks to the support of the hospital wall.

"Lemillion!" Shouted the detective before shouting to the paramedics. "Hey we need a stretcher immediately!" He shouted as Miruko went over to support Mirio.

"How was the fight going when you left?" Miruko asked as Mirio huffed while leaning against her.

"It seemed to be going in Izuku's favor when I retreated." He said as he was lead over to an approaching gurney. Miruko looked back at the hospital and took a step forward before the top of the hospital shifted before bursting outward revealing a misshapen stone creature of some kind. It was a giant thing with six arms on either side of it, but four were being used to support its massive girth as legs. The top part of it arched upward like the torso of a centaur, but where it's head would be was only a massive beak that was wide open revealing Overhaul embedded in the back of its mouth.

It raised one of its fists before letting out an ear shattering roar. "ERIIIIIII!" The roar shook the bones of everyone there as windows shattered around the area. From her seat in the police tent Eri shook like a leaf on a tree. Tsu did her best to comfort the young girl, but she too found herself trembling slightly. "I'm going to go outside and see what's going on." Ochaco said as she slowly slid off the bench they'd been sharing and took a step forward before stopping.

Ochaco clenched her fist as she looked at her other leg. _Move, Move go forward!_ She instructed the disobedient limb. She knew why her leg wasn't moving; she was scared of what she would see out there. She was absolutely terrified of the creature that billowing voice belonged to. Ochaco bit her lip to the point she tasted blood. She was punishing herself for her cowardice. _You're a hero now you chose this you can't back down. Izuku wouldn't back down! _She chastised herself as she finally felt life come back to her leg and stepped forward. _If I stop here I'll never be able to catch up to him._

* * *

Everyone looked at the giant stone creature as it raised its fists, but there was something wrong with its right hand as it started to smoke before suddenly bursting apart in a shower of embers and concrete. There hanging onto its stump was Izuku Midoriya. He pulled himself onto its arm as he surveyed the scene from his extreme height. Izuku's reptilian eyes looked at Overhaul in the back of this monstrosity's mouth. "CHISAKI!" Izuku shouted as he began running down the arm his heated steps leaving bright red footprints on it as he raced down the arm.

"I told you don't call me Chisaki!" He shouted as he raised and opened the giant's left hand revealing a multitude of spikes across its giant palm. The spikes shot out from the palm like angry pillars that snaked their way to Izuku chasing him down the arm's length. Izuku dodged the incoming projectiles even managing to break off the heads of two of the pillars and flung them at Chisaki as he ran.

Chisaki raised his hands creating a wall to block the spikes as they shattered across its surface. Izuku smiled as the spike pillars chasing him stopped. "So you have to see me in order to chase me with these things. Good to know." Izuku said as steam poured off his body and his speed greatly increased as he ran down the arm becoming invisible to the naked eye. The only thing that showed Izuku was still there was a blistering trail of fire after him.

Disassembling the wall in front of him Chisaki saw only a fire trail racing up the giant's arm before taking off into the air. Reacting on Instinct Overhaul hurriedly closed the giant beak around him. Izuku created a Rasengan in his hand and then lit it on fire creating a whirling firestorm in his palm. "Dragon Rasengan!" He shouted as he slammed the attack against the stone beak watching it explode across the surface of stone cracking and burning it.

Izuku dug his hands into the crack he made as green lightning crackled around him. He slowly began to force the crack wider and wider before ripping off two huge chunks of stone revealing Chisaki hiding inside before a stone spike blocked his vision. Izuku barely dodged the surprise attack as a cut opened up on his cheek. He glared down at Overhaul before rolling to the side of the hole he'd made. Suddenly the light was cut off as Izuku was draped in shadow.

Izuku looked up seeing the stone creature's hand above him and closing in fast as it began to rain down stone spears on him. "No you don't!" Izuku shouted as he twisted his arms above himself catching the water in the atmosphere and creating a massive shield of water. "Whirlpool Shield." He said as the spikes rained down on the water breaking apart against its surface. "No more hiding Chisaki!" Izuku shouted as he unleashed his full strength with deep green bolts of lightning arcing around him and into the sky. He raised his leg parallel to his body before bringing it down hard against the beak.

* * *

From their place on the ground everyone saw this intense display of power from Izuku. "It's like he has different quirks rather than just one." Tiger said while Miruko was practically vibrating next to him.

"I should get in there!" She shouted, but before she could there was a giant bolt of green lightning and everyone saw the stone beak that had been closed up until now shatter like glass with large chunks of it falling to the ground.

"We have something more important to do! We need to keep the collateral damage to a minimum. Everyone keep the debris contained and make sure this area is evacuated!" Tiger shouted as Miruko leapt into the air and kicked a boulder into powder showering the parking lot in concrete dust.

"Ugh fine I'll handle the debris!" Miruko shouted as she hopped into the air again reducing another boulder to powder.

Nejire and Ryukyu looked at one another before taking off into the sky. They'd finally gotten their second wind as they soared into the sky. Nejire blasting stones with her Wave Motion as Ryukyu caught as many boulders as she could while using her tail to break apart any she couldn't dropping her load in a safe spot and going back for more.

Ochaco looked at the falling rocks from where she stood outside the tent before looking back at Tsu. "I'm going to help out Tsu." She said as she pressed her fingers together and began floating into the air. Ochaco touched as many rocks as she could stopping them midair and giving the heroes more time to dispose of them.

Mirio looked at the collective efforts of the heroes and clenched his fist wishing he could help, but at this point he would only be a hindrance. Mirio then shook his head and cupped his mouth before shouting. "You can do this everyone I believe in you!" He shouted out his heartfelt encouragement again and again.

* * *

Several buildings away Twice, Mr. Compress, and Toga all watched the titanic battle in front of them. "Damn Izuku." Toga whispered as she watched him smash the giant stone beak.

"I think that would be the understatement of the year my dear. The boy is a showstopper!" Mr. Compress clapped as Twice looked between the two.

"Pfft I could do that no sweat. He's fucking amazing!" Twice shouted as the three League members continued to watch.

* * *

Overhaul watched as cracks opened in his strongest Shield shining down shafts of light that steadily grew wider as gravity took hold of the unstable stone work. Izuku looked down through the crack in front of him and saw Overhaul sitting there like the yolk in a cracked egg. "No stay away!" Overhaul shouted creating a myriad of stone fists that shot out at Izuku before being blown apart as Izuku rocketed towards Overhaul.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" He shouted as he slammed his entire body into Chisaki's chest shattering the stone he'd covered himself with at the last second to lessen the impact. Overhaul grit his teeth as he broke apart the giant stone monster raining down even more stone onto the heroes below. He began reforming the stone around himself once more creating a similar stone creature but smaller even so it was about three times the size of Izuku.

"Fall to your death hero!" Overhaul shouted as he used the giant arms to grab Izuku as they fell. These hands weren't as big as before but they made up for it by being even denser. Izuku felt like he was in the gravity chamber again as he fell. Even so Izuku seemed hardly fazed by this turn of events. He looked at Overhaul as he took a deep breath. Overhaul having seen this before immediately reacted and let go of Izuku just before a swath of flame erupted from the young hero's mouth. "Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

Even after getting away from it Overhaul could still feel the heat blistering his skin right before he hit the ground as soon as he touched the ground everything in several feat of him became spikes that then shot up towards Izuku at breakneck speed. Izuku looked down as he flew in the air. He raised his fist above his head as it lit on fire before the brilliant yellow and red were accompanied by large bolts of green lightning that turned those brilliant colors into a deep verdant green. As Izuku channeled the full power of One for all through himself.

Izuku relinquished his flight as he began to fall fist first towards the rising tide of stone spikes. The spikes that came into contact with Izuku's fist were incinerated nearly instantly as the others were struck by the green lightning arcing off Izuku's entire body carving a path straight towards Overhaul. "100% FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!" The last thing Overhaul saw before he was struck was a giant green dragon coming to devour him as the parking lot erupted with green flames straight into the sky that could be seen for miles around.

* * *

The wind form Izuku's impact blasted through the area blowing open the flaps of the tent Eri and Tsu were in allowing the girl to see the rising green inferno. Her red eyes went wide as the spectacle was burned into her memory. This scene was not something she would ever be able to forget nor would she want to. Those green flames made her feel so warm and the shaking she'd been enduring up until that moment suddenly stopped. It was as if she was standing next to a warm fire after having come in from a painful blizzard.

Tsu was able to take her eyes off the blaze in front of her and looked down to see Eri crying, but the giant smile on her face showed that those tears were of pure joy and Tsu couldn't help but smile as well.


	61. Checkmate

**A/N: And Izuku comes down with the strength of a dragon to end Overhaul. Now that the Shie Hassaikai have been defeated the world can breathe a sigh of relief…or can they?  
Exodus123: To clarify Ochaco wasn't scared of Izuku it was Overhaul's monstrous shouting for Eri that gave her pause.**

At the Shie Hassaikai mansion Yakuza were being led out in handcuffs one right after the other by police. After the parade of Yakuza ended Nighteye along with the other heroes could be seen coming out of the door. All the heroes were covered in filth from having to destroy so many clones. In addition to the smears and gunk on their suits they were covered in wounds from light scratches to bruises. Kirishima in particular was very rough with the skin on his arms torn open and bleeding.

Fatgum was in his skinny form having burned through all his fat. His jacket was torn open revealing his bruised abs. At his side Aizawa was leaning against Shinso his eyes were bloodshot to the point the sclera of his eye were more red than white. He was panting as he dropped numerous eyedrops into his eyes. At his side Shinso's suit was torn open and the voice modulator around his neck was cracked and dented.

Nighteye was breathing heavily as he supported himself against the doorjamb. The jacket of his suit was nothing more than rags revealing a messy dress shirt underneath. Nighteye took off his cracked glasses and put them in his pocket before pulling a sturdy looking case from what remained of his coat pocket and produced a flawless replica of his now ruined glasses and put them on. The case containing these glasses was made of an incredibly hard plastic while the inside was insulated with Kevlar and gel. Needless to say any glasses contained within were safe from harm.

As Nighteye put on his glasses a pillar of green light shot up into the sky. He along with everyone else stared at it. From where Kirishima was getting patched up he found himself smiling. He wasn't sure how, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that light had something to do with Izuku and everything was alright.

Nighteye looked to the heroes around him. "Everyone don't get complacent. This was only the first phase of the operation. Any uninjured heroes or officers head to the hospital we need to make sure both phases were successful. Move out!" Nighteye said as he headed for a squad car followed by Bubble Girl.

"Sir don't you think you should rest and let the others go on ahead?" Bubble Girl asked as Nighteye shook his head.

"This was my operation Kaoruko. I can't rest until I know everyone is safe. It's the least I can do as a leader. I asked these people to put their lives on the line it's only natural for me to push myself harder. A Leader should always be at the front of the line." Nighteye said as Bubble Girl sighed. There was no changing Nighteye's mind, so the most she could do was make sure he didn't pass out and fall on his face.

* * *

At the hospital the pillar of green flame had dispersed sending heat in all directions as smoke and dust began to settle. All the heroes moved from their places of cover and looked at what had happened. Surprisingly there was little wide range damage most of the damage was in and centered around the crater in the middle of the hospital parking lot. Everything metal in the vicinity was now drooping down in its molten form steadily cooling as the glow grew dim. Even the police cars around were definitely too hot to go near some even had melted tires as they sat on their bellies. As the smoke and dust began to clear the pros began to approach the crater.

Inside the crater they saw two figures one was hunched over the other before suddenly standing up straight. This figure was revealed to be Izuku Midoriya and at his feet was Overhaul. The villain was unconscious and his entire body was burned. The skin was red and charred with blisters appearing on his skin. Blood oozed from Chisaki's crisp flesh steaming as it fell to the heated pavement giving off random hisses. There was a slight rise and fall of Chisaki's chest, which was nearly imperceptible. It was like watching a candle guttering in the wind just knowing it was going to go out at any second.

Izuku looked up at the heroes gathered at the edge of the crater. "We should get him help." Izuku said as he fell against the side of the crater. He was completely drained. He hadn't needed to use one hundred percent of his strength since his fight with All for One even though he wasn't really in control then. His body hurt and his right arm stung, but other than being completely exhausted he was fine. He coughed feeling his dry throat. He needed something to drink.

As Izuku sat there he looked at Overhaul's unconscious form. He'd gone full power against him, and yet Overhaul had survived. He didn't know how exactly maybe he'd unconciously dialed the power back at the last second or since Chisaki was basically covered in a stone suit his power hadn't hit him as hard as it would have or maybe it just spoke to Chisaki's determination to see his dreams through to the end.

As Izuku sat there pondering he watched as the earth began to move lifting Chisaki up to the edge of the crater where he was quickly put onto a stretcher. Izuku watched him go before he felt himself being lifted up. He looked around to see the Pussycats, Miruko, as well as Ochaco and Tsu. As he stepped off the earth platform that Pixiebob had lifted him with he felt something thud into his waist and lock him in a death grip.

Izuku looked down and saw a mess of silver hair and a little horn picking out from it. He smiled as he rubbed that silken hair as he felt something dampen his pantleg as Eri Shuddered against him. Izuku pushed her back so he could kneel in front of her and look her in the eye. Eri repeatedly wiped her eyes of tears only for more to immediately replace them. The little girl was fighting a battle against a storm of emotions and she was not winning.

"Eri you're safe now. I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He said as Eri once again wrapped him in a hug using every ounce of strength her body could muster. Izuku picked her up and smiled at everyone there. "Before you guys say anything I just want to thank you so much for helping me. I know without a doubt that I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." He said as everyone there smiled at him. Tiger gave a thumbs up.

"I told you we'd pay you back for everything kid." He said pounding his chest proudly.

"Yup, yup now I can say this with no worry. Thanks for saving me in the forest back then." Ragdoll said with a bow.

"I'm just glad we could help you're very special to me, I mean to all of us Kota especially!" Mandalay said waving off her slip up. From her side Pixiebob smiled and gave a V for victory.

"Yeah you call and I'll come running Izuku." Pixiebob said with a wink that made the young hero blush. Miruko cast an eye from the Pussycats to Izuku something was going on behind those ruby eyes, but Izuku wasn't sure what it was.

"This was probably one of my best workouts so I'll call us even." Miruko said stretching a little emphasizing her bust as she did so before her ears flicked. "Oh here comes the cavalry." She said as sirens could be heard in the distance. Izuku just smiled as he took a seat on the ground. Truth be told he could hardly stand anymore his legs felt like jelly and his arms were like two bars of lead at his side. He just wanted to get somewhere and sleep for a week.

* * *

From their perch several buildings away Twice, and Toga looked at the crowd of heroes and saw Overhaul's crispy body be taken away. Toga flipped out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey boss man it's over." She said before pausing and then speaking again. "Yeah he's being taken away right now. I think he's still alive, but Izuku did a number on him. He looks like charcoal!" Toga said with a bright laugh. She paused her giggling to listen to Shigaraki and nodded again.

"Aye-aye sir we'll be heading there right now! Bye-bye!" She said in a chipper voice as she hung up and stood up dusting off her skirt as she turned to Twice. "Shigi says we should head back to base." She said as Twice stretched.

"Yup sounds good to me. Fuck that let's paint the town red!" He shouted contradicting his earlier sentiment as the two villains ducked into the stairwell. "Do you think we should have gotten the girl when we had the chance?" Twice asked as Toga shrugged.

"Nah it wasn't worth it besides Shigaraki never said anything about it so he's probably not too interested in her." Toga said with a shrug as she skipped down the stairs followed by Twice.

* * *

Nighteye and the other heroes arrived to see the result of the hospital battle and seeing that Eri was still in their custody as well as no casualties along with the capture of the Shie Hassaikai boss the operation was dubbed an overwhelming success. Everyone was debriefed and released while Eri was moved to another hospital accompanied by Izuku. There would be a meeting as to what should be done with the young girl. Her only living relative was in a coma that he may never wake from, not to mention her quirk was incredibly dangerous and she had little control over it. This would all lead to a very long discussion at a later date.

* * *

It was during this time that Overhaul was being taken to a prison hospital ward. He was being transported in a SWAT van and accompanied by several squad cars. There was nowhere for him to escape to not that he could. He had barely regained consciousness not too long ago. He was heavily drugged not only to deter any escape, but to keep the pain from his severe burns at bay. Even through all the drugs Overhaul's eyes were clear and present when they should have been staring off into space scratch that he should be unconscious.

As the caravan continued onto the highway that had been shut down to only allow the caravan through. They weren't taking any risks with this. Overhaul may be out of commission right now, but that isn't to say that he might not have other forces to stage a rescue of their boss. As this thought hung over the collective heads of the officers involved the driver of the police car directly in front of the armored van spotted figures on the road in front of them.

"Heads up everybody we might have some trouble at twelve o clock." The driver said over the radio as he began to slow down only to have another voice come over the radio.

"Whoever they are doesn't matter. You heard our orders no stop no matter what. No one is supposed to be on this route so they will either get out of the way or be run down. Do. Not. Stop!" was shouted over the radio as the driver at the wheel looked at his partner sitting in the passenger seat and nodded as he sped back up. Every officer braced themselves as they moved steadily towards the three figures. Each cop was tense as they knew what would happen if these people didn't move.

"They're not slowing down." Dabi said as he stood to the right of Shigaraki who smiled.

"Guess we should give them a reason to." Shigaraki said holding out his hand before looking at Dabi. "Care to lend me a hand?" He asked as Dabi shrugged not really sure what Shigaraki had planned but did as asked blasting forth a gout of flame that was then blasted by Shigaraki's Air cannon. The flames swirled around the cavern of air as they were snatched forward and slammed into the first police car.

From Shigaraki's left Mr. Compress clapped his hands as a dull ring of metal hung in the air. Mr. Compress wasn't used to his prosthetic in fact every time he looked at it anger rose inside him like magma bubbling up a volcano ready to erupt. Compress didn't think of himself as an angry man not every performance was perfect it was nothing to get upset about or hold a grudge over, but this. This arm was a constant reminder of that pain. Mr. Compress clenched his robotic hand in thought.

In the lead squad car there was no time to react as the car was engulfed in brilliant blue flames before exploding backwards into the armored van cracking the bullet proof windshield and denting the metal, but even an explosion like that at such close range could not stop the van as it plowed through the fireball and kept moving. In the back of the van everything was jostled around by the impact, but after a quick look they made sure that Overhaul was still secure. "That's it!" A man said as the passenger window was opened and sand flowed out of it becoming a man standing on the roof of the car. "This is the end for you villains!" The Sand Hero: Snatch shouted as he created small bullets of sand and shot them out at the three figures standing there.

The sand was enveloped by a wall of blue flame as Shigaraki walked forward towards the incoming cars. Dabi's blue flames dispersed revealing Snatch right there as he slammed a fist into Dabi's gut. The young man coughed flying back as he drug his fingers across Snatch's punching arm heating the sand there and turning it into glass. Snatch hissed as he looked at his burned arm. Dabi stumbled backwards as he looked at Snatch.

"Looks like I'm just the wrong opponent for you old man. Heat turns sand to glass." Dabi stated as he blasted a massive wave of fire towards Snatch engulfing the hero in it. As the fire passed a glass statue of Snatch with a horrified looks on its face stood there.

"Now that my good Dabi is quite the magic trick turning a man into a statue after a wave of flame." Mr. Compress said before taking his cane and slamming it into the stomach of the statue shattering it upon impact and spraying the dead hero's corpse across the roadway. "And now I've made him…disappear!" Mr. Compress said bowing.

Shigaraki stopped as the armored car barreled towards him. He raised his arm and spoke. "Springlike Limbs, Impact Recoil." At that moment the armored van slammed into Shigaraki's palm everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The Van pressed against his palm before it caved in and was forced backwards. The cruiser behind the armored vehicle slammed into the back of the van before the van was thrust backwards caving in the front of the car and crushing the two cops within as the two vehicles flew backwards.

The police cars that had been on the sides of the van slammed on the brakes skidding across the asphalt before rolling down their windows and opening fire on Shigaraki. The bullets much like the van barely touched Shigaraki before bouncing off and scattering everywhere some of them bouncing off and killing the person who fired them. The officers ducked down behind their doors as the bullets they fired peppered their vehicles.

"No more hide and seek." Shigaraki said as he held out both his hands and suddenly two of the officers appeared in masses of gray liquid their necks falling into Shigaraki's palms. Their partners watched as the officers' necks began to crack and turn gray pieces of flesh fell from them like shale as the skin fell away revealing muscles which in turn fell to reveal bone that crumbled and broke apart. Shigaraki had decapitated the two officers with his bare hands. Their bodies fell to the ground leaking blood onto the street.

"You monster!" Shouted one cop as he got out of the car only to fall to the ground seeing that his leg was now gone courtesy of Mr. Compress as he rolled a blue marble across the back of his fingers..

"Please stay put there's no audience participation necessary." He said as he raised his cane and slammed it down on the man's head spraying blood and brain across the pavement. "Oh dear I honestly only meant to knock him out. I still have to get used to this prosthetic." Mr. Compress said working the shoulder of his robotic arm as Dabi walked past him casting a blue eye to the final officer who was hunched down against the inside of the car door.

He was a young man and visibly frightened as he shook on the floorboards of the car. He then locked eyes with Dabi and seeing no other option than a brutal death at the hands of these mad men he took the easier way out and jammed his gun under his chin and pulled the trigger.

Dabi watched this impassively as the blood and viscera painted the inside of the car before turning to Shigaraki. "I hope you didn't want any of them alive." He said as Shigaraki shrugged.

"Not really. Alive or dead they're not what we're here for." He said as he moved to the armored van. The metal of the front and back of the van was gnarled and impacted. The back doors of the van were far too mangled to be opened normally, but that was not a hindrance to Shigaraki as he placed his hand against them where they joined at the lock and activated his quirk.

Dabi and Mr. Compress expected to be there for a few minutes at least this wasn't your average metal. This van was meant to be able to take anything short of tank fire, but the moment Shigaraki activated his quirk the entire thing fell apart in a shower of rust depositing everyone within onto the street in a pile of rust.

Overhaul was still strapped to his gurney and an officer after having gained his bearings grabbed hold of the gurney and stood above it with his gun aimed right at Overhaul's head. "Don't you take another fucking step! If you do your boss' head is going to be splattered all over the road!" The other cops who had been guarding Overhaul were lying in the pile of. The two impacts at the front and back of the van had killed some of them the others were unconscious. This man was skilled, lucky or rather unlucky because he was now in opposition to the villains who stood in front of him.

Shigaraki stared at the man blankly as Dabi slowly raised his hand. The cop spotted this and cocked his gun before pressing it against Overhaul's temple. "Just try it you freak. You think you can kill me before I blow his brains out!?" He asked heatedly before feeling something pierce his chest. From Shigaraki's coat pocket a red and black finger had pierced the officer's chest. From his left Mr. Compress openly clapped.

"Magic is simply misdirection my dear boy and you fell for it perfectly." Mr. Compress said before Shigaraki flung the man from the van and over the side of the street. A sickening thud could be faintly heard. Shigaraki grabbed hold of Overhaul's gurney making sure to keep his thumb away from it lest he corrode the entire bed.

Overhaul hissed as sunlight pierced his eyes and the jostling of his freshly burned body. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Shigaraki said before rifling through Overhaul's coat and finding a charred and empty case. "So you don't have them anymore. Well that's alright they would have only been a bonus. You're the real catch." Shigaraki said and flicked Overhaul's head.

"You look like a burnt piece of bacon. Izuku Midoriya did this to you? What do you think Dabi? You're our resident Pyro." Shigaraki said as Dabi crossed his arms and hissed annoyed.

"His fire's not as hot as mine. He would have been ashes if I'd done it." Dabi said as Shigaraki chuckled.

"Is that a hint of pride I see. Color me impressed." Shigaraki said before roughly grabbing Overhaul's left shoulder. The former Yakuza boss growled in pain at having his burned flesh grabbed, but then he started moaning and hissing as he watched his flesh begin to decay, but even more than that. He felt as if something was being drawn out of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Overhaul asked twisting and shifting trying to get away from Shigaraki's grip, but to no avail as his flesh died before his eyes.

"Oh nothing much just taking your quirk." Shigaraki said blandly as if he was doing nothing more than taking Overhaul's temperature. "You see I don't think its right for someone who wants all quirks gone to keep his. It's a bit hypocritical wouldn't you say?" Shigaraki said having finally taken Overhaul's as well as the two other quirks from the people he'd combined with. "Wow a three for one special. Lucky!" Shigaraki said before standing up and turning to Mr. Compress. "Take off your arm." He said.

Compress looked at Shigaraki for a moment before doing as he was asked. Shigaraki undid the straps holding Overhaul's arm and lifted it up before taking out a knife and severing the arm from Overhaul's decayed shoulder. The Yakuza made no sound even as pain ripped through him. It was muted by the shock that he was now quirkless and Shigaraki had done this to him. The person he thought as a simple man child had out maneuvered and now destroyed him.

Shigaraki grabbed hold of Mr. Compress' shoulder and the severed arm before activating the Overhaul quirk. Overhaul's arm burst into a swarm of red mist and chunks of flesh that then flew towards Mr. Compress' stump reforming into a perfectly fine left arm. Behind his mask Mr. Compress' eyes widened as he looked at the perfectly functioning arm. It felt like his own arm, but it was clearly Overhaul's. Still the soreness from his stump was gone and he could feel the air and the sunlight on his arm again.

"I told you I'd have you pay us back for Compress' arm. Consider that debt paid in full. Sorry no receipt. Now I want you sit there until the cops come and when they throw you in jail make sure to watch the news, because you'll have a front row seat to how the League of Villains will turn this world on its head. The dream you worked so hard for will never come true, and you'll be forced to watch as my dreams become your reality. How does that feel false King Overhaul?! I hope you enjoy the show as you cradle your paper crown!" Shigaraki shouted as he, Dabi, and Mr. Compress walked through a portal.

Left alone and bleeding on the street all Overhaul could do was let the tears flow down his face as he released a painful wail into the sky.


	62. Passing the Torch

**A/N: And so ends the Overhaul arc and we enter into the final stage of this story. My goal is seventy chapters even, but who knows I might fall short or go over. I can't help but wonder if this will be my largest story making another of this size is a bit daunting anyway enough of my musing onto the chapter.  
Guest: Whoops kind of forgot about those cops. I'll have to change that.  
maxperseus130: They are not sorry to say.  
Rameses Llorens: That is not the case I wanted JForce to be a play on words for Force for Justice.  
Xenon1019: the more I look back on the Sports Festival arc the more I realized I should have made Izuku win. The reason I didn't was because I had originally planned for Iida to die by Stain's hand or at the very least be severely injured. In my mind I was thinking I can't have two back to back bad things happen to Izuku, so I traded Iida for Izuku's victory, but in hindsight that was a bad choice. Oh well can't change it now.**

Shigaraki stepped into the League Hideout followed by Dabi, and Mr. Compress who was still flexing and working his new arm. As the trio entered Twice, Toga, and Spinner all looked towards them. "Mission accomplished?" Spinner asked as Shigaraki sat down in his chair.

"Yes." He said simply as Compress and Dabi each took a seat.

"So what now, are you going to release All for One and Master Stain along with the rest of our guys?" Spinner asked as Shigaraki shook his head.

"Don't be stupid." He said bluntly as he looked out the window. The rest of the league looked at him expecting some further explanation as to why not.

Seeing that no more information was forthcoming Mr. Compress decided to ask. "Care to elaborate?" Shigaraki shook his head and stood up.

"No it's not something you need to know about right now. As of now our mission is to grow our numbers. Dabi, Compress I want you out on the streets. Spread word that I can give people quirks. I trust you can get that done without getting caught again right?" Shigaraki said as he scratched at the back of his head. "Twice get in touch with Giran and tell him the same. I want to give everyone who abhors this society everything they deserve."

Shigaraki turned to Spinner and Himiko. "I think it's time you two start living up to your precious Stain's philosophy. Go out and start purging heroes. Himiko collect samples from each hero you kill." Shigaraki said as Himiko practically vibrated in place eager to spill blood especially hero blood. Spinner could not contain his own excitement at this. For so long he'd been wondering why he joined the league? Was he really living up to Stain's ideal and now he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Be warned if you get caught that's game over there will be no continue screen." Shigaraki explained letting Spinner and Himiko know the score, but if he'd intended to curb their enthusiasm he would be sorely mistaken. They were still eager and ready to do as commanded. Dabi scowled at being mocked for his near capture by Endeavor and his son, but said nothing. Toga was swishing side to side in excitement. "Oh this sounds like so much fun!" She shouted happily as Twice jumped to his feet.

"I'll call Giran right away. Nah I'll do it tomorrow!" He said as he grabbed his phone and left the room eager for a chance to talk to one of his friends. Seeing as how he'd given everyone their marching orders Shigaraki opened a portal and stepped through it into a lab. Surrounding him were vats containing Nomu. Each looked unique some had multiple limbs while another had a head shaped like a spear. There was even one with female features.

As he walked past these creatures Shigaraki found the doctor at his computer. "Ujiko." Shigaraki called out. The doctor immediately spun around with a crazed smile.

"Tomura I see that you made it. How long have you been free? I honestly almost forgot about you thinking you had died in that room." Ujiko said with a sadistic laugh. Tomura ignored the doctor's words and spoke.

"I need the quirks you have here. I plan to give them to my new subordinates; also I have Spinner and Himiko gathering the quirks of heroes for your collection. I'm hoping that you will be able to create interesting new Nomu with them." Shigaraki said as Dr. Ujiko looked at the new Shigaraki. He seemed to actually be a competent leader.

"Very well then, but I have a question. When will you be breaking out All for One. I assumed that would be one of the first things on your to do list upon gaining control of those quirks." Shigaraki looked at the doctor before dropping his head to let his hair cover his eyes.

"I'm not going to break master out." He said with finality. "Master is far too weak now and I've grown beyond him. I've reached the new checkpoint there's no sense going and digging up old save data." Shigaraki said as Dr. Ujiko looked at the young man. Internally he was weighing whether or not to press the issue, but Shigaraki had a point. All for One had grown stagnant as he poured himself into raising Shigaraki. Maybe Shigaraki could take his research to the next level.

"I suppose all chicks have to leave the nest at some point. Very well Shigaraki allow me to show you my catalog of quirks." Dr. Ujiko said as he stood up to straighten his doctor's coat and proceeded to show Shigaraki the fruits of several lifetimes' worth of labor.

* * *

Izuku was sitting in a new hospital room with Eri who'd fallen asleep in bed. Apparently she was making a stellar recovery physically at least. They would soon be releasing her which meant that, the discussion about what to do with her was fast approaching. Izuku himself was sleeping soundly in the pull out chair at Eri's bedside.

Izuku looked around as he came to he felt different like something was off. He got out of bed not recognizing the bedroom or the beautiful blonde next to him. Izuku should be panicking his arms flailing as he nearly bit his tongue off trying to explain the situation, but none of those things happened. He simply crawled over the blonde woman and stood up stretching. He looked back at the blonde and pulled the cover over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Lucy if I come back I promise you can yell at me all you want." He whispered to her in a voice not his own as he quietly and quickly got dressed. As he tied a strange looking scarf around his neck he saw movement. From the shadows of the room a figure walked out into the moonlight. It was a blue cat with angel wings. Again Izuku should have been freaking out, but he didn't as the cat took flight and landed on his shoulder nuzzling him and releasing a deep purr.

Izuku chuckled before taking the cat off his shoulder and setting it down. "Sorry Happy I'm flying solo this time." He said as he petted the azure feline and then made his way out of the door.

Izuku was once again riding backseat in one of his vestiges memories. He didn't know how long it would take, but he knew this flashback would most likely end badly like the all the others. He wished he could speak to this vestige tell him not to go do what he was about to do, but no quirk was powerful enough to change the past. The body Izuku inhabited ran outside and then he felt wings spread from his back as he took off into the sky over the canal. If the wings weren't a dead giveaway the reflection he saw definitely was. He was currently experiencing Natsu's memories most likely his final memories.

Natsu arrived at a fortress landing beside two other people. One was a woman with scarlet red hair dressed in armor and the other was a shirtless man with black hair and a tribal tattoo on his right arm. The three stared at one another before giving a solemn nod and rushing the fortress when Gigantomachia burst through the doors. He was accompanied by a variety of Nomu one of them looked like a female with bird like feet and a beak while another was a large man Nomu with wild looking hair and fangs coming from his bottom jaw.

There was a young man with black hair that Natsu locked eyes with and the two began fighting. "Isn't it interesting Natsu? You're my little brother and you inherited the power of One for All from my master's little brother. I suppose we were always destined to fight." The black haired man said as Natsu unleashed a roar of fire at him.

"I don't care what you have to say Zeref. Whether we're brothers or not you're in the wrong! Now get out of my way!" Natsu shouted as his entire body was engulfed in fire and he soared past Zeref straight to the throne that All for One sat on. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S DESTRUCTION FIST!" Izuku's vision erupted in flame right before he woke up.

* * *

Izuku looked around panting a little as he heard a light knocking on the door. He walked over and opened the door revealing Nighteye standing before him. The two stared at one another for a moment before Izuku stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "I'm glad to see you're doing better Nighteye." Izuku said in way of a greeting. Nighteye coughed and nodded.

"You as well Izuku. I have some news to tell you, but before that I need to correct a mistake I made." Nighteye bowed deeply to Izuku at almost a perfect ninety degree angle that reminded Izuku of Tenya. "I was wrong for chastising your decision to save Eri. You made the right choice. I was too focused on the end rather than the means. It's a flaw I've had for a long time and like All Might you force me to look that in the eye. I'm very sorry Izuku." Nighteye said before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Nighteye I know you didn't mean anything malicious by what you said. I know just like me you were trying to do what you thought was best. I want to be the kind of hero who can put people at ease and save whoever is in front me. I can't see the future like you, so I have to just do what I think is right in the moment. I hope in the future I can depend on you to help me see where my actions will take me." Izuku said holding his hand out to Nighteye.

In his mind Nighteye saw a younger All Might. _"You can see the future right that's a great power. I can only see the present and what action to take right then. With your power I'll be prepared for whatever comes next." _Nighteye felt his eyes tearing up as he gripped Izuku's hand tightly.

"_You were right All Might. He is your true successor." _Nighteye thought as he wiped his eyes and coughed trying to compose himself. "You can count on me Izuku Midoriya." He said as Izuku smiled before remembering what else Nighteye had come to say to him.

"Oh right didn't you say you had something else to tell me?" Izuku asked as Nighteye's eyes grew dark.

"Yes there was. The transport taking Overhaul to Tartarus was ambushed by the league of villains' members Dabi, Mr. Compress, and Shigaraki." Nighteye said as Izuku's body went rigid and he turned to the door of Eri's room ready to move her to a different hospital when Nighteye put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Wait Izuku listen to everything I have to say first. Don't make a rash decision without all the information." Nighteye instructed as Izuku nodded and took a breath to calm himself.

"Yes sorry about that please continue." Izuku said as Nighteye nodded confident Izuku had calmed down.

"As I was saying the transport was attacked. All the officers were killed except one. He was pierced by Shigaraki's attack and thrown off the overpass. It was a miracle her survived. Once he regained consciousness he gave us his report. It seems Overhaul was the target, but not for rescue. Apparently it was for…punishment. When reinforcements arrived one of Overhaul's arms was missing apparently rotted off his body with Shigaraki's quirk. He was taken to Tartarus and is imprisoned, that's the only good news we have."

Izuku looked at Nighteye knowing that there had to be more than what Nighteye had just said. The look in his eyes said everything. Seeing Izuku's expectant gaze Nighteye continued. "The officer said that Shigaraki displayed more quirks than just his decay and from the description he gave all of them sounded like quirks that All for One used." Izuku's body went cold at this. He locked eyes with Nighteye.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked in a monotone as Nighteye shook his head.

"From just that description from an officer who had suffered severe mental and physical trauma; no, but there was another witness there and though he refused to speak a simple test gave us the answer we needed, but it wasn't the one we wanted." Nighteye said before taking a deep breath. "Overhaul's quirk is gone, there's no trace of it. This is definitive proof that somehow Shigaraki possesses All for One and has already amassed a collection of quirks."

Deku's eyes went wide at this as he clenched his fists. He wanted to scream, but didn't. He was running through all the choices he'd made wondering if there was something he did or didn't do that could have stopped this from happening, but shook his head. He didn't have time for that. Shigaraki was out there with All for One and Izuku needed to prepare himself because if Shigaraki had all for one then he might also know of One for All and come for it. "So what are we going to do?" Izuku asked as Nighteye looked at him.

"We're going to see All for One."

* * *

Shigaraki returned to the hideout and found it empty. He sighed in relief as he came to the realization that Kurogiri was gone. Shigaraki could only assume he was dead or captured either way he was no longer of any use to him. Shigaraki collapsed onto a chair and leaned back. He was tired, and though he hadn't done much he was still exhausted. He now knew why his master had led such a sedentary life while raising him. Holding onto and using these quirks was tiring for a young man and his master was by and far no spring chicken.

Shigaraki slowly fell asleep and in his mind he was sitting on a throne in an unfamiliar room. He tried to look to the around, but he couldn't his eyes were staring straight ahead at a door. On the other side of the door the sounds of battle could be heard. _What is this?! _Shigaraki shouted out mentally, and as if on cue the doors burst open in flame as someone rocketed towards him screaming out an attack. _Move you idiot he's going to hit me!_ Shigaraki shouted as once again his body refused to obey.

His body moved its arm raising it up lazily as a bolt of lightning blasted from his palm impacting into the flame wreathed individual. Finally his body stood up and walked down from its throne and even spoke. "I'm so glad you came number three. So you're the one Meliodas chose to hand One for All to. I must say you are quite the disappointment. I would have thought he'd choose someone better as his successor, but much like women. My son did enjoy hoarding garbage."

Shigaraki was shocked to hear his master's voice although it sounded younger it was still his master. All for one was punched in the gut by a flaming fist his clothes were burnt away as he felt his skin sizzle. "Who are you calling garbage you old bastard!" The boy in front of him shouted as he opened his mouth to unleash a torrent of flame. All for one was knocked back into the air before stopping midair and frowning as he raised his hand and then brought it down crushing the fiery youth underneath pure gravity.

"I don't much like using this ability because it's hard to handle, but for you I'll make an exception!" He shouted pressing the draconic child further and further into the ground.

"This won't stop me!" The boy shouted as in an eruption of flame the boy transformed into a brilliant red dragon that flew up into the sky before once more igniting on fire. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu shouted as he impacted into All for One.

Shigaraki jolted in his chair smelling burning flesh and feeling searing pain all over his body. He looked over his body expecting to be severely burned but there was nothing wrong with him and slowly the smell of burning and the searing pain subsided. "Master what was that?" He asked the empty air before gripping his face. "One for All." He said into the darkness. He had no idea what exactly that was, but he felt a burning desire to acquire it. "Maybe you know Izuku Midoriya." He said with a smile. Soon they would meet each other on the battlefield. The successor of All Might VS himself. "I'll crush you and this rotten society JForce."

* * *

The students' work studies came to an end and they returned to school full time. Class 1-A sat in their homeroom waiting on their teacher. Iida was couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair with frustration and disappointment. "This is unreasonable Mr. Aizawa is even later than usual. He is wasting our precious learning hours!" Iida said from his chair as his foot tapped the floor. Kirishima yawned from his seat. He was still kind of exhausted. Even after the Shie Hassaikai suppression he and the others had been worked as if that never happened.

The work of a pro was no joke. Kirishima had thought he'd get a break after that, but it was right back to the grindstone. He was thankful for Mr. Aizawa's late appearance that allowed him to catch a precious few minutes of sleep. "Iida calm down I'm sure there's a reason for Mr. Aizawa's tardiness." Yaoyorozu said trying to calm Iida.

Ochaco was in the same state as Kirishima still drowsy at least she had been until Bakugou had sat in front of her. She arched a brow as she looked at the blonde. "Alright spill it Pink Cheeks I know Izuku wasn't as great as everyone says so what really happened?!" He shouted as Ochaco blinked her eyes trying to keep her lids from drooping closed.

"Deku was great he took on Chisaki all on his own." Uraraka said watching Bakugou grit his teeth. Ochaco didn't say much more like she couldn't say much. What Deku had done was beyond anything anyone short of All Might could have pulled off. It defied description and no matter how angry that made Bakugou it was the truth.

"Fucking Izuku!" H shouted. Bakugou had heard about what Izuku had done and immediately flew into a rage that Gang Orca had to put down. While he'd been working with that stupid fish Deku had leapt ahead again. As Katsuki fumed over these new developments the door to the class was thrown open by none other than Midnight.

"Hello my little chickadees you have the extreme pleasure to be instructed by none other than I Midnight." The R rated hero said a she sauntered into the room with the grandeur of a show model. "Sorry to say Aizawa is going to be out today he has some business to take care of." Midnight said as the class couldn't help but wonder what that business was.

* * *

Aizawa looked at Nighteye and Izuku as well as several members of the H.P.S.C. "So you want me to take care of Eri?" He asked as Nighteye nodded. The girl in question was absent from these talks and was being kept company by Mirio at the hospital.

"Yes as you know Eri's quirk is quite powerful and she has no control over it, as such your ability to shut her quirk down immediately is quite crucial. Once she's released from the hospital we'd like to move her to the faculty dorms in UA. All this has been cleared with the Hero Public Safety Commission as well as with Principal Nezu. All we need is your consent." Nighteye said.

Izuku stepped forward at this moment. "I'll also be helping out Mr. Aizawa. Eri has grown attached to me, so I think it would be good to have me there at first." Izuku said with a bow. Aizawa rubbed his head at this before speaking.

"Well I can't just leave her in your hands now can I?" He asked as he stood up. "Alright since you cleared it with Nezu I don't see any problem with it. When is she being released?" Aizawa asked as Izuku responded.

"From what the doctors say it'll be a few more days, but she's heading for a full physical recovery. The doctors also think being at UA surrounded by heroes and students will also ease Eri's trauma. Chisaki still has a bit of a hold on her, but I think UA will be able to break that hold." Izuku said as Aizawa nodded.

"Alright then bring her by once she's discharged." Aizawa said as he left. Izuku released a sigh of relief.

"That went well." Izuku said as he looked at Nighteye and after the two exchanged glances they left the room. Izuku stopped outside and turned to Nighteye with a look of determination. "Alright Nighteye let's go visit All for One."

**A/N: So feel free to skip this author's note it's more for me to remember which vestige is which without having to scour the 60+ chapters and to let me know who I need to change through out the chapters. So in order the second user of OFA was Meliodas the third was Natsu, fourth is Naruto, fifth hasn't been revealed, sixth is Luffy, and seventh was Noelle. Alright then see you all at the next chapter.**


	63. All for One and One for All

**A/N: Shigaraki is making big moves now heroes are on Toga and Spinner's menu so the question is who will they be serving up? While Shigaraki gathers his strength Izuku and Nighteye will gather information from the one who started it all; All for One. What will this villainous mastermind have to say and will it be of any use to Izuku in the coming battle? I'm a little surprised how everyone wants me to continue this story past what I assumed would be a good end point. Now 70 chapters was a benchmark I set arbitrarily so that isn't exactly set in stone. There have been multiple times where a comment or an idea pops into my head that completely alters what I had planned so who knows.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: There will be some hints as to the final vestige, so feel free to guess and yes I plan to give Eri and Izuku more cute moments. After all the school festival is coming up.  
Potterformers: Yes this chapter will fill that blank space I've been having as his name in my head.  
Kairomaru: No AFO isn't dead Izuku cut off his arm, but was kept from killing him by the remains of All Might in OFA.**

Uwabami grabbed her purse as she waved goodbye to the camera crew. "Alright I'm heading out guys thanks for the hard work and have a nice night." She said as she walked out the door hearing the well wishes from her crew. She had been shooting a commercial for a new body wash and the shoot had gone longer than she'd expected. This was evident by the blazing red sunset she saw as she entered the parking lot. The sun had dipped well below the horizon as she exited the elevator into the parking garage.

Uwabami stretched feeling some of the tension leave her muscles as she smoothed out her dress that served as her hero uniform. Some might think a dress was impractical in her line of work, but when you worked alongside women who literally tore their clothes off to get the job done she had to strike her own brand in the heroine market and this fashionable dress was totally on brand for her. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she neared her car only to find that her tires had been slashed.

"Oh what the hel-!" One of the serpents on Uwabami's head hissed a warning before she dodged to the side sliding in between two parked cars narrowly avoiding the slash of a sword as its blade carved into the ground throwing up sparks. Uwabami stood up to look into the eye of Spinner from the League of Villains.

"Hello _faker_!" The way Spinner said the word faker with each letter dripping with contempt like she was the most despicable creature in the world sent a chill up her spine. She grit her teeth fighting the uneasiness inside her as she stared at the lizard man.

"League of Villains." She hissed as Spinner brought up the sword which she could now see was an Odachi. Uwabami thought about her situation for a moment. She was not a combative hero having primarily focused on rescue operations. Not to say she couldn't handle herself in a fight, but from what she'd heard of Spinner after the training camp attack the reptilian male was well trained and his strength far exceeded hers. If she was going to fight she'd have to get in close to disable the usefulness of Spinner's large weapon, but retreating would be better.

"Here I come faker prepare to be purged!" He shouted as he swung the Odachi in a horizontal fashion. At first Uwabami thought that he was insane thinking he could slice through a car with that sword to reach her, but she was proven both wrong. With Spinner's strength and the sharpness of his Odachi it began cleaving the top off the first car like a knife through butter.

Uwabami reacted by back flipping over the next car narrowly getting below the hood as Spinner's blade cleaved through the top of the second car even managing to sever some of Uwabami's hair in the process as the two car tops fell to the side in a shower of sparks. Uwabami took a breath but as she did one of her snakes warned her of danger and she moved barely avoiding a knife in her neck as the blade slashed the side of her neck and severed her maroon choker.

The choker fell down her chest followed by a trickle of blood as Uwabami's slit pupils focused on the new threat in front of her. Himiko Toga walked out of the shadows in her blood sucker mask and schoolgirl uniform. She cocked her head to the side as she held up three knives in between her fingers. "Wow you dodged it. I thought I had completely erased my murderous intent, but those snakes of yours are pretty sensitive aren't they?" Himiko said as she skipped forward accompanied by the sound of scraping metal.

Spinner appeared around the back of the car he'd just sliced open dragging the Odachi's blade along the ground before flipping it up and laying it across his shoulders. "I had her there's no need for you to interfere Toga." Spinner said as Himiko's eyes crinkled indicating she was smiling under her mask.

"Don't be like that Spinner there's more than enough hero for the both of us, besides you heard what Shigi said. I need to collect her blood. I'm just following orders." She said with a shrug. Spinner frowned, but said nothing else as he pointed his blade at Uwabami.

"Surrender or fight, your choice doesn't matter to me either way you're dead." He said as Uwabami stood up and looked at the two. Her chances of escape were even lower now. Avoiding Spinner by himself would have been an ordeal avoiding them both would be nearly impossible; she had to fight.

"I see you've made a decision allow me to congratulate you for having the resol-." Spinner's compliment was cut off as Himiko raced forward.

"You talk too much Spinner. I want to see her blood!" Himiko shouted as she rushed forward slashing her knives furiously at Uwabami who dodged with the help of her snakes and dashed past Toga but not before sinking the knife Himiko hadd thrown at her into Himiko's thigh. Toga yelped more in surprise than pain as Uwabami ran past her only to be nearly by impaled by Spinner's Odachi as he stabbed it towards her in frenzy. Once more Uwabami dodged and danced around a frenzy of attacks thanking all of her past dance instructors for constructing a flexible and dexterous body as Uwabami seemingly danced around Spinner's attack.

The Odachi was a large katana meant to cleave through both rider and horse with one swing as such the blade had a glaring weakness in that its user could be punished for overextending themselves as were left open to a counterattack. Uwabami finally got within range of Spinner and one of her snakes launched out to bite his wrist sinking its fangs deep into his flesh before Uwabami got behind him into the roadway of the parking garage.

Uwabami was covered in sweat as she panted heavily staring at her two opponents. "Give up now. My snakes have a deadly venom that will kill you if you don't get medical help." Uwabami threatened even though that was a lie. The venom her snakes produced was not lethal at worse it would cause him to cramp up, but that was it. This was one of the reasons Uwabami had wanted to be a rescue hero. She was simply no good in combat.

Spinner turned to look at Uwabami and laughed. "You think I care about something like that? My one and ONLY goal is to erase money grubbing heroes like you from the face of the earth! I will gladly die a thousand deaths if it means I will make a more just society. Now perish false hero!" Spinner said raising his blade, but this turned out to be a distraction as from around him appeared a multitude of knives aimed at Uwabami. She gracefully dodged the knives, but what she didn't know was that one of them had been equipped with a bomb.

It wasn't a large bomb but when thrown into a car and detonated it would make a much bigger explosion. As Uwabami moved out of the way of the knives she was suddenly thrown forward by an explosion. She felt the heat blossom across her back as her dress was burned and further cut and torn as she rolled across the ground before smacking against the concrete railing of the outer path. She slowly sat up as her vision swam swirling with red and yellow from the fire of the burning cars as well as black though she couldn't tell if that was her lapsing in and out of consciousness or the smoke from the burning vehicles.

As Uwabami sat there she felt an intense pain erupt in her skull that tore a scream from her. Her hands reached up to find the source of her pain and came upon the hilts of knives and in an instant Uwabami knew what had happened. Someone most likely Toga had impaled the snakes on her head with her knives. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked up in time to see Spinner's Odachi pierce through her shoulder once more Uwabami screamed as her warm blood flowed over her shoulder.

"As I said I congratulate you on your willingness to see this through to the end false hero. You are not worthy of being spared, but you have my respect and for that I will make your death quick." He said producing a combat knife from his boot.

"Wait a minute Spinner I need her blood and it's easier to get when the hearts still beating." Himiko said as she unceremoniously stabbed her syringe into Uwabami's leg. Compared to the pain in her head and shoulder she didn't even feel the syringe pierce her thigh. The only thought on Uwabami's mind was the hope that she had bought enough time. When Spinner had first attacked her before rising to see him she had immediately activated the Hero Locate feature of the Hero Network App. A quick double tap and her location was sent to every hero and anyone nearby would come to her.

She watched her blood flow into Himiko's tube and behind her back as Himiko nursed the knife wound in her leg. "You know you're the first person to stab me back. You're special to me now." She said as she reached forward to stroke Uwabami's cheek smearing her blood onto Uwabami's face. "I'm only going to use your blood for special occasions." Himiko continued as she removed the syringe from Uwabami's thigh.

"Now then, die." Spinner said as he slashed across Uwabami's neck her blood flew into the air and splattered across the concrete. As she sat there she felt Spinner's Odachi be pulled from her shoulder and the world grew darker and darker. The last thing she saw before the world went black was a flurry of crimson feathers around her.

* * *

Izuku stood next to Nighteye outside an imposing building. This building was the Supermax prison Tartarus named for the underworld and it was said to hold the most dangerous villains from across Japan. Nighteye stepped forward followed by Izuku. The two stepped in front of the doors as a green light scanned the them. A moment passed before the massive doors were opened revealing an empty hallway and another door at the end.

Izuku recognized this hallway as something like an airlock of a barrier between the world outside and the world inside this prison. They walked to the door at the end of the hall where once again the two were scanned before being permitted entrance. As they walked into the next room they stood within a lobby of some kind. In the middle of this room stood a man he wore a large red cloak that covered him from the neck down with and a high red collar around his head. He wore a mask that was a simple expanse of black cloth as far as Izuku could see there were no holes for eyes or mouth. Izuku felt as if he was simply looking at a black dot in an expanse of red.

"Hello Nighteye, JForce I am one of the heroes stationed at Tartarus, my name is Bastion." The voice was masculine letting Izuku know this was a man as the red cloak and expressionless mask before him gave him no clue as to whether he was standing in front of a man or woman. Also the name Bastion didn't ring a single bell in his head. He couldn't recall having heard of a hero called Bastion. Seeing his confusion Nighteye elaborated.

"Don't worry about not having heard of him Izuku that's by design. All the heroes who work at Tartarus have been removed from the public eye even historically. It gives them all security to still live their day to day lives. If it was known what heroes work at Tartarus they would become targets to try and use them to free extremely dangerous villains." At this explanation Izuku nodded.

"I understand it's a pleasure to meet you Bastion sir thank you for guarding these villains." Izuku said with a bow. As he rose Izuku couldn't be sure, but he felt as if Bastion was smiling at him.

"Think nothing of it now I know you are here to speak with All for One. There are some ground rules I will make you aware of. First of all any visit with the inmate will not exceed ten minutes. After the ten minutes are up you are to immediately leave the room this is non-negotiable. Secondly if at any time I or others feel there is anything dangerous or abnormal the visit will be terminated regardless of how much time has elapsed. Do you agree to these terms?" Bastion asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yes sir." Izuku said as Bastion nodded and then proceeded to one of the several doors.

"Follow me." Bastion said as Izuku walked forward only to see that Nighteye was not following him.

"Aren't you coming Nighteye?" Izuku asked as Nighteye shook his head.

"No I'm not. I feel if I was there it would impede your questioning not to mention that All for One would be much more on guard with me there. I want him to be relaxed as possible meaning he needs to feel superior so sending you in there by yourself will definitely put him a bit at ease. Don't worry though I as well as Bastion and others will be watching you and at the first sign of trouble we will move." Izuku looked at Nighteye before nodding.

"Ok then see you in a bit." Izuku said as he entered the hallway and was lead to the cell at the very end of the hall guarded by a massive door with a dozen thick deadbolts across the door as well as two guards stationed on either side. Bastion approached the door and gave a code word.

"Clauditis." Bastion said before the guard stepped aside with a salute. Afterword Bastion entered a series of numbers into the keypad at the side of the door before placing his palm on the door. There was a hiss as apparently blood was taken from Bastion. After a moment the doors finally opened with each lock sliding out of place with a clear clang. "Ten minutes." Bastion said as he went to take up his post in the observeration room. Izuku walked forward into the room it was an expanse of white with nothing to mar the white walls or floor except the black dome cameras spread through the room.

Towards the back of the room was a massive barrier separating All for One from the rest of the room. The door shut behind Izuku urging him into movement as he began walking forward. Even though All for One possessed no eyes Izuku could still feel his gaze on him slithering across his body as he approached and finally took the only piece of furniture on this side of the partition that being a simple white chair.

Izuku sat down and immediately All for One spoke. "Izuku Midoriya it is a pleasure to meet you. Forgive me for not providing you with refreshments, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." He said in a voice as smooth as silk and deadly as a knife at your throat as he shrugged emphasizing the restraints across his body. Izuku noticed the sharp movement of the turrets in the corners of All for One's room.

As if sensing Izuku's curiosity All for One spoke again. "I may be blind in the traditional sense, but my infared vision does allow me some sight enough to know it is All Might's precious successor sitting in front of me. I'm so glad you came to visit. It's terribly boring here and when I'm not bored my sleep is interrupted by your predecessors." All for One said looking at Izuku.

Izuku did his best to school his face into a calm and serene surface. He couldn't let anything All for One said get to him he just didn't have time for it. Ten minutes was all he had to get as much as he could from the villain, but the mention of the previous users did crack his mask somewhat. "You've been seeing them?" Izuku asked as All for One smiled.

"I have, it's not often that they cross my mind at least not in such an annoying way, but lately I can't seem to get them off my mind. At first I thought it had something to do with All Might nearing his death and foolishly hoped that what was happening was a sign that One for All would be returning to me, but that was shattered when I met you. You are the reason for the stirring in One for All. I must congratulate you on awakening my younger brother's power so strongly. When I first saw you all I could see was a child trying to fill shoes that were far too big for him, but after having fought you I can see that you are very much like my younger brother." All for One said with an arrogant grin.

Izuku looked into the featureless face of All for One and took a deep breath. Time was ticking. Izuku didn't have time to be tactful even though it wasn't his style he needed to be direct and blunt. "Did you give Shigaraki your quirk?" Izuku asked as All for One leaned back at the question.

"What an odd inquiry why would you ask something like that?" He said seemingly staring at Izuku. "Oh pardon me it's rude to answer a question with a question. No I did not give Tomura All for One. I'm sure you can't take my word for it, so if you would be willing to turn off the security system here I'd be happy to show you." All for One said with a smile as in the observation room Bastion went to use the intercom to tell Izuku that would not happen under any circumstances, but was stopped by Nighteye.

"Don't worry Izuku wouldn't think of going along with All for One's request. He's the one who put him here after all." Bastion relaxed as they continued to watch the young hero.

"You know that's not going to happen, and I believe you. You have no reason to lie as far as I can see." Izuku admitted. At this All for One smiled.

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence Izuku Midoriya. All Might was never very trusting of me it lent our relationship a deep hatred, but with you I see we can still be civil. As such I must apologize. I never intended to kill All Might that day. I don't regret it, but it was not my intent." All for One said as he felt a pulse from Izuku as the boy's green eyes bore into him.

"Just stop it. Stop acting like you're a decent human being because you're not! You're a monster with barely a human form so cut the act. You've killed and hurt so many people. You killed All Might, Noelle and Luffy. You killed Naruto, and Natsu and your own son Meliodas. You even killed your own brother!" Izuku shouted before he felt a killing intent like nothing before wash over him.

In the control room a small alarm went off alerting everyone to the fact that All for One's heartbeat had spiked, but for Izuku who was in the room he was being drowned in pure malice and it was only thanks to his training and experience that he didn't faint. "You're right Izuku Midoriya. I have killed many people, and I did kill every one of your predecessors, but I did not kill Masao." All for One growled. "I could never kill my little brother. Say what you will about me Izuku. I am a monster a demon, even Satan himself, but I did not take my brother's life." All for One said and just as quickly as it had appeared the tidal wave of malice was gone.

Izuku felt sweat beading on his forehead as he sat forward. He would not be deterred. "You say you didn't give Shigaraki All for One and I believe you, so what is Shigaraki planning? Is he operating on your orders?" Izuku asked as All for One leaned his head back.

"No he's not. He like you Izuku is following his own path now. In fact if I'm permitted to make a prediction I doubt that I will ever see Tomura again." All for One stated and for just a moment Izuku might have glimpsed the true face of All for One. The knowledge that he would never see Tomura Shigaraki again hurt him. "Now let me ask you a question Izuku." All for One said as he leaned his head forward again.

"Why didn't you kill me?" All for One asked in a totally bland voice as if he were asking Izuku whether he preferred ketchup to mustard. Izuku stared at All for One for a moment before clenching his fist.

"That wasn't me who was fighting you." Izuku said before hearing All for One laugh.

"Now, now Izuku it's not good to lie. I'll admit it was not you in control, or your power behind those punches, but it was your anger and rage that brought forth Meliodas. Even now blind as I am I can still see that flame of hatred burning in those eyes of yours. So I ask again why didn't you kill me?" All for One repeated as Izuku dropped his head thinking about that battle. All for One was right at this very moment Izuku hated him. If he were to give rise to the darkest thoughts and desires in his mind he would admit that this cell was too good for All for One.

He shouldn't be able to breathe right now. He should be dead ripped apart and burned why should he live when All Might was dead. Izuku's head popped up as he regained control of himself. He'd almost fell into that pit of rage he'd been in when he first fought All for One and just like then he felt a presence in his mind and a warmth on his shoulder. "I didn't kill you because that isn't the kind of hero I want to be. It's not that I think you deserve to live, but I know it will be more painful for you to live and watch as I bring down all that you are. I will smash you and your memory to pieces and have it rain down around you. That's why I didn't kill you!" Izuku shouted as he stood up.

"So watch me All for One, I'll make sure you see Tomura Shigaraki again, because he'll be locked up here alongside you, and I'll be the one to put him here." Izuku said as he headed for the door. He was done talking to All for One, there was nothing more to say. All for one watched Izuku as he left seeing his back as the door closed behind him. All for One couldn't help but smile.

"We shall see. Maybe number nine is the charm." He said with a laugh.

As Izuku left the cell and walked down the hall a voice called out to him. "I see your conviction is even stronger now." Izuku looked up into the window of a cell and met eyes with Stain.


	64. Hero and Villain

**A/N: The villains have struck and struck hard while Izuku has a conversation with AFO only to tell the villain that he'll reunite him with Tomura in prison. The question is what does Stain have to say to the young hero?**

Izuku stared into the window of the cell and locked eyes with Stain. "You survived your injuries." Izuku stated as Stain smiled.

"I did, but that's of no importance. You've come far disciple of Splinter I can see your conviction has carried you to this point. I'm impressed." Stain said as Izuku arched brow.

"Why is that? We're on opposite sides hero and villain." Izuku said as Stain chuckled.

"Savor your enemy and celebrate his victories. Sun Tzu said something like that. You are worthy of the title of hero Izuku Midoriya, therefore every victory you earn, and every villain you defeat is a step towards a more just world, but you are not there yet." Stain said as Izuku turned his body to fully look at him.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, but at the same time he had an inkling of what Stain could be talking about. Stain saw this understanding in Izuku's eyes and smiled wider.

"There are some villains to whom defeat is synonymous with death. Those like Tomura can't be stopped or locked away; they must be put down like a rabid dog." Izuku frowned at this seeing that he was right.

"I will not kill." Izuku said only for Stain to jerk in his chair.

"Then you will FAIL!" He shouted as he lurched towards the door. "Mercy is not something that can be shown to all! A real hero must do what others cannot and make the hard decisions no one else can! That is what it means to be a hero if you don't spill that wretched blood who will and how many people will die until you do?!" He shouted as Izuku turned from him.

"I will not become like you Stain." He said walking away and exiting the hall to meet up with Nighteye on the other side. "Sorry Nighteye I didn't get anything useful from All for One." Izuku said as Nighteye stood there cleaning his glasses.

"I wouldn't say that. I also believe that All for One was telling the truth. He doesn't know anything about what Tomura has been doing, so we can rest easy on that part. If Shigaraki has gone rogue that is both a blessing and curse. We know at least that All for One is truly secure. If he believes that Tomura will not come for him then it's most likely true. Tomura is his own man now and he's on the loose with his last chain being broken. He could be so much more dangerous now that he's running on his own. I shudder to think what that mani-." Nighteye was cut off as his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered. "Hello." He said before going silent for a brief second. "WHAT!?"

Izuku jumped hearing the harshness of Nighteye's voice. He was burning with curiosity, but he stifled it for the moment knowing Nighteye would fill him in after he got all the information. "I see alright then keep me posted." Nighteye said before hanging up and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nighteye what happened?" Izuku asked as the Pro hero took a deep breath.

"The League of Villains has already made a move. Spinner and Himiko Toga attacked Uwabami last night. We don't know why or what they were after. Uwabami is currently unconscious at the hospital. She's alive thank god, and the doctors say she should wake up, but she's lost a lot of blood and the snakes on her head were severely damaged. Its better she sleeps for now." Next to him Izuku clenched his fists together as the words that Stain just said went through his mind. _"How many people will you let die?" _ Izuku bit his lip as he clenched his fist hard enough that his gloves squeaked.

Nighteye placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Stop that. There's nothing you could have done. This happens sometimes. All we can do is prepare and keep cool heads. I think it's time we leave this place." Nighteye said as he and Izuku walked out.

* * *

Himiko and Spinner entered the League hideout to the sound of rapid fire clapping. "Wow that was amazing you guys totally offed that bitch! You idiots let her live I knew I should have been there!" Shouted Twice as he continued to clap.

"As a performer I too give you a round of applause for accomplishing your mission." Mr. Compress said giving several claps of his own as Himiko did a small curtsy and giggled.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said skipping happily into the room and sitting down as Spinner took a seat as well and immediately began cleaning his Odachi.

"So how did your new sword work Spinner? A performer is only as good as his equipment and Giran said it was a topnotch piece." Compress asked as Spinner nodded.

"It worked like a dream." He said running an oiled cloth down its length.

"Don't pop a boner scaly." Dabi teased as Spinner glared at him.

"Oh pay him no mind he's been in a foul mood since we were given our missions. I do believe he'd rather be out there slaughtering heroes than recruiting." Mr. Compress explained as Shigaraki entered from another room.

"Oh boo hoo life ain't fair." Tomura said as he scratched his head.

"Heads up boss!" Himiko shouted as she tossed a vial of blood towards him. Shigaraki caught it with two fingers before looking at the crimson liquid.

"Good work." He said before the vial was swallowed by a portal and sent to Ujiko. "So do you two know who you will be going after next?" Tomura asked as he sat down. Himiko and Spinner looked at one another.

"We should go after Mt. Lady. I really want to see her covered in blood." Himiko said as Spinner made a buzzer sound.

"No way she's too much for just the two of us. If we don't get her in one hit she'll just grow large and make a huge scene!" Spinner said as Toga frowned before begrudgingly giving in to Spinner's logic.

"Fine what about someone like that ninja guy who messed up Kurogiri?" Toga said as Spinner thought about it and then gave nod.

"Yeah he seems like a good one. What was his name Trickshot, Blade Edge or something?" Spinner said not quite able to place the face to a name.

"His name is Edgeshot and I think he's out of your league. He's the number five hero for a reason. I think you're biting off more than you can chew." Dabi said looking at the two of them before glancing at Shigaraki. "What do you say oh master planner?" He asked as Shigaraki who up to that moment had seemed a thousand miles away looked between the three of them and sighed.

"Fine Dabi go with them." He said simply before looking out the window again. Spinner and Himiko gave a look at Dabi before Toga smiled.

"Yay let's live up to Mr. Stainy's will." _"And maybe if I rough up enough heroes Izuku will come after me. I really miss that boy!" _ She thought to herself with a blush and mad grin. Dabi stood up and gave a mock salute.

"Alright then you two let's go and no more of this off the cuff bullshit. If we're going after a top five hero we'll need a plan." He said as he walked out the door. Spinner gave a growl low in his throat at that.

"Who the hell made you the boss Himiko and I were doing just fine on our own!" He shouted following after Dabi. Toga gave a shrug as she skipped out after her two conspirators. As long as she got to cut somebody up and take their blood she was a happy girl.

Mr. Compress and Twice looked at Shigaraki. "Was that wise?" Compress asked as Tomura shrugged. "If I stifle their creativity they'll never grow, and if they can't grow then they're no use to me." He said simply as Mr. Compress gave a bow.

"As you wish Shigaraki." Mr. Compress said before going out to continue his recruitment mission.

* * *

Katsuki was walking back to the dorm with the rest of his class. He had a vicious grin on his face and this expression was a vent for the utter joy he was feeling. Today was when his gym ban would be lifted. He was ready to get back into it the exercises during the school day was not enough if he was going to catch up to Izuku.

"Is it just me or is Bakugou looking even more terrifying than usual?" Mineta asked Kaminari who shrugged.

"That's his happy face believe it or not." Denki said as Mineta shivered.

"Hate to see what his O face looks like." He said before being chopped in the back of the head by Iida.

"Enough of that talk." He said as he reached to open the door only for it to fly open pinning Iida to the back of the door as Mirio Togata stood there with an immaculate grin.

"WELCOME HOME!" He shouted surprising the class.

"Mirio-senpai?" Momo said curiously. "What are you doing here?" She asked only to be pushed aside as Bakugou jumped to the front.

"Yo blondie how about a rematch?!" He shouted with his hands popping off small explosions. Mirio looked at Bakugou before ruffling his hair.

"Sure thing bomber, but first I would like to introduce you to someone who will be staying in UA for a while." He said stepping to the side allowing everyone to look and see Eri standing there. She was dressed in an apple red skirt with a white t-shirt and red sneakers reminiscent of another well known pair.

"Eri?" Ochaco and Tsu said as they approached the young girl slowly not wanting to startle her. Eri raised a hand and gave a way before speaking softly.

"H-hello." She said her voice feather soft and barely audible. Ochaco and Tsu looked at one another before squatting down to Eri's level.

"It's ok Eri these are all our friends they're really nice." Ochaco said as Tsu nodded.

"She's right you know would you like to meet everyone?" Tsu asked as Eri gave a small nod. Smiling both Tsu and Ochaco took one of Eri's hands each and walked her over to the rest of the class who had gathered in the common room. Mirio was standing in front of Iida and rubbing the back of his head after apologizing to the Class Rep for unintentionally slamming a door on him. When he saw the three girls appear he moved behind Eri and placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Everyone this is Eri she'll be staying in the faculty dorms starting today." Mirio said as Eri gave a slight bow. The other students looked at each other before moving forward to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Mina Ashido it's nice to meet you Eri." Mina said gently shaking Eri's hand.

After brushing himself off and readjusting his glasses Tenya went to introduce himself. "I'm Tenya Iida Class Representative. It is a pleasure to meet you and welcome to Heights Alliance." Iida said giving a perfect right angle bow that startled the small girl, but also put a small smile on her face.

"Hello Eri I'm Toru Hagakure, and I have to say you are just too cute!" Toru bounced up and shook Eri's hand as well. Each student came up to make their introductions. Eri slowly grew more comfortable with each intro even go so far as to touch Jiro's earlobes of her own accord. Eri sat down on the couch in between Tsu and Ochaco who had become sort of a buffer for the girl mitigating anything that might upset Eri or alarm her.

"So if Eri is here does that mean Deku is as well?" Ochaco questioned Mirio who smiled and shook his head.

"Not at the but he should be here soon. I along with Mr. Aizawa brought young Eri from the hospital to here. Eraserhead is currently preparing a room for Eri in the faculty dorms. Izuku should arrive shortly at least that was the last text he sent to me." Mirio said as he looked at his phone before smiling. "Oh he says he got caught up stopping a car chase and might be delayed." He said with a laugh.

From his seat Bakugou was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He had intended to fight Mirio, but at the mention of Izuku showing up he decided to wait until he got here. "That damn Izuku making me wait like this!" He growled his palms practically steaming as he sat next to Kirishima.

"If you guys would like a rematch I wouldn't mind. I've just gotten out of the hospital myself and would like to shake off the rust." Mirio said getting several students excited.

"Awesome now that's a real man. I'll take you on!" Eijiro shouted as he flexed his arms.

"I would also like to test the results of my Work Study." Tokoyami said standing up as Dark Shadow appeared at his shoulder.

"Let's wreck house!" The shadow creature shouted. Mirio just smiled before crouching down to Eri.

"You don't mind do you Eri?" Mirio asked as Eri shook her head. "Alright then let's go to the gym." Mirio said as the students swapped into their gym clothes and moved to the gym. Eri sat next to Tsu on the sidelines with Toru, Jiro, Mineta, Denki, Sero, Aoyama and Koji who had brought along his pet rabbit that Eri was completely fascinated with as she delicately stroked the rabbit's pure white fur.

"D-does she have a name?" Eri asked shyly as Koji smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Haru." He said as the rabbit's nose twitched after hearing her name. Eri's eye's grew wide as she stared at the rabbit and attempted to twitch her own nose. It was the most adorable scene anyone could have witnessed is what Tsu thought to herself.

"Oh my goodness you're so cute I could eat you with a spoon!" Toru said from beside Tsu. In the middle of the gym Mirio was stretching as Bakugou, Ojiro, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shoji, Ashido, Momo, Ochaco, Shinso, and Sato stood across from him.

"Ok guys whenever you're ready!" Mirio shouted as Bakugou exploded towards Mirio who clicked his tongue. "Doing the same thing will result in the same resu-!" Before Bakugou got in range of Mirio he launched an explosion clouding the senior in smoke. "Oh I see." He said as he turned around expecting Bakugou to attack him from the back only to have fire be shot through his chest.

"Oh it was feint surprising." He said before slipping into the floor and popping up behind the group only to see an ice wall in front of him. _Not bad they blocked my sight and then covered their blind spot with a wall of Ice. They really did get better._ He thought to himself before being showered in broken ice as Kirishima and Sato brought the wall down on Mirio who phased through the avalanche and launched a punch at Kirishima's face. His knuckles made contact with what felt like a stone wall while Kirishima didn't even flinch.

"I'm harder than I was before!" Eijiro shouted as he went for a punch of his own. "Red Gun Turret!" He shouted as his hand passed through Mirio's chest before having Mirio pass through him completely and landed on his feet but as soon as he did Ojiro swept them out from under him with his tail.

"Keeping you off balance is the key." He said as he went for an axe kick, but Mirio fell into the ground, but not before making his hand tangible and grabbed hold of Ojiro's collar bringing him down into headbutting the floor. The tailed boy groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Mirio appeared out of the floor grabbing his pants as Sato and Tokoyami sandwiched Mirio between two attacks that passed through him with ease. Tokoyami clicked his tongue as he grabbed hold of Sato and pulled him through Mirio as Todoroki launched a flame attack at Mirio alongside Momo who launched several flashbangs to block Mirio's vision of the attack.

Mirio phased his head to block out the light and right as he felt the heat of Todoroki's attack he phased into the ground and then launched straight into the two clotheslining both Todoroki and Momo who had formed a shield to block the attack as they were thrown back.

* * *

"See, see Tamaki I told you he'd be here." Nejire said as she walked into the gym followed by Tamaki.

"He really doesn't know how to relax." He said shaking his head as he sat down along with the rest of class A.

"Go for it Ochaco fight, fight!" Nejire shouted pumping her fist.

Hearing Nejire's words of encouragement Ochaco rushed in just as Bakugou launched another smoke screen. She dashed into the smoke and threw various blows at Mirio who phased through each one before retaliating with a gut punch. There was a glint in Ochaco's eyes as she had anticipated that and placed her hand palm out right before the blow knocked the wind from her she activated her quirk.

Mirio began to float in the air "Woah this is new!" Mirio said as he floated out of the smoke cloud right into an explosion by Bakugou. Of course he phased right through it, but he was immobilized while he was in midair. All he could do was phase through their attacks.

"Wow you guys got me. Your teamwork was really amazing." He said as Ochaco undid her Zero gravity allowing Mirio to drop to the ground. "You guys took those work studies to heart. I'm so proud." He said crossing his arms and nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Wow even if he wasn't fighting seriously you guys put Mirio in a hard spot. Nice job!" Nejire shouted enthusiastically as Tamaki shook his head.

"You shouldn't have said that Nejire." He said shaking his head as the Class A students looked at Mirio who rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that true?" Todoroki asked as Mirio shrugged.

"Well I'm not exactly back at one hundred percent, so I couldn't go all out, but that doesn't matter. You guys did great." Mirio said as he heard the heavy footfalls of Katsuki Bakugou.

"Ok blondie you bastard fight me for real here and now dammit!" He shouted as the door to the gym opened showing Izuku who had just arrived. Before anyone could react Eri bolted to Izuku and hugged him around the waist. Izuku smiled and rubbed Eri's head.

"Hey Eri." He said and to all the girls there this looked like the perfect image of a father and daughter.

"He'd be such a good dad." Nejire said openly what all the girls in class A had been thinking.

"IZUKU!" Bakugou shouted as he rushed over to Izuku. "You're finally here you asshole. Now fight me! I want to show you, you're still far behind me!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku looked at Bakugou and nodded.

"Sure thing Katsuki I've wanted to fight with you for a while too." Izuku said as he turned to walk out of the gym. "But I don't think we should do it here. After all you've already destroyed one Gym. Let's meet in one of the training grounds." He said before hearing a cleared throat.

"What are we chopped liver. Don't think you can get away with just taking on Bakugou. We all want to see what the pro hero JForce has to offer." Tenya said stepping up. Izuku looked at the eyes of some of his friends and it reminded him of the sports festival when everyone was trying to take his million points. He couldn't help but smile at that and nodded.

"Alright let's go all out guys." He said with a grin.


	65. Memento

**A/N: The League's next target is in sight. They're going after a rather big fish this time though. How will they fare against Edgeshot? Katsuki is getting the rematch he's been waiting for and others of class A are going to join the fray.**

Izuku was walking along towards one of the training grounds. A familiar one actually he recognized it as the one where his first hero exercise had taken place. It felt so long ago when he'd been fighting against Katsuki for the first time since getting One for All. If someone had told him he'd be here at this moment he'd have laughed in their face. "Why the hell are you assholes coming?!" Izuku was broken from his reverie by Katsuki's shouting.

Ever since he'd agreed to a match with the class Katsuki had been raging for them all to back off that this was between him and Izuku. If it were anyone else he might have been flattered, but it was hard to think of quality time with Katsuki as anything but a torture trip. "Oh come on man don't be like that we all missed Midoriya." Kirishima said throwing an arm around Katsuki's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about rocks for brains!? I'm here to kick Izuku's ass not whatever you pansies plan on doing." Katsuki said as Izuku shook his head and opened the door to the training ground.

"Bakugou is such a Tsundere. He should just admit he wants a piece of Midori. No shame Bakugou!" Mina teased as Kirishima held the angry blonde back as he hurled insults at Mina. Izuku couldn't help, but chuckle at that and then shudder.

_Me and Katsuki in a relationship? No thank you! _Izuku thought to himself as he walked fully into the training ground. "So who's coming at me?" He asked as Bakugou stepped forward. "Besides Katsuki." He said as Kirishima, Ojiro, Todoroki, Tenya, Sato, and surprisingly Ochaco. This was a shock to everyone there.

"Are you insane Uraraka Izuku's going to blow you awa-! Never mind you go Uraraka I believe in you!" Mineta said as the image of Izuku punching away strips of Uraraka's clothes ran through his mind. Mineta then turned to Izuku and attempted forced telepathy to try and relay his desires to Izuku.

"Not to mock your desire Uraraka but are you sure?" Tenya asked and before she could answer Katsuki shouted out.

"If she wasn't do you honestly think she'd be here? Use your head four eyes and stop stalling dammit!" Katsuki shouted. "And you guys better go all out or get the hell out of here." Katsuki said staring at Izuku.

Tenya scoffed. "You can't possibly mean we should be trying to take Izuku's life. This is a training exercise."

"No Iida Katsuki is right." Izuku said in a clipped manner before green energy flared up around him as he punched the air sending it careening towards the class and whipping around them. Mineta immediately crouched down as low as he could to look up the skirts of the girls who hadn't been participating and therefore hadn't changed clothes, but before he could he was lifted off the ground by the wind only being held down by one of Shoji's arms. Everyone looked at Izuku as he stood there like an imposing storm that was about to crash down on them.

* * *

Aizawa walked into the teacher's lounge after preparing Eri's room and as he did so Present Mic threw an arm around Aizawa's shoulder. "Hey check out what your class is up to." Present Mic said as he pulled up one of the security cameras in the training ground. On the screen was Izuku and his opponents.

"What are those kids doing!?" He growled his hair rising up as he stared at the screen before turning to the door.

"Hold on buddy before you get your scarf in a knot they did ask for permission and everything. It was like last minute but they did ask." Present Mic said holding onto Aizawa's shoulder. "Why don't we watch to see what happens. Your former student vs your current ones this will be good for them I think." Present Mic said as Aizawa snatched the tablet.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He growled and sat at his desk with Present Mic sliding next to him.

"Yeah I know." Present Mic said with a wink and smile as the two began watching.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of his opponents and cracked his knuckles before using One for All. _I think twenty percent should be enough._ He thought to himself as green lightning arced around him. Katsuki grinned widely at this show of power as his palms began to smoke. "Try not to get in my way." He said to the others as Izuku gave a come on gesture. Izuku had expected Katsuki to be the first to react, but to his surprise rather than an explosive blonde hurtling at him Todoroki made the first move as he created an ice slide towards Izuku.

Izuku stood there watching Todoroki as he curved around Izuku and then leapt into the air above him and shot downward with a huge gout of fire. Izuku stared up into the vortex of fire before holding his hand up as the fire engulfed him. Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment as they watched Todoroki continue to pour down on Izuku. "Something's wrong." Bakugou said as he noticed the look on Todoroki's face.

The twin tone boy had been pouring his fire down on Izuku, but after making contact with the hero it felt as if his flames were being pulled from him rather than him spewing them of his own accord. "What is this?" He said as he cut off his attack to reveal Izuku there unharmed as he clenched his fist around the fire Todoroki had been using on him. Izuku smiled up at Todoroki before thrusting his fist upward in an uppercut.

Shoto knew what was coming and braced himself as a wall of air hit him full force and thrust him higher into the air before he landed on one of the roofs with a cough as the air was knocked from him. Izuku turned from Todoroki to lock eyes with Ojiro as the tailed boy came at him with a tail slam. Izuku countered with a tail of his own. Ojiro looked at the glowing tail he was locked with before letting the tail overpower him and spin him through the air to come at Izuku with a series of downward kicks as he spun over him landing behind him.

Izuku covered himself with another tail to block Ojiro's attacks as he watched at Ojiro for a split second before he attacked with several tails. Ojiro dodged between the jabbing tails before being swatted by one. The blonde haired youth sailed through a shop as the lightning around Izuku changed to red steam and he spun at blistering speed to lock legs with Iida who had been coming at Izuku with a Recipro powered roundhouse.

Iida immediately backed off after their leg lock. "I'm not foolish enough to believe I could beat you in a contest of power Izuku, but speed I might have the edge." Tenya said as he zoomed around the street they were on.

"That's pretty smart Iida." Izuku said before he held out the curled fingers for both hands and flicked his fingers launching compressed air shots around him which Iida deftly avoided with his speed before jumping off a wall and spinning towards Izuku with a downwards kick. Izuku brought his hand up to block Tenya's kick. Iida wasn't sure what had happened until he noticed that Izuku's hand was embedded in his wrist. Izuku smirked before releasing his compressed fist and throwing Tenya head over heel away from him.

Izuku turned away hearing a crash as Iida landed and saw someone flying towards him. It was Kirishima fully hardened with his arms crossed in an X. In an instant Izuku knew what had happened. After catching a glimpse of Sato Izuku surmised that Sato had hurled Kirishima at him like a spear. Izuku braced himself as Kirishima's foot hit the ground and the redhead wound up for one hell of a punch. "Better grit your teeth for this one Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted as Izuku punched forward as well, but he was surprised to see that Kirishima didn't even try to block his punch instead took it head on with his hardened forehead.

Izuku was confused as to why that was before Kirishima grabbed his arm in a death grip. "You're not going anywhere. Now Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted upwards. Izuku looked upwards to see a floating Bakugou right before he pulled the trigger for his charged gauntlet. Now Izuku saw the full plan. Kirishima had adopted his unbreakable form to take the full brunt of Katsuki's attack while keeping Izuku in place.

"Sorry to waste your effort Kirishima." Izuku said before he took a deep breath and exhaled a giant river of flame that clashed with Katsuki's charged explosion. The glass and windows shattered under the ensuing explosion as Bakugou was hurled higher into the air. Seeing this Uraraka released her quirk to let the blonde fall back to earth. Izuku turned to Kirishima as he thrust his fist into his stomach.

"Ha you're going to have to do bet-!" Kirishima felt a wrenching in his gut before he was blown back tumbling end over end down the street. Sato turned from Kirishima's blowback before downing two more bags of sugar. His muscles enlarged and tightened before he rushed at Izuku who stared Sato down as he swung at him. Izuku dodged to the side as if in slow motion he deftly dodged Sato's punches.

Sato grew slower and slower as his reserves of sugar ran out and he eventually succumbed to the sugar crash. Sato crashed to his knees before falling to the ground. Izuku looked up as he spotted Katsuki on one building and Todoroki on another. The two stared down at him before this time Katsuki reacted first. He blasted off the building and came down on Izuku with a downward explosion. On the other hand Todoroki slid down the side of the building before landing on the ground and releasing an ice burst straight towards Izuku.

Izuku reacted as he slammed his foot down on the ground causing it to rupture and a large chunk of earth rose to the side of him to block Katsuki's explosion as Izuku lifted his other hand to create a Rasengan to pulverize Todoroki's ice. It was at this moment Ochaco made her move she dashed in with a palm towards Izuku's stomach. Seeing that Bakugou's explosion had been successfully blocked Izuku jumped back right before Ochaco could lay a hand on him and Todoroki's ice exploded forward capturing Uraraka's hand in ice and pinning her to the large chunk of street Izuku had brought up to block Katsuki's explosion.

Izuku looked to where Todoroki was standing after having trapped Ochaco before dashing forward towards Todoroki with a roundhouse kick that the dual quirk boy blocked with a chunk of ice that shattered instantly showering him in ice shards. Katsuki blasted down towards Izuku with another explosion before Izuku dominated his vision having jumped up towards him and then above him before punching downward. Katsuki's vision blurred as he was forced out of the sky to slam onto the ground barely able to break his fall with a well-timed explosion.

Katsuki got to his feet stumbling back as Todoroki evaporated the ice on his body as Izuku landed on the ground and stared at them. "Is that good enough?" Izuku asked before Katsuki shouted.

"No way in hell Izuku I'm not done! I beat you at the sports festival and I'll beat you here!" He said as he exploded forward once more, but this time he was given a burst of incredible speed as Todoroki used an ice pillar to propel him even more.

"You can't beat him alone allow me to help." Todoroki said as Katsuki clicked his tongue, but said nothing as he then jumped off the pillar towards Izuku his hands glowed with heat before erupting in a massive double palm explosion.

"BIG BANG!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku grinned at the explosion and clenched his fist. _So this is what it means to be real rivals._ Izuku thought as green lightning arced around him as well as red steam before Izuku's fist retracted into his wrist.

"BAZOOKA SMASH!" Izuku's fist shot forward into the center of Katsuki's explosion punching straight through it and into Katsuki's stomach the blonde grit his teeth as he began to fly back and watched as his explosion was dispersed from the center. He hit the ground on his feet sliding across the ground before falling backwards and coming to a rest on the ground as he stared up at the empty sky.

"Dammit!" He growled as he slowly sat up only to see Izuku's hand there just like that time at the river. Katsuki growled before grabbing Izuku's hand and pulling himself up. "Don't think this is the end. I'll beat you Izuku! We are not done you hear me." He said letting go of Izuku's hand as the rest of the class approached them.

* * *

From the lounge Present Mic looked at Aizawa. "Wow I don't think I've ever said this, but Principal Nezu might have made a mistake in letting that kid go." Present Mic said as Aizawa sighed.

"He made the right choice for the school, that's his job so I don't believe he did." Aizawa said as he turned off the security footage. "I'm going to the dorms to let Izuku and Eri know her room is ready." Aizawa said as he got up from his desk and left the room.

* * *

Edgeshot was springing across the city on patrol. Hero patrols had risen in frequency after what happened to Uwabami. It wasn't outside the possibility that the league might make more than one attack. Uwabami might have been just the opening stage and things would ramp up from there. There were those among the higher ranking heroes who thought they wouldn't be targeted. After all if Himiko and Spinner were emulating Stain then they probably wouldn't come after top heroes like himself.

Edgeshot thought that was pure hubris and knew that even those like him were not out of reach of the League of Villains. It was as this thought crossed his mind he saw a flash of blue in a narrow alley. "What was that?" He asked himself as he dove towards the alley coiling down into it and seeing a sight that would turn even the heartiest of stomachs. Edgeshot was thankful for his mask that blocked some of the smell of burnt flesh as he looked at the charred bodies. "What happened?" He asked before seeing movement from the bodies and moved to check to see if anyone was alive. "Just hold on!" He said desperately as he reached down and then dodged to the side as a blade sliced across his ribs.

Edgeshot danced back as the pile of bodies fell aside revealing a soot stained Toga in her blood mask. She smiled behind the mask as she twirled her knife. "You have such a weird body, it's going to be hard to stab you." She said as she stomped across the burned body. Edgeshot felt his blood boil at the disrespect she was showing the dead.

"Well if you can't stab him I'll just slice him apart!" Spinner said as he dropped down from one of the walls with his blade pointed down towards Edgeshot who folded himself up to avoid the blade before sending out a punch to Spinner's face which he blocked as he was knocked back his blade coming loose from the concrete.

"So you are going after top heroes as well." Edgeshot said as he looked at the two villains. "I won't be an easy catch!" He shouted as he folded onto himself forming a giant shuriken that flew past Toga who sent her syringe after him only for Edgeshot to unfold and punch Toga in the gut sending her flying into Spinner as Edgeshot exited the alley. "You won't get away this time." He said as he alerted the Hero App before narrowly avoiding a burst of flame that forced him back into the alley

Dabi walked into the alley through the curtain of blue flames his hands lightly smoking. "So this is the number five hero? You're not bad these two definitely wouldn't be able to take you on their own." He said as a ball of fire formed in his hand. "Come on hero let's play." Dabi said as he rushed forward with burning hands. Edgeshot dodged Dabi's blows with his folding form before getting around the burnt youth and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling forward.

Toga slid past the off balance Dabi towards Edgeshot as she thrusted her knife towards him. Edgeshot knocked the blows aside before throwing out a kick that Toga dodged by doing the splits and stabbed her knives into Edgeshot's grounded foot. The hero grunted as he folded his leg back to kick Toga in the back of the head slamming her face to the ground with a wet crack. Edgeshot pulled the knife from his foot and jumped up to avoid a blast of fire by Dabi.

This seemed to be a faint as now Edgeshot was in the air and in position for Spinner whose Odachi swung down and sliced across Edgeshot's cheek slicing his mask off. For his credit the hero didn't falter as he jabbed his fingers into Spinner's body. "Go to sleep." Edgeshot whispered as he saw Spinner's eyes go glassy as the human reptile fell to the ground of the alley.

Edgeshot landed on the rooftop panting somewhat as he looked at the drops of blood leaking from the cut on his face. He ran his fist across his cheek to wipe away the blood as he stood up feeling the searing pain of his stabbed foot as fresh blood oozed out of the wound. "I need to keep them here until the others arrive." He said as a pillar of blue flame erupted from the alley and riding it was Dabi as he landed on the rooftop.

"You really roughed up the lizard that was just rude." Dabi said stalking forward. "I've sent him back with the psycho now it's just you and me Origami." He said giddily before launching a flurry of fireballs at Edgeshot who dodged them with ease, but that wasn't the problem. There is a momentary lapse between adjusting to seeing something bright and then being in darkness. This phenomenon was happening to Edgshot. Dabi's fire wasn't as bright as normal flames, but it was directly in Edgeshot's face making his pupils contract to block out the light, but leaving him partially blind when the fire passed.

This was Edgeshot's downfall as his hampered darkvision made him unaware of Toga who had erased her presence and then pounced jabbing a knife into Edgeshot's back and side. The hero groaned as Toga repeatedly stabbed the man in his back. Edgeshot folded up and got away from the stab happy Toga. He stood on the edge of the roof looking at the two villains as he felt his blood rush down his back.

"Finish him off." Himiko said as Dabi raised a hand and ejected blue fire straight at Edgeshot, but was blocked by a fierce wind. There stood Miruko and next to her cradling Edgeshot was Hawks.

"Wow some party you guys have going on here." Miruko said stepping forward and cracking her knuckles. "Let me cut in." She said as Hawks just shrugged.

"Sure don't mention me or anything I'm just here keeping Edgeshot from falling to his death." Hawks said as Miruko scoffed.

"Just get him somewhere safe alright I've got better things to do than listen to your whining." Miruko said as she stared down the two villains. "Feel free to run I'll be more than happy to chase you down." She growled as Dabi and Toga looked at one another.

"Remember the plan." Dabi said as he unleashed a swath of flame and then ran left as Toga ran right each of them jumping onto different rooftops.

"Well at least they're not too proud to run." Hawks said as Miruko leapt off after Toga. Hawks sighed. "Like I said don't mind me." He said before sending off a few feathers after Miruko just in case she needed backup. His face may have been calm, but on the inside he was worried. Miruko was by far one of the best hand to hand combatants in the top ranking heroes, but Himiko there was just something off about the girl that made him worry for Miruko's safety. "Be safe." He said as he flew Edgeshot to a nearby hospital. Once he'd made sure the hero was safe he would go back up Miruko.

* * *

Miruko spotted Toga dropping down to street level and using her enhanced hearing she followed after Toga before dropping down on her with a kick. Miruko thought this would be a solid hit, but right as Miruko's foot was about to make contact with Himiko she was thrown back as if she was repelled. Miruko landed on the ground and stomped her foot to remove the trembling from the recoil of her kick. "What the hell was that?" Miruko asked as a red glow surrounded Toga.

"You know all you heroes say Tomura is a bad guy. I mean yeah he's short tempered and violent, but he really cares about the league. He knew how much I missed Magne and gave me something to remind me of her." Toga said stepping forward and showing several knives. "Now I can always fight besides big sis Magne!" Himiko shouted.


	66. Hawk in a Green Valley

**A/N: The Blood crazy Himiko versus Bunny Hero Miruko what will come of this battle? Perfect is the property of Ed Sheeran.**

Miruko shook her foot as she looked at Himiko. Her red eyes locking with Himiko's golden ones as the lights from the street shone down the alley. Himiko smiled as she produced several knives. "I really like your eyes they're the color of blood!" Himiko said with a small giggle as Miruko frowned.

"The only thing I want to hear from your mouth villains is "I surrender." Anything else isn't worth listening to." Miruko said before jumping forward. Toga threw her knives at Miruko who easily dodged them and kicked Himiko in the gut, but her blow was blocked by two crossed knives as Himiko flew back with a smile. Miruko's ears flicked as she heard something whistling through the air behind her. She jumped to the side as the knives Toga had thrown flew past her. The knives were surrounded by a blue glow and before Miruko's very eyes the knives corrected their course and flew back at her spinning through the air with a deadly whistle.

"What the hell?" She asked a she jumped to the side and heard the knives clang against the wall some becoming stuck there as the other continued to follow after Miruko. Toga shook her hands out to get rid of the stinging from having to block one of Miruko's kicks. Once she was done Himiko laughed as she watched Miruko dodge or throw the knives of course with the wind from her kicks.

"This is fun right let's keep going!" She shouted before hurling more knives each one glowing with a blue aura. Miruko squinted at Himiko. _This makes no sense. Her quirk is supposed to be transformation not whatever this is!" _She thought to herself as Himiko continued to laugh. "This is all thanks to Big Sis Magne so you better enjoy it!" She said happily as a memory rolled through her mind.

* * *

Toga was sitting down as Dabi and Spinner tried to formulate a plan for taking down Edgeshot. Himiko really had no interest in the plan whatever it was she was sure she'd have a fun part in it. Himiko looked at her phone as she scrolled through pictures and videos of Izuku. She was really starting to miss her green haired obsession. It was at this moment that someone cast a shadow over her. "Jin what did I tell you about personal space?" She said looking up as Shigaraki's hand pressed against her forehead.

For a split second Himiko was sure that Tomura was about to kill her. She would fall to dust instantly, but instead of feeling her flesh crack and fall off her forehead she felt as if something was being forced into her. The sensation receded as Tomura pulled his hand away with a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Damn that takes a lot." He said sluggishly walking back to his chair and collapsing in it. "You're welcome." Tomura said as Toga held her forehead for a moment.

It was only later that Himiko found out what Tomura had done.

* * *

"Isn't Big Sis Magne's quirk amazing!?" Himiko asked excitedly before a rush of wind flew past her. Toga placed her hands against her skirt to keep it from flying up as Miruko stood before her with Himiko's knives stabbed into various surfaces. They still fidgeted wanting to get to Miruko but couldn't.

"This game is getting boring." Miruko said before dashing forward almost faster than even Toga could see, but even with seeing Miruko move she was far too slow to react as Miruko slammed her leg into Himiko's side. The breath was knocked from Toga who felt as if she'd been hit with a steel whip in the side. Himiko hit the wall cracking her mask open to reveal her face. She slid down the wall panting heavily trying her best to recapture the breath that had been stolen by Miruko's kick.

"Not so fun anymore is it?" Miruko said reaching down to take Himiko in. As Himiko was cuffed dozens of thoughts ran through her head. She wouldn't be able to see Izuku again, she had let the league down, and most of all she'd insulted Magne and her quirk. That thought spurred something in Toga as she remembered all the time she'd spent with Magne, the fun they had together and above all else the fact that Himiko couldn't save Magne.

"No." Miruko looked down at Himiko who she had under her arm.

"What was that?" Miruko asked before feeling a force push against her repelling her from Toga who dropped to the ground before standing up. Miruko's delicate hearing picked up the click of handcuffs as they were opened and fell to the ground.

"I said no. I'm not going to let you take me. I'm not going to let Magne down. I was given her quirk for a reason and I intend to use it." Himiko said as she looked up the sclera of her eye weren't white instead they were blood red which made her yellow irises stand out all the more. Himiko rushed forward almost seemingly pulled to Miruko who stood her ground. Himiko got within range and brought down the knife on Miruko who easily dodged to the side only to drop the knife and catch it with her other hand. Miruko drove her knee towards Toga but was stopped as her knee got close to Toga, but stopped short.

Miruko was confused this was the second time one of her blows had been stopped. She looked at Himiko as she jumped up and stood on one of the walls with no help it was as if gravity had no effect on her any longer. "How are you doing this?" Miruko asked as Toga just smirked and drew more knives as she hurled them at her. Each one glowed blue and hurtled towards Miruko who dodged as some of the knives stabbed into the wall behind her while others were repelled by those in the wall to go after Miruko.

_She mentioned Magne the one that was killed by Overhaul, and it seems like she has a similar quirk to his. How does she have two quirks and one from a dead person?_ These thoughts ran through Miruko's mind as she dodged the knives that were ricocheting off the walls around her rather than stabbing into them. Miruko bounced from wall to wall before standing on one of the rooftops and looking down to see the knives had embedded themselves in the wall and Himiko Toga was gone. Miruko bit her lip as she looked at the knife riddled alley. "Dammit!" She shouted angrily.

* * *

Izuku woke up that morning and scratched his head as he got ready for the day. After the sparring match with class A Izuku had returned to Heights Alliance where he met up with Eraserhead and he was told what was expected of him while he stayed here. Izuku would be put to work as somewhat of a teacher's aide. He would have his own room in Heights Alliance, and could still perform his heroic duties. He got ready and dressed in his hero suit. Donnie had been good enough to repair it for him very quickly. He stepped out of his room and felt a pair of hands grip his arm. He looked to the side to see nothing.

Izuku smiled as he turned towards Toru. "Hey Toru." He said as he heard a soft giggle.

"Morning Izuku are you heading out already?" She asked kind of disappointed. "I thought you'd stick around." She said as Izuku shrugged.

"Sorry Toru I need to get out there and help as much as I can." He said as he felt Toru hug him.

"So you have to go right this second? I haven't seen you in forever none of us have." Izuku scratched his head and bit his lip. On the one hand he'd like to spend time with Toru and everybody else. He loved being a hero, but he was also still a teenager and he wanted to hang out with other teens his age, but Stain's words were still in the back of his head and with the attack on Uwabami he needed to be out there to help.

"Toru I-." Izuku's phone went off. He looked at it and read a message on the hero app from Miruko. She wanted to meet with him. "Sorry Toru Miruko is asking to meet me." He said with a sad smile before kissing Toru quickly hoping to soften the disappointment she was feeling before rushing off and out of the door. Toru pouted and crossed her arms at this as she watched Izuku leave.

"No fair!" The invisible girl complained.

* * *

Izuku left the dorm and headed over to the faculty dorms to visit Eri for a moment before leaving. He knocked on Eri's door and waited a moment before it was opened and Eri stood there in her pajamas. "Izuku!" She said excitedly as Izuku kneeled down to Eri.

"Morning Eri did you sleep well?" Izuku asked as Eri nodded happily. Izuku took a moment to look at Eri's horn and found it was steadily growing smaller and smaller. That was good. He doubted it would completely disappear, but the smaller it got the better. "That's good to hear. I'm going to be gone for the day but I'll come back later and see you before you go to bed ok." He said as Eri nodded once again.

"Ok see you later Izuku." She said as Izuku nodded before leaving the faculty dorms and flew off to meet with Miruko.

* * *

Izuku flew the air before landing in front of a building and walked in. Apparently this was a restaurant which was surprising, but he shrugged. Izuku had expected to meet in an office or a proper meeting room, but he hadn't eaten this morning so he could definitely use a meal before heading out on patrol. He entered the restaurant and after being spotted by the staff he was led to a table near the window. At this table sat Miruko, Endeavor and Hawks. As Izuku neared the table Hawks stood up quickly and moved towards Izuku.

"Well if it isn't the new me." Hawks said which gave Izuku pause as he looked at the hero who so casually threw his arm over Izuku's shoulder. Hawks was a young man just a handful of years older than Izuku himself, and yet he'd climbed to the third spot in the hero rankings in the last poll. He had blonde hair swept back from his face and a bit of scruff on his chin. His crimson wings were laid against his back and he was dressed in a tan bomber jacket, jeans and boots.

"Umm what do you mean new you?" Izuku asked as he was ushered to table and sat next to Miruko.

"Well isn't it obvious kid, you became a pro at what fourteen or fifteen, and I wouldn't be surprised if at the next hero ranking your thrown into the big leagues with us right Endeavor?" Hawks said as Endeavor gave a grunt and crossed his arms.

"Don't get cocky Midoriya, it could lead to a bad end." Endeavor said as Hawks gasped.

"Was that genuine concern number one hero Endeavor? I would like some fatherly advice too." Hawks said as Endeavor's beard flared for a moment.

"I will roast you alive!" He growled as Hawks drew back.

"Oooh so scary." He said with a grin before looking back at Izuku. "Anyway thanks for coming I asked Miruko to call you over for our little get together. Go ahead and order whatever you like it's Endeavor's treat." Hawks said as Endeavor flared up again. "Oh come on number one why don't you treat your adorable Kohai?" Hawks said as Endeavor growled once again. "I'm taking that as a yes." Hawks said as he opened his menu. Izuku looked at the young man in front of him and then towards Endeavor.

"It's nice seeing you again Endeavor. Thank you again for everything you did for me." Izuku said before Endeavor shook his head.

"You did everything all I did was give you and opportunity where you could show your hard work. Don't thank me for doing so little." Endeavor said before glaring at Hawks before he could say anything. Izuku then looked at Miruko who shook her head.

"They've been like this since yesterday." She said shaking her head at the two heroes. "Anyway go ahead and order and while you do I'll explain why we called you here." She said having already placed her order. Izuku nodded and ordered an omelet and some orange juice. After that Miruko gave a look at Hawks and Endeavor before speaking. "The reason we called you here was because the League of Villains attacked again last night. They went after Edgeshot this time." Miruko said expecting Izuku to jump in with several questions wanting all of them to be answered, but to her and Endeavor's surprise Izuku said nothing.

He sat there staring intently at Miruko waiting for her to continue speaking. Endeavor gave a bark of a laugh. "So you've learned I see." Was all he said as Miruko continued to speak.

"Hawks and I were able to intervene before they could kill Edgeshot after which I pursued Himiko and engaged her. That's when things took a turn. She demonstrated a quirk not her own. From what she said I believe that the quirk she was using was the one originally possessed by the villain Magne." Izuku cupped his chin as he thought about this. _Magne was killed by Overhaul, so did Tomura take his quirk from his dead body and give it to Toga? All Might never said that the person had to be alive to have their quirk taken. _He thought as he looked up.

"Have you all spoken with Nighteye about this?" Izuku asked as Endeavor and Miruko nodded.

"We're aware he thinks that Tomura may possess the All for One quirk and is stealing quirks to give to his League, but it seems too random to me." Endeavor said. "The heroes who've been attacked are Uwabami a low ranking hero with a quirk suited for reconnaissance not combat, and Edgeshot a high ranking hero with a difficult quirk. There's quite a gap." Endeavor said as Hawks spoke up next.

"The only constant is Himiko and Spinner. They've been at both attacks, but Dabi did appear at the last attack, but we can assume that is because they were going after a highly ranked hero and needed the extra muscle." Izuku looked at the three heroes a little confused.

"I mean I want to help, but I don't see what exactly you want me to do." Izuku said before their food was brought. Hawks rubbed his hands together as he snapped his chopsticks apart.

"Oh they don't want anything I do. Let's partner up me and you. Two young heroes out on the town taking down villains we might just be able to catch the eye of the league and have them come after us. What do you say JForce want to team up with Senpai Hawks?" He asked as Izuku looked at him. Hawks wore the façade of a laid back man, but Izuku could sense a keen mind and intellect behind those eyes.

"Sure thing Hawks I'd be honored." He said as Hawks smiled.

"I knew you'd make a good choice." He said with a smile as the three began eating.

* * *

Tomura looked at the bloody knife that had been handed to him and then at Toga. "So the quirk activated with no problem, and even evolved." Tomura said as Toga sat down panting some. It felt like she'd run a mile. Using Magne's quirk took a lot more out of her than she'd thought it would. Combine that with her spending a large part of the morning weaving through alleyways to avoid detection and to keep Miruko or any other hero from chasing after her. Himiko was dog tired.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to get used to it." She said as she started to drift off where she sat. The rest of the league looked at Tomura.

"Why'd you give a quirk to Toga and not the rest of us?" Dabi questioned as Tomura looked him over.

"She seemed the best suited for it to be honest. You'll all get quirks when I find the right ones for you." He said as he thought more about the heroes that Toga and Spinner had attacked. "Also no more of you two picking your targets, by now the heroes on onto us so we need to be much more selective. Here's a list of Quirks that I require and the heroes who possess them." He said flicking a folded piece of paper towards Spinner. "Once Toga is in fighting shape again go after them and make it quick. The heroes might be on our trail already." Tomura said before warping away.

* * *

Dr. Ujiko was tinkering with one of his High End Nomu when Tomura appeared. "Another delivery and this one in person no less." He said as Tomura dropped the blood stained knife into the doctor's hand. Dr. Ujiko made a disgusted face as he looked at the blood smeared item. "Was this really the best your League could do? A bloody knife, a vial of blood bodies would be better." He growled in disappointment as Tomura rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well this is what you got so deal with it." Tomura said before looking at the Nomu in question. "So is that list of heroes you gave me the best quirks to acquire?" Tomura asked as Ujiko blew air under his mustache.

"Don't question me boy. Of course they are. That list was meticulously crafted between All for One and I. Those quirks will not only create powerful Nomu, but also compliment your league's power. Without Gigantomachia you're league wouldn't survive without these." Dr. Ujiko said as he collected blood from the knife and turned to Tomura. "You trusted me to operate on you trust me to do what's best for all of us. If I lose you I lose my supply of quirks and my experiments will grind to a halt. If you won't trust me then trust the selfish nature of a scientist." Ujiko said as Tomura smiled.

"Now that's something I can get behind." He said.

* * *

Spinner and the rest of the league looked at where Tomura had been and then Spinner opened the piece of paper and looked inside. "So who's the first target?" Dabi asked before Spinner spoke it out loud.

"Gang Orca."

* * *

Izuku arrived back at UA well after sunset. Hawks was a firm believer in clocking out at sunset, but Izuku had went on for a few more hours in the hope that maybe the league would target him or at the very least he could prevent what happened to Edgeshot and Uwabami happening to anyone else. That hadn't been the case and then he remembered what he'd told Eri and headed back to UA with all due haste.

Izuku landed at the door of the teacher's dorms and opened it seeing no one around as he headed to Eri's room only to spot Mr. Aizawa working late. "Hey Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said as Aizawa looked back at him.

"You're back, don't worry Eri wasn't upset about you not being here before she went to bed." He said simply as Izuku gave a nod at that.

"Time just got away from me." He stated honestly before tapping on the door about the head back to Height's Alliance to get some sleep.

"I expect you in class tomorrow as my aide." Aizawa said as Izuku turned.

"Yes sir. I was asked to partner up with Hawks for a little while, so I'll let him know I'll join him on patrol after school lets outs." Izuku said as Aizawa nodded.

"I understand, but don't stretch yourself too thin. I expect my aide's to be competent." Aizawa said as Izuku bowed.

"Yes sir." Izuku said before leaving. It was a quick jaunt over to Height's Alliance and then it was time to sleep. Izuku walked up the steps and from outside the door he heard the lilting voice of someone singing. "Did someone leave the TV on?" He asked as he opened the door letting the full melodious voice wash over him. He followed it and found Kyoka sitting on the couch strumming a guitar as she sang a beautiful melody.

Kyoka was so immersed in her art she hadn't heard Izuku come in and still wasn't aware of him until he sat down next to her make her nearly jump out of her t-shirt and shorts. "Izuku what are you doing here?!" She hissed trying to keep her voice from getting too loud. Izuku just chuckled as he sat back.

"Just listening to you sing is all. I could listen to you forever." He said leaning back against the couch as Kyoka blushed twisting one of her earlobes.

"I was practicing was all." Kyoka saidd as Izuku sat forward a little. He'd nearly drifted off just lying there.

"Oh is there something you're practicing for?" Izuku asked. Kyoka nodded with a bashful smile on her face.

"The culture festival is coming up and the class decided that we should do a concert. I'll be composing the song as well as lead singer." She said as Izuku smiled wide at that.

"That's amazing Kyoka they couldn't have chosen anyone better." He said before looking at her guitar. "Speaking of composing a song I believe I owe you one." He said lifting her instrument and putting his fingers in the proper places.

"I've been practicing whenever I can, but would care to critique me?" He asked as Kyoka smiled and sat up.

"Sure dude play me something good." She said as Izuku placed his fingers on the strings of the Guitar and began to play. The room filled with gentle music and then Izuku began to sing.  
(Play Perfect by Ed Sheeran)


	67. Mr Midoriya

**A/N: Himiko has evolved Magne's quirk in her battle with Miruko and now Shigaraki has a list of the quirks he wants and has set his league to acquire them. Meanwhile Izuku has met with the number three hero Hawks and has established a partnership with the young hero. Now how will Izuku handle his first day as a teacher's aide?  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: The evolution of Magne's quirk was based off what happened to Toga's own quirk when she fought the liberation army. How she was able to turn into Ochaco, but also use her quirk. A high stress situation like fighting the number five hero would bring about something like that I think.**

Kyoka looked at Izuku for what felt like forever after his song ended. She just stared at him. "Was it that bad?" He asked before Kyoka practically launched herself at him peppering his face with kisses before pressing her lips to his in a final passion filled kiss. The two pulled away from each other panting slightly.

"Sorry, sorry I just had to do that." Kyoka said as Izuku shook his head.

"N-no need to apologize. I'm guessing that it was good then?" He asked as Kyoka blushed before nodding.

"More than good, you have a really nice singing voice." She said looking at him as Izuku smiled shyly.

"Thanks I've never really sung before but it just kind of came together whenever I thought of you." He said as Kyoka blushed even hotter.

"Um well the song was nice, like really nice." Kyoka said as she leaned against Izuku looking up into his green eyes as her hand traced down his chest. "If I don't do something in return I'll feel guilty." She whispered as Izuku recognized that look in her eye.

"Kyoka I-I don't know about that. What if someone hears us or sees us?" He asked as Kyoka smiled slyly.

"Guess you'll have some explaining to do if that happens, which I'm betting you'll make sure that won't happen." She said as her face stood inches from his. Izuku swallowed hard once as he felt that familiar sensation of his resolve crumbling to dust.

"Ok." He whispered as he stood up and made his way to his room jumping at each and every creak of the floorboards straining his ears to the limit to make sure that there was absolutely no chance of the two being spotted until they were safely in his room and the door was locked. Izuku released a sigh of relief before feeling Kyoka impact him nearly knocking him off balance. Kyoka hissed.

"You're really hard." She said before smirking as she gripped him through his pants. "Like super hard." She said as she undid Izuku's pants. The green haired boy gave a deep moan as his cock was released from the prison that was his pants. Kyoka stared down at the member she held in her hand drawing her hand back and forth along the length. "So hot." She whispered before looking at Izuku as he sat on the bed taking off his clothes fully as Kyoka did the same.

After getting naked Kyoka climbed atop Izuku feeling his cock pressing against her pussy and stomach. She hissed at the pleasurable heat that flowed into her skin from his cock plastering itself against her stomach. Kyoka couldn't wait anymore as she began to move his dick into position before Izuku's voice caught her attention. "Wait Kyoka I didn't bring any condoms." This was a stupid mistake in Izuku's mind he should have foreseen something like this happening.

"I've got us covered or should I say Mina does" Kyoka explained as she reached under the mattress and pulled out a string of condoms. Izuku's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Where did those come from?" He asked as Kyoka gave a bark of laughter.

"Mina said you'd ask that, but I'm pretty sure she couldn't picture this look on your face. When we heard that you were moving into the dorms Mina took the liberty of stashing these in your room just in case." Izuku's brows arched at this and once more he had to marvel at Mina's intuition and ability to plan. "Now that we have that covered let's get back to it." She said as she tore open one of the condoms and slid it down Izuku's length. Kyoka smiled as she placed Izuku's tip against her entrance and slowly slid down his length.

Kyoka moaned as Izuku spread her flower open. She missed this more than she thought she had. It was like scratching an itch she didn't know she had. "OH Izuku!" She moaned as she leaned forward kissing him. Their tongues began dancing back and forth between their mouths as Kyoka grinded against Izuku's pelvis devouring every inch of the young hero she could take. Izuku thrust up into Kyoka making her gasp as he rolled them over where she was beneath him. He moved his mouth from hers trailing kisses down her neck to her chest giving both of her nipples a kiss making Kyoka squeal.

Izuku's chuckle sent vibrations through Kyoka's hardened nipple making her jolt and squirm. "Th-that's not f-fair." She whined as Izuku began thrusting into her pounding her pussy hard making her gasp as he drove the breath from her body. Kyoka's mind went blank every time she felt Izuku bottom out into her. Even now she could scarcely believe she was able to take all of him. Kyoka bit her lip as she felt herself begin to tense before cumming fiercely. Kyoka's juices splashed out around Izuku's cock soaking into the blanket as Izuku continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

Kyoka's body was numb as Izuku thrust in her repeatedly. Izuku grit his teeth as Kyoka's vice like pussy pulled his orgasm from his depth spilling into the bulb of his condom. Kyoka did her best to flex the muscles of her pussy to massage Izuku's cock wanting to keep his climax going as long as possible. The green haired hero gasped as he fell onto his butt looking at Kyoka as she looked at the engorged tip of his condom. "You came a lot. Izuku took a deep breath as he took off the condom and tossed it into the trashcan.

"That felt so good." Kyoka said as she lay next to Izuku under the covers. Izuku lay on his back with his arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Kyoka as she lay on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I feel the same." Izuku said looking down at her before speaking again. "You should probably head back to your room. I don't want you to get caught coming out of my room." He said as Kyoka sighed.

"I don't mind being seen coming out of your room. None of us do. In fact a few of us think it's time to come clean." Izuku felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked at Kyoka.

"You mean t-tell everyone that- I-I'm d-dating all six of you?" He asked imagining how that would go down and not liking what came to mind.

"Well maybe not all at once, but we do think that one of us should be the "face" of this relationship." Izuku wondered about that, but said nothing. "Anyway it's just a thought a more pressing question is what happened between you and the Pussycats, and Miruko?" Kyoka asked as Izuku's face went beet red. Kyoka scratched her head at this. "Well I guess I owe Mina five bucks." She said shaking her head. "She said that this would happen. She's quite perceptive when it comes to things like this. If you're not going to tell the class you should at least tell them about us."

Izuku grit his teeth. "I know there just wasn't a good time or any time really. It happened a lot faster than you would think at least for the Pussycats. Miruko nothing really happened. I think she's waiting for me to peak before she really comes after me." He said with a yawn. "I promise I will though I don't want this to be some sleazy thing." He said as he felt his eyes begin to dip.

"I know, I know." Kyoka said as she laid her head against his chest and quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

In a dark room illuminated solely by a computer screen there was the hurried typing of keys. There was a slight pause as the person at the keyboard took a sip of lukewarm coffee. The person hurriedly typing was none other than Nighteye. There were a multitude of images on the screen most notably those of Uwabami, and Edgeshot as well as images of Toga, and Spinner. The last one was a very blurry picture of what would appear to be Dabi. There were other pictures mostly those of the crime scenes. Nighteye took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose.

The door opened and the lights were turned on by Mirio Togata. "Sir it's bad for your eyes to stare at a screen in the dark." The blonde boy said as he looked over Nighteye's shoulder to see what had taken all of his mentor's attention. "Oh you're looking over the hero attacks. Have you found anything?" He asked as Nighteye stood up and turned away from the screen. Under his eyes were heavy dark bags.

"Not really I've looked them over from almost every angle and these seem random. The only connection is that they were both heroes. In Uwabami's case her blood was taken which meant that they wanted her DNA for something most likely for her quirk, but Edgeshot was clearly going to be killed. So what changed? Maybe the blood wasn't enough and they needed a body?" Nighteye stopped at this statement and he turned to Mirio. "A body. Mirio if getting a person's blood wasn't enough to obtain their quirk and a body was needed instead where would you go to get one?" Mirio asked as Mirio put his finger to his temple.

"Hmm a morgue or funeral home probably?" Nighteye gripped Mirio's shoulders.

"Exactly! You'd need something along those lines, which means I need to look away from the hero attacks. They were a distraction." Nighteye said as he pulled out his phone to call Tsukauchi. He needed to request the records from funeral homes and morgues in the area of the two attacks. It was a slight chance, but maybe just maybe the attacks were covers for stealing bodies.

* * *

Izuku woke up and looked to the side to see that Kyoka had not left his room. He sighed as he turned to the clock at his bedside. It was six in the morning and so Izuku quietly crawled out of his bed managing not to disturb Kyoka's sleeping form. He then got dressed in his hero uniform. There really wasn't a dress code for teachers at UA, but Izuku had never seen any of them in casual clothes they all dressed in their hero uniforms so Izuku would do the same.

Izuku left his room and made his way out of the dorm and as he stepped outside the dorm he saw Iida doing stretches on the porch. "Hey Iida." Izuku said as a greeting. Iida stood to his full height and bowed.

"And a good morning to you too Mr. Midoriya." Iida said stiffly. Izuku stepped back for a moment shocked at Iida's formality.

"Umm Iida you can just call me Midoriya, or I would prefer you call me Izuku." He said as Iida shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm grateful you would give me that honor, but you are a teacher's aide now therefore you are my superior and I must give you the proper respect Mr. Midoriya." Izuku sighed knowing that Iida wasn't going to give this up. He shrugged giving up on changing Iida's mind.

"Alright Iida you win." He said patting his shoulder. I'll see you at school." Izuku said as he walked past Iida who bowed once more.

"I look forward to it Mr. Midoriya!" Iida shouted happily. Izuku just shook his head as he went to the teacher's dorms. The sun hadn't truly risen but Izuku could see the sky beginning to lighten as he walked through the crisp morning air. The faculty dorm began to come into sight and Izuku picked up his pace. Izuku entered the dorm and looked around seeing no one was up just yet. He walked into the teacher's lounge and saw Cementoss sitting there with a cup of coffee. Cementoss raised his mug.

"Good morning Midoriya." The grey skinned man said happily. "You're here early. Aizawa hasn't awoken yet." Cementoss explained as Izuku nodded.

"I thought not, but do you know if he has the lesson plan ready at least?" Izuku asked as Cementoss got up from his seat and walked over to Aizawa's desk. He looked at the surface for a moment before pulling a stack of papers out from behind the computer.

"Here you are. He keeps the important stuff behind the computer so as not to lose it or mix it up with something else." Cementoss said as he handed the papers to Izuku. "Good luck today." Cementoss said as Izuku took the papers and smiled.

"Thank you Cementoss." Izuku said with a bow before leaving the dorm and heading to the school proper. Deciding to get a bit of a exercise in Izuku jogged towards the school building.

* * *

Izuku walked into his old classroom and looked around. Iida hadn't even arrived and from the clock on the wall Izuku still had an hour and half before school started. "Hmm what should I do?" He asked as she walked around the room straightening this or that and arranging the papers on Aizawa's desk. "Well that's done what now?" He asked before shrugging. When all else fails he could always work out and so that's what he did. Izuku stood on his hands before beginning to do vertical pushups.

As Izuku was working out his phone rang. Staying one handed on the ground Izuku reached for his phone and answered it. "Good Morning newbie!" Hawks shouted in his ear. Izuku grunted as he remembered that he was supposed to tell Hawks that he'd be busy with his job as a teacher's aide, but after he met up with Kyoka he kind of lost track of things.

"Oh uh morning Hawks sorry I know we were supposed to meet up this morning for patrol, but I'm working as Aizawa's teacher's aide, so could we meet up after school is over?" Izuku asked as Hawks nodded.

"No problem JForce, I don't mind waiting. I guess I'll go see what Endeavor's up to this morning. That man works far too hard for his age. He should slow down." Hawks said in a teasing manner as Izuku smiled.

"I doubt that Hawks Endeavor's the number one hero he has to work harder than everyone else." Izuku explained as Hawks shook his head.

"I suppose so, which is why I don't want to be the number one hero. My dream is a laidback world where heroes are hardly needed." Izuku arched a brow at that, but at the same time he could understand that desire. If heroes weren't needed then that meant bad things weren't happening and that was good. Or it could be seen that Hawks was just lazy. "Anyway see you later JForce." He said before hanging up.

Izuku put his phone away in his pocket as the classroom door opened admitting in the first student to arrive, Tenya Iida. Iida looked at Izuku standing on one hand and gave a bow. "I respect your punctuality and dedication Mr. Midoriya." Tenya said as he took his seat. Izuku popped up from his handstand position and landed on his feet.

"Thanks Iida." Izuku said as he looked at clock. They still had a half an hour before class. "Well Iida how have things been going?" Izuku asked as Iida looked up from his pre-class preparations.

"They have been going well. I've been training more and have reduced my speed times. My brother is recovering swiftly as well." Izuku nodded as he thought about how he could help Iida with his training.

"Oh that's great I'm happy for your family Iida." Izuku said knowing how relieved and happy Iia and his family must be. "You know you might want to try adding weights to your legs on your runs. Start small and then ramp it up." Izuku offered as Iida cupped his chin and nodded.

"I see what you mean thank you Mr. Midoriya." Izuku couldn't help, but feel weird about someone his age calling him Mister, but there was no changing Iida's stance on this so he'd just have to get used to it.

"You might also want to try resistance training maybe walk along the bottom of the pool or something." Izuku said as the door opened admitting more class-A students. They all looked at Izuku standing there in his hero costume.

"What the hell are you doing here Izuku?!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku arched a brow.

"Umm do you not remember Katsuki? I'm a teacher's aide now." He explained as Katsuki's temple pulsed with irritation.

"You can't be serious!" He shouted as others pushed past him.

"Come on Bakugou you really should pay attention." Kaminari said as he took his seat. "It's kind of weird though isn't Midoriya, teaching us and all?" Kaminari said as Izuku shook his head.

"I mean yes, but I'm not going to be teaching or anything I'm just here to help out Mr. Aizawa and the other teachers." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Oh so that's how it is. Hey Midoriya I never got a chance to ask you how you got through my Unbreakable form. I mean I didn't even really feel that punch, but it sent me flying." Kirishima asked as Izuku smirked.

"Oh well it's a new technique I came up with. I just force energy into whatever I hit." He explained as Kirishima nodded his head.

"That's one heck of a counter." He said grabbing his chin. Kyoka walked in at that moment and she seemed to be sporting a slight limp.

"Are you alright Jiro, is your leg bothering you?" Shoji asked as Kyoka blushed and shook her head.

"I just slept wrong I think." She said quietly as Izuku looked to the other side of the room.

"Hmm maybe it's cram-!" Mineta was flicked in the side of the head by Sato.

"Stop it. Remember what happened to your eye." The sugar hero said as Mineta cupped his left eye remembering Jiro's accuracy with those jacks. It was at that moment that Mr. Aizawa walked in looking tired and grouchy as usual.

"Enough, let's get started." He said as he began to teach class. Izuku handed out the papers along with making copies and running papers here and there. After a while he realized that teacher's aide meant he was a go-for, but he didn't really mind. Considering what he'd been through for the last few months a little downtime couldn't hurt. Besides he was able to be with his friends.

* * *

Gang Orca walked along the sidewalk as information was relayed through his comm, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't concentrate on any of the info he was being fed. His thoughts were on Bakugou his work study student. He wondered how he was doing and if any of his training had changed the boy for the better. Gang Orca scratched his head as he sighed. "Come on pay attention this is serious." He said as he took a turn nearly bumping into someone.

"Excuse me." The man said as he pulled his hat down.

"Not a problem." Gang Orca said before grabbing the man by the back of the neck and slammed him against the wall and blasted him in the back of the head with his sound waves. Immediately the man's form burst apart revealing it was a clone. "You should really be wary of people with animal based quirks. We're much more sensitive to danger than others." Gang Orca said as he turned around to face Dabi, Spinner, Toga, and Twice. Sensing trouble the people around the scene began to run away.

"Wow you're not a pushover are you?" Dabi said as blue flames licked along his arms. "Still a dry fish is a dead fish." Dabi said before pounding feet could be heard and the street was surrounded by Gang Orca's sidekicks. His sidekicks had been flanking their boss on his walk. After what happened with Edgeshot and Uwabami they weren't going to let Gang Orca out of their sights. While the sidekicks here backed up Gang Orca the others were performing evacuations procedures. Next to Endeavor Gang Orca had the most Sidekicks which allowed him to perform large operations almost singlehandedly, such as laying traps for Villains.

"You won't lay a finger on the boss!" The men shouted as they leveled their cement guns at the group. Gang Orca smirked as he walked towards the villains.

"You've bitten off more than you could chew League of Villains. I will stop you now!"


	68. Killer Whale

**A/N: So the league is moving on Gang Orca who is ready to receive them, and Nighteye might have stumbled upon the true motivations of the League. Izuku on the other hand is trying to balance hero life and his responsibilities to UA.**

Gang Orca glared at the group of villains before raising his hand and then dropping it. On his signal his sidekicks began firing their cement guns. Dabi growled as he whipped his arm around the group encasing them in an azure pillar of fire to block the cement shots. From out of the fire appeared two more Dabi as they rushed towards Gang Orca. "That won't work League of Villains." Gang Orca said as he rushed forward with a double lariat slamming into both clones, but to his shock only one burst apart.

The Dabi in his left arm smiled. "Got ya." He said as he burst into flame bathing Gang Orca in his blue fire. The hero hissed in pain as he felt his skin begin to sear, but this was Gang Orca he knew the importance of capturing these villains and he would not fail! Dabi's eyes widened as the arm locked around him hurled him back slamming him into the street railing causing him to flip over it and slam into a wall.

"BOSS!" His sidekicks shouted as Gang Orca sent out a burst of sound waves to disperse the fire before pouring water over himself.

"Don't falter! You know the mission!" He shouted as his sidekicks nodded and ran out into the street firing repeatedly into the fire pillar as they advanced. The closer the shots came the further they bore into the fire pillar until finally it dispersed the clone Dabi having been shot down. From the lingering flames Spinner appeared with his Odachi and swung it with incredible force. The closest sidekicks widened their eyes as the blade tore through them slicing them in half.

Toga leapt over the sidekicks and magnetized her knives each one glowing with a pink light and flew towards the sidekicks burying themselves into their backs. "I'll make you all bleed." She hissed.

Dabi stood up shakily as he wiped blood from his forehead and looked to Gang Orca who blasted sound at him. Dabi rolled to the side as the sound blasted into the wall and Dabi counter attacked with a blast of flame. "You ugly bastard!" Dabi hissed as he created balls of blue fire and launched them at Gang Orca.

"It's truly a pathetic villain that resorts to name calling." Gang Orca said as he rushed forward blasting sound to counter the balls of fire until he got in close with Dabi and threw a punch into his gut. Dabi gasped as he grabbed hold of Gang Orca's arm and blasted fire over it. Gang Orca grit his teeth as he used his other hand to grip Dabi by the neck and blasted him at point blank range with his sound wave. The patchwork villain felt himself losing consciousness before Gang Orca was tackled by a trio of Twice. Dabi fell to his knees and vomited as he started to get himself under control fighting the intense vertigo in his skull.

"Get out of here Dabi we can't do this!" Shouted Twice as Dabi stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Shut up Twice we're killing him here and now." He said as a wall of sound burst from Gang Orca throwing the twice trio into a wall causing them to splatter as Dabi tumbled head over heel backwards. Gang Orca stood up. His skin was dry and beginning to flake while his right arm was severely burnt with the flesh still there black and charred. There were spots of bone coming through the damaged flesh Still Gang Orca stood tall.

"None of you are going anywhere!" He shouted as more of his Sidekicks gathered behind him.

* * *

In the Kusanagi Mortuary the handle of the backdoor jiggled repeatedly before the door swung open and inn walked Mr. Compress with a bow. "Ahh no audience it's a shame a performer such as myself has been relegated to back stage operations." He said as he walked in and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked it over and then began walking down the cadaver coolers. This had been his task since the attack on Uwabami. Spinner and Toga would attack a hero and he would break into a nearby mortuary or funeral home to find a body with a good quirk. It was so nice of the heroes and police to evacuate the area whenever heroes engaged villains.

Apparently the doctor had a list of all Mortuaries to find interesting quirks. Of course this had only been told to Mr. Compress by Shigaraki. On the one hand he should feel bad for keeping this from his fellow league members, but Mr. Compress was a showman. As a magician misdirection was key and as the saying goes. _You can't fool strangers if you can't fool your friends. _Mr. Compress stopped at a cooler and pulled it open. "Ah there you are mademoiselle." Mr. Compress said as he looked over the cadaver before him.

Mr. Compress had no idea who this woman was, but her quirk was supposedly called Shaping. In her life she had the ability to reshape anything she touched even things like air and water. "This is rather interesting." He said as he touched the body and it turned into a shiny blue marble. "Now to exit stage left." He said picking up the marble before something impacted his hand. Mr. Compress heard the crunch of bone before the pain of his broken fingers reached his mind. "AAGHH!" He shouted dropping the marble as he looked at his rag dolling fingers.

"You should be quiet, have some respect for the dead." Sir Nighteye said as he walked into the mortuary from the front. "Atsuhiro Sako also known as Mr. Compress." Nighteye said walking up to the criminal magician and produced three more stamps. "This will be your one and only warning, surrender." Nighteye commanded as Mr. Compress stepped back cradling his fingers as he looked at the green haired hero.

"H-how did you know I would be here?" He asked stumbling backwards into a tray of medical utensils. Nighteye adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

"That's not how this is going to work. You answer my questions not the other way around." He said stepping forward as Mr. Compress threw several marbles at Nighteye that turned into scalpels. When Compress had "stumbled" into that tray of utensils he'd compressed several of the tools before throwing them at Nighteye. Nighteye dodged the projectiles with ease and shook his head. "Magic isn't so magical when you can see through the tricks, once that happens it's nothing more than a tired gag." Nighteye said as he closed in on Compress and drove his fist into the magician's face his mask cracked falling apart as he stumbled back.

Mr. Compress looked up as his mask fell apart revealing his eyes to Nighteye. Compress grit his teeth as he stood letting his broken mask fall to the floor. "Well this is quite unfavorable, so I will…retreat!" Mr. Compress shouted as he dropped several marbles that broke apart to cloak the room in smoke. Nighteye stood where he was as the room filled with smoke before taking out one of his stamps and threw it full force. He couldn't see but he heard the soft thud of something striking flesh and a body falling through a doorway.

Mr. Compress coughed as he pulled himself off the ground. Whatever had hit him knocked the wind from him. It hurt to take deep breaths, but he did as he got to his feet. He was going to make a run for it but standing outside was none other than Lemillion. "You're right again Sir!" Lemillion shouted excitedly as Nighteye walked out of the smoking mortuary.

"Get on your knees Atsuhiro and release that body from your compression. Your show is over." Nighteye said ignoring Lemillion's praise for the moment. Mr. Compress looked between the two heroes before throwing three marbles. One at both heroes' feet, but the last one he sneakily threw under a nearby truck where Ujiko's tiny Nomu was waiting and after seizing the marble it warped away.

"My final trick." Mr. Compress whispered as Lemillion appeared out of the explosion and slammed his fist into Atsuhiro's stomach dropping the villain into unconsciousness.

Nighteye walked out of the smoke and locked a pair of quirk dampening handcuffs on Mr. Compress. "Lemillion go assist Gang Orca and the others I'll make sure Atsuhiro is relegated to the authorities." Nighteye said as Lemillion rushed off.

* * *

Toga, Spinner, and Twice were slowly being surrounded by Gang Orca's sidekicks. "Get on the ground villains its over!" One shouted. Toga and Spinner gripped their respective weapons as they looked at the encroaching heroes. Twice's mind was railing against this. _ I need to do something. I can't let the League end here. They were nice enough to take in a crazy useless guy like me. I have to pay them back somehow._ Twice never had a place in this world not until he found the league, he didn't want that to end for everyone even if it would end for him.

"Spinner take Toga." Twice said as Spinner arched an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked more confused than usual at what Twice was saying, but Toga had an inkling of what was going to happen and tried to stop it.

"JIn what are you doing? You're not about to do what I think you are right?" Toga asked before Twice stepped in front of the two of them and then activated his quirk on himself. Each clone then made more clones of themselves.

"Bye guys." Twice said as his clones exploded forward and Spinner gripped Toga and ran away. "SAD MAN'S EULOGY!" Twice shouted as his clones began to overtake the sidekicks and made their way to Gang Orca who was just about to blast Dabi into unconsciousness. Gang Orca turned and blasted the twice clones that came at him splattering dozens of them who continued to pour towards him. In the confusion Dabi was able to get away.

Twice stood there as his clones ran around him and he felt himself slowly being lost in the crowd. "Am I the real one? Or is that the real one. I think I'm the real me, but even if I wasn't I would still think the same." He mumbled to himself unaware as Lemillion permeated through the horde of Twice before appearing from the ground with an uppercut to Twice knocking him out cold. As Twice slowly lost consciousness he smiled behind his mask. _Well even if I'm not the real one. This still feels pretty good._ He thought to himself before falling unconscious.

Lemillion stood over Twice as he handcuffed him and looked at the other heroes beginning to destroy the twice clones. The young blonde hero looked back at Twice. "You may have been a villain, but you were willing to sacrifice yourself to help your friends. Despite being a villain you were a good friend." Lemillion said looking down at the unconscious Twice.

* * *

School had let out and Izuku was released from his job as teacher's aide. He leapt into the sky creating wings of shadow to propel him over the city until he met up with Hawks who was sitting on the edge of a building eating a popsicle. "Oh hey JForce did school let out already?" He asked looking at his watch. "Oh man time really flies." He said standing up and finishing his Popsicle. "Well I've got good news." Hawks said as he looked at Izuku. "The league attacked Gang Orca, but that guy was more than ready for them. Also Nighteye found out the true purpose of the attacks and was able to capture Mr. Compress while Gang Orca and his guys were able to catch Twice." Izuku's eyes widened at this.

"Really?" He asked as Hawks nodded with the Popsicle stick in his mouth.

"Really, really. We haven't been just sitting on our hands you know. First time shame on them, second time shame on me, third time they're out!" Hawks said as Izuku thought about what this meant for the league. They're power had nearly been halved, but with Shigaraki having All for One, how much of a hamper had they really put on the league? He wondered. Hawks could see this on the young man's face. "Hey now I know the battle's not over or anything, but you can take a bit of pride in even the smallest victories." He said as he began to flap into the sky. "Now come on." Hawks said as he and Izuku took off into the sky.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Hound Dog." Nighteye said as Hound Dog the counselor at UA approached the pro hero in his office. Hound Dog nodded.

"Not a problem this is my specialty after all." Hound Dog said as Nighteye handed him Mr. Compress' glove. Hound Dog took a deep whiff of the glove taking in every scent that was there. Hound Dog's tracking ability was one of the reasons he'd been hired at UA his nose could pick up the faintest scents and Mr. Compress' glove might as well have been an itinerary to the dog hero. "Alright I've got it." He said handing the glove back. "They're staying in a derelict building. I can smell the mold permeating the glove. It was most likely an office building. There's a slight smell of ink. It's probably next to a Chinese restaurant that specializes in Szechuan cooking."

Hound Dog rubbed his nose as he tried to alleviate the burning sensation from the strong spices on the glove. Nighteye nodded as Bubble Girl took all this down behind him. "Good that will narrow things down by a lot. If they didn't leave by warping we would be able to have you track them." He said but then shook his head. "Never mind that you've done good work Hound Dog thank you. I'll enter this information and try to find the most likely place for their base." He said as Hound Dog nodded.

"It's probably for the best the Cultural festival is starting soon and Nezu wants security as tight as possible which means I'll be quite occupied." Hound Dog explained. Nighteye adjusted his glasses.

"I see well have fun I suppose." Nighteye said as Hound Dog stood up and left the agency with a wave.

"Will this be enough to find them sir?" Bubble Girl asked as Nighteye gave a sigh.

"It'll have to be neither Twice nor Compress will give up the league so this is all we have at the moment." Nighteye said as he and bubble girl got to work on compiling the derelict buildings that fit the description that Hound Dog gave.

* * *

Shigaraki stood before the remainder of his league as they looked at their boss. "So Twice and Mr. Compress were taken? That's too bad." Shigaraki said in a monotone voice before turning to the remaining league members. "Still Mr. Compress accomplished his mission, and Twice made it possible for you three to escape, so their sacrifice was not in vain. We must continue forward." Shigaraki said before there was a crash as Toga stood up throwing her chair back.

"What about Jin and Compress? We are going to get them back right?" She asked glaring at Shigaraki. He looked at her and shook his head.

"We can't afford to backtrack like that. We have to keep going. Over these past few weeks Compress gathered quirks while you kept the heroes busy. He also brought new members to our League. I won't let his work go to waste. The plan is almost ready." Toga clenched her fist.

"And what is this plan? You've had us running all over the country to attack heroes without telling us that Mr. Compress was working on other things at the same time. What is all this for?!" She shouted as Shigaraki looked at her before sighing.

"We're going to attack UA's culture festival." Tomura said bluntly. "I plan to utterly destroy UA's happy go lucky party and most of all I plan to kill Izuku Midoriya and claim the one thing my master was never able to." Dabi, Spinner, and Toga looked at Tomura.

"Are you serious?" Dabi asked as Tomura smiled maniacally.

"Yes I am. UA's cultural festival is the last leg they have to stand on. If we can wreck that then the whole world will know that there's no such thing as a hero. People will lose faith in them and they will be destroyed." Tomura said before looking at Dabi and Spinner. "But before that." He said pointing at the two. His fingers became red and black as they pierced the two villains and like Toga they felt something being forced into their bodies. The two fell to the ground as their new quirks were incorporated into them.

Tomura stood there laughing slightly. "Just wait Master I will take One for All and end it's line." He said through his laughter.

* * *

The days passed with everyone working towards their respective goals. Izuku patrolled with Hawks but after the incident with Gang Orca the league didn't surface anymore which worried the young hero as he returned to UA once more. He landed outside Heights Alliance to see Ashido teaching a dance routine to several of her classmates. Ashido was really good at this sort of thing. Her flexibility was top notch he could vouch for that.

Mina turned around to see Izuku and smiled. "Hey Midori wanna practice with us?" She asked as Izuku shook his head.

"I'd love to Ashido, but this is for students which I'm not, but if you need any material or anything I'd be happy to run and get them for you." He said as Mina cupped her chin.

"Wait if you can't be on stage as part of the act then could you help with backstage stuff?" she asked as Izuku bounced his head from side to side as he thought about that.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I don't see why not. I'll ask Mr. Aizawa to be sure. Why, do you need an extra pair of hands?" He asked as Mina came up to him and explained what they wanted to do.

"We just need someone to dangle Aoyama from the rafters, and you're the only strong guy who's free." Izuku listened and then nodded.

"Sure thing like I said I'll ask Mr. Aizawa, but if he's ok with it then I'll definitely help." He said as Mina jumped for joy.

"Yeah that's our teacher's aide." She said kissing him on the cheek and whispering in his ear. "If you want I could reward you later." She said before walking away switching her hips heavily. Izuku swallowed as he walked past the dance group and opened the door to be blasted by music. He walked in to see Jiro coaching the others through the song they would play at the festival. It sounded really cool and he couldn't help but stand there and listen. Of course the star was Jiro but a close second had to be Katsuki with his vicious drumming.

The song reached its conclusion and he couldn't help but clap. "That was amazing everyone." Izuku said as he walked into the room fully. He'd stayed back so as not to break anyone's concentration. "You have a really nice singing voice Kyo-Jiro." He said almost slipping up and calling Kyoka by her name.

"Right though? Who knew Jiro could sing that well." Kaminari said as others nodded. "Could you believe that she was trying to hide that from us and didn't want to be the lead?" Kaminari asked as Izuku shrugged.

"It would have been a waste if she wasn't." Izuku said as Kyoka blushed.

"Alright that's enough of that." She said as she picked up her guitar.

"I agree let's all take a break shall we. I'll make some tea that will soothe our vocal cords. I wouldn't want anyone to get a sore throat." Momo said as she began to brew some tea. Izuku's phone went off and he pulled it out. It seemed Hawks had sent him a video. It came with the text "_we should keep an eye out for this guy." _The video was of a silver haired man he was robbing a convenience store. Apparently he was called the Gentle Criminal.

Izuku watched the video several times to see if he could figure out what the man's quirk was. Izuku scratched his head before someone leaned on his shoulder. "What ya' watching there Midoriya?" Kaminari asked as Izuku looked up from the video.

"Hawks sent me a video of a villain he says we should be on the lookout for. He doesn't seem like a bad person, but he is breaking the law. I was trying to find some of his other videos for research, but they've all been taken down. I'll have to ask the police if they have backups of those videos. All I can really tell is that his quirk affects other things, so it's most likely an emitter type." He said as Katsuki scoffed.

"Calm down you damn quirk nerd!" He shouted as Izuku sighed with a smile. He wouldn't expect anything less from Katsuki.

* * *

"The video was taken down again Gentle, but don't worry I'll reupload it in a second, that way even more people can see your brilliance." A red haired girl with dark circles under her eyes said as she sat in front of a computer her fingers moving around the keyboard with enviable speed. Behind her stood a man with a teacup in one hand and a teapot in the other.

"Don't worry about it La Brava that video is already old news. Besides it will pale in comparison to what I have planned next." Gentle Criminal spoke gallantly as he poured tea into the cup, but spilled some on his hand that made him jump as the hot liquid seeped through his glove.


	69. Festival Start

**A/N: The League has been repelled and lost both Twice and Compress, but Shigaraki still plans to move forward with his attack on UA.**

Endeavor stood next to Hawks on the sidewalk his eyes locked on a certain building. The building in question was a condemned office building slated for demolition. The building had once been a business, but after a villain had nearly caused the place to collapse it had been condemned. None of that mattered to the number one hero though. The only importance this building had was that it could possibly be holding the League of Villains.

Hawks and endeavor were one of two teams assigned to investigate buildings that matched Hound Dog's description of where Mr. Compress had been hanging his hat. The other team was comprised of Miruko, The hero Crust, and Ryukyu. Endeavor had tried to push Hawks to join that team as well saying he didn't need his help, but Hawks had blatantly refused. Endeavor sighed as he looked at the younger man. "Let's move."

Endeavor strode purposefully towards the building. The neighborhood at this time of morning should have some foot traffic, but there was none which was a testament to the work of Endeavor's sidekicks. They had spent the early hours moving and evacuating people from the area. If this turned out to be the Leagues base then Endeavor would most likely be engaging the League in its entirety. He needed the space to perform his techniques without worrying about civilians. Endeavor couldn't help, but think that All Might would have been able to accomplish this task even with civilians around.

_I don't know if you can see me where you are, but if you can I want you to see how I operate as the number one hero, All Might._ Endeavor thought as he burned through the handle of the door and opened it. He looked around as he walked in not spotting any threats. The two heroes began a sweep of the building starting from the bottom and working their way up. The building had three floors with the bottom one being a lobby of sorts while the next two would be cubicles.

It was now Hawks' turn to perform. He sent out numerous feathers to the upper floors as a scouting party while Endeavor and he searched the bottom floor in person. The search didn't take long which worried Endeavor. From what he could see several people had been living here. He noticed trash from the Szechuan restaurant down the street as well as a dust free path indicating it had been cleared from numerous footsteps. With that done Endeavor and Hawks made their way to the second floor and just like the last one there was no one there.

Endeavor was starting to get frustrated as he entered onto the final floor. If this floor was empty then that meant Miruko's team had the correct building or worse neither building was correct and they'd been wasting their time! Endeavor walked onto the floor and saw that this was wear the League had gathered or even slept. As soon as he stepped into the room Endeavor felt a grating sensation on his nerves and twisted his neck from side to side to try and alleviate it.

"Hey Endeavor you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Hawks asked making Endeavor turn around to reprimand him, but as he did he noticed Hawks holding one of his feathers and saw it was pointing straight up. What happened next was almost too fast for anyone to react to. On the ceiling was a large Nomu with a hood. Its glowing yellow eyes snapped open within the depths of its hood before a crooked smile spread across revealing crooked and misshapen teeth.

"H-he-heroes!" The Nomu spoke before its back ripped open allowing several small objects to fall from it. Endeavor unleashed a swath of flames to incinerate them.

The office building exploded showering the area in bits of concrete as a thick plume of smoke erupted from it. Two objects broke off form the smoke revealing themselves to be Endeavor and Hawks. "I can tell you're not used to working on a team Endeavor you should have warned me you were going to do that." Hawks chastised him before Endeavor scoffed.

"Stop your complaining. If Midoriya could react to something like that then so can you." Endeavor barked back as Hawks sighed.

"You know it's really mean to brag about your protégé to me. I'm doing my best." Hawks whined as from the smoke appeared the hooded Nomu.

"H-heroes m-must d-d-die!" The Nomu said in a raspy and jarring voice.

"Enough talk here it comes!" Shouted Endeavor as the Nomu used the thrusters on its shoulders to fly towards the two heroes.

* * *

Miruko back flipped kicking the Nomu in the chin shattering its teeth as she landed on her feet away from it. They'd fell hook line and sinker for the League's trap. When she Ryukyu, and Crust had searched the supposed villain hideout there had been two Nomu there waiting for them. She grit her teeth as she watched the teeth fall form the Nomu's mouth being replaced with new ones like a shark. The Nomu gnashed its new teeth.

The Nomu before her was a truly bestial sight. It had smooth horns that pointed forward from the sides of its wolf like head. The Nomu had black fur starting at its head and ending at its shoulders. The pair of predatory golden eyes situated atop its snout focused solely on Miruko and nothing else. Where the fur ended at its shoulders it transitioned into shiny bluish black scales. This Nomu lacked hands instead its left arm was a large snake and where its hand would be was a snake head that continually lashed the air with its tongue.

Where the right hand should have been was a lion's head complete with a thick dark mane. The Nomu's chest was covered in those same bluish black scales that ended above the Nomu's jeans. From the bottom of its jeans protruded a pair of feet similar to that of a rhino. This Nomu was the picture of the animal kingdom and all that feral ferocity was directed at Miruko.

The beast Nomu rushed forward at Miruko opening its jaw impossibly wide. Miruko dodged to the side hearing the snap as those shark like teeth closed inches from her left arm as the Bunny hero turned on her heel and slammed her leg into its ribs. Through her leg she felt the snap as her leg broke several ribs. Even with this pain the Nomu didn't falter as its snake arm wrapped around Miruko's leg.

Miruko grit her teeth as the snake began to crush her limb squeezing her leg viciously and opened its mouth ready to latch onto Miruko's side. Miruko growled as she jumped off her standing leg and raised it in an axe kick that slammed down on the Nomu's head. Its head slammed into the concrete as it's arm loosened enough for Miruko to get free. Miruko looked down at her leg and the coiled bruise that climbed it. Miruko shook her head. "No time for pain." She said shaking her injured leg to get the blood flowing again as the beast Nomu raised from the ground.

"Miruko are you alright?" Crush shouted as he faced off with the second Nomu alongside Ryukyu.

"Don't worry about me, stay focused!" Miruko shouted as she jumped forward slamming her knee into the beast Nomu's chest before grabbing hold of its horns to bring herself upward with a knee to the Nomu's chin before locking her legs around its head and twisted flinging the Nomu over her and into a wall.

* * *

Crust watched this maneuver before nodding confident that Miruko had a handle on the situation. Turning back to Ryukyu and his opponent. The Nomu before them was covered in deep blue skin. Its brain was exposed and it possessed no mouth. Its limbs were disproportionate to the rest of its body. The Nomu's arms drug the ground even with its long legs making it dwarf Crust. Suddenly the Nomu fell apart turning into some kind of liquid before slithering across the ground and then from its liquid form spears of what looked like ice shot up towards Crust who formed two shields and blocked the blow that sent him sliding back.

Ryukyu reacted slamming her claw down on the Nomu puddle shattering the spears. The liquid Nomu appeared between Ryukyu's claws slithering up her arm before forming a solid fist that slammed into the dragon hero's temple. Ryukyu stumbled to the side from the blow as the world shuddered in her vision. The liquid on Ryukyu's arm formed the upper body of the Nomu. The Nomu raised its fist changing it into a dangerous spike and then lunged forward intending to drive that spike through the stunned Ryukyu's head.

Suddenly the Nomu's world spun making its attack go wide glancing off Ryukyu's scales. Crust had launched himself at the Nomu slamming his shield into its side tearing it from its lower body that was wrapped around Ryukyu's arm. The Nomu fell to the ground with a sickening splat. "Don't forget you abomination. Heroes work together!" Crust shouted.

* * *

Gentle Criminal and La Brava sat in a tea shop sipping their tea. It was a special blend for a special occassion. This would be the day that Gentle Criminal would be inducted into the halls of infamy. Gentle Criminal had once been a man known by the name of Danjuro Tobita. He had wanted to be a hero more than anything else, but time and time again he'd failed. Those numerous failures had twisted his ambition. If he couldn't be a famous hero he would be an infamous villain.

This was his moment. He would invade UA the most protected place in this country. If he could accomplish this he knew that all those failures from before would be wiped away. Every down vote on his videos, every hurtful comment would be nothing in the face of this achievement. "I think it's time we go La Brava." Gentle said as he stood up and laid some money on the table as the two exited. He and La Brava were both dressed in cloaks and large brim hats with masks and sunglasses.

They couldn't risk being spotted or recognized before they got to UA. "We're on a tight schedule Gentle, but if we leave now we'll definitely make it in time." La Brava said as they began walking towards UA. The walk was uneventful as the two did everything in their power to avoid any and all obstacles. It was as they neared UA that the duo came across a strange group of people. It was four people being led by a man in a black hoodie the other three wore cloaks similar to Gentle and La Brava. It was as the two groups passed each other that bad luck reared its head.

A strong wind blew at that moment that pushed back the leader's hood. Gentle and La Brava's eyes widened as they looked into the crimson eyes of Shigaraki. Shigaraki pulled his hood back up as his clicked his tongue. "Well that's no good." He said before turning and pointing at Gentle and La Brava. La Brava didn't see what happened as Gentle had jumped in front of her his back facing Shigaraki.

Something wet splashed onto La Brava's face. After so much time with Gentle having something spilled onto her wasn't all that unusual so she wiped at her face, but everything changed when her glove came back stained with blood. "G-Gentle?" La Brava said as Gentle fell to his knees. The older man placed his hands on La Brava's shoulders. Blood was leaking form Gentle's mouth staining his lips and even his once pristine mustache.

"La Brava…run." He gasped as he shoved the younger girl away from him before falling forward allowing La Brava to see that Gentle had been pierced by Shigaraki's red and black fingers. The leader of the League of Villains pulled his fingers back as they gave a subtle glow.

"Elasticity hunh?" He said and shrugged. "Sure why not." Shigaraki said dismissively before casting an eye towards La Brava. "So what's your quirk?" He asked breaking La Brava from her stupor allowing her to run away at full speed. Tomura watched her go for a moment then turned to Toga. "Kill her." He said simply as Toga smiled from within her hood and rushed after the girl discarding her cloak in the process.

"Sure thing!" She said happily as she raced after the small girl.

Tomura turned to the body of Gentle Criminal and then turned away. "Dabi burn the trash." He said simply as he and Spinner continued on to UA. Dabi sighed.

"Since when did I become the trash man?" He growled before kicking Gentle's body into a nearby ally as he then spewed flame onto the body reducing it to ash in moments.

* * *

Izuku was looking around the auditorium and marveled at all the work Class A had done in the last few days. "I'm getting excited for the concert, aren't you Eri?" Izuku asked as he looked down at Eri who was holding his hand and smiled happily.

"I can't wait is it soon?" Eri asked as Izuku shook his head.

"Sorry Eri it'll be a little bit longer." Izuku said pointing at the clock on the wall. "When the short hand gets to the nine and the long hand gets to the twelve that's when the concert will start." He explained as he walked around the auditorium and noticed the pile of rope he was supposed to use to support Aoyama. Izuku frowned as he noticed the frayed and tattered rope. "That's not good. I should get some new rope." He said as he and Eri left the auditorium.

Izuku was going to take Eri back to the faculty dorms while he ran to the store, but as luck would have it he bumped into Mirio and Tamaki. Mirio spotted Izuku and walked over to him. "Izuku and Eri what a nice surprise!" Mirio shouted as Tamaki hid behind his more extroverted friend.

"H-hello Midoriya." Tamaki said from behind Mirio. Izuku smiled at both older boys before looking to Mirio.

"Hey it's good to see you two. Umm Mirio I hate to ask, but could you watch Eri for a moment. I have to go get some new rope for the Class A concert." Izuku said as Mirio gave a thumbs up.

"Not a problem Izuku, go for it!" He shouted as Izuku looked to Eri.

"Eri I'll be back soon ok so just hang out with Mirio. Oh and I'll bring you back something too." He said as Eri smiled brightly. Izuku stood up before producing a pair of shadow wings and taking off into the air. Mirio looked up at Izuku's retreating figure and shook his head.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that." He said as he Tamaki and Eri went to go see the rest of class A.

* * *

Izuku flew around the buildings heading towards the nearest convenience store he could find and landed outside one. He walked up to the door only to find it was closed. "Oh that's right a lot of places around UA close for the festival. Oh man." He said flying around from store to store until he finally found one open.

"You're a lifesaver mister." Izuku said as he walked out of the store and looked at his watch. "I've only got a few minutes before the concert. I can make it though." He said but right as he was about to take off he heard a crash from a nearby street. Although it was against his better judgement he couldn't help, but approach the sound. He looked around the corner and saw a little girl with brilliant red hair trying to get up from the ground. Izuku dropped his bag as he approached the girl.

"Hey little girl are you ok?" He asked as he lifted her up and realized he had made a mistake. "Umm I mean Miss are you alright?" He asked as tears began to flow from the girl's eyes smearing her make up.

"Help me, h-help me please!" She shouted and then Izuku noticed the blood on her face though it didn't appear to be hers. Then there were the slashes across her legs. Izuku frowned.

"Tell me what happened." Izuku said as she clutched his shirt.

"They killed Gentle." She cried against his shirt as Izuku picked up the sound of footsteps. He looked up as he locked eyes with Himiko Toga. Toga had the face of a killer, but when she saw Izuku her murderous intent immediately stopped as her face grew hot and turned pink.

"Izukuuuu!" She moaned as she walked towards the green haired boy. Izuku stood up hefting La Brava in his arms. Toga frowned at this before clicking her tongue. "You naughty boy flirting with other girls when you have me." She said before throwing her knife at La Brava trying to end her life, but the knife was slapped aside by a golden flash of one of Izuku's tail.

"Toga." Izuku growled and the blonde haired girl shuddered in response.

"Oh Izuku." She said biting her lip as she produced several knives. "I'm going to make you bleed." She said as Izuku looked at Toga and then La Brava in his arms. It wouldn't be hard to fight against Toga even with this girl in his arms. Still something didn't feel right. What was Toga doing this close to UA by herself and untransformed? Himiko smiled at Izuku. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your mind Izuku, but don't worry I'm alone. I just came to see you, but she spotted me so I have to eliminate her. You understand right?" Himiko asked as Izuku shook his head.

"No Toga I don't understand and I don't believe you. You're a lot of things, but you're not stupid. You wouldn't have come this close to UA without a disguise nor would you have let someone see you outside your disguise. Something is going on at UA." Izuku stated bluntly as Toga smiled.

"You know me so well Izuku as well as I know you! We're perfect for eachoth-!" Himiko felt a thud as something slammed into her stomach. The breath was knocked from her lungs as her legs went numb. She fell forward only supported by Izuku's arm and his palm in her stomach.

"I can't afford to play with you HImiko. I wish you were a better person. Miruko told me what you said about Magne. You're capable of love so I know you have the potential to be a good person. Maybe then we can talk." He said as Himiko smiled. Her periphery was going dark as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"You called me Himiko." She said as she slumped forward. Izuku looked at Himiko's unconscious form and sighed. He turned back to the bag of rope he'd bought for the play and tied Himiko up. He looked at the shaken La Brava he'd sat on the ground before knocking Toga unconscious. Izuku reached for his phone and growled.

"Dammit I left it behind!" He hissed before something was pressed into his hand. He looked down to see La Brava pressing her phone against his palm. She wasn't looking at him and from what he could see of her eyes they were staring at something a million miles away. His heart broke for her as he took the phone. "Thank you." He said as he dialed the police. "Hello this is JForce. I have Himiko Toga in custody as well as an injured woman. I need pick up ASAP. He said as the dispatcher responded. He nodded as he looked between the two females. He wanted to get back to UA but he couldn't leave Himiko here. She might wake up soon and escape before the cops got here, and this girl whose name he didn't even know was injured.

Izuku huffed heavily. "Be safe guys."

* * *

Hound Dog was hurrying through the woods around UA his nose breathed in big gulps of air taking in every scent. "Hound Dog are you sure you smelled something?" Ectoplasm asked as Hound Dog growled.

"Don't doubt my nose Ectoplasm! I smelled a strange scent. It was like a gust of wind brought the scent of a room with it. That makes no sense!" He shouted as he rounded a tree finding the origin of this scent. There was no one there, but clearly the scent of a foreign place was emanating from here. Hound Dog's ear flicked as he turned around pushing Ectoplasm out of the way as Hound Dog's arm was punctured by a bullet. He growled as his arm was snatched to the side by the bullet's impact. "Ectoplasm get out of here warn the school!" Hound dog shouted as he ran through the brush towards the direction the bullet had come from and slammed his shoulder into the villain standing there ramming him into a nearby tree. Hound Dog stood up looking down at the unconscious villain as he heard more rustling and several more villains appeared around him. Hound Dog reached up and tore the muzzle off his face and howled ferociously before launching into battle right as the opening fireworks went off.

* * *

"Where is fucking Izuku!?" Shouted Katsuki as he threatened to break his drumsticks.

"Calm down Katsuki, Midoriya just went out to buy some rope because he was concerned about dropping twinkle shine there." Kaminari said pointing at Aoyama as Katsuki growled.

"He should be back by now, how long does it take one loser to buy rope?!" He shouted. Mina sighed scratching her cheek.

"I hate to admit it but Katsuki's right. Izuku should be back by now. I mean he can fly what's the hold up? We start in like ten minutes." Mina said as the door to the auditorium was opened. There was a silhouette of a man in a hood standing there.

"Sorry sir the concert won't start for another few min-!" Momo's voice fell away as she looked into the face of Shigaraki.

"Oh sorry looks like I'm early." He whispered as his hand shot forward.


	70. Crash Course of Destiny Pt1

**A/N: The League has invaded UA and Shigaraki has his eyes set on class A. What will the young heroes do with Shigaraki bearing down on Momo? Will Izuku make it in time to save his friends and school?  
FanFicKing3245: thank you so much this story as well as Bane Izuku was so much fun to write.**

Momo's vision was eclipsed by Shigaraki's palm. She was frozen in place as the fear of what that palm could do locked her muscles. She closed her eyes as a single thought ran through her head. _Izuku! _A brilliant light flashed in front of Yaoyorozu's face. Aoyama's laser tore into Shigaraki's hand searing the flesh as the laser bore into his skin. Momo's body lurched as she was pulled back by Tsu's tongue. Momo opened her eyes seeing Shigaraki receding form as Bakugou blasted past her.

Aoyama thanked his training with Snipe. Without it he wasn't sure he could have made that shot without hitting Yaoyorozu, but now he was confident enough to act immediately and his aim was true. He smiled thankful really thankful for this quirk he had received even if it wasn't compatible with his body. This quirk allowed him to save one of his precious friends.

"BASTARD!" He shouted before slamming an explosion into Shigaraki's chest. The villain slid out of the entrance of the auditorium as smoke wafted from his body. Katsuki clicked his tongue. "Damn that wasn't strong enough." He said but it was to be expected Katsuki hadn't worked up a sweat at all so his explosions would be weak until he warmed up. As the smoke cleared Shigaraki stood before the class. His shirt and hoodie had been blasted away revealing his bare chest and the massive wound it bore. Fresh blood oozed from the singed flesh, but as Bakugou looked closer he saw the skin knitting itself back together. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

Shigaraki laughed as he turned to face them fully. "Do all UA students greet guests like this? How rude." He said as his chest healed with fresh new skin. Bakugou grit his teeth before Shigaraki disappeared. Katsuki didn't know what told him to dodge. Maybe it was his inner sense of danger, or combat instincts either way before he knew what he was doing he dodged crouching low as Shigaraki's hand passed over him slamming into the outer wall of the auditorium and it instantly turned to dust.

Katsuki's eyes widened as he looked at the entrance now reduced to fine silt. _His decay is even stronger! _He thought before blasting backwards away from Shigaraki. He was drenched in sweat, but this wasn't in preparation for an attack. This was the oily sweat of anxiety. "What was that?" Whispered Iida as Shigaraki dusted his hand off.

"It seems Izuku Midoriya isn't here. I really have terrible timing whenever I come to UA. Last time I was here for All Might and he wasn't around to receive me. Oh well I guess I'll start by killing all of you and then make my way through the crowd until he gets here." Shigaraki said with a manic smile.

"Get out of here!" Shouted Bakugou as he looked at his classmates.

"What, no we can't leave you dude. We'll fight him together." Sato said before Bakugou shut that idea down immediately.

"You idiot none of you stand a chance against him. Hell I'm not even sure I do. Besides he won't be here alone. Don't you hear those screams? All of UA is under attack now we need to help the people and our teachers." Katsuki said with a smirk. "Besides you'll just be in my way as I fight anyway."

"I agree with Bakugou." The shocking statement came from Yaoyorozu. It seemed she had gotten over the initial shock of what happened and was now fully in her persona of Class Representative.

"Yaomomo you can't be thinking of letting Bakugou fight on his own while we escape?!" Ashido said shocked before Momo shook her head.

"That's not it at all Mina. Whether we like it or not Bakugou is right. Very few of us are comparable to his fighting prowess. We would only be in the way and he's also right about the rest of the school being attacked. There are innocent people here today that were looking to have a good time and now are in the crosshairs of who knows how many villains. This is just like our test to get our provisional licenses. Some of us need to prioritize rescue while others take on the villains directly."

The rest of the class quickly saw that Momo did indeed have the correct answer to this problem. "I'm sorry I doubted you Momo what are our orders?" Mina said with a salute. Momo nodded before facing everyone. "First of all Bakugou won't be fighting alone Kaminari, Aoyama provide ranged support for him."

Bakugou gave a grin. "Looks like you're not too bad ponytail Izuku made a good choice for once." He said as he walked forward as Aoyama gave a shaky thumbs up.

"I've got your back dude." Kaminari said producing his launcher and a couple of his discs. He'd been planning on using them during their concert for an extra bit of flair, but now they would serve a different purpose.

"I'll stay as well." Todoroki said standing next to Bakugou. Bakugou looked at Todoroki before scoffing.

"Just don't get in my icy hot." He said as the trio went to face Shigaraki. The fact that Bakugou didn't refuse or complain about Todoroki being there let everyone know how serious this was.

"Wait I'll stay too!" Kirishima said before Bakugou pushed him back.

"You idiot the second he touches you you're done no matter how hard you get. Don't be a dumbass go be a shield for someone who really needs you." Bakugou said as he walked away from Kirishima.

Kirishima gave a smirk before nodding. "You better be here when I get back!" He shouted as Momo turned to the rest of the class before running. "Come on I'll explain everything on the way, but right now we need to get out of here!" She shouted as the class followed her.

* * *

Shigaraki looked at the quartet of children approaching him and smiled. "Are you done picking the order in which you'll die? You could just call Izuku Midoriya here and I'll spare some of your lives." He said as Bakugou slammed his fist into his palm.

"We don't need to call Izuku. There won't be anything left of you after I get done repaying you for taking me on that little villain field trip." Bakugou said as from behind him a glittering beam and a pair of discs appeared shooting towards Shigaraki who raised his hand and used his air cannon to block the beam and throw the discs wide of their target. Bakugou blasted forward coming at Shigaraki and drug his hand along the ground as it exploded showering Shigaraki in shrapnel from the ground. He raised his hands taking the shrapnel full on as it tore chunks out of his flesh that immediately healed.

Shigaraki flew forward narrowly missing Bakugou's head as the young hero ducked. Shigaraki clucked his tongue before a mountain of Ice slammed into him jettisoning him into the sky before he stopped himself and stared down at the four kids. "You four work pretty well together. I suppose I could use a tutorial before the boss fight." He said before slamming into the ground. The concrete swelled as the shockwave ran through it shattering it and throwing Aoyama, Kaminari and Shoto off their feet.

Bakugou had used his explosion to lift him off the ground to avoid losing his footing. Shigaraki pulled his hand from the ground as he smiled up at Bakugou. "Let's start round two."

* * *

Momo led the rest of her class away from the battle with Shigaraki they could all hear the boom of Katsuki's explosions and if they were to look back they'd see the glittering light of Aoyama's laser. Once she deemed they were far enough away Momo stopped and turned to everyone. "Ok everyone listen. The whole school is under attack and I have a plan to respond accordingly." Momo said before turning to Shoji.

"Shoji you need to be our eyes and ears. Get to the rooftop for a bird's eye view and relay to us what's happening." She said as she grabbed Shoji's hand and placed an ear bud communicator. "I was creating these while we were running away. Everyone take one." Momo instructed as she held out her hand to her classmates who each grabbed an earbud. "Jiro go with Shoji he needs his full attention on recon so watch his back." Momo said as Jiro nodded both she and Shoji put the earbuds in before rushing off to the main school building to get to the roof.

After that Momo looked at the rest of the class. "Now all of us will break into two teams of seven and spread out over the school grounds. One of the teams will prioritize finding civilians the other will be taking on villains. Kirishima, Sato and Ojiro, Tokoyami, Ashido Shinso, and Sero will be an attack team. Tsu, myself, Toru, Iida, Ochaco, Koda, and Mineta will be a rescue team." Everyone saluted Momo's order with a Yes Ma'am before breaking off to do as was required of them.

* * *

Dabi walked through the main track through UA looking at all the stalls selling this or offering to play this game. It made him sick. UA was the top hero school in Japan and it had events like these? No wonder the "heroes" from here fell so short of Stain's wish. "Pathetic." He said as he whipped both his arms out setting fire to the stands. He heard an angry yell from behind him. He turned pumping out a stream of fire engulfing some no name hero who had tried to get the jump on him.

"You can't really call it a sneak attack if you're yelling like a bansh-." Dabi was cut off as something slammed into his gut knocking him back forcing him head over hell before he was able to climb to his feet. Dabi looked up as he clutched his bruised torso. He came to look upon Lemillion.

"You villains how dare you. You ruined the festival. All of us worked hard on this event and I know one little girl who needed this more than anything and you've taken that from her! I won't forgive you!" Lemillion shouted as he fell into the ground. Dabi looked between his feet and jumped back as Mirio appeared before him.

"Nice try kid." He said with a smirk as he blasted his flames forward. Mirio was unphased as the attack passed harmlessly through him. Mirio slammed his fist down on Dabi's shoulder making the limb numb as Dabi stumbled back.

"I am Lemillion and I will not let you harm anyone else!" He shouted angrily. _Izuku isn't here so it's up to me to make up for not being able to help with Chisaki._ Mirio thought to himself as he clenched his fists. Once explosions and flames started to rise in the sky Mirio had made sure to get Eri to a safe space with Nejire who was ushering the people into one of the training grounds for safety. _Sorry Eri looks like the festival is over before it even began. _Mirio thought to himself.

Dabi stood up straight and took a deep breath. "I guess you'll be the first to see this." He said throwing his arms wide as blue flames swept down them encasing them in fiery claws. "I'll tear you apart and burn you to ashes Lemillion." Dabi said slamming one claw to the ground and using it to launch himself towards the young hero.

* * *

Spinner spun on his heel as he slashed across Vlad King red blood gushed out of his wounds covering him in a red armor. Spinner hissed. "The more I wound you the heartier your defense." He said as Vlad breathed heavily.

"Do what you want Villain, but I won't fall to you!" Vlad growled before Spinner hissed again a snake tongue exiting his mouth as he did so.

"Let's put that to the test." He said clenching the handle of his Odachi his veins were forced up against his scales from the force of his grip. Spinner's feet dug deep into the ground before he leapt forward bringing down the full force of his swing. Vlad's eyes widened as he pumped more blood out to cover him in several layers of armor. His breathing was labored and it felt like his head was underwater.

_I'm using too much blood._ He thought as he raised his arms to block Spinner's swing. There was a loud clang that reverberated through Vlad's consciousness. He opened his eyes to see the back of Suneater before him. Spinner's sword was stopped in midair clutched tightly between a hearty crab claw. Tamaki winced as he looked at his crab claw. He could see cracks in the shell and blood leaking out from them. "That was too strong of a swing." He said throwing Spinner's sword to the side as he formed the fingers of his left hand into tentacles and bunched them in his palm before sending them out and striking Spinner in both shoulders and three in his stomach.

Spinner slid back his boots skidding across the ground, but he was still standing. Tamaki shook his tentacles out they were numb from the impact with Spinner. "You're too hard are you sure you're not a turtle?" He asked as Spinner stood back up and smirked.

"Far from it hero." He said as he tore off his shirt. "Let me show you what I've become." He said as from Spinner's upper back seven snake heads sprouted up supported by long and thick python bodies hissed around Spinner. "I have become the Orochi!" He shouted as the seven head shot towards Suneater.

Suneater's eyes widened before he reacted. "Chimera Kraken!" A hard shell wrapped around Tamaki as his arms split into armored tentacles ending in blade sharp crab claws. The attacks collided with booming impacts as Tamaki began cutting and slicing through Spinner's head as Spinner in turn wrapped around Tamaki's arms crushing his shell and biting the tentacles underneath.

* * *

Izuku shot into the sky taking one last look back at La Brava who was being put into an ambulance, and Toga who was being strapped onto a gurney before he flew through the sky. He could see smoke coming from UA and as he neared the school groundss several figures leapt out from between the buildings slamming into Izuku in midair. They were a trio of Nomu that were gripping Izuku tight enough wear he could hear his bones begin to creak.

"I-Izuku M-Mi-Midoriya!" One croaked in his ear as its mouth opened wide and its tongue oozed out of its mouth wrapping around Izuku as another gripped his jet black wings causing them to begin to fall. Izuku growled as his body began to heat up.

"GET OFF!" He shouted as his entire body exploded in flames incinerating the Nomu grabbing hold of him even with their regeneration they didn't stand a chance against the intense heat Izuku was putting out. Their charred bodies fell to the ground beneath him as he flew over UA's wall. Once he was over the wall he could see the true carnage the league had wrought within UA's walls. The stalls that were supposed to sell food to the visitors and the games they could play were on fire as villains and Nomu ran around chasing people to kill them. What really caught his eye was the teacher's dorm. It was covered in some kind of dome of energy. "So they're keeping the teacher's locked up." He said before looking into the forest below him and spotted Hound Dog.

The canine hero was on his knees his arms were being held by two villains each as several others punched and kicked the restrained hero. Izuku's eyes grew dark as he watched before soaring downward impacting the ground like a meteor blowing away the unsuspecting villains. Izuku stepped in front of Hound Dog and glared at the villains.

"Oh Shit tell Shigaraki JForce is her-!" Izuku appeared next to the speaking villain and slammed the back of his fist into his face sending him careening through the forest before turning to the others before seemingly teleporting behind them.

"What hap-!" All the villains suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. Izuku had hit them all so hard and fast that their minds could only just now register the intense pain and black out from it.

"Hound Dog are you ok?" He asked as Hound Dog opened his eye. The other was far too swollen to open.

"Don't worry about me. The teachers need to be warned that villains are attacking. I sent Ectoplasm back to warn them, but no one's come. Something must be wrong. Go figure out what. I'll be fine here." He said coughing.

"But Hound Dog." The canine hero growled.

"Look *bark* I said to *growl* go get the teachers already!" He shouted. Izuku grabbed hold of Hound Dog and threw him over his shoulder.

"Not without you." Izuku said as he flew up into the sky and went straight toward the teacher's dorm. As he did so he spotted the source of the barrier around the faculty dorm. It was a Nomu sitting within the tree line. The Nomu's skin was Jaundice yellow and its thin frame leant even more to that assumption. Its skin was stretched tightly over its skeleton. The brain in its skull looked too small to fit there, but none of that mattered to Izuku right now.

"Hang on Hound Dog." Izuku said as he created a Rasengan in his hand and bore down on the Nomu. The Nomu's head looked up at him and opened its mouth to release what Izuku thought would be a yell, but instead a bubble appeared out of its extended mouth to form a dome over it.

Izuku's Rasengan crashed into it slamming it deep into the ground as sparks were thrown off from the clash of his Rasengan against the barrier. The dome pressed deeper and deeper into the ground as the Nomu turned its head from Izuku back to the school as if he wasn't even there. Izuku growled as fired poured from his arm being absorbed by the Rasengan turning the swirling sphere into a small fireball that hissed and popped. A small crack appeared around Izuku's attack.

The Nomu's head popped up at this and opened its mouth to issue forth another dome, but Izuku broke through before it could his Rasengan was forced into the Nomu's mouth boring into and through the back of its throat splattering the ground with its mutated blood. The Nomu fell to the ground as the barrier around the faculty dorm exploded open. All of UA's teachers ran out onto the field as Izuku appeared from the forest carrying Hound Dog. Recovery girl moved to Izuku's side as he set the hero down.

"Oh my." Recovery Girl said as she began to heal the wounded hero.

"Midoriya what's the situation?" Nezu asked from Aizawa's shoulder. Izuku stood up and began to relay all the information he had seen from the sky. Nezu took all this in and then began spitting out orders. "Alright everyone we prepared for this so let's get to work. Spread out and suppress the villain attacks. Any injured people bring them back to Recovery girl. Snipe, Present Mic I want you to guard the dorm. This will be our emergency infirmary." Nezu said as the teachers spread out to their assigned tasks.

Ectoplasm walked up to Hound Dog. "The villains cut our communications so I had to come directly to the dorm. Once I was inside we were all trapped. I'm sorry I couldn't come back for you my friend." Ectoplasm said as Hound Dog just shook his head.

"You did what I said to, that's all that matters." Hound Dog said as Present Mic and Snipe helped the inured hero inside.

"Izuku what are you going to do?" Aizawa asked as Izuku spread his wings.

"I'm going to find Shigaraki. He has to be here somewhere and I have a feeling he's looking for me." Izuku said. The closer he'd gotten to UA the more he felt this pull like something was calling him here and once he was actually here he felt it full force. It was like someone was screaming in his head and whoever that someone was it was affecting One for All. It was like two magnets having their opposite poles held closely together. You could feel the pull both of them had for one another.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now?" Aizawa asked as Izuku shook his head.

"I'm not sure if it's the best thing to do right now, but it's what I need to do. If I can stop Shigaraki then maybe just maybe I can stop this here and now." He said before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Shigaraki turned his head for a moment and a smile bloomed on his face. "Izuku Midoriya." He whispered before turning back to his current opponents. "Looks like play time is over kiddies." He said as standing before him panting heavily and in bloody clothing stood Katsuki and Shoto. Katsuki wiped the blood flowing into his eyes before standing up straight again. Behind the two lay Aoyama whose belt had been shattered and Kaminari who had a deep puncture in his leg. Both lay unconscious behind their friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about asshole I've got more than enough to blow you into pieces." Katsuki said stepping forward slowly before picking up speed and flying into a full run towards Shigaraki before jumping into the air as both his hands glowed brightly and unleashed a massive explosion covering the area in smoke.


End file.
